Can Love Find Its Way In A Month?
by clearwaterangel
Summary: Aslan has given the Pevensies a month to stay in Narnia, but has he foreseen what can happen in that month? Movie-verse. SusanxCaspian, PeterxOC ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Relatives and Lots of Yelling

**Disclaimer:** The Chronicles of Narnia, as well as its characters belong to C.S Lewis, Disney and Walden Media. Therefore I own nothing other than the plot and some invented characters.

**Title: **Can love find its way in a month?

**Rating:** M for later chapters

**Warnings:** some scenes in the future and language.

**Important:** This is based on the second movie, not on the books. It takes place after Caspian's coronation and before the Pevensies have to go back home.

**Genres:** romance, humour

**Pairings:** SusanxCaspian, PeterxOC, EdmundxOC (maybe)

**Summary:** Aslan has given the Pevensies a month to stay in Narnia, but has he foreseen what can happen in that month? Movie-verse. SusanxCaspian, PeterxOC.

Hello! I'm new here so please be nice to me if this story sucks... I decided to write this fic after I got terribly disappointed with the ending of Prince Caspian. I couldn't believe Susan left someone like that... and he didn't stop her!! Honestly what else is needed after a kiss for this guy to grab her arm and tell her to stay with him!

Anyway, here's my view on how things should have been. Just my opinion in case.

Dialogs are between "—"and thoughts are in _bolds_

Just in case english is my second language, so sorry if it's not correct in some parts.

Enjoy and review!!

Chapter 1: Relatives and lots of yelling.

It was the next day from the festivities of the coronation and the telmarine castle slowly went back to its normal activities, even thought the servants and the people in general seemed to be happier. Even the weather seemed to be enjoying the newly brought peace, as the sun shone brightly and there wasn't a single cloud in the crystal sky.

The four Pevensies were gathered in Lucy's room, talking on what they were going to do in the month Aslan gave them to stay in Narnia. "Well, first we have to help as much as we can to get Narnia in peace" said Peter, "And also share some experience with Caspian". Everybody agreed on that, but it was Lucy who expressed the need they were all thinking for. "We have to enjoy Narnia while we can, as we don't know when we're coming back again" she said sadly. The siblings stayed silent, all of them thinking on the dreaded time of their departing. The silence was interrupted by a knock on the door, followed by the presence of the recently crowned king. "Your Majesties, would you care to join me for breakfast?" he said in his spanish-like accent. "Breakfast!!" came a yell from Edmund, followed by a "Finally" from Peter. Both kings ran past Caspian in direction of the dining room. "Men, food is all they think about" said Lucy as Susan and Caspian laughed at this. The 3 of them joined Peter and Edmund who didn't even wait for them to start their meals. "Whaf tooh you foh long? Said Edmund with half a scone in his mouth. "Edmund!! Don't speak with your mouth full!" said Susan. "We are 'ungry Fufan" said Peter trying not to spit some of his croissant. "Oh, dear... I really wonder where your modals are". Caspian was watching this exchange interestedly as he never saw such familiar environment.

Breakfast passed between laughs and stories, and some other yelling about modals. Caspian felt so involved with this family, in this short time they became his, and he hoped they felt the same way.

Not long after they had finished and Peter and Edmund were full, a soldier came with a message to Caspian. "My King, there's a small troop of soldiers approaching the castle coming from the south; they seem to be escorting someone. they haven't given any signal of attack" the soldier said after bowing at the king. "Then, let them in, I'll be in the entrance in a few minutes" said Caspian standing up. "We are coming with you" said Peter imitating him. They all rose from the table and went to wait in the entrance, and waited for the visitors to arrive.

The big wooden doors from the castle opened, and a small group of soldiers flanking each side of a little chariot advanced. A few meters from where the kings and queens waited, they stopped. "Greetings from the kingdom of Archeland, Your Majesties" said one of the soldiers with a bow. The door of the chariot opened and another soldier helped the person inside to descend from it. It was a girl, not older than Susan. She was dressed in a deep burgundy dress with a golden corset and decorations that pooled at her feet. Her olive skin had a golden tan that gave her a special glow, her dark chocolate hair was falling free on her back reaching her waist and she had some fine golden chains breaded in some of her locks. Her eyes were the same colour of her hair but irradiated peaceful warmth. "Maram!! Is it you?? Oh my... you're so different!!" said Caspian as he went to squeeze the girl in his arms.

Susan felt a tingle of jealousy with the sudden affection display Caspian was showing the girl. Turning her head to her side, he saw that Peter had his mouth semi-open staring intently at the girl, not even blinking. "You're drooling" she said poking his side with her elbow. He blinked a couple of times and went back to his formal posture. Caspian turned to them smiling radiantly. "This is Maram, my little sister". The jealousy in Susan instantly disappeared with this news. "Oh! We didn't know you had a sister, Caspian!" She's so pretty!!" said Lucy. Caspian turned to his sister. "These are the Kings and Queens of Old, sister; they came to help me defeat Miraz!" he said excitedly. Maram turned to them and kneeled in front of them. "I thank you a lot for helping my brother and saving this land" she said in softer telmarine accent. Lucy went to her and kneeled next to her "There is not need to kneel, your dress is going to get ruined!" she said with a big smile. Maram smiled back at her and stood up. They all entered to the castle to chat more comfortably.

"So tell us, where were you all this time?" asked Susan. "Well, I was in Archeland. Miraz sent me there a few years ago, because I was becoming a bother to him. I knew that he had something to do in my father's death, so after some time he got tired of it and decided to send me to a distant land. The honourable King Gaetan received me and treated me very well; he too, suspected that my father was murdered by Miraz. And then rumours started to fly to us, saying that Caspian was missing and Miraz being named king, oh dear! I was so worried for you brother! Then, another rumour came by, that Aslan had sent help to Narnia. It was then when I decided that I should come, but the king though it was too risky, that my life was in danger. But I couldn't resist not knowing what was happening in here, so two days ago I told the king I was coming and he lent me the chariot and a small army, so he knew I was safe, and well here I am" related Maram, "But know is me who wants to know more about you"

"There's nothing too interesting about us, we are just a normal family" said Edmund nonchalantly "I'm Edmund, by the way" and with that he took his hand out. "It's a pleasure, Edmund" spoke Maram shaking his hand. "Ed, you don't shake a girls hand, you kiss it" said Peter taking Maram's hand and planting a small kiss on it. The telmarine princess blushed deeply at this gesture. "I think I'll understand when ill be older" whispered Lucy to Susan. "Well this is the first time I see Peter being willingly challant. We will have to ask him later, right? Susan whispered back. Peter dropped the small hand in his and gave a quick polite nod to the princess. "I'm Peter", he said 

smiling. "Dear sister, you must be tired, do you want to rest a little bit?" Caspian called a servant and ordered a bath to be prepared. "I think you fancy a warm bath and clean clothes", "Sounds excellent".

The next morning, they royals were all dispersed around the castle. Caspian and Edmund were having a chess game, which Edmund was winning easily. "Does Peter act that polite with every girl he meets?" asked Caspian. Edmund made his move and answered, "Check. I don't know, he has never really paid attention to any girl before, but I think we both can find out" he said the last part with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Caspian nodded. "And may I ask how are we going to find that out?" "I'm still on that part... ooh! now that I remember I wanted to talk to you about something" With this, Caspian looked up to Edmund, as the young king's voice became suddenly serious. He indicated him to continue speaking. "I've been noticing the looks you give to Susan, King Caspian, and I'm sure I'm not the only one, bet Pete has too". Colour drained from the king's face at this statement. Sure, he did steal glances at the gentle queen, but was he so obvious? "umm... is that a bad thing?" he said looking for some sign of anger in Edmund's face. "Not for me at least, maybe Peter will act a little protective, but he'll come around. Check mate" said the just king laughing.

In his room, Peter was leaning on the window enjoying the refreshing summer breeze. His mind kept thinking on a certain princess in the castle. "What's with me! She's like any of the other princesses I've met before, why do I have to act so dumb in front of her!" he said aloud. "Well, for now I don't have time to think about a princess", _and a very beautiful at that_, he added in his mind. He held that thought for a moment, he was not supposed to think that! He barely knew the girl, that sole thought was ridiculous. Brushing that from his mind, he focused on choosing some appropriate clothes for the day, he intended to practice with his sword today, so he needed something light and practical. He rummaged through his wardrobe and found a white cotton shirt and simple brown trousers, perfect for a morning in the outsides.

Lucy and Susan were sitting in the balcony in Susan's room, talking about the yesterday's events. "I think Maram is really beautiful, don't you think Su?" asked Lucy in a casual tone while untying her hair. "She is indeed. She does look a lot like Caspian" answered Susan, her mind drifting to the handsome telmarine king. He had something that kept her admiring him more and more everyday. How she loved that accent of his and those warm chocolate eyes that gave her that unexplainable feeling in her stomach and those goose bumps she felt whenever he was close. "Susan! You're not listening to me!" said an annoyed Lucy. "I asked you if you noticed how Peter looked at Maram, but you were far, far away in your mind". "Oh yes I did! He was acting very weird! Do you think he fancies her?" Lucy tapped her chin with her finger "I don't know, but its going to be nice teasing him with it"

Some time after that, they all gathered in the dining room for breakfast. Caspian kept stealing glances at Susan, but not so frequently. Peter noticed this and became quite irritated, why was he staring so much at his sister?? He made a mental note to have a nice little chat with him later. After noticing that he had unceremoniously tortured his poor piece of baguette, he resumed his eating. As much as he wanted to avoid looking at a certain telmarine princess, his eyes moved but their own will, this, of course, didn't pass unnoticed by Caspian, who said: "My sister is looking lovely, isn't it Peter?" He raised his eyes to look at the new king for some seconds and turned to the princess. It was true, her light blue dress gave her a unique radiance and her hair was tied up in a simple bun, but she still looked extremely beautiful. "You are very right indeed, she looks splendid" he said in a croaked voice. He literally wanted to hit smack himself, he couldn't believe he said that. He finished his meal fast and excused himself from the 

table. He got out as fast as his feet could take him without running and finally got himself to his quiet practicing spot.

A few minutes later, Edmund approached him. "Do you mind some company?" he asked his older brother. "Not at all" said the sweaty king. They both starting duelling, the only sound heard was the metal crashing together. "Peter can I make you a question?" asked Edmund when they were taking a break a few moments after. "Speak". "Is it just me or you fancy Princess Maram". He smiled as his brother blushed furiously and chuckled. "Shut up, Ed, I do not fancy her." Said Peter trying to sound calm. "Oh, then all the glancing and chivalry meant nothing?" came Lucy's voice from behind a tree. "Lu! You're going to kill me one of these days!" shouted Peter. Edmund cut across him. "There's not need to shout at her, Pete" he said. Peter turned to his little sister and apologized. "Look we've got some company" said Edmund at the sight of Maram. "Come on Lu, let's check the view over there". With that he took Lucy's hand and left Peter alone with Maram. "It's a nice afternoon, isn't it?" said Maram in a casual tone. "Yes, it is" whispered Peter. He was having a hard time trying to say something nice, but nothing occurred to him. The silence grew bigger till the princess spoke: "Um.. well... looks like Your Majesty wants to be alone, excuse me" and with that she started walking in direction of the castle. She run up the stairs and entered quickly to the library, where she met her old professor. "Your Majesty, are you alright?" said Professor Cornelius from his desk. Maram sat in one of the chairs and tried to calm down. "I think that the High King doesn't like to be in my presence, Professor" she whispered sadly. The professor rose from his seat and came closer to the girl. "My dear Princess, I doubt it, the High King is a very nice person, he is capable of hating no one, and you are very adorable, maybe it was not a good moment" he said calmly. "Well he always exits the room little after I arrive, and that troubles me, I did nothing wrong, did I professor?". "I don't believe it's because of your presence, My Lady, but I can make you a humble recommendation, give his space to the king, maybe he is in need of it". The telmarine girl thanked her professor and went to her room. He opened the door and found Susan waiting for her. "Hello, I thought that maybe we could have a talk and get to know eachother better, if you don't mind" said the gentle queen. "No, not at all, I'm actually honoured" answered the girl timidly. As they started talking, both found out that they had a lot in common. They talked for quite a long time, sharing laughs and thoughts. Susan felt great, she finally had someone her age to talk about. "Susan, may I ask you something?" said Maram softly. "Yes sure go on". "Well.. um.. your brother, Peter, he doesn't seem to like me really" commented the telmarine. "I don't think so, he has a lot of things going on his mind, but don't worry, he'll get around. He's an ass sometimes". Maram laughed at this. There was a knock on the door and then Lucy appeared in the room. "I see you were having fun without me!" Said Lucy feigning to be mad. She entered the room closing the door and joining the other two girls in the bed. "So, what were you talking about?". "Maram here thinks that Peter doesn't like her, but I assured her that he is an ass sometimes" said Susan.

Night came by soon and after dinner Susan decided it was time to have a talk with her older brother. She went to the library, where she knew Peter would be at that time of day. She found him sitting close to a window with a big thick book on his lap. "I need to talk to you Peter" she said softly. He looked up startled by the noise and smiled at his sister. "Sure, what is it?" "Maram came to me today and told me that she thought you didn't like her, do you have any idea on why could that be?" She said looking into his brother's eyes. There she saw a flash of anger go by but then it was eclipsed by something she couldn't name. "I... don't know, why should I? I try my best to be as polite as I can with her" he said darting his eyes back to his book, avoiding his sister's. "Alright, but we both know that all that politeness you mention makes you look like a cold person, that's what I think that affected the poor girl", "So you think its my fault? I barely know her, is not like I go hugging and kissing every girl on my way, do I? Plus, I 

have more important things to care about than how a princess feels about me, Susan". "Peter, don't yell at her, she doesn't deserve it" came Caspian's voice not far from where they were. Both siblings jumped at the sound. "Since when have you been listening to our talk?" said Peter in an angered tone. "I was here all the time, a little before Susan came in" answered the king trying to control his own anger at his friend. "Then go back to your own business", "I would, but I would not permit you to yell at your sister, you have to control your temper, and also if it concerns my sister, then it is my business" said Caspian. "I did nothing to your sister, and you shouldn't be talking about that, after all the looks I've seen you giving to Susan". "In case you haven't noticed, she is a very beautiful woman, it's not a crime to look at her beauty, is it?" Caspian shouted. Getting fed up at both men, Susan stood up from her chair and stood between the two, their arguments sometimes got out of hand, and she didn't really fancy to have a fight this late at night. "Shut up you two! Caspian, please, leave Peter alone. And you! try to see that there is more in the world other than your plans and ideas! I believe Maram only wants to be your friend. Who do you think you are to be shouting at your siblings like that! Lucy was really sad after you yelled at her. We have nothing to do with your bad mood, so keep it to you! You are indeed acting very maturely Peter." With that she took Caspian's arm and practically dragged him out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded Peter behind. After staring at the closed door for a minute, let himself fall into a sofa and thought over all his sister said. He felt bad for shouting at Lucy, he knew he didn't have to take out his anger on others, it was Edmund's fault, he was the one who started with the absurd questions. From where did he get the idea that he fancied Maram? It was ridiculous, he knew her a day only, and now for some reason she was offended by something he said or did, as if he didn't have enough things in his mind already! Pushing this thoughts aside, he rose from the chair, knocking the book on his lap. With a curse he lifted it and left the library in direction of his room, he definitely needed some rest.

Another day came by, and Peter, Caspian and Edmund decided to hold a meeting with the representatives from each group of inhabitants of the land. "Narnia needs every pair of hands there is to rebuild the damaged structures, and to take care of the fields. The High King and I also want to return their lands to the narnians and help them build their houses. We believe that there are a lot of things we can learn from eachother and that can only be done living together in peace" said Caspian. They were all assembled in one of the biggest rooms of the castle, so they could all fit. "Well, now that we have that clear, I think its time to start working, I believe the work is already distributed among everyone, am I right? Have there being any problems between telmarines and narnians?" asked Peter rising from his seat. "The telmarines have behaved very well with us, and all of us are ready to start at your command, my liege" said Glenstorm, the head centaur. "That's very good news, then let's go!" finished Edmund.

Centaurs, fauns, telmarines and the rest of the presents exited the room to start their chores, so only two kings remained. Caspian approached Peter. "Peter, look, about yesterday.." but Peter interrupted him. "There's nothing to talk about, I said things that were out of order. Everything's fine, no need to worry" he said smiling. Caspian let the matter drop, but there was something happening to his friend that wasn't normal. They exited the castle to help in the repairs. After a short horse ride, they arrived at what long time ago stood Cair Paravel. There they met Edmund, who had already his hands in the rocks and pieces of wood. "Ed! Have you seen Susan or Lucy?" asked Peter. "They all are in the coast, having fun. Go tell them to come and help" answered the young brother with a heavy tone. Both Peter and Caspian continued their way to the river. "Heeeey!! One of you can stay helping here!!" shouted an angry Edmund at the retreating backs of the other two kings.

The three girls were having a great time in the sea. Susan and Lucy kept splashing eachother, while Maram just enjoyed the waves crashing on her back. "Hey look, aren't 

those Peter and Caspian?" pointed Lucy. The two men dismounted their horses and walked to where they were. the youngest Pevensie ran to her brother and, taking his hand, dragged him to the water. Susan started splashing him and together with Lucy drenched him from head to toe. In a manoeuvre to escape from his sisters, Peter ran straight into Maram, who fell backwards to the water followed closely by Peter, who lost his balance by the contact. Underwater the princess moved frenetically to reach the surface, until a strong arm lifted her from the waist. Coughing and soaking, the princess finally got out from water, still being held by Peter. "You could have only put your feet and stood up, you know?" said Peter leaving her in the sand and taking his wet shirt. "Peter, don't be so rude! She doesn't know how to swim!" came an exasperated yell from Susan. She got to the princess' side and helped her rise to her feet. The princes quickly recovered and went straight to the High King. "Listen, I'm tired of that attitude of yours! You might be a king, but there's no need to have an ego that size too! Thanks for saving me, but it was your fault to begin with! Don't come all high and mighty here!" and then she stormed away. "By Aslan, now you've done it, Peter, I don't remember the last time I saw my sister like that" commented Caspian. "Honestly Peter! You don't have any tact with women!" came yet another yell from Susan. Lucy came up to her brother and said: "Peter, as much as I love you, you are an idiot sometimes" a smile playing on her lips. "I'm going after her" he said dashing in the direction Maram took.

He got himself in the woods and listened closely for any signs from the princess. He heard some rustling to his left and a few steps later, he found the telmarine trying to get her dress from a branch. "Need help?" he said. "For you to shove it on my face after? No thanks" and she went back to her fight with the tree. He came close and untied the dress from the tree. "Look, I'm terribly sorry about my attitude these days, I'm not normally like this. Normally I'm dry, first, and I'm...friendlier" he said sitting on the floor and looking at his feet. "Right, nice to know that. So...why did Your Highness came looking for me?" she said a hint of anger still in her voice. "I came because there are wild animals in the woods, and you could have got hurt" he said still looking at his foot. "Let me guess, just because I'm a princess I need others to...aaaahhh!!" before finishing her sentence she tripped on a rock and rolled all the way down the hill they were. Peter ran after her till he got hold of her. She wasn't moving, he turned her over, and saw that she had a wound in her head. Lifting her in his arms, he ran as fast as he could to where the others were. He reached the coast not long after. "Peter! What happened!!" yelled Caspian running to his side to help him. "She tripped and I think she hit her head with a rock or something". Answered him placing the girl in the sand. Both Susan and Lucy rushed to where they were. "We have to take the back to the castle, we need to tend that wound" said Susan. In a hurry they took the unconscious princess and got to the castle as soon as possible. There, a nurse took care of the wound and welfare of Maram.

Caspian and Peter could barely sleep that night, both worried with Maram, who didn't wake up for the rest of the past day. Peter woke up with the sunrise and went straight to Maram's room, not even bothering to dress with something more proper than his pyjamas. He gave a light knock on the door and after receiving no answer, he entered. To his surprise the bed was empty. He heard a soft humming coming from a corner, so he turned. There she was, wearing her light cotton sleeping gown and tying her hair in a loose bum. He blushed deep red, and tried to exit the room, but on his haste he tripped on a fold in the rug, falling face first on the floor. With the noise, the telmarine princess looked around, only to see a man in pyjamas trying to stand up. "AAAAAAAHHHHH" she yelled. Peter Stood up fast at this, and tried to calm the girl. "Its me, Peter, no need to yell" he said stepping forward. By then, the door was slammed open by a small group of soldiers, came to see what happened, closely followed by a half sleep, half undressed, messed haired Caspian. "What does this means??" he yelled, then noticed the state of clothing of his sister and stepped in front 

of her. "Soldiers, everything's ok in here, leave please" he ordered pushing his sister behind her dressing screen. "Peter, may I know what are you doing in my sister's room dressed like...that?" he said addressing his fellow king's clothing. "Um.. well... I.. came to... see if she was ok." stammered Peter. "Right, well, I advice you to go put something more... decent on now" said Caspian.

At breakfast, the morning incident was already known all over the castle, so, as it couldn't be otherwise, the youngest Pevensies were ready to tease their older brother.

Peter was the last to arrive for the meal and as soon as he sat, Ed said: "Good morning Pete. Why did you took so long?". "Oh maybe he got lost in a princess room again" said Lucy grinning. The eldest brother just blushed and continued buttering his bread. "Don't bother him like that. I'm sure our dear brother just wanted to show his pyjamas to Maram" said Susan chuckling at the last part. Caspian laughed at the poor man across from him, he knew Peter had noble intentions but he should've dressed before. "Peter, I know you were worried for my little sister, but one shouldn't enter a lady's room that early in the morning" he said, trying to hold his laughter at the pissed king, who gave up on his bread as it was completely squashed in his hand. "I thank you, Your Highness, for worrying for me, its a kind gesture, I hope my pyjamas were of your liking." Said Maram offering a buttered croissant to Peter. He took it and looked at her. Her eyes had a joking glint on them, but the warmth and the gentleness were still swirling around the chocolate pools. Her hair was down, a small flower clip holding a lock on her right. Her dress was made of a light sky blue, short sleeved that gave her an airy look. He kept holding the hand that offered the bread in his, while his eyes were held by the intensity of Maram's. The rest of the occupants of the table just giggled and laughed. "Peter, her hand is not going to fall you know." said Susan. Peter blinked and let go of her hand as if it was burning hot. He sat and literally got the whole croissant on his mouth. He then proceeded to leave the room un a hurry. Maram just stayed looking at her hand as if it was something wrong with it. Susan noticed this, "He is like that, there's nothing wrong with you, its him. Don't bother yourself with that." she said taking the telmarine's hand in hers and giving a light squeeze.

Later in the afternoon, Lucy convinced Maram to go pick flowers with her, so they left Susan alone. She decided to read a good book in the gardens and enjoy the warm summer breeze. She sat under a great tree and opened her book. She didn't even finished the first paragraph, when someone approached her. "Nice reading?" came the deep, spanish-like accented voice of Caspian. Susan looked up to see his dark brown chocolate eyes looking at her. "I just started" she answered still looking into his eyes. They both stayed unspeaking for some minutes. Susan started to get lost in his eyes, in his perfume, till a little voice in her head reminded her that she was supposed to be reading. Looking back at her book she cursed mentally at the voice. Caspian was mentally looking for a good topic to get some conversation out of her. "It is a nice day today, isn't it?" he made a mental note to kick himself for choosing such a overused topic, why the weather, there were far more interesting things to talk with her and he had to choose the most moronic one. She placed a finger at the point where she stopped reading and looked up to him. "Yes, the day is simply wonderful" she said with a smile. He loved her smile, everything seemed to lighten up when she did and he couldn't do anything other than smile too. This woman in front of him was capable of smiling so tenderly and yet capable of being as fierce as any warrior. Noticing she went back to her book he blurted out the first thing that passed across his mind. "It was fun to tease Peter this morning", this time his words made Susan close her book completely. "It was hilarious!! I've never seen him so ashamed!! But tell me, do you think Peter was awake when he entered Maram's room?" she said giggling. "I do believe so, and if not I think he woke up after my sister yelled". "How I wanted to be there to see his face!! I would have yelled too, to see a man half undressed in my room that early in the morning." Both laughed at this. "I was surprised when I entered 

the room when I heard the yell, you should have seen his face then, when ten soldiers entered the room, it was the funniest thing I've ever seen! but well, I didn't like the idea of he seeing my sister in such a state of clothing. I cant say I was fully dressed myself, but I'm her brother." At this, Susan imagined him, shirtless, all his chest muscles showing. What a sight! Wait.. one second, what was she thinking! She just didn't imagine a bare-chested Caspian.. "Is there something wrong?" Caspian asked at the frown in her face. "Huh? I mean.. sorry I was just thinking about something" _or rather someone_ she added in her head. They spent almost all afternoon talking on Peter's morning excursions.

The sun was setting when their talk was interrupted by the excited yell of Lucy. "Susan!! Look!! Don't you think they are amazing?? And they smell beautifully too!! Here let me put some in your hair!!" said the excited girl decorating her sister's hair. "Doesn't se look lovely Caspian?". "As always" he answered charmingly. "Come on Lucy, let's put this flowers inside" said Maram taking a hint to leave them together.

Inside, Peter was leaning on the balcony, watching the couple in the garden. His older brother instinct was telling him to go straight away to stop Caspian from sweet talking Susan, but he knew he was a good man and that his sister could defend herself very well alone. He then noticed his other sister coming to the castle in the company of the telmarine princess. They were chatting amicably. He was impressed how she could be sweet on a moment but strong and imposing on the other. He had seen the fire in her eyes when she countered him in the beach. He wanted to talk to her, get to know her better, but after what happened that morning, he would mostly blush other than talk to her. He turned himself to face his room, where he saw Ed sitting on his bed looking at him. "What is it Ed?" he asked. "Nothing, I'm bored, I thought you may want to do something, but you seemed to be in la-la land so I waited for you to come back" smirked the young boy. "Its too late to start anything, we could play chess till dinner if you like" offered the eldest king. There was a tiny knock on the door and a soft little voice, coming from what seemed to be a female badger, said: "Your Majesty, King Peter, your bath is ready, you may take it soon, before the water gets cold" and then left. "Sorry, Ed, I forgot I asked for a bath earlier, mind if we postpone our game?" . "No, go on, I'll ask the Professor". Peter gathered his things and went to the bathroom, where a decently sized tub was filled with water.

Some time after, the royalties were all sitting in the library, enjoying some after-dinner tea. Professor Cornelius entered the room. "Your Majesties, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt you from your pleasant activities, but I was thinking its time to organize some kind of event in which the monarchs of the neighbour lands must be invited" he said. Immediately, Lucy jumper from the sofa. "A ball!! That's what we should do!! Balls are so fun! Please can we do a ball??" she said turning to Caspian for the last part. The king considered the idea, and with a smile said: "A ball will do very well, Professor, please organize the invitations for this weekend". Susan, Lucy and Maram started to plan de decorations and details right away. "Trust girls to get excited with things like this" commented Edmund. The other two kings laughed in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2: Unwanted Guests

Chapter 2: Unwanted guests, unwanted feelings

The next day started with the kings being pushed put of the bed to be measured for new costumes. The three had people checking them upside down and they barely registered something. They woke up when they sat at the table, to which they were pushed to too, to discuss the plans for the weekend. "What was all that!! I was perfectly fine in my bed and a second later I was being measured by an old lady!" complained Edmund. "I simply don't remember how I got here" mumbled Peter. The three girls appeared in the room, already dressed and with lots of different things on their hands. "So you have already been measured and I believe your costumes will be ready by the Saturday. Now what would you like for the menu?" asked Susan. "Can you take care of that? I don't really care" said Caspian lifting his head a little from the table. There was a chorus of "Men!" and the girls marched out of the room.

Truth to be told, none of the kings saw any of the girls for the next days, guessing it was because they were too busy planning the ball.

Saturday came by, and the whole castle was immersed in last time preparations. Every single servant was busy with a thing or another. The gentlemen were the only ones that had no chore to do. They spent all day in the gardens, as they were shooed from every room they entered. "Women get neurotic when there is an event like this" said Peter while they were laying down in the grass. "I don't know, but I hate to have nothing to do" said Caspian in a desperate tone. Some minutes after, Trufflehunter and a small group of maids came close to them. "Dear Monarchs, your costumes are ready for you. If you come with me please" he said. Then, as it happened some days before, they were pushed inside the castle, somehow undressed and thrown to a bath. There, they barely had time to relax a little, they were shampooed and washed and then with another push they were out. They alone dried as fast as they could before they were, once again, pushed to a room, where their under clothes were. As soon as they were somehow decent, the maids came in again and dressed them entirely. In a matter of minutes, all three were ready and looking magnificent. Caspian was clad in a silvery blue costume, trousers a darker shade than the coat, and a matching cape. The whole grouping was embroided with silver decorations and details. He indeed looked like a king. Peter had a green velvet attire with a golden silk cloth as a belt as the trousers were. His cloak was the same golden shade as his belt, but had an intricate design embroidered in gold thread. Edmund had a simple white two piece suit, which had a bindweed-like pattern in silver. He decided against a cloak, because it was "too fancy" as he said. They descended to the great hall where the ball was being held, and started greeting the few guests that had arrived. "Your Greatness King Gaetan" said Caspian courteously, bowing slightly to a quite small and round king. "Dear boy! What a pleasure to meet you at last! Its been so long since the last time I saw you! I'm filled of joy to know that you finally are in the throne that is rightfully yours" said the man. "My dear king, I wanted to thank you for the excellent care you took of my sister all these years". "Oh, there's nothing to thank, son, your sister is like my own daughter, such an adorable lady, it was the last I could to for my dear friend Caspian IX. I can tell you that your sister has gave me countless happy moments. I can say it was a pleasure to have her in Archeland" said the royal smiling. "These are King Peter and King Edmund" said Caspian introducing his friends. "By Aslan! I cant believe what my eyes are watching! The Kings of Old! Its a great honour! Archeland remembers the great times we had when you ruled" said the king bowing deeply. Both kings bowed and smiled back. The spent some time being introduced to several people.

Then, trumpets started playing and Professor Cornelius announced: "Introducing, Queen Lucy, The Valiant". Lucy came down the stairs, wearing a violet gown with tiny little gems all over it, which made the dress sparkle in the light. She was wearing her simple, yet beautiful crown and her hair cascaded down her back in curls. She descended the last few steps and smiling took Edmund's arm. She was secretly hoping she would meet someone her age today, at least to have someone to talk. The 

Professor's voice sounded again. "Presenting Queen Susan, The Gentle" he said as the girl appeared on top of the marble staircase. King Caspian was overwhelmed by the gentle queen. Her dress was a deep forest green silk, with an intricate embroidery of leaves and flowers on its base in brilliant green thread. Over it, she had a light green v-necked velvet coat a little shorter than the dress, its borders showed a fine decoration in a darker shade of green. Her neck was adorned with an emerald necklace with matching earrings and her hair was tied up on the top of her head, just behind her golden leaf crown, a few curls falling on her back. As she finally came to a halt at the bottom, Peter had to nudge Caspian on the side with the hope that he reacted. The king merely moved at the gesture, his eyes still focused on the queen. A harder nudge came from Peter again, this time obtaining a reaction from Caspian. He straightened himself and offered his arm to Susan, who accepted it happily. The Professor spoke for a third time. "And re-introducing to the court, I present Princess Maram". This time it was Peter who stood flabbergasted, his sight on the top of the staircase. There she was, her hair tied on her side, her chocolate locks falling over her uncovered shoulder, a small silver crown tangled on the top of her head. Her silver dress pooling at her feet, made a wonderful contrast with her tanned skin. The dress was made of a fabric that shone with light as if there were hundreds of diamonds hidden on it. Peter held his captivated sight till she got to the final step, then he advanced to her, slipped a little on his cape, earning a pair of stuffed guffaws from his siblings and Caspian. He reached the stairs and took the delicate hand of the princess in his. "You look breathtaking tonight" he whispered so only she could listen.

The band began to play, and the kings and queens opened the dance. "Why do I have to dance with Lucy" asked Ed complaining. "Because you just cant leave her there, come on Ed is just one dance, be nice!" whispered Peter fast. They waltzed gracefully for some minutes. "I didn't know you were such a good dancer" commented Susan. "Its one of the things you have to learn in this business" he said nonchalantly. Oh dear, how she loved that way of his, that fake modesty of him, crap, she was falling... deep.

On the other side of the room, Edmund was looking pissed, at having to dance with Lucy. He kept on dancing not to hurt her feelings, but, frankly, he was utterly bored. He decided to glance around the room. Amazing how much you can see in a couple of minutes, old kings, awfully looking kings, Santa looking monarchs, well, they were all so old! And then, he saw her, a petit girl that looked as bored as him, standing behind someone who seemed her father and giving the fakest smile ever to some royalty talking to her. He left Lucy and went as unnoticed as possible to where she was. Now the question was, what could he do to approach her? What would have he done if this happened when he first ruled Narnia? And then, he had an idea, do what Peter would. "Good evening, is there everything alright with Your Highnesses?" he said asking the man accompanying the girl. "Everything is perfect, umm, my deepest apologies, but I don't think we have been introduced" said the man politely. "Oh, my bad, I am King Edmund, The Just" he said bowing lightly and extending his hand to the old monarch. "Lia, tell me my eyes are not deceiving me, is King Edmund really talking to me?" said the royal to the girl on his side. "Yes, he is, father" answered her, smiling at Edmund. The lord shook Ed's hand animatedly. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to meet you, Dear King. I am Lord Damian of Archeland, and this is my youngest daughter, Lia". Ed bowed his head at both. "Honourable Lord, can I have a dance with your daughter?". "You shouldn't be asking me this. You're young, enjoy the evening!" The young Pevensie moved to be in front of the princess. "May you honour me with a dance?" he said extending his hand towards the girl. She took it and inclined herself a little. "The honour is totally mine, Majesty". They both walked to the dancing area and started moving according to the notes. It had been long since the last time Edmund danced willingly, but, certainly, it was the first time he danced with such a beautiful lady, _the night is starting to get better_, he thought.

Peter could dance all night, but his feet were starting to ask him for a break. "Would you like to accompany me to the balcony?" he asked to his partner. Maram nodded and both crossed the room to get some fresh air. As soon as they opened the glass doors, a fresh breeze welcomed them. "It feels so nice out here!" exclaimed the princess while twirling a little bit. She was glad to come out, the muscles on her cheek were starting to hurt from having to smile at everyone. "It is indeed very refreshing" said Peter enjoying her childish way. They remained silent for some minutes, just relaxing from acting royal, just being normal. After having cooled down, they re entered the room. They reached the table where the drinks were, when someone started talking behind them. "Dear Princess Maram, long time, no see. You look as beautiful as always" said a young man, slurring slightly. "Prince Amir, you haven't changed at all" Maram answered, her tone tinged with nuisance. "As haven't my proposal to your brother" he said trying to sound interesting. "You will have to go and ask him, but I bet the answer is going to be the same" she said defiantly. "One would have thought that after so long, you would have changed your mind. Are you still playing the hard one? You know perfectly well that I can cover you in jewels and gold, give you anything you ask me" he said taking her hand in his. At this point Peter was getting irritated, who this guy thought he was! "One would have thought that by now you would have understood that I don't care about wealth" he said taking her hand back. "You care about the throne then? It wont be long till I get my father's. Think about it, you would be the Queen of Calormen" said the prince in a louder voice. "That is not my wish, please I will ask you to keep your distance from me". "Your uncle promised me your hand, and I will have it!" he yelled grabbing her arm hurting her. This action caught the attention of the rest of people in the room. "Miraz is dead, his promises were worthless, now leave her alone, as she asked you!" said Peter pushing the prince. "And who are you? This is nothing of your business" slurred the prince. "I'm King Peter, The Magnificent. Now, do us a favour and retire yourself from here, before I ask the guards to do it for you". "Oh, you caught yourself a king, right Princess? Thought you were not interested in thrones" Caspian decided that it was better if he intervened, or things were going to get worse. "Please, Prince Amir, you have drunk too much, its time to stop" he said grabbing him by the shoulders. "Caspian, I'm glad you're here, please help me make this matter clear to our king here, he seems to think that he can interrupt me while I'm talking with my soon to be fiancé". Catching Peters death glare, Caspian said: "I don't remember speaking of that matter with you, nor having my sister telling me anything about any kind of courting. Also, giving the circumstances, I should be the one clarifying matters to you. This morning I received a petition for my sister's hand, and I accepted, so did she, therefore, I'm forced to ask you to give up on your intentions" said Caspian improvising. "And who is this suitor you tell me, is he in here? I want to see if he can offer what I'm willing to give her" said the prince looking at the crowd. "Its me, I am the one who asked for the Princess' hand" said Peter sounding like the king he was. The prince of Calormen looked surprised at the revelation, but moments after, he drew his sword and threw himself at Peter. Of course, Peter was faster than him and both swords found eachother in a clash. The whole room started to yell, the King of Calormen and his daughters, asking Amir to stop, Lucy and Susan, asking Peter to stop it and don't get hurt, but both men were completely deaf to this pleas. Maram didn't know what to do, she knew Amir was not a gifted swords man, but he was dangerous, even more if drunk. Her breathing started to get laboured and soon everything became black for her. Watching as the Princess became paler and paler, Professor Cornelius went as fast to aid her, and caught her fainting form just in time. "Help please!, the Princess has fainted!" he yelled. This was the scene that finally caught the attention from the fighting men. Taking advantage of this, Edmund ordered to some guards to take the prince to the dungeons, where he was going to spend the night in case he wanted to cause more trouble. Caspian and Peter ran to where Maram was. Peter took her in his arms and made his way out from the room, to his room, where she laid her on the bed. On his heels, a nurse got in the room, and started 

tending her, sending him out. "Peter, are you ok?" asked Susan finding her brother pacing in the corridor, "Come on, lets take care of that gash on your arm". They entered the queen's room and she started taking things from her drawers. "I want to be with her, it was my fault that she is like that" said Peter. "You will see her in the morning, now please, you need to rest, I'm sure Lucy wont mind you staying in her bed tonight, she can sleep in here with me" said Susan, trying to calm her brother.

Meanwhile, in the ballroom, Caspian was apologizing to the guests. "Honourable Royalties, after this terrible happening, I ask you to retire to your assigned rooms. I hope you have a pleasurable night". Little by little, the room became empty. Only the King of Calormen stayed. "King Caspian, please, accept my most humble and deepest apologies for this incident, my son is out of his mind, he behaves in a very improper way, it has been my mistake to bring him here. I do not wish that the excellent relationship between our nations become affected in any kind of way by this horrible event". "King Rashid, our relationship remains as strong as always, so does my respect an affection for Your Highness and the rest of your court, the only that has gained the enmity of Narnia is the Prince, he is from this night, banned from this land. I apologize for this decision, but I had no other choice" said Caspian in a calm tone. "I understand, and I completely agree on this decision, I would have done the same. Goodnight, Your Majesty" said the king exiting the room.

Peter had an awful sleep that night, he kept tossing and turning, reliving the past events in his dreams. He woke up several times drenched in sweat, his dreams becoming nightmares. He was glad to see that the sun started rising, he got dressed and went, to his own surprise, to his sister's room. He knocked softly and waited. He heard a soft voice allowing him in. "Peter, what's wrong? Why are you so early?" whispered Susan, not wanting to wake Lucy up. She grabbed her nightgown and hushed Peter outside. The arrived at the library and sat I one of the sofas. "Now, tell me, what worries you?" she said. "I feel guilty for yesterday's events, in less than a week I've made Maram loose conscience twice" he said sorrow darkening his blue eyes. Susan could clearly see the pain in his eyes and hugged him closely. "Peter, you did nothing wrong! You defended her. Who knows what could have happened if you didn't, that prince could have done something terrible with her". She comforted him for some more minutes, till his pain seemed to have subsided a little. He then decided it was time to speak to Caspian. "I think I have to talk to Caspian, he may be angry at me" he said in a determined tone. "I think Caspian is still sleeping at this time, brother. You will have time to speak to him later" she said chuckling. "You're right. Soo... how are your love affairs, dear sister? I haven't been asked permission to court you by a certain King" he said his tone dropping to a joking one. "Since when you have to allow someone to court me, Peter? I think I'm pretty capable to decide it myself" she said playing along with his "big brother" act. "Since I'm your older brother and I want your welfare only" . "Then, I should be requested at least an opinion on your love affairs, High King, as I am your sister and want your welfare too". "Oh, you will, you will, as soon as I have a love affair" he said smiling innocently. "So you are telling me that you feel absolutely nothing for our dear Princess?" she asked knowing that she had touched a delicate matter. "There is no way I can develop any kind of relationship with her, Su, we have little time left and there are more important matters to take care of" he said, his expression becoming serious. "I think that soon, you will learn that love come when you less expect it" she said standing up leaving the room. Peter stayed in the library, trying to organize his thoughts. He didn't have time to love now, he barely had three weeks to give some help to this land, he couldn't had his mind drift to something else. He heard the door close on his back, and instinctively turned to see who was in there. His heart stopped for a second, as he saw Maram leaning on her nurse, seeming 

to have some trouble to walk. He immediately ran to her side, lifting her in his arms, and taking her to the closest sofa. "You shouldn't be out of your bed, Princess" he said, concern evident in his voice. "I am not dying, my liege, I simply fainted, that's all" she said moving her bare feet closer to her body. The nurse left silently, leaving the royals alone. Minutes passed by without any word coming from them, the sun carrying his duty, shining high in the narnians sky. "My nurse told me that it was you who brought me to your chamber last night. I thank you for that" said the telmarine. "I just did what I was supposed, it was because of me that you fell in such state, so I did the only thing I could do at that time" he said looking at her. She turned to gaze into his eyes as if searching something, her own eyes tinted with a glint that Peter couldn't recognize. His heart was beating hard against his chest, his hand reaching unconsciously to graze her knee. They held their gazes for what felt like an eternity, trying to decipher the mysterious signs in eachother's eyes. He then remembered that he should be helping in Cair Paravel, and rose with the intention of leaving. He gave a couple of steps when a sudden feeling boosted in his chest. He crossed the distance between him and Maram and, placing both hands on the sides of her face, he kissed her. The kiss lasted only seconds, as Peter left the room in a blink. Maram stayed there, her lips still tingling from the kings kiss.

Peter literally ran from the castle to the stables, where he took his horse and went straight to Cair Paravel, he definitely needed some hard work to ease his mind. He arrived and greeted the workers that were there already.

In the castle, Caspian and Edmund were looking for Peter. It was not his habit to leave without telling where he went. They met Susan on their way to the kitchen, to ask if any of the servants had seen him. "Su, have you seen Peter? We cant find him" asked Ed. "Yes, we spoke very early, he was very troubled" said Susan calmly. "Oh, then I have an idea on where he is" said the youngest king.

The two kings arrived at Cair Paravel a few hours later. They saw Peter carrying some rocks and doing most of the hard work. They approached him and started to help as well. "Caspian, I need to have a private talk with you" he said cleaning his soiled hands in his trousers. Both men went to a farther corner. "I wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday, I don't know why I acted so stupidly" said Peter, his head bent down. "My dear friend, I think you would have acted very unlikely yourself if you didn't stand for my sister last night, I'm very grateful that you did, and I know my sister is too. The only thing that has me wondering is why did you showed yourself as my sister's courting" said Caspian eyeing Peter's reaction. "I don't know either, I just did. For some reason, I do not seem to be in control of my actions lately". "Is there anything else I should know, Peter?" asked Caspian worried, Peter always seemed to think before acting. "This morning, I was in the library and your sister came in. It was, in a way, a relief to see her awake and smiling, but I couldn't help to think it was me who ruined her night. Of course, she was not mad at me, rather the opposite. But then, when I was about to leave, I did something that I'm terribly ashamed of, I kissed her" he said looking at Caspian. "You are ashamed of that? To fall in love? Then, you are not the person I thought you were, Peter". "I can't fall in love, Caspian, I don't have time for that" he said his voice cracking. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes, his confusion getting bigger and desperation finding its way into his heart. Caspian looked at his friend, understanding his state. "Peter, one never decides when is the right time to fall in love, let your heart be, and I know your distress will disappear" said the king, clapping Peter on the back. "Now, leave the work to us, you have been working long. Go back to the castle, relax a little"

In the castle, Susan sat in her balcony, enjoying the sun in the company of Maram. She was glad that she was almost fully recovered, but there was something in her that she couldn't quite put her finger on. "Maram, are you feeling alright? You seem bothered" she asked gently. The Princess took some time to answer. "It's your brother, Susan, he 

has me very confused". "Why?" inquired Susan, looking expectantly at the other girl. "This morning, in the library, he seemed to be grieving a lot about yesterday, but what confused me the most, was the kiss he gave me" said the telmarine touching her lips slightly. "He did WHAT?!... Oh, dear, I'm going to have a nice chat with him when I see him" said Susan. "Please no, I don't want to cause him more trouble" said the Princess. Susan said nothing, but something caught her eye in the distance. "Excuse me" she said, running to catch her brother before he could hide somewhere. He had barely dismounted when his sister came running towards him. "You little liar! How can you tell me that you don't love her, and then you kiss her! And don't ask me who, cause you know very well who I'm talking about!" yelled the gentle queen. "Please, Su, leave it for another time, for now I'm too confused" he said not wanting to have a fight with her. He went past her and went directly to his bedroom. He dropped himself in his bed and let out an exasperated yell. Why did things have to be like that! His duty was first, but now his heart was telling him that there was something more important now. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Lucy entering his room, till she poked him on the side. "Oh, hi Lu" he said rolling over to lean on his back facing his sister. "Peter, what is wrong with you? You have been acting so weird lately" said the little one concerned. "I don't know where to start , Lu, I don't think you, or anyone for that matter, can help me now" said Peter sighing. "Well, I think I know what it is" said Lucy seriously. "You are focusing so hard on what you have to do, that you don't want to see what you want to do, and I know is because of the little time we have left in here. Please Peter, Aslan wants us to enjoy in here, and you are not" she said looking at her brother with sad eyes. "Ill try Lu, now I think I need a bath, I must be stinking" he said a sad smile playing on his lips.

In the tub, Peter started thinking about what Lucy said. She may be young, but that didn't mean she wasn't wise. Just today, he was told three times that he shouldn't refuse love in his life. He then remembered how good that kiss felt. Her lips were so soft and sweet. He closed his eyes and let the sensation wash all over him, it felt so good, so relaxing, so new after all he was feeling the last days. He slowly started to doze off. He was in a forest, enjoying the smell of pine and lavender. His feet were talking him to an unknown place, but he didn't care, he was simply happy. Then in a gap of trees, he saw the majestic lion he knew so well, Aslan. He approached him and kneeled, paying his respects to the Great Lion. "Peter, rise. It has been a long time since I last saw you" said the deep, imposing voice of the lion. "But Aslan, what are you doing here?" asked the boy. "I came, because I felt that you needed to speak to me, dear boy". "Aslan, I don't know what to do. I know that I have to take care of the needs of Narnia, but, now my heart gives me another need" he said looking at the leaves at his feet. "Peter, listen carefully. There are many things that we can control, but love is not one of them. Not even I can control that, it is a magic more powerful than any other. Dear boy, don't close yourself to it, cause then it will strike you even harder. You should never ignore your heart, for it is the one that tells you what you truly desire" said Aslan soothing all the worries from the boy. Peter woke up being shaken by Edmund. "Pete, are you alright? You have been here for hours, the water is cold already" he said. "Ed! Aslan appeared on my dream!" said Peter jumping from the tub and grabbing the towel Ed was offering him. Edmund was surprised by this sudden change on his brother's mood, but he preferred it this way.

In the next days, Peter seemed to have changed into a whole new person, he seemed happier, smiled more, joked frequently, his troubles seemed to have been blown away. However, he kept his distance from the telmarine princess, limiting himself to greet her and have a casual chat with her.

One afternoon, Peter and Edmund where checking the plans on how Cair Paravel was being rebuilt. "Didn't you told me that Aslan helped you with your problems, then, tell me why you have distanced yourself from Maram? She seems to be quite sad for that. 

I thought you loved her" asked Edmund looking directly to Peter's face. "I do, but for now, I need some time to organize my head, Ed" said Peter understanding Edmund's concern.

In another room, another two royals were having a chat. Caspian was sitting in font of Susan, both having their afternoon tea. "Susan, haven't I made my intentions clear towards you?" asked Caspian putting his cup down. "What intentions are those, my king?" said the girl, playing a little with him. "I want to court you, take our relationship to another content" he said seriously. "You flatter me, King Caspian. Then, you must communicate your wish to Peter, and see if he approves" said Susan sipping her tea calmly. "I thought you were the one to decide that, Milady" he said kneeling beside her and taking her hand and kissing it softly. She left her cup on the table too, and touching his lips with one finger, said, "It's true, but I know well that he cares about my welfare, so I want him to give his approval". "As you wish, My Queen" he said daring to plant a soft kiss on her lips before leaving. _He is such a flirt_, she thought, tasting the flavour of tea and sugar of his lips.

Finding his way to where Ed and Peter were, Caspian joined the other two. "Um.. Peter, I would like to ask you something" he said. Peter just nodded as a signal for him to continue. "Well, I want your permission to court your sister" he said simply. Peter, who, unfortunately, decided to drink some juice, spitted the contents of his mouth over Edmund. "Arrrgh! Hey!" said the dripping boy. "You want to court Susan? I thought you were courting her long ago. If it was someone else asking me this, I would certainly say no, but being you, Caspian, I know that there is no one better for her" he said standing up to give his friend a one armed hug. "Oi! Whatever I think doesn't count?" said Edmund raising to his feet. "I'm glad that its you who is courting her, only Aslan knows what kind of freaks could have been interested in her" he said laughing at the scared face Caspian had, and went to congratulate his friend too. "Can I know what is happening in here?" asked Susan entering the room with Maram. "Su, its good that you're here. Caspian just asked to be your courting" said Ed. "Oh that's good news! I'm so glad for you, Susan!" said Maram hugging the queen, then running to do the same to her brother. "Finally, brother!" she said jokingly. "I thought you were going to stay single for the rest of your life!". Her excitement vanished when she saw Peter, a deep sorrow pushing all her joy away. "I am... going to tell Lucy the good news" she said avoiding his gaze, fearing that he may be able to see the tears welling on her eyes, and rapidly exiting the room. Only Peter seemed to notice this, as Edmund was pretending to throw up at the kiss Caspian and Susan were sharing. Peter smiled at the scene. "Ed, lets leave the King and his courtess alone, shall we?" he said dragging Edmund by the collar. In their way out, Edmund turned to him and said: "Do you think I didn't realize how Maram reacted when she saw you? I told you she is hurt. If I were in your place, I would go and try to talk to her" he said easily escaping from Peter's hold. Peter remained unmoving, as if rooted on the floor. He had seen the shine of tears on her eyes while she was leaving. _Never ignore your heart, for it tells you what you truly desire_, he remembered what Aslan said in his dream. He, suddenly, understood what he was supposed to do, and ran to Lucy's room, where he knew he would find Maram.


	3. Chapter 3: His Hearts True Desire

**Hiii!! Finally some action! Hope you like it! ******

Chapter 3: His heart's true desire.

He opened the door, and there she was, tears flowing down her chocolate orbs, Lucy holding her in her arms, stroking her hair. The two girls jumped by the noise of the door. "Maram, I need to talk to you" said Peter ignoring the fact that his intromission had been extremely rude. Lucy got the hint, and left, closing the door behind her. Maram bent her head, so her hair covered her puffy and red eyes. Peter sat on her side. "Maram I... " but he was interrupted by her. "What do you want now, Peter? Can't you see that you've hurt me enough? That everytime I see you, I feel that mass of feelings swelling up again?" she shouted at him, new tears damping her cheeks. He felt like his heart was being stabbed when he saw the deep pain in her face. "No, don't cry, please! I came to apologize for being such an arse. I never wanted to hurt you" he said taking her hand. She took her hand back instantly and moved farther from him. "Do you think that an apology will ease my pain, High King? How wrong you are. How would you feel if love was denied to you, if coldness is all you get in return? That's what you have done with me" she said sobbing uncontrollably. He crossed the room and grabbed the girl by her shoulders firmly, but not hurting her. "Look at me Maram! I didn't plan to fall in love with you! I was confused, I didn't know what to do, it hurts me too to see you like this, suffering for something I'm the only one to blame for" and at that, he did he lowered his lips to hers, trying to somehow show her that he meant all what he said. She pushed him away from her and slapped him across the face. She ran to the door, but he was faster and blocked her way. "I love you" was all he said before letting her go. She ran as fast as she could down the corridor, till she crashed against someone, Caspian. She hugged him and began crying even harder, her sobs echoing in the corridor. Caspian knew who was responsible for this, and asking Susan to take care of his sister, went to look for the other king. He found him in the corridor close to his room, and went straight to him, his fist crashing against the man's jaw. Peter was thrown into the ground by the impact, where he stayed for a while. Caspian held his hand to him. "That was for making my sister cry, I'm sorry" he said helping his friend back to his feet. "Now tell me, what happened?". Both men entered the closest room. "I just apologized to her. I tried to make her understand why I acted like that, but she wouldn't listen. Caspian, you know how it feels to fall in love, how even the most insane ideas, look good when one is in such state. What else could I do other than kiss her? Show her how desperate I am to have her sympathy back!" said Peter, his hands running through his hair, tears dropping from his chin. "Dear friend, calm down. You have to understand the pain in her heart, but I know that even having all that anguish in her heart, my sister has understood your feelings, and that has confused her even more. Give her some time to think, to clear her mind, and then, spoke to her again, with your heart, and things will be different" said Caspian trying to give some comfort to Peter. "It hurts me too, to see her like that, being so distressed, so sad. I never wanted that, never"

Meanwhile, Susan was trying to soothe the painful sobs of the girl crying in her lap. "Maram, please, be calm" she whispered, softly stroking her hair. "I don't want to feel this love for your brother, Susan, but I can't stop it! it hurts so much and I can't make it go away!" said the girl. The queen stayed silent, not knowing what to say. Caspian came some time later, bringing a miserable Peter with him. "My Queen, I think it's better to leave this two alone, they have many things to talk about" he said. She didn't contradict him, and just followed him out of the room. Peter then, mustering all his courage, sat next to the princess, and gently lifted her chin with his hand. With his thumb he brushed the streaks of the tears in her cheeks, lingering there to stroke it softly. They stared at eachother's eyes, words useless for the moment. "I meant every 

word I said to you" he said, his eyes fierce with determination. "I love you, and I will repeat it any number of times, until you believe me". The princess looked away for a second but soon returned to his eyes. "I believe you, but the pain in my heart is still there" she whispered, his blue eyes, bringing some peace to her. "Then let me soothe it, let me replace it with love" he whispered too, closing the gap between them, and kissing her for the second time in the day. This time, she kissed back, letting her heart took care of the moment. The kiss was sweet, innocent, but passionate at the same time. When they separated, he kneeled in front of her, took both of her hands in his and kissed them. "Then, Milady, would you allow me to court you as is only right?" he said. "That is a matter to be treated with the King, Your Majesty. I can only say that I'm honoured to be the one you chose" she said smiling. He then, rose to his feet, kissed her hand again, and left, pausing at the door. "You will hear of me soon, Milady" he said before vanishing through the door. To his shock, the other royals were standing right next to the door. "What are you doing here?" he inquired. "It was in case you needed to be separated again" answered Edmund, who seemed to be there unwillingly. "It was not necessary, was it? but well, now that the King is here, I may ask you a favour" he said looking at Caspian. "As you told me before, King Peter, there's no better suitor for my sister, neither someone that cares as much for her as you do, so if its your wish to court her, then feel free, as I have no objection" he said, his speech worthy of the king he was. Peter bowed at him, only to be straightened back by the hug from Caspian. Maram got out from the room, and was hugged closely by Susan and Caspian. She smiled whole heartedly for the first time in days. After all the congratulations, they noticed that Lucy had fallen sleep in the nearby chair. "That is our hint to retire to our chambers" said Peter taking her in his arms. "Goodnight" he dismissed himself, taking Lucy to her room.

Susan woke up the next day surrounded by flowers. Every corner of her room was covered in them, from roses to tulips. She laughed at the gesture, knowing who was behind it. She got out of her bed and got dressed for the day, making a mental note to thank a certain king for the flowers. She met the rest of the inhabitants of the castle in the dining room for breakfast. "My Queen is looking radiant this morning" said Caspian kissing her hand and helping her into her seat. "You flatter me. You are looking very handsome yourself, My King. Thank you for the flowers in my room this morning" said Susan smiling to the king. "Can you leave all that sweetness for when I'm not around, please!" said Edmund making a disgusting face. As he finished speaking, Maram appeared and Peter jumped to his feet and escorted her to her place in the table. "Oh, please, no more!" yelled Ed in exasperation. They all laughed at him. "You shouldn't be talking, Ed, you were all attentive and charming to that girl at the ball" said Lucy. "What girl at the ball?" asked Peter. "You never told me that, Ed". The raven haired boy blushed deeply at this. "Come on Lu, tell us who she was" said Susan curious. "I don't know who she is. She is as tall as Susan, has long black hair, straight, reaching her middle back, not tanned, and I think she has green eyes" described Lucy. "Oh! That's Lady Lia, daughter of Lord Damian of Archeland. We were quite good friends while I stayed there" said Maram. "We should invite them over, to spend some days with us, as Edmund here, made such a good relationship with her" said Peter mocking his brother. "It is around time that you got interested in girls, Ed, I remember that when we ruled Narnia, at this age you had several ladies trying to catch your attention" commented Susan. "Lia is not like those monsters" said Ed. "Oh so you're on a first name basis now? Whoa Ed! You are in love!" said Peter clapping on his back. "Stop it! I don't get why you make such a scandal about it!" said the boy standing and leaving. "He is in love!" said Lucy excitedly.

Later on, Susan, Maram and Lucy, decided that it was a good idea to invite the Lord of Archeland and his daughter to a visit. The three made a beautiful invitation, and sent it away that same day. All of this, of course, was to be kept as a secret from Edmund, 

who would most likely run away and hide in the woods, rather than stay and greet the guests. Susan left the other two to have a walk in the town. There she was saluted by all the villagers and even got presents from them. A group of 4 little girls approached her. "Good morning, Your Majesty" they said making a reverence. "Good morning, girls" she answered smiling at them. "Would you like to come and pick some flowers with us?" asked the girls looking at her hopefully. "Sure, how could I refuse to such an invitation!" said the Queen. Taking both her hands, the girls were ecstatic with their new companion.

Back in the castle, Caspian was looking for Susan. "Lucy, have you seen your sister?" he asked. "She went to the town to have a walk" answered the Valiant Queen. "Is there something bothering you, little sister?" asked him back, looking the sadness in her eyes. "No, is nothing. I just feel lonely. Peter is too busy with Cair Paravel and courting Maram. Susan is in lala land most of the time, so we can't do anything together, Edmund is in a bad mood all the time, and you are busy as well. And well, everytime I'm doing something with Maram, Peter comes and takes her away" said Lucy taking all her frustrations away. Caspian hugged the little queen. "You should have told me! I'm not busy all the time, so whenever you feel alone or bored, we can do something together. A mouse told me that you wanted to learn to use the bow" said Caspian referring to Reepicheep. "And also, I got an answer from Lord Damian, he is coming in two days, and he's going to bring his other children" he said, knowing that this news were going to give some excitement to the girl in his lap. "Oh then there are a lot of things to do! I have to go tell the kitchens, and the maids have to prepare the rooms! I have to do it immediately!" said Lucy, jumping from her current position and running away, still mumbling frantically. Caspian laughed and went to the stables.

A little road from the castle, he arrived to the village. He, too, was received with greetings and reverences. "Have you seen Queen Susan, dear man?" he asked to a man selling vegetables. "Yes, she is in the entrance to the woods, with the children" he answered bowing to his king. He thanked the man and went to the place mentioned. He saw that Susan was sitting under a tree, surrounded by children. She seemed to be telling them a story, and the children were as attentive to her words. "So when did the High King kill the White Witch?" asked one boy, his excitement getting the best of him. Susan laughed at his eagerness. "No, dear, it was not Peter who killed her. When she was about to pierce him with her sword, Aslan arrived and got over her and finished her" said Susan. The little boy who interrupted her before, stood up and jumping around said: "When I'll be older I want to be like The High King!". Susan laughed again, it was then when she saw Caspian leaning on a nearby tree. The children saw him too, and ran to him. The stopped a few steps from him and bowed, then some started admiring his sword, others his horse, and the girls where already looking for flowers to make him a crown. He walked over to where Susan was, and sat by her side. "The children seem to love you, My Queen" he said looking at her. "They love the stories I tell them, I think they admire you and Peter more" she answered leaning back on the tree. A huge noise caught their attention; the children were having a fight. Susan went to them and separated them. "Hey! Why are you fighting? Things are not solved like that, kids" she said. _She will be a great mother once day_, thought Caspian watching the scene. He walked to where Susan was, trying to sort the situation. "What happened in here, boys?" asked Caspian. "He wanted to take your sword, King Caspian, but I told him that it was not right and he kicked me" said one of the kids. "It was only to see it!" said the other boy. "What is your name?" asked the king to the second boy. "F..Fenrir" he said scared. "Then, Fenrir, you should know that swords are terribly dangerous and you could have been hurt" he said, kneeling to be at the same height as him. "Yes, sir". Caspian, then, took Susan's hand and helped her to get up on the horse and, after having mounted the animal too, they said goodbye.

Arriving at the castle, Susan jumped from the horse and ran from the stables, calling Caspian to catch her if he could. He gave her some advantage and ran after her. He got her by the waist and both fell to the floor, laughing. "It was easy for you. This dress doesn't let me run properly" she said. The king laughed at her feeble excuse for getting caught. He rolled over, so he was on top of her, and kissed her passionately. Someone cleared their throat behind them. "Sorry to interrupt your... er... private moment, but Lucy needs some help, and she needs you Su" said Peter holding his laughter at their faces.

Two days went by with last minute preparations and a little more yelling. "Why do we have to wear fancy clothes?" asked an irritated Edmund. "Because the King of Archeland is coming, and it's not proper to be ragged and sweaty" said Susan straightening some wrinkles in his clothes. They were all reunited in the entrance, waiting not too calmly. Finally, a carriage approached them, coming to a halt not far from them. The doors opened, and a round short man descended with some difficulty. "Your Majesties, it is a great honour to see you again" said Lord Damian, reverencing. Short after him, came Lia, dressed in a long brown dress. She, too, bowed at them. Edmund froze, colour coming to his face. He turned to see his siblings faces to see them grinning madly at him. _They are sooo going to pay for this_, he thought. Then, two boys that looked a little older than Lucy, descended too and kneeled behind their father. After the formalities, Maram run to the lord and hugged him. "My Lord, I've missed our afternoon teas so much!" she said. "Milady, Archeland is less bright without you there" responded the old man. She then, went to hug the children. "Dear Lord, let's move inside, you must be tired" said Caspian. "Ed, can you escort Lady Lia? You may give her a tour by the castle, as well" added the king. If looks cold kill, Caspian would have dropped dead right there from the glance Edmund was giving him. He extended his arm to the girl. "Shall we?" he said trying to keep his voice steady.

"... and this is the library" said Edmund, sounding quite bored. "With all respect, my liege, you don't seem quite happy. I can continue the tour on my own, if you wish" she said, her voice barely louder than a whisper. "Not at all. Is just that this castle is a quite boring, but I would be delighted if we could continue our walk outside" he said kissing her hand. They took the closest way out, and arrived to the vast garden. "I have ever seen dancing trees before. Narnia is indeed a wonderful land" she said amazed at the swirling leaves greeting her. "I'm sure Archeland is beautiful too, it has to be, for your beauty has to be surrounded by nothing less" he said. He was surprised by his behaviour, those lessons he got from Peter were coming of use. "You are definitely charming, King Edmund, I bet you have a lot of girls wanting your favours" said Lia trying to hide her blush. "I may have said some nice words to other ladies, but just for politeness, you, Milady, are the only one I have meant them" he said. They continued to walk, just admiring the surroundings. "I believe there must be a fine lady waiting for you in your world, isn't it?" asked the girl, embarrassment fresh on her face. "There's no –fine lady- in my world or here. I have never really had an interest in girls" he said disinterestedly. "Oh, you are interested in boys then?" she blurted out and then, and, realizing the huge indelicacy she made, she became beetroot red in the face. Edmund just exploded in laughter. It took a good ten minutes for him to get a hold on it and stop. "Oh my, I haven't laughed like that for a long time. Now, Milady, I reassure you that my interest lies on girls indeed, but what I meant was that I never had a deep interest in any girl in particular before yourself" he said. "Me? But Your Majesty deserves someone better, with a better title" she said embarrassed. "Titles don't make a difference to me. You are sweet and gentle, funny and smart, you have a sincerity that is adorable and, as an extra, you are beautiful. I don't think I can find someone better" he said turning to look deeply in her emerald eyes. She stayed glued to the spot, looking directly into his eyes, as if there was an invisible rope holding her rooted to the ground. His gaze was intense, and she could almost believe that he could read her 

thoughts across her eyes. Edmund got a step closer to her, still holding his gaze, when she didn't back away, he advanced a little more. _He's very close now, what can I do in a situation like this!_, thought Lia. Ed bent his head and planted a sweet kiss on her cheek, not wanting to go too far, and maybe upset her. Lia was surprised, _he indeed is a gentleman_. The young king noted that she had a kind of sad expression on her face. "Did I do something that bothered you, Milady?" asked the boy in a concerned tone, upsetting her was the last thing he wanted to do. "No, no, I was simply caught off guard by your actions, My King". Edmund said nothing and turned again to face the path ahead. They walked for a few more minutes till Lia stopped, causing the young king to stop too. "Is there anything wrong, Lady Lia?" he asked. "I was just wondering if Your Majesty was upset" she said after a while. "I am, for being impulsive and invading your personal space" he responded, resentment surfacing clear as water in his eyes. She took his hand in hers and strokes it delicately. She was so close now, his self restraint wouldn't withstand longer. And then again, her clear eyes met his, and all the little control he had over his action was lost. His hand went to hold her waist and in a swift movement, his lips were on hers. The young Lady was in shock, but gave in merely seconds after, hands resting on his neck. Now Edmund really understood Caspian and Susan, a kiss was able to transmit so many things. They parted to catch some air, as both were holding it, unknowing of what to do. He took her hand in his entwining their fingers and continued strolling, happiness irradiating from both of them.

**AN: thanks everyone for the reviews… finally I've uploaded chapter 3... sorry if it took too long... I haven't had too many ideas... hope you like it and please review!! If you like the story and ad it to your favs, then please leave a review. Any ideas or suggestions on the story are very welcome , as comments on the parts you liked the most!! Thanks again and cookies for everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4: Love is in the Air

**Ok, new chappy! Some fun coming! Hope you like it!! ******

Chapter 4: Love is in the air

Meanwhile on one of the inner open spaces, Maram was sitting in the grass, dedicated to the little embroidery she was doing. She heard some steps coming closer to her and lifted her gaze, only to meet Peter watching her closely. "Is there anything I can do for you, My King?" she asked. He just smiled and sat by her side. She put her embroidery on the side and turned to him. "Shouldn't you be with Lord Damian, King Peter?" she asked. "Your brother and Susan had taken care of him, so I thought we could spend some time together, as it hasn't been possible the last days" he said. She laughed at his comment. "Oh, well, Lucy is a little bossy when it comes to organizing events. She had me doing chores all this days". "I should have a quick talk with her later" he said leaning to kiss her softly at first, but more passionate after. She responded with the same intensity, having missed his attentions lately.

They separated moments later, both with big smiles on their faces. "Wonder how Ed is doing with Lady Lia" said Peter. "I think they are doing just fine" she said as she saw the couple holding hands in the distance. The younger couple slowly approached them. Maram got up from Peter's side and hugged Lia. "Lia!! We haven't had time to talk yet!! You look so lovely today! There are so many things I have to tell you!!" she said enthusiastically. Both girls started talking at top speed in something that didn't sound very English. "So, little brother, have you kissed her yet?" asked Peter eyeing Edmund. The answer was clear to him, when The Just King's face went so red, he could feel the heat coming from it. "You did!! Congratulations!" said the High King clapping the boy on the back. "I think I would need some more... er... practice in that matter" said Edmund mischievously, still blushing. Peter laughed at this statement. "I'm sure you will have some opportunities, you seem to have found the perfect match to practice" he said between chuckles.

The girls finished their talk not long after and rejoined the two boys. "What kind of language was that?" asked Peter. "Oh, that's the Archeland dialect, you are not used to it and we were talking a little fast" said Maram. Suddenly, they heard a yell coming from not too far from them. The four run to see what happened, Edmund and Peter leading, and found Lucy hiding behind one of Lia's brothers. "Lu, what happened?" asked Edmund running to his sister. "I had a huuuge sloppy worm on my arm!" said the girl squirming at the memory. They all gave a sigh of relieve. "Taril! Ameril! Why didn't you help Queen Lucy?" asked Maram fake anger in her voice. "We did!! She yelled before we could do something!" protested the twins. "Are you being nice to her? I don't want to know that you put that worm on her arm" "The worm fell from that tree, when Taril was getting an apple for the Queen" said Ameril. "It's true, they have been very nice to me all afternoon" said Lucy. Maram smiled at her and then said something to the boys in that complicate dialect.

Dinner went by with animated chat and laughs, music playing on the background. The mood in the room was of such happiness that Lord Damian invited Susan to dance. Soon Peter and Maram followed with Edmund and Lia. Lucy had a hard time deciding on who to dance with, and as an escape for such dilemma, she decided to dance with Caspian who didn't have a pair to dance, leaving the twins a little bothered.

The dance was happy, different from the others as the lively beat changed constantly. As the dance was originary from Archeland, only Lord Damian, Lia and Maram knew how to dance, so they had to teach their couples. A lot of missteps and claps later, they learned the dance. They finished dancing and went back to their sits. "Princess Maram, please tell me what happened with Prince Amir, he caused a great commotion last time, but I never knew why" asked the Lord. "Prince Amir is no longer a friend of 

Narnia, Dear Lord. He came demanding my sister's hand, and as it was denied, once more, to him, he made a scandal, even got into a fight, with High King Peter here" answered Caspian. "Unbelievable! I never thought he was capable of such thing! I have never liked him, always been quite arrogant for my taste, if only I were close to you, Milady, he would have suffered the anger of Archeland!" said the old man. "Now I know why Amir was thrown out of our lands too"

The next day, the enlarged group and Professor Cornelius travelled to Cair Paravel. The works in there had speed up quite a lot, finally starting to resemble to the splendorous castle it was before. After admiring the half built palace, they descended to the beach. "Oho! I have never seen a seashore as magnificent as this!" said the Lord. He and the Professor then went to examine the cliffs. "So, what are we going to do today?" asked a excited Lucy. "I would love to take a walk along the shore" said Susan. Caspian went to her side and they started walking. "We wont take long, take care!" said Susan waving. "Those two need to be alone for a while, apparently" said Peter. "So, Peter, what do we do?" asked Lucy again. "I wanted to go to the cliff to see the view from up there" said the older brother looking at the telmarine princess. "I like the idea, I've always wanted to go there" said Maram. Peter looked apologetically to his sister and took Maram's hand, starting to walk in direction of the cliff. "Fine! Seems like I cant count on my oldest siblings. Edmund, I know you wont leave me here, so what do we do?" asked the little queen a third time. Edmund looked at her, his mind working at top speed to look for a good excuse. "Um, actually Lu... I kind of wanted to show the forest to Lia" he said almost whispering. "Honestly!! Seems like no one has time for me anymore! Fine, do whatever you want... ill find what to do alone!" she said angrily and ran to sit under a bordering tree, her arms crossed in her chest. Taril and Ameril ran to her, doing their best to comfort her. Edmund looked at Lia, who seemed quite sad for leaving Lucy. "Come on, let's go. I know the trees will be pleased to dance for us" he said leading her by the arm.

A little far from there, Susan and Caspian were walking hand in hand, seawater washing over their feet. Susan moved her feet and splashed Caspian, so his trousers got sprayed with salty water. "Oh, My Queen, you just didn't do that" said Caspian in a fake dangerous tone. "And what are you going to do, My King?" asked Susan teasing him. He smiled deviously and lifted her in his arms. "Caspian, no! Don't you dare to throw me!" came a desperate yell from the girl. "I'm sorry My Queen, but you have to be punished" he said walking to where the water was a little deeper. Happy with their current position, he let himself fall, water covering them almost completely for some seconds, and then rising again. Susan's hair, which fell on her back in graceful locks before, was now damp and straight sticking to her neck and back, and her dress was even worse. She turned to give Caspian a deep hated look, but as soon as she saw him smiling brightly, his hair in a bigger mess that normal and chortling softly at her, she could do anything else other than laughing too. They got out of water and decided to sit on a rock to dry out a little. "Oh my, I think ill arrive dripping to the castle, this dress will take ages to dry completely" she said considering the quantity of layers it had. "You can always remove it and leave it on a rock, the heat will dry it faster" said Caspian, ignoring the meaning his words could have. "Aren't you being cheeky" said Susan, laughing at his scared face after realizing what he said. "Oh, no, no, no! I didn't mean that! I was saying that you should remove the heavier layers, so they can dry faster" he said. Susan laughed at his correction, his ace just adorable. She took the two first layers of the dress, made of velvet and silk, and stayed in two soft cotton ones. She then sat back on the rock where Caspian was. "Susan, you seem to like children a lot" he said looking at the horizon. "Do you say it because of the children in the village? Oh yes I do like them a lot, they are so lively and cute!" "They love you too, as the rest 

of the telmarines, how couldn't they if you are so lovely" he said looking at her crystal eyes, "You are going to be a great mother one day". He finished the sentence and captured her lips with his, desire evident in their kiss. They deepened the kiss, any sense of formality or decorum forgotten. His hands travelled from her face to her sides, memorizing the curve of her waist and kiss, while hers were running up and down his back. His lips separated from hers to draw the outline of her jaw and neck, his hunger for her increasing with every inch of skin he touched. Her breathing was becoming short and fast as warmth took over her whole body, burning where his lips lingered. He had to stop while he could control himself, he didn't want to press any matters to her. He kissed her tenderly before straightening to his feet and helping her from the rock. "I think its time for us to go back, the others might be wondering where we are, and I think Peter will want to murder me if we take a longer" he said.

Meanwhile, on the cliff, Peter was showing the routes to some places to Maram. "... and if you follow the river in there you will arrive to Beruna.." he said turning to her, finding no one at his side. He then saw the telmarine dancing around, eyes closed enjoying the wind, feeling the grass on her bare feet. He got hold of her and twirled her around, making her giggle. They stopped, and she stumbled to the floor, dizzy by all the twirling but laughing hysterically. He, too, dropped next to her and watched her laugh, enjoying the sound of it. "You weren't listening to me, Princess" he said trying to sound stern. "I'm sorry, but I had a sudden need to dance, the wind seemed to be alive, dancing gracefully with me" she said looking at him, remainders of laughter shining in her eyes. "Oh, but you wont get away with it, Milady" he said, tickling her mercilessly. He stopped some time after, only when she started asking for mercy. The High King then realized that he was on top of her, so he took advantage of such position and kissed her softly. It was something he couldn't get enough of, her taste so addictive, he could only ask for more. Her fingers played with the hairs on the base of his neck, causing his want to grow even stronger. They kissed for what seemed and eternity. His arm went to surround her waist and with little effort he turned them, so it was she who was on top now, his arm still on her waist, holding her securely. His free hand went to her neck, deepening the kiss. Soft small hands slowly massaged his chest through his cotton shirt, feeling his warmth, his scent of wood and salt invading her completely. Her hair feel on a curtain covering their faces, lavender filling his nostrils. He felt in heaven, but, as it couldn't be in any other way, his responsibility sense kicked in. He rolled them over again, and finished the kiss, moving to rest on his elbow. "Come on, I want to show you something" he said, rising to his feet and offering his hand to her. They walked for a couple of minutes and arrived to a little waterfall that ended in a tiny lake. "It is so beautiful!" said the girl getting closer. She was so amazed by the beauty of the place that she was not paying attention to where she walked and tripped on a rock just on the border or the lake. Needless to say, she fell, face first, on the lake, splashing water everywhere. Peter couldn't help but laugh his head off at the scene. Still laughing he tried to help her out, only to be pulled to the water too. "You thought you were going to get away after laughing at me?" said a dripping princess. They got out of the water moments later deciding that the best way to dry out was stand under the sun and let the wind help too. Finding a clear spot in the grass, they laid down. Peter used this opportunity to steal a kiss from the telmarine, moving quickly to close the gap between them. The kiss was cold but equally irresistible as their other kisses, but giving a different texture to it. Soon, the kiss got warmer, the kings hand travelling slowly from the girls ankle to her knee, as her hand was outlining his back muscles, not daring to touch his skin directly. Formality didn't take long to make its presence known, as Peter quickly let her go. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to.. um.. I don't know what happened" he said excusing himself. She moved her hand to his cheek and turned his head to her, placing a gentle peck on his pouting lips. "You weren't The High King if you acted in any other way" she said her words soothing him. He laid back on the grass and Maram curled on 

his side. "I think we should head back, its almost time to return to the castle" he said breaking the silence.

Trees were surrounding the couple, leaves swirling around them showing them their dance. Lady Lia couldn't resist swirling too, improvising moves to her hearts desire. Edmund just stood unmoving, watching the girl. She then took his hands and carried him in the dance. The royals were the centre of a huge ball or leaves and trees, the only music being the sound of wind. Both Lady and King bowed at eachother to finish the dance, entwining hands again. After walking a few meters, the young king pulled the girl softly, backing her against a tree. Ignoring all courtesy, he kissed her fully on the lips, not aggressive but passionate. She answered the kiss with equal passion, nibbling his lower lip. A swish of leaves got them back to reality, and they turned to see the tree spirit looking sternly at them. "Sorry" apologized the king, and the spirit just bowed and dispersed in the air. "No more kissing under trees, King Edmund" said Lia smiling. He gave a light chuckle and took leaded her to a rock nearby. He sat on it and held her in his lap, enjoying the feeling of her arms surrounding his neck, and so, the kissing started again. For a second time they were interrupted, this time by the sound of a growl close to them. Edmund took out his sword and prepared to attack. Steps were heard and a tiger appeared from behind a bush. "Um.. hello?" said Ed a little uncertain of the nature of the animal. "My Liege" said the tiger, lowering his head in reverence. "I'm glad to know it is you. I heard some noises and decided to investigate. Rumours say that the prince of a neighbour land pretends to enter without permission, sire". Edmund said nothing for a while, his mind set already on who the invader could be. "Thank you very much for your information. Please be alert and inform us if you see anything suspicious" he said to the tiger. "As you command, sire" said the feline, and bowing again, he walked away. "King Edmund, I think its time for us to return, I want to see if Queen Lucy is in a better mood now" said a sweet voice on the boys back. "Yes, indeed we should. And, by the way, I think formalities can be dropped given the degree of our relationship, Milady" he said.

In the beach, stood a very irritated Lucy, who was being implored and begged by the twins to change her mood. _They are all so lovey-dovey that they forget about me! Its been days since I last spoke to Susan or Maram.. Peter doesn't even try to have a chat with me anymore, Caspian said that he was going to help me with the archery lessons, and I'm still waiting, and Edmund, he even refused to play chess with me! He knows he can win easily! And to think those are my siblings and friends!!_, were the thoughts of the young queen. "Your Majesty, please. What can we do to make you smile as before?" came Taril's voice on her left. "Would you like to join us to look for shells and pebbles? Taril can make a wonderful necklace for you" said Ameril on her right. "Ok, that is a good idea" she said taking the hands offered to her and standing up. The three youngsters walked to the sea. Not long after, Taril found a clear a blue translucent pebble. It was quite big, so he took a bigger rock and tried to break it in two. "What is that?" came the curious voice of Lucy. "I don't know, but I think is perfect for a necklace for you, Milady, as it matches your eyes" he said. He soon broke the stone in two and handed the second piece to his brother. "I think you can give it to Dimitria, she will like it" he said. "Who's Dimitria?" asked Lucy. Taril smiled to her and spoke. "Its a girl from our court on which my brother has a particular interest". Lucy giggled at this information. "Well, then I think she will be happy with that present. You will have to introduce her to me one day". "Lu! We are back!" came Susan's voice in the distance. The youngest girl run to her sister and showed her the blue stone in her hand. "Look, Su, Taril found it, he is going to make a necklace for me with it!". Caspian came close to see what was the reason for his little friend to be so hectic about. "Oh! That's a sea-tear, the legend says that the guardian of the sea gives this gems to the beautiful girls 

that come to the shore" explained the king. "No wonder why we found it then, Queen Lucy is a very beautiful lady" said Taril. Lucy blushed at the comment. "Hello! Did something happen?" said Peter coming closer, Maram coming just behind him. "Oh! A sea-tear! Lucy you're so lucky! That means that you are going to find love soon!" said Maram excitedly, taking Lucy's hands and giving small leaps. This comment, however, didn't help on the queen's blush, making her colour rise another tone or two. Realizing her sister's state, Susan decided it was better to take the attention to something else, _or rather someone else_, she thought at the sight of a very loving Edmund holding Lia on the border of the beach and the forest. "Oh come on Ed! Get a room!" she shouted, very un-queenly like. Edmund quickly turned red and glaring at her sister, got closer to the group. "Ha-ha, Susan, that was hilarious" said the boy, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Caspian, I have some news for you" he said, taking a more serious tone. "We met a tiger in the woods that told us that a prince of a fellow land pretends to enter Narnia. Any idea on who could that be?". "Amir" said Peter and Caspian at unison. "Good to know, as soon as we arrive at the castle, ill send some troops to watch over the limits with Calormen" said Caspian looking very angry. "I think we should send a letter to The King, asking him if he can keep his son more supervised" said Peter, his hand tightening its hold on Maram's, the other gripping his sword unconsciously. They were soon joined by the Professor and Lord Damian, and they all returned to the castle. In there each of them went to different directions.

Caspian was in his room, preparing himself to take a nice refreshing bath, when he realized that he didn't have his sword. After looking for it in all the places it could possibly be, he remembered he gave it to Susan on their way back. He, then, exited his room and went to her room. He knocked twice and as no one answered he decided to get in. He found his sword leaning on a wall next to the bathroom door, so he took it and planned to make a silent retreat, when his feet got caught in a tapestry on the floor, knocking him off balance and falling backwards to the door. The door had been not closed entirely and opened fully by the force of his weight, causing him to fall face up into the queen's bathroom, who happened to be getting into the tub at that precise moment. A shill shriek was heard all over the castle. Peter, Edmund and Maram rushed to Susan's room immediately. The scene was quite a laugh, as Peter had only his undergarments and boots on, Edmund was dripping from head to toe, being covered only in a towel and even slipped a little at the entrance of the chamber, and Maram was wearing just a fine cotton gown, which normally remained unseen under the other layers of her dresses. The three arrived in time to see one poor Caspian fleeing from a rain of several toiletries aimed at him, Susan shooing him as loud as her lungs allowed her, while holding her towel in place with her free hand. "What are you doing in my sister's room!!" bellowed both Peter and Edmund at the King. "I swear it was an accident!" yelled the man, still eluding the flying objects thrown at him. Maram took the queen's hand and pushed her to the bathroom, closing the door behind her, leaving the three men in the main room. "Caspian! You have three seconds to explain yourself to me" yelled Peter. "Hey, hey, hey!! Pete calm down! Now lets relax a little. Caspian, we need and explanation" said Edmund calmly. "Susan had my sword, I just came to take it, when I tripped on that tapestry over there, and as the bathroom door wasn't closed completely I fell into the bathroom. I wouldn't do anything to disrespect your sister, you know it well" said Caspian backing a few steps from the High King. By that time, Lia, Lord Damian and the Professor arrived to know what all that noise was. Lia had a second to blush at Edmund and Peter's state, before her father covered her eyes with his hand. Taking in the discomfort of the monarchs, the Lord and the Professor returned to their previous activities, taking Lia with them. Maram got out of the bathroom, finally having calmed down the queen. "Caspian, you are going to have to explain a lot of things to her" she said and then choking at the sight of Peter. Edmund went to tap her back slightly, but it was no help, as he too was indecently dressed. Caspian took his sister's arm and leading her out of the room, closing the door after him. "Ed, you are getting blue" said Peter. His brother glared at him. "I'm returning to 

my bath, I hope its not cold by now. Pete, don't kill Caspian, remember that, you too, have stumbled in a lady's room. Thank Aslan that Caspian here is dressed at least" said the young boy walking to the door. Peter looked at the telmarine and nodded. "Alright Caspian, all is fine, I take it this wont happen again, right?". "You know that I wont" answered Caspian, immensely relieved at Peter's calm reaction. "Would you mind getting the hell out of my room!!" came a yell from the bathroom, getting both men fast on their feet. "And they call her The Gentle" said Peter.

Later in the afternoon, Edmund was in a horrible mood, as his bath was cold when he returned to it, and he had caught a cold while waiting for the maids to prepare his bath again. He was now sitting in the library, very close to the fire, having a lemon tea with honey, hoping that he wasn't indeed sick. The door opened a bit, and Lia entered. "Are you well, King.. I mean.. Edmund" she said standing by his side. "Yes, I'm perfectly well, I'm strong, a cold bath can do noth.. ATCHOOOOOOOOOO!!" . "You sound very healthy indeed, My King. I recommend that you have a nice hot garlic soup and stay in bed" she said, stroking his hair softly. He wouldn't have been himself if he took her advice, therefore, he refused both soup and going to bed. "I wont, I'm not dying! I'll be fine in the morning". "Alright, but take the soup at least, I will make it myself" she said, pouting slightly, wondering it that would work with the stubborn king. And it did, with a sigh he nodded, still whining when she kissed his cheek. She turned to leave, but was stopped by Edmund taking her arm and pulling her to his lap. "You are forgetting something" he said leaning to give her a passionate kiss. They continued to kiss for a while, the soup already forgotten.

On the other side of the castle, Susan was pointedly ignoring Caspian. "I have already told you, Susan, that it was an accident" he repeated for the umpteenth time that evening. Susan just took a deep breath and continued reading her book as if there was no one in the room with her. Caspian was getting desperate, he needed to get her attention, so he snatched the book from her. Susan crossed her arms, finally giving up and talking to him. "Please give me my book back, King Caspian" she said her tone icy. "No, not until you listen to me" he said. She sighed and he took that as a sign to continue. "My Queen, you know well that I would never spy on you, or do something to upset you" he said kneeling in front of her. She looked in his eyes and saw that he was sincere, her expression softening. "Alright, Caspian, I believe you. Lets forget the incident, ok? Now, can I have my book back?" she said tending a hand to him, expecting to be given the item. "Of course you will. Milady, after I get some attentions from you" he said grinning mischievously. He sat on her side and got closer, his lips brushing hers fiercely. They were soon interrupted by the youngest queen, followed by the royal twins. "Oh sorry! I just came to tell you that dinner is ready" said the girl giggling at the couple. "Um.. thanks Lu. We will be down in a moment" responded Susan.

They sat at the table minutes later. "Finally! Now we can ask for the food to be brought" said Edmund. Lia giggled at his appetite. "We still have to wait for Peter, my friend" said Caspian from his sit. Edmund just grunted and put his knife and fork down, producing yet another giggle from Lia. Maram and Lia started talking in their dialect, while the others communicated in English. After a good twenty minutes after, Peter joined them. "Whoa Peter! I thought you drowned or something! You know is not very polite to leave people waiting for you, specially when they want to eat!"complained Edmund. "Shut up, Ed" answered Peter. The food was served and they started eating. "So what was all that noise after we arrived?" asked Lucy innocently, causing a chain reaction on the rest of the table. Caspian dropped his fork on the plate, Susan went deep red in the face, Edmund's steak flew from his plate, pushed by his hard attempt of cutting it; Maram chocked, Peter spitted all his wine on Taril and the tomato Lia was 

holding on her fork, fell. The Professor and Lord Damian were fighting the urge to chortle at the scene. "King Caspian had an inconvenience" said the Professor while patting softly on Maram's, trying to ease her coughing. "Riiiiiight" answered the queen, knowing that she was not being told he whole story. _I'll find that out later_.

The night was silent and calm, all the inhabitants of the castle were sleeping soundly, at least most of them. Maram got out of her room heading to the kitchen for some water. Arriving there she encountered Lucy, who was being tended by a maid in a night dress. "Lucy, what happened" said the princess realizing the girl seemed to be crying. "I had a bad dream" spoke the girl. "Dreams are just dreams, my little friend, they cant hurt us" said the older girl, hugging Lucy. She rocked her in her arms, till she calmed down. "Feeling better?" asked Maram. Lucy nodded and smiled. They both got to their feet and went together to their rooms. They were getting on to the corridor where both rooms were, when they saw a shadow on the floor. Scared, Maram got hold of the nearest torch and pointed it at the lump. To their great shock, the lump turned out to be Peter. Lucy poked him with her foot, causing him to groan. "Pete! Wake up!" she whispered, but he didn't bulge. "Ok this requires another tactic. Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeteeeeeeeeeeer!!" shrieked the girl in a high pitched voice. Peter jumped and got to his feet stumbling on the nearest pillar. "I think you should go ahead, Maram, he wont be happy to be seen like that" said Lucy. Maram agreed and ran to her room. "Lu? What are you doing in here? Why are we on the corridor?" asked a half sleep Peter. "I went to the kitchen, as for you, I don't know how you got here" answered Lucy. She took his arm and leaded him to his bedroom. "Go back to sleep, Peter, and stay in there this time" she said chuckling. "Yeah, yeah, whatever" mumbled Peter, getting under the covers.

The Archeland Lord and his family were preparing to leave that morning, their chariot ready to take them back home. Lucy was terribly sad for having to say goodbye to her new friends. "Don't be sad, Majesty, we promise that we are going to see eachother soon" said Taril, holding her hand and kissing it, Ameril doing the same on the other. She hugged them both, few tears escaping her eyes. "I will bring Dimitria next time, as I promised, My Queen" said Ameril after Lucy hugged him. Maram hugged the Lord one last time, saying her farewells in that foreign dialect. Edmund was holding Lia close to him, as if that could keep her from going away. She turned to face him and hugged him strongly, trying her best to hold her tears. "Do not cry, please, your father told me you could come back in two weeks, so we wont be away for too long" he said, his voice full with sadness. They kissed once more and then she got into the chariot, door closing after her. As soon as the chariot was out of sight, Edmund ran to his room, wanting some time alone to cope with the sorrow in his chest. Susan knocked on his door a few moments later. "Hi Ed. How are you feeling?" she said softly. "Alone" came his simple reply. "Ed, you're going to see her again soon, so don't be sad" she said leaning her hand on his shoulder. "I wont. Haven't you realized that we wont be here by then? The month Aslan gave us is coming to an end before that" he said looking at her over his shoulder. She had forgotten about that, realization sinking in her. She only had two weeks with Caspian, after that, she didn't want to know what would happen. Noticing the blank expression and the watery look on his sister's eyes, Edmund mentally smacked himself. "Sorry Su, I shouldn't have said that! Come on! At least we have two weeks! A lot can happen in that time! As Lucy would say in times like this, we have to enjoy it instead of being sad all the time, plus, you don't want Caspian to see you like that, do you? So, cheer up" he said enveloping Susan in a brotherly hug. At that precise moment, Caspian entered the room. "Susan! What happened? Why are you crying?" he asked concerned. Brushing the tears away, the queen answered. "Its just that I don't like farewells, nothing to worry about". "Caspian, why don't you take Susan for a walk, I bet she will feel better" said Ed, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, grinning like mad. Susan smiled too, glad to see her brother being as cheeky 

as usual. Caspian offered her his arm and they left, leaving Edmund alone with his thinking again, but not for too long. Lucy knocked on his door a few minutes after, gaining a sigh from the king. "Um.. Ed? I was wondering if we could do something together, you are the only unoccupied person in here" she said looking at him, pouting in a way she knew non of her siblings could resist. "Ok, I was getting bored anyway. So what do you think about learning to handle a sword?" he asked, knowing the answer already. Lucy smiled brightly and took his hand, literally dragging him outside.

**AN: thanks to all the peeps that reviewed last chappy!! I love reviews!! **

**If you like the story please review, and if you have suggestions too!! **


	5. Chapter 5: The Intruder

**Hi agaaain! Finally I got another chapter done. I'm sorry if I took so long, but I had a lack of inspiration. **

**This chapter has some good real action, and some fluff. **

**Hope you enjoy this and please review!! I love your reviews!! They give me motivation to continue. **

**Special thanks to ****StardustFromThePlanetGallifrey**** for the last chapters of her story ****Narnia's New Age**** inspired me to get more than half of this done. Thanks a loot!**

**Now I leave you to read. **

Chapter 5: The Intruder

Caspian was sitting on his throne, looking terribly bored. Peter, on his left, was staring unfocusedly to the wall, holding his head with his hand, while Edmund was trying hard not to fall sleep. The three kings were in the middle of a meeting with the council, listening to the monotonous speech of one of the counselling lords. "With your permission, My King, I'm here with urgent news, and I need to go back to the forest soon" interrupted Glenstorm, the centaur, having waited patiently for too long. "Speak dear friend" said Caspian, relieved that the speech was over. "Some of my men have heard a person in close the forest at night. The rumours have it that it can be the Prince of Calormen" said the centaur in his deep voice. "Take all the soldiers you need to surround that area. He can't get close to the castle" said Peter rising from his seat. "No, that wont work with him, even if we catch him, he will find a way to sneak in again. We have to bait him" said Caspian looking deeply at his friend, understanding his anger. "And what bait is this, Caspian" asked Edmund. "That is quite obvious, Ed, there's only one thing Amir wants from Narnia. Professor, if you please, ask my sister to come, I need her here" said Caspian. "Are you going to send Maram as a bait? Are you insane?! There is no way she can go alone to the forest!" shouted Peter. "Peter, you, above all people, shouldn't be underestimating her, and I never said she was going to go alone" said Caspian, smiling at the king's protectiveness. Maram arrived minutes later and sat. "You called brother?" she asked. "Amir has been seen in the forest" said Caspian plainly. Maram tensed up, memories flowing over to her. "One would have thought that after our last encounter he would have given up" she said bitterly. "Apparently he hasn't. So, I thought that we should bait him, so we can strike his ego, and hopefully, he wont come again" Caspian said, still looking at Peter's reaction. "Then let me do it. He has come that far for me, right? Then lets give him the pleasure" she said imposingly. "You can't! Do you imagine all the things he can do to you? He is capable of taking revenge for last time! Maram, you don't know how to fight!" shouted Peter fiercely. "That's what you think, High King, and I bet Amir does too" she said turning to him, her eyes sparkling, giving him a lopsided grin. "Then is set. Glenstorm, can you locate Amir?" asked the king, "Immediately, sire" said Glenstorm, making a reverence and trotting away. "As soon as we know where he is, you are going to go somewhere close, and we are going to hide, so he won't be able to escape". The three got up from the table. Edmund and Maram went to where the weapons were kept. "So, what do you need?" questioned Ed. "I'll take care of that, Ed, can you please ask someone to get my horse ready?" said the telmarine, examining two swords. Edmund nodded and left for the stables, meeting with Peter at the door. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked worried. "Your Majesty will have to wait and see" she said taking a bow on her hand.

Glenstorm came two hours later with news. "The intruder has been spotted in the forest near Beruna, My King" he informed. "Good, then, I trust you can distract him for twenty 

minutes?" said Caspian turning to Maram. "Yes, but it would be convenient that you moved fifteen minutes after I leave". She then got on her horse and nodded to her brother, leaving instants after. She was galloping as fast as her horse could. When she arrived to Beruna, she slowed down, making it look like she was just having a good time. She descended where Glenstorm told them, and took out an apple, taking a bite of it while stroking her horse's mane. She soon heard some muffled steps close to her. "Who is there?" she asked to the forest, knowing who it was already. As expected, Amir appeared from behind a tree. "But what a coincidence! Just the person cane looking for!" he said, smiling. "What are you doing here, you are not welcome here!" she said, fake surprise blending with real anger. "I came to take what is mine by right, you of course" he said stepping closer to her. She stepped back, as planned, till she felt the side of her horse on her back. He got closer, his pestilent odour stronger in the air. When he was close enough, she drew the sword she kept on the saddle. She gave in to the weight of it, before shakingly pointing it at him, giving the impression she didn't know how to use it. The Calormen prince let out a laugh, clearly amazed at the action. "Get closer and I cut you in half" she said threatening him.

By that time, Caspian, Peter, Edmund and the army were already hidden close to them, waiting the moment to act. Amir backed away a few steps, shaking with laughter, but in swift moment drew his sword out. Maram answered, both swords clinging in the middle. Amir stroke again and again, Maram stopping his sword each time, but letting him think he had advantage. After a few more hits, she fought back, dancing with her blade, Amir avoiding a cut by millimetres. Peter was in his hiding place, fidgeting in anxiety. Maram stoke once again, this time making a scratch on the man's face. "You whore! You are going to pay for that!!" said the Calormen throwing himself at her furiously. Edmund and Caspian had to get a hold on Peter for him not to jump on the prince, the king's rage getting the worst of him. the strength of Amir's strike was such, that Maram's sword flew from her hands, leaving her defenceless. Once again, Peter tried to get to her, but Caspian stopped him. "What are you going to do now, Princess?" said Amir with a smirk. To his surprise, Maram took out a small dagger from her wrist, and threw it to his feet, barely brushing his shin, producing a small wound, causing him to get distracted for a second, in which she lunged at her sword, turning fast to block Amir's incoming attack. Maram took advantage of his anger blinding his fighting and managed to take his sword from him, pointing both at his throat. "I want to see you laugh now, Amir" she said, expecting him to give up, but the prince was up to a dirty encounter, as he threw some soil to her face, blinding her. He was going for his sword when he felt something on his back. "Don't move and ill spare your live" said a mouse on his shoulder, being no other than Reepicheep. The three kings and the rest got out of their hiding places, swords pointing to the stranger. "Guards, take him to the dungeons in the castle. Glenstorm, send a griffin to Calormen, tell his father that we've got him" said Caspian. Edmund ran to Maram. "Woooaaah!! I didn't know you fought so well! I would have asked you to do some sparring with me sooner! The dagger was a good idea, I like your style. You have to teach me that twisting move you did before". "It was indeed very good, sister; I believe you learnt that in Archeland, am I wrong?" asked Caspian joining them. Peter approached them later, having made sure Amir was well locked and immobile before letting the guards go. Edmund and Caspian left to give them more space, as Peter got closer, excusing themselves apparently very interested to see Maram's horse. Peter sped up and, reaching for the girl, kissed her hard on the lips. "Are you alright?" he whispered to her, holding her face with both his hands. She smiled and let out a laugh, noticing how desperate he had been.

They all returned to the castle. "Peeeeeeeeeeteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!!" yelled Susan as soon as she spotted them, causing Peter to shiver. "Where have you been!! I was looking for you all and the Professor tells me you went to fight that creepy prince! Would have been very nice of you to at least tell us something!" she yelled mainly at her brothers. Lucy came running to them, glad to see them. "I think I just heard mum. You know Peter hates that right?" she said smiling innocently at her sister. "Oh so it 

was you who yelled that night! You made me run against a pillar, Lu!" said Peter wincing at the memory. "Can we focus here pleaaase!" yelled Susan again. "My Queen, we didn't have time to inform you, please calm down" said Caspian taking her hand. The effect was immediate, as Susan relaxed and smiled at him. He held her close and led her inside, his hand going to his back, making a victory sign with his fingers. "Aslan bless Caspian, he is the only that calms her" said Edmund, massaging his temple. "Come on, you are in need of a bath, you stink" said Lucy, grabbing his arm. "Thanks Lu, I feel loved". "I believe we should do the same, Peter" said Maram taking a look at her dress, who had dirt all over it. "After you, Milady"

Later that night, the royals celebrated Maram's victory with some wine. "For my sister's bravery" said Caspian lifting his fourth glass of wine. The three kings cheered, as the girls refused to drink more. Caspian was going to get another glass, when Susan stopped him. "Caspian, no more. If you drink more, you are going to get carried to your room" she said angrily. "You're right. Would you give me the pleasure of escorting you tor your chambers?" he said, sounding sober for Susan's amazement. "Yes you can, and I think is a good idea, look Lucy has already slept in her chair" she said pointing at the girl next to her. "But, Su, we are having fun! Don't take Caspian away!" slurred Edmund, who had already exceeded his alcohol limit. "Go to bed Ed, you are drunk already, and I know you will complain in the morning saying we didn't stop you" said Peter. He too was a little tipsy, but could still walk alone. Placing one of Ed's arms around his shoulders, Peter helped his brother to his room, closely followed by Maram. Caspian held Lucy in his arms and, both he and Susan taking her to bed.

Susan pulled the covers on top of her sister and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, soon tiptoeing out of the room. As promised, Caspian took Susan to her room. "I hope you have a wonderful night, my love" he said smiling and bending to kiss her goodnight. Due to the big amount of wine he had, his balance failed, both falling in the queens bed. "Sorry, I think I drunk too much" he said excusing himself. "I noticed" she said chuckling softly. He bent to kiss her again, more fiercely this time. Susan wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying the attention. He moved to kiss her neck, nibbling on her cream skin from time to time, growling when Susan moved her hands to massage his back under the cotton fabric of his shirt. He rolled them over, his hands on her small back, fiddling with the laces of her corset. He pushed her apart to look at her. "I think I'd better go" he said, not wanting to impose on her, even if his body was screaming for him to stay. "No, stay" came her whisper, her lips touching his again, eliciting a wave of need on the king. His hands went back to their previous position, this time untying the knots of the corset. Soon, both their clothes were discarded, the skin to skin contact increasing the desire in their hearts. And they continued to kiss again, more heatedly, yearning eachother, hands running all over, memorizing everything.

"You should go to sleep, you drank far too much, plus, I know the way to my room perfectly well" said Maram insisting at Peter. "I refuse, I won't go to sleep" he said stubbornly. Maram sighed and pushed him in, not stopping till he was sitting on his bed. She sat at the closest armchair and said "I will stay here until you fall sleep". Peter barked with laughter at this statement. He stopped only after 10 minutes passed, when his sides were hurting too much. "You can't be serious" he said the last hints of laughter accenting his words. "I am, and I will stay here as long as it takes you to be sleep". Peter didn't complain, the intensity in her eyes telling him she shouldn't be opposed. He got to bed and closed his eyes. After an hour or so, he woke up, disturbed by a sound. He looked to his side and saw the telmarine princess, rudimentary snuggled on the small armchair, head looping to her side, sleeping soundly. _And you were waiting for me to sleep_, he thought, while he gently picked her up and placed her in the warm spot he was occupying minutes ago. She snuggled to the warm covers and 

he smiled, then walked to the other side of the bed, he was too tired to go to sleep somewhere else. He took his sword and belt from their place on his waist and got, too, under the covers.

The sun rose in the narnians sky, announcing a new day, bathing the hard, stone walls of the castle. Caspian winced as sunshine touched his face, light waking him up. He opened his eyes and his surroundings appeared unknown to him, until he realized where he was. He felt a soft , comfortable warmth on his side and noticed Susan snuggling closer to him, hiding from light. He then remembered last night's events, and understood his and Susan's lack of clothes. He smiled at the memory, a warm feeling growing all over his body. "Caspian?" said a sweet whisper in his ear, Susan had waken up. She half sat on the bed, resting on her elbow, the light sheets falling to her stomach. She blushed at her exposed chest and grabbed the covers to the top of her neck. "Why do you hide from me, My Queen? Haven't I seen you already?" he said, tucking her dark locks behind her ear. She smiled timidly and went to rest in his arms again. They stayed like that for some time, enjoying eachother's company, till someone knocked on the door. "Su? Are you awake? Lucy and I are hungry and we still have to wait for Peter, Maram and Caspian, so can we eat now?" came Edmund's voice on the other side of the door. "Yes..um.. sure, go on, ill join you in a bit" she said. "Good! Oh and by the way, I checked on Caspian and he is not in his room, you might want to look for him". Caspian fought hard to contain a snicker at Susan's face. "You should be worried, if Edmund suspects you're here, it won't take too long till Peter hears that" she said turning to look at him. now it was her turn to suppress a laugh at Caspian, whose colour drained in a matter of seconds. He hurried out of bed and started getting dressed.

Peter woke up by the sound of his door creaking. He opened once eye and saw Maram tiptoeing out. "Where are you going?" he said, his voice a little croaked from sleep. The girl let out a surprised yelp. "Oh! You're awake. I was going back to my room, I really shouldn't be here" she whispered. "Then, let's go have breakfast together" he said noticing that he still wearing the clothes from the day before.

Maram got out of the room first, almost running over Caspian, who had been adjusting his eyes to the clarity of the corridor. "Maram, what are doing in Peter's room?" he said surprised to find his sister there. The princess froze, her brain not helping with a good excuse. "I could ask you the same, Caspian. Why did you come from my sister's room?" said Peter from behind Maram. Caspian's blood froze, he knew how protective Peter was with his family, he certainly wouldn't like to know what happened. "Maram, fall sleep on the sofa in my room, after having to handle the effects wine had over me" said Peter blushing slightly remembering his stubbornness. "Peter! What... you.. Maram?" said a clearly confused Susan, coming from her room. Peter looked at his sister's state, she looked as if a hurricane had stuck her. "As for you two, I believe there's nothing to be explained" continued the High King calmly. "Peter, aren't you... er... angry?" said Caspian perplexed by the easiness of his friend. "I trust my sister's good judgement, as I trust you, Caspian, to take good care of her" said Peter solemnly. Caspian's jaw dropped, so did Susan's, Peter was acting so not like himself, they were expecting an outburst big enough to wake the whole narnians population, but nothing of that happened. "Peter, are you still drunk?" asked Susan. Peter chuckled at the shock in both their faces. "No, I'm not. Oh, and Caspian, you better close your shirt a little bit up, you don't want Ed teasing you about that love bite right?" said Peter, letting out a loud guffaw at the other king, for his haste on covering the mark was so big, that he ripped a stud from it.

Lucy and Edmund were almost finishing their meal, when the rest of the nobility joined them. Caspian and Susan being sweeter than usual with eachother. "Oh please, can you keep it down? You seen like you haven't been together in ages!" scoffed Edmund. 

Susan just glared at her brother darkly. "Lu? What are you doing?" said Peter diverting the attention to the youngest girl. "What does t look like? I'm drawing. It's a present for Taril" she said simply. "I believe they are going to be very happy to get news from you, Dear Lucy" said Caspian.

Later that morning, Caspian and Edmund were having a chess game in one of the inner gardens of the castle. "So, tell me, Caspian, dear friend, did you have a pleasant night in Susan's room?" said Edmund carelessly while moving his tower and taking one of Caspian's pawns, and causing Caspian to fall form the stool he was using as a seat. "Are you alright?" asked the young king, looking at his friend at the ground. "Yes, I just.. well, I'm shocked that its you who ask me that" said Caspian managing to sit back on the stool. "I'm not as innocent as Lucy, and it was not hard to guess where you were if your room was empty, my friend" said Edmund his dark eyes looking directly at the man in front of him. "Look, there's nothing to fear, at least not from me, I know you love her, you make her happy, as her brother I could not ask for more" continued the just king, sensing Caspian's discomfort. "Thank you, King Edmund, I'm grateful to count with your support" said Caspian. "Drop the formalities, there's no need. Check mate" commented Ed, knocking Caspian's king with his queen. Caspian smiled and said, "Care for another game?"

Susan and Maram were at the river's shore, their feet playing with the clear water. "I'm waiting for the day in which you and Caspian marry, and you become my sister in law, Queen Susan" said the olive skinned girl, her gaze lost somewhere ahead. "Or when you marry Peter" said the other girl. They looked at eachother and started giggling. "Do you think that will happen?" asked Susan. "Well, I'm actually very impressed my brother hasn't asked you yet" answered the telmarine. "So how are things between you and Peter? Edmund told me he was quite against letting you go to fight that prince". "Things are just perfect, seems like a dream sometimes. And, I was kindly advised by Lucy that he tends to be very overprotective" said the girl in thick telmarine accent. Minutes after, Maram yelped as two strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and a pair of lips brushed against her exposed neck. She turned her head and her eyes found the deep blue orbs she loved so much. Peter took the chance to kiss her fervently. "Oh please, get a room you two!" said Susan throwing some grass that the couple. "Like you and our honourable king yesterday?" teased Peter back. That was enough to keep his sister quiet for a moment. "I came here wondering if you would like to enjoy a private lunch with me back in the castle" he said, tracing patterns on Maram's bare neck. There was no way she could say no to such tempting offer, so she got up and walked to her horse, taking her shoes on her way. "Oh, Caspian was looking for you, Su" said Peter sitting on his horse too. "I'll return to the castle soon, tell him not to worry".

Soon after they went, Susan was joined by Glenstorm, who happened to be around the area and spotted her lying in the soft grass. "Your Majesty" he said bowing lightly to her. "Glenstorm! How good to see you, is everything ok with narnians?" she said rising up. "Everyone is doing fine, My Queen. The skies are peaceful, so our future is too. They predict we will receive an important visit soon" said the centaur deeply. Susan knew very well who the visit was, and, as much as she wanted to encounter the Great Lion again, she felt a twinge in her heart when she thought the day was getting closer.

Peter and Maram were in a naturally hidden garden in the castle. He had discovered the spot by accident, while horse riding around one day. The servants in the kitchen had prepared a big basket with all they could fit on it, a feast enough for several people. "I don't think we are going to eat all this" said Maram looking at the amount of food in the basket. "Yeah, I think they exaggerated a little" said Peter realizing why the basket was so heavy. Maram sat resting her back on a tree, Peter's head in her lap. 

She combed his hair with her fingers, taking in the softness of the strands, his unmistakable smell drifting to her nose. He closed his eyes and relaxed under her touch, letting satisfied moans escape his throat from time to time. She then took out some grapes and fed him, his lips remaining longer in her fingers each time. After being fed with a whole bunch of grapes, he shifted his body so he could reach her pink lips. His kiss was strong, overprotective and passionate, his tongue caressing her lips, begging for entrance. His senses were only focusing on her, the smell of lavender and rose intoxicating him, her soft, tanned skin feeling wonderful in the laces she touched him, her own particular taste driving him insane. He separated from her, took her hand and ran to the castle, dragging her with him, his feet taking him on a path her knew very well. Peter slammed the door behind him as they entered his room, and took her in his arms again, his eyes shining with want, desire taking over his actions. They kissed as if there was no tomorrow, breaths ragged and out of rhythm. Clothes soon were thrown out of the way, becoming a nuisance for both. He held her close, even closer than she already was, his body asking for more of this addictive drug she had become.

Hours after they laid in his bed, a peaceful somnolence taking over both of them. She was securely wrapped around him, his arms holding her in place protectively. He was tired, but had happiness burning lively in his chest. He let himself drift to a content sleep, when there was a knock on the door. Whoever it was, didn't wait for an answer.

Edmund closed the door immediately. _I surely didn't want to see that!_, he thought. He got out from there as fast as he could, managing to run over Caspian, falling backwards by the impact. "Are you alright, Edmund?" asked the king, offering a hand to the boy in the floor. "Yes, I'm fine" said Ed, holding his nose, containing some blood. "Ed! what happened? Did someone hurt you?" came Susan's voice at the other side of the corridor. "He bumped on me" said Caspian.

King Edmund was laying on a sofa, a pack of ice in his nose. "What made you ran like that?" asked Caspian, curious about what could have produced this reaction to his friend. "I ran into a very... unpleasant situation" he said, wincing at the memory. "And what was that?" asked Susan interestedly. "Peter and Maram, I know I should have knocked again" he said, pretending to gaggle. Caspian and Susan looked at eachother a mixture of shock and realization on their faces. Caspian tensed, going on overprotective-brother mode, but Susan's calmed glance made him relax, finally understanding why Peter didn't burst yelling at him in the morning. He made a mental note to have a talk with the middle king.

Neither Peter or Maram were seen for the rest of the day, Lucy becoming worried that either of them could be ill. "Don't worry, little sister, I'm sure they are fine, they just want time alone" said Caspian gently, comforting the girl.

The next day came by, rain washing as long as one could see. Susan knocked on Edmund's door, a letter for him in her hand. "What is it now?" said Edmund, hair sticking in every direction possible, his eyes almost closed, and wearing nothing but his pyjama bottoms. "Letter for you" said his sister, holding the letter at him. He took the envelope and opened it, smiling at Lia's writing. Susan left him to read the letter. He soon ran into Peter, who was rubbing his eyes while stretching, and then shivering slightly. "Cold, isn't it?" she said, making him jump in surprise. "Oh, hi Su, I thought you would be snuggling next to Caspian" he said. "I'd say the same, where is Maram?". Peter closed the door and looked sheepishly at her. "Just be careful, brother, and, your shirt is backwards, by the way" she said walking past him. Peter re-entered his room, taking his shirt of to put it in the correct side. "Did you have to put it back on?" said Maram's sweet voice from his bed. She got up and walked to where he was, sheets rolled all over her. She pecked him softly. "By Aslan, is cold today! One could think the White Witch is alive again" she said, hugging him from under his shirt. She felt him tense up a little. "Its a joke, relax" she said smiling and kissing his chin and placing 

butterfly kisses on his neck. "We have to go to breakfast, I don't really want Caspian to chop my head off" he said, his eyes closing at the wonderful sensations her kisses produced. "He wont. But you're right, I'm starving" she said, giving him a final kiss and going to the adjacent bathroom to get dressed.

After breakfast, Lucy insisted that Susan and Maram did something with her, so the three left together. "Peter, may I have a word with you" said Caspian. "Sure". Edmund looked the cold exchange, but got the hint to leave them alone. "Right, I have a letter to answer anyway" he said quickly disappearing through the door. "Do you intend on marrying my sister, Peter?" said Caspian as soon as he was sure that they were completely alone in the room. "Will you marry Susan?" retorted Peter. The remained silent, both analyzing the other's looks. "I will, I pretend to ask Susan soon" Said Caspian firmly. "I will wait a little, wait for her to get more comfortable having me around" responded Peter as firmly. "You wont leave her if she..." said Caspian, not finishing his sentence, the look on Peter's eyes leaving dead on his tracks. "You know me well, or so I thought, or you wouldn't be asking me that" said Peter icily. "High King, I am not doubting of you, I just needed to be sure, she is my only sister after all". "As Susan is for me, but I know you are not the kind of men that leaves a woman with child" said Peter, softening a little at his friends concern for Maram. "You are very fortunate, Caspian, as in either way, you will gain a whole family" said Peter extending his hand to him. Caspian dropped his shoulders in relieve, shaking Peter's hand and giving him a one armed hug. "I am very lucky indeed"

Few days after, Caspian woke in the middle of the night, as Susan was tossing and turning, her face damp in sweat. "My love, what happens to you, Susan, please, speak to me!". He stormed up, running to the professor's chamber. "Professor, please, I need you!" he said knocking the door persistently. "My King, what can I help you at this time of night?". "Its Susan, she has high fever, please Professor, help me!". Both men run to the room. "Caspian, what happened?" asked a sleepy Edmund coming from his room. "Its Susan, please wake Peter" said the king in a hurry. Caspian ran back to his room, the Professor already at Susan's side. "We will need a wet cloth and an infusion of alheli to reduce the fever" said the Professor. "What happens with Susan?" said Peter entering the room. "I don't know your majesty, possibly a cold, I don't believe it can be something more dangerous" said the Professor calmly. Caspian hurried to the kitchen and asked to a servant to prepare the infusion, while he took a cloth and some water in a basin. He returned to the queen's side, putting the cloth in her forehead. Edmund and Peter were on her other side, the older brother holding her hand. "Come on Su, don't scare us like that" he whispered, gently stoking the back of her hand. Some minutes after, Susan finally opened her eyes. "Caspian" she said in a whisper. "My sweet Susan, I'm so glad you're awake now" he said, smiling in relief. "I need something to drink" she whispered again. Caspian took a goblet and poured some water that had been brought to him with the infusion and gave it to her, gently holding the goblet to her. He then gave her the infusion, which she drank unpleasantly. "Su, how are you feeling?" whispered Peter. "Tired, but I know I will be ok in the morning" said Susan, her eyes starting to close. Caspian nodded at the two younger kings and they left.

Morning came by, and Susan seemed to be better, the fever had subsided with the help of the infusion of the narnians plant. She was forced to stay in bed by Caspian and her siblings as a precaution. Caspian stayed with her all day, attending to her needs. She made to get up from bed, claiming that she needed a bath, but barely gave two steps when dizziness hit her. Caspian quickly went to her and took her in his arms, bridal style back to he bed, and asked for the maids to arrange her bath. When it was ready, he carried her again. "Caspian, please I think I can handle it" she said when he attempted to help her out of her clothes. He smiled at her shyness, but didn't move. "Susan, love, you can barely stand alone, and I have seen you in several occasions now, but ill close my eyes if that makes you feel better" he said, sweet concern tinting his accent. She nodded and tried to push her embarrassment to the back of her head 

as he carefully removed her nightdress. He helped her to the tub, and took a cloth, softly washing her shoulders. Susan smiled at his dedication as he was giving his best at his current activity. The bath seemed to work wonders, as she was more awake, the tiredness and heaviness in her body almost gone.

Edmund was hoofing when he entered the tea room, a place they had discovered not long ago, that was warm and cosy, perfect to spend rainy afternoons like the current once. "What is it Ed?" asked Caspian looking at the boy from the stack of papers he was reading. "Its Peter and Maram, they are all so sickly lovey-dovey all the time! As if they weren't noisy enough at night, they are all over eachother the rest of the day!" he said waving his arms in the air. He then checked if Lucy was anywhere close, for she should be kept in the dark about Peter's nightly activities. "We know" said the other monarchs. "You shouldn't be talking. I had to tell Lucy that she is hearing weird noises when she told me she heard someone the other day" he said looking at them reproachfully. Edmund went to get his chess set, after being asked by Caspian to have a game. Lucy got into the room and sat next to Susan. "What's got Ed's knickers on a twist?" she asked. Susan smiled at her embroidery and answered. "Peter and Maram". Lucy frowned. "Well, they are getting a little off hand, Peter doesn't even want to go horse riding with me anymore". "Let him be, Lu, one day you will fall in love and you'll understand" said Susan. "If you say so, but I know that Peter will be heart broken, as we have to leave soon" she whispered, so only Susan could listen. Susan's heart gave a jump, if her calculations weren't wrong, it was only a day left till Aslan arrived, only two days left with Caspian. Lucy hugged her sister, starting to sob quietly, not wanting Caspian or Edmund to worry. Susan tried hard not to let tears flow, her effort useless as a tear rolled on her cheek. They heard steps coming closer to them, Caspian was approaching. "Why are you crying?" he said running to hug them. Lucy exchanged a look with Susan. "I.. I was feeling left behind, that's all" said Lucy resting her forehead on Caspian's shoulder. Caspian gently stroke her hair, looking at Susan with questioning eyes. "I feel bad for not spending more time with her" she said, hating the idea of lying to him. _I don't want to go, I don't want to leave him_. There was a knock on the door, revealing Glenstorm as it opened. "Your Majesties, Aslan has returned"

**AN: Ok, me again.. just to tell you to R&R again and that next chapter will have lots of surprises for all of you. I baked a chocolate cake today, so review and you can have some XD.**


	6. Chapter 6: Aslan's Return

**Hellooo again! Well this chapter is dedicated to all of you who are remedy-less romantics like me. As long as a few short stuff I wanted to write for some time... so well, PLEASE REVIEW!! reviews will make me write faster... so if you wanna see next chappy then review!!**

**Again I want to thank StardustFromThePlanetGallifrey for the inspiration.**

**Hope you like it!!**

Chapter 6: Aslan's Return

The colour drained from Peter's face when he heard the news, he had completely forgotten that they had to leave, his heard shattering in million pieces when he realized he would be leaving Maram, not sure if he was going to see her again.

They all gathered in the throne room, waiting for Aslan to make his entrance. The door opened and the magnificent Lion entered, receiving reverences from all the guards. The kings and queens kneeled, paying their respects. Maram's excitement for finally meeting the legendary animal got her running to him, enveloping him in a hug. "Aslan! How good it's to finally meet you!" she said tearing apart from the lion. "I am very glad to meet you too, dear" he said laughing. Maram stood up and kneeled too. "Rise, monarchs of Narnia" he said in his deep, wise voice. "Honourable Aslan, may we know what's the reason of your visit?" asked Caspian. "Dear King, as I promised, I have returned to send those who do not want to stay here to their ancestors land" said the Lion.

Caspian and Susan were in their chamber, getting ready to sleep. "I feel that something is wrong with you, my love, and I would like to know, so I can help you" he said. Susan turned to him and smiled. "It's nothing, I'm still feeling horrible for forgetting Lucy, we have always been so close". "Lucy is strong, but I have to admit that I have forgotten about her too. We should spend a complete day spoiling her, take her somewhere nice" he said smiling. "We should, I know she'll be joyous".

In the next day, the three kings and Aslan spent almost all morning in a council meeting, Aslan being informed of everything was being made and the plans for the future. Later he went with the centaurs, as Glenstorm wanted to show him the advances on restoring Cair Paravel and also because he saw something disturbing in the sky. They were on a clear in the forest, looking at the sky, the centaur pointing in different directions "The stars haven't predicted any war, but there are two stars I've never seen before, those two moving next to the moon". Aslan looked and smiled. "Those stars, dear friend, predict a change of the destiny of many people"

The next day, all the telmarine population was gathered in the castle. The Pevensies were standing on the side of a big tree, while Caspian and Maram were on the other. Aslan stepped to the front and spoke to the crowd. "As promised, I am here to take those who want a new life to your ancestor's land, a place I thought good as a start". The crowd murmured. Several commented that Telmar was not going to accept them back, others asking for reassurance that they weren't going to a trap. "I am not speaking about Telmar, but of an island that received the first humans after the Kings and Queens of Old. I assure you that no evil waits for you there, neither a trap" said Aslan, silencing the crowd. Peter took a step forward, his heart sinking with sadness at his next words. "As a proof for you, we are going too". Caspian and Maram looked at them in shock, Peter avoiding looking at them. Lucy hid her tearful face in Edmund's arm, while he had his head bent, silently holding her sister's shoulder. Susan was staring at her shoes, not wanting to see the hurt in Caspian's eyes, for her pain was big enough as it was now. "I gave you a month, kings and queens, for you to leave all your matters here in order, and after that you had to go back to your world, as I judged 

Narnia had taught you all the lessons you needed. But I was wrong, as Narnia showed you the only thing I couldn't predict. You see, love is a very powerful thing, it can't be casted or imposed, therefore it is uncontrollable. I couldn't possibly foresee that, as it works on its own way, appearing only when the time is right" said Aslan to the Pevensies. "Does that mean we're not going back?" asked Lucy, her face illuminating with a little hope. "No, dear one, for you don't belong to your world anymore. You, for instance, have found friends here, even a possible love. Edmund found his own in the Archeland Lady, growing from a boy into a man with this. Peter has now taken care of his hearts needs, having put in Narnia and his family as his priorities for so long, and now he has someone to take care of him, and Susan, you have not only discovered your own first love, but lightened the flame in King Caspian, for him to be an even better king for this land, having your gentleness with him all the time. But the main reason for your destiny to be changed is something that only a cruel being could be able to cause, something I can't do". "What is that, Aslan?" asked Caspian speaking for the first time. The Great Lion looked at him warmly. "Leaving two children fatherless".

To say that they were all shocked was nothing to describe what they felt. Glenstorm wisely got away with the crowd, knowing that the group needed to be alone. "I do not understand, who are you talking about?" asked Edmund. "I could not send you back, knowing that a child would be born without a father in your world and in here" he said and turning to Susan he continued. "Susan, you know what I'm talking about". Susan froze on the spot and then, with tears filling her eyes, she looked at Caspian. "I think, well now I'm sure.. that.. I.. I am with child, your child Caspian" she said, tears now flowing freely. Caspian forgot the anger he felt for her not telling him about her now forgotten departure at this news. He ran to her and hugged her, laughter coming from his throat, tears escaping from his warm dark eyes. "You are with child! I am going to be a father! Narnia has an heir! We have to celebrate!" he said twirling around with Susan in his arms. Aslan laughed at his display of happiness. "There will be a lot of time to celebrate, King Caspian, but for now there are more things I need to tell you" said Aslan. "You spoke about two children, Aslan, whose child is it?" said Peter frowning. "Yours" came the simple reply. Peter was not prepared for that, utter shock present in his features. Aslan turned to Maram, who was pale and looked as if she was going to be sick. "Princess Maram, I noticed this when you greeted me the day I arrived, and it was confirmed by Glenstorm who saw the second star in the sky. I believe you were not conscious of this fact either" said the Lion approaching the girl who had fallen to her knees. She began to cry, joy in each of her tears. Peter slowly moved towards her, kneeling too and kissing her fully on the lips. "That is the best news I could have ever wished to hear" he whispered to her, placing his forehead on hers. "To know that you are the once carrying a part of me is a wish granted". The four Pevensies then gathered to hug Aslan, each of them murmuring thanks and words of love, Caspian and Maram joining too after some minutes. Some time later, they were all sitting around Aslan. "So, what would happen with mum?" asked Lucy. "She, along with all the people who got to know you, will forget that you existed. Your past and your future will be erased from your world" said the magnificent animal. "Do not worry, your mother's future will be very happy, she wont be alone and I assure you that she will have more children" he said understanding the contempt in the girls face.

Later that day, Caspian and Susan were laying on their bed, Susan leaning on Caspian chest, his hands rubbing the spot where their child was growing. "So how did you know?" asked Caspian. "A woman always knows. Also the fever I had was like a sign, I can't explain, but after that I knew something had changed" she said. Caspian moved so now he was at eye level with her belly. "I can't see anything" he said examining the spot. Susan laughed at his childish way. "Of course you cant, he or she is still too small". Caspian gave an approving sound and kissed the spot lightly. Edmund knocked on their door, but stayed out. "Dinner is ready, Susan you better come, you have to eat for two now". Susan and Caspian laughed at the concerned bossiness of his tone. The 

table had more food than usual, apparently Edmund had told the kitchen that they needed more food this time. They all ate chatting animatedly and congratulating eachother again. They moved to dessert, and a plate of pumpkin pie was put in front of Susan. She winced at it and pushed it aside. "What's wrong, love, this is your favourite dessert" said Caspian. "I don't know, I just feel revolted at the sight of it" she said. "Oh no, now that I think of it, we have not one, but two pregnant women in here, that means double mood swings, double weird wants... oh my... this is going to be a harsh time, I think ill move to Archeland" said Edmund horrified at the thought. They all laughed at this. "One day Ed, you will have to pass for it, so you better stay and get some experience" said Peter smiling.

That night, Peter and Maram were in their room, which had been Peter's before, but now belonged to both, Caspian having decided that now that they were going to have a child, it was ridiculous to have separate rooms. Maram had her nightdress up to her chest, as Peter insisted on checking if she presented any sign of pregnancy yet. "I think I see a tiny little lump" he said rubbing and kissing her belly, just above the border of a pair of his pyjama bottoms, which she insisted on wearing. "You're inventing that. It can't be big enough yet" she said. "Right, but he will be noticed soon" said Peter proudly. "He? What tells you it's a boy?" she asked teasing him a bit. "It can be a girl, I didn't mean it that way" he said. He got up to a sitting position and moved to kiss her softly, but deepening the kiss as she placed her hand on the back of his head. He moved again so she was on top of him, his hand sneaking to the collar of her nightdress, moving it so he had more access to her neck. "Peter, stop" she said gently pushing him away. "It can harm the baby". He nodded, understanding her concern, and got under the covers, taking her into his embrace, her head resting on his chest.

The next morning, Aslan took the Telmarines, who wanted to, to the place for their new lives to start. After that, the Narnian and Telmarine population was gathered for an announcement from the King. "Dear People, I am most pleased to tell you that we have been blessed, for Narnia will have not one, but two heirs soon" said Caspian getting a huge wave of applause and cheering. A chorus of several "Long life King Caspian" was heard. "We should congratulate High King Peter too, as he is going to be a father as well" said Caspian, joining for the "Long life King Peter", clapping the king on the back. A few hours later, Trufflehunter, Glenstorm, Reepicheep, the Professor and Trumpkin joined the monarchs. "Your Majesties, I am overjoyed by the good news, and I wish you all the best" said Trufflehunter bowing. "I congratulate you too, My Lords, and I swear I will protect your children with my life" said Reepicheep, taking his sword and reverencing them. Trumpkin simply nodded a little, but they all understood what he meant. "I never thought I would live long enough to see you, My King, become a father. And if you wish so, I will be delighted to teach both children, when they are old enough" said the Professor, his eyes glistening, but not letting tears roll. Caspian rose and hugged his professor. "I would not have it in any other way".

That afternoon, Aslan decided to depart. There were tears and sad goodbyes coming mostly from the girls. "Aslan, will we see you again soon?" asked Susan, brushing her tears with the rim of her sleeve. "I will return, yes, I don't know when, but soon" said the Lion. He then walked away, disappearing in the air.

Two months had passed since Aslan's departure, when hell broke loose in the castle. Susan's and Maram's pregnancies had everybody up and down the castle. Both women were in awful moods, morning sickness being a very frequent way to be awaken. The most affected, of course, were Caspian and Peter, who had to tend them and suffer their hormonal outbursts. Meals were a problem because the queens' taste 

seemed to have taken a drastic change, wincing at the most common dishes. The cooks were almost insane at having to think of many more recipes to adjust to their cravings. Edmund was being driven mad by all the running around he had to do to help them, being sent to get things several times per day.

The three kings were sitting under a tree, finally having some time to rest, as the three girls were busy looking at fabrics and baby stuff. "I swear I will never have children!" said Edmund his arms and legs sore for carrying some books Susan needed, that ended up being more than twenty, heavy as encyclopaedias. "Don't complain Ed, you are not the one that has to get up in an unholy time of night to get chocolate bars sprinkled with pepper" said Peter shuddering at the memory. "That's nothing, try chocolate dipped cucumbers" said Caspian remembering Susan's last craving. "Now I know what causes that morning sickness, it's all that weird stuff they eat" said Peter wincing at the thought of cucumbers covered in chocolate. "Oh and the mood swings, that is to be feared of" said Caspian. "I never thought Susan could get so angry. Would you believe she got mad at me because I got her a different kind of bread as she had asked me, claiming that she asked for a very simple thing" said Caspian sourly. "She hasn't thrown you out of the room yet" said Peter remembering he had spent ten minutes in the cold corridor, pleading to Maram to let him in again. "And then comes the crying, they feel like the most horrible beings in the world" continued Caspian. "Well I was glad she let me in, I was freezing! At least they feel well after you tell them how amazing they are" said Peter smiling. "Beware, for the worst part is to come. You'll see when their clothes won't fit anymore, that, brother and friend, is going to be chaotic" said Edmund.

Another month passed, bringing visitors to the castle. Edmund had spotted a chariot in the distance, recognizing it immediately. He arrived to the gates just in time, the chariot having stopped there seconds before. He ran to it, Lia coming out of it as fast as she could, throwing herself at his arms. They shared a long kiss, having missed eachother greatly. "I'm so glad you're here, there are so many things you don't know" he said kissing her again. "Sorry to interrupt, but where is Queen Lucy?" asked Taril. Edmund jumped in surprise as he hadn't seen him. "Oh..er... she must be having breakfast now" said Edmund, taking Lia's hand and leading her inside. Maram jumped to her feet at the sight of Lia. "Lia!! I'm so glad you're here!" she said hugging the girl. "I am too, I have missed you all so much! But, oh dear! You're expecting a child!! Congratulations!!" said the girl noticing the tiny little lump in Maram's middle area. They then started speaking at an incredible speed in the Archeland dialect. Lia made a surprised face and went to hug Susan. "Congratulations to you too! You have my best wishes!" Lucy then appeared in the room, sleepy faced. "Queen Lucy" said Taril, who had been waiting for her impatiently. "Taaaariiiiil!! I have missed you!" said Lucy, running to hug the boy, all the sleepiness forgotten.

The boys in the table, excluding Taril who was animatedly talking with Lucy, looked at eachother tiredly, the girls had started talking about babies and other related stuff. "I wonder how they can talk so much about something and not get bored" said Peter as he watched Maram speaking excitedly to Susan, rubbing her slightly round tummy. Caspian patted his shoulder and made a move with his head, indicating for them to go. Both kings were walking away to the tea room, where they decided to have a chess game. Caspian was looking intently to the chessboard, planning his next move. "Caspian, do you think you're ready to... you know... have a child?" asked Peter, his tone indicating that he had wondered this for some time now. "To be frank, no, but I think no man is, at least not till he gets the fist glimpse at his baby, Why?" he asked looking at Peter, curiosity shining in his eyes. "I wanted to know if it was only me" said Peter sheepishly. Caspian simply smiled at him. "That, we will found out in some time".

More time passed, and Susan's and Maram's bellies were getting bigger by the minute.

Maram was crying on Peter's embrace, while he was whispering word of comfort in her ear. "I'm so useless!! I can't even pick up things I drop!" she said sobbing even harder. Susan came walking with some difficulty, due to the belly, to see what was wrong. "What's wrong Maram, what did Peter do?" she asked. Peter sent her a deadly glare, as she caused another whimper from the sobbing telmarine. "He is such a good man, he is always making up for the things I do, I'm causing him so much trouble now!!". "There, there, you know I do it with pleasure, and you're not useless, as you are carrying my child in there. Is there anything more wonderful than that?" he said, pressing her head back to his chest. He then noticed that his sister was also shaking, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Caspiaaaaan!" yelled Peter, he alone couldn't take care of two weeping pregnant women. The king arrived instantly, worry clear on his face, thinking something had happened. "Susan, why are you crying?" said he, taking Susan in his arms. _Again_, his mind completed the thought. "Maram is crying because of me" she said, sounding more like a five-year-old. Both fathers-to-be looked at eachother tiredly, moments like this being a usual ten times per day occurrence in their lives. Knowing the remedy for this, Caspian spoke. "There is a chocolate cake that just came out of the oven, it was made especially for you". Peter looked at Caspian curiously. "How do you know that?" he asked. "Well I just came from the kitchens, and it was me who asked for it to be made" said Caspian giving his trademark crooked smile. "Excellent strategy, chocolate seems to be the only remedy for their crying attacks nowadays" said Peter, rubbing his eyes. "Peter you look tired" said Caspian, noticing the state of his friend. "I had to sleep in Edmund's room, as Maram kicked me out of the room because she said I was hinting something, and Edmund snores and the sofa is not very comfortable" said Peter. "Hinting what?" asked Caspian. "I swear I just kissed her, maybe a little longer than usual but that was it. She keeps on telling me that all I want is..er... you know... sleep with her" said Peter getting uncomfortable to speak about this with Caspian. None of the two kings noticed Edmund entering. "Oh I know what you're talking about, Susan is being such a tease, I'm quite fed up with this –it will harm the baby- thing" said Caspian, glad that he could finally speak about that with someone. "Thanks Caspian, I really wanted to know that about my sister" said Edmund sarcastically, a disgust wince on his face. Both kings turned to him, finally noticing that he was there. "Honestly, one can not walk in here anymore, without having repulsive mental images thrust in the head. You better be careful, we don't want Lucy to start asking all those embarrassing questions again" complained Edmund, rubbing his temple, trying to get rid of the image. "That was indeed embarrassing" said Peter, remembering. Caspian looked at the brothers, debating with himself on whether he should ask or not. Edmund saw this and said. "You know, asking where babies come from, and asking for information on some body parts. Hope she asks you this time". Lucy decided to appear as soon as Ed finished the sentence. "Ask what?" she said looking expectantly at the guys. Peter and Edmund made a quick escape leaving Caspian all alone with Lucy. "What's with them? Never mind, Caspian I've been meaning to ask you, can you explain to me how babies are made?". Caspian froze, sure he knew the answer, but how was he going to explain that to this innocent girl? Then, and idea popped in his head, he smiled, he was not the King of Narnia for nothing. "Why don't you ask the Professor, I'm sure he can solve all your enquires" he said, making a mental note to apologize to the Professor for passing this matter to him.

Peter and Edmund arrived to the kitchen roaring with laughter. Opening the door, they encountered Susan and Maram, the second having chocolate smeared on the corner of her mouth. "What are you laughing about?" asked Susan, serving another slice of cake into her plate. "We just left dear Caspian with Lucy" said Peter. "And that is funny because...?" asked Susan again. "I bet Lucy asked him to explain where babies come from" snickered Edmund, Peter soon joining him in another fit with laughter. "That was mean" said Susan smiling at her fork, she remembered how Lucy pestered them with 

that topic, Susan soon getting fed up, taking a book and spending a whole afternoon telling her all she wanted to know. Caspian arrives shortly after, wearing a mixture of relieve and distress on his face. Peter and Edmund erupted in low laughs at the mere sight of him. "How did it go?" asked Susan kindly. "I told her to go to the Professor" explained the king, inciting louder laughs on the other two kings. "Enough, stop it guys, I'm starting to worry for your welfare" said Maram. Lia arrived then, making Edmund calm down. "I heard some laughing, did I miss something?". "Has Taril or Ameril ever asked you about babies and that?" asked Edmund, moving closer to her, arms going around her waist, chin resting on her shoulder. "I believe they did ask me about a thing or two" she said, a light blush creeping to her cheeks. "Lucy has just asked Caspian here" said Edmund placing a kiss on the spot under her earlobe. Lia smiled kindly at Caspian. "I know what you feel, it is a very touchy topic".

Lucy joined the rest of the royals, who had moved from the kitchen to the tearoom, several hours later, her brows knitted together, but looking as she was going to be sick. She then saw Peter and Caspian talking together and shouted. "How could you! That is disgusting!". The oldest kings looked at eachother, wondering what exactly they had done. "Lucy, what are you talking about?" asked Edmund, his eyes glinting as he suspected what the answer was. "How babies are made! It's revolting! I am traumatized! I don't want to have children ever!" she said, storming away of the room. Lia was about to go after her, but Edmund stopped her. "She's fine, she did that too last time" he said. The Archeland girl sat again, burying her head in her minty smelling boyfriend.

Later that night, Susan and Caspian were in their room, Susan rummaging in her chest of drawers. "My love, what are you so intently looking for?" said Caspian, coming closer to her to see what got her so occupied. "Can I borrow once your pyjama bottoms? I can't find any nightdress warm enough" said she looking up to meet his gaze. "Sure, all that's mine it's yours" answered the telmarine king. She started undressing as soon as she took the trousers from a close drawer. Caspian's body gave an unconscious shudder, he was trying hard not to take her then and there. He hugged her from behind and started kissing her neck, nibbling on it gently. "Caspian! You know we can't!" said Susan turning around and pushing him lightly. "Susan, but, it's not my fault, you.." he tried to explain but was interrupted by Susan's menacing glare. "Are you implying that it's MY fault?" she screeched, grabbing his pillow and tossing it at him. "Goodnight Caspian" she said, angrily pushing the covers aside. "Susan, please, not again" pleaded Caspian. "Out!". "But.." . "OUT!". Caspian took his pillow and got out of the room, hoping that the current mood swing would go away soon. He heard a door being slammed not far from him and went to investigate. He soon encountered a half dressed, shoeless, shivering Peter, who seemed to be about to knock on the door in front of him. "Mood swing?" asked Caspian, understanding his mate. "Yes, and I guess you just got kicked out of the room too?" said Peter. "At least you got a pillow". To give the final touch to their miserable situation, Edmund had decided to use that precise moment to go get some water in the kitchen. He started to laugh hard, one hand resting on his knee and the other pointing at the two. When he finally got hold of his hysterical fit of laughing, he said. "Honestly you two, you are grown men who have fought way scarier things in life, had won battles, but get kicked out by two girls. What a shame!". "Shut up Ed!" said Peter who was now hitting his head against the wall. Edmund thought it was better to actually leave them, he would have many other opportunities of teasing them later. _Oh, sweet joy_, he thought while walking to the kitchen.

"I'll go speak to Maram, maybe I can make her take you in" said Caspian, worried that Peter was going to turn blue if he stayed there any longer. "Then I'll talk to Susan, make her see some reason".

Half an hour later, Caspian got from his talk with Maram and went to his room. He knocked, and hoped that Peter convinced Susan. The door opened to reveal a nearly in tears Susan. She threw herself at him and hugged him close. "I'm so sorry. I think I overreacted a bit" she said, her voice muffled by his shirt. _A bit?_, thought Caspian, but commented nothing. Peter got out of the room, getting a thumbs up from Caspian, who had managed for Maram to let him in. Peter smiled while he walked the little path to his bedroom. The door was not completely closed, so he opened it slowly. Maram was sitting in the bed, looking down at her belly, stroking it softly. She looked up when she felt the mattress move with the weight of someone else. "Hey" she said softly at her lovely king. "Look, I'm sorry" she started, but Peter's finger on her lips stopped her. he grabbed her chin softly and brought her lips to his. The pulled apart and smiled, knowing that everything was fine again.

Two days later, peace was again disturbed. Maram was sitting on the kitchen impatiently waiting for a cake to be finished in the oven. She was looking at the brick construction so fervently, that the cooks were starting to wonder when it was going to explode. "Cant you put more wood on that?" asked the princess impatiently. "Five more minutes, Your Highness, and it is going to be ready" said one of the cooks. The Princess sighed, going back to tap her fingers on the wooden table. When the cake was finally ready, once of the maids informed her that she had to wait a bit more because the cake had to cool down. Susan appeared, then, being attracted to the place by the lovely smell of the cake. She sat opposite from Maram, and asked for a slice of the delicious dessert. Maram looked up at her, anger flashing on her features. "That cake is mine, Susan. Go ask for your own" she said. "But that's ready, and you wont eat the whole cake, so be nice and share" said Susan, answering with equal ferocity.

Caspian was called urgently to the kitchen by one of the maids, who were terrified to say at last. Caspian entered, and was welcomed by a chain of understandable yells. He recognized both voices, and saw Maram and Susan shouting at eachother. He asked at a random maid what was the reason for their quarrel. "A chocolate cake" answered the girl, bowing slightly. He would have laughed in past times, but now he was already used to them bursting out at the simplest thing. "Ladies, please, calm down, I know you can get to an understanding" he said trying to be heard over the yelling. The girls turned at him. "Don't get into this!" shouted both at him. He got out and encountered all the rest of the castle's inhabitants trying to get a peak at the mess inside. "Why are they fighting?" asked Edmund. "A cake" answered Caspian. Edmund, as always, burst into laughing. "Peter, you go inside and see if you have a better luck". Peter nodded and got in. Not even five minutes later, he came out, after a loud "Go away" from the girls. They all looked at Edmund, who in past occasions had acted as a peace dealer, expecting him to go. He sighed and opened the door, the commotion inside echoing in the corridor. There was an "Oi!" from Edmund, and a lot of rustling sounds, followed by a "Shut up you!" and Edmund came out, covered in thin white flour. There were several snickers held up. "Right very funny, you can laugh as much as you want" said Edmund hoofing, spreading some powder from his hair into the air. "I'll go, I know how to end this" said Lucy, lifting her sleeves in a ready-to-fight way. She got in. The people outside heard a blood freezing, high-pitched yell from Lucy. "SUSAN PEVENSIEEE!! WHAT THE HEELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!", and the yelling stopped, being changed by very soft talking. Peter and Edmund closed their eyes and quivered, childhood memories flowing back to them. Lucy finally came out, sporting a proud look in her green eyes and a wide smile. "Lucy, if I didn't know it 

was you, I would have swore that it was mum yelling back in there" said Peter, looking at his little sister in awe. "I know" said Lucy, self satisfied.


	7. Chapter 7: A Happy Event

**Hi again!! Well finally another update, I hope you liked it cause I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It is fluffy, and well, there are a lot of nice moments. **

**I reaaaally have to thank StardustFromThePlanetGallifrey for most o this chapter, her last update boosted my inspiration and I wrote like 75 of this, so thanks a looooooooooot!! And well you should read her story "Narnia's New Age" it is really fantastic!**

**So, I present you, dear readers, the continuation of the story.**

Chapter 7: A Very Happy Event

So months passed by, and the inhabitants had yet more troubles. Caspian was in the library one afternoon, pacing around, his brows furrowed at his current thoughts. The Professor came in. "Dear King, you look troubled. Would you accept a cup of tea? Maybe a chat can ease your mind" said the old, wise man, after noticing Caspian's presence in the room. "I'd rather have something stronger" answered the king. The Professor smiled and both exited the place in direction of the Professor's office. There, the old Cornelius took out two goblets and a bottle of wine. "So, can I be of any help for Your Majesty?" he asked, while serving a gentle dose of the scarlet liquid to Caspian. "I need advice" said the boy simply. "I want to ask Susan in marriage". "I don't see what the problem is, young Caspian" said the man, looking at him. "Well, you see, I am scared. I think marriage is a very important commitment, and I don't know if she will accept" said Caspian, dropping his chin to his chest. The Professor chuckled. "My boy, I haven't seen such a passionate couple, apart from maybe the High King and your sister. I'm completely sure she will say yes, and I dare say you are ready for that too". Caspian looked at his professor, his words giving him the strength he needed. "And, there I something I have to give you" said Cornelius, standing to his feet and rummaging through his various shelves and drawers. He finally took out a small velvet box. "Your father gave me this, for it to be passed to you, the day you decided to honour a lady to be your queen" said the Professor, opening the box, a delicate silver band with a sparkling diamond in the centre. Caspian recognized immediately and smiled. He thanked the Professor immensely and left the room, keeping the little box in his pocket. Now he had to solve the problem of the proposal. He was walking distractedly, thinking on what to say, when he run into Edmund. As always, Caspian didn't move and inch, while Edmund backed several steps. "Really, Caspian, what are you made of?! Solid gold?" said the youngest king rubbing his head. "Edmund! I'm so glad to see you!! I need a favour" said Caspian. The both went to a more secluded part of the castle, as Caspian wanted to have some secrecy. "So, unless you want plants to know of whatever this favour you need from me, I don't think there is any living soul in here" said Edmund eyeing Caspian intently. "Hey, guys!" came Peter's voice close to them. "I correct, any living soul, but Peter" said Edmund snickering. "What are you two doing in here so far?" asked Peter, his breath slightly uneven breath as he came running. "Caspian here was about to say something" said Edmund. "Well, maybe you can help me, both of you" said the telmarine. "I... er... was thinking on... proposing to Susan". The two Pevensie brothers looked at him for a moment. "It was about time!" said Peter, clapping his soon-to-be brother in law's back. Edmund smiled and shook his hand. "And you needed us for...?" asked Edmund, always impatient. "Well, I don't know what to say on my proposal" said Caspian a little embarrassed. "Just tell her what you feel, you will know exactly what to say when the time comes" said Peter. Caspian nodded and thanked him. "Aslan help us, cause as soon as the girls know this castle is going to be turned upside down, mark my 

words" said Edmund, holding his hands to his head in a very exaggerate gesture. The trio laughed whole-heartedly.

They were all gathered in the throne room, as Caspian had requested them. Susan and Maram were sitting on the thrones, their bellies a little too big for them to be standing up for too long. Edmund and Peter were smirking all the time, as they knew why they were there. "I wonder why he is talking so long" said Susan, tapping her fingers against the arm of the chair, while her other hand was stroking her tummy absentmindedly.

Caspian finally made his appearance wearing a very nice outfit. He looked very confident. "Well, I called you here, because I have a very important thing to say, or rather ask" he said. He then turned completely to Susan, his eyes looking at her with determination.

"Before I met you I didn't know what love was, I never witnessed such feeling, such warmth. You have brought light to my soul, warmth to my heart, and given me an immense hope. The world seems a much brighter place with you by my side. You have also given me the joy of knowing I'll be a father. I love you, Susan, with all my heart, and I would go to the end of the world if you asked me to, you are my reason to be alive. So, with this it only rests me to ask you, will you give me the honour of becoming my wife?" he said, looking at her expectantly, now resting on his knee in front of her.. Susan had been crying all the time, his words so kind and so sincere had touched her deeply. Caspian rose a little and kneeled again by her side. "What is it My Queen? Did I say something to upset you?" he asked, his face contorted with worry. She shook her head and wiped her tears with her sleeve. "Rather the contrary" she said in a shaky voice. "Yes, Caspian, I will marry you, I can't think of living without you" she said, fresh tears rolling down her eyes again. Caspian smiled and kissed her passionately, expressing his enormous joy and relief for her answer. _I am the luckiest king in the whole wide world_, he thought. They soon noticed that they were being cheered and applauded, even howled by Edmund. Maram and the other girls went up to congratulate the couple. Maram and Susan soon started to cry from joy, saying how glad they both were to be soon-to-be family. Peter and Caspian rolled their eyes. "I knew this was going to happen" whispered Peter. Caspian coughed to get the attention of the crying lot. He approached Susan and took out the velvet box. She smiled tearfully. "Oh Caspian!! It's so beautiful!". The king took the silver band from the box and placed it on her ring finger. "It was my mother's" he said softly. She admired the ring for a while, enchanted by the gleam of the diamond, and then hugged him close again. "Whenever you feel ready, we can start the toast" said Edmund, knowing that if he didn't intervene, they would both get enclosed in their little lovely world and ignore the rest of people in the room. Champagne was served to the kings and Lia, the other three complaining. "You can't, you two are pregnant, and you're too young Lu" said Peter. Taril didn't complain, Lia had sent him a warning look before. They had to content themselves with grape and apple juice.

They all retired to their chambers when Edmund started stumbling a little while standing, forcing Lia to take him to his room. She was making quite an effort on him focusing on going to his room, as he suddenly had the needs to go to every other room except this once. She finally managed to get to it, pushing the door open. They got closer to his bed, and he stumbled on it, taking Lia along with the weight of his body. She yelped and made to stand up again, but was pushed back by Edmund's grip on her arm. "Where do you think you're going?" asked Edmund while kissing her neck softly. She wasn't able to answer, the kisses totally diverting her attention from her thoughts. He started kissing up and up her neck, coming to her lobe, nibbling it softly. "I love you" he murmured into her 

ear, sending shivers to the rest of her body. He then kissed her so fervently and so passionately, that she couldn't hold a loud moan that bubbled in her throat. Edmund could have been slightly drunk, but his chivalry was still in order, so he tore apart from her and helped her to rise from the bed. "I'm sorry, I got a little carried away, um.. well.. you must be tired" he said. They kissed briefly and she went to her room. _Stupid hormones, I should have paid attention to Peter when he was talking about this_, thought Edmund covering his head with his pillow.

And so, for the next weeks , the lives of the kings went chaotic. Not only they had to take care of the pregnancy problems they were now used to, but they were being measured very frequently, and that was getting seriously on their nerves. Caspian had to be measured twice every time, as he had two sets of clothes to be done. Not content with that, Susan and Maram were complaining, outbursting or simply crying like fountains at the fact that both their dresses had to be bigger for their bellies to fit. "I'll look like a bloody curtain in that, look it just falls from my chest down, just put a candle at my feet and I can very well pass as a lamp!" complained Susan, while Caspian was trying hard not to start rubbing his temples in desperation. After an hour of running over papers and literally driving the tailors insane, she decided on a dress. Caspian didn't have time to think that it was finally over, cause Susan, then, started discussing the fabrics she wanted. He looked at the table temptingly, wanting to slam his head against it badly. After five minutes, Maram got in, followed by a miserable looking Peter. Caspian shot him a look of utter understanding, both wanting to run away from the place. Maram was a little more easy to please. Caspian and Peter made to move and finally be able to do something else other than listen to a continuous rant about pleads and fabrics, but nooooo, their torture was not over, a handful of maids run to them with fabrics and measuring tapes. They stood another hour standing on the spot, while both pregnant women discussed which colours favoured them better. Edmund's fate soon changed too, as he entered the room, being attacked by another group of ladies, measuring tapes and rolls of fabric. Lia entered the room and felt bad for the three men, they looked so eager to run away, even jump off the window. "Girls, I think we can let the guys go, we don't need them anymore, do we?" said Lia, earning three grateful looks from across the room. The other two ladies waved their hands in agreement, not even looking up from their current activities. Edmund gave a quick kiss to Lia and disappeared through the door as fast as he could, in case they changed their opinion.

Finally, it was the day of the wedding. Caspian was getting ready, being assisted by both Peter and Edmund. He was currently in front of a mirror, looking at his reflection, trying not to show his nervousness. "Being nervous is natural" said Peter, noticing that Caspian looked paler than usual. Edmund patted the telmarine's back. "Yeah, just remember that this is the best day of your life". Lucy hurried to where they were. "Pete? We need you, come quickly". Peter looked at her with curiosity and left. "Let us take a look at you Lu" said Caspian looking at her from the mirror. She stepped fully into the room, revealing her dress. It was a cream shade of orange, very simple, but looked wonderful on her. Her hair was all braided around a flower crown, just a few locks free on the back of her neck. She twirled around giggling, while Caspian and Edmund whistled at her. "You should see the other girls, the really look beautiful" she said, smiling sheepishly at them.

Peter entered the room, concerned about what could be happening in there. Lia opened the room, smiling kindly at him. He didn't even had to ask what happened, as he say his sister walking from one side of the room to the other, her dress trailing behind her, muttering to herself. She launched herself at him as soon as she saw him. "Oh Peter! I'm so glad you're here!" she said tightening her embrace. "What is it Su?" he said, patting her back softly. "I.. I... I'm so nervous! I mean there are a loooot of people in there and what if I forget what I have to say! Oh dear!" she said, looking at him, her expression showing him how scared she was. "Su, it is normal, and don't worry, you'll do fine, just focus on Caspian, the rest doesn't matter" he said, embracing her again.

Peter returned to Caspian's room ten minutes later, when Susan felt confident again. Caspian had a goblet of water in his hand, but was spilling most of the contents with his shaky grip. "Caspian, my friend, you have to relax, otherwise you are not going to be able to even place the ring on Su's finger". Caspian just looked at him. Lucy just ran out of the room, knowing exactly who Caspian needed to talk too. She appeared soon after, bringing Lia with him. Edmund's jaw literally dropped. There she was, looking stunningly beautiful in front of him. Her dress was the lightest shade of gray and had deep red embroideries all over, matching with the red laces that were intertwined in her dark hair, which were part of the complicate bun she had chosen for the event. She smiled at him and went to Caspian's side, whispering frantically to him in her dialect. He nodded a couple of times, and then seemed to regain his characteristic confidence.

She then left the room in a hurry with Lucy, leaving the three guys alone again. "You're drooling. Ed" said Caspian chuckling at his friend. Edmund blinked a few times and wiped the corner of his mouth. Professor Cornelius entered the room on that moment. "Your Highnesses, you have to enter now" he said.

They entered the room packed with monarchs from distant countries, the mystic creatures of Narnia, and a few Telmarines, all of them looking at them. Caspian positioned himself on the top of the stairs, where a huge table stood. Peter and Edmund went to stand on the two lower steps on his right. Peter, who was closer to him, was wearing a deep green velvet set, a black belt that held his sword and a cape in the same colour, his crown looking giving him an imposing look. Edmund had the same style of clothes, but his were silver, his belt white and the cape black, to give some contrast to the whole thing. Caspian threw a nervous look at his groomsmen. Both returned reassuring smiles at him, and, almost instantly, the trumpets started playing.

The doors opened revealing a smiling Lucy, who was carrying a pretty basket full of white rose petals, and on her side, stood Taril, who was holding the basket too. They started walking towards Caspian, throwing the petals on their way. The doors reopened and this time, Lia came walking, looking even more stunning to Edmund, as she was no wearing a gleaming diamond necklace and earrings. She was carrying a little pillow with the rings on top.

And the doors reopened a third time and Maram stepped in. Peter was gobsmacked at the sight. She had a long deep red dress that trailed behind her slightly, it stuck to her skin just until where her belly started and then it fell to the floor. The sleeves had a bright red intricate embroidery, living it up a little. She had a ruby jewellery set adorning her, and a very simple bun on the top of her head. To Peter she was splendid, he couldn't take his eyes of her.

She was carrying a big bouquet of red roses, which were a symbol of love in Narnia. She finished her walk, with a little effort as her belly was starting to give her some trouble now.

And then the whole room waited in silence for a couple of minutes, and the trumpets sounded again. The door opened a final time, presenting Susan. Caspian was blown away from his feet, she was so beautiful. He took deep breaths, trying to get a hold on himself, she had him completely stunned. Her gown was the whitest white existent, embroided completely in silver thread. It seemed to float around her, lightening the path she was walking on, her hair was held up in a bun up in her head, her crown in place. The dress had a small tail, which was made of delicate silk, as the rest of the dress, and covered with a thin layer of a translucent, shiny fabric. She looked like an angel, she was getting grasps from all the people, she simply illuminated the room. She walked slowly to where Caspian was, using the time to take him in too. He was far beyond handsome, his golden clothes making him look very majestic. The candles all around made the glow of the fine golden threads of his clothing, spark lightly, as if dancing. He had his crown on, and she smiled at the way it was slightly tilted to the side, as he was holding the table for support.

She finally arrived to where he was, taking his extended hand. He looked into her water blue eyes and whispered a kind "I love you" and then turning to face the Professor, who had kindly agreed to run the ceremony.

"We are here reunited, to celebrate the union of High King Caspian X and Queen Susan, The Gentle. This union will bring peace and joy to all of us, for another Golden Age is about to start. But now, do you, young couple, vow to protect, love and care for eachother for the rest of your existence?" said the professor. "Yes" said both in unison. "Then your lives are now bonded forever. You can kiss the bride" said the Professor smiling warmly at them. And they kissed, it was a soft very symbolic kiss, full of passion; that was their real silent vow to eachother. The crowd around the exploded in applause, some of them even had tears in their eyes, mostly Maram, and some where howling, lead by Ed.

The newlyweds started then being congratulated by every person in the room, starting with family. Susan was forced to sit, her feet tired as she had the extra weight of her pregnancy.

It was the early night when both returned again, this time wearing less formal clothes. Monarchs were queuing in front of them, presenting them with all kind of things. Some even had brought early presents for the unborn heirs. The huge pile of gifts had to be taken away by several servants, Susan deciding that she was going to take a look at them in the next morning. The music started playing, and as tradition dictated, the husband and wife had to open the dance. Caspian and Susan danced gracefully, quite slow, given Susan's condition. Soon they were joined by the other royal couples. Susan and Maram had to go sit again after a short while, as much as they didn't want to, their feet had started complaining.

"You look a little sad, my dear love" said Peter at Maram. She turned to him and smiled. "Is not sadness, is more like a sweet envy at Susan and my brother". Peter looked at her curiously. "You see, they are married now, I would like a wedding like this for me too" she said, looking directly to his blue eyes. Peter knew that was about to be brought, and he smiled at her. "I was keeping this for a better time, but would you marry me?" he said bluntly. She blinked a few times, utter confusion written all over her face. Peter fiddled in his pocket and took out a simple silver band, with little sparkling emeralds in the centre. She let out a yell of happiness and most heads turned to them. There was a bit of a 

silence in the room, until people understood what was going on. Then there was a boom of applause, cheering, whistling and music, the party becoming even livelier with this new occurrence. Peter got close to Maram and said. "I think we should wait a little for our wedding, all this emotion can't be good for a pregnant woman, he said jokingly. She let out a chuckle. "I was thinking the same, I would like to have our child present too, also we have to let this people calm down a little before they get into yet another night of fun".

Edmund and Lia were on the other side of the room, talking to some of Lia's acquaintances. "I'll go get something to drink, do you want anything?" asked Ed. "I'd like some cider, please" answered lie sweetly. He pecked her lightly and left, immersing himself in the sea of people around them. Lia kept talking with the people she knew, greeting more familiar people in the process. After some time, she noticed that Edmund have been gone for quite some time, so she went to look for him. After some good ten minutes, she found him, looking irritated at a girl; a girl she recognized instantly. "following your brother's steps now, aren't we, Aliha? Now, get your horrible tentacles off MY boyfriend!!" said Lia, grabbing one of Edmund's arms. The girl, who was no other than the Calormen princess, looked at Lia in huge despise and left without a word, the look on Lia's eyes telling her that she was not to be messed with.

"Have I told you that you look awfully sexy when you are jealous?" said Edmund, hugging her from behind and placing a hot kiss on her shoulder. "I hate her! She has always gone after the guys that seemed interested in me, that bitch!" she said, hoofing. Edmund turned her so she was facing him now. "Well, too bad for her that I only have eyes for you, Milady" he said, kissing her fervently.

The party continued until the early hours of daybreak. Maram and Susan, who were the only sober narnian royals, had to push their husband and fiancé, respectively, to their chambers. Peter was singing an old narnian song at the top of his lungs while they were walking on the corridor. He finally stopped once they were in their room, thankfully for Maram's ears. Maram moved to help him undress; he was having some trouble with standing still. She unbuckled his belt, the sword falling with a loud tonk on the floor. "That's my sword you know?" slurred Peter, placing his head in Maram's shoulder for support. She continued her task, ignoring the drunken remarks of her king. When she took his shirt off, and tried to move to his trousers, he held her hands, and moved them up to his neck, pushing her closer a little and placing a soft tender kiss on her lips. It didn't take too long for him to start kissing her neck, pushing her dress a little to have some access to her shoulder. "Hey, we have spoken about this before" she said, pushing herself from him. "Yes, yes, riiiight... baby" he mumbled while kicking his trousers and getting into the bed. She smiled at him, remembering all the nights she kicked him out of the room. She returned minutes later from the bathroom, to find him snoring lightly, his drunken state fastening his sleep. She got herself with some difficulty on the bed, and, to her surprise, she felt a strong arm holding her from behind, keeping her close.

Farther up the corridor, the newly established High Queen, was dealing with a very stubborn Caspian. "Caspian, I am very tired, can we please leave this for tomorrow?" said Susan starting to get irritated. She was laying on the bed, and the very drunk Caspian resting on her legs, speaking, or rather slurring sweet babble to his future heir. He continued his babbling, and Susan gave up on sending him to bed. She got as comfortable as she could and decided to sleep, hoping that he would go to sleep soon. "I want you to be out already, so you can see, too, how beautiful your mum is" slurred Caspian sweetly, looking up to see Susan, who was sleeping peacefully, her chest rising softly with her 

breathing. He smiled and moved to his place next to her, placing his arm around her protectively.

On the opposite direction down the corridor, things were quite heated on Edmund's room. Lia was being pressed against the wall, Edmund's lips roaming her neck hungrily. One of her hands was on his hair, holding his head in place, while the other was massaging his back. He tore apart from her for some seconds, tearing his shirt off his body, tossing it carelessly not caring where it landed. He returned to his previous activity, desire speaking louder that his restraint. Their lips crashed in another fiery dance, lust thick in the air. "Edmund... we... we should stop" she said between deep breaths, his ministrations way too stimulating. He looked at her and kissed her fervently again. He tore apart minutes later, forced by his conscience. "Have a good night, my sweet Lia" he said, kissing her hand softly. She got out of the room, smiling, and dizzily walking to her room.

The celebration continued the next day too, this time organized by narnians and telmarines. Susan and Caspian were sitting on a high wooden platform, flower crowns in their heads. the music was in charge of the fauns, surprising the few monarchs that decided to remain in Narnia a little longer. To Edmund's dislike, one of the other Archeland lords had brought his son, who was currently talking with Lia in their language, making her laugh from time to time. King Gaetan of Archeland had brought his own orchestra with him, and they currently were trying to follow the rhythm of the faun melodies. The guy who was talking with Lia and the orchestra started playing, the fauns looking interestedly at them, enjoying the sounds their instruments were playing. The music sounded very Arabic to him, and he wondered why Archeland had a song like that. Maram started moving to the music, her hips hypnotizing him by the snake like movements she was doing. The song was so catchy and calling that even Maram, despite her very pregnant state, started dancing, her movements quite restrained for her condition. Peter joined soon after, improvising his own dance, earning laughs from Maram. Taril was trying to teach Lucy how to dance this new song, but failed horribly as the girl started moving to her hearts' desire. But Edmund was rooted to the spot, watching how Lia was moving, her body so synchronized that he swore she could be one of those genies from the movies. The song slowly started changing, this time to a real Archeland like song. The guy who was speaking to Lia before, entered the dance, holding her by the waist. He could feel that the dance was passionate, sharp and romantic. Edmund was burning in jealousy, and as soon as the dance ended, he approached Lia. "Hey, I will take my girlfriend from now on" he said to the guy and then turned to Lia."That was amazing!! You really have to teach me that dance!!". They walked over to the refreshments table, and then sat far from the crowd. "There is no need to be jealous, My King, he is nothing more than a friend, and my heart belongs to you" she said, looking deeply into his warm brown eyes. He blushed a little and smiled. "Well I am a little possessive, you see, and he was watching you in a not so just-friends way" he said throwing a dirty look in the guy's direction. "Looks like you won't have to worry about him now, Aliha has cornered him, and she won't leave him now" said Lia, laughing at the poor guy's misfortune.

The party got even livelier before dawn, and even Caspian and Susan danced a little. Susan and Maram were currently surrounded by the female monarchs, all talking about babies and that stuff. "Have you chosen the names already?" asked one of the ladies. "No, we haven't yet, I think we will decide when the baby is born" said Susan, rubbing her big belly. "I have totally forgotten about that, I will have to discuss it with Peter later/' said Maram.

The men were gathered in another corner of the forest, talking about which part of an army was the best. "Archers, definitely" said King Gaetan. "I disagree my dear old friend, catapults and horse men can definitely run over everything" spoke King Rashid of Calormen. "An air attack is definitely better, griffins are fast and extremely difficult to spot at night" said Edmund, remembering the first and only raid to the telmarine castle. "I still prefer a one to one combat, there are less men killed in the process" said Peter, not wanting to risk lives uselessly. "Well, the underground attack was really good, I think that was the best strategy, and army is always a good force to count on" said Caspian. They continued discussing their points of view, when an excited female yell caught their attention. Peter and Caspian went to see what was happening. "What's all the excitement about?" they asked to the group in general. Maram gently took his hand and placed it over her belly. He felt a soft kick under his palm. His whole body filled with a thrilling excitement and happiness, there it was a proof that his child was there, alive, and waiting for the moment to be able to discover the world for the first time. "Wow, that was so magnificent" he said, looking at his future wife's eyes.

Caspian had his hand over Susan's belly too, chasing his baby's kicks. The little heir seemed to be contently dancing in Susan's womb. The High King seemed to be having the time of his life, feeling the soft movements of his child. "Seems like we'll have a rather active child" said Susan amused by the activity inside her. Edmund popped in soon, curious about the situation. Susan took his hand and placed it on her tummy. Edmund remained still for a while, but, after feeling the kick, he let out a surprised yelp. He then moved to Maram, his hand extended to her. She took it and placed it over her baby belly and hoped that the child inside was still moving. They waited and Edmund smiled, feeling the little kick. "Now I really want to meet these mates" he said. They all laughed at his statement and Lia took him away again.

A huge tent was soon brought up to provide some shelter for the guests from the slightly chilly air of Narnia's autumn. Maram and Susan were even covered with a slight cotton robes, given to them by the centaurs.

Later on, Susan and Maram convinced their lovers to retire for the night, claiming that pregnancy was tiring them up faster than normal. Peter and Caspian acceded too, but invited the rest of the guests to remain and enjoy. Edmund and Lucy were left in charge, Lia keeping an eye over Edmund's alcohol consumption.

Susan entered the room and went straight to the bed, making a content noise when she laid completely on the soft mattress. Caspian sat on her side, and took her shoes, throwing them aside and gently massaging her feet. She let out more pleased sounds, her feet relaxing at his touch, the soreness reduced more and more by the minute. "Caspian, you are an angel" said Susan. He stopped and went up to kiss her, standing to get into his pyjama trousers. She too, stood up, not as gracefully at him, and grabbed her bedclothes. Caspian reached out to help her untie her dress in the back, and holding her arm while she got her legs inside the trousers, a task that was being hardened by her overgrown tummy.

They went under the covers, holding eachother and whispering sweet nothings, Caspian's hand laying softly over her pregnancy, smiling at the soft movement he felt soon after.

Peter was facing Maram1s back, as she was sitting on the space between his opened legs in the bed, his hands doing soft motions on the sore muscles on her back. After a while, she threw herself back at him, resting against his chest. "I soo needed that" said she, 

nuzzling a little to his neck. She moved to her place in the bed, followed by Peter, who soon got close to kiss her softly. The candles were blown and they both let sleep take over them.

**So, liked it?? Please comment!! I get extremely happy when I get reviews!! **

**Bar is open after leaving a review, also I will write faster. Next chapter is going to be very sweet too. **

**Till next time!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Exhausting Happiness

**Hello darlings!! I'm sorry this took so long to come put, but well I had a trip and I lost my creativity and ideas somewhere, most likely in the plane... **

**Hope you like this chapter, is quite fluffy, I had quite some fun writing it. **

**Thanks to my friend Stardust again, you really make my day with your updates!!**

**And please, read and review her story Narnia's New Age too, I assure you won't be disappointed. **

Chapter 8: Exhausting Happiness

Months passed again, bringing winter with them. The normally blue skies were now covered in silver blanket of clouds. The air was chilly, and every surface in Narnia had a white layer of snow most of the time.

Susan and Maram were being treated with extreme care, wearing the warmest clothes, fires being lit in every room they were in. "Ok, this is getting exaggerate" said Susan, when a maid placed a basin with hot water at her feet. She thanked the maid, but told her to take it away, she was warm enough as she was.

Both pregnant women were sitting in the tearoom, chatting about nothing in particular. Caspian entered the room. "Hello, lovely ladies, how are you feeling this morning?" he asked, smiling at both. This question had been asked frequently by the rest of the royalty in the castle, as both girls were to deliver soon. "Caspian, I am boiling! I understand that we are to be wearing warm clothes, but seven layers of fabric is excessive! I'll be sweating this baby out if this continues!" she said, looking at him indignantly. He laughed at her, and bent to kiss her.

Peter arrived soon after, sitting next to his future queen. He bent a little to face Maram's large middle section. "I'm waiting to see you, baby, don't make me wait for too long now" he said softly, caressing the spot. Maram laughed at this, as she had done for the last days, when he started his talks with the child.

The castle itself was a mess, people were running up and down, carrying furniture, fabrics, tapestries and many other things. Susan was standing in the middle of the room, coordinating every move. Maram was at her side, helping her on some details. The cold stone walls were now covered in thick layers of cotton fabric, as the room needed to be warm. "No, a little more to the left, yes just there, thanks" said Susan to a couple of men, who were holding a wooden crib.

They spent in the room all morning, making sure it was perfect. When they were sure that there was nothing else to do, they walked to the dining room, surprised to see a mountain of presents piled on the table. "Who brought all those?" asked Maram, reaching to grab the closest present. "The monarchs from the countries we are friends with, presents have been arriving all morning. That huge pile over there, is all from Archeland, King Gaetan seems pretty ecstatic" said Caspian, pointing at the end of the table where there were two huge piles of presents laid, wrapped in paper of all colours. The two girls started ripping papers, opening boxes, messing all around like three year olds, they pushed two chairs aside and sat, commenting over the presents, even exchanging them to their tastes. Piles and piles of baby clothing were laying on the table, small covers and any kind of bed clothes were piled up next. Toys and another bunch of baby stuff laid farther in the table, some of it was already being taken by the servants to the newly decorated room. They were all so busy coordinating where the things were going to be put, that they didn't notice 

Susan covering her eyes with her hand, trying to cover a wince. "Susan are you ok?" came Maram's voice at her side. She noticed that the queen was holding her overgrown belly, her hand griping the fabric of her dress strongly. "Maids, we need lots of hot water and towels, fast, up to Caspian's room" said the telmarine, her accent thick in command. Caspian turned to see her sister, and immediately at Susan, who had taken a resonant deep breath. He ran to her side, his face contorted in concern. "My Queen, please tell me what do you have" he said, worry dripping from his voice. "The baby... it's coming" she said, breathing deeply trying to soothe the pain. Peter went to his sister's side. Maram held him and asked him to get the towels, and turning to Edmund, telling him to go stuff the bed with pillows. Lia ran to the kitchen to help bring the hot water, helped by Lucy and Taril. Susan whimpered, the pain growing inside her, her breath getting caught in her throat. She was scooped gently by Caspian, who went as fast as he could to their chamber. Maram followed, but took longer to get there, not being able to run. Peter was walking from one side to the other of the room, Edmund was leaning on a wall, his gaze unfocussed, a deep frown in his forehead. Caspian placed Susan on the bed gently. "Gentleman, please wait outside" said the princess, lifting her sleeves, preparing for anything that could happen before the nurse arrived.

Inside the room, the girls quickly helped Susan out of her dress leaving her in a light cotton gown, helping her to be as comfortable as possible. Lucy gently tied her hair, when she was resting a little, the last contraction passing, the pain receding a little. The nurse rushed in, glad that they had prepared everything she needed.

In the corridor, Caspian was a bunch of nerves. He kept glancing at the door, eager to be able to get in. Peter tried to calm him down a little, failing miserably, the telmarine was far to get any calmer being out there, and it only got worse when they heard Susan whimpering.

After what seemed like hours, Lucy came out. Caspian ran to her. "She is fine, in pain but fine. The nurse says this can last a while, I just hope it won't be too long" said she, guessing Caspian's question.

An hour passed, and Caspian was getting very impatient, he couldn't hear what was happening inside the room, and that was worrying him even more. The door finally opened, and Maram popped her head out, sweat starting to form on her forehead. "Brother, you can come in, as well as you two if you want" she said. Caspian didn't need to be told twice, he bolted to the room, almost running over his sister. "You go, I think I'll stay here, I don't think I'll feel better to witness that. Someone has to keep an eye on Lu and Taril, too" said Edmund, indicating the door to Peter. He smiled at his youngest brother and entered. "I'll get Lia to make you some company, then" said Maram smiling.

Lia came out quickly after, smiling and taking Ed's hand, who was still leaning on a wall in the corridor, brows furrowed, eyes focused on a random spot in the floor. "Hey, you alright?" whispered the Lady. Edmund shook a little, blinked and looked at her. "I.. just don't like to see my sister in pain, especially when I can do nothing to help her" he whispered back. "She is going to be fine, she is strong, and I know your love will give her strength, do you want to get in now?" she said, stroking his cheek tenderly. Edmund nodded and let Lia take him to the room.

As soon as he was inside, Caspian strode to the bed, kneeling next to his queen, taking her hand in his and kissing her drenched forehead. She couldn't even smile at him as a 

way too strong wave of pain hit her, a hurt yell escaping from her lips. Peter got to her other side, gripping her hand tightly. "Your Highness is almost ready" said the nurse.

Almost forty minutes passed, marked constantly by Susan's pained cries. Caspian kept on kissing the top of her head, feeling completely useless, wanting to do something to soothe her pain. "I can't go anymore, I'm too tired" whispered Susan, leaning on the pillows at her back, looking at Caspian. "My love please, keep going, our baby needs you" pleaded Caspian, taking a wet cloth and passing it on Susan's face, cleaning the sweat and refreshing her. "Come on, Su, show us the warrior that lays in your soul! Keep on going!" said Edmund, looking directly to his sister, hoping that she would feel the courage and love he was trying to transmit to her.

"I need You Majesty to push on the next contraction" said the nurse, indicating Maram to get a pile of towels and get them close, as well as more water.

Susan could feel another wave of pain getting bigger, trying to get ready to face the pain. She was exhausted, she had been in labour for several hours now. Her hair was sticking to her face, and her whole body was aching. Maram placed a hand on Susan's belly tenderly. "Susan, now, push" she said, feeling the peak of the contraction under her hand. Peter motioned Caspian to place his hand on the back of the pillows, pulling Susan up, hoping that could give her some help. Susan's eyes were shut close with force, her chin on her chest, pushing with all the remaining force she had in her. Maram was slowly counting to ten, asking the poor girl to stop pushing.

The process repeated again, but Susan was weak, letting out a yell falling back to the pillows, tears mixing with sweat. "Please, my love, one more time, you can't give up now, we are so close" whispered Caspian to her, trying to give her some strength. She placed her chin on her chest again, this time opening her eyes , showing deep determination, Edmund's words and Caspian's love, giving her one last breath of strength. The silence in the room was disrupted by her throaty scream, which could also be interpreted as her final battle cry, which was soon followed by a baby's crying. Susan fell to the pillows smiling and crying in utter happiness. Maram and the nurse attended the newly born, while Peter and the rest of the people in the room, clapped and cheered. Caspian was sobbing, the feeling of being a father washing over him completely. He kissed Susan with passion, thanking her for this miracle. The little bundle was placed in Susan's lap. The High Queen laughed softly as the baby yawned. She moved the cover a little, nobody had told her if she had a son or a daughter. "It's a boy. ITS A BOY!!" explained Caspian. Edmund rose his arms in a victorious way, let out a "Whoo-hooo!" and extended his hand towards Peter. "Guess I won the bet, brother" he said, giving his trademark smile. "Really guys, I can't believe you placed a bet on my son, that's how gambling starts" said a very weak Susan, smiling at her brothers.

Oblivious to the whole exchange, Caspian reached to touch his son, his hand trembling a little. He took the miniature hand in his, and let out a surprised laugh when tiny fingers grasped his index finger. On the other side of the room, Peter held Maram close to him, combing her sweaty hair with his hand, knowing that she had helped his sister a lot. "Soon those are going to be us" he whispered to her hair.

"So, how are we going to name our lovely child, my beautiful queen?" asked Caspian, his voice low, not wanting to disturb his heir's sleep. Susan smiled and looked at him. "Caspian, The XI" she said sweetly. The king of Narnia was holding his tears with all his effort, in vain, as tears were already flowing on his cheeks, looking at his queen with 

immense love and thankfulness. "I like how it sounds" said the teary Caspian. "Oh that is really original, Su, you could have chosen a better name, like Edmund" said the Just King, smiling tenderly at his elder sister and her son. Caspian looked at his friend and laughed, knowing that it was a joke. Caspian took the baby from Susan's arms, rising from the bed to place it on the crib he had asked to be put in the room, making it better to tend his baby.

The rest of the royals took the hint and exited the room, leaving the little family alone.

In the next morning, all the girls were taking turns on holding the sleeping baby, all squealing contently at the boy's cuteness. Edmund and Peter clapped Caspian on the back several times, still congratulating him. "Ed, it's your turn to hold little Caspian" said Susan from the bed. Edmund approached her slowly, and held his arms stiffly. He relaxed after a while, extending one of his fingers for the baby to hold. Soon, Peter was holding him too, deciding to get some practice for when he had to take his own child in his arms. The baby protested by emitting a bothered grunt, clearly annoyed of passing from hand to hand while trying to sleep. Caspian held the prince of Narnia and made to place him in the crib, but the baby had other plans. A cry came from his tiny throat, and, Caspian, who started to freak out, took him to Susan. "Why is he crying? Is he sick?" ranted the king nervously. "He just wants to eat, that's all, right little Caspian?" said Susan, touching her baby's nose with hers. "Ok, well, I will be in the garden if someone needs me" said Edmund, taking Lia's hand and disappearing through the door. Maram and Peter followed their example, bringing Lucy and Taril with them. Caspian was looking interestedly at Susan, who was getting ready to feed the child. "How can you possibly produce milk? I thought only cows could do that" said Caspian, watching his son sucking Susan's breast contently. Susan laughed whole heartedly at his childish manner. "Well, babies need a lot of things and as their stomachs are not fully developed, mothers have to supply it to them".

Three days passed and Caspian looked tired. Both his and Susan's sleep was interrupted in the middle of the night, by the prince's desperate yell for either food or diaper change. The last task had the king horrified, not only by how disgusting the smell could get, but for the fact that he was scared of hurting his son in some kind of way. Therefore, Susan had to show him for the umpteenth time since little Caspian was born, how to properly change a baby's diaper. _Good that I paid attention when my mum changed Lucy's diapers_, thought Susan, while buttoning baby Caspian's pyjamas up. He was sleeping soundly, his little fists curled up in the cutest way. She kept on watching him, her smile getting wider. His nose looked like Caspian's, so did his tiny mouth, but his eyes, when open, looked like they were going to be crystal clear like hers. He sure was going to get a tan like his father's in some years, but for now, his skin was pale as hers. He stirred a little and made a little squealing noise. Susan let out a soft chuckle, knowing that this was his version of the five more minutes´ of a certain king she knew.

Caspian sneaked her arms around her waist, pushing her softly towards him. "He is wonderful, isn't he?" whispered he in her ear. She nodded and covered their son, tucking him in softly. They returned to bed, hoping to get some more hours of sleep, before being awaken again.

It was almost noon when they woke up, hunger taking over the king and queen, while baby Caspian remained in his crib, squealing from time to time. The three descended to the dining room, finding the rest of the monarchs in there.

They sat and started chatting and eating, like any other normal lunch time, but that was yet to change. Little Caspian, or Cas as Edmund liked to call him, was awake, on a little crib placed close to the table Lucy was commenting something when she was interrupted by a yelp coming from Maram. "Uh-oooh" she said, looking at her belly. "What happened" asked Peter from his seat. "Um.. well... is either I had a really big urge of going to the bathroom or.." she said, giving a small smile. "Or what?" asked Peter getting desperate. "Lu, get some hot water. Ed run get some towels and Caspian go find the nurse" said Susan understanding the look on her soon-to-be sister's face. Peter looked dumfounded, while the rest of the family went to get what they were asked. "Oi! Peter! We have to help Maram to the room, unless you want your baby to be born in the middle of the dining room" said Susan catching his attention. And then it downed on him, his child was on its way.

They managed to get Maram in the room, her contractions not being that painful for the moment. They got in and the guys got kicked out of the room, all except Caspian, who had not returned yet. Peter kept pacing in front of the door, looking at it from time to time, tempted to barge in. Finally, they were indicated to go in. Maram seemed to be fine, even if her breathing was elaborated. Peter took her hand, whispering soothing words in her ear. She tensed again as another contraction happened. "Where is the nurse? She should have been alert!" said Susan, starting to panic a little. Caspian arrived five minutes later. "She is nowhere to be found" he said very apologetically. Peter looked like he was going to be sick at any minute now. They were all awaken from their worried reverie by a yell from Maram. "Right, then we will have to deliver this baby. Lia, care to help?" said Susan, lifting her sleeves, pulling her hair up and putting an apron like robe on.

Maram felt another contraction forming, her hand gripping Peter's hardly. "I know you can do it, my love, you have to be strong" said Peter. "Of course I have to be strong! I would like to see you in this situation!! You try pushing a baby out of you!!" she yelled at him, pain getting the worst out of her. Peter started to babble his apologies, not helping at all with the situation. "Peter, SHUT UP!!" yelled both Susan and Maram. "Lia, bring the towels and the water, also get a small towel and drench it, we will need it to clean the baby" instructed Susan. "Susan, now, I need to push NOW" said Maram, clenching her teeth. "Right, well I can see your baby's head, so you can now". Maram didn't need to be told twice. She pushed, with all her might, trying to ignore the horrible pain. "Come on Maram, the head is almost out! One more time!" said Susan, hurrying a towel close to her.

Maram pushed again, this time she let out a heart ripping cry, Peter tensing at her side, his hand gripping hers hardly too. Susan grabbed the child's shoulders and tried to help. Maram was exhausted, but she pushed again, this time, rewarded by the sound of her child's first cry. She fell back to the pillows, not being able to move a muscle for a while. Peter's colour disappeared from his face; he looked like a spectre, not knowing how to react. "It's a boy Peter, a boy!" yelled Susan, holding his baby to him. He lifted his arms shakily and held the squirming baby in his arms. And so, fatherhood fell with all its weight on him. He was there, holding his son, a tiny little life he helped to create, and was there kicking and screaming. Peter started sobbing, so happy, feeling so complete, tears falling from his face to his clothes. Maram was looking at him from her current position, smiling. Susan got hold of the baby again, this time to clean him and wrap him in a cover. Peter turned to Maram, who still couldn't move. "My love, we have a son! He is beautiful!! You were great!" he said, kissing the top of her head and nearly bouncing in happiness. She smiled weakly at him, her eyes starting to close. "Maram, are you alright?" asked Caspian who had remained at the door. "Yes, I am just weak, I need to sleep. Susan take care of 

our son would you?" said the princess from the bed. Susan nodded, motioning everyone to leave the room. Peter wanted to stay, but his future queen just smiled at him, knowing how eager he was to be with his son.

It was almost dinner time when they came out of the room, servants smiling and cheering to the new father as they passed him. Susan went to her and Caspian's room, placing her nephew on the big bed, and getting him some proper clothing. She left him well covered in the middle of her bed, taking care that he was well placed and warm as possible. Peter was watching closely, taking in all the manoeuvres of getting a baby in a diaper and dressed, without hurting him.

The oldest Pevensies joined the rest of her family in the tearoom, finding Caspian and Edmund enveloped in a chess game. "So, Peter, have you decided a name for your son?" Susan asked. "No, we haven't decided any. I wanted Peter, but I was not very sure, we thought it was a girl you see" he said, smiling at his sister. "Oh that would be as original as Su and Caspian here, Pete. Why none of you had named their sons Edmund? That's a pretty name, sounds very royal" said Edmund, analysing the pieces on the chessboard. "Right, it sounds royal just because of you, you say it's a pretty name because of you, and you can name your children as you want, when you have them. Plus, we had to continue with the Caspians tradition" explained Susan.

Maram stayed in bed for the next two days, her body needing the time to relax. Susan had taken care of her nephew for the time, bringing it to his mother when he needed to be fed. So on the morning of the third day, Maram was sitting on the bed, chatting to her sister in law, while feeding her son. Peter joined them soon after, just coming out of the bathroom from his shower. "Whoa, Su, I wasn't expecting you here" he said, taking his clothes and heading to the bathroom again, this time to get dressed. He came back five minutes later, fully dressed, during his hair with a towel. "How is my lovely son doing?" he asked to the baby, a little hand rising to grab his nose. The king smiled, and extended his finger to the heir, who grabbed it firmly. "Peter, stop distracting him, he has to eat" said Maram, rearranging her son's position, so he could go back to being fed. "So, what's the name of this little one?" asked Susan, watching at the new family. Peter looked at his fiancée and smiled. "Orion" he answered. "Oh like the constellation!! That is a beautiful name!" exclaimed Susan excitedly. There was a knock on the door, followed by a soft cry from the corridor. Caspian entered, holding little Caspian in his arms. "Um, Susan, I think Caspian is hungry" said the older Caspian, passing a protesting baby to his wife. While Susan was getting ready for the morning breastfeeding, Caspian went to his sister's side. "Hello, little nephew, how is life treating you?" he asked, touching the baby's nose with his finger. "His name is Orion" said Maram, smiling at her brother. "Right, sounds nice, Orion, Prince of Narnia. Is it just me or Orion here looks a lot like me?" he said, bending to take a closer look at his sleeping nephew. "No he doesn't, his nose is just like mine, and his mouth too" intervened Peter, not aggressively, but playing along with Caspian. "Yeah, it's true, but his eyes are definitely be like Maram's, and mine, so he will look a little like me" continued Caspian, his hand brushing against Orion's head lightly. "Caspian, I think Cas wants to go with daddy" said Susan, who had a revolted Cas in her lap. Caspian went to hold him, taping his back gently. "Peter, hold him, I really need to stand up" said Maram. Peter held Orion with one arm and helped Maram up. She walked to the window and stretched, happy to leave the bed. "I think your bed days are over, dear sister" said Susan. Maram turned to look at her, surprised at how she called her. "Well, I think I would have been driven insane if I had to stay in that bed any longer. Would you like to have some tea in the 

garden later, sister?" answered her, smiling. Susan nodded and the proceeded to take Cas from his father's arms, leaving the room to place him in his crib. Caspian soon exited the room too, following his wife. Maram came close to Peter, and kissed him lightly. "You are a great dad, you know?" she whispered to him. "You are too, the best there is, and I will never be able to thank you enough for this present" whispered Peter back, indicating the sleeping baby in his shoulder.

Lucy and Taril were in the garden, looking for something to do. Lucy eyed the trees on a side, and smiled mischievously. She got up and took Taril's hand, dragging him with her to the trees. "Let's see how high we can get" she said, pointing to a random tree. "My Queen, please, you can get hurt" said Taril from the ground, watching as Lucy was climbing on the trunk of an apple tree. She kept going up and up until she was a good two meters from the ground. She stopped to check the view, but her foot slipped on the branch, and she fell, yelling all the way down. Taril let out a desperate yell, and tried to catch the falling queen. He managed to predict where she was going to fall, but he was not that strong and Lucy's weight made them both collapse for the floor. Lucy sat up, rubbing a spot on her arm, and taking some leaves from her hair. She heard a grunt coming from behind her, and she remembered that she landed on her Archeland friend. "Oh Taril!! Are you alright? I'm soo sorry" said the valiant queen, hurrying from on top of him and helping him up. "I'll be fine, I think I'll have just a few bruises" answered the boy groaning a little when he stood on his feet. Lucy started checking him all over, for any sight of a cut or a nasty looking bruise. "I'm fine, Lucy, you're not that heavy. Ameril has fallen on my back many times, so I'm kind of used to it" he said, taking her hand in one of his, the other brushing some dirt from his trousers. Lucy's face got at least five tones brighter, a funny feeling growing in her chest at the contact with the boy's hand. They both started walking back to the castle, hand in hand. But luck was against them once more, as Edmund just happened to pass through there. "Hello, children" he said, in a cheerful tone. Both Taril and Lucy let go of eachother's hands as fast as they could, both getting bright red. "Taril, be careful with what you do, Lucy here has three dangerous brothers, I don't mind, a lot, but Peter and Caspian are to be feared of" said Edmund enjoying the frightened face of the boy in front of him. "Edmund, sweetheart, will you stop scaring my brother to death, please?" said Lia, sneaking an arm around Ed's waist. "Yes, sweetheart, stop being cheeky" said Lucy, chortling at her brother, he face still holding a deep blush. Lia took a hoofing Edmund with her, smiling at the youngsters. "That brother of mine is a real horror" said Lucy, glaring at the king's retreating back.

Lia and Ed were wandering on one of the many corridors in the castle, not having a real destination. "You know you look really cute when you're angry?" said Lia, stopping and pulling his arm. "You should see me in the mornings, love, I am a real god" he said. "Very humble, aren't we" said Lia, swatting him in the arm lightly. "Yes, that's one of my many qualities" he said. He then turned abruptly, making Lia bump into his chest. He held her close, his grip firm, and lowered his lips to hers, missing that exotic, foreign taste he loved so much.

Hormones were taking over the situation again, heat rising by the second. Ed was against the wall, holding Lia close to him. He realized they were on the corridor, and pushed the closest door open. Not caring on knowing what kind of room it was, he slammed the door shut, while still kissing the girl in his arms. He pressed her to the nearest wall, attacking her neck with kisses. Her arms were moving frantically on his back, her movements 

erratic, but causing chills on the king. Her hands found the rim of his shirt and sneaked under it, eliciting a moan on Edmund's throat at the contact of her hands with his skin. He separated from her for an instant, long enough to take his shirt off. She was having the time of her life exploring his body, outlining every muscle. He let out a growl as her delicate hands massaged his chest, his desire getting bigger with each movement. His fingers where having a silent battle with the ties of her dress, trying to untie the knots. One of her hands came to his aid, and together they managed to get the laces undone. He moved his burning kisses to her shoulder, pulling the sleeves aside. Both were breathing unevenly, eyes closed, giving in to every sensation, each one of them becoming an addiction. His hand went to her waist again, and slowly moved them to the floor, which was luckily covered with a plush rug. He was on top of her, his body towering hers, lips locked in a furious dance. Both pairs of hands where running freely, touching as much skin as they could.

Clothes soon laid on the floor, tossed by their owners with no care. Their breaths were ragged and laboured, both in unison, pleasure clearly shown in their sweat covered entangled bodies, both sharing a unique and private moment.

Edmund pressed his forehead on her shoulder, trying to catch his breath after what felt like a ton of fireworks exploding inside him, trying hard not to crush her with his full weight falling over her petit body. He rolled over, so he was laying on his side, his arm working as a pillow for her. She moved to, closer to him, pressing her ear to his chest, smiling at the hard beating of his heart. His arms curled around her body, trying to keep her warm. "You alright?" asked him, looking at her. "Never better" responded her, snuggling even closer to him. "I think we should go meet the others, they must be wondering where we are" she said, moving across him to grab her clothes.

Edmund and Lia met the rest of the family in the babies' room, or the kindergarten as Edmund liked to call the place. Maram and Susan were sitting on rocking chairs, holding their respective sleeping princes in their arms. Caspian and Peter were having a whispered discussion over something they couldn't listen, probably going on the various topics they had discordance in. Lucy and Taril were drawing on the floor, crayons and other materials scattered all over the floor. Lucy was smiling at Taril, apparently he had just complimented her. Edmund made a mental note to tease them about it, and also having a talk to the other kings on that matter. As much as he hated to admit it, he was slightly bothered about the fact that Taril seemed to like Lucy, and he was fairly sure that it was not in a just-friends-and-no-more kind of way.

"Where have you two being?" asked Maram, eyeing both from head to toe. Edmund's hair was in a utter disarray, looking like he either got run over by a stampede of angry goats, stuck by a hurricane, or rolled a cliff down, and Lia, well she was way worse, her hair clips were somewhere tangled in her hair, one of which was hanging almost loose on her right, and she definitely looked like she indeed rolled a cliff, her dress was all wrinkled and moved, and some of the laces seemed either to be unfastened or loose. "We were...um... taking a walk" said Edmund, trying to sound convincing. Susan smiled understandingly. "Well, take some more time to fix yourselves better next time you get... feisty" she said, swallowing a chuckle at the death glare she got from Edmund. Lia fixed her dress and untied her hair, at least she looked less ragged than before. "So, how are my dearest nephews?" asked Ed, leaning to look at both babies. "They are doing fine, and guess what, apparently Orion has inherited your gluttony" said Susan, looking over at her sleeping nephew. "That's a real Pevensie, maybe Cas has his dad's eating genes, Caspian eats a lot too" said the just king, stroking Cas' cheek. "So what are those two 

discussing anyway, they haven't even realize that we arrived". Susan looked at the now-not-so-whispering duo, throwing them a nasty look. "They are arguing about family, apparently". And it was true, as both kings rose their voices, their discussion now being public to the rest of the people in the room. ".. and you should let me take care of my siblings, I know how to do it" said Peter, looking clearly angered by something Caspian said before. "I know that, but I consider them as my siblings and family too, and I want the best for them, so I care!" said Caspian, his tone calmer than Peter's but his voice was grave, so it was easy to tell that he was angry as well. "Yes, but you don't know how to take care of them" threw Peter back at him. "No, it's the fact that you don't like how I do it". "I have nothing against it, is that I have more experience, I've lived with them longer than you" . "That doesn't mean I can't be as good as you". Their discussion was interrupted as Orion started crying, as he was awaken by their childish raw. "Ok, you two, is either you stop ranting about nonsense or you get out of the room" said Maram, pointing her finger menacingly at them. Susan rose from the chair to place Cas on his crib, as he, luckily, inherited Caspian's deep sleep. She turned to the kings and looking a lot like Mrs. Pevensie, put her hands on her hips. "I can't believe you're fighting over that again! I know you love our family, and that is nice, but there's no need to make it a competence to see who is better or whatever, so stop it! Plus, you just caused poor Orion here to loose his sleep" she said, hissing, her voice low as Orion had miraculously gone back to sleep. The men in front of her just bent their heads, avoiding her glares. Maram too was glaring at them, but her eyes showed sadness other than disappointment. Peter felt horrible. "I'm sorry Caspian, I let jealousy take over my actions" he said, extending his hand to the king. Caspian took his hand and even gave him a one-armed hug. Susan and Maram smiled, at least they weren't going to fight again soon.

Both kings finally realized that Edmund and Lia were there. "Oh, Ed, you're here" said Caspian blinking, as if he were watching a ghost or something. "Where were you two?" asked Peter giving his brother a very quizzical look. "Walking" responded Edmund sending a meaningful look to Peter, who didn't comment any further. Grateful for this, Edmund surrendered to his stomach's loud protest to be filled with food. "Right, I think you need food and fast" said Lia giggling at the growl that came from his insides.

Maram left Orion on his crib next to Cas, and they all left in direction to the kitchen, where they all decided to have a pleasant afternoon tea.

**So liked it? Hated it? Never want me to continue? Compliments? Anything?? Please review guys, i looove it when you do!! **

**Next chap will take a lil long as i haven't started it yet, but i have some ideas, so no worries, it wont take as long as this, i hope.. hehe..**

**So well, ive got chocolate cake, muffins, waffles and crepes available after leaving a review so, take as many as you want, ****after**** you leave your comments. **

**See you soon!!**


	9. Chapter 9: Winter Events

**Hello!! Sorry if I took that long to upgrade!! I'm so sorry, I had a few problems in here, but now everything is ok and I could finish this. I had this huuuge wave of sudden inspiration, so I did like half of it in like 2 hours, so it was wonderful.**

**So I hope you like this ch, and I REAAALLLY want you to review!! Makes me feel loved!! **

**So enjoy!!**

**PS: thanks to StardustFromThePlanetGallifey again, your story is awwwwwwsoooooome!!**

Chapter 9: Winter Events

Three weeks had passed since the princes were born; the castle was slowly returning to its normal life, no more pregnant women turning it upside down.

The maids were taking care of the babies that afternoon, Maram and Susan deciding to take the afternoon off from their maternal duties, to focus on the details of Maram's and Peter's wedding. There was nothing done for the moment, and their little work was frequently interrupted by the new additions to the family, so they really had nothing ready yet.

Both girls were sitting on the tearoom, next to the fireplace, content at the nice warmth it was providing. They were doing a list of guests, the Archeland court on the very top of it. "So we have the guests from my wedding and the other few that you wanted to invite, are we missing someone?" asked Susan, going through the list again, checking if she had wrote everyone down. "I think that's it, I really don't want anything really big, but I think I can't ask that now" said the telmarine, letting out a soft laugh.

They soon started making the invitations, and hoping they could finish that and send them that same day.

Peter and Caspian used their available time to practice a little with their swords, missing the good old times. They were both very good at it, each with their own style, but they were also quite proud, so things like simple, innocent sword training, could easily get into a discussion. Thankfully enough, this time they decided to take it rather friendly, not really trying to prove anything by winning. "So where do your reckon Ed and Lia were the other day?" wondered Caspian. "Well, they looked really messed up, but they are young and hormones are revolted, so I think they just got quite... you know... feisty" said Peter. "Peter, you're just seventeen, you too are a teenager". "So do you, but we are kings and now fathers nevertheless, so responsibility kicks in too. And I think the raging hormones' phase start to wash of at this age". They continued sparring in silence, keeping their thoughts mostly to themselves, commenting from time to time. Trufflehunter approached them running minutes later. "Your Majesties, Aslan is here" he said, breathing heavily to catch his breath. The kings kept their swords and ran to the castle, where the rest of the royals were waiting already. Lia and Taril were slightly pale, wondering how to act around the legendary lion, and also slightly scared, it was not everyday that you met a lion capable of waking a river with a roar.

Aslan entered the castle, and Lucy ran to him, eager to hug him and tell how much she missed him. Edmund too left Maram to get close to the Lion, stopping to strike the lion's 

mane softly. Caspian and Peter got closer and kneeled in front of him, smiling broadly when they felt the majestic paw on their shoulders. "My dear monarchs, I have come to meet the princes of Narnia" he said, his voice resounding on the big room. Maram and Susan got closer too, and sat in front of Aslan, holding their babies forward, making them face him too. Both princes were awake and seemed very interested in the gentle lion, even reaching out to touch him. Aslan smiled and blew over them, giving them his blessing and assurance that their future was going to be a bright one. He then made a silver box appear out of thin air and motioned the girls to open it. There were several thing golden chains, one for each of them. "These, are made of the finest gold, each braided with a hair from my mane, for all of you to have a part of me with you, a little token of my love for you all". After this the Great Lion was showered in affection by the monarchs, all of them hugging him, and Lucy even cried, his words having touched her heart further.

Aslan then moved to the other two persons standing in the room, both kneeling at him. "How pleased I am to meet you at least, Lia and Taril, as I have already seen what your love has caused in the hearts of the youngest monarchs" he said, giving them a fatherly smile. "But Aslan, Lucy..." said Peter but Aslan interrupted him. "Dear boy, love can be right in front of us and we won't be able to see it". Peter looked at Taril then at Lucy, who was blushing madly. "Lu, you.. he.. you... love him?" asked Peter confusion very clear in his face. Both children blushed intensely, bringing understanding to the confused king. "Peter, let it be. I know that you know the meaning of love yourself, let Lucy know it too" said the wise lion. Peter looked at him and nodded, making a mental note to have a nice little chat with Taril later. "So, I know that you're all wondering which is the reason for my visit" spoke Aslan again. "I wanted to meet the new sons of Narnia and I believe I'm in time to assist to a wedding too, am I wrong?". "We would be highly honoured to have You Greatness in our wedding" said Maram smiling at the feline.

It was a beautiful cold morning outside, a thick mass of fluffy clouds hiding the blue sky, but it was a bright day, nevertheless, the white snow covering every surface seemed to radiate light on its own. Christmas was approaching fast, it was only a month away, but the castle was occupied in the makings of another event. With the news of Aslan's visit, the preparations for the upcoming wedding sped up.

Peter, Caspian, Edmund and Taril were in the tearoom, the youngest boy looking absolutely terrified. The three kings were looking at him intently. Edmund had his hands in his pockets, his glare was the softest of the three, but still made the poor Archeland boy fear for his life. Caspian was standing, his arms crossed on his chest, looking at him with his penetrating brown eyes, his hair falling on his face, making him look even more dangerous. But from the three, Peter was the worst, he was sitting on an armchair, fingers tapping one of the arms, his eyes narrowed and showing the darkest shade of blue they could muster. Taril gulped, he was pale, sweating, feeling that he was about to drop dead by the energy that they were sending to him. "So tell us, Taril, what are your intentions with our sister?" spoke Caspian, his voice serene, but masquerading his aggressive personality. "Um.. well... Your Majesties, I do like your sister very much, I can even dare to say that I love her, she is so sweet and tender, but playful and funny, I enjoy so much when I'm in her company. I pretend to get close to her, as far as she herself lets me, until we are old enough so I can court her properly" said Taril sincerely. Caspian's features softened a little, the answer seemed to have worked for him. "How far have you gone with her? Sneaked behind trees?" asked Peter, still looking like he was going to jump at the trembling boy at any second. "I respect Queen Lucy too much for that, I would never do 

anything to disrespect her in any kind of way" said Taril trying to sound as firm as he could, even though he was shaking from the very tip of his toes to the last hair in his head. "Do you want to make Lucy happy, and not harm her in any way?" said Edmund, moving his glance from the window to the pale boy. "Yes, if she wants me to, I will be more than pleased to do so" said Taril looking at him, smiling. "Ok then, I think that's enough, right Caspian? Come on Peter, I think we have tormented him enough" said the just king, Taril was Lia's brother after all. Peter stared blankly at a random spot on the wall, his mind deep in thought. He said nothing for some minutes. "Peter, you now Lucy is growing up, you can't stop that, and Taril here looks like a good boy that has sincere feelings for her" said Caspian, looking down at the person in the armchair. "Let me take care of my sister my way" said Peter looking at him, his glare cold as his tone. "And then again, you're forgetting that she and all of you are my family too" said Caspian, his tone gaining a little tint of anger. "I believe that Lucy is still too young, she's only 13! I don't think you can understand that feeling Caspian" said Peter rising from the chair and facing Caspian. "Well, I, contrary to you, am not being overly overprotective, you can't prevent Lucy from growing up or falling in love! There's nothing wrong in that! She deserves to experience that!" said the telmarine. "Right, like you now, I just don't want her to be hurt, is it asking too much?" shouted Peter. "My baby sister grew up too and fell in love... with you, and I accepted it, cause I know you're a good man and love her too. So I think that you should think it in that way, can't you see that Taril is a good boy?" barked Caspian back. As an answer for that, the king received a punch in the jaw that made him loose a little balance, making him go back a few steps. Of course, he didn't think it twice to tackle the middle king, both rolling on the floor, trying to hit eachother. Edmund slapped his forehead, swearing loudly and then tried to separate the two. He managed to complete the task, but soon he got pushed aside by Peter, who immediately balanced over Caspian. Deciding that it was better not to try anything again.

The commotion attracted Maram and Susan to the room, both yelping at both men, who were still wrestling on the floor. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!! bellowed Susan, making both kings freeze on the spot. Susan marched straight to Peter, Maram going the same direction but stopping in front of Caspian. Maram started yelling at him in that accent of hers, poking and hitting his chest repeatedly, she seemed furious, and Caspian was backing away from her, an expression of fear showing on his features. Susan glared at Peter, and then dropping his collar, which she had been holding for some reason, she closed her eyes, as if trying to calm down. The task seemed to have failed, cause seconds after a slap resounded in the room, even stopping Maram in mid-yell. Peter was holding his cheek and looking at his sister in shock, she never raised a hand against any of them. "How dare you! You're acting like a stupid teenager Peter! Fight over the simplest thing! I don't have to even ask why you were fighting, I just have to look at Taril's scared face. Honestly, do you need to do that? I even think it's sweet of you to care that much for us, but can't you take it in a calmer way?" rambled Susan her voice several tones higher. Peter looked into his sister's eyes, trying to assimilate the words that just came out of her mouth. "Right, but it is hard for me to see that Lucy, my baby little sister is growing up, and fast, that soon I'm not going to be her hero, that she will give her attention to another guy. Is just that" said Peter, sounding deeply hurt. Susan's heart softened at that, she understood his position, he was the oldest after all. "Was it really necessary to slap me?" asked Peter a little after. "Yes, you punched my husband" answered her smiling. Maram who had been quiet all that time, went back to shout at Caspian.

A good twenty minutes later, after both men cooled down, they approached eachother. "I am sorry, Caspian, I forget that you are indeed a member of this family sometimes" said Peter, extending his hand towards Caspian. "I shouldn't be that imposing with my opinions either" said Caspian, shaking the other king's hand.

Peter turned to Taril and smiled. "Don't make Lucy cry, cause then, I would be mad for real, ok?". Taril nodded eagerly. Lucy came in later, wondering what happened. She looked at Taril, who was white as paper, and then turned to Peter. "Peter, if I ever know that you have been terrorizing Taril, you will suffer" she said, pointing her finger at him. She then turned, took Taril's hand and left the room. Edmund snickered at Peter's face, who was looking dumbfounded, having just being lectured by his little sister. The snicker soon became a guffaw and then an open laugh, Susan joining Edmund. Soon the whole room was laughing, including Peter.

Snow was still covering everything the day when the wedding was planned to be. Carriages started arriving to the castle early in the morning, all of them full of guests coming from every country known to Narnia. Peter was sitting on an armchair in the library, where they had decided to make the groom's room,. He had a goblet of water in his hand, and Susan patting his back, he was as nervous as he had ever been in his life. Susan was whispering soothing words to him, but with no effect, he seemed to be temporarily deaf. Aslan entered the room, and asked everyone to leave him alone with Peter."What is troubling you, dear boy?". "I am...scared" said Peter, his voice trembling a little. "And what is it that you fear, King?" asked the Lion. "I... I am afraid of... of not being able to be a good husband to Maram" said Peter in a whisper. "Do you love her?" asked Aslan. "With all my heart and soul" . "Then you will be an excellent husband, never doubt that". Peter didn't know whether it was Aslan's words or the magic he emanated or even a mix of both, but he know felt confident again, recovering his bravery and strength. Aslan exited the room, stopping at the door, smiling at the High King. Edmund and Caspian re-entered the room, surprised to find Peter standing in front of the mirror, a determined look in his face. "Feeling better?" asked Edmund. "Never better, this is the best day of my life" answered the older brother. "So, Caspian, ready to be my brother in law for the second time?" asked Peter joking. Caspian laughed. "Well, I think I'm getting used to your moody personality".

The throne room was decorated beautifully, flowers were everywhere around and the ceiling had white and golden ribbons interlacing with themselves. The sun was setting, and the whole room had a purplish red glow all over. Peter was standing on top of the steps that led to the throne, tapping his foot nervously. He was alone, as Edmund and Caspian were waiting by the door, to escort the bridesmaids up to the improvised altar. The room felt silent as they heard a bell tinkle, indicating the ceremony was about to start. The doors opened and Lucy came in, holding a small bunch of white roses, smiling as she headed to where her brother was.

Right after her was Taril, who this time was carrying a little pillow with the rings. Then, it was Lia's turn, she was holding Orion in one of her arms while the other was laced with Edmund's. Susan marched next, holding her son close to her chest, and being led by Caspian.

As soon as they all were in their respective places, boys on the groom's side and the girls on the vacant bride's, Aslan entered. The whole room erupted in unison awe, admiring, commenting and being captivated by the majesty of the legendary feline. He walked all 

over to the altar and reached the top, where he turned to the crowd of guests, looking forward expectantly. All heads turned to the door, and Peter stood straight, his eyes unmoving from the spot where his future wife was about to be. And he didn't have to wait long, cause the spot was soon filled by a radiant Maram. Her dress was snow white, in a 1600's style, making her look almost angelical. Her hair cascaded down her back, ornamented only by a thin chain with sparkling diamonds.

Peter, and his perfect timing, started choking at that exact moment, so Ed had to go and clap his back, returning to his place as soon as the king stopped coughing. By then Maram had almost arrived to the altar, so Peter had to hurry to take her hand. She smiled fully to him, stopping his heart for a moment. "You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen" he whispered. They both got up the stairs and stopped before Aslan, who was running the wedding. "Narnia has witnessed many events since its creation, some sad and some happy. But from all those events, love is the happiest of all, and this is why we are all here today, to celebrate and witness how this man and woman join their lives for love. They have proved their love for eachother in its maximum level, creating a new life, giving a new son to Narnia. And now they are both standing here, ready to assume their union to the world. Peter, Maram, is it your true desire to spend every day of your lives together, sharing sadness, happiness, good and bad days?" said Aslan imposing. "We do" said both. "Then Narnia blesses you and I assure you will have a promissory future. I declare you husband and wife" finished Aslan, smiling at the newlyweds. Peter turned to Maram and they kissed, the crowd erupting in cheers. They both descended towards the door, followed but the rest of monarchs. The rest of the guests were moved to a smaller room for some minutes, servants rushing to the previous room, cleaning and preparing it for the reception.

Maram and Peter re entered the room forty minutes later, dressed in less elegant clothes. They stopped at the middle of the room, and the band begun to play. They waltzed alone for some minutes and soon were joined by the rest of the people. They were congratulated by every guest in the room, received all kinds of compliments about Orion, so they practically ran around the room most of the night. The King or Archeland spent most of the time with the little Prince, having the time of his life. "My, my, Maram, this boy is very handsome, he will break some hearts in the future, looks like he will have the king's eyes" said King Gaetan, tapping the baby that rested on his shoulder. "Thanks, My King, I am very proud of my son indeed, but I disagree about the eyes, I think he will inherit mine" said Maram, taking the king's hand tenderly. "You should, my dear, you both are great persons, and you know very well that you are like a daughter to me, and I consider this little boy here as my own grandson. I can't tell you how much joy there is in my heart for you three" said the king, tears threatening to fall from his clear eyes. "It is an honour, Dear King" said Peter politely. Many other guests joined them in the baby talk, specially the queens and ladies. Peter got dragged to a male conversation by the kings and lords, meeting Caspian and Edmund there. Both oldest kings got clapped in the back several times by the men in front of them, earning congratulations for their heirs. Edmund sneaked the conversation to look for Lia, as he was getting bored with the talk. He found her close to the refreshments table talking to some fauns. She waved at them and approached him. "Hey, everything alright?". "Yeah, just boring conversations" said Ed. "But I think you and me could do far more interesting things".

The party lasted the rest of the day, and even extended to the early morning of the day after. Peter was slightly tipsy when he returned to his room with Maram, way before the party was finished. He controlled himself on the drinks; he didn't really want to spend his 

first night as a married man drunk. They entered the room and started to get ready to go to bed. When he finished putting his pyjamas, he turned to see Maram wearing a new nightdress that made her look so beautiful, he did a double take. He shortened the distance between them and kissed her softly, tasting her, making sure she was indeed there. His hands moved slowly to her back, his fingers playing with the laces slightly. Heat rose on the room, both yearning the skin to skin contact they were missing so much, but they were interrupted by a soft gurgling noise coming from the crib close to their bed. That gurgling soon grew into a strong, full lunged cry, Orion definitely wanted to be heard. Peter and Maram separated, both running to their son. "Guess he didn't want to be left apart" said Peter, smiling at his son.

On a room not that far from there, Caspian had to carry Susan to their bed, as she had fallen sleep not long ago. He moved quietly and dismissed the maid that was taking care of Cas. Now he had to get Susan out of that dress. _Right, easy task, only if I could understand how those freaking laces are entwined!_, he thought, looking at the net like mass of laces. After some minutes he managed to let them loose. Susan mumbled something in her sleep, and he smiled, she was a heavy sleeper. When he got her dressed for the night, he somehow pushed the covers and placed her on the soft mattress and covering her, earning a content sigh from her. He moved slowly to get his night clothes, but no, his night was far from ending. Little Caspian decided to wake up with a deafening yell. Caspian moved to where he was, half putting his pyjama trousers, thanking Aslan that he didn't trip on them. He held Cas in his arms, whispering for him to calm down, and then he noticed the problem, the prince was soaking wet. So the king freaked out, Susan was sleep, he wasn't in any condition to go look for the maid, and Lia was probably sleeping already, he would have to do that himself. Placing Cas on the changing station, Caspian took the wet, smelly and dirty piece of cloth and put it in the dirty diaper bag, wincing at the terrible odour the thing had. And then he turned his attentions to his son again; he could do this, he just had to remember if the cream or the powder were first. Deciding that the best logic was that the cream was first, he continued, finally getting Cas ready. He was proud, he got to do it right alone, not hurting the little prince. Cas looked at him, his big gray eyes were closing alone, but he seemed to be fighting against it, trying to stay awake. Caspian paced around the room with him in his arms, making sure he was sleeping soundly before putting him back on the crib. Now he could go to sleep, he was very tired, and his bed seemed just so inviting. He smiled contently when he got under the covers, his body relaxing entirely. He sneaked a hand around Susan's waist and pulled her close.

Edmund laid on his bed, legs and arms entangled with Lia's, both keeping eachother close, resting after their intense lovemaking. They were both sleeping soundly, tiredness and the warmth they irradiated making it perfect.

Two days later, Aslan called the monarchs to a meeting. "I am to leave soon, kings and queens, but there's one last thing I have to do" said the lion. They all looked expectantly to him, waiting for him to continue. "I believe there's a coronation to be held". "A coronation? For who?" asked Edmund. "Well, Caspian hasn't got a title yet, and Maram is now a queen, so I think it's for them, right Aslan?" said Lucy. Aslan nodded and then left the room.

A week after the meeting, the castle was again beaming with decorations, and the throne room had to be reorganized for they needed more thrones. The decorations were more subtle than the ones used for the weddings, but the room looked magnificent all the same. A long red carpet was extended from the door to the thrones, which were positioned almost in a row, four in the centre and two a little bit behind them diagonally. On the right side of the room, was a table, which held six gleaming crowns. All the inhabitants of Narnia were invited to this event, both telmarines and narnians equally.

The crowd stood in the room nervously, a joyful chat going all around. Trumpets sounded, and the whole room felt in a deep silence immediately, each one of the presents looking expectantly at the opening doors. Susan and Caspian entered first, both wearing red clothes, followed by Peter and Maram who were wearing dark blue. The whole crowd reverenced them as the advanced through the red path towards the thrones. When they were almost reaching the stairs, Edmund entered with Lucy, both dressed in white, making the crowd bow again. Once they were all standing lined in front of the multitude, Aslan made his entrance. He reached the queens and kings and spoke. "Step forward, King Caspian". The king did as told and stepped closer to The Great Lion. "I name you High King Caspian, The Peacemaker" said Aslan, looking straight to the now High King. Professor Cornelius approached them, holding a golden sparkling crown in his hands. The crown was simple, contrary to the telmarine one that was imposing, as to show the power it gave to its holder. The narnian crown imitated a small group of thin, golden branches, entwined between themselves, small leaves popping out here and there, subtly decorated with small rubies.

The professor placed it on Caspian's head and retired again to the table to pick the next crown. Caspian bowed to Aslan and returned to his previous place in between Susan and Maram. The lion moved to be in front of Susan and she took a step forward. "You are from now on, High Queen Susan, The Gentle" said Aslan. The professor again marched towards them, holding Susan's crown. Hers was made of delicate silver, pretty much alike Caspian's but hers had delicate flowers coming from in between the branches, finely decorated with diamonds. She returned to her place after the crown was placed on top of her dark hair. Peter took the vacant spot in front of him, as Aslan got closer. ""Your title remains the same, High King Peter, The Magnificent". And so the Professor hurried towards them, a crown gleaming happily in his hands. This crown was pretty elaborated, a bigger bunch of branches were tangled together, a mix of gold and silver. Emeralds and bright blue lazulites were sparkled all over, blinking gleefully under the light.

Aslan moved over to Maram, who was already on the front. "I pronounce you, High Queen Maram, The Brave". Professor Cornelius placed the thin silver ring over her head. It had a single branch that had a thin bell-bind tangled on it. On the right side of it, stood three little leaves, their decoration all made in rubies. Now it was Edmunds turn, so he waited ready on the spot for Aslan. "Rise, King Edmund, The Just" spoke the feline. The Professor had a tiny break from his crown task, as Lia took Edmund's and placed it in his head. It looked pretty similar to a grape wreath, all made in gold, and, as he himself had asked, there weren't any kind of gems on it, because "They are to girly" as he said in his own words. Lucy had to contain herself from jumping forward, and she did it as delicately as she could. "For you, my sweet girl, time will come when I change your title, but for now, you should keep yours, Queen Lucy, The Valiant" said Aslan, earning an ear to ear smile from the little queen. Lia placed the silver leaf chain like crown on her head. It slightly modified as it now contained the smallest diamonds sprinkled all over the leaves, giving an extra brightness to it.

Aslan turned to the crowd, and all bowed to him in enormous respect, a little fear coming from the telmarine side. "Behold, habitants of Narnia, for I present you the Kings and Queens of The New Age of Narnia" said Aslan, his voice echoing the great hall, silence soon fading away as cheers, whistling, applause and general beaming erupted from the population. They all started to throw flower petals up to the roof, bathing all of them in a colourful shower. And yet another party begun, wine and food appearing everywhere, narnians and telmarines organized to do so. The music was lively and inviting, and with no second thoughts, the monarchs invaded the improvised ballroom, laughing wholeheartedly. Soon, they all formed a circle, group dancing to a not so old narnian song, the dance itself consisting in claps turns and skips, but incredibly funny all the same. Ecstatic as she was, Lucy got to the middle of the ring, showing off with the well remembered steps. Susan joined her not long after, copying her sister's steps and adding some of her own. The rest of the members of the ring applauded and continued to rotate, people joining in every second. Joy could be felt, breathed and touched in the room, and Aslan smiled at this, Narnia was now a joyful place again, peace restored, and sure to continue like that for many years to come.

One can't really trust fauns to end a party early, therefore, the party lasted hours and hours, ending only when the six monarchs claimed that they were completely exhausted. It was true, their feet hurt form dancing so much, Edmund was slightly tipsy, Peter and Caspian had headaches, Maram and Lia had rosy cheeks and had started babbling non-sense, and poor Lucy had fallen sleep sitting on her throne. Susan was protesting that her feet were getting swollen, she had hiccups and above all she was worried about Cas, so the party had to end there, the fauns could continue their party in the forest, and they did, leaving the castle in silence, for its occupants to sleep peacefully.

**AN: so? Please review with your comments!! I worked very hard!! So please, please don't leave my effort unattended!! **

**The bar is open and we have burgers, fries, coke, and a nice selection of ice creams and warm drinks, so enjoy! only available after leaving a review**


	10. Chapter 10: Christmas

**Hello!! Well pals, I have dome my best, and it paid off, this is a 8882 word long chapter, 13 pages in Microsoft Word, pretty good huh? This is the longest chapter I have written, and it's very nice. **

**I wrote about my fav time of year (and because it comes with my bday too) so well, I took a long time to think about it, and this is how it resulted, I just hope you won't get too bored.. I tried to make it as interesting as possible. **

**Thanks again for all those who reviewed, and Stardust for encouraging me to write.**

**So well, now I leave you to read. Enjooy!**

Chapter 10: Christmas

December arrived triumphantly in Narnia, and Lucy was in an even bigger glee than normal. About a week before Christmas, they were all spending some time in the tearoom, as it was the warmest room of the castle apart from the chambers. Caspian was looking interestedly to Lucy and Susan who were talking about decorations and food. "What is this Cirsmass thing?" asked the king. "It's Christmas, and it's celebrated on December 25th. There is a nicely decorated tree, and presents under it, and you have a wonderful dinner with turkey and that. You sing Christmas carols and well, is the best time of the year!" explained Lucy. Caspian was still not understanding the concept fully, but liked the idea. "I was wondering if we could celebrate a proper Christmas in here this year, I wanted to show Maram" said Peter smiling. "Well, I am interested in this Christmas thing, so I think we should do it" said Caspian, giving a throaty laugh as Lucy rocketed towards him, enveloping him in a bone crushing hug. "Thank you, thank you sooo soo much Caspian, I know you're going to love it" said the little girl.

The next morning, they all went looking for the perfect Christmas tree, all covered in big and heavy cloaks, as winter was becoming merciless at this time of year. They finally found a medium sized pine tree, taller than any of the guys, even taller than Glenstorm, who went with them to help bring the tree to the castle. Trumpkin was there too bringing Yuruk, a minotaur who was willing to help too. The guys chopped the tree while the girls stayed watching. As soon as the tree was mounted on a sleight they had brought, they marched back to the castle, not wanting to take the risk of getting buried in the snow, as a snow storm could be seen in the distance and it was approaching the castle.

The pine was carefully collocated in the tearoom, as they decided the room was secluded and familiar, the throne room was way too big for such a private celebration. Lucy had to wait, much to her discontent, to decorate the tree, as Christmas was not celebrated in Narnia since telmarines arrived, therefore, there weren't any kind of decorations in the castle. "I can't believe it! That will mean that the tree won't have anything beautiful on it. It will look terribly dull" said Lucy, disappointment clear in her voice and face. "We will find some, don't worry" said Susan, trying to comfort her sister.

Trumpkin, Glenstorm and Yuruk left for the forest, where they gathered all narnians and asked them to make the most beautiful ornaments for the tree in the castle. Narnians still celebrated Christmas, in a slight different way, as they had to hide from the telmarine invaders. Several faun families agreed to make the coloured crystal balls, given their great ability to handle the delicate material, a hundred balls were done in no more than two hours, and Glenstorm took them with him back to the castle. The centaurs decided to make wooden ornaments, giving away some of their own. And soon, another box full of wooden little soldiers, bells, any kind of decoration that someone could possibly imagine, 

was ready to go to the castle. The dwarfs were good at working with metal, so they started doing metres and metres of fine golden and silver bell-binds, long enough to wrap the whole tree from top to bottom. That took longer to do, as the fine threads that to be tangled together and small leaves had to be placed, but it was all ready before the day was over.

The four Pevensies were jubilant with joy at the gifts they received from Narnians, Lucy and the girls were in such a state, that they ran with the things and started placing them all over the pine tree, each ball and ornament sparkling happily in the candle lit room. Birk, the wolf, arrived a few hours after, bringing the news that the dwarves were making their own present for the royal Christmas tree. Caspian was dazzled by all the joy and colourfulness of the event, that he sent Glenstorm and the professor, to tell the telmarines to do the same, sending some of the ornaments with them. The king, then, went to help with the tree, placing both balls and wooden artefacts on the higher places where the girls couldn't reach. Peter and the rest of the family joined too, sharing a great moment, full of laughs, teasing, jokes and joy.

The metallic bell-bind arrived when they were almost finishing, and Lucy squealed in pure fascination when she saw it.

The tree looked radiant after they finished, but it was still missing something. "We need a star on the top, that's what it's missing" said Susan, looking at the lonely green top of the tree. The professor appeared minutes later, bringing news. "The telmarines liked the idea and now every house has a branch of a pine tree decorated and bringing joy to the people. All of them seemed to be quite attracted to the joy of this celebration, the kids, above all, seemed delighted" said the old man. Cornelius raised his eyes to the tree, it was beautiful, but he too noticed that the top seemed to be left unattended. He excused himself from the room, and went to his library, and after some minutes of looking around in several drawers, boxes and shelves, he found what he was looking for. He returned to the tearoom, holding the item in his hands. "I have been keeping this for so many years, I almost forgot of its existence" he said, holding a beautiful golden five-end star that gained a big "awww" from the kings and queens. Caspian got up the ladder he used to place the other decorations before, and put the star on the vacant spot, the whole tree lightening up even more, the star glowing with the reflection of the fire. They all stood contemplating the tree for some minutes, amazed by its beauty, a warm feeling taking over their hearts.

By the next morning, every house in Narnia, both telmarines and narnians all the same, were fantastically decorated with red and green ribbons, some even added golden to the mix.

In that week, the kings and queens all were busy looking for presents for the rest of the family. The guys were having a terribly hard time looking for the girls' presents. "Right, we need to think like girls, so what do girls like?" said Peter, starting to get stressed. "Clothes, jewels, cute stuff?" said Edmund. Caspian's face lit up and he ran out of the room, leaving the other two kings looking at him un utter confusion. Peter was staring blankly at the table, when he got the perfect idea for Lucy's gift. He too, marched off without telling a word to Edmund. He was stuck in there, having to think for four presents for the girls, and it was then when he got the perfect idea for Lucy's gift.

Caspian and Susan seemed to have a renewed passion, apparently enlightened by the love of the season. They looked as if they were newlyweds again, having intense loving spurs where they would sneak to a dark corner and snog eachother senseless.

Lucy had spent most of the week in her room, working with paper and ribbons to wrap the presents. Taril became worried that she might have gotten sick, so he was standing in front of the door, ready to knock. He heard a soft come in and entered, surprised to find Lucy sitting on the floor in the middle of a pile of presents and coloured paper. "Oh, Your Majesty is wrapping presents" he said, pointing the obvious. "Well yeah, Christmas is in two days and I still need to finish all this presents. "I can help you if you want" said he, very gentlemanly. She smiled at him and moved some of the things to make some room for him to sit. With his help she finished wrapping the rest of the presents that same day, smiling broadly as she placed them under the tree. Taril brought his after, all of them simply wrapped. "Oh, but you need ribbons" said Lucy. She ran to her room, grabbed the materials se needed and went back to the tearoom, sitting on the nearest armchair. She wasn't as good as Susan in the ribbon making, but she was pretty good, so she had the ribbons ready in mere minutes, placing them delicately around the presents. "Thank you, they definitely look much prettier now" said the boy, kissing Lucy's hand.

Edmund was currently stressing over a piece of golden paper, trying to wrap Lia's present. Susan had help him with the ribbons and Lucy's present, cause as it was of a very irregular shape, he decided against trying to get it done himself. So he now was wondering how to get Lia's gift in the paper. Maram passed close to where he was and heard him sigh in despair. "Hey what's wrong?" she asked. "Well, how can you possibly wrap something like this!" said the king, holding the object in his hand for Maram to see. She smiled and took the kind of crumpled paper from his grasp and making several folds and cuts to it, till it became a quite cute paper bag. "Here" she said, tossing the bag at him. "Thanks" he said to her retreating back, getting a wave of her hand as an answer.

Maram was happy that she had helped Edmund in his task, and because she and Susan had worked very hard that day wrapping the huge pile of presents they had for the rest of the family. Susan really had an amazing ability to make beautiful arrangements with simple fabric ribbons, all of them looking splendid on top of the presents. She was now heading towards their improvised atelier, ready to carry all the presents to put them under of the tree. Both women had to make several trips to get all the presents to the tearoom. Susan was walking through once of the corridors, carrying a rather large pile of presents in her arms, obstructing her view. Caspian happened to be around the place at the same time, he too, carrying some presents, and both crashed against eachother, sending presents to almost every corner of the place. "My love, I'm sorry, I didn't see you" said Caspian helping her to pick the presents. Being the gentleman he was, he helped her with some, putting them next to the already gigantic pile of varied coloured boxes. "Are any of those presents mine?" he asked, eyeing the boxes she was reorganizing. "I don't know, you'll have to wait to see" she said smiling at him. He returned her smile and helped her up, then grabbed her in bridal style in his arms, and ran to their room.

Peter was putting the final touches to his batch of presents when Maram entered the room. "Hello King Peter" she said. "Hello, gorgeous wife, did you came to sneak a peek from your present?" he said, teasing her. "No, I came to sneak a peek, and a kiss, from my adorable husband" said she, sitting on his lap and placing her hands around his neck. He granted her wish, deepening the kiss, licking her lower lip. The kiss lasted some minutes, both king and queen taking the pleasure of the taste of the other's lips. "Help me get these 

presents to the tree, would you?" asked Peter, breaking the kiss. They both marched laughing to the room, placing the presents next to Caspian's pile. Peter yawned and stretched, noticing how tired he was. "Come on, sleepyhead, let's go to sleep" said Maram, stretching a hand to him.

Lia entered the room where Edmund was, hoping for him to have finished wrapping the gifts. She smiled lovingly at the sight in front of her, Ed had his head on the table, a pair of scissors in his right hand, sleeping soundly over a brilliant red piece of paper. She went to him and kissed his cheek softly, waking him up. "Huh? Oh, um... hi" he said, rubbing his eyes. "You must be really tired" said the girl, hugging him from the back. "Yeah, but at least I finished these" said Ed, motioning to the pile of neatly wrapped gifts. "Ok, I'll help you take this to the tearoom and then we can go to bed" said Lia, grabbing the top four presents of the pile. "Will you sleep with me?" said Edmund cheekily. "I would love to, but I really don't fancy someone running on us" explained Lia, fitting the new group of presents in the available unoccupied spots. Edmund escorted Lia to her room, kissed her goodnight, a little longer than usually, and then he went to his room, getting in the bed, smiling at the sweet smell that was still lingering in his pillows.

Christmas day arrived rather dark, a soft snow storm hiding some of the daylight and bringing more snow to the already white surfaces. Lucy, in her excitement, woke up very early, making sure that every member of the family woke up too. Edmund yelled her to shut up and go bother someone else. Lia smiled sweetly and told her to wait till it was a little later, Peter, who had his eyes barely open, sighed and told her that the presents were going to be opened after dinner, so she could go back to sleep. Susan and Caspian didn't even answered her knocking on the door. So the girl was sitting in her bed, wearing her nightgown, looking sad, as none of her siblings wanted to make her company. There was a light knock on the door, followed by Taril's head popping in. He quickly closed the door back again after seeing her in her pyjamas, but entered later, when she told him that it was ok. "Why are you sad" asked the boy, looking at her uncharacteristic expression. "Well, I want to play in the snow, but none of my siblings want to" she said looking at her feet. "I want to" said Taril, smiling at her.

A few moments later, both youngsters were playing in the snow, Lucy showing Taril how to do a snow angel. They had a snowball fight and had a good share of fun, Lucy having big fits of laughter frequently. "My Queen, I think we should get in again, you are getting cold" said Taril, noticing her overly rosy cheeks. "Oh that's nothing, I'm ok really, and I told you to call me Lucy" answered the queen. "But your lips are purple" said Taril, moving forward touch the queen's face. "Ok, well, maybe I am a little cold" said Lucy, blushing a little more at the closeness of the boy. Taril slowly closed the distance between them, and pecked her lightly. Realizing what he just did, he gave a huge jump backwards. "I am... I... sorry, I shouldn't have done that, is a huge disrespect towards you" he said, looking completely nervous. Lucy said nothing, still playing the scene on her head. She stopped the boy's rambling, grabbing his hand, and pecking him again. "Hey! What do you think you're doing to my sister!" came a yell from the castle. Peter was standing in his pyjamas and slippers, looking furious. "Taril, I demand to have a talk with you right now" he bellowed to the snow covered garden. "Ok, that's it, I will have a talk with him" said Lucy, stomping to where Peter was. "Peter Pevensie! What the HELL do you think you're doing!" shouted Lucy, sounding scaringly similar to her mother. "You have nothing to talk with Taril, he just kissed me, or rather, I kissed him! We like eachother, so leave it! And don't you DARE to ruin my Christmas!" Peter stood there, his finger held up in a way as to retort something, 

but his mouth hung open, no sound coming from it. His sisters sure had a volatile character. Caspian appeared in the scene, wondering why sweet, shy, lovely Lucy was yelling so high. "What happened?". Lucy turned to him, finger pointing at his chin. "And you, don't even THINK of saying a word to Taril either!" Caspian rose his eyebrows, surprised at Lucy's approach. He turned to Peter, hoping that he could explain what made Lucy threaten him like that, but let out an amused laugh at Peter's state. "He...that... that..boy, kissed Lucy!" said Peter, making the matter sound as if the castle was getting on fire. Caspian laughed even more at this, he sure felt a little tingle of overprotectiveness in his chest, but he knew it was an exaggeration, Lucy knew how to take care of herself.

Caspian tried to calm peter down, but failed miserably. When they were all together having breakfast, a magnificent once at that, full of the monarchs' favourite meals, Peter looked positively deadly, sending Taril a glare so cold, it could be felt around the room. Susan and Lucy were glaring at Peter, knowing that he just had an overprotective attack. Edmund seemed to be enjoying the exchange, wondering how long it would take for Peter to realize he was being deadly stared at. Taril, surprisingly, was holding his head up bravely, looking confident. Lia shared Edmund's curiosity, but her wondering were placed on how long her brother would resist. Maram and Caspian both were ignoring the silent war that was going on at the table, and had started talking about an ordinary topic. After they all finished the meal, Maram got really irritated with the situation and decided to end it there. "Ok, listen, I'm getting fed up of this, today we're supposed to be happy, as that was what I understood that Christmas was about, so, Peter, drop it, leave them be, I assure you that Taril wont kidnap Lucy or anything of the kind, so please stop being so grumpy". Peter stopped in mid glare, looking at his wife in shock. "But I was just..." he tried to defend himself but was interrupted by the rest of the table yelling a "Yes Peter, we know" in unison, which managed to shut him up.

Apart from that little incident, the day went by very cheerfully, hours passing by with a constant reminder from Lucy that she wanted to open the presents already. All the girls locked themselves in the kitchen, following Susan's instructions on how to prepare the Christmas dinner, each of them taking care of a part of it. The tasks were so many that at one point they had to call the guys, Edmund going very reluctantly, to help a bit. Peter was in charge of stirring the cranberry sauce, being constantly checked over by Susan, who was literally freaking out, having to check on everyone and taking care of the turkey. Caspian was watching her by the kitchen table, where he and Lucy were cutting some ingredients for the salad. "Caspian, those carrots are too thick, just cut them in squares ok?" said Susan from over the counter, where she was helping Lia with the final seasoning of the turkey. Edmund was sent to put the table, as he was eyeing the food maliciously, and Susan got him out of the room. Maram was putting the final touches to the apple and orange cake, making nice mistletoe decorations with frosting, that, of course, Susan taught her how to do.

By ten o'clock everything was perfect and the dining room smelled beautifully, and the guys were impatiently waiting for the girls to arrive so they could start eating. "I am hungry! Why did Susan want us to be dressed nicely to eat! I mean we are just eating!" complained Ed, who was being awfully teased by the delicious aroma of the freshly cooked turkey. "Well, is Christmas, brother, I believe is quite an occasion" said Caspian straightening his clothes. A few moments later, the girls appeared, all wearing nice dresses, not fancy, but elegant for the event. They brought the food to the table, and started eating. Caspian let out a content moan at the exquisiteness of the turkey, a flavour he had never tasted before, but had him captivated. "Love, this is fantastic! I have never, in my seventeen years of existence, tasted something this good" said

Caspian, moving to get another serving of the tasty meal.

When they were all satisfied, and having complimented Maram's dessert, it was the time Lucy had been waiting all day long, opening the presents. They moved with their goblets of wine to the tearoom, where the white, silver and gold tree stood magnificently, the coloured, sparkling paper form the presents twinkling softly at the candle light flickering.

They all sat on the surrounding couches and armchairs, Lucy bouncing in her sit, eager to see the presents. "Right, this is from Edmund to Maram" said Susan, passing the little box to Maram. The girl opened it carefully, revealing a crystal bottle, nicely craved with leaves. She opened it, instantly freeing and intense sweet smell of fairytinkle, a little blue flower, very typical of Narnia that had a very sweet but subtle smell. "Oh, thank you! That smells so good!" said Maram, taking another sniff of the sweet scent. "Well, its fairytinkle water, you can use it as a perfume, I know you like that flower" said Edmund, a little embarrassed, "Oh right, but... um... what is a perfume exactly?" asked Maram, blushing slightly. "It's a liquid, nicely scented, that you put on your neck and pulse, and it makes you smell good all day long" explained Susan. "Oh, like scented oils, oh, wow, thanks Ed!" said the telmarine, taking some of the liquid and rubbing it on her neck. "Now, this present is from me, to Taril, I hope you like it" Said Susan, giving the nicely wrapped object to the boy. He took it slowly from the wrapping, his face lighting up at the book. "This is great, a book about the creatures of Narnia! I've always wanted to know what other creatures lived in here! Thank you very much, My Queen" said the boy, still thrilled about the gift, bowing his head to Susan. She smiled and took another present, rather big. "This is from Maram, to.. me, oh, that's nice!" she took the paper delicately, and then opened the box, revealing a magnificent blood red dress, with white embroideries all over. Susan was astounded by it, taking it from the box, looking at the fine details lovingly. "Maram, it's beautiful! I love it! How did you know I liked it?" said Susan, standing up and twirling around with the dress, pressing it to her body. Caspian laughed at her, amazed by how gorgeous she looked when she smiled. "Well, I was looking for your present, and I ended up in this store, and the lady told me that you liked the dress, so I got it" said Maram, reaching to take a better look at the embroidery. Susan folded her new dress carefully and placed it on the box again, giving it to Caspian, who was in charge of placing his and her presents in a pile next to him. "From Taril, for the three kings" said Susan, handing the box to Edmund. He opened the box, and found three wonderfully hand carved goblets, each of them with their names engraved. "Whoa Taril, this is really a piece of artwork, where did you get them?" asked Caspian, examining his goblet. "I.. um.. did them myself" said the boy humbly. "Oh-ho-ho! You are incredible! This is professional looking! You're good at this whole handicraft thing right? said Edmund, rising to envelop Taril in a one-armed hug. "Oh, Taril, that's why you had blisters all over your hands!" said Lucy, taking his right hand in hers and examining for other possible wounds. Peter was surprised that Taril could do something so perfect, and smiled, knowing that if he was this careful with simple wood, he would take an excellent care with Lucy. "Taril, I think you would like to learn some more of wood handling with the centaurs, they are skilful" he said, extending his hand towards the boy. Lucy smiled at the tender moment, and Susan continued with the gift delivering. "From Peter to Lucy, with all my brotherly love" read the little card stuck to the present. Lucy ripped the paper off, eager as she was, and found a complete art set, that included every colour of coloured pencils, aquarelles, chalks and every other item related to art. "Peter! Oh, that is just so cool! Thank you very very much!! Now I can really go back to painting as I used to when we first came!" said the girl, launching herself to her brother's neck, almost strangling him.

Maram took Susan's place in the present giving, taking a bright blue gift from under the tree. "this is to Caspian, from Lucy, and these other two are for Peter and Edmund for her as well" Caspian finished opening his present first, taking the light gray wool jumper and pressing it to his chest, checking how it looked. Ed and Peter got identical jumpers too, Ed's was white and Peter's brown, both smiling at the warm-looking pieces of clothing. "How do I look?" said Caspian, deciding to out on his jumper. "Really handsome" said Susan, rubbing his leg softly. "The next present goes to Susan, from Ed" said Maram, passing the green object to Susan. The present was a book, a romantic novel, mixed with a little comedy. "I thought you would like it, Su, it's the kind of story you like, and is written by telmarines, guess some did believe in love after all" said Edmund, when Susan went to hug him. Lia took out five little packages, giving one to each narnian royal in the room, except Edmund. "This is a little sign of my deep affection for all of you" she said shyly. They all opened the boxes with curiosity, each taking a coloured crystal shaped bottle. "This were brought directly from Archeland, they are perfumed waters, each of them have a different scent, I thought would match your tastes" said the girl. "Oh, dear! I've missed these so badly! I can't believe you found my favourite, Lia! You haven't forgotten that I absolutely loved rose and cinnamon!" said Maram, passing the bottle to Susan, so she could smell. The gentle queen opened her own bottle, lavender scent tickling her nose. "I simply adore lavender! Lia you just hit the spot!" Lucy let out a yelp at her present's scent, putting some in her finger and sparkling it on her neck. "Orange and vanilla are two of my favourite perfumes, thanks Lia!" she said, hugging the other girl dearly.

The guys sniffed the content of their bottles, all of them smiling at the scents. Peter's was a mix of the forest woods, Lia having guessed that it was his favourite place to be. Caspian's was stronger, eucalyptus leaves with a mix of rainwater, being very stimulating for the senses, gaining Susan's approval.

The next present was for Lia, two beautiful silk scarves, in shades of green and light orange. "I was with you when you saw them in the market, so I just returned the day after and bought them" said Maram, smiling at the joy which Lia was fixing the scarves around herself, looking absolutely enchanted.

The three girls got a nice set of face towels from Lucy, each had their name engraved in silver for Susan, red for Maram, and cooper for Lia. "Here Lu, this is from me" said Maram, passing a package to the little queen. She opened it eagerly, wondering what it could be to have such a big box. She yelped and took her gift from the fine silk paper covering it. She had a wonderful thick cotton two-piece pale blue set, both blouse and skirt had the sweetest and most delicate embroideries in shades of purple, violet and lilac. "This is just so beautiful! I soo love it!! You definitely have to tell me where you got it! Thanks a lot, I'm going to wear it tomorrow!" said Lucy, hugging Maram tightly.

Caspian took out a long, rectangular box, giving it to Taril. "The three of us thought you would like to have this". The boy opened it carefully, wondering what it was. His eyes almost popped out at the object inside, his expression of utter disbelieve. There was a sword, laying unmoving, all the decorations and gems glinting joyfully. It was made of solid iron, bathed in silver, giving it an extra glow. Taril was trembling when he took it out its scabbard, awing at the shine and words engraved on it: **Love is behind every brave action**. The three kings smiled, they had had a tough time looking for a good present for the boy, and well, what better than his first, own sword? "You just have to promise to us it only to protect people, don't go killing people around" said Edmund. Taril nodded enthusiastically, smiling from ear to ear.

Edmund pressed his present to Caspian's chest, nodding for him to take it. Caspian smiled at the gesture and took the thing. It resulted to be a book, slightly old, being owned by Ed for 1300 years, which he found in his chest in Cair Paravel. The book was meant to be for a little child, narnian fairy tales being famous for its enchanting narrative. "Thank you brother" said Caspian, smiling warmly at Edmund. "Nah, it's nothing, I just thought you would like to read them to Cas" said the king waving his hand. "This is for you, my love, from Su" said Peter, holding Maram's present. A plush, royal blue, stuffed box appeared behind the paper. Threads and threads of all the colours existent were lined up extremely organized, going from whit to black in the most beautiful scale. Also there were several needles pinned one next to another. "This is just what I needed! Susan, I can't thank you enough for this!" said Maram, still looking at the sewing box in awe. "Ah, you think I haven't noticed how much you like sewing decorations to any piece of clothing" said Susan, pointing to the rim of her skirt that had tiny flowers, all embroidered by the middle queen.

The ladies were presented by handmade necklaces from Taril, all made with coloured stones he himself collected from different places near the castle. Lucy's was the most elaborated, having a medium sized lilac quartz on the centre and little pieces of the same material surrounding it entirely. Taril helped Lucy to place it around her neck, smiling at her. "It's beautiful, thanks" said Lucy shyly, smiling. "I am your sister, and I got just green stones, I feel so loved, brother" said Lia in mock resentment. "If you notice, sister, they are not just common stones, but they are very similar to our jades, so don't complain" said Taril, looking at her, arms crossed. They all laughed at the little scene, and focused back on the present giving.

Caspian gifted Maram with a beautifully ornamented wooden jewel chest, which he knew she needed, or at least would need later. Maram, as payback, gave him a new pair of boots, claiming that his were "already too used, old and smelly, not to mention not fit for a High King". "Do tell, how you women do to notice those details, and remember them?" asked Caspian, wondering how and when his sister had noticed his way too wore off pair of boots. The girls exchanged looks of secrecy and just laughed, leaving Caspian to make a mental note to ask Susan later. Edmund got a telmarine card game from the telmarine queen, having her to promise to teach him how to play, being guaranteed that it was very tricky, as all telmarine games were.

Three solid silver and extremely ornamented bracelets were the gift from Peter to Lia, who thanked him whole heartedly and placed them on her right arm, shaking it a little, producing a sound like the tinkle of a bell. Lucy got hyper at Edmunds present, finally having her own bow and set of arrows to practice. They all knew she had wanted to learn for a good time, having started a few lessons, and now she had another reason to continue with them.

And there were even more presents to be opened yet. Caspian, knowing Edmund's passion for strategy games, got him a beautiful marble and silver chess set, to replace the old wood one they used to play before. "Look at the art of these pieces!! They are just so perfect! Wow, this towers look like the ones in here! Caspian, we must have a game after, I am dying to play with this" said Edmund, twirling a knight in his hand, looking at its perfect design. "I want to know whose big present is this one" said Edmund trying to lift an enormous box placed in one of the farthest corners of the tree. "It's yours, from me" said Peter, walking to help his brother. Edmund opened the box carelessly, his eyebrows shooting up, almost in his hairline, his mouth forming a silent "oh". Silver, shining pieces of an armour were organized in the box, giving the impression of a sleeping warrior waiting to be awaken. "Wooooaaah" was the only sound Edmund could let out for a while, taking all 

the pieces and looking at them carefully, turning them and taking in every corner of them. "Thanks, Pete, I didn't really have an armour of my own, this is really fantastic, what's it made of?" said Edmund, the pieces laying around him like a giant puzzle. "Steel, lead and silver, I asked it to be pretty resistant, only Aslan knows how easy you ruin things" joked Peter, surprised that his brother didn't even countered his statement, for he was too busy looking at his new armour.

Susan's gift for Peter consisted in a cricket set, she personally asked to be made, knowing that the king loved the game. He looked fascinated, taking a swing at the bat, smiling at how light it was. "Thanks sis! I will teach Caspian how to play" said Peter, taking the ball and throwing it at Edmund's head, earning a growl from the boy.

Peter pushed yet another box, this one taller and heavier than the rest. "You shouldn't be getting that after hitting me with that ball" said Edmund, still rubbing his head, looking at Peter, who was unwrapping the thing. A wooden chest appeared in between the layers of paper. It was quite light, presumably made from pine or cedar, the details darker, but not too dark. Peter opened the box, and found a complete set of tools, nails, screws, and every other material that could be found in a tool box, for the chest was exactly that. "I thought you would have another manic attack, like the one you had 1300 years ago, and try to fix everything that was broken in Cair. But now that I remember correctly you also tried to fix things that were completely fine, and ended up breaking them, and fixing again" said Edmund, his finger going to hold his chin at his last statement. "Thanks Ed, I was really needing one of these. You could have spared the humiliation though" said Peter. Caspian and Taril were containing a guffaw at the little anecdote, but didn't want to play with the king's mood.

An exquisitely done flute, made in the finest birch tree wood was the gift from Lia to her brother, eliciting a content yelp from the boy, and from Lucy, who wasn't aware of the fact that he knew how to play. He immediately placed the instrument in his lips and started playing a beautiful, lively melody, producing a nice surprise in the monarchs.

Lia got presented by Caspian with a silver pair of earrings, that had the shiniest amber stone on the very end, the design simple but very elegant. The girl proceeded to wear the earrings, matching her dress perfectly, Edmund whistling at her, producing a light blush on the girl's cheeks. Susan, got a lovely shawl from Peter, made of the shiniest and finest silk and silver threads that had an airy look on it, as if it floated around her shoulders. She thanked him with a kiss on the cheek.

Susan placed a little velvet bag on Edmund's hand, encouraging him to open it. He opened the bag and flipped it over, a cooper compass falling charmingly in his open palm. "This is just perfect! I lost my other compass the last time we were in Narnia. And this is one magnificent compass, Su! Did you get the dwarves to make it? The details definitely seem narnian, look there's Aslan in the back!" said Ed, raising his hand for everyone to see the details. "Yes, I asked them to do it, they were very gentle, wanted to make a whole lot of them, but I guess you only needed one" said Susan, taking the compass in her hand, admiring the detailing.

Another jumper popped in the present pile, after Taril opened his present from Maram, it was bright red, contrasting with his dark hair. He seemed very pleased with the present, imitating the rest of the guys and wearing it too.

Seemed that Susan and Caspian went shopping together, cause for Lia's surprise, the queen had got her the necklace that matched the earrings. Both things looked like made for her, complimenting her natural beauty without taking the attention from her.

Peter's present for Caspian worked as a reinforcement of the peace and friendship between them, as both things had been disturbed not long ago. Just at the sight of the 

wrapped object, one could tell what it was. Tearing the paper from it, Caspian took the hand forged sword, much alike Peter's. The handle had some gems, carefully polished, so the handle was smooth and easy to grab. The blade shone in the candle lights, as if it was on fire, the reflections clear as mirror. Words were engraved in the back of it, as most swords in Narnia, as a reminder of the correct use they should have. **Narnia lives in the hearts and souls of its people, and that is where its power resides**, recited the engraving. "Peter, was it you who thought of this phrase?" asked Caspian, rereading the words, each one of them getting to the deep of his being. "No, I asked Aslan, he is good with this. They describe the narnian warrior inside you, and I know they are now engraved in your heart" said Peter, his blue eyes serious, but warm nonetheless. The scabbard, was made of the same though silver of the sword, gems sprinkled all over it, a fine straight row of rubies glinting in the centre. Caspian untied his telmarine sword from his belt, placing the new one in its place, pride and honour flashing intensely in his eyes. "Now you are a complete High King of Narnia" said Edmund, who had never really liked the design of the telmarine swords. "Oh, but now my present for you seems pretty lame" confessed Caspian, looking at a rather small box under the tree. Peter took it and opened it, revealing a golden shaving blade, the blade itself made in polished silver, and the rest stood in the most radiant gold found in Narnia. "Well, you hit the target, cause I was needing one desperately" said Peter, taking a piece of the wrapping paper and passing through the blade, amazement showering his pale face at the sharpness of the thing. "Right, I know that, cause you asked for mine, and I haven't seen it since" said Caspian, his hand caressing his beardy neck. "Oh so it was you! Peter, really we need it back, Caspian here will look like a werewolf soon" said Susan, half joking. "Hey! I thought you liked it!" complained Caspian, recalling that morning when she had told him that he looked very handsome with his two days of not shaving. "You do, but you look older" said Susan, moving to place her arms around his waist. "Thanks, I really feel much better now" he said, very sarcastically, but smiling anyway.

Lucy squealed happily at the box full of jewels, rings, chains, hair finery and other ornaments. She had always liked to wear jewels, fix herself with beauty garnitures, and this was paradise for her. Susan had literally run through a whole group of shops, registering every corner of each place, taking as much things as she could. Needless to say, her jewel hunt produced a huge amount of things, which she organised in a nice wooden chest full of divisions, so Lucy could locate the items easily. The present was a success, as Lucy was already trying things, squeaking every time she found something new. "Glad you liked it Lu" said Susan, patting Lucy's head lightly. "I loooooooooved it" said the little queen, giving a big, sloppy kiss to her sister.

To add even more excitement to the already boosting enjoyment of the youngest queen, Caspian present resulted to be an exquisite dress, in a candy shade of blue, the skirt embroidered completely, forming branches, leaves and an abnormal amount of flowers, all in every shade of blue in the pallet. "Oh my, oh my, OH MY! I love it, it's so.. oh dear, it's just so amazing! And look, it looks so soo good with this necklace! You have an INCREDIBLE taste in clothes for being a man, Caspian!" said the little Pevensie, placing a sounding peck on the telmarine's cheek and hugging him, producing an "ooof" from the guy.

Each of them had left the presents for their significant others for the end, as, of course, the present were extra special. Caspian approached Susan, a brilliant red pack in his hands. He kneeled n front of her while she opened the object. A red velvet box contained a set of 

necklace and ring, made of the richest silver and the most exuberant rubies that she had seen in all her years of being queen. "By Aslan's Mane! These is just astonishing! Caspian, my love, thank you so much! I completely love it!" said Susan, throwing herself to the awaiting arms of her husband. Caspian took the thin chain and helped it around his wife's neck, ending the task with a tender kiss on her shoulder. "Those rubies look pathetic next to your astounding beauty, My Queen" said Caspian, taking her hand in his and kissing it. Susan bent towards the tree, taking a soft thing from its spot in the floor. Caspian took the paper off, looking in awe at the thick and heavy dark blue cloak that laid in his lap. He touched the material with his hand, feeling the nice softness of the wool. "And I am amazed again at that capacity of yours to take in every detail, I DID need a winter cloak" said Caspian, looking lovingly at Susan, bending to kiss her softly.

Next to them stood Edmund and Lia, the latter sitting on Edmund's lap. "I thought you would like this, and I hope I'm not wrong" said Lia, giving him a medium, rectangular box. Curious as he was, he opened it fast, taking out six little boxes, several cards and a rolled piece of paper from it. The little boxes contained tiny round wooden pieces, looking more like pills than any other thing. Still curious to see what the whole thing was he opened unrolled the paper, showing a big map, clearly invented, with several regions and territories marked with black ink. He was the strategist of the family, so he soon figured out what the game was about: war. "You are the best! I know that when you tell me how to play this I'm going to love this game! You know me so fucking well!!" said Ed, pushing the things aside to plant a very passionate kiss on his girlfriend's lips. He got lucky that the rest of the family was so absorbed in their own romances that didn't notice his swearing nor reprimanded him for it. Lia almost cried at his gift for her, holding in her trembling hands a beautiful necklace. "Those are sea emeralds, the mermaids made it for me" said Edmund, indicating the transparent, bluish green gems, resembling to tiny pieces of sea. At this, the tears she was so hardly containing, flowed freely, Edmund hugging her close and rocking her in his lap, whispering for her to stop crying.

Lucy handed her gift to Taril, blushing madly and getting worse as his hand touched hers when he picked the present she was offering him. "Sweet Lucy, I will be most honoured to wear this wonderful scarf" said Taril, bowing and kissing her petite hand. The scarf in question, showed all the signs of having been made by Lucy herself, as there were some slight, but obvious, mistakes on it. "I am a beginner, I promise ill make a better one next time" she said humbly. "Like I care about that. You made something for me, just for me, with your own hands, and that warms my heart like a thousand flames" said the Archelander, closing the distance between them and giving an innocent peck to her lips. "What did you just did to my sister!" spoke Edmund in a slightly high voice, not wanting Peter to get alarmed, and possibly slice the boy. "Piss off, Edmund" responded Lucy, hugging Taril close.

Maram and Peter were snuggled in the corner, completely unaware for the rest of the people in the room. Peter was peeling the paper from his gift, wondering what could lay inside the lovingly decorated package. Opening the box, he found a new scabbard for his legendary sword, which had a very humble leather one. "I thought it was time for you to have a more royal looking scabbard" said Maram, looking how peter examined the object meticulously. And he had a reason to do so, as it was a real piece of art. The whole silver and white gold piece was carved with the tiniest details, forming an amazingly intricate design. The carving itself was so fine and delicate that seemed that if had been done with something no wider than a toothpick. Four oval sapphires made a row on the front, 

outlined by polished white gold rings. Each ring, however, had the tiniest lazulites surrounding them, all of them round and magnificently polished. On the rim, just a few millimetres before the orifice where the sword should fit, were three rows of tiny, rectangular aquamarines, a delicate silver strip separating each row. Sure now, Peter was going to be the envy of many other monarchs, as this gift was definitely unique, not only for the value of the materials, or the rareness of the gems, but for it had been specially made for him by centaurs, mermaids and dwarves.

Peter The Magnificent was short of words, he was not expecting something like this, and he was starting to regret having gotten something so trivial to his wife. "It's really beautiful, I don't think I deserve something as elegant as this" he said, looking up from the scabbard to his queen. "Yes you do, push your humbleness to the side, it's a present!" said Maram, pushing his hands closer to him, as if convincing him to take the object. Peter smiled fully and pressed his lips to hers, joy exploding in every cell of his body. "Thank you, my sweet queen, I will use it only in very important occasions, this is just so precious to be wore everyday".

After popping out of their own fantasy lands, the couples hugged eachother, and sat around the fire, wine goblet in hand. "Let's toast for Christmas! For being an exceptional time to spend with our loved ones" said Peter. They all rose their goblets to the air, and drank. They chatter amicably about non important things, enjoying the warm feeling both wine and fire were providing. "Oh, and where did you put all the presents for Orion and Cas?" asked Edmund, looking for the huge pile of toys and stuffed animals destined to the princes. "They are nicely placed all over their room, it was indeed a big quantity" said Maram, recalling that it had been quite a task to find a place to so many things. "We should go give the presents to the Professor, he must be feeling quite lonely" said Lucy, always thinking about others. Nodding the all took their respective presents for the old, gentle man, and marched happily down the corridor.

Professor Cornelius was sitting in his chair, a goblet of wine close to him, while his eyes scanned some old papers interestedly. The light knock on the door pulled him out of his reverie, his mouth forming a gentle smile. "Merry Christmas Professor" said Lucy, hugging the man and giving him her present. A small simple walnut wooden chest was shown to the Professor under the wrappings, and his smile widened. "I heard you say the other day that you needed something to put some objects, so I thought that you could use this" said Lucy. "Thank you my dearest Queen, this chest is a great present, and it will come of use right away" said the man.

Taril was next, presenting the wise professor with a handmade pipe. "I do not know, my young Lord, how you knew that my last pipe had broke in half a mere day ago. I am mostly honoured that you took your time to make such a wonderful handicraft for this humble servant" said Cornelius, bowing slightly to the boy. Taril just blushed, as he was not accustomed to be treated with such courtesy, not even in Archeland.

Peter and Maram were next, having both bought a present for the man they had learned a lot of. "Our present is simple, but it comes with the love and respect we both have for you" said Maram. "Paper and quill will always be a highly enchanting present for a man of knowledge, I, for instance, am always taking notes about different subjects, so your present, Your Majesties, is extremely welcome. But what gratifies me the most is to know the deep appreciation you have for me".

A gold and crystal chess set came from Ed and Lia, eliciting a soft laugh from the professor. "My King, I believe we both will enjoy this present, am I wrong?" he said, his 

eyes sparkling at the king. "In a way, but this set is yours, for when I need a good opponent, or when you come out with one of those magnificent strategies of yours" said Ed. "Whenever you want, Your Highness".

Caspian and Susan were last. They had spent a whole afternoon, looking for something really special, the Professor being almost like a father to Caspian. Finding nothing in town, Susan had the bright idea to look in her old things, both travelling to Cair Paravel the next day. She had always been the biggest reader in the family, and her stone chest had several books from her last time in Narnia. After going through some books, they found the perfect one, and took it home. The title read: **"Aslan, the Legends of the Legendary Lion"**. Professor Cornelius fitted his glasses higher in his nose, so he could take a better look at the book. "This is fantastic! This own book is legendary! Then only copy ever written, and it was given to you My Queen. Rumours have it that it contains lots of pieces of information about Aslan, that no narnian remembers anymore. This is simply an invaluable jewel of literature! I can't thank you enough for such a present!". "Well, when you finish reading it, you can share your knowledge with me, and with any other that wants to know, all people in Narnia deserves to know more about the Great Lion" said Caspian, who had now gotten a certain interest and curiosity over the book. "I will, sire, I will".

They all wished merry Christmas to the Professor one more time before leaving, all of them deciding to go to bed, as it was late night already. They all said their goodbyes and took the different roads to their chambers, but a certain couple decided to skip a step.

Once Caspian and the rest were out of view, Ed took Lia's hand and pulled her with him, entering his room and closing the door fast. He was tired, so was she, so they silently agreed to just sleep together this night, enjoying eachother's warm and resting peacefully.

Yes, Christmas was definitely a wonderful time.

**AN: so well, if you liked it, leave a review, if you loved it, then you must leave a review!! Please people!! **

**Bar fully available after you leave the review, we have turkey, salad, cranberry sauce, and a wonderful cake. (Yes they didn't eat everything, so help yourselves)**


	11. Chapter 11: New Year's Eve

**Hello guuuuys!! Next chapter is freshly out of the oven!! Hope you like it!! **

**I tried to make this kinda funny, so well, please tell me what you thought!!**

**I want to give my super special thanks to my friend Stardust, because she gave me a lot for ideas for this chap!! So this is dedicated to you, dear friend, hope you enjoy it!**

**So, read and review pleeeaase!!**

Chapter 11: New Year's Eve

As soon as Caspian and Susan were sure they were out of sight from the rest of the family, they sneaked to the neared corner and started kissing passionately. They felt like when they were still courting eachother, feeling young and careless as they were supposed to be. The four of them, Caspian, Peter, Susan and Maram, were still teenagers, but had to act as adults, as they were not only ruling a country, but were parents as well. Caspian had known all his life that he was supposed to have this duty, he was, after all, the heir of the throne. As he had lost his dad, he was supposed to assume the throne as soon as he was old enough to do so, so well, he grew up accustomed to the idea, but Susan was different, she had reigned before, but forgot almost everything in that awful year they had spent in England, and now that she returned, she was not a common teenager, she was a wife, a queen and a mother, each of those was a duty that came with a lot of responsibilities. All of the other monarchs were always commenting how young they were, Peter and Caspian were 17, barely adults, while Susan and Maram both were 16, and had already given heirs to Narnia. But nobody ever criticized, for they had lead the most incredible war these people had seen in their lives, and won, bringing peace to the country. They were doing an excellent job, Narnia had become a very prosper land in the few months of their reign, having taking away all the greed and corruption from the telmarine way of reigning. They could be young but they had the experience of a hundred year old.

"You are getting cold" said the thick accented English of the king, noticing that his wife was shivering. He smiled wickedly and took her in his arms, bridal style, jogging to their room not far away. He kicked the door closed and put Susan on the ground, pressing her against the closest wall, and showering her neck with kisses, her hands tangling in his wild chocolate hair. They were having a renewed taste of their passion, and it felt good. Caspian remembered how desire felt, how her breathing triggered the most pleasant sensation in his body and how his body burned and irked for her touch. They were breathing fast, their kisses becoming short but strong, as need bubbled inside them. His hands were on her back, fighting with the ribbons of the dress, growling in frustration as the task was too difficult and his patient was short. A small delicate hand went to help him, unlacing the ties swiftly. His hand slid the dress a little, finding the smooth skin of her back, fingers tingling at the warm silky feeling. Her hands took his shirt out of his trousers in one swift move, small hands trailing his tone muscles softly, massaging them, sending shivers down to Caspian, who had his eyes closed, forehead in her shoulder, breathing in her scent, slowly driving him to his limit. The white cotton shirt was soon tossed to the floor carelessly, his arms pressing her strongly against his bare chest. They kissed again, lips warm and thirsty, battling silently for the addictive taste of eachother. Holding her by the hips, he lifted her a little and turned, her back facing the bed now. He needed her, badly, and so, he couldn't care less for her dress, he slid it fast from her shoulders, as she sat on the bed, pulling him along, not breaking the kiss. The velvet dress slid gracefully from the 

bed, landing almost silently on the floor, not far from his shirt. The stone fireplace in the room was lit, a small fire being the only source of light in the room, flames casting different shades in the bare skins of the couple in the room. Both moaned as skin met skin, a mix between honey and milk. He managed to pull a light silk sheet over them, despite of the huge warmth they were both enveloped in. Susan shifted so she could have access to the spot under his ear, producing a sharp intake of breath on the king, which got out as a low growl of pure satisfaction. He nuzzled into her neck, nibbling on the curve where her shoulder started, his actions rewarded by a delighted moan coming deep from her throat. He could feel her pulse, fast and furious, under his lips, making him smirk. He separated a little from her, supporting his weight on his arms. He looked at her, recognizing the flash of lust that was darkening the blue of her eyes. That was all he needed to know.

They laid in bed hours later, catching their breaths after their intense lovemaking. The fire was long extinct, leaving them in complete darkness. Her head was resting on his chest, listening to his fast hear beat. He was softly combing her hair with his fingers, enjoying the silkiness of it. Sleepiness drifted over to them, tiredness finally reaching them. They fell asleep contently in eachother's arms, keeping eachother warm.

Morning came by, not as beautiful as one would expect, a light snow storm was going on outside, making it quite dark and vision of the village was very restricted. Getting out of bed in those conditions was hard, most of the occupants on the castle were strongly against, except one early bird, who had decided that she wanted to have a family breakfast. She whined sweetly, warming Susan's and Maram's hearts, both pushing their husbands into it, both going very reluctantly. Peter was wrapped in a thick dressing gown, his arms wrapped against his body, trying to keep himself warm, socks and wool slippers on his feet. "Lu, come on, you woke me up for breakfast, so let's go" said Peter, meeting his sister in front of Edmund's room, as he apparently hadn't heard his sister's pleas. "Yes, but Edmund isn't awake!" said Lucy, raising her hand to knock again. Peter got there faster and knocked, opening the door before getting a response. He stopped with the door mid open, his eyes wide at the scene in front of him. He turned on his heel and closed the door, not wanting Lucy to see that, not that there was something completely gross about it, but well, it was better for her not to see. "Why don't you go ahead, I'll catch you later with Ed, he needs to be shaken a little" said Peter, trying to lie the best he could. Lucy nodded and went down the corridor, the swish-swash of her slippers getting lower as she doubled the corner. Peter entered the room again. "Edmund, I expect you to be awake and in the dining room in tan minutes, after that you will have a lot of explaining to do" he said, an icy tone in his voice, matching the cold angry glare he sent to his brother. "Pete, is not what-" but Edmund was interrupted by the door being slammed closed, leaving him staring to the spot where Peter was standing seconds ago. "I am so dead" muttered Edmund, his mind racing trying to make a convincible speech to proof his innocence. "Ed, I will speak to Peter, tell him that nothing happened" said Lia, scared of what the middle king could do to her boyfriend. They got dressed fast, and descended to the dining room, joining the rest of the family. Peter sent a disgusted look at Ed, causing curiosity on the rest of the people of the room. Susan made a mental note to ask him what happened. Breakfast went as normally, Peter not talking to Edmund, but seemed rather cheerful with the rest. He remained talking with Caspian, till Ed finished his meal. "Edmund, we need to talk" he said. "Peter, what happened?" asked Susan, noticing the coldness in his voice. "That's exactly what I want him to tell me" answered Peter, walking to the door leading to an adjacent room. Susan and Caspian followed him, while Lia followed Edmund. They all entered to the room. Silence was heavy, marked by the dark glaring from Peter. "Care to tell me what 

happened for you to be like that?" asked Susan, getting impatient. "Well, this morning I found Edmund here, in his bed with Lia" said Peter, pointing at the two youngsters. "Oh dear, Edmund!" said Susan, turning to look at him, a disappointed look on her face. "Woah, woah, woah, hold on one second, listen to be before you get mad at me" said Edmund, knowing that she would be lecturing for quite long. Caspian indicated him to continue, his features unreadable. "Nothing happened last night, we just slept together, side by side. If you recall, Peter, I was dressed when you entered the room" said Edmund, presenting his argument. Peter played the scene in his mind again, indeed both Edmund and Lia were dressed when he entered, but still, that was not going to get Ed out of this trouble. "Indeed, but still brother, you should sleep in your won rooms" said Caspian, knowing that Ed was speaking the truth. "Yes, but there are times where you don't think right, you just do things, and that's what happened" said Edmund, trying to keep his thoughts from giving him away. "Right, but, believe me, Edmund, if I catch you doing something else, I won't be as concealing" said Peter, standing to leave the room. "Ed, please, doesn't do anything stupid" said Susan, almost pleading. She too left with Lia, leaving Caspian and Edmund alone. "Look brother, I understand, I know how it is to be driven by passion, but you know that if something happens you will have to carry with the consequences right?" said Caspian, placing a hand on Ed's shoulder. "Yes I know, but I swear, nothing happened". "And I believe you, just be careful".

They all gathered in the tearoom, where the tree still stood magnificently, and the fire cracked happily. Peter, being really affected by cold, was sitting closer to the fire, starting to get warm. Lucy was sitting on an armchair looking at her family. She was frowning, as if battling with herself about something. "Lu, what is it?" asked Maram. "It's... just that, I, um, I don't know how to tell you this" she said, colour rising a little to her cheeks. "Come on Lu, what is it?" said Edmund. "Well, can you please tell me which of you four, yes, not you Ed, at least I hope so, was being...um... noisy last night?" she asked, looking at her older siblings and their respective couples. "If you meant snoring, it could have been me" said Peter. "No, I'm sure it was not snoring". "Oh, then no it was not me". Caspian and Susan looked at eachother, they were indeed kind of noisy last night. "It was them, look at those guilty faces" said Ed, pointing towards them. Lucy blushed a little more. "You woke me up, Su" she said, her face bright red. Susan imitated her on the blush, she was sure that she wasn't that loud. "Right you're the noisy ones! Thank Aslan that I was really tired yesterday, or I would have been really pissed!" said Edmund, remembering the nights where he had to start humming to interfere with the suggestive noises he heard. Peter snickered, Susan and Caspian looking sheepish, knowing that they couldn't defend themselves. "Pete, you shouldn't laugh at them, you are noisy too" continued Edmund. Peter became beetroot red, with anger and shame, but said nothing. "Brother, I believe that the situation you had yourself in this morning, doesn't allow you to speak either" said Caspian, using the moment as a revenge. "What happened this morning?" asked Lucy, who had been left out of the whole thing. "Ed is still afraid of the dark, so he asked Lia to stay with him" said Peter, knowing that Lucy was going to give some hell to his brother. "Edmund! That's just so gross!! I can't believe it!" she said, looking disgusted. "Lu, nothing happened" said Edmund, making a note to make Peter's life a real hell for that. "Right, and you're going to tell me that you are indeed still afraid of dark then?" said Lucy, speaking like he would normally do. "No, I'm not afraid of dark" he said, getting pissed at the fact that he felt like he was talking to a mirror, but less witty. "You don't pee in the bed right?" asked Lucy, looking at him sideways. "Lu, stop trying to make me look ridiculous, it won't work" he said. "I was just checking, but still, back to the previous topic, why were you sleeping with Lia in the first place?". "Because" . "That's not an answer". "None of your 

business". "Riiiiiiight, well, have it your way" said Lucy, deciding to end the discussion there. Caspian was looking interestedly at the exchange, wondering if it really would end there. Lucy grabbed her things and left the room, claiming she was going to be in her room. "So, Lia dear, how did you sleep last night?" asked Maram, wanting to tease the girl a little. Lia blushed intently, but answered. "Very well, I slept like a log". "I'm amazed you could with Ed snoring on your side, didn't he kick you out of bed?" asked Peter, looking at his brother, payback ready in his tongue. Edmund just stared back, waiting for the perfect time to talk. Lia didn't answer this question, preferring to remain quiet and see where this whole exchange was going to finish.

Caspian decided to try to change the topic, hoping that that would lighten the situation. "I really enjoyed Christmas, I think I'm going to adopt that tradition" he said. "Yeah, I guess you really enjoyed your own private Christmas more" said Peter. "As a matter of fact yeah, I would suggest you try it sometime, it would lighten up your mood a little" answered Caspian. "The mood gets ruined when we hear you both" said Peter, getting completely engaged in the argument. "Peter stop it, this is getting out of hand" said Susan, not wanting this to end up in both rolling on the ground, aiming punching at eachother. Both men calmed down, knowing it was not worthy, but exchanged looks, sharing the same thought: piss Edmund off on the first opportunity they had.

It was three days for New Year's Eve, and Lucy had the all gathered wondering what they were going to do for the day. "Fireworks are a classic" said Ed. "Well, we may be able to get some, unless threes a storm" said Caspian, sharing Ed's likeness for fireworks. "Right, we could make another nice meal, there's another turkey ready to be cooked, and the rest is simple" said Susan. "I sent an invitation for the Lord Damian of Archeland, I figured he wouldn't like to spend this date without two of his children" said Maram, having wanted to see the king for quite some time. "Oh right! I guess he will arrive the morning of 31st, I'll order for the guest rooms to be prepared" mused Peter. "Right, well I guess we can have a nice afternoon together, maybe playing something, and then have a nice dinner and celebrate the beginning of the new year" said Caspian, trying to finish the talk fast, he was not good at planning this kind of events.

Later that night, Peter was reading, laying on the bed. Maram came out of the bathroom, having finished getting ready for the night. He looked up from his book to admire his wife, her hair was down, cascading in soft waves on her back, the dressing gown covering her honey coloured shoulders from view. He wanted to touch her, taste the sweetness of her skin again. He licked his lips unconsciously. She moved to get under the covers, moving close to him, closing his book and putting it away. "Can I know why, dearest wife, you did that?" he asked, smirking. "Well, you weren't reading anyway" was her reply. "True, you're too distracting". She smiled and got closer to him, teasing him a bit, stopping just mere millimetres from his lips. He put the book aside, and moved fast, capturing her lips in a wild kiss. He easily rolled them over so he was on top, trapping her under him, taking advantage and kissing her neck lustfully, sucking in some special points. She wasn't one to respond softly at such ministrations, and reacted, putting her leg around his waist, pushing him closer. He smiled in her neck, and rose to kiss her lips hungrily, biting her lower lip for entrance. she allowed him, using this moment of distraction to tug at the rim of his shirt, lifting it and enjoying the pale flesh that was exposed to her. He groaned into the kiss, as her hands worked on his chest, his muscles pulsing to be touched again. Submitting to his wish, he raised to his knees, taking the shirt and dropping it on the floor, bending again, needing her touch again. This time, he too acted wilder, hiking his hand up her nightdress, caressing her thigh. She drew a deep breath when he moved up, his hand 

stopping at her hipbone, his thumbs drawing circles on it. The stop wasn't long, for he continued to her ribs, underlying them carefully, his touch feather light. The nightdress soon landed on the floor, accompanied by his trousers, completely out sounded by their uneven breaths. He had longer for her skin for so long, lured by her curves for many months and now he was finally able to satisfy that need, that urgency that was consuming him fervently. Her body was burning, just as he remembered, her scent getting stronger and mixing with his, as sweat drenched them both.

They just laid there, exhausted, resting on their sides, looking at eachother lovingly, smiling at the greatest pleasure they caused in eachother. They went to sleep like that, holding hands, deep content peace inside them.

The next morning, Peter, in an extremely good mood, went to have breakfast, covered in several layers of clothing, as the castle seemed to be even colder that the day before. Maram followed closely, both holding hands and looking adoringly to eachother. They arrived and looked surprised to see the rest of the family in there, looking like they had a horrible night, some of them even had dark bags under their eyes. "What happened to all of you?" asked Peter, noticing that Lucy's head was starting to wobble to the side, as the little queen had fallen sleep on her seat. "You, that's what happened to us!" yelled Edmund, who was cranky to the extreme after not having slept properly. "We spent the night playing chess or cards, hoping that you two would shut up soon" said Susan, who was rubbing her temple in a desperate attempt to calm her incoming headache. "Maram, please, next time, make sure you put a cloth in his mouth or something" said Edmund, rubbing his sore eyes. Maram and Peter felt horrible, as they had indeed been quite noisy. "Well, you can go back to sleep now, you can you know" said Peter, trying to meddle the situation. "Oh, what a wonderful idea, you can take care of making sure the rooms for the king of Archeland and family are ready then" said Caspian, looking at them from under an ice bag, his migraine was a killer one.

The carriage from Archeland arrived under a minor snow storm, arriving just before it got worse. The foreign royal family was welcomed warmly, by the kings only, as the girls were all in the kitchen preparing the larger feast of the day.

"Winter in Narnia is cooler than I thought" said the Lord, enjoying the warm tea that had been brought to them. "And to think that it was like this for a hundred years". Edmund winced t the memory, remembering how he betrayed his family long time ago. Taril was overjoyed at his brother's presence, having missed her greatly. "How are the things with Dmitria?" he asked. "Bad, she is now betrothed to Lord Sisnar's son, Cecil" answered Ameril bitterly. "But she loves you, I bet you can speak with father and cancel that engagement" said Taril. "That's the problem, brother, she does like him better, he got her jewels, and she went for them" he said, slight anger in his voice. "You'll find someone, I can tell, just forget that ungrateful girl and move on" said Taril, throwing an arm around his brother's shoulders, showing him his support.

Lucy came to the room. "Food's ready" she said and disappeared again, presumably to help with some other things downstairs.

They all sat in the table, putting away any formalities, acting as one big family, making jokes and having a good time. "My dearest Queen, this meal is excellent! None of my cooks could have done something slightly similar to this!" commented Lord Damian, 

patting his belly slightly, looking satisfied. Midnight was approaching, and Edmund kept watching outside, hoping for the storm to subside a little, enough to light the fireworks. They played the strategy game Ed got from Lia for Christmas, Susan, Maram and Lia helping their respective couples. Ameril gave advice to his father from time to time, while Lucy and Taril just observed. The game turned out to be really interesting, testing the minds of every player. Caspian had to conquer a whole continent, and he seemed to be sharing an ideal with peter, cause they battled among themselves for most of the game, while Edmund swiftly moved around, hiding his objective quite well. Lord Damian had some difficulty to keep up with this war masterminds, but he was still up, experience paying its toll. He was amazed at how his opponents worked, each of them having a different strategy, all very likely to succeed. He had heard of the way they had won against the telmarine army, having less than half the men they had, but coming out victorious. They were so young, and yet they had managed a legendary act, they were indeed worth of immense respect. The Lord woke up from his thoughts by Edmund's yell of victory, having completed his mission, and so, won the game. Caspian was in deep thought, looking for the flaw in his plan. "Caspian, is just a game, and you lost because of me, I was supposed to kill you" said Peter, looking at his brother in law munching on how his plan could have gone wrong. "Ok guys, it's almost midnight, what do we do?" asked Susan. Edmund looked at the window, the storm seemed almost gone. Caspian, too, noticed the lack of great amounts of snow. "Let's take the fireworks to the closest towers then" he said.

Edmund, being the little pyromaniac he was, got all excited about lighting the fireworks that nobody could get close to them. The new year was greeted by a shower of colours in the sky, brightening the dark sky for some seconds, the view extremely beautiful. Susan snuggled closer to Caspian, resenting that Cas was sleeping, not being able to be there with them, and even if he was awake, it was too cold for him. She was happy, she had his family with her, and a great love in her heart, this was indeed a good year. Edmund hugged Lia close, feeling a little awkward as her father was there too. She kissed him lightly, transmitting the joy of being there with him through the kiss. Peter hugged Maram from behind, not saying anything, words weren't necessary to express the great warm feeling invading his chest. Lucy held Taril's hand, both too shy to do something else with all their family around, but feeling happy, spending the fist minutes of a new year together. Ameril stood next to his father, who had his hand in his shoulder, looking at his brother and the queen, a slight envy rising in his heart, the good kind of envy, not being able to contain it, as he himself knew how it felt to be in love. They all retired from the terrace soon, cold getting worse as the storm was striking again. They hugged eachother, congratulating and wishing their bests on the way. They did a toast, welcoming the new year with wine, or whisky as was the preference of Lord Damian. "My Lord, please excuse us, we are tired, so we shall be going to bed" said Susan, while Caspian casted his infamous lopsided grin to Peter, whose ears were slightly pink, presumably from embarrassment. "Yes, I will go too, I'm exhausted" commented Edmund, stretching. "Of course, of course, even though it's only a little after midnight, I was hoping we could have a chat" said the Lord. "You see, Lord Damian, last night we were... interrupted of our sleeps, so most of us are really tired" explained Ed, looking pointedly at Peter at the last part. The bid goodnight to the lord and went to bed, only Peter and Maram staying with the Lord. "I am not that tired, I can stay and chat with you, if you don't mind my company that is" said Peter. "Oh, you would never. I am curious beyond belief about the stories of the Golden Age, please tell me more, was the White Witch as fearing as the legends tell?" asked the old man interestedly. "Before you start telling that story, which I am curious to hear too, let me bring Orion, he must be missing us terribly" said Maram, running towards the door, promising to be back soon. "She is a lovely girl, King Peter, I am the most glad that you found eachother, I've never 

seen her that happy before" said the Lord, smiling at Peter. "she has told me she had a very good time in Archeland". "Oh my king, she was, and I can say she was quite glad, but she was far from her family, missing her brother terribly, so she couldn't be completely happy. And despite our efforts, she never felt like she belonged in Archeland, not that we blame her, most people in Archeland talk about telmarines in the most despicable ways, and I believe it hurt her in a way, she has, after all, telmarine blood on her veins" said Damian seriously, making peter understand that the memory was not of his likeness. "Did she have any... suitors in Archeland?" asked Peter, becoming very intrigued about his wife's past. "Many, several were willing to give everything for her, she owns an incredible beauty, as I'm sure you had noticed" said Lord Damian laughing. "But she never looked very interested in them, always treated them politely, but never more than that. Miraz set her up in several engagements, but she turned them down, even ran away from some of them, that man was desperate to get rid of her, as she had started to raise suspicions against him on the death of King Caspian the IX. The narnian council of that time didn't want her to be married against her will, so Miraz didn't have any other option other than sent her away, and thinking of Calormen first, but she thought ahead of him, sending a letter to my dear brother, asking to be received there, as we all know what would have happened to her in the hands of Amir. So, as it couldn't be in another way, my brother sent a carriage to pick her up immediately, and she came to Archeland, we were all waiting her with open arms, she was so young, and had experienced such shocking things. And then, years later, she heard that King Caspian was leading a war against Miraz, and she couldn't remain far anymore, she was eager to help him, but we all thought it was dangerous. News came that the four of you returned and were helping, and that Aslan was on his way too, lighting our hopes again, the reign of terror from the telmarines was about to end! But still, Maram still couldn't go, it was risky, in case she encountered any soldiers on her way. So we waited a little more, till the news of Miraz's dead arrived, it was then when we couldn't hold her with us anymore, her spirit was stronger than any of us, I don't remember seeing her as eager and emotional as she was that day. And our King let her go, escorted by some soldiers as a precaution, and you know the rest. What a surprise it was for us to hear that she had fallen in love with no other than the legendary High King Peter The Magnificent!". Peter stared at the man in front of him, processing all the information he just got, his heart aching at the thought of the suffering Miraz had put her through. "I'm glad she came back" he said in a low voice, his mind still making up images of her life before they met. "It was destiny that you returned 1300 years later to save Narnia and for both of you to meet" said Lord Damian wisely. Maram returned soon after, a thick gown on her shoulders. "Orion was sleeping soundly, would have been cruel to wake him up" she said, sitting next to Peter. "Well, this old man is tired, the trip was long, I am in need of a well rested night. Have a good night Your Majesties" said Damian, raising from the armchair he was sitting on and leaving. He stopped at the door and turned towards the couple. "You will have to tell me more about the White Witch tomorrow dear king" and with that he left.

Peter smiled, he was sure that his chat with the Archeland lord was going to be long, the stories of their previous reign were many, some of them exaggerated to the point of being very far from reality.

"So, what did you talk about while I was gone?" asked Maram, moving to sit on Peter's lap. "He told me about the time when you were in Archeland" he answered. "What exactly?" . "Like how you ended up in there, how cruel Miraz was with you, and how you had many suitors" he said, smiling at the last part. "I was pretty desperate that time, I didn't want to go to Calormen, Amir is just awful, and things would have gone bad, so the other familiar 

court was Archeland, and it was my only hope. King Gaetan was so gentle with me, took me in as part of his family, protected me from all the bastards that wanted to marry me, he was more of a father to me than my father would have been" she said, her expression hard, feeling the sour taste of those memories. "So you never fancied any of the princes of Archeland?" said Peter, trying to distract her current thoughts. "No, they were too old, and even if they had my age, the never caught my attention". "I'm glad they didn't, or you wouldn't be here with me" . "True. And you, my king, didn't have any romantic prospects in your land?". Peter looked at her smiling, knowing that she had always wondered this, but never curious enough to ask him. "No, I went to a boys school, so no girls there, and Susan liked to be lonely, so she didn't have really good friends, I never met any f them, even though Lucy told e that she had heard many girls of Susan's class asking her to introduce them to me, anyway, they were all dumb. I never really paid attention to girls to be honest, I had better things to do" confessed the king. "Right, I don't understand what you mean by Susan's year, but guess I'll figure that out when you explain how studies work in your world. But before that, tell me, you never got interested in a girl before, not even when you first came to Narnia?" asked Maram again. "No, there weren't humans in here, nor in the rest of the kingdoms, and nymphs or dryads are not really my type" he answered, smiling at her understanding face. He kissed her softly, smiling at the warmth of her lips and the slight taste of wine that lingered on them. "About schools and that, ask me tomorrow, I'm about to fall sleep now" he said, yawning. She leapt off his lap and they went to bed, sleep falling over them as soon as they touched the pillows.

In a room not far from there, Edmund was laying on his side, unconsciously pulling Lia closer to him, their legs entwining together. She inhaled his scent, a mixture of the smell of fresh rain and wood, highlighted by his now drying sweat. She smiled sweetly into his shoulder, a feeling of completeness filling her up. Their lovemaking was tender, soft, passionate and mostly pleasuring, Edmund treating her as delicate crystal, showing his deep love for her.

This time, Edmund designed a plan not to get discovered again. The covers in Lia's bed were all messed up, making it look as she indeed slept there. He locked his door, in case Peter decided to barge in again, and Lia was going to exit from his room trough the bathroom door, so she could reach her room from another way. In the case Lucy knocked her door and got no answer, she was going to say that she was on her bathroom, and didn't hear her knocking. The plan was good, and they hoped it worked, Edmund didn't want to have the wrath of lord Damian over him.

Morning came by and left, being replaced by a cold afternoon, when the people in the castle woke up. As they had foreseen, Lucy knocked on Lia's door, and so, the plan did work. Peter didn't seem that convinced that she was indeed on the bathroom, but have no argument against, as he knew she was an early riser. After lunch, he decided to have a chat with Edmund, as he had a few suspicions that he wanted to clear. "What is it so important Pete?" asked Edmund, who had planned a chess game against the professor. "Did you sleep with Lia again?" asked the older brother, looking at Ed straight in the eye. "No, I didn't, from what I heard you were there when she was talking to Lucy" he said. "Right, but what amazes me the most is that you were awake at that time" said Peter. "Well, I would have if Lucy wasn't knocking that hard and speaking so loud" said Edmund, knowing that peter would be suspicious at his early appearance. "But you weren't yelling when you came out of the room". "Like you would have let me go away by shouting at Lucy in front of you, Peter, really, I'm not that stupid" answered Edmund. "True, but it still 

seems suspicious to me" said the king, looking closely at his brother for any signs of lying. "Peter, you're just getting paranoiac, I would have stayed in bed gladly, IF, the people in this castle weren't as noisy as they are" said Edmund deciding to embarrass his brother a little more. "you are not going to let me live in peace with that, are you?" said Peter, holding the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. "Nope, why would I waste such a magnificent excuse to tease you, dear brother? I mean, you have never been so vulnerable at my jokes, so I better enjoy while I can" said Edmund leaning on a wall. Peter remained silent, Edmund was indeed gifted with words. "Well, I guess I'll go see if I can bother Caspian a little bit, he, at least, will give me a brilliant retort" and with that Edmund left the room. "Those two are going to be the end of me, Aslan help me from both teasing me" said Peter to the empty room.

Ed went to see Caspian, forgetting his encounter with the professor. Of course the idea of teasing someone looked more appealing to him than chess. "Hello brother, why are you so cheerful today, I heard Lucy woke you up, so I was expecting you to be cranky" said Caspian as Edmund entered the library. "Well, I decided to see it on the bright side" said Edmund, his mind working at top speed to be on the level of the teasing involved here. "Yeah, right, you are the royal sleeper, and you ALWAYS get cranky when you can't sleep, so do tell, what changed today" said Caspian putting his book on the side, smiling wittily at Ed. "Well today, for a change, someone was not being noise at unholy times of night, THAT'S why I didn't get cranky" said Edmund, enjoying the slight tensing of Caspian's face muscles. "Very well, dear brother, change the subject as much as you want, but I know you were with Lia, again, and this time just not sleeping" said Caspian, examining Edmund's reaction closely. "Now, it's not me who is changing the subject, you are the one that doesn't want to be teased about being so noisy at nights, be glad I'm not Peter, he handles being grossed out in a very different way" . "Grossed out? Making love does not gross people out" exclaimed Caspian. "Well, it does when you're making love with our sister, I don't think you like to imagine Peter and Maram together in such situation, and believe me, being as noisy as you are there is no way one can ignore the fact, that's another motive on why I'm cranky too" said Edmund, smiling wickedly, looking slightly like the king in front of him. His answer came on the disgusted wince Caspian did, imagining his sister on those circumstances. "Well, they are noisy too, and it's true that they the noise can be very... explicit" said Caspian considering Edmund's point. "So the poor little people that live in this castle and that sleep alone, have to go to sleep at night wondering if they are going to be grossed out by horny couples" said Edmund, putting a fake miserable face. "Like you with Lia?" oh yes, Caspian was on top again. "I do not get horny! Not like you anyway!" said Edmund looking insulted and rather nervous. "Ohooo! I knew there was something else!! Edmund I can't believe it" said Caspian giving a loud clap and letting a sonorous laugh. "I, opposite of you and Peter, can contain myself, and like you can talk! I know you bedded Susan before getting married". "That was Peter" corrected Caspian. "Whatever, the point is that I don't understand why all of you people are convinced that I didn't just sleep with Lia" said Edmund. "You tell me that you are a fifteen year old that hasn't even thought of sleeping with his girlfriend?". "I have thought of it, but I, opposite of you again, have something called self restraint" said Edmund smirking again. "Ok, I believe you, your chivalry is legendary, so is your swordsmanship, I better not mess up with you any more" said Caspian, accepting the defeat. "You are a great swordsman too, and if I wanted to know what else you're good at, I would ask Susan" he said, showing his wittiest smile to Caspian. "Should I ask Lia?". "She won't have the answer". "Right, I tried, but you know you can actually tell me whatever that happens, I believe I'll be better than Peter, he would probably chase you with his sword pointing at your throat" said Caspian, 

taking his book and opening it on the page he was reading before. "That does sound like something he'll do" said Ed smiling.

Meanwhile, in a room the girls had decided to transform in some kind of sewing room, Maram and Susan were questioning poor Lia, who was having a hard time coping with them. "You really were in your room this morning?" asked Maram. "I was, ask Lucy, my bed was a mess" said the girl, hoping that her lying was believable. "Edmund hasn't been pushing you to sleep, you know, sleep with you?" asked Susan. "You should know he's not that kind of guy" said Lia seriously, he had never pushed her to anything. "So, you just decided to sleep together to give it a try?" asked Maram, starting to tease the girl. "Yes, as a matter of fact we have. Ts better to spend a night awake talking to someone, rather than listening to someone being really... how to say it... yeah, loud" she said, looking at both women, that had the decency of blushing a little. Lia had a victory smirk on her face. "Well, Susan here is the loud one" said Maram, who was smirking much alike to her brother. "Hard not to be" was Susan's reply. "Oh my, thanks for the image, I did not want to imagine that!" said Maram holding her forehead. "Yeah, it IS gross to imagine your brother like that" said Susan, wincing at the idea of Peter's private issues. "Ladies, please, I really, seriously, I really didn't want to imagine either of those scenes, so can you stop?" said Lia, her face showing how disgusted she was at the topic. "Thank Aslan that Lucy is not here, she would have had nightmares" said Susan, taking a sip of her tea. "Like she hasn't got an idea listening to you both" said Lia in a low voice, making Susan choke with the liquid. Maram started laughing, patting Susan's back softly. "Lia, dear! You have indeed spent a long time with Edmund, you're becoming as witty as him!" said Maram between laughs.

**An: So?? Please leave a review!! I will start next chapter soon, and it will come with very interesting things, so you need to review for me to write faster!! I can just say that someone will be in trouble.. guess who? Write telling me.**

**Bar is again open after leaving the review, get whatever you want, I pretty much have everything. **

**Cheers and till next chapter!!**


	12. Chapter 12: Problems & Invitations

**New chapter is up!! I hope you like it!! **

**Some things will happen in this chap, which I'm really proud of, so well, I hope you tell me how much you like it!!**

**So well, enjoy!!**

Chapter 12: Problems and invitations

The first week of the new year passed without any special detail, the monarchs and Lord Damian enjoying the narnian winter. On the beginning of the second week, however, their little routine was disturbed by the arrival of a single envelope, addressed to all of them. Caspian took the envelope from the servant, dismissing him politely. "Who should open this, it's addressed to all of us" he said, not sure of whether he was the one to see the content of the letter. "Open it and read it out loud" said Edmund, curious about why someone sent a letter to all of them. Caspian broke the wax seal and read. The letter said:

**TO: High King Caspian, The Peacemaker, High King Peter, The Magnificent, High Queen Susan, The Gentle, High Queen Maram, The Brave, King Edmund, The just and Queen Lucy, the Valiant .**

**FROM: His Highness, The King of Calimera**

**I invite you, kings and queen s of Narnia, to a private meeting in my kingdom, with the only purpose of strengthening the relationships that were long lost under the telmarine reign. The meeting is to be celebrated in 2 weeks after the date of this letter. I , and so the rest of my family, will be very honoured with your visit. Please send your answer in another letter. **

**Other kingdoms are invited too, as Archeland, Calormen, Varekai, Dralionlir, Krasjhali, Koperskai-Candem, Noubouriet and Zharolum. **

**Yours sincerely,**

**King Makis from Calimera**

They all stood in silence, digesting the news. "I haven't heard of none of the countries apart from Archeland and Calormen" said Edmund, looking at the letter. "I have, but not about the kings, I know the names of three out of nine" said Caspian, trying to remember if he had read their names in a book or something. "I think we should accept, is always better to have a good relationship with other countries" said Susan. "I believe some of those monarchs had visited Archeland when I was there, Lord Damian, you may know their names" said Maram, turning to face the old man. "Oh I do know some of them, but some of the countries have been isolated too, so from those I have no actual knowledge. "I, too, think that we should go, visiting other countries can be good for us" said Peter. "So who is going to answer the letter?" asked Lucy. "I will" said Susan, looking for ink, a quill and some paper in one of the drawers.

Your Majesty, King Makis from Calimera,

We are pleased to accept your invitation, and we thank you for such consideration. You can count on us for your meeting, and we shall be there the day indicated in your letter.

Yours faithfully,

High Queen Susan, The Gentle

High King Peter, The Magnificent

High King Caspian, The Peacemaker

High Queen Maram, The Brave

Queen Lucy, The Valiant

King Edmund, The Just

After they all signed the letter, Susan gave it to a servant, who sent it immediately. "My brother will be going apparently, why don't you spend some days in Archeland, and we can go together" said Lord Damian, seizing the occasion. "Oh yes, please! There are so many things I would like to show you!" said Lia, getting all excited about the idea. "Sounds very good, I have always wanted to go" said Caspian. "Then is all set, we are going to Archeland!" said Edmund. Lord Damian retired to send a letter to his brother informing him of the upcoming visitors.

A week later, they all were getting the last minute details before parting to Archeland. The Professor, Glenstorm, Reepicheep and Trufflehunter were in charge while they were out. Narnia was in good hands. They got into the carriage and left, wondering about the wonders the new land had waiting for them. The journey was long, about a day and half away, and even longer for them, as they frequently stopped to stretch a little. They arrived the evening of the day after, tired, but amazed by the views Archeland had provided for them until now. The Archeland castle was wonderful, made of sandstones, making it look extremely warm. Windows were everywhere, sparkling as the sun was facing them. King Gaetan was waiting for them on the door, his arms extended as they descended from the carriages. "Your Highnesses!! What a huge pleasure to have you here! Please come in, you must be in need of a good meal".

They entered the dining hall that seemed to have been decorated for the occasion, a very selected buffet laying on the table. Orion and Cas were sleep, so they were take away to a room specially prepared for them, having a group of servants to attend their every need. Edmund eyes the food maliciously, getting a slight tug on his arm by Lia. "Welcome to Archeland, feel like at home" said The King, motioning for them to seat. They were soon joined by the princes, one slightly older than Caspian and one that couldn't be older than Edmund. The both bowed at them, and started speaking to Maram and Lia in their accent."These are my sons, Dorian and Tamnais" introduced the king.

The meal went by comfortably, they all were relaxed, but not loosing their politeness. "So, my brother told me that you have been invited to Calimera too" said King Gaetan. "We had, yes" answered Peter. "I may warn you, dearest friends, some can be really surprised at your short age, and well, I sense that there may be more events other than just a casual meeting" said the King. "I think we are ready for that, thanks for your concern" said Caspian.

After the early dinner and some enjoyable chat, they all went to sleep, needing to rest their sore muscles. Lia was in charge of showing then their rooms, so she did. Edmund entered his assigned room, but didn't even moved from the door, but awaited quietly till Lia returned. When he heard her getting closer, he opened the door, pulling her in and closing the door. "You didn't think I was going to go to sleep without a goodnight kiss right?" said Edmund, looking at her. She smiled and got closer, placing a soft kiss on his lips. His hands moved fast to grasp her firmly, his feet taking them closer to the bed. The kiss went from tender and soft, to passionate and heated, both letting hormones run free on their bloodstreams. His hands worked expertly on the ties of her dress, while hers quickly removed his belt, which felt with a loud knock on the floor. Her dressed swished from her body, Edmund gently placing her on the bed, while he kicked his trousers off. They enjoyed the closeness for some time, hands travelling on eachother's bodies, placing fiery kisses everywhere. They were silent at making love, contrary to the other two couples. Their moans were whispered, but it didn't mean that they were less intense. Fireworks were exploding in every corner of his body, ad he opened his eyes to look at her, meeting her clear orbs staring directly at him. Her breath got caught on her throat, as Edmund exclaimed under his breath, his arms failing and barely falling with all his weight over him. Little they knew, that Peter and Susan had been whispering and knocking slowly on his door for the last ten minutes, so peter got impatient and opened the door, the scene revealing to him. Peter stood there, shock gracing his features, while Susan could barely put her hand over her mouth. Edmund raised his head just in time to see the door closing. His heart starting to race, wondering who exactly could have seen them.

He got dressed as fast as he could, bolting to the door as fast as he could, hoping to get a glimpse of the spy. He didn't even have to go too far, cause Peter was waiting for him, resting on the opposite wall. "Pete, I-". "You and I are going to talk in Susan's room now" said Peter. Edmund was sweating cold, he had never seen Peter that angry. He follower his older brother to said room, where Susan was pacing and Caspian looked quite surprised. As soon as the queen saw Edmund she ran to him, stopping a couple of feet before him, his expression between disappointment and sorrow. He didn't have time to say a word, cause her hand crashed against his cheek seconds after, leaving a read mark on it. "Why did you do that!" she yelled, then covered her mouth realizing that it was late. Edmund just look at her, holding his cheek. Another slap was heard, his other cheek starting to get red too. "Answer!" exclaimed Susan, giving a whispered yell. "Because we love eachother" was his reply. Caspian took Susan by the arms, pleading for her to calm down. "Are you aware that she can be pregnant?" said Peter, finally taking his anger out. "Yes". "So? You're not ready to be a father!" said the middle king exasperated. "You weren't either" retorted Edmund, standing against his brother. "I am older than you". "For two years, that doesn't make you to be ready for it" said Edmund, his temper rising. "I was, and I was going to marry her before! Edmund you're too young! What are you going to do if she ends up being pregnant?". "Marry her". "Your only fifteen!!". "So what, you are only seventeen and you are already married and have a child, I just got there two years before!" said Edmund, standing forward. Peter lost what was left of his temper and punched Edmund in the face, making him fall to the ground. Susan let out a yelp, but couldn't move as Caspian was holding her strongly.

Edmund cleaned his bloody lip and stood up, sending a dark glare at his brother, but not reacting in any other way. "Brother" came Caspian's voice. "What! Are you going to tell me how irresponsible my actions were too?" spat Ed at him. "No, I just want to tell you that whatever happens I am are here for you, and if that means organizing a wedding and explaining the situation to Lord Damian, then I will help you" he said, extending his hand to the young king. "Thanks, I will need it, in case Lia does get pregnant" said Ed, taking the hand and pulling the older guy into a tight embrace. "How can you speak so calmly! Do you realize what having a child means? And how Lord Damian will react at the news?" said Peter, looking revolted. "That hasn't happened yet, so stop pretending that she is with child already, and if it happens then I will face Lord Damian and tell her how much I love his daughter and how glad I am to father her child" he said, acting way more maturely for his age. Peter stood there, looking impressed at his brother. Susan run to her younger brother and hugged him, tears rolling on her cheeks. "Oh Ed, that's what I wanted to hear! I couldn't believe, I refused to believe that you had lost your decency! I support you, whatever happens! I'm so sorry for the slaps, I was out of myself" she said, squeezing him, her heart getting warmer as he returned the hug with the same force. "Thank you Su, I need you right now" he said, his voice slightly croaked. Peter looked the scene from his spot. "Ed, I am at your side, for anything you need me" he said, seriously. Edmund just nodded. "You have grown up, and I didn't notice, sorry for treating you like a child, you have showed me that you are more ready for this that any other" he said, dropping his seriousness, speaking from the bottom of his heart. Edmund smiled at them, Susan hurrying to get a cold towel for his red cheeks and swelling lip. Ed returned to his room moments before, encountering a sobbing Lia on the bed. "My love, please don't cry" he said, hu8rrying to her side, taking her in his arms. she sobbed for some more minutes. "What happened?" she asked, noticing his lip. "Peter got mad" he said, kissing the fingertip that was touching his injured lip. "They acted surprisingly rational, and they are with us, do not worry" he said, looking her next question in his eyes. "What... what will you... we do if I am with child?" he said, her voice showing hoe scared she was. "We will do what is right, get married" he said, looking at his wet clear eyes. "You won't leave me?" she asked, fresh tears starting to form in her eyes again. "You know very well that I couldn't, it would be cowardly, but let's not think about that, not till we are sure ok?" he said kissing her forehead. She nodded and they went to sleep, realizing how tired they were.

At the next day, Lia and Maram decided to take the girls to the marketplace, while Ameril and Taril showed the army and other interesting places to the boys. Needless to say the girls were enchanted by the fabrics and clothing of Archeland, wanting to buy every piece they saw. They came back with several bags and boxes, some servants bringing some more after. They were all gathered in Lia's room, admiring her wardrobe. "Oh dear! Is that my dress?" exclaimed Maram, looking at a green dress that looked as if made in pure silver. "Yes it is, I've been keeping it for you, but I forgot to take it the last time I went to Narnia" said Lia. They looked over a huge amount of dresses, awing and yelping from time to time. "Lia, where did you get so many dresses, they are amazing!" commented Lucy, who had fallen in love with a bright blue dress. "Well, the King doesn't have any daughters, so he spoils me a little. You can keep that one if you want, I believe it fits you just right" she said, smiling at the big smile she got from the little queen. "Oh thanks!! I'm going to wear it right now!" said Lucy getting behind the screen.

The boys were looking interestedly at the training session of a group of soldiers, analysing their combat style. "Please, Your majesties, can you show us how you fight? We are all interested to see" said Ameril. "Gladly, pick two of your best men, let's make a team match" said Caspian, catching Edmund's look. Two soldiers stepped to the front. They bowed to the kings and adopted a combat position, both teams fighting with two swords each. Edmund and Caspian smirked identically, as if they had rehearsed it, and attacked, their moves agile and coordinated, as if they were dancing. The rest of the army was impressed at how well trained they were, even servants stopping by to look. Caspian and Ed had been training almost daily, learning one from another and creating a magnificent fighting team style of fighting, some moves being mirrored with incredible precision, and some looked like they were dancing to an aggressive rhythm, complementing eachother extraordinarily. It was logical that they were going to win, leaving the soldiers panting, while they both looked as fresh as a lettuce. Their public clapped enthusiastically, some whispering excitedly. The King had joined the staring crowd not long before they finished, but long enough for him to be impressed at what he saw. "This is indeed the best match I have seen in many years! I finally got a glimpse of the technique that won the war against telmarines" he said, clapping too. Edmund and Caspian smiled, this was nothing compared to a real war to them. Ameril approached Edmund. "Your majesty, you have to teach me that twirl you made, it was fantastic!" he said, looking up to Edmund, his eyes sparkling with amazement. "Sure, but later ok?" answered Ed.

Girls and boys finally reunited for lunch, the couples exchanging stories about their days so far. Lucy was sitting between the twins, chatting animatedly about the things she saw in the market place. Ameril was looking at her interestedly, using the time to take a better look at her. She was pretty, no way to deny that, and she was blossoming to be a very beautiful woman. Her smile was bright and happy, and he smiled just looking at her. Taril looked at his brother curiously, feeling slightly possessive over the queen. Susan called Lucy to help her feed Cas, and Taril used the moment to speak to his brother. "Ameril, you were looking at Lucy very strangely a moment ago" he said, looking at him. "I was being polite, listening to what she was saying" answered the other boy. "Don't try to fool me, I know you very well, and you weren't just being polite" said Taril, his mood starting to get darker. "Ok, right, I was looking at her, she is very pretty" he said, shrugging. "You wouldn't dare to try to compete with me, Ameril, that wouldn't be right" said Taril, not believing those were the intentions of his brother. "No, I wouldn't, you are mu brother first, I wouldn't do that to her, but there are going to be a lot of princes in Calimera, so be careful" said Ameril turning and walking away. Taril stood there, looking at his retreating back. _I won't let that happen_, he thought.

Ameril turned a corner and changed his path, going to where he knew he would find a certain queen. Lucy was taking a stroll thru the garden, lead by Tamnais, the youngest son of the King. "Cousin, let me continue with the tour" he said. The prince nodded and left them, walking towards the castle. "so, how are things with your girl, Ameril?" asked Lucy, taking the arm that he was offering her. "Let's not speak about that ungrateful girl now, it would spoil the moment" he said, smiling at her. "I'm sorry" she said. They walked in silence for some minutes. "Tell me, My Queen, what kind of relationship do you have with my brother?" asked the boy suddenly. "I.. well.. we are friends.. but, why are you asking me that?" asked Lucy. "He seems in love, I just wanted to know what are your feelings towards him" said Ameril, noticing all the reactions Lucy had. She didn't know what to answer, she liked Taril, very much, but was it love? She was not sure. Ameril just smiled and stepped closer, lifting her chin and planting a delicate kiss on her lips. She froze, not knowing what to do. "Ameril! What are you doing!" yelled Tamnais, having watched the whole scene. Ameril said nothing. "Your brother won't be happy, you're being stupid, cousin". Ameril just stared at him, his eyes narrowing a little. "Queen Lucy, are you alright?" asked the prince noticing how pale she was. There was no answer, she just stood there, looking at an unspecific spot in front of her, looking paler by the minute. The whole discussion got the attention of Dorian, who approached the youngsters. "Is everything alright?" he asked, looking at his brother, his cousin and at the queen. He was fast enough to catch the fainting Lucy. He took her easily in his arms and took her inside, while yelling for the servants to get help. The event got to the ears of the rest of the family, Peter hurrying to see what happened to his sister. Lucy was laying on a bed, being tended by several nurses, still unconscious. "What happened?" he asked to Ameril. "She collapsed after Ameril kissed her" answered Prince Tamnais. Peter looked at him then at Ameril, not knowing how to react. Edmund arrived at that exact moment, looking concerned. He took Lucy's hand. "She's burning!" he exclaimed. Susan arrived next, taking care of the girl, asking everyone to leave, except for Peter and Edmund. Lucy started moving, not opening her eyes, but emitting a deep sob. Susan took her in her arms and shook her lightly. "Lu, Lu! We're here! Open your eyes!" she said, sounding desperate. "Lucy!" exclaimed Edmund, his voice strong and commanding. Lucy opened her eyes at this, looking around confused. She took some time to recognize where she was and who was with her, which made her cry even harder. Maram and Lia entered the room, one carrying ice and the other some water and towels. "What happened?? Why is she crying?" asked Maram, placing the ice on an empty basin and sitting next to the weeping girl. Lucy refused to talk before the guys left the room. Peter closed the door and went to find Ameril and the prince. "Hey, where are you going?" asked Ed. "Ameril did something to her" was Peter's answer. Edmund followed him, curious.

Not far from there, Tamnais was confronting his cousin. "Why did you do that! Are you crazy! You know very well that Taril loves her, why do you do this to your own brother?" asked the boy. "Because I like her" responded Ameril. Taril, who was listening to the conversation hidden on a corner, jumped at the boy, grabbing him at the collar. "You are a bastard! You know that I love her, but you just couldn't let me be happy right?!" said Taril furiously. Peter and Edmund appeared from another corridor. Edmund went to separate the guys, knowing that that would cause even more trouble for Lucy. Peter held Taril, whole Ed had a hold on Ameril, both teens desperately wanting to get free and hit eachother. "Stop it!" came the voice of Doran, who was accompanied by Caspian. "You two behave if you don't want to be sent far away!" said the oldest prince. Both boys calmed down, but sending death glares to eachother. "And you Ameril, what you did was cowardly, find someone else if you need to forget about Dimitria". "You kissed Lucy to forget about another girl?!" asked Peter, looking shockingly at the boy. "No, I kissed because I wanted to" he said, smirking at Taril's reaction, which was cleverly stopped by Caspian. Lia arrived at that moment, summoned by the noise. She had a hard expression on her face, as she marched towards Ameril. She said something in that language of theirs, and Ameril looked frightened, his eyes showing deep horror. The princes of Archeland seemed quite surprised too, apparently what she said was quite shocking. Peter and Edmund leaned towards Caspian, hoping that he would tell them what she said. "She called him a little bastard, and that their father needed to speak to him" said Caspian. Lia grabbed her brother by the arm, her grasp strong, as if willing to hurt his brother a little. "Let me go" said Ameril, pulling his arm from her grasp. Lia turned to him, her hand moving up with the rest of her body, planting a sounding slap on his face. "You will come with me now, or I'll slap you till you do" she said, looking fierce, causing a smirk on Ed's lips.

Lucy had finally spoken about what happened, producing a small smile on Susan. She understood Lucy's dilemma, as she was not able to hurt anyone. "So what do you feel for Taril?" asked Maram, who was gently stroking the queen's hand. "I like him, a lot, but Ameril is my friend too" she said. "I know those twins almost since they were born, and well, Ameril has always been a little sneaky, but I don't think he would do that to his own brother, if there wasn't something in between" explained Maram. "And I also know that Taril really loves you, he has already confronted your brothers, just don't let yourself fall on this situation". "Well, I think Taril really loves you too, but I guess you should let them fight a little for you, cause the winner will be the one that really loves you" said Susan. Lucy just looked at the older girls. "I think I will get dressed, I don't want to stay in bed all day" she said.

Lucy spent the rest of the day being constantly watched by her family, getting spoiled a little by them. Ameril was intelligent enough to keep himself far from her and from his brother. Taril was looking for a good moment to go to speak with the queen. She, Susan and Maram were on the garden, playing with Orion and little Caspian. He approached them. "Queen Lucy, may I have a word with you?" he asked politely. Maram and Susan took their children and went for a walk, taking the clue. "My Queen, please, don't even consider the words coming from my brother, he had a bad taste with his last romance, and now he wants to destroy mine" he said, kneeling next to her, his eyes pleading to her. "I really like you, Taril, and that won't change, not even if Ameril wants to interfere, but I can't be rude with him, he is my friend" she said, looking deeply sad. "I know, just please, I don't want him to hurt you" said Taril, kissing her hand. He stood up and left, leaving Lucy to collect her thoughts alone. Her older sisters came soon running, waiting to hear what happened. "So? What did he say" asked Maram, anxious to listen to the gossip. "He said that Ameril just wants to destroy his romance because he's bitter about what happened with the other girl, and that I shouldn't let him do that" said Lucy smiling. "And what are you going to do?" asked Susan. "See what happens" said the Queen, looking very much alike a certain raven haired king.

Days passed, and the Narnian royals were more and more intrigued by the neighbour land. It wasn't that different from Narnia, but still held a mysterious charm over the main village. The boys, as it couldn't be different, were immediately attracted to where the armours, swords and artefacts were, leaving the girls to roam around the other shops. The people from Archeland were very friendly, reverencing them as they passed, inviting them to their shops. Maram pointed towards a few shops of her likeness, where the girls got even more things, causing Edmund to groan when he saw them. "You already have enough clothes" he said to Lucy and Lia, looking at the amount of bags both carried. "Yes, my king, but some of this are for you too" said Lia, giving him a few bags. "So guys, did you get anything?" asked Susan. "No, we just saw things, but I would really like to come back to get a sword I liked" said Caspian.

The date of the meeting finally arrived, and both Narnian and Archeland royalties were on their way to Calimera, a warm land on the southeast side of Archeland. In the way, Caspian and the others were asking King Gaetan about their destination. "King Makis is a gentle person, so is his wife, but I don't really know for sure how the kingdom is like" he said. "And what about the other kings, have you met them?" asked peter, who was still worried for not knowing their names. "Oh, yes I know most of them, but do not worry, they will most likely introduce eachother to you, as you are legendary, all of you" he said, looking at Caspian, who still doubted. "Dear Caspian, you are legendary, not only because you're the youngest king of a land, but because you led the most important even of the century, so be prepared for the big bunch of people that will queue to meet you, that goes for the rest of you as well".

After a tiring and extremely long journey, they finally arrived to Narthros, the capital city of Calimera. As soon as they entered the city, the smell of salt became more notorious, as the city was located on the seaside. Lucy stood amazed at the people, fascinated at their clothing and language, both being exotic but beautiful. The carriage pulled in front of two very high golden metal doors, stopping for a couple of minutes till they opened. The little road led to a palace, made of what seemed to be clay or a very rudimentary form of brick, for its colour was a soft terracotta. They finally stopped at a marble entrance, ornamented simply, a few pots with plants here and there. They were received by a prince and a group of servants. "Welcome Majesties to Calimera. I am Prince Athos" he said making a brief curtsy to them. "Please, the servants will take you to your chambers so you can change and get cleaned if you wish"

The girls were absolutely pleased about the offer, the trip was long and the heat was starting to get slightly uncomfortable. They all welcomed the warm water on their skins, and the fresh light clothes they had brought. They were all wearing light colours, varying between shades of blue, white, gray, red and green. When they were all clean and content, Prince Athos appeared again, taking them to the main saloon. "Father, the kings and queens of Narnia and Archeland have arrived" he said, bowing at the presence of the king. King Makis turned from the conversation he was holding with the other monarchs, apparently they were the last to arrive. "King Gaetan! I haven't seen you since long! How are you old friend?" said the King, walking closer and giving a brief hug to his mate. After a few words of greeting he focused his attentions on the rest of the people accompanying King Gaetan. "So, where are the Kings of Narnia, I'm curious to meet them" he said, looking for some other royal. "They are just here, my friend" said Gaetan, pointing to the kings and queens. The King of Calimera did a double take, not believing his eyes. "I am terribly sorry, Your Majesties, I just believed that you were older" he said, making a short reverence. "do not worry, it has happened before" said Caspian. "So you must be the so very famous High King Caspian" said the calimerian king. "I am, this is my wife, Queen Susan, High King Peter, my sister, Queen Maram, King Edmund and Queen Lucy" introduced Caspian. "Unbelievable, just unbelievable! Here you are, in flesh and bone, the legendary Kings and Queens of Old, standing in this very palace, this seems like a dream! And I'm oh so pleased to meet you all, your deeds are as legendary as your names" said the king, shaking the hands of the men and kissing the girls'. They all smiled uncomfortably, as they always did when acknowledged by their titles. "Please, join us. This is King Pyotr from Varekai" said Makis, indicating a tall man, in his early fifties, his hair slightly gray with dark blue eyes. "It is a pleasurrre, we have hearrrrd frrrom yourrrr last victorrry overrr the telmarrrines in Narrrrnia" he said in a very thickly accented English, bowing shortly. "I am King Haagen, sovereign of Dralionlir, and I can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you all, and to meet you again, King Caspian" said a blond slim man, a few inches taller than Caspian, his bright green eyes sparkling, a huge smile peaking from behind his beard. "I remember you, Your Honour, my father had a good relationship with you" said Caspian smiling, King Haagen was one of the first monarchs to send his deepest condolences after Caspian IX died. A chubby short man, dark skinned and raven haired, hurried to greet the narnian royals, eagerly shaking their hands, a little too effusively. "What a joy!! I have been very eager to meet you all, I was planning to visit Narnia soon, ooh what a happiness!!" he said, his accent recalling an Indian accent, barely containing from leaping around. "Thank you, Your Highness" said Peter, when his arm was being furiously shaken by the beaming King. "Oh right, yes, I haven't introduced myself, I apologize. I am Keerthinath, Emperor of the lands of Krasjhali" he said, making a rather curious reverence. They all reverenced him back, smiling. "Oh, my wife wants to meet you too, she is going all over about meeting Queen Susan and Queen Lucy!" said the man, taking Susan's hand in his and patting it softly. "Emperor, please, they are going to get dizzy" said another man, of strong building, very dark hair, but pale skinned, eyes of a soft warm brown. "King Aurek, from Koperskai-Candem" he said simply, extending his hand to the guys. He did a court low reverence to the girls. "I salute you from the kingdom of Noubouriet, I am King Cedric at your service" said a redheaded man as tall as Edmund. One more king lasted to be introduced, and he approached them slowly, being greeted by Maram first. "My dear King Cseke, I haven't seen you since the last time you visited Archeland years ago, you haven't change a bit" said the queen, hugging him closely. "Sweetest princess, or I rather say, queen, you, on the other hand, have become more beautiful" said King Cseke, twirling Maram around. "This is King Cseke from Zharolum" she introduced to her family. "Oh, Prioska will be thrilled to see you again, we were so hectic to know that you had returned to your home" said the king after politely curtsying the monarchs.

"My fellow royalties, why don't we move to the garden, join the rest of our families" said the host king. Susan and Maram separated from the group, picking Cas and Orion from the custody of the maids. Leaded by one of them, they arrived to the garden, where they re-met the rest of the family.

As soon as they were seen, a queen came running towards them, her dark long hair bouncing on her back, a radiant smile on her lips. "Maram, my sweet child, haven't you become a dashing girl! I have missed you terribly!" she said, taking Maram in a bone crushing hug. "Queen Prioska, you have no idea how I missed you too" said Maram. "Oh, Queen Susan, I suppose?" said the Zharolum queen. Susan nodded politely. "Ah! All the pictures I've seen from you are not slightly similar, you are far more enchanting in real life!" exclaimed the queen. "But tell me are the rumours true? I heard you were being courted by High King Peter himself!". Maram shifted Orion in her arms, placing some of his weight on her hip. "Well, not only was he courting me, but here is the proof of our honey moon" said Maram, playing with her son's hand. "Awwwww!! An heir!! My, my, time flies by! and who is this little mate?" asked the queen, taking Cas' hand in hers. "This is Caspian XI, my son" said Susan, looking at how Cas smiled at the queen. "Two heirs! I bet King Caspian is overjoyed! I haven't seen him yet, but he must be such a man now, ah I feel old". Lucy popped in, having looked for them for quite long. "thanks a lot for leaving me alone with the guys" she said, smiling at her sisters. "Ah, Queen Lucy! Aren't you just cuuute!" said queen Prioska pulling her to a hug. "Is she always so effusive?" asked Susan in a whisper. "Yes, but she has a very kind heart, you will like her and get used to her beaming personality" whispered Maram back. "Come with me, there other queens want to meet you" said Prioska, leading the three queens towards a tent.

**AN: ok, so well, in the next chapter we are going to see what happens in Calimera, I have some surprises ready, please comment!! I need motivation people!!**

**Bar is available, after the review, today we have apple pie, blackcurrant ice cream, and hot chocolate or cappuccino. **


	13. Chapter 13: Foreign Events

**Hello!! Ok, I hope I didn't take too long in upgrading.. so well, I'm pretty proud of this chapter, I finally got in some action scenes!! So well, I tried my best, so please comment, and tell me if I did a good job, or what I could improve!!**

**I've got some ideas from my dearest dearest friend Stardust, so thanks a lot!! I hope you like it!!**

**So enjoy, and review!!**

Chapter 13: Foreign Events

The tent was full of the queens and their children. They all looked up as they stepped in, all of the rising politely. A tanned, dark haired woman dressed in a colourful sari, approached them walking fast, her face showing her excitement. Maram and Susan didn't take long to guess whose wife she was. "Are you Queen Lucy and Queen Susan?" she asked. "I am Queen Susan, this is Queen Maram, and Lucy is the girl holding hands with Queen Prioska" said Susan. "Aaaaah!! I finally meet you!! I've heard so many stories and recent rumours!! I am Empress Akshamala" she said, reverencing them less curiously than her husband. "What an honour!! Please meet my daughters, Ishani and Shandhya" she said, motioning for two girls, same age as Lucy, dark haired with emerald eyes, to get closer. They curtsied them politely. "Lu, come here! Make some new friends!!" said Maram. Lucy came closer, and smiled at the girls, who again bowed to her. "Hi! I'm Lucy" she said. Soon Lucy was off sight, chatting with her new foreign friends.

The other queens got closer too, all wanting to greet the famous queens. Prioska introduced them one by one. "This is Anaya, Queen of Noubouriet" she said as a petit woman with dark blond hair made a little reverence. "My good friend Raisa, from Varekai, Alithia, wife of King Rashid, which I think you have met before. This adorable pregnant woman is Kadja, king Haagen's wife, Katarzyna from Koperskai-Candem and our lovely host, Cassandra" said Prioska. The women all curtsied shortly. Cas got very interested in Queen Raisa, whose strawberry blond hair seemed to be catching his attention. He extended his arms to her, wanting to be held. The queen received him surprised, giggling lightly as he inspected a strand of her hair. Orion couldn't get behind and made a scandal till he was giggling happily in Katarzyna's arms, his little fingers analyzing one of her earrings. They passed from hand to hand, being complimented and spoiled by every queen, loving the attention. Cas was the first to complain, as he was getting tired to be passed out like that. He screamed with the force of his lungs, Susan coming to his call, he calmed down, nuzzling into his mother's chest. Orion was calm, but as soon as he saw Maram he broke in a loud cry, doing the cutest pout. "Ah you look like your father" said Maram, smiling at how they looked alike. Raisa came towards them, holding some soft biscuits in her hand. "They are sweet, my daughter loves them, maybe they will calm down for a while" she said, shifting the girl on her arms. the blond girl was currently chomping a similar biscuit, looking at the boys shyly. Susan and Maram took the biscuits and gave them to the boys, which immediately bit them, messing themselves but stopping the crying. "Woah! that was effective" said Maram. "After three kids you learn the trick" said the older queen, smiling at them. They three women engaged a happy conversation about children and motherhood. "I agree the last months of pregnancy are hard to bear, the back pains get horrible" said Raisa, remembering. "Yes and the cramps, but that is all forgotten when we finally see the baby, that's what make it all worthy" said Maram smiling. "Oh, I see that you and Peter will soon think of another baby then?" said Susan. "I don't know, for now this little man has us very busy" answered the girl. "You are young, you have time to fill your home with heirs, after all you are what, 19 at max, right?" asked Raisa. "16 actually" answered Susan. "Would you accompany me to get my husband? I'm afraid all that men talk will get political soon" said Cassandra, walking towards them. They nodded and exited the tent, looking for the group of men. "Caspian!" said Susan as she spotted him. "Hello, my love" he said, smiling lovingly at her. "Oh women! It was about time you came to stop us! Said Makis jokingly. Susan smiled at the king, slightly offended by the way he lectured them. "Makis! Be respectful!" said Cassandra, swatting him on the arm. They all laughed. "Yes, it was about time, I am missing my wife already" said emperor Keerthinath, eyeing the tent. "Are these the heirs of Narnia?" asked Haagen, pulling his finger towards Orion. "Yes they are, this is Prince Orion and Prince Caspian" said Peter, taking his son from Maram's arms. "So young and already fathers, you are incredible indeed" said Cedric, clapping Caspian in the back.

They all moved to the tent, where each king was greeted by his wife. King Haagen walked fast to the chair where Kadja was, stroking her pregnant belly caringly. She smiled, stroking his cheek. "Well, dear friends, why don't we all have an appetizer before dinner" said the King of Calimera. by then, Edmund had sneaked out, pulling Lia with him, finding a very private spot. "I missed you" he said, leaning in to kiss her. She smiled into the kiss, welcoming him. They kissed for some long minutes, till they heard a noise close to them. The moved and gasped at what they saw, Ameril was kissing one of the Krasjhali princesses. Edmund's blood was boiling so was Lia's. She had to stop him from going after him. "No, it's better if we tell Lucy, I know is my brother, but he is a little bastard" she whispered in his ear. the moved towards the tent again, looking for Lucy. They found her sitting on a rock, a brown haired boy speaking to her. Edmund walked towards her, a questioning look on his face. "I was looking for you Lu, I have something to tell you" he said, his eyes wondering who the boy was. "You Majesty, what an honour to finally meet you. I am Prince Krzysztof, son of King Aurek" he said, reverencing. "Nice to meet you, now, I have to steal my sister, if you excuse me" said Edmund, being diplomatic as always. The prince retired, smiling at Lucy on his way. "Lu, I thought you liked Taril!" said Edmund, looking at how his little sister flirted with the prince. "Well, yes, but I'm doing nothing wrong" she said, looking angelically at him. "Smart girl" said Lia, smiling at the valiant queen. "Anyway, I came to tell you that we saw Ameril kissing one of Emperor Keerthinath's daughters. Lucy looked sad for a moment, but then brightened again. "Well, at least he won't cause Taril anymore problems" she said.

Later on, they were all gathered in the dining hall, enjoying the majestic meal that was prepared for them. The chat was casual, nice and fresh, all of them being comfortable with it. "Well, now that we are all together, I would like to tell you that I have prepared a little surprise for us. As an entertainment, there is going to be a series of competitions, amicable of course, in several dexterities" said King Makis. "I thought we came just for a meeting" said King Gaetan. "Yes yes, it is, the competitions are just for fun, no prize involved, and also nobody is going to get hurt" explained the host. "I think is a good idea" commented Pyotr, his ice blue eyes carrying a light sparkle. "You have this night to organize your teams. We will start with marksmanship and crossbow tomorrow" said the King, and then getting engaged in another conversation with Keerthinath.

Caspian looked at his family, they were all looking at him, silently telling him that they were in, specially Peter and Edmund, who never wasted an opportunity to show off a little. They all retired to bed early that night, willing to discuss this matter in private.

They moved to their private chambers, all connected to a small living room. They were sitting in a circle, King Gaetan joining them. "Now, I asked for the list of competitions. There is crossbow, marksmanship, bow, one sword fighting, two swords, horseback, and spear fighting" said Caspian, reading the paper in his hand. "Can one person do two tasks?" asked Peter, his brow furrowed. "No, unless we have not enough people" said Caspian. "Then is easy, Susan does the bow, I do the two swords, Caspian does the horseback, Peter the one sword" said Edmund. "Yes but we are still missing the marksmanship, spears and crossbow" said Peter. "I can do the marksmanship" said Lucy, who had practiced with her dagger. "Are you sure?" asked Ed, looking at her sister sideways. "Yes, she is pretty good, I've seen her" said Susan. Caspian looked at his sister, smiling mischievously. "Maram can do the sparring" he said. "No way" said Peter going on overprotective mode. "Yes I will, you have seen me Peter, and it's our surprise move" she said, looking at her husband straight in the eye, her glare intense. Peter said nothing, agreeing, but not wholeheartedly. "So we just need crossbow now". "You can borrow Lia, she's good at that" said King Gaetan, looking at his niece. "Can we? I thought the teams had to be from one kingdom only" said Edmund. "Well, Lia is practically a Narnian, and you have my consent, I don't think we will be participating in a lot of competitions, I have only Dorian and Cohn, I'm too old to compete" he said smiling. "Right, then we're done, we have a person for each competition, Lucy and Lia start tomorrow" said Caspian, giving a supportive look at both girls.

The next morning, all the monarchs reunited in a vast field, where the competitions were being held. The contestants gathered in a separate tent while the rest positioned themselves in the specially arranged platforms surrounding the area. The judge of said competition was King Gaetan and Lord Damian, as Archeland was not competing in this task. A calimerian was hosting the event, naming the participants and explaining the rules. "We are going to start with the marksmanship competition" he yelled, and a trumpet started playing for a couple of seconds. "Our first contestant is Prince Taabish, from Calormen". King Rashid started clapping joined by the rest of his family, cheering his son. The boy, slightly older than Lucy, seemed a little nervous, but focused on the target and threw the dagger, failing the centre by an inch. He missed again the other two targets, but still got a pretty good score. "Our second participant, Prince Karunesh from Krasjhali" said the host. The prince smiled at his parents and siblings who made an authentic scandal when he appeared, and stepped in front of the first target. His hand swiftly let go of the dagger, sticking it on the centre missing the white strip by miracle. Keerthinath cheered loudly, causing the narnians to laugh, the emperor was indeed quite of a hyper man. He continued with his good luck until he reached the third target, the dagger sticking on the floor under the target. "Competing next we have Prince Padhraig from Noubouriet" announced the host. A redheaded boy stepped from inside the tent. King Cedric and his wife clapped enthusiastically, the queen saying encouraging words to her son. The boy was serious, and as soon as the whistle went off, he threw the dagger, but failing, as it stuck on the border strip. His fate didn't change a lot, as the two other targets weren't hit satisfactorily either. He retired back to the tent, his head low, looking extremely disappointed. The spot in front of the target was now filled by the Prince of Koperskai-Candem, Krzysztof. He took a deep breath, extender one arm above his head and let the dagger go, sticking it straight in the aim. He smiled and his parents cheered, making his smile go bigger. "And our last participant from this discipline, Queen Lucy from Narnia" spoke the calimerian, his eyes narrowing at the name. Lucy stepped in from, and smiled, waving to her family in the platform. "Are you sure the little Queen can do this?" asked King Makis, leaning towards Caspian. "Your Majesty will have to wait and see" said Caspian, smirking. Lucy stood in the marked spot, her hand gripping the dagger. She closed her eyes, took a breath and let it go, calming herself down, then eyed the aim and sent the dagger flying straight to it, making it a perfect shot. "Well done Lu!" she heard Edmund exclaiming. She moved to the next target, accepting the dagger that was being offered to her. And she repeated the motion, the dagger hitting the centre precisely. Now it only lasted the third and farthest aim. Lucy smiled, she had done this already, so she easily let go of the dagger, producing yet another magnificent shot. Peter and Edmund stood, clapping and whistling, joined by Taril and Ameril, who were shouting cheers. Susan cheered too, holding Cas' arm to make him cheer too. The judges did the final count and Lucy was on top, followed by Taabish.

"I must say that Queen Lucy definitely had to be your sister, I've never seen such precision" said Makis, smiling at the narnians.

The targets were rearranged fast for the crossbow competition, while the monarchs had a small talk. In the tent Lucy was talking to Lia, while she was getting ready to compete. Padhraig moved closer to Lucy, bowing slightly when both girls saw him. "I just wanted to congratulate you, Queen Lucy, you were spectacular" he said smiling. "Thanks" replied the queen. When the boy was a good distance away from them, Lia spoke. "Aren't you just a huge flirt" she said, eyeing the queen. "Well, what else can I do?" said Lucy smiling.

The trumpet sounded, and the contestants had to go. Lucy wished Lia luck, and joined the rest of the family. The contestants were lined up next to eachother, waiting for their turn. Each had a different coloured arrow so it was easier to recognize. Prince Cohn from Calimera was first, sending his yellow arrow straight to the target. As soon as his arrow hit the spot, Krzysztof let go his blue one, and it stopped millimetres away from the calimerian bright one. Lia was next, and she took her time, aiming expertly, hitting the previous blue arrow, parting it in the middle, creating a bright orange line between two blues. Edmund cheered and she blushed, smiling. The other contestants missed the centre spot, Princess Shandhya getting the closest to where the three arrows stood. Narnia got the second place, the punctuation being quite high, but behind Calimera.

They made a break before passing to the next competition, eating a light snack before. "So who is going to take Cas?" asked Susan, who was going to compete next. "I will" said Caspian, extending his arms to Cas, who was happily munching a biscuit, drooling all over. "Come on little man, you're making a big mess of yourself" said Caspian father, taking a napkin and trying to clean his son. Cas made a small noise, clearly indicating that his father was bothering him. "Ok fine, have it your way" said Caspian, putting the napkin away. Susan smiled, they were so cute together. Susan was about to leave to the tent where she had to get her bow, when a desperate high pitched cry stopped her. Cas was squirming on Caspian's arms, desperately trying to get closer to his mum. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked. Cas looked at her with his brilliant blue eyes, much alike hers. She took him in her arms and he hugged her, getting half of his wet biscuit on her shoulder. "I think he wanted to say good luck" said Caspian, smiling at his little boy. Cas returned to his father's arms, and now focused to snatch Edmund's chocolate biscuit from him, while Ed was having some fun tricking him. Susan left, smiling at how loving her family was. She got her bow and prepared, knowing that this was going to be slightly harder than the previous competitions. "Are you going to let Queen Susan participate?" asked Queen Kadja, walking towards them with difficulty. "Yes, she is a very good archer" replied Caspian, helping the pregnant queen to sit down. "Oh I wanted to be there too, but I'm too big right now" she said laughing. Caspian smiled, instantly distracted by the trumpet being blown again and a wet little hand sticking to his cheek. The contestants had to go one by one, and hit a moving target, a soldier, with some special arrows that had a little bag on the end, containing coloured powder, which was supposed to explode and tint the soldiers' armour. "I am betting that yourrr queen will be worth to be seen" commented King Pyotr, smiling at Caspian and putting another chocolate biscuit in Cas' little hand. Several Princes went before Susan, all showing their best, several soldiers passing by her with various colours spots all over. It was her turn finally after a good forty minute wait. She got her arrows ready, one already waiting to be soot in her bow. The soldier appeared at her right and she immediately shot, getting him square in the back, she prepared another arrow as fast as she could, aiming at the man again, getting his leg. She continued like that till most of her arrows were gone, stopping when the bell indicating the end of her turn ended. The soldier approached her and bowed. "My Queen is an excellent archer, just as the legend tells" he said. Susan smiled at him and shook his hand, which left the poor man dumbfounded.

And it was clear that Narnia won that round, the soldier was almost completely covered in red spots, looking as he had an overgrown chicken pox going on his armour too.

The competitions ended for the day, promising to start in two days with the one sword, and horseback competitions. Caspian hugged Susan from behind, taking a deep breath at her scent, smiling like a fool. "You were splendid, my love, as it couldn't be expected otherwise" he said, plating a sweet kiss on her lips, his hands pressing her towards him, feeling the warmth she was irradiating. Lia came with a bouncy Cas, who had a brown mask over his nose and lips, having smeared chocolate on the area. "Sorry guys, I think this little fellow needs a bath, and fast" she said. Susan smiled. "Ok, that makes two of us" she said, taking the chocolate dipped baby in her arms. "Make that three" said Caspian. Lia left, going to meet Edmund, who was chatting animatedly with Peter. He dismissed his brother and walked to her, a mischievous smile on his lips. He caught her hand in his and broke into a run, having him trail behind him. They arrived to her bedroom and closed the door, not appearing for some hours.

Peter was holding Orion, while talking with King Aurek and his wife, Maram chatting about a whole different matter with Queen Katarzyna. Orion had fallen sleep on his dad's shoulder. "Your sisters were magnificent! Very skilful! I was impressed!" commented the King. "Yes, they are both very good, even though they don't like to fight" answered Peter. "Women are like that, us men need to get that energy out somehow" . "I agree on that" intervened Katarzyna. "My lovely husband here can't sit still reading a book" she said. They all laughed, causing Orion to wake up and complain at the top of his lungs. "Ok that's our signal to go" said Maram, taking Orion.

Caspian, Susan and Cas were on the bathroom, sharing a big tub. Cas was splattering water around, giggling, while Caspian held him and Susan was trying to wash his little body. When he finally got clean, they let him play in the water for a while, while Caspian focused on kissing the queen's neck. "Caspian, please, you'll drop Cas" said Susan, her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of his lips. "Ok, ok, ok mister, it's time for you to get into your pyjamas and take your nap" sad the High King getting up.

Peter and Maram were in the common room, after having left Orion in his little bed, snoring. "He inherited that from you" said Maram, who was sitting in Peter's lap. "And my eyes, so Caspian was wrong" said Peter a smug look on his face. "I was wrong on what" said a deep voice on the end of the corridor. "When you said Orion's eyes were going to be brown" said Peter. "Oh yes, true". "So where is Edmund and Lucy by the way?" asked Maram. "No idea, but if you find Lia you will find Edmund" said Peter. In a matter of seconds he and Caspian had his eyes wide open, the same thought going through their minds. "Leave them, there's nothing to be done, Ed knows what he's doing" said Susan, sighing. A noise interrupted their train of thought. They got closer to the door, listening to it. Lucy seemed to be irritated, talking to someone, who was as irritated as her. "What were you talking with prince Padhraig" said the other voice, which they recognized as Taril's. "He was just being nice, congratulating me. Stop being so jealous" said Lucy. "I'm not jealous, I just wanted to know". "Right, I speak to whoever I want to ok?" said Lucy, and Caspian smiled as she resembled her older sister. "it looked to me that you were flirting with him" said Taril, annoyed. "You are imagining things!" said Lucy. "I saw it!". "You are becoming paranoiac, honestly!" she said, stomping away and leaving the boy alone in the corridor. She opened the door forcefully and didn't even noticed the group standing close to it. "I'll go talk to her" said Susan. "Lucy is going to give us some hell in some years" said Peter, wincing lightly.

Ed appeared in the common room, his hair a mess, bigger than usual, looking curious. "What happened to Lucy?" he asked. The other two kings looked at him, eyebrows arched. "What?" he asked. "You look a mess" said Peter. "And you have a huge lovebite on your neck" said Maram. Ed pulled his shirt up his shoulder, covering the mark partially. "And you said you're not a horny teenager" said Caspian. "Well, both of you made it awfully clear that it's funny, very graphically clear" said Edmund. "Be careful" said Peter. Edmund nodded and took a biscuit from the plate on the table. "One tiny second, you and Lia...? Oh dear! We have been a bad example" said Maram, her hand on her cheek, a shocked expression on her face. Edmund laughed, coughing a little as he choked on the biscuit he was eating.

On the next morning, Caspian and Peter woke up alone in bed. It seemed weird to them and they looked in their adjacent bathrooms, not finding their wives there. Meeting in the common room, they met Edmund, who was looking for Lia. "Have you seen Lia or Lucy?" he asked. "No, have you seen Susan?" asked Caspian. "Maram is gone too" said Peter, frowning. They got dressed and got out to look on the dining room. They met the rest of the kings in there, all of them looking confused. "Did you wake up without your wives?" asked Keerthinath. "Yes, how do you-" asked Peter, realization downing to him. "Our wives are lost" said King Haagen, who looked very worried, his wife was pregnant after all. "This has to be Cassandra's idea" said King Makis. He called one of his servants. "Do you know where my wife is, and the rest of the queens" he asked. "They left early, but didn't say where they went. Your Majesty Queen Cassandra left you a message nevertheless" said the servant. "She said: Take care of the children". The king dismissed him with a gesture of his hand. "Let the chaos begin" were his only words. They had breakfast calmly, but peace didn't last long. King Pyotr was the first to be disturbed by his crying daughter, brought by one of the maids. "Shura! Stop crrrying" he said. The girl looked at him with teary eyes, pouting. "Come on sweethearrrt, daddy doesn't like when you crrry" he said, putting her in his lap. They were then interrupted by three boys, all yelling and the youngest crying copiously. "Father, Dhanraj won't shut up" said the oldest of the three. "That's because you hit him, Chiranjiv" said the other boy. "I didn't!" said Chiranjiv, hitting his brother in the head. It didn't take long till both boys were fighting. "Children! Stop it! now where are the rest of your siblings?" asked Emperor Keerthinath separating the older boys and picking Dhanraj. "Ishani and Shandhya are in the garden and Karunesh is playing with some other Prince" answered the oldest boy. Caspian was feeling sorry for the emperor, but thanking that he had Cas only. He moved to try to help the Krasjhali monarch, but was soon stopped by a maid placing Cas in his arms. "Cas was just waking up, and soon yelled, his belly claiming for food. One by one, the kings were interrupted by their children. The only free one was King Gaetan, so he tried to help the rest of the monarchs, asking his sons for help. Every man on the room had at least one child to take care. "Come on, my friends, we can do this" said King Aurek, just as his little girl decided to vacate the contents of her stomach in his shirt.

Edmund was currently holding a raven haired prince, Mikolaj, while his dad cleaned the mess on his shirt. King Makis was entertaining Princess Madsine from Dralionlir, looking absolutely ridiculous with two spoons on his mouth faking fangs. King Gaetan was dealing with Dion, son of King Cedric, who was giggling at the king's intentions of catching him.

The dining hall became an utter chaos, the kids deciding to play with the food. Caspian was trying to calm Cas, who was yelling even louder than normal. "Cas, please, be nice to daddy" he pleaded, but his son had other plans. "Peter! I need a hand!" he yelled. "I can't, Orion is behaving horribly" he yelled, trying to get a firm hold on Orion. "Come on, give him to me, you get Cas" said Caspian, taking his nephew. The exchange turned to be even worse, cause Orion started yelling harder, getting red and squirming harder. "give him back" said Peter, who had no better luck with Cas. Edmund was looking at the mess around him, smiling at Mikolaj, who was playing silently with the king's clothes. He soon regretted thinking that, cause a biscuit came flying from somewhere and hit the little boy in the head, making him whimper, cooperating with the already deafening noise. Hours passed and the chaos subsided a little, the youngest babies too tired of yelling and falling sleep. The older ones had calmed down when a huge pile of sweet was brought by orders of King Makis. The kings were exhausted. "I wonder how they do it" said Haagen, who had to wrestle with his son. "Who?" asked Keerthinath, who looked the worst of all. "Our wives, they keep them calm" answered the King. "No idea, but they do a hell of a job" said Pyotr. "We should give them some whisky, that would do" said King Cseke. "Are you insane??" said Haagen, looking shocked at his friend. "I'm about to, and I'm desperate" replied the man

Fifteen minutes were the only time they got to catch a breath, as the older children had started fighting again, and the noise caused the youngsters to wake up. The kings were about to give up, when they heard the voices they wanted to hear so much. "Bhargar, Dhanraj, Chiranjiv! Stop this very instant!" said Akshamala, her hands on her hips. The boys stopped dead on their tracks. "To the bathroom, now" said the empress, her voice loud and commanding. "Ulrik! Look at you! Come here!" said Kadja, her son walking to her slowly. "Mummy can't help you bathe, so daddy will be up soon to help you" she said sweetly, taking Madsine from Haagen's hands. Prioska picked her daughter, Tizane, from the floor, where she was sitting covered in ice cream. The girl just smiled and put her thumb in her mouth. "Andrei! Nikolai! I am very mad at you! Hot bath, right now, and no complaints" shouted Raisa, her sons obeying her immediately.

The rest of the children were soon gone, all in the bathrooms, getting cleaned by the maids. Susan and Maram stayed behind, Peter and Caspian were the only ones remaining in the room. "Cas, son, please stop it, mummy will be here soon" he said, looking at his screaming son. "I miss her too" he completed, looking at how sad his son was. "Hey, I'm here ok?" Cas stopped crying, his crystal eyes looking deeply into Caspian's chocolate ones. He threw himself at the king's neck hugging him. "That's better" said Caspian returning his embrace. Cas moved again, facing his dad. He pinched Caspian's nose, and decided to even grab a bite of it. Susan appeared laughing at the scene. "Finally, you're here!" said the king, extremely relieved. Cas gave a delighted squeal and extended his tiny arms at his mum, who took him smiling. "I guess you didn't behave that well" she said, tickling his belly.

Close to them were Peter and Maram, Orion weeping loudly in Maram's shoulder. "Thanks to Aslan that you're here, he hasn't stopped crying" said Peter, kissing his wife. "That's because he's cranky, he needs to sleep" she said. "He did for about fifteen minutes" said Peter, recalling the little break they had. "Well, he needs more than that, eat something and by the smell, I guess he needs a bath too" she said. "Ok, I can help on that, except the eating, you're the one on the breastfeeding department" he said. She laughed and they both went to their room. "Ok, you bathe him while I get his clothes and bed ready ok?" said Maram. "Ok, buddy, let's do this fast so you can eat, I know you want to be with mummy for a while" said Peter, taking some of the soapy water and rubbing the baby's belly. Orion gave a happy squeal, he liked baths, he spattered the water and played with his little wooden duck, but shamefully for his parents, he liked to splash too. Peter came out of the bathroom, his shirt dripping wet on the front, carrying Orion wrapped in a towel. "Guess daddy had a bath too" said Maram, looking at her messy husband. In a matter of minutes, the prince was dressed and laying on his mum's lap, contently being fed. He slowly started drifting to sleep.

On a room not far from there, Caspian was playing with Cas, as Susan had been called by Cassandra. They were both sitting on the floor, Cas having some pillows on his back for some protection. They were playing with some coloured wooden blocks, Caspian building a nice castle. Cas was currently sucking on a blue block. He then threw it to his dad. "Oi! That's not nice, Cas, blocks hurt" said the king, taking the next weapon his son had in his hands. Cas looked slightly hurt by his words, and pouted, ready to let tears flow. "Oh, wait wait, don't cry, daddy is not mad". Cas seemed to calm down a little with this, but didn't seem that convinced. Caspian took him in his arms, deciding that it was better for them to play together. He laid on the floor and held Cas up, making as if he was flying. He was laughing loudly, making Caspian smile. Suddenly he dropped him softly to his chest, bringing his lips to his belly and blowing raspberries on it, making him laugh and scream in delight. Both father and son laughed, enjoying the moment. Caspian got to his feet, putting Cas on his shoulders and running around the room, imitating a horse, causing the boy to laugh hysterically. They both sat down again, exhausted. "I love you, son" said Caspian, ruffling Cas' hair, which was identical to his, brown and messy. Cas lifted his little hand and brushed it against the king's cheek, smiling, on what seemed his affective response. Caspian smiled, he loved the little boy in front of him dearly, as he was the living proof of the love he and Susan had for eachother. Cas got his attention by rubbing his eye and yawning, showing that he was tired and needed a rest. Caspian took him in his arms, and started walking around the room, gently rocking him. He started humming a soft song, the same song his mum sang to him at night for him to go to sleep. Susan arrived when he was placing the prince on his bed, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Seems like you two are getting along better than this morning" whispered the Queen, placing her arms around the king's waist. Caspian smiled, drawing her closer, his heart dancing in the joy of having such a wonderful family.

Later on, Maram was held by an extremely talkative Akshamala, giving Peter and Orion some time alone. Orion was sitting on Peter's chest, while the king tickled and kissed his little feet. It didn't take long till the baby got bored, so they changed the game. Peter was facing his son, and every time he touched any part of his face, the king made a weird funny noise. It was good while it lasted, Orion giggling and laughing frequently, but he soon got bored, again. Peter moved back to the bed, leaning on the plush pillows, holding Orion close to him, a story book on his lap. The prince had gotten a story book from Trufflehunter, and had nice colourful pictures. "Ok, I know you like this story" said Peter opening the book. "So once upon a time, there were four children, that were thrown unexpectedly into a wonderful magical land by a wardrobe" he started. Orion was attentive, looking at the pictures interestedly, not missing a word from his father. "So they escaped from the beaver's house just in time, or the bad wolves would have ate them. You know wolves, like Birk, remember? Auuuuuuuuuuu!!" said Peter, trying to imitate the howling of the wolves. Orion smiled, entertained by his father's poor attempt. Peter continued reading, remembering each scene, even adding some more things. "And then Aslan growled, GRAAAUUR, and the evil White Witch looked scared" he said, his growl slightly better than the howl. Peter's eyes were closing alone, and he rested his head on the pillows for a while.

Maram returned to the room, and melted at the scene in front of her, father and son were sleeping side to side, the story book laying open on the king's legs. She had the urge to call Susan, but it was late, so she didn't. She moved slowly, her steps silent, as she moved to pick Orion from Peter's embrace. Peter moved, his eyes opening, looking at his wife and smiling. "Hey" he whispered. "Hey, let me put Orion on his bed and we can go to sleep too" she whispered back. "You took long" said the king, watching how Maram placed Orion under the covers and tucked him lovingly. "I know, the empress speaks a lot, but it's all good fun" she said, taking her dress of and placing her light nightdress. "You know, if I weren't that tired..." said Peter, moving to grab her waist. "Yes, but we are both tired" she said, moving closer to him.

The sun was blazing high in the blue sky the next day, looking perfect for the matches that were to be held that day. Caspian was tensed, his heartbeat slightly accelerated, adrenaline starting to flow on his blood. He was on Destrier, his faithful horse, waiting to go outside and have some fun. He was paired up against Dorian, and he was curious to see how the Archelander fought.

He was finally called after some matches, and he eagerly pulled Destrier towards the field. He didn't like to fight, but this was just a show, both contestants showing some moves not wanting to hurt the opponent. Dorian pulled his horse to a stop and faced Caspian, his eyes intense, but smiling. The trumpet but they didn't move, waiting for the other to attack. Dorian made the first move, making a clean hit, trying to get Caspian's protected chest, but he missed as Caspian blocked it with his on sword. They continued to attack peacefully, until Dorian made an unexpected move, causing Destrier to back away, as Dorian's horse raised on his back legs. Dorian seemed to have gotten fully on the fight, attacking nonstop for quite long, Caspian trying to defend himself the best he could. "What is wrong with Caspian" murmured Ed, knowing it was weird that Caspian just defended. Peter had his brow furrowed, clearly thinking the same. Minutes passed, and Caspian moved all over the field, blocking Dorian's attacks, one after the other. Dorian stopped not long later, his breathing heavy. As soon as he pulled off, Caspian launched forward, his blade going in different directions, all being blocked by the prince. Dorian seemed to be reading his movements quite easy, but Caspian was unpredictable, unless he wanted to, Destrier was well trained, and Caspian used that, dropping the reigns and just commanding him with his feet, tossing his sword between his hands, leaving Dorian surprised, not knowing where to expect the next hit from. Dorian attacked too, both blades shining in the sun, crashing against eachother many times per minute. Peter and Edmund smiled from the grandstand, knowing that Dorian would not be expecting what was going to come next. Caspian got the reigns again, making Destrier twist on the spot, distracting Dorian, while his sword came down, making a clean scratch on the prince's trousers. Dorian didn't even have time to react, cause the narnian king stroke again, this time managing to knock him off the horse, ending the duel. Caspian dismounted and helped the prince up, checking if he hurt himself on the fall. The crowd was silent, all of them watching the encounter with extreme interest, wanting to see with their own eyes, what had made Caspian legendary. King Makis clapped excitedly, even standing up, the rest of the monarchs following his example.

Edmund met Caspian on the stables nearby, where the servants were taking care of Destrier. "That was pretty good, but I've seen you fight better. I liked your strategy, get the prince tired first" he said, passing a bottle of water to the other king. "I know, but my intentions were not to harm the prince, wars are way different in that sense" said Caspian, accepting the bottle, drinking some and splashing the rest over his head and face.

After the break, they all gathered again to watch the one-sword matches. Peter was matched up against King Pyotr, and he was slightly nervous, not knowing how the king's style was and he sure was more experienced than him. "My love, calm down, it's just a match, and I know you'll do just fine" said Maram, rubbing his shoulder. He returned the smile and kissed her, before being called to the field. Edmund, Caspian and the rest of the family were watching from the front row, accompanied by King Gaetan, King Makis and Emperor Keerthinath, the last shaking from excitement on his place, causing Ed to have a snickering fit.

Both kings shook hands and positioned themselves, ready for when the bell rang, indicating the beginning to the match. Pyotr was standing in a very uncommon position, his foot forwards, holding the sword at the level of his ear. the bell rang and the king of Varekai jumped forward, attacking with force. Peter moved to his side, letting the man pass him. Peter smiled, his blood was boiling and he was ready to put into practice all the things he learned when sparring with Caspian, sure telmarines were far more dangerous than the king in front of him. Pyotr launched at Peter again, his sword clashing against Peter's. Seizing the occasion, Peter pushed forward, making Pyotr go back a few steps. He then twirled, his sword on the floor, rising as he approached the king. Pyotr managed to block such hit, but jumping back, giving Peter a perfect room to strike again, his sword moving on a clean diagonal slash. The king barely managed to move, the tip of the narnian sword grazing his shirt slightly, but enough to make a small hole on it. King Pyotr moved to offensive mode again, attacking nonstop for several minutes. And yet, Peter was smiling, adrenaline pumping into his bloodstream furiously, making him faster and stronger. This was about to end, Caspian could feel it, as Peter looked ready to make the final move, and he didn't get mistaken, as Peter moved, dancing with his sword, making Pyotr's fly in the air, falling with a thud on the grass, its owner on the grass too, Peter pointing his sword at his throat. The crowd cheered, Keerthinath being the noisiest, exclaiming things like "I knew he was an excellent swordsman!" or "That was amazing, I'm thrilled!!". Peter smiled and offered his hand to the king, helping him up. "My dearrr King, you arrrre imprrrresive! I feel like I'm getting old" said Pyotr, his accent even heavier as he was panting hardly. They retired back to the tent, talking about their techniques, as Peter was quite impressed at the Varekai's style of fighting. Caspian approached them, tossing a bottle to Peter, who caught it gladly. "That was perfect, you finally managed to perfect that twist" he said. "I wouldn't like to go on a warrr against Narrrnia, you arrre too good" commented Pyotr, hinting that Caspian knew many more tricks, all of them practically fatal. Edmund joined the men, clapping his brother on the back. "Peter, you were good, you should practice with me sometime, I'm curious now" he said, his eyes glinting, knowing that on the next day, it was his turn to show off a bit.

**AN: next chapter will have some more action, as Ed and Maram still have to compete, I'll get some fluff too, and little Lucy will get into more trouble, as long as some funny accidents happening. If you have any ideas please tell me!!**

**The bar is open after your review, today we have a nice barbecue with anything you can imagine, and coke, orange juice, apple juice and many other drinks. **

**Thanks for reading and see you on the next chapter!!**


	14. Chapter 14: Love is Problematic

**Dearest people!! I'm so sorry I took so long... but well, I go busy this week... I'm so sorry!! **

**Well, new chapter is here and I'm happy about it!! I hope you like it too..**

**Again I thank my pseudo beta, Stardust for her wonderful ideas!! Thanks a looot!!**

**So have fun and leave reviews!! Cheers!**

Chapter 14: Love is Problematic

Edmund woke up the next day, thrilled, a bubbling feeling taking possession of his entire body. He spent the next couple of hours wandering from a place to another, not able to occupy himself.

He was now sitting on the tent, his arms tensed, shaking his leg continuously. Caspian was smiling at his brother, seeing how eager he was to be outside. The trumpet sounded, and Edmund bolted up, moving to the exit. "Ed, you're forgetting your swords" said Peter, smiling and tossing the swords at his brother.

Ed was going to fight against Emperor Keerthinath, and he was surprised by this fact, having thought that the man was slightly unshaped for the activity. They shook hands, very eagerly on the emperors side. "Please, My King, don't think I will underestimate you because I admire you, and I hope you don't do the same" said Keerthinath, his eyes getting a darker glint. Edmund smiled, this promised to be a very interesting match. They positioned themselves, Ed making some moves with both swords trying to get comfortable with them. Keerthinath had a both swords crossed in front of him, in a very particular position, but not surprising the young king, as this man had already proved that he is capable of bizarre things. Ed surprised everyone as he started jumping slightly, very rhythmically. Keerthinath was watching him carefully, very serious, waiting for any sign of attack. The dark man decided that if he wanted to see, he had to attack first, as Edmund didn't look like he wanted to attack anytime soon. As soon as the man stepped forward, Edmund lurched towards him, but moving to a side on the last minute, making the man go straight, as he turned on his heel, landing perfectly. Keerthinath could barely turn, as the king was approaching him in a quick run again, both swords on the side. In one swift move, Edmund managed to toss one of the emperor's swords in the air, but being expertly blocked by the remaining sword. Keerthinath surprised everyone by trying to trip Edmund, managing to distract him, while he caught the dismissed sword. Edmund decided to change of tactic, keeping both feet on the ground. One of his feet was always in the same position, while the other moved in every direction. The Krasjhali man was panting, while Edmund seemed quite fresh, practices with Caspian were far more tiring.

As much as this match interested Edmund, he had to finish it, so he pushed the emperor aside, making him go back several steps, and he positioned his arms slightly horizontal, jumping forward and twisting, looking like a hurricane. Keerthinath couldn't block that strong gale, Edmund falling to a kneeling position, pointing both swords to the man's throat, ending the combat. King Makis was sitting on the very edge of his seat, his mouth slightly agape, not blinking. Caspian, who had already seen him fight like that, was smiling, knowing that his brother was a great warrior. They heard a "He's a demon" from the back, looking up to see Pyotr and Aurek, standing, looking as if they saw something magical. "I rrrrepeat, I wouldn't like to be in warrr with you" said Pyotr, not taking his eyes from the now smiley king. The rest of the kings watching the match were silent, some with their mouths open, some covering their mouths, trying to analyze and remember such incredible moves.

They had to take a long break before the next competition, as every king was congratulating and chatting to Edmund, who was loving being the centre of attention for once. They were talking about some certain moves, recalling the best moments, some even trying to mimic his actions. After a good two hours delay, the spear competition was about to start. Peter was next to her, holding her hand. Outside, Caspian was being bombarded with questions about who was competing. They all suspected that it was Peter as he was missing. Caspian just smiled, wanting them to be surprised. The competition started, and Cedric stood there, waiting for the narnian representative. Maram appeared from behind the tent, holding the spear close. "You sent your sister?!" said Aurek surprised. "You will see that she was the best choice" answered Caspian, being supported by King Gaetan, he, after all, saw her getting trained by his own army.

King Cedric looked like he didn't know what to do. "My King, you have seen Queen Susan and Queen Lucy fighting, so do your best" she said, getting ready. Cedric looked slightly doubtful, but decided to give it a go. The match started and Maram didn't waste a second, running towards the king with impressive speed. Cedric blocked her attack, surprised by the queen's force. They attacked and blocked moves as if dancing, but Maram was a telmarine, and telmarines always have tricks. Twirling the spear in her hands, aiming at the king's feet. He jumped, avoiding the attack, but Maram had already predicted that, moving the spear up, hitting the metallic chest piece covering the king. The king was pretty agile, landing and attacking the queen, she moved to the side, the blade of the spear centimetres from her face. Ok, things were getting dangerous now, so she changed tactics, taking the spear in one hand. She held it in front of her, defying the king to make an open attack, which he did. The strike was so well handled that she couldn't block it, the blade causing a little cut on her right arm, and started bleeding. The judge was about to interrupt the match, but Maram stopped him. She was aware of the cut, but she couldn't feel the pain, thanking her telmarine ascendant for that. Peter was currently being held by Edmund and Pyotr, while Caspian was struggling in the hold of King Gaetan and Lord Damian. Both men wanted to go help Maram, and maybe punch Cedric, as he was not supposed to use any techniques that could harm his opponent. Maram twirled the spear in his hand, looking quite murderous herself. She advanced towards the king, and with one swift cut, his spear was cut in half, the force of her body pressing him down, making him fall, her blade inches from his chest. The match finished and some nurses hurried to the queen, examining the cut. She was taken to the tent, where they bandaged the wound. Peter and Caspian, followed by the rest of the family entered the tent, the middle king running to his wife. "Are you alright?" he asked, very concerned, caressing her cheek. "I'm fine, the cut is not deep, it doesn't even hurt" said the queen, smiling and kissing his hand. Caspian moved to talk to King Cedric. "You weren't supposed to hurt her" he said, his voice cold. "I am terribly sorry, I couldn't hold it" said the king, getting chills on his back at the furious look on the dark eyes staring at him. "Caspian, leave him, I know he didn't do it on purpose" said Maram.

They were interrupted by a noise outside, Lucy yelling desperately. "Peter, Caspian, please help, Ameril and Taril are fighting, they are going to get hurt!" she said, words rushing from her mouth. The kings ran to where the young boys were. The twins were attacking eachother, swords in hand. They were furious, willing to hurt eachother, shouting and using dirty tricks. Taril was way more innocent than Ameril, who pulled some soil on his brother's face, making him trip and let go of his sword. Edmund intervened, being the fastest of the three kings and taking his own sword out, blocking the hit aimed at Taril. Peter held Taril, for he was about to stand up again and launch at his brother. It wasn't hard for Ed to make Ameril's sword fly, as the boy was not even half good as he was. But Ameril had other plan, he run towards the king, tackling him to the ground, ready to punch him, but was stopped by Caspian, who twisted his arm and placed it on his back, immobilizing him. Lord Damian came as fast as he could, not believing his eyes. Lia ran too, helping Ed to his feet, but he practically ignored her, as he went straight to Ameril and punched him. The boy fell to the floor, a huge cut on his lip bleeding deeply. "That's for being a cheating coward, don't you even dare to get close to my sister!" he said, being held by Lia. "Ed, calm down" said Peter, who was still holding Taril by the shoulders. "He was kissing one of the Krasjhali princesses, I don't think he sees Lucy as anything more than a whim" said Ed, who, being the just king, hated that kind of behaviour. "Please, we all need to calm down" said King Makis. "Shandhya! You are so going to listen to me!" said Empress Akshamala, pulling his daughter by the arm, dragging her to the palace. The rest of the monarchs decided to leave too, sensing that a private moment was needed in there. Lord Dorian took Ameril from Caspian's hold, taking him to a nurse to check his lip, but remaining silently cold. Lia took Taril away, while Caspian and the rest of the family took Edmund to his room.

"Thanks a lot, Ed, you were very nice of protecting me" said Lucy tenderly, hugging his brother. "You are my sister, I don't want some bastard playing with you" he said, returning her embrace with one arm.

On the next day, they knew that Ameril was going to be sent to Koperskai-Candem, King Aurek proposing the idea to Lord Damian, knowing that a change of air was going to be good to the boy.

And so each of the Kings returned to their countries, promising to visit eachother soon. "I insist, King Cseke, that you visit Narnia soon" said Caspian who had made a good friendship with said king. "I will, I think I can travel again in about two weeks, I'll send you a letter to confirm" he said.

The narnians confronted another long trip back home, sighing in relief as they arrived to the very familiar castle. They went straight to bed, too tired to do anything else.

A week later, Maram was lying on the grass, leaning on her side, watching how her son played interestedly with the grass. She had to stop him from eating a worm several times, causing him to hoof like his kingly father. "No eating the grass, baby" she said, pulling the green leaves from his hand, earning a glare. Maram replaced the grass with a nice chocolate biscuit, the prince smiling to her, all the glaring forgotten. He half chomped the sweet and offered the wet half to his mum. She smiled taking a bite of the drier part, and giving it back to him. A shadow casted over mother and son, and they looked up to meet Edmund, who was smiling. Orion then offered the sweet to his uncle, who refused it nicely. "So how is this little man doing? He seems bigger to me" said the king, sitting next to the baby, who had laid the biscuit on the grass, more interested on Ed's belt. "He is growing, that's what healthy babies do" she said, wondering why the king was here. Edmund smiled. "Ed, what is bothering you?" asked the queen, knowingly. "How did you-, oh right, Caspian's sister" said the king. "I was thinking what would happen if Lia was with child, wonder how it is to be a father you know?" he said, his head down, playing with the grass. "You should ask Caspian, I can tell you how it feels to have a child, but not how it is to be a dad, rather a mother's point of view" she said. "I was thinking that I could spend some time with Orion, get some practice?" he asked, looking at his sister in law. "Ok, start today, I'll be with Peter if you need me" said the queen, smiling. She left and Edmund faced Orion, who was looking at his compass curiously. "Ok, mate, what can we do together?" asked Edmund. The baby just looked at him, his bight green eyes expectant. "Ok, I have an idea" said the king, picking his nephew from the floor, placing him on his shoulders. Orion squealed in happiness, pulling Ed's hair. Edmund went all the way down to the village with him, deciding that it was nice for him to get the princes a toy each, uncles have to spoil their nephews. Orion got very interested on a stuffed squirrel, so he got that, while Cas got a wooden boat. They got back to the castle, Orion bouncing on Ed's shoulders, looking at all the things around him. Soon they were laying on the grass again. Edmund took the squirrel and was making it talk, making Orion giggle profoundly. He acted the stuffed animal attacking you, getting Orion hysterical with laughter. Peter got attracted by the noise, popping his head over the railing of his terrace. "Sweetheart? Why is Ed playing with Orion?" said the king, curious. "He wants to learn to be a father" said Maram naturedly. "So is Lia-". "No". "Don't scare me like that. So he wants to learn, only when he has children of his own, but well, he can try" said Peter.

On another part of the garden, Susan and Caspian were taking Cas on a walk. "Caspian, do you have something to tell me?" asked Susan, seeing how the king seemed to be looking for the best way to ask her something. "I... um.. well, I want to have another child" he blurted out. Susan was pretty surprised by that, but smiled anyways. "We will, I just want Cas to be a little older, so he won't need me that much" she answered. "Yes, I was not meaning now, but well, as I didn't have more sibling other than Maram, and she was far for a long time, so I want a house full of children, I want Cas to have several loving siblings with whom he can play" he said. Susan held him by the waist, knowing how he felt, she was lucky that she had her brothers and sister, and he wanted that for Cas to have that too. "I want that too, but we can take our time" she said calmly. "Right" responded Caspian, placing a kiss on top of her head.

They saw Edmund pulling a stuffed squirrel from his neck, smiling at Orion. "Wonder what he's doing" said Susan. "Practising I guess" said Caspian, looking how Edmund seemed to be experimenting entertainments for the boy in front of him.

One of the maids took some pureed vegetables and a fruit to Edmund, as it was time for Orion to have a snack. "Open mate, I bet this is delicious" said Edmund, putting the spoon to the baby's lips. Orion got the greenish pure, but spit it right after, causing Ed to groan. "Ok, Orion, you are supposed to swallow, come on, here we go again" he said putting another spoon in front of him. Orion was refusing to eat, and Edmund had already tried every trick he knew. "You have to taste it yourself, he won't eat it till he knows you think is good" said a sweet voice behind hm. Lia sat next to him, taking the spoon and feeding him. Edmund tasted the thing, which was not that bad, but could be way better, and he did a nice face, proving to his nephew that it indeed was good. After that little show, Orion ate the whole plate and happily finished the fruit one. He then did something that melted even the hardest heart, he took the abandoned squirrel and hugged it, looking extremely tender. The moment didn't last long as he decided to toss the animal to Edmund, who was out of guard, the thing hitting him squarely in the face. Orion erupted in a fit of giggles. "Oh no you're not going to get away with that" said Edmund, taking the boy in his hands tickling him softly. Lia looked delighted at this, watching how sweet Edmund could be, surely having the makings of a great father.

That night, Orion had been given back to his parents, who were missing him already. "Had fun taking care of him?" asked Peter, embracing his prince. "Even though that pure of his could taste better" said Ed, remembering the greenish pastiche. "So well, I leave you guys, I need a shower" said the king. He was about to reach the door, when Orion yelled, calling his attention. The prince was extending his arms, silently calling his uncle. Ed got closer and Orion placed his hands around his neck. "He's thanking you Ed, he seemed to have a funny day with you" said Peter. Edmund was slightly shocked, his heart warming at the gesture. He bid goodbye and left, his heart giving him a pleasant sensation.

Another week passed and King Cseke arrived, bringing his family with him. Prioska was beaming, pointing at everything she liked. She jumped and hugged Trufflehunter, as she had never seen a talking badger before. Princess Tizane, who was about a year old, was clearly enchanted with the fairies and talking bunnies, giggling when the fairies touched her nose and caressing the soft white balls softly. She was starting to learn how to walk, and that had the queens of Narnia thrilled, both taking her by the hands and helping her. Prince Zerind stuck to Lucy, who never wasted the opportunity of showing the wonders of Narnia to people. He was instantly attracted to the centaurs and fauns, looking at them fascinated. Glenstorm bowed at him, and he returned the bow, too distracted to actually see a small tree trunk in his way, his head crashing against it with force. The king groaned in pain, and was aided by some fauns, who put some weird paste in his growing lump, giving the prince a slight burning sensation, but taking the pain away. "Wow, you're impressive, was that magic?" he asked. "We are not magical creatures, Majesty, just simple narnians" answered a centaur. Lucy came bouncing back, her dress decorated with fairies. "Your Majesty looks good" said Zerind. "Thanks, now come, the minotaurs want to meet you" she said, holding his hand and pulling him towards the forest.

In the castle, Taril seemed quite pissed by the fact that Lucy had gone to the forest with the prince. He was in the library, trying unsuccessfully to read a book to distract himself.

As Tizane had gotten all the attention of the queens, and the kings were talking to King Cseke, Edmund and Lia were babysitting. "Perfect, just when I was planning to sneak out with you unnoticed" he said, pulling Cas closer. Cas babbled some nonsense and both babies giggled when Lia swatted Ed's arm, causing him to yelp. They were currently sitting on a water fountain, the babies eyeing the water, wanting to get in. "Don't even think about it, Susan would kill me if I let you in" said Ed to Cas. The baby pouted but didn't cry, getting distracted by the fish on the water. He moved closer, wanting to touch the coloured animals, bumping his head against the stone. The kid pouted and broke in tears, while Lia and Edmund were looking for any bruise. Ed rubbed the spot in his little head fast, trying to soothe the pain. "Come on, baby, it's not hurting anymore, is it?" said Ed, looking at Cas' clear teary eyes. Orion, who was interestedly looking at the exchange, took the biscuit he was munching from his mouth and offering it to his cousin. Cas looked at the wet and licked pastry and rejected, hiding in Edmund's chest.

Minutes later, Lia had the brilliant idea to tell a story to the boys, acting it themselves. They boys were having sounds as both Lia and Ed were doing all they could to be the most ridiculous possible. They took a couple of fallen branches and started sparring simulating a fight. Pretending to have being hit, Ed threw himself on the ground dramatically, causing hysteria on their little public. He opened his eyes to find Orion's green eyes staring at him, his little hand gripping his nose. "Orion, that's not funny, I can't breathe" said Ed, his voice nasal, making the boys giggle loudly. Orion babbled something and let go of Ed's nose. And then Lia had another great idea. "Hey why don't you give them a horse ride" she said. "I'm not going to put them on a horse, that's mental" he said, thinking of how hilarious it would be for little Caspian to be riding Destrier. "I was talking about you being the horse" she said, explaining. Ed's eyebrows arched, he didn't really fancy to crawl around, but he agreed anyway. Cas was the first to try the new game, Lia staying close in case he fell. Needless to say, Cas was loving the ride, his fit of giggles was continuous, a big smile on his toothless little mouth. The same happened with Orion, but he was slightly more scared than his cousin, so his ride was shorter.

The queens appeared later, bringing Tizane with them, the little girl went towards the princes as soon as she saw them, wanting to play. She took Cas' wooden boat he had gotten from his uncle, so he looked at her, frowning. He looked up to his mother, his face indicating how unhappy he was with the situation. "Cas, you have to share" said Susan. Prioska took a cute wooden flexible clown from her baby bag, and giving it to the boy, who as, soon as the clown touched his hands, started moving his arms and legs. Orion seemed uninterested on the new toy, playing with several of his stuffed animals. "Can we go now?" asked Ed, looking at his sister expectantly. "Yes, you had a hard morning, but before you go, can you tell me what that big lump on my son's forehead is?" asked the queen. "He knocked himself against the fountain, nothing big" said Ed. Susan just smiled at him, and he and Lia left. "Those two look so cute together" commented Prioska, smiling at the young couple. "But tell me, is Narnia going to see more heirs from you two?". "Later, when Cas is older" said Susan. "Yeah, I agree, they still need help" complemented Maram.

Prince Zerind was surrounded by fauns, all of them willing to hear some stories from the distant land. "I will tell you more later, but now, where is Queen Lucy?" he asked. "She may be with the dryads" said a faun. "How does a dryad look like" asked the boy. "Just follow the giggling" said another faun. Zerind did a little reverence and left, hearing carefully for the youngest queen. He followed the giggling noises and found her, dancing happily. She was twirling and moving gracefully, smiling radiantly, accompanied by petals from all colours, who from time to time would take the form of a pretty girl, but then solve into the air again. Lucy twirled again, her dress opening on her legs, while pink, orange and violet petals surrounded her, the scene looking surreal. The prince looked at the show astonished, both by the dryads and Lucy, who had a gleam on her, looking very beautiful. He unconsciously approached her, not noticing the slight slope close to him, so he fell and rolled, stopping inches before Lucy's feet. The queen looked down worriedly, her slightly long hair framing her face. "Are you alright? Does it hurt somewhere?" asked Lucy, kneeling beside him. "I am fine, Your highness" said the prince, sitting up. Lucy, too sat on the grass, examining a graze on his hand. A dryad formed next to Lucy, commenting something on her ear, making her blush slightly. Zerind was blushing deeply too, firstly because he made a fool of himself, and second because the queen was tenderly holding his hand, and he noticed her hand was pleasantly warm and soft. "Let's go back to the castle, its better if we clean that cut" said the queen, worried about the rest as always. On the way, the Zharolum prince kept thinking about the girl beside him, trying to convince himself that she was just being nice, _very nice_, he added.

When they finally arrived at the castle, Taril bolted towards them, his face determined. "Lucy, what took you so long? I was worried!" he said. "I was with the dryads, and what could have happened to me, Glenstorm and the fauns were close" she explained. "I could have gone with you" said the boy. "I couldn't find you. Come on, Prince Zerind, let's go find a nurse" she said, pointedly ignoring the furious look Taril sent her.

Caspian, Peter and King Cseke were walking towards the meeting room, when they heard voices coming from inside. Caspian moved softly, while the other kings followed in silence. The door was slightly opened, and they listened. "We are being ruled by children! They have no experience!" said one of the men. "Narnia has never been this prosper, the kings and queens are doing a good job, Miraz would have led us to ruin!" defended another man. "You are telling me that you believe what that lion said? That's irrational!" replied the first man. "No, you're being irrational, they know what they are doing and they have already given heirs, the people like them, and you are the only in this council that dares to go against Their Majesties will and Aslan's!" said another man. "I do, because I don't think kids can rule, that little girl is only thirteen and is already on a throne, and Caspian, being a telmarine he believes in all that nonsense of talking animals and creatures" said the complaining telmarine. "Lord Ingram, I would ask you to be more polite when talking about any of us" said Caspian, opening the door to reveal himself. "Your Majesty, I.. I didn't knew-" babbled the man, sinking in his char, afraid of the darkness and seriousness in the kings eyes. "Pack your things, Ingram, you are going to start a new life in the villages of the east, as a peasant, for you to learn some respect and some humility" said Caspian, looking as cold as he sounded. The lord said nothing, not daring to look up at Caspian. "Never return to this court, you will go alone, as your family won't pay for your insolence, do not worry, I'm going to make sure they have everything they need. Now go, you have to days to be in one of the eastern villages, if not ill have to take stronger measures against you" ended Caspian. "My Lords, thank you for supporting us and Aslan, it is good to know we have loyal people on our side" he said, turning to the other lords. He then left the room, meeting the two kings on the door. "I never trusted that man and I told you" said Peter. "You are really a man of words, King Caspian, I myself was scared at your tone" said Cseke. "It had to be done, we cannot permit traitors to be running around" said Caspian, remembering that he was consider a traitor once.

At dinner, the rest of the family were told about the incident. "I can't believe he dared to say that!" exclaimed Susan outraged. "Oh I wish I would have heard that, I would have had some excellent comebacks" said Ed. "But I assure you, my king, that King Caspian's attitude towards him was very impressive and admirable, I would have certainly used violence2 confessed King Cseke. "You did well, we couldn't keep a man like that in the council" agreed Susan. "Dearest friends, I would love to visit the legendary Cair Paravel, is that possible?" asked Queen Prioska, changing the topic. "Oh yes! I would love to go too!" said Lucy. "Well, we can't stay there for the day, but we can always have a picnic or something" said Susan. "Alright, so we can go this weekend. Cas and Orion haven't been to Cair yet" said Caspian, liking the idea. "Oh, I remembered something, the fauns and centaurs want to hold a party for all of us tomorrow, guess whose idea was that" said Ed. "Sounds very interesting, I have never seen a faun or a centaur" said the guest king. "They are impressive father!! The centaurs are magnificent!" claimed Zerind. "You have met them already?" asked the father, looking surprised. "Yes, Queen Lucy took me to the forest today" responded the Prince. "Oh well, now I'm even more curious about these creatures" said the king. "Faun parties are always good fun, I think we should go" said Peter.

The next night, the monarchs walked to the forest, guided by Caspian, who had a lamp in his hand. They arrived to a clear, where some fires were lit and some torches were also lit, to bring some light to the place. A wooden table was set with several bottles of wine, which couldn't miss in narnian parties. King Cseke forgot all formalities as soon as he saw the centaurs, and he approached them, his mouth carrying a delighted expression on his face. He started talking to them, exclaiming frequently. The fauns started to play some music and dance, and Lucy joined them excitedly, dryads swirling around in their own dance. She soon took Zerind's hand, teaching him the moves of the dance. Taril watched the exchange grimly, jealousy arising in his chest. The Zharolum prince soon relaxed and started moving less stiffly, making mistakes from time to time, causing Lucy to laugh. They soon were joined by fairies, for Prioska's utter excitement, who joined them while trying to make the fairies to stand on her hand. Her husband joined her too, taking her by the waist and starting a very lively dance, quite discordant with the music, but having great fun. Maram and Lia joined them on the dance, being the only ones slightly familiar with it. Susan decided to try, pulling Caspian with her, both tripping on eachother frequently. Peter remained with Ed, enjoying the fine wine and having a small chat with his brother. They didn't speak long, cause Maram and Lia pushed them to the dance floor. Parties were always good in Narnia, the music seemed to have the power to take one's mind away, and fill people with contentment, so much that they forgot formalities, and genuinely had fun. The monarchs looked more like common people, dancing, laughing and not caring at how improper or ridiculous it looked.

King Cseke, who was not a young man anymore felt the need to rest, and take a drink, while his wife continued to twirl to the notes produced by the fauns. Edmund joined him soon after. "This wine is magnificent, the best I've ever tasted" said Cseke, taking another gulp of the crimson liquid. "Fauns know how to do their wine" commented Ed, he too taking a sip from his goblet.

The party lasted quite long, and they all danced for quite a while, and drank too, the wine too good to ignore.

Susan held the lamp high on their way back to the castle, Peter and Caspian helping Cseke to walk, as he had drunk past his limit and now was slurring about how much fun he had tonight. Edmund was holding Prioska, who, as her husband, had drunk a bit too much. She was calmer than the King, and Ed just had to lead her, so both could walk on a straight path. They finally arrived to the castle, and wondered if they should help the guests to their room.

In the corridor, Susan let out a yelp as two strong took by the waist and carried her to their room. Caspian kicked the door closed and dropped both of them on the mattress, being careful not to crash her with his weight. "Can you tell me what was all that King Caspian?" asked Susan, pretending to be mad, but her big smile was contradicting her. Her answer came in the form of an extremely passionate kiss, which left her speechless. She rose a little to capture his lips again hungrily, her kiss as passionate and fiery as his. The taste of the wine lingered in both, adding to the mix of flavours in their lips. Things started to get heated when her hands travelled under his shirt, feeling his burning skin, smiling at the shivers she felt. Being the impatient man he was, he practically ripped the laces of her dress, pushing it down her shoulders. They were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door, Susan giggling at the curse Caspian sent in its direction. Caspian got up and went to the door, ready to kill the person who interrupted them. He opened the door and found a smiling Edmund. "Hi Caspian, I was wondering if you could lend me that book you were reading the other day-". "Edmund, go and have fun with Lia for all I care, who the hell reads at a time like this!" yelled the king closing the door on Ed's face. Lucy popped her head from her door, wondering what could have happened. "Just make sure you cover your ears well Lu" said Ed, knowing the reason why Caspian was in such mood. Lucy understood the message and winced, knowing that she was not going to sleep well. Ed walked a little further on the corridor, meeting Peter, who had gone to put Orion in his bed. "We won't have much sleep tonight"" he said to his brother. "Why". Edmund pointed towards the general direction of Susan's and Caspian's room. "Oh dear... it's too late to go to Cair right?" said Peter, knowing that this was going to be an even longer night and he was very tired. "Hope they are not too noisy or they are going to wake up our guests". "Nah, those two are too drunk, I don't think they would be awaken that easy" said Ed. "Aslan help us" was the last reply from Peter, who bade goodnight to his brother and entered to his chamber ready to share the new piece of information with his wife. Edmund finally arrived to the door he was looking for, and gave a light knock. Lia appeared from behind the door, her hair down on her side, wearing a white nightgown. "Hello gorgeous" said Ed, leaning on the door frame. She smiled and he entered the room, closing the door on his back and locking it.

The next morning, King Cseke had a horrible face, and according to how he complained, had a massive headache too. He was currently taking an herbal tea, specially prepared by Trufflehunter, to help with his hangover. "My dear king, I feel horrible for not telling you how strong the wine was" said Peter. "It was not your fault, it was so good I wouldn't have resisted even if you told me. I don't regret, I don't remember when was the last time I had so much fun" said the King, holding the ice bag over his head. "I am glad you enjoyed the party" said Peter, smiling. "Oh I did, I had heard that the parties in Narnia were fantastic, now I know why. For some reason, all that sense of politeness and respect is forgotten, happily exchanged by a delightful joy and an entertaining simplicity, and that, my dear friend, is something I didn't have since I was a child, and not even. So explain to me, how do you do that?" asked Cseke. "We do nothing, Your Highness, we just tell people to have a good time, and I guess that Narnia works its magic on helping people relax, forget the stiffness of being kings or queens, that they start acting like normal people. I believe that doing that once in a while doesn't hurt" commented the middle king. "Yes, I believe that its magic. I would be visiting you more frequently" said the King, letting out a small laugh, and the wincing as a bold of pain crossed his head. "Good morning!" said Caspian, entering the room. The king of Zharolum groaned. "Faun wine, its good while you drink it but horrible the day after" said Caspian, serving the king another cup of Trufflehunter's tea. "Did you have a pleasant night, King Caspian" asked Cseke. "Yes, very pleasant" answered Caspian. "Yes, we heard" said Peter. Caspian glared at his brother in law, but said nothing, letting Peter enjoy the sweet taste of revenge.

Edmund arrived some time later, joining the men in the library. "So, Caspian, seems like you had a great night" he said. "Don't start" warned Caspian. "Ok, I won't, but I think you better go to talk to Lucy, or she'll ask you too" said Ed. Caspian excused himself, looking for Lucy, and he found her sitting alone in the garden. "Hi Lu" he said, getting her attention. "Oh, hi Caspian, how are you?" she asked, her voice in a fake cheerful tone. "Lu, what's wrong?" he asked. "It's nothing" she said. "Come on Lucy, you know you can tell me everything" he said, taking the little girl in his arms. "Well, Taril has been weird for some time, cause he is always wanting to know where I am or where I go, and lately I can't even go play with the dryads because he gets mad, so well it's sad" she said, hugging her. "Is there something else?" he asked. "Um.. well, the thing is that I find Prince Zerind quite refreshing, cause well, I can't do anything with Taril, cause he is jealous in extreme, he is jealous of the dryads for god's sake!" exclaimed the queen. "Well, he is afraid of losing you and doesn't know what to do, Lu, want me to talk to him?" said Caspian, understanding how bad Lucy should be feeling. "No, he'll have to understand that for himself. But I still feel bad cause I like him a lot, but now Zerind is like... I don't know". Caspian remained silent for some time, caressing Lucy's hair. "So you're falling for Zerind?" asked the king. "I don't know, he is just so nice, and so funny and he is not behaving like an ass all the time" said the queen looking frustrated. "I am not good with this stuff, but I think that if you feel better with Prince Zerind, then hang out with him, and tell Taril to behave better, tell him what you feel" advised Caspian. "Yeah, I think I'll do that, but Taril is getting on my nerves, I bet he'll get jealous of you" said the girl smiling. He won't, after the hell we gave him I think he will think it twice" said Caspian remembering the nice little chat they all had with Taril. "Very overprotective brothers, I wonder how you contained yourself with Peter, but well, it feels nice to know that you all care that much about me" said Lucy, hugging Caspian. "Of course we do! We want you to be happy. You are like a little Maram to me, another little sister whom I need to protect and make sure that no one hurts, so it is hard to see you sad" said Caspian, hugging her back.

Lucy felt much better after her talk with Caspian, he was very kind and loved her very much. She had invited Zerind to a walk on the village, so he could meet the nice telmarines that lived there. The valiant queen always got presents from the people in the village, and the kids were always very fun to play with. She was skipping happily towards the entrance, where she had arranged to meet Zerind, when Taril crossed her path. "Lucy, where are you going?" he asked. "I am going to the village" she answered, trying to keep her cheerful voice. "Alone? I can go with you if you want" he said. "No, I'm going to give Prince Zerind a tour, he wants to meet real telmarines" she said. Taril frowned. "He could go with my sister, I heard she is going one of these days". "No, I will take him today, as I planned, now if you excuse me I'm going to be late" said Lucy, starting her walk again, but being stopped by Taril's hand gripping her elbow. "Taril, please let me go" she asked. "Let her go" came Zerind's voice. "Your Majesty has nothing do with this, please, leave us alone" said Taril coldly. "Seems like Queen Lucy doesn't want to stay either, so let her go" said Zerind, noticing the discomfort on Lucy's features. "Taril, stop being so horrible! I am getting fed up of your tantrums about everything, if you're going to become even more overprotective than my brothers then stay away from me, I can't stand being under surveillance all the time" she said, yanking his arms from his grasp and marching away, taking Zerind's hand. They walked in silence for some time, Lucy trying to hold her tears. "Do you want to go back to the castle? Your Majesty doesn't look well" said Zerind, who had noticed her teary eyes. "No, is ok, don't worry" said Lucy, taking a deep breath. "Queen Lucy, do not cry for someone that is not worthy. A pretty girl like you shouldn't have puffy eyes or nothing but a smile on her face" said the Prince, taking her hand and kissing it softly. Lucy started weeping lightly, covering her face with her hands, her shoulders shaking softly. The prince panicked, not knowing what to do. Lucy dried her tears with her sleeve, apologizing for that sudden outburst. "I am sorry, please, let's move on, the village is not far from here" she said.

Ten minutes later they arrived to the village, being welcomed by the sounds and vibrant colours of a fair. Lucy immediately brightened up, as some gipsies started showing her all sorts of coloured fabrics. They both walked around, looking at the things being sold. Lucy got enchanted by a long piece of silky fabric, see through, that felt like water to the touch. "Why don't you take it, Your Honour, it will look wonderful on you" said the girl. "I wish I could, but I have no money on me" answered Lucy. "Oh I have some" said Zerind, taking a brilliant golden coin. "That will do, in fact you can get three pieces with that" said the girl recognizing the coin. The girl and her mother pulled Lucy inside, and dressed her in the fabrics, so when she came out she was wearing a wonderful sari, and looked very beautiful. "Your Majesty looks breathtaking" said the boy, smiling at her. Lucy blushed and smiled. They paid for the fabrics and left, Lucy promising that she was going to bring her sisters in the next days. The fair held marvellous things, from jewels to exotic artefacts, passing through hundreds of other magnificent wonders. On a corner stood a little flower shop that had Lucy awing, as they had the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen, each of them producing the most delicious smells. As they were going out, the owner of the shop gave a rose to Zerind, pointing towards Lucy. he blinked a couple of times before he got the man's intentions and then smiled, thanking him. "Queen Lucy, this is for you" he said, tapping her on the shoulder. Lucy smiled brightly and took the flower, smelling it, squealing at how strong the smell was. "Thank you very much, Prince Zerind, its very nice of you" she said. Zerind blushed terribly, his face rivalling with the deep red of the rose. They sat on a fountain, resting for a while before continuing to admire the fair. Zerind left Lucy alone for a while, and she stood there, admiring the afternoon sun tint the sky in delicate shades of pink and casting a warm shade on the stone buildings, making the city look cosy and inviting. Telmarines were enchanted by the fair too, as it was the first time gipsies were allowed in Narnia in 1300 years. Telmarine girls were ecstatic at the bright colours of the clothes and fabrics, brought from many different countries. Men got interested in the different artefacts, curious to know how they worked. It seemed surreal to her that these people lived a war not long ago, and had been living a sad life for so long. She was happy that they were starting to know what real happiness was and that she at least helped them on that. Zerind came back holding two chocolate dipped apples. "I figured you could be hungry" he said, passing the stick to her. She smiled and took a bite of the sweet, smearing some chocolate on her cheek. Zerind extended his hand and wiped the dark substance from it. he blushed at the contact and retracted his hand back. "Is there anything else you want to see" he asked minutes later. "It's late, I think we should head back to the castle, I can come back with Susan and Maram tomorrow" she said. They finished eating the apples and went back home.

At the stone entrance, Lucy stopped. "Thanks a lot for today, it was really nice2 she said, standing on her toes and placing a kiss on the prince's cheek. "Y-you ar-e welc-come" he stuttered. Lucy left smiling, holding the rose close to her. "Hey Lu! Where did you get those clothes? They are wonderful" asked Maram, when the queen entered the room, joining the rest of the ladies. "I went to the village with Zerind, and there is a gipsy fair! We have to go tomorrow, you are going to love the things they sell2 said Lucy, getting all excited again. "Oh gipsies! They have wonderful stuff! We definitely have to go tomorrow" commented Lia. "Alright, we can go in the morning. Where did you get the money to pay all that Lu?" asked Susan. "Zerind paid them for me, he was really nice, brought me a chocolate apple and this rose" she said, blushing slightly. "That is something my son would do" said Prioska, smiling. "Oh dear! That is a rainbow rose! It changes colours depending on what you feel! I haven't seen one in ages!! And look at it its deep red, someone must be in love!" commented Maram. Lucy blushed even deeper.

Zerind walked holding his cheek, entering the library, recognizing his father's laugh from the inside. "Son! I was wondering where you were!" he said, looking way better than in the morning, and his headache seemed to have gone. "I went to the village, with Queen Lucy" said the boy, still holding his cheek. Peter stiffed a little in his chair, and Caspian snickered, getting a glare from the king.

"Oh, very good, saw anything you liked?" asked king Cseke, his question holding a double meaning. "Yes, there was a gipsy fair, they sold interesting stuff in there" said the boy. "Did you behaved well towards the queen?" asked his father. "Yes, she fell in love with some fabrics, and she indeed looked lovely in them so I got them for her, and a chocolate apple. Oh! And a man in a flower shop gave me a rose that turned deep red in my hand" informed the boy. Peter coughed slightly, getting the attention of the boy. "Your Majesties, I apologize if my behaviour was inappropriate" said the boy making a reverence. "Do not worry, we know you behaved excellently, just as her brothers we don't want her to be sad or hurt" said Edmund, elbowing Peter on the side. "So you got a rainbow rose, huh? And it turned deep red, is there anything we should know, Prince Zerind" asked Caspian. "I don't know what that means, Your Honour" explained the boy. Caspian remained silent, it was better that this boy understood this meaning by his own.

**AN: liked it?? Well, Lucy will continue with her love problems in next chapter too, and there is going to be more baby fluff. Someone will have some really shocking news which will lead to lots of situations, please leave your reviews telling me what you want to read in this story!!**

**Thanks a lot to all the peeps that reviewed last chapter!! I love you guys!!**

**Cheers!! **


	15. Chapter 15: The Omen

**People!! Yes I managed to do it slightly faster than last time... hehe I was really inspired and I loved writing most of the scenes, I hope you like the too, so please comment!!**

**This is for Stardust, who was helping me through all of it, so I hope you don't fall from your chair my dearest!!**

**Enjoooy!**

Chapter 15: The Omen

The whole group went to the fair next morning, the boys being almost forced by Lucy, who said they absolutely had to go. Caspian was very excited, as he had never seen gypsies in his life, so he didn't need too much convincing. Orion was bouncing happily in Susan's arms, playing with her necklace. They finally arrived to where the fair was located, colours radiant under the bright narnian sun. Lucy was greeted by the fabric sellers from the day before, and the rest of the girls soon started awing and commenting on how pretty the fabrics were. Cas was hiding under a watery green fabric, giggling as his father played a foolish peek-a-boo game with him. Edmund, who couldn't care less about fabrics, was annoyed, working as a mannequin, as the girls seemed to love how most of the fabrics looked on him. Peter too, was being tested, as Maram wanted to get some fabrics that matched his hair and eyes, to get him a new suit. "I don't need more clothes" he complained, looking at Maram who had a rood of fabric close to his face. "You will need one for future occasions" replied his wife, moving to get another piece of cloth.

After an excruciating hour inside the little shop, they went out, holding some bags with the fabrics the girls decided to buy. The gipsies curtsied them as they passed, smiling happily. Several girls giggled at Orion and Cas who were hyper, all the colours and moving artefacts calling their attention. Peter and Caspian stopped in front of a shop, and Peter found a beautiful music box, deciding to get it for Maram, knowing she was going to love it. "What is that?" asked Caspian. "Is a music box" said Peter opening the box for the melody to be heard. "How does it work, it's impossible to fit an orchestra in there" said the King, taking the box from Peter's hands and looking it all over. Peter laughed at Caspian's ignorance, but decided to explain the functioning of the box later. The girls were currently trying jewels on, helping eachother. Edmund just wandered a little further, stopping on a little shop. "Your Honour King Edmund, what a pleasure" said a woman inside the minuscule shop. "How do you know my name" asked Ed, slightly defensive. "You are legendary, I was expecting to see you around" responded the lady softly. "Why don't you come inside, I can read your future for you" . Edmund go very interested and entered, sitting on an old squeaky chair. The lady placed some cards in front of him and told him to separate them in three groups. She them revealed the cards one by one, smiling and exclaiming from time to time. "My dear king, this are great times, the nearest future reveals that you will receive a great piece of news, and are going to bring you the utmost happiness, but also bring trouble, with a close loved one. But do not worry, that would be gone as swiftly as it arrived, being replaced by the happiness you will irradiate. This event will lead to so many others, changing your life completely" said the woman. "What is this event?" asked Edmund, his mind speeding up trying to think what could happen. "That is something I cannot tell you, but the answer is in the stars, and someone that knows them well will carry a hint for you" finished the gypsy woman. Edmund gave some coins to her and thanked her, leaving the shop quite troubled, he didn't like what he heard. _How can problems make me happy, that's not logic!_, he thought. "Ed, honey, what happened?" asked Lia, worried about his face. "Someone just read my future" he said, perplexed. Lia gave a squeal and entered the shop, wanting to know her future too. "My dear girl, destiny is already showing you pieces of your future, events will happen, and you share the same path as King Edmund, but yours is more marked, I can see it in your hand" said the woman, tracing the deep line on Lia's hand. "When the time arrives, you will know exactly what to do, trust me". Lia thanked and smiled, being replaced by Lucy, who was really curious. "Dear Queen, what an honour!" exclaimed the gypsy. "I want to know something" whispered Lucy, quite embarrassed. "I sense that you are in quite a dilemma, sweet queen, but this will be temporal, as signs will be given to you to make a choice" said the woman. "You're incredible!" said Lucy, amazed by the fact that the woman said that just by looking at her. Lucy smiled and got out, so happy that she run into Zerind, both ending on the floor. "Sooorry!! Prince Zerind are you alright?" she asked, moving to the side, so she was sitting on the stone street. "I am fine, I'm glad Your Majesty is not injured" said the boy, wincing a little as he sat down. Edmund was laughing openly, being one to laugh at someone else's misfortune. The older royals hurried to see what happened, relieved to see that everybody was fine.

They walked all along the fair, stopping here and there, watching and buying things.

Sometime later, when the girls finally got tired of buying, they were about to return to the castle, Edmund popped in munching a chocolate apple. Orion and Cas, who were old enough to recognize chocolate in all its forms, were practically wrestling in their parents arms, desperate to grab a bite of the sweet. "Edmuuund!! Go get some more apples before they really manage to attack you" said Peter, throwing an irritated glace at his innocent looking brother. Minutes later, Edmund came with nine apples, practically yelling for help, as he was having a huge trouble holding all of them. As soon as Caspian got his, Cas took a bite of it, getting a cute chocolate spot on his nose. "Susan, Cas just stole my apple" said Caspian, sounding like a little boy. Susan smiled and offered him her apple, and he gladly took a bite, kissing her softly, leaving a chocolate mark on her lips. Peter and Maram were taking turns on sharing their apples with Orion, who was cleaning his lovely little hands on his dad's shirt.

After lunch, the babies were taking their naps, and mostly everybody was in the tearoom, having a little chat. Lucy was in the garden, reading a book under her favourite tree, being distracted as bunnies and squirrels were asking her questions. She finally gave up on trying to concentrate on reading, and started chatting with the animals. She was laughing quite a lot at their mutual bickering. Zerind was looking at her from inside the castle, catching every smile and every movement. The sun was seeping through the leaves of the tree, making her hair shine in a gold and red. The breeze moved the strands, playing with them freely, and combined with her brilliant smile and sweet laugh she was quite a sight, her dress pooling on her feet. "like what you see?" asked a voice on his back, making him jump. Edmund was walking towards him, leaning on the railing of the terrace. "I am mostly sorry, Your Highness, my behaviour is despicable" said the boy, his head bent down in respect. "No need to apologize, Lucy is a pretty girl, and you have done nothing wrong by looking at her" commented Edmund, he too looking at his sister. "She is indeed very pretty" said the boy, looking at the king sideways for any reaction. "What are your intentions with her?" asked Edmund after some minutes. "I.. I am her friend, Majesty, just that" said the boy. "Are you ok of being just her friend?" . "I am not the one to decided that, if she permits me a higher honour, then I'll be glad to serve her with my company" said the boy politely. "Forget the formalities, forget for an instant who we are, pretend that you and Lucy are just normal people. Now, what do you feel for her" said Edmund. "Affection, great affection, I am not allowed to feel anything more" commented the boy. Edmund sighed and straightened himself. "The day you stop seeing her as a queen, that will be the day where you'll see the real shade of your affection towards her, tell me when you do" said the king, walking away, leaving the prince very confused.

He turned again, resting on the railing, watching the queen on the garden. She was now accompanied by Taril and she seemed quite uncomfortable. Zerind decided to quietly move towards them, in case things got nasty. He hid behind a pillar, listening closely. "Lucy, you have to understand" said Taril. "Understand what, you're behaving strangely, that's all there is, and I really can't understand why" said the queen. "I don't like being ignored!" said the boy, his voice slightly higher. "I am not ignoring you, or I wouldn't be talking to you right now" she said calmly. "You are! I wonder all they were you are, cause you don't tell me!" yelled the boy, his temper rising fast. "Why should I tell you, are you my bodyguard or something? Not even my brothers ask me where I go all the time" said the queen getting irritated too. Taril gave a yell of desperation and threw a nasty glance at Lucy, who returned it gladly. "You are always with that boy!" shouted Taril. "That is not a proper way to act in front of a queen!" said Zerind, coming out from his hiding place. "Nobody called you!". "Taril stop it! be more respectful!" shouted Lucy, raising to her feet. "This is a matter between you and me Lucy, he has nothing to do with it!" yelled Taril back at her. "Don't ever shout at her again!" intervened Zerind, grabbing Taril by his shirt. The Zharolum prince was at least four inches taller than Taril, which gave him a quite intimidating advantage. Taril pushed the prince to the side. "Please stop!" yelled Lucy, standing in front of Zerind. Taril was burning with rage, and pushed the queen aside, making her fall to the ground. Zerind, who was as raged as Taril, was ready to beat the boy greatly. Taril advanced towards the prince tackling him to the ground, and they both started rolling on the grass. Caspian, who had seen the happening from the terrace appeared seconds later, holding both boys by the collar, separating them. "Taril you're coming with me this very instant!" said Caspian, knowing who had started the fight. Peter and Edmund appeared that instant, Peter running to Lucy, who was still on the ground. "What the hell happened here!" said Edmund. "Lucy will explain" said Caspian, taking Taril by the back of his neck, dragging him towards the castle.

Lucy was hugging Peter close, sobbing. "Lu, calm down, please" said Peter, kissing the top of her head. Edmund turned to Zerind. "Prince Zerind, what happened?" he asked in a very icy tone. "That boy, he was making Queen Lucy uncomfortable, and then he started shouting at her, so I intervened and he raged out and not only pushed Her Majesty to the ground, but attacked me" said the prince, looking at Ed's dark eyes. Lucy started sobbing even harder at this, and Peter noticed a big gash in her forearm, not deep, but it was bleeding. He took her in his arms and left, taking her to the hospital wing. "You did the right thing, Prince Zerind, now go inside, you are in need of a shower and clean clothes" said Edmund, following Peter.

On another room inside the castle, Caspian was sitting in front of Taril, looking cold and murderous, his telmarine side darkening hid features, his gentleness obscured totally. "You hurt her" were the only words he said. "I didn't do it on purpose, she was on the way-" . "I'm not talking about that, she is hurt inside, you haven't noticed that" interrupted Caspian. Taril remained silent, he was scared, not only from Caspian, but for the other two kings as well. "Be glad that I'm not calling your father, I'm sure he would send you away, like he did with Ameril, do you want that?" asked Caspian in the coldest way. Taril shook his head, he didn't want to leave. Lia entered the room, looking quite mad. "Taril, you have finally done it!! I met Peter on my way, and he was carrying Lucy to the hospital wing, she had a huge gash in her arm. You're so dead now, I'll write a letter to father explaining what happened, so you should start praying for him not to come. Now, listen to me carefully, keep acting like Ameril and things are only to get worse, I advise you to think thrice before doing anything from now on, have you understood?" said Lia, her wrath cold and penetrating. Taril said nothing, his bead bent down, looking at his feet. "I asked you if you understood!" said Lia, grabbing him by the arm and shaking him. "Yes, sister" whispered the boy, his face pale. "That's better" said the Archeland girl, turning on her heel and leaving, saying something about going to see Lucy.

Peter and Edmund didn't take long to came boosting into the room. "You have exactly three seconds to try to excuse yourself!" said Peter, menacing the boy. "If that prince didn't get into the way nothing would have happened" said Taril, not looking at the king. "How dare you, we trusted you, and you promised that you weren't going to hurt her, now not only she has a cut in her arm, but started throwing up too!" said Edmund. "She must have cut herself when you pushed her" said Caspian, still sitting looking impassive. "I didn't mean that" said the boy. "But you pushed her anyway, and shouted at her, do you have any idea who you were talking to!" yelled Edmund, who seemed to be the most outraged about the situation. "Be glad that King Cseke is a very understanding man, otherwise you would have cause serious political problems between Zharolum and Archeland" said Peter. "You are in this castle because of the huge affection we have towards your father and King Gaetan, you seem to have forgotten that you are in a foreign court, and how to behave in one. You should thank Aslan that you're not being sent back home right now" said Caspian, standing up from the chair. "You are strictly forbidden to get near Lucy till we say the opposite, and that's final" said Peter, adding the last part after the boy opened his mouth to speak. "Now go, take a shower, and reminisce about your actions" said Caspian, opening the door. The boy dragged his feet and left. The three kings moved then to Lucy's room, where she had been moved to be more comfortable.

Susan, Maram and Lia were there, Susan placing a wet cloth on the girl's forehead. "How is she?" asked Caspian, placing a gentle hand on his wife's shoulder. "She will be fine, Trufflehunter has given her a tea for her to sleep calmly, but her fever has gone higher" answered the queen, drenching the cloth on the water. "I want to stay here tonight, taking care of her" said Peter. "I will stay too" said Maram. "No, go to sleep, Trufflehunter volunteered" said Susan. The badger knocked on the door, peeking his head to see if he could enter. "This infusion will bring her fever down, we have to make her drink it" he said. Peter moved and sat next to Lucy, helping Caspian to lift her head, while Edmund gently tipped the goblet in her mouth. Lucy opened her eyes sleepily and drank, going back to sleep right after, the previous tea making its job.

On the next morning, Lucy was feeling slightly better, but was very weak, so she remained in bed, being accompanied by her family all the time. King Cseke and Queen Prioska visited her too, the king asking for a private word with Caspian.

"Dearest king, I feel so sorry for what happened to the queen, and it's even worse knowing that my son is involved" apologized the king. "My king, on the contrary, we are grateful that Zerind defended Lucy, he has our deepest thanks, he is someone we can trust" said Caspian. Cseke smiled and both re entered the room. "Zerind is very sorry, Queen Lucy, he feels guilty of your poor state" said Prioska. Lucy smiled, rubbing the queen's hand. A maid entered the room, carrying a letter to Lia. The brilliant blue envelope carried the Archeland seal on it. Lia opened it and read fast, raising to her feet. "What is it, darling?" asked Edmund. "Is a letter from my father, he is on his way here" answered the girl. "You sent the letter? I thought it was just a threat" asked Caspian. "No, it wasn't, my father told me to inform him if anything happened, Taril and Ameril are not so different" said Lia. "Serves him well" said Peter, earning a dark glare from Susan and a swat in the arm by Maram. Lucy seemed very sad now, but her expression was cold, as if she was battling between agreeing with Peter or feeling sorry for Taril. Certainly she was not capable of hating anyone, but she was deeply hurt, as Taril was the first boy who had ever caused a romantic interest on her and stole her first kiss. The girls shooed the boys from the room, Maram and Susan being the only ones that remained, as Lia went up to warn his brother about the incoming visit.

"Lu, are you alright? Do you want to talk about it?" asked Susan. Lucy nodded, but remained silent for a couple of minutes looking for the best way to express her feelings. "Have you ever been disappointed at Peter or Caspian?" she asked. "Yes, I have been of both. Remember when we were in the underground station, and Peter got into a fight, I got disappointed at him cause he acted childish, and I feared that he was going to be a bad example to Ed. And Caspian, well yes, that day at the Stone Table, he almost brought the White Witch back, he succumbed to the desire of revenge, and well I was really disappointed, at Peter too, actually cause even he considered the idea" explained Susan, remembering both times with a wince. "Peter did that?" asked Maram, who was oblivious of the whole thing. "Yes, but it was understandable, they both were scared of losing the battle" said Susan. "They didn't believe in Aslan, that's what" said Lucy. "Well, back to you, Lu, are you disappointed?" asked Maram. "Yes, cause I thought Taril was different, he is being controlled by his jealousy, doing things without thinking, treating me like a possession, looks more like he is afraid of his pet to run away" she said, frowning. "He had been thrown out of balance since Ameril tried to chat you up" said Maram. "But he couldn't, that proves just how much Taril trusts me" said Lucy. "What about prince Zerind?" asked Susan. "He has behaved very well, seems like he has an interest on you, Lu" commented Maram. "Please, can we talk about something else, I'm starting to feel nauseous again" said Lucy, ending the discussion. "Right, so, what is an underground?" asked Maram. The girls smiled and explained what it was.

They left Lucy to rest some minutes after, joining the boys in the library. "Is she feeling better?" asked Ed. "She will, I guess she will be up by tomorrow" said Susan, sitting on Caspian's lap. Zerind entered the room shyly. "Y-Your Majest-ties, I would like to speak to you, if it's possible" he asked, referring to the three kings. "Very well, let's move to the adjacent room" said Edmund, kissing Lia and walking towards a door on the left. As soon as the doors where closed, the girls moved closer to it, trying to catch the conversation.

The three kings sat, while the prince stood in the middle, looking as if he was on a trial. "What is it that you have to tell us?" asked Caspian. "I have a favour to ask, or rather a petition" said the boy. Edmund indicated for him to continue. "I know the situation is not the best, and that my timing is really bad, but I want to ask for your permission to court Queen Lucy" he said, his clear eyes looking determinately to the kings. "WHAAAAT!!" yelled both Caspian and Edmund. On the other side of the door, Susan and Maram were quite confused, as they were expecting to hear a third voice. "You want to court Lucy? but you're barely, what, thirteen years old?" asked Edmund. "I am fourteen, Your Honour, I'll be fifteen in a little more of half a year" he said. "Still, makes no difference, Lu is only thirteen!" exclaimed Caspian. "Pete, aren't you going to say anything?" asked Edmund. "I would like to know his reasons, before saying anything" answered the king calmly. "I enjoy Her Highness' company very much, and, well, apart from being amazed at her beauty, I want to get to know her better, without being intrusive" said the boy. "You are aware of what courting means, are you?" asked Caspian. "Means that you are practically willing to marry her". "I am aware, yes, and if Your Majesties allow me, as well as Her Highness, it would be my greatest pleasure and honour" replied the boy. "You are fourteen!!" exclaimed Edmund, desperately grabbing his hair. "You are going to have to wait at least five years, speaking on a minimum, you know?" said Caspian. "I will use that time to get to know Queen Lucy better, and make myself worthy of her hand" said the boy. "Alright, Prince, I please ask you to leave, we need to discuss alone" said Peter. Zerind went out, waiting to be called in the corridor. "There is no way we are letting him court her! She's thirteen for crying out loud!" said Edmund, shaking his arms over his head. "I think we should let Lucy decide, as the prince said, it's a bad time right now" said Caspian. "I wouldn't mind, of course that we are going to wait till Lucy is old enough, but I think he will respect her, I don't think he is capable of harming her, he's way too respectful for that. He had the guts to actually ask us, and that proves his bravery" said Peter. Edmund and Caspian stared at him as if he had grown another head. "Pete, you are the one who is supposed to be really against!! You almost chopped Taril's head when he told us he liked Lucy!" said Edmund, touching Peter's forehead looking for fever. "Well, Zerind seems more mature than Taril, and he has spoken before acting, meaning he's cautious, and he is well mannered, at least he discerns with who he is treating with, I guess we gave too much confidence to Taril, and now he doesn't even respect Lucy" said Peter. "You have definitely gone bonkers! Lucy is too young! She's our baby Lucy, our little Lu" said Edmund, wanting to strangle his brother for his indifference. "I may remind you brother that you are not too old either and have done worse" said Caspian. "Argg!! This is not about me!! And I have been an adult before!" said Edmund, getting even more frustrated. "So has Lucy. we will let him court her, period" said Peter, ending the discussion. "Fine, but I will keep an eye on the boy, I may like him, but I don't want Lucy hurt again" said Edmund, pinching the bridge of his nose, steadying himself. Zerind re entered the room. "You have our permission to court her, young prince, but we are going to be keeping an eye on you, we cannot permit anyone hurting her again" said Peter, rising from the chair and extending his hand towards the prince. He shook it with his trembling hand and curtsied. "I thank you immensely, Your Highnesses" said the boy smiling.

Maram and Susan moved back to their seats as fast as they could, but were caught in the middle of the way by the kings entering the room.

Later that afternoon, when the sun was almost setting, Edmund was sitting laying on the grass watching how the stars appeared one by one. "My liege" sounded the deep voice of Glenstorm. "Oh, Glenstorm, how nice to see you!" said Edmund, smiling at the centaur. "Gazing the stars, my king?". "Yes. Do you think they could tell me my future?" asked Ed. "They do, sire, and yours, well, they predict changes. In two days there is going to be an eclipse, that's when the news will present to you" said the narnian. "They don't tell you what is this event?" asked Edmund, a heavy weight pulling on his stomach. "I am sorry, but no. The stars only tell me that you should not worry, as you are prepared to confront this situation that will arise". "Thank you" said the king and bade goodbye to the centaur, returning to the castle.

On the next morning, and to relieve of the inhabitants of the castle, Lucy was feeling better and even got up from bed, joining them all at the table. "My dear Queen Prioska, I think we will have to suspend our visit to Cair Paravel for some days, as Lord Damian from Archeland should be arriving anytime soon" said Susan, apologetically. "Oh, never mind, dear queen, I understand. We can go when things are more peaceful" replied the queen.

As soon as breakfast was over, a servant announced the arrival of Lord Damian, who practically ran inside. "My dear Queen Lucy, King Caspian, accept my deepest apologies for that matter, my sons have caused so much trouble" were the lord's first words, kneeling in front of Lucy and taking his hand in his, looking extremely sad. "There's is nothing you need to apologize for, my lord" said Lucy smiling. Lia hugged her father, trying to calm her father, whispering something in their language. "Father" said Taril, standing still and bending his head in respect at his father. "Follow me" said the lord coldly. Moving to the gardens, the lord spoke again. "Lia explained me all in his letter, are you trying to get yourself sent away as Ameril?". "No father, please don't" pleaded the boy, genuinely scared. "Lia also told me you caused the Queen to be sick and a cut in her arm" said the Lord, looking reproachfully at his son. "That was an accident, I acted out of rage, father" Taril answered. "The kings are extremely gentle, you should have been sent home that same night. You are coming to Archeland with me" said Lord Damian. "Father please no, I may lose Lucy forever" said the boy, pain showing in his voice. "You lost her long time ago, son. Some time back in Archeland will help you. I believe King Caspian will let you come back" said the lord, his heart warming up a little after seeing the pain of his son. Taril looked at his father, the saddest expression on his face. "We are to leave in two days" said the lord, going back inside the castle.

Edmund and Lia were taking a sweet stroll on the forest next to the castle, enjoying the morning sun. "You look slightly pale, my love" said Edmund, noticing some absence of colour in her face. "Do you think so? Must be because of the winter" she said. "Are you feeling well?" asked Edmund scared, when she stopped and placed her hand over her eyes, gripping his arm. "Yes, yes, I just felt a little dizzy" she said. "We better go to see the nurse, that is not normal" said Edmund. "No, it's ok, really, I must have caught a simple cold, no need to get concerned" she said, placing one hand in his cheek. Edmund said nothing, still not convinced, but let go, she must know what she was feeling.

Later on, Edmund was speaking to Susan. "She must have an anaemia" he said. "Or a cold, it can cause dizziness. Look Ed, don't worry too much, if she gets worse then we'll do something ok?" said Susan, trying to calm her brother.

The day went by without any inconvenient, the monarchs spending most of the time chatting. The peace was broken on the very late night, waking up the whole castle. King Cseke woke up needing a trip to the bathroom. On his way back the weak light of his torch illuminated a shade in the floor, and he went to see. He almost dropped the torch at noticing it was Lia who was laying in the floor. "Help, please, I need help!" he shouted, waking everyone up. "What happens?" came Peter's voice, followed by Maram. "Oh dear, Lia!" said the queen, running to the girls side. "We need to take her to her room, she's boiling with fever!" she said. By then, Caspian and Susan had arrived too. "Caspian help me carry her" said Peter.

Edmund arrived soon after, when Lucy had hurried to wake him up. "Is she ok? Is she hurt?" he rambled, slamming the door open. A nurse was cleaning her body with a towel, trying to lower the fever. Lia was still, looking as if sleeping. "She's unconscious, King Cseke found her laying on the corridor" said Susan, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What is wrong with her!" he demanded, looking at the nurse. "I don't know, my king, she could have a hard cold" said the nurse softly.

Some minutes later, Lia stirred a little, opening her eyes a little. "Oh, thank Aslan, you're awake!" exclaimed Edmund, running to her side. He barely made it to the bed when she winced and rolled over, throwing up violently. The nurse hurried to get a basing, while Lia dropped to her pillow, trembling, looking paler than before. The girls shooed the boys from the room for the second time in less than a week, Peter and Caspian holding Edmund from bringing the door down. "Calm down, Ed!" said Peter, pushing his brothers shoulders forcefully. "She is sick, I need to be with her!" shouted the king, struggling to get out of the king's grip.

Inside the room, the girls were helping Lia to change her clothes, being stopped several times as the girl emptied the contents of her stomach a couple of times more. Trufflehunter was summoned, bringing all his plants with him. "This should probably stop her nausea" he said, passing an infusion to her. Barely a sip she took, when nausea took over her once again. "Give her plain water, we need to stop her, or she's going to dehydrate" said Susan, grabbing the goblet from Maram's hand. After a couple of hours of struggling, Lia finally stopped being sick, falling sleep. Edmund was practically making a whole on the floor by walking on the same spot nonstop, until the girls came out. "Can I go in now?" asked Edmund as soon as the door opened. "You should go to sleep" said Susan. "Please" asked Edmund, his eyes showing Susan his desperation. "Alright, but if something happens you call us ok?" said the queen, shaking Caspian who had fallen sleep sitting on the floor. Edmund entered the room, sitting next to Lia in the bed, studying her sleeping form. She was pale, her hair sticking to her forehead, looking so weak and ill. He moved a little, getting under the covers, trying to warm her up, as she was shivering softly.

Lia stabilized for the night, but very early in the morning she fell sick again, waking Edmund on a jump. He called the nurse, looking totally sleep still, but not caring. Edmund was once again thrown out the room, much to his displeasure.

The rest of the family was informing Lord Damian of what had happened when Edmund arrived, looking very distressed. "My King, please, how is my Lia?" asked the lord, very preoccupied. "She is being attended by the nurse, she fell sick again this morning" answered Ed. The lord winced at the news. "The nurses say it can be a strong cold, there's nothing to worry about" said Susan, trying to calm both men. Neither of them said much after that, barely answering the questions directed at them.

The whole group then moved to visit Lia in smaller groups, not wanting to leave her alone. "How are you feeling dear?" asked Prioska, who entered with the rest of the girls. "Better, but still weak" answered the girl in a rough whisper. "You should eat a little more, that plate of soup is still full" said Maram, eyeing the bowl. "I don't want it, it's making me feel revolted" said Lia wincing at the bowl at her side. Maram and Susan looked at eachother and then at the nurse, the three sporting the same look. They said nothing, making a mental note to keep an eye on the girl.

Trufflehunter entered the semi crowded room, holding a steaming bowl of chicken soup, that easily drifted through the room. Lia opened her eyes and shook violently, as if trying to keep her stomach from coming out. "Alright, we have a problem" said Maram, turning and gently moving the people out, asking Caspian to drag Edmund, who was practically clinging on one of the poles of the bed. They finally managed, and Ed was furious, claiming on the lack of consideration they had towards him. "Don't worry, brother, Susan looked like he had manage to find out what Lia has" said Caspian, looking at the closed door.

Inside, the three women helped Lia to recompose herself, Lucy taking away the soup, trying to apologize to Trufflehunter. Maram, Susan and the nurse were whispering frantically on a corner. "Can you please tell me what I have?" asked Lia, getting scared at the faces the queens were putting. "Um..Lia, when was the last time you and Ed... well... you know.." asked Maram, looking for words to explain herself better. A light blush crept over the Archelander's face, notorious on her pale skin. "About three weeks ago" she said, looking at the covers. Susan pulled her hand over her mouth and walked to a corner, shock shining on her icy eyes. They all stood silent for a moment, the nurse looking at the queens, who were wondering what to do next, and flipping to the girl on the bed, who was horrified to say at least. Susan got out, or rather stomped out. "What happened??" asked Edmund, balancing over his sister. "Caspian, Peter and Edmund follow me, and I would ask you, Lord Damian, to join us too" she said, trying to sound as calm as possible. They moved to the closest room, closing the door. "Is my daughter going to be fine? I can't bear to see her in this situation" said the lord, looking border to tears. "She will, with the correct infusion and care she will be on her feet tomorrow, but I need to talk to you about her... illness" said the queen. The kings looked at her expectantly. "My Lord I recommend you to sit down" said Caspian, his mind working faster than the rest, noticing his wife's tone. After having sat down, Lord Damian looked at her expectantly, looking as if he was going to get the worst of news. "She's... well... she's with child" said Susan, deciding on a direct approach. Edmund went pale, supporting himself on the nearest object, a table, as his knees were threatening on giving up. "I told you!" bellowed Peter, who took his trembling brother by the collar, shaking him. "Peter stop, he is already shocked" said Caspian, separating both. Edmund was completely out of place, he didn't hear or see anything around him, his brain going silent, thoughts focused on the echo of Susan's voice. _She's with child_, that's all what he could hear. Caspian shook him by the shoulder, calling his name, finally making him blink and turn to face him, but there was no mischievous glint in his eyes, he seemed a ghost of what he normally was. Chivalry managed to be the first thing returning to him, looking at Lord Damian in fear. The man was staring at the floor, pale as he himself was, his eyes unmoving. "My beloved Lavinia was the same age when she gave birth to Lia, and she was so scared, scared of the pain she was feeling, please don't let her go through the same thing" he said, looking at Edmund directly in the eye. "I will be by her side at every moment, making sure she is as comfortable as possible" said Edmund, his voice surprisingly stable. "Then, I can only say that I'm am the most glad that it is you the father of her child" said the lord, tears starting to roll over his cheeks. He got up and exited the room, leaving the family alone. Edmund stood there, watching the lord's empty chair, his mind slowly taking in what just happened. "Congratulations dear brother, you are going to be a father" said the thick accented voice of Caspian. Edmund closed his eyes at his words, each of them sinking on him. opening his eyes he run towards Susan, hugging her close, letting out a heart shattering yell, crying loudly. "Shh, Ed, everything is alright, you are fully capable of doing this" she said, lovingly caressing his hair and neck, while patting his back. "I am scared" he sobbed, hiding his eyes on his sister's neck. Peter, who couldn't remain mad anymore, joined them in the embrace. "So was I" he said.

Fifteen minutes passed until Edmund calmed down, his eyes regaining their spark somehow. "We will organize the wedding after some time, it's better for you to take in this situation fully before" said Susan. "Don't think too much about being too young, my mother was even younger when she had me, and mostly every woman around married very young" said Caspian, knowing that it bothered the just king. Edmund nodded, and then smiled broadly. "I am going to be a father!" he said, finally reacting to the good news. He thanked them for the support and ran down the corridor, looking quite strange, his eyes puffy and red, but sporting the brightest smile.

He opened the door, revealing Lia curled into Maram's lap, being rocked by the queen. "Edmund, go away, you must hate me right now" said Lia, her voice croaking. "I love you" he said, and Maram moved to leave, but was stopped by him. "It's fine, this is no secret at all" he said. He then moved to the vacant side of the bed., getting as close as he could from Lia. "If anything, I love you more right now, don't ever think the opposite. How can I possibly hate you for being the mother of my child, the one and only to carry it safely and deliver it to this world!" he said, grabbing the sides of her face, looking deeply into her clear orbs. She started crying again, this time out of happiness, welcoming his lips gratefully. "I am scared" she confessed, drying her tears with the back of her hand. "So am I, but I am sure that we can do it together" he said firmly, smiling at her.

**AN: ok, finally, I've got several people asking me when Ed was going to get an heir... so now I can tell you it will be soon ahaha.. this has a lot of a lil drama... next chapter will be less tense... and a cuter ******

**Love you and please please review!!**


	16. Chapter 16: Cair Paravel

**Hello!! I uploaded quite fast people!! I'm so happy, I was really inspired!! And well, this is a funny chapter, in order to compensate for last one, which was quite dramatic...**

**I want to thanks my good friend Stardust, cause well she helped me a lot and her last chapter was what got me to finish this chapter. Also there are some phrases of her story that I took with her permission, of course, so well, I hope you laugh with them dear friend!!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 16: Cair Paravel.

Lucy was hyper when she received the news of Lia's pregnancy, bolting to hug Edmund, squeezing air out of him, and then being much more gentle with the still weak Lia. "Oh I'm so excited!! I will be an auntie agaaain!!" she said, clapping happily, already ranting about possible names. They were all gathered in Lia's room, as she was still forced to be in bed, the nurse wanting to make sure that she was completely healthy before letting her move. "So how long is the pregnancy" asked Lord Damian, his eyes sparkling softly, the idea of having grandchildren pleasing him greatly. "I think it's about a month" answered Lia, blushing madly, feeling quite uncomfortable to be talking about this with her father. The lord started making calculations, dates accommodating in his mind. "A month ago we were in Cali- no wait, we were in Archeland! That means- oh..." said the Lord, realizing that his future grandchild was conceived right under his nose. Edmund who had been laying next to Lia, ricocheted to the door, being far down the corridor when the lord had reached the door. "King Edmund, come back, you have something to explain!" said the Lord, running as fast as he could after the boy. "You are going to be dead when I get a hold on you!!". Edmund ran through the castle, the old man hot on his heels, he had a much better condition than he showed. "I can't believe it! If it have been in Calimera I would have understood, but right under my nose! If only I would have found out!" yelled Lord Damian on his back. "I am sorry" he yelled back, not stopping his run. "Come here!! There is no way I will let you go with a simple apology!" retorted the lord, his breathing laboured. For the poor man's misery, Ed only ran faster, making the chase much harder. "Damn you run like the devil!" said the lord, stopping to catch his long lost breath. Edmund stopped a good distance away, watching to see if his future father in law was fine. "Are you alright?" he yelled. "I will be once I catch you! How could you disrespect my sister right in front of me!" yelled the man, initiating the run again. "I never did anything she didn't want to do" he responded, his voice echoing on the stone walls. "You would regret saying that! Come back!" yelled the man, his face red, from the effort and irritation. Following the noise, Peter and Caspian were running too, ordered by the girls, who were concerned about what could happen between king and lord. They both arrived to the end of a corridor looking at both sides wondering where they could have gone. "I'll take right, you take left" said Peter, running down his chosen direction. Caspian too started running, paying attention to any noise. Turning on the next corner he was charged by Ed, who, running as a maniac as he was, managed to send Caspian flying to the floor. "Get off!" said the young king, raising as fast as he could, continuing to run.

Caspian barely sat on the floor, when Lord Damian tripped on him, pulling the king down again. "Oh King Caspian I'm so sorry, but have you seen King Edmund, the little bastard runs like possessed by the devil" said the lord, helping Caspian up. He didn't even wait for an answer as he continued running, trying to catch up with Edmund. Caspian winced as he had hit his head on the first fall, and his back was affected by the second. He again tried to go around the corner, but he was again run over by Peter, who had found the men and was trailing behind him. "Can't you check when you go around the corner!" yelled Caspian, really pissed at being thrown to the floor so repeatedly. "It was an accident, I swear.." said Peter, who didn't seem too sorry, helping Caspian to his feet again. "Come on let's go, those two are going to kill eachother".

Both kings took a detour, Peter foreseeing Ed's route. They both waited, not for long, cause soon they heard the hurried steps of both men. Edmund ran and hid behind Caspian, while Peter held the lord. "Dear lord, I don't think this is worthy of all this" said Caspian. "Yes, what is done is done, why don't you try t ignore that fact?" said Peter. "Father, please, I'd rather have my child to have a living father" said Lia, who was being helped by the queens. "Alright, but just because you shouldn't be out of bed" said the old man, straightening his clothes. "I don't think I would have resisted anyway".

Later, when the lord had calmed down and that it was safe for Ed to be around, they were having their afternoon tea, Lia feeling much better. "We shouldn't postpone the trip to Cair Paravel anymore, I'm feeling very well now" she said. "I consider we should wait at least another day, to make sure you're completely fine" said Edmund, who was still very concerned about her health.

Lord Damian and Taril were leaving that afternoon, promising to return for Lia and Edmund's wedding. Taril was leaning on a tree, feeling completely miserable, pouring his eyes out. Lucy noticed this and wanted to go talk to him, but she was still quite angered about what happened. "My Queen" said a voice on her back, making her turn violently. "Oh, Prince Zerind is you" she said. "I hope I am not interrupting anything" he said. "No, no, it's ok, don't worry". "Could I have a talk with Your Highness?" asked the boy. Lucy nodded and they both moved to another part of the castle. "Can I ask you something?" she asked before he started talking. "Anything Your Majesty wishes". "Can you stop being so polite? Call me Lucy, please" said the queen. "As you wish, you can call me by my name, if you please" he said, smiling at her gesture. "Alright, then please, what do you want to talk to me about?". "Um.. well, I was wondering if... well.. of you would let me court you" he said, his eyes gaining a determined glint at the end. Lucy was out of words, she wasn't really thinking on that level yet, she actually wanted a time to enjoy, her heart pain was still too recent. "I am really flattered by your preposition, but I need to discuss this with my family" she said. "Your Majesties have already agreed" he said. "They did WHAT??" yelled Lucy, her mood changing drastically. "How dare them!". "I am sorry, I should has talked to you first" he apologized. "Oh they are soo going to hear me" she said and without further advice she left, looking for her brothers, leaving the confused and slightly worried prince behind.

She practically kicked the door of the library open, startling the men and women inside. "What's wrong Lu?" asked Edmund in a cheery tone. "YOUUUU! How DARE you allow Zerind to court me without asking Me first!" she blurted. "You did that!" said Susan, her hands going to her hips, looking like a huffy mother. "He asked, what were we supposed to say?" defended Edmund. "You could have talked to Lucy" said Maram, raising one brow at the men. Peter had remained silent, and was slowly walking towards the door, trying to pass unnoticed. "Peter, you are not going to escape from this!" bellowed Lucy, who immediately run after him, as he had sped up and went running down the corridor. Lucy, who had already lived this situation several times, knew what to do. "Peter, I can't believe that you being my brother did something like that!" she shouted, sounding very hurt. Peter stooped in mid-run, his heart stinging at her words. "That goes for you two too!" said the little queen, hoofing and walking away to her room. "You will have to manage to make her talk to you again" said Susan, her arms crossed over her chest, a smug look on her face. "Su you have to help us" said Edmund. "Love, please, we didn't mean to upset her" said Caspian. Susan looked at him and sighed. "Go talk to her, she will listen to you" she said.

The three kings stopped in front of Lucy's door, ready to knock. "Get it" said a voice from the inside. Lucy was sitting on her bed hugging a pillow. "Hey Lu" said Edmund. "How are you feeling?" asked Caspian, who disliked the lack of enthusiasm she had. "I'm disappointed" she said, looking up at him, his heart tightening at how clear the feeling was on her eyes. "Look, Lu, we're sorry, Prince Zerind to us and asked, and I thought it was a good idea, after what Taril did, I considered that you could be distracted by Zerind" said peter, taking her hand. "Come on Lu, what do we have to do for you to forgive us" said Edmund. "I'll think of something" said Lucy, smiling wickedly.

That afternoon, they all said their goodbyes to lord Damian and Taril. Lucy said nothing, just made a small curtsy. "I will come back for you, Lucy" said Taril just before getting on the carriage. Zerind looked jealously at the exchange. _Let's see what happens till you do_, he thought, a little smile creeping up his lips.

The trip to Cair Paravel was moved to that morning, and so the group was getting ready for the ride. The girls were going on a chariot, as they were taking the children and it was not recommendable for Lia to horse ride.

In the chariot, Susan was wrestling with Cas, who was amazed by the horses, and wanted desperately to touch them, extending his arms towards his father. They arrived in the half rebuilt palace. The foreign visitors were impressed, looking at it in awe, looking at every detail, memorizing everything. "I believe it will be even more splendid once they finish restoring it" said King Cseke, trying to imagine how it could have possibly looked hundreds of years ago. "It will, would be nice to move here after" said Caspian, more to Susan than to the fellow king. Susan smiled, she knew how much he hated the telmarine castle, and living Cair would be like making his childhood dreams come true.

The Zharolum monarchs wandered away, making their own excursion. Susan and Caspian took Cas with them on their walk around, curious about how the work was advancing. They got inside the nearby forest, dryads coming out to play with Cas. The little family sat on the green grass, and watched the dance for a while, until Caspian started nibbling on Susan's ear, distracting her. King and Queen started kissing eachother, forgetting about everything else. Cas, who had already learned how to crawl, seized the moment to go make his own exploration, moving at top speed, disappearing through some bushes.

Not too far from there, the soon to be parents were walking hand in hand, talking about sweet nothings. "Have you thought any names for our child?" asked Edmund. "Oh, I don't know, if it's a boy, he could be Edmund, weren't you wanting that?" she said. "And be as original as Susan, no way! And it was a joke anyway" he said smiling. "Alright, then I don't know, I guess we can improvise then". Ed nodded and smiled, he was very happy, he was still scared about the whole responsibility of having a little someone depending on him, but he had two good examples to follow, both Caspian and Peter were good fathers, they seemed to be coping quite well. "What's on your mind, my dear?" asked Lia. "I was thinking on how lucky I am to have you" he said, stopping in front of her, his hands resting on her hips. She smiled and they kissed sweetly, fairies giggling in a nearby bush.

Meanwhile, Peter and Maram were enjoy some time alone, as Orion had fallen sleep. "It feels so nice to walk around here again!" exclaimed Peter, as they were on the apple garden, the trees were on full blossom. "I liked my brother's idea on moving here, it will be very nice to see the sea everyday" commented Maram, leaning her head on the king's shoulder. "I agree, Cair is much more lively and colourful, but the village is far, so I guess Lucy will miss that. I was wondering what to do with the castle too, it can't just remain there inhabited" said Peter, frowning a little. "You can discuss that with Caspian later, for now let's enjoy this" said the queen, knowing that if she didn't stop him, he would have continued to rant endlessly. Peter smiled, she indeed knew how to make him relax, and he loved her even more for that. "Oh, I bet you just wanted me to shut up" he said jokingly, his brilliant green eyes shining at her. "Yes, you tend to talk a lot, my beloved husband" she answered, a bright smile on her lips. "I am terribly sorry if I bore you" he said, his hand on his heart, faking being hurt. She laughed and hugged him. "I've been wanting to ask you something, but so many things have happened that I always end up forgetting" he said, pulling a strand of her hair from her face. "What is it?" she asked seriously. "Well, Orion is growing up fast, and well I was wondering... well, if you want another baby" he said. "Right now? Orion is still very needy, and for now think he needs us both. I want more children too, just not now" she said, smiling at his question. "I wasn't thinking about now, but someday" he said. "I know, I wonder the news of Lia being pregnant kind of had all of us wondering the same thing" Maram said. Peter nodded, he was really glad for his brother. "Is Ed still scared" asked Maram, remembering what Peter had told her. "I guess, but he's acting quite brave and he knows that we are going to be there" he said. "Aw! That's soo cute!!" said Maram, grabbing hugging his arm. Peter lifted his brows at her. _Girls.._, he thought.

Down the cliff, Lucy was walking on the shore, letting her feet be washed by the sea. "Queen Lucy!" someone shouted on her back. Zerind was running towards her. "I already told you to call me Lucy" she said once he was close enough. "I'm sorry, Lucy. Mind my company?". Lucy shook her head. "The sea feels so nice! And the smell is very pleasant too2 he said, wriggling his toes in the sand. "You don't have beaches in Zharolum?" asked Lucy. "No, we don't have an exit to the sea, must be wonderful to live close to it, isn't it?" asked the prince. "Oh it is, we used to have a terrace that looked straight to it, it was a magnificent view!" said Lucy excitedly, remembering the time when they lived in Cair. "I have heard the stories, I would like to have the honour to visit the palace when it's completely rebuilt" said Zerind, turning to see the ruins up the cliff. "Of course you are! I will insist on doing a big party to celebrate!" she said. "You seem to like parties a lot" said the boy. "Well, I don't like the political talks, I prefer to dance, it's so much fun!" she said. "I know I have seen you dance, and I could see your happiness illuminating everything around" Zerind said. Lucy blushed at his comment. "Oh, what are those?" said the prince pointing to the sea. Mermaids had seen them, and approached the shore to greet them. "Your Majesty, Queen Lucy" said one of the mermaids, her colourful tail sparkling under the sun. "Hello Lithia! How are things underwater?" asked Lucy. "Everything is going fine, my queen" said the girl. A group of mermaids and tritons approached, one of the tritons playing his flute. Zerind smiled and moved to be in front of Lucy, making a reverence and extending his hand to her. She smiled and both started waltzing to the music, the mermaids singing for them. After the music stopped they said goodbye to the merpeople and continued walking, Zerind being bold enough to grab Lucy's hand.

Back in the forest, Susan separated from Caspian, her lips swollen after that much kissing. "Cas has been too silent" she said at the puppy look Caspian gave her. "he must be sleep" he said, looking for his mini version. "Where is he!" panicked Susan, turning around looking for her son. Both royals looked in every corner of clear, but Cas was nowhere to be found. "Let's go back to the palace, maybe someone found him and took him there" proposed Caspian. they ran back to the castle, asking everyone on their way if they had seen the little boy. Susan, who had brought her horn with her to put it in her treasure chamber, immediately blew on it, alerting the surroundings. Peter and Maram were the first to arrive, as they were close.

In the beach Lucy startled at the sound, not having heard it for quite long. "What is it?" asked Zerind. "It's Su, he needs help, come on, we have to go fast!" she said, running towards the cliff.

"Su, what's wrong" asked Peter, who had taken his sword out, ready to attack. "It's Cas, he's lost!" said the queen, her hands on her hair, looking absolutely in panic. "ok he can't be that far, he can't crawl that fast. Lets divide ourselves and take a look around where you were, if we can't find anything in an hour we come back here to take bigger measures" instructed the king to the workers, dwarfs, animals and other creatures that had approached to the call.

Edmund and Lia had walked for quite long, stopping very frequently, Edmund insisting that Lia had to rest. "I have to walk now, cause later I won't be able to, I'll be too big!" she said, sitting on a rock. "Still, you were really sick merely two days ago, I don't want anything else to happen to you, or to the bay" he said. "Alright, just because you're being terribly adorable". Edmund smiled, she was the only who could get away by saying he was adorable. "We should head back to Ca-"he said, being interrupted by a noise not too far. He took his sword out and pointed towards the noise. "Who's in there!" he shouted. The source of the noise soon revealed itself, in the form of a soiled Cas. "Oh it's you, hello little mate! What are you doing here" he said sheathing his sword again, and picking the prince up. "Wasn't he supposed to be with Caspian and Su?" asked Lia. "Yes, he was, but I guess they got distracted. Ok, well I guess we have to get going, Su must be dying of worry" he said.

In the palace, all were gathered again, discussing what to do next. "...and where the hell is Ed, he should have heard the horn!" shouted Caspian, who was beyond frustration and concern. "He must be coming, he's with Lia, she can't run" said Maram. Susan was crying on Lucy's shoulder, blaming herself for not being attentive to her son. "He can hurt himself, or encounter a wild animal! Oh my! He can be seriously hurt!" she shouted, leaving Lucy and starting to walk frantically around the garden. She finally sat down next to Maram, who was holding a very awake Orion. The boy moved to her lap, caressing her cheek softly and then hiding on her chest, his arms too short to hug her properly. "Oh, sweetie, thanks" said Susan hugging him back.

Edmund and Lia appeared in there about fifteen minutes later. "I guess I found someone that belongs to you" he said, light showing a smiling Cas on his arms. Susan ran towards them, hugging her child close, relief washing over her. "My love, I'm so glad you're alright! Mummy was very worried!" she said, kissing his head repeatedly. Caspian approached them and hugged both, he too was really relieved. Cas looked up at them, being too little to understand, and he just smiled at them and started playing with his mum's necklace.

After some minutes, when they had told everyone that the baby had been found and moved inside. Susan was much calmer now, hugging her son close all the time, starting to smile and laugh at the conversation. "so how did you find Cas, Ed?" asked Peter. "He found us, actually, so I don't know how long you two were preoccupied so he had enough time to wander so far" he said, a mischievous look on his face. "It was only a minute!" said Caspian. "Yeah, riiiight, and Cas was just magically transported a good distance away" said Edmund. "It was a tiny little distraction" said Susan, throwing a warning look to her brother. "I won't ever let my child unattended on a forest" he said, grabbing Lia's hand. "Oh, I want to see you brother, what would you do without out experienced help" said Caspian, his cunning mind starting to work on Ed's own accord, ready for the teasing contest. "You call experienced at letting your son get a lump on the head while on his bath" retorted Ed. "Caspian, when did that happen?" asked Susan, who always got worked up when it came with Cas' welfare. "It was about a week ago, and he didn't even cry" said Caspian, looking murderous at Edmund, after quickly explaining the happening to his wife. "There it is, ladies and gentlemen, the telmarine way of parenting" said Ed. He knew it was a sore spot, but he knew that Caspian knew that it was just a joke. "Brother, if you come knocking on my door because you got thrown out of the room, I'll make sure that I close it right on your nose" said the telmarine. "That's the voice of experience! I'll make sure I have an emergency kit on another room" mocked Edmund. "Aren't you a smart guy" said Caspian. "Thanks I appreciate, I've ignored the example you've gave me" responded Ed. "You're a brat" said Caspian. "I know, that I've learned from you" said the just king. "Indeed, but you've really mastered the technique, you are King Edmund The Brat". "Don't mess up with my title" said Ed in a warning tone. "King Edmund The Sleepyhead". "Caspian, I'm warning you". "King Edmund The Whiner" "Really I mean it" "Alright, buuut that is just a little revenge for making puns with my title" said the high king, leaning back on his chair. "Caspian The Distracted" said Edmund, smiling deviously. "Don't complain then, Edmund The Slipper". "Where did that came from?" asked Ed. "I've heard you falling on your bath" said Caspian returning his devilish smile. "Pervert!" yelled Edmund, dramatically covering his body with his arms. "You swear too loud" said Caspian. The rest of the people in the table were only watching the exchange, too entertained at both of them, as they were the one who usually allied to tease the others. "Guys I think you should stop" said Peter, knowing he was stepping into turbulent waters. "You've heard him brother, High King Peter The Magnificently Noisy has spoken" said Caspian. Peter remained silent, knowing that whatever he said was going to be taken against him. Susan pinched Caspian's arm. "Ok, fine, brother it has been a pleasure to bother you" he said, extending his arm to Edmund. "I agree, but its funnier when we both tease someone else" said Edmund, looking at Peter, who pulled his hand to his face, murmuring insults under his breath. "King Cseke, I dearly apologize for the awful, childish behaviour of these two" said Susan. "Oh don't worry, I haven't laughed this much in years" said the king, who was red in the face.

"I believe we are going to have to remain here for the night, it's too late to return to the castle" said Maram, looking at the darkening sky. "Trumpkin told me that some chambers are ready, we can stay there" said Caspian. "Sleeping on what? Lia can't sleep on the floor, nor our guests" said Edmund. "It was a good thing that I was smart enough to ask for sleeping bags and covers to be brought from the castle" said Peter. "Would be the first time.." said Edmund. Peter looked very close to commit a homicide. "Sorry Pete, I couldn't resist" apologized the brother.

After an unbelievable decent, comfortable and restoring sleep, the ladies had decided to remain at the palace, taking a tour around it and wanting to go to the beach. The men, on the contrary, wanted some action, and decided to go horse riding to Beruna.

Queen Prioska was amazed at the treasure room, looking marvelled at the statues of the four kings and queens. "This are real relics, they are all so beautiful! Ah! The Golden Age must have been such a wonderful time!" she exclaimed, observing the pieces in each chest, not daring to touch them. They had to move from the underground room, cause the children, Cas, Orion and Tizane had started sneezing

because of the dust. "Oh, come on, let's take these three to play in the water.

The four kings were galloping to the plains, taking a detour through the woods. "I hope you know where to go, Caspian, and try not to get hit by any trees" yelled Edmund. "I have been here before" said Caspian turning to look at the Ed. "Caspian, be-" but Peter couldn't finish his sentence, as Caspian was thrown off his horse by a low branch. Peter managed to take the reins and stop Destrier, the rest pulling off to help the fallen king. "Are you alright?" asked King Cseke. Caspian just grunted in response, his hand touching the growing lump on his head. "And they say things don't happen the same way twice" said Edmund, grimacing at the bruise on Caspian's forehead. They helped Caspian on his feet again, the telmarine cursing heavily at the branch. "Guess we should head down to the beach, meet the girls" said Peter. "Yes, and this time we shouldn't let Caspian lead, who knows if he doesn't bump his head even harder, Su would kill us" said Edmund. Earning a glare from Caspian, Edmund turned smiling to get on his horse, running straight on a tree, which just happened to be moving. "Narnia 1, Edmund 0, isn't justice sweet?" said Caspian, clapping on a laughing Peter's back. "Ow, that wasn't funny, I think I broke my nose" said Ed to the tree, who continued moving. "Let me see" said Peter, smiling at Edmund's face. "I think is a little moved on the side, don't you think?": Caspian looked closely and smiled too, getting Peter's intentions. "Yes, it must have been a hard hit" he said, barely managing to contain his smile. "You liars!! It's not moved!" yelled Edmund, touching the region frantically. The two kings started laughing at his reaction.

After changing onto lighter clothes, the women sat down on the shore, stopping the children from taking a bite of sand and other various stuff. the princes and princess were having fun, Tizane having never seen the sea before. She along with Cas was quite desperate to get closer to the water, while Orion seemed content in the sand. Lia remained sitting on the sand, looking how the other girls played in the water, Orion soon splashing happily as the other two. Tizane giggled when the waves reached her, quite amazed by the water then retreating. Lucy and Zerind were splashing eachother, earning kind glares from the ladies. They soon saw the approaching men. "We thought you were in Beruna" said Maram, trying to hold Orion slightly still, so he wouldn't fall. "We missed you" said Peter sweetly, pecking her lightly. "We had a change of plans, Caspian here run into a branch... again" said Edmund, smiling at the telmarine. Susan placed Cas in Edmund's arms, and run to her husband, checking the wound on his head. "Oh dear, that looks nasty, come on, we have to bandage that, Edmund if something happens to Cas you're dead" she said, taking Caspian's hand and hurrying him to the castle. "Right, now I have to keep this little fish out of water" said Edmund, frowning at Cas. Maram took pity on the young man and volunteered to take care of Cas, stepping on Peter's foot to keep him from protesting. Edmund thanked her dearly and went walking down the shore with his lady love. "Why are you so nice?" asked Peter. "They deserve some couple time while they still have time" she said. "Right, so, do you think Su will mind if Cas is wet from head to toe? Cause he is on the good way to that" said Peter, who was holding the little prince, letting him splash as much as he wanted. "Won't make any difference I guess" she said, her own son having pulled sand on his hair. "Lucy seems to be having fun" commented Peter, looking at how his sister was jumping on the waves. "she is, it's better like that don't you think? At least she's not sad" said Maram, smiling at the queen, who was now kicking the water, splashing Zerind mercilessly. "You remember that it was on this very beach that you got mad at me for the first time?" said Peter, remembering how mad she was. "Oh well, you behaved like a pompous brat by then, I would have laughed at the person who told me I would have been married to you some time after" said the queen. "Love is uncontrollable, as Aslan said" said Peter, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Oh, Orion! Sand is not edible" Maram said, stopping the baby from taking a huge mouthful of sand. "You're right, Ed and Lia have to enjoy all they can before they have a child" said Peter, taking Cas out of the water.

They all had a picnic on the beach, being joined again by Susan and Caspian, who was sporting a huge white bandage in his head. "You should impose a new fashion, brother, only you could look good in a bandage" said Edmund, taking a liking on bothering the older king. "Because I, opposite to you, have style, so I look good on anything" responded Caspian, cheeky as always. "Including bandages, right I will manage to knock myself out more frequently so I can try this new accessory" said Edmund. "Oh by the way, girls, you just missed the funniest sight ever" said Caspian, making Edmund choke on his food. "He run straight into a tree". They all started laughing at the image. "That's called karma, Ed, for making fun of people" said Lucy, after having laughed for quite long. "Yes, it happens to be very funny, I'm rolling in laughter at my own disgrace, har har har. Now, you all happen to fall in such ridiculous ways, it is funny, I can't contain laughter, I'm sorry" said the king, pulling his hands up in his defence.

**AN: so well, I hope you laughed, I worked hard on this, I don't have such a cunning mind for puns as Ed and Caspian have.. please review and comment!! Bar is available with everything you want!!**


	17. Chapter 17: Celebrations

**Hello!! I'm here agaaain!! I hope I didn't take that long, but I had a very full week, and well, I was lacking some ideas... hehe... so well... new chappy!! I hope you like it, and well I'm soo proud of how this came out!!**

**This is dedicated to my dear friend Stardust that always helps me so much to go through the writing, and he story is just splendid!!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 17: Celebrations

They ended up deciding to spend a whole week in Cair Paravel, enjoying the place so very much. The workers had done an excellent job, speeding up the main rooms and spaces, so just the gardens and some other big areas were still waiting to be restored. "Oh Ed? I was thinking that it would me lovely if you married here!" exclaimed Lucy, while they were all enjoying the warm sun of the afternoon in the apple garden. "It's a good idea, even if the main areas are not done yet, it will give a certain charm to it" said Susan, who was already picturing the wedding in her head. "Yes, I agree, but where are we going to place the guests, they can't sleep in sleeping bags" said Peter. "We can place them in tents, the weather won't be that bad if we do it in autumn, and anyway we can organize them to be quite comfortable" said Caspian, already thinking on which tents to use. "We could use coal heaters in each tent, that would make the trick" said Maram, sharing her brother's idea. "We have to start preparing things already, weddings take too long to organize" said Susan, determined. "Can you at least ask us what date we like?" said Edmund, smiling at the eagerness of his sister. "Oh right, sorry, I get very worked up with this" said Susan, blushing madly. "Autumn will be perfect, I guess the sight will be quite beautiful with all the coloured leaves" said Lia. "Ok, I guess we can do it in November then" said Ed. "That's two months from now, so we indeed need to hurry" said Susan, engaging the girls on the oh so dreaded detail talk, leaving the men looking tiredly at eachother. ".. this time we have to organize colours, all of us having matching outfits, it will look much nicer" said Maram, ranting about which colours favoured them better. "Do you need us?" asked Edmund, thinking on a thousand things more interesting that they could do. "No, is ok, you can go" said Susan, dismissing them.

They moved inside, agreeing with Edmund's idea of playing his war game. Zerind stayed behind, walking towards Lucy. "Dear Lucy, would you mind joining me in a walk?" he asked. Lucy blushed and was pushed by the other girls to go. The prince offered his arm very chivalrously. They walked for some minutes, till the prince stopped, making sure they were alone. Lucy looked at him curiously. "Lucy, I guess you were looking for this, I picked it up from the shore" said Zerind, handing her a very familiar necklace. She took it and smiled sadly, that was the necklace she got from Taril long ago. "Can you keep it for me, I've got no pockets" she said. "Yes, of course, but I thought you really liked it, you wear it all the time" said the prince. "Yes, but I don't want to wear it right now" she said. The prince got the indirect and kept the piece of jewellery. "Oh well, in that case, you can replace it with this" said the boy, taking out a think golden chain from his pocket, a bright red heart pendant balancing softly. "Oh, it's beautiful! Thank you so much!! Where did you get it??" she asked, not remembering when he could have gotten it. "In the fair, while you were on fortune-teller's shop" he responded, turning her and getting her hair out of the way so he could place the necklace around her neck. "You're so sweet, really you didn't have to get me anything" she said, always humble. "But, happened that I saw it and I thought how nice it would look on you, compliment your natural beauty" he said, taking a step back. "You say such nice things, you make me blush!" said Lucy, her hands covering her burning cheeks. "Is the truth, I just happen to voice it out loud" said Zerind, taking the queen's hand and planting a sweet kiss on it, and action that didn't help with the girl's increasing blushing. "I only want for you to let me love you, and hopefully love me back" he said, still holding her hand, caressing softly. Lucy's heart was beating faster, this boy was so different from Taril, she had felt a warm love towards him, but Zerind, he made her feel totally different, he was delicately trying to gain her affection, and boy, he was doing a good job. "I had already let you court me, I think that would suffice for now" she said. "It has, greatly, but I will do anything in my power to shorten the distance between us, if you give me that honour". Lucy bent her head, her face gaining a bright shade of red, and she was sure the heat could be felt at some distance away. "I am sorry if my words caused you discomfort" apologized the boy, letting go of her hand and giving her more space. "You have to understand, I... well. Taril, he... I felt a big affection towards him" she said. "I know, and I want to heal your broken heart, I just need for you to let me do it" he said, his sea blue eyes gleaming, reflecting the pink and orange skies. "How do you know that all that you're feeling is not just a whim, or not as intense as you think it is?" asked the girl. "I don't think my heart would beat so fast if this were just a whim, but I understand your doubts, and I will prove myself to you" he said, taking her hand and placing it over his heart, wanting her to feel it hammering on his chest.

Around fifteen minutes ago...

"Where is Zerind?" asked Peter, noticing the boy was not around. "I thought he was just behind you" said Edmund. "Oh, I saw him talking to Queen Lucy" said King Cseke. Peter looked at Edmund and then at Caspian, his eyes transmitting his thoughts neatly. "We, um... have to do something, please apologize" said Peter. The king just nodded and smile, they were very caring brothers.

"Where can the possibly be?" asked Caspian. "Not far, come on, I guess they can be close to the apple garden" said Edmund. They approached silently, scanning the area for the two youngsters. "I've found them" whispered Edmund, his voice almost inaudible. The men walked in light tiptoeing, hiding behind a tall bush very close to the queen and prince. He was pressing her hand to his heart, his eyes trying to convince her of something. She shyly took her hand away. "You are certain that that is caused by me?" she asked. "If not for you then who? Lucy, I will never dare to hurt you" he said, and taking her arm, pulled her towards him, planting a kiss on her pink lips. Peter was made a move to jump over the boy, stopped by the other two kings, of course causing enough nose for both youngsters to jump apart. "Peter you're and idiot!" whispered Caspian, eyeing him sternly. "You saw what he just did!" whispered the middle king back. "You gave him permission!" whispered Edmund. "She forced her!" said Peter, pushing Caspian aside and making to interrupt the scene once more. Caspian reached for his legs, making him fall. "Oh dear be quiet!" whispered Edmund, but it was too late, Peter's head had already gone through the bush and became evident to both Lucy and Zerind. "Peter?" asked Lucy, getting closer, Caspian and Edmund revealing themselves to her. "Oh, what are you doing in- ooh!! You were spying on me!!" she said, realizing that they were not there by coincidence. "You are definitely horrible!!". "Lu, please, we were just worried" tried to explain Edmund. "Well protect me from guys suddenly popping out of bushes is most likely!" she said, her irony causing Ed to shut up. "Lu, sister, plea-" "No, and you three are SOOO dead, cause I'm soo going to tell Susan this" she said, interrupting Caspian, her finger making her threat even bigger. "Lu, please there's no need to go tell Susan" said Caspian, who was very afraid of his wife's bad mood. She looked at them, her brow raised. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't" she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Because we love you, we really do" said Peter, who was still on the floor. "Is not a reason to SPY on your little sister!" she said. "That's why we do it, cause you're little" said the golden haired king. Edmund smacked his hand over his hand, Peter had finally done it. Lucy's expression got worse, her mouth twitching into a very angry grimace. "That's it, I'm telling the girls" she said, and turned on her heel, walking fast towards the apple garden. Caspian and Edmund ran to stop her, but she just turned and gave them the scariest look, leaving them rooted to the spot.

"Lu what's wrong" asked Susan as soon as she saw the girl storming towards her, the kings arriving shortly after. "THEY! They were spying on me!" she said, pointing towards the trio. "I can't believe it! Peter!" exclaimed Maram, looking incredulously at him. "Love, I-" he started but was stopped by the glare that was sent to him from his telmarine wife. "Can you explain yourselves" demanded Susan. "Su, look, we simply noticed that Zerind was missing and we wanted to know where he was" said Edmund. "Yes, then we saw him with Lucy and, well, we got overprotective and wanted to know what was happening" finished Caspian. "You are getting way out of hand" said the queen. "It's cute though, they want to protect her from getting hurt" said Lia. "Oh thanks so much, my dearest" said Edmund, smiling lovingly at her. "That doesn't mean that I approve your behaviour, King Edmund" she said, as coldly as possible without smiling at his shocked face. "Leave Lucy alone, she is old enough to take care of herself. You have many other things to do, as, for instance, help with the wedding!" said Susan. The guys bent his heads and slowly apologized to Lucy, who felt slightly better after having Susan shout at them.

The next morning, they all returned to the castle, the girls wanting to go to the village to choose the fabrics for the clothes and talk to the tailors. They had the guys busy doing chores like checking the maps for the best place to hold the wedding, organizing the furniture for the day and checking the tents for the guests. They were practically confined into a room almost all day, only coming out for meals.

As soon as the girls were back from the town, Susan ran off with the tailors, taking Lia with her, as they were going to take care of her dress first. Lucy claimed that he needed some peace and quiet and retired to her room. So Maram was sitting in one of the gardens, watching the princes play. Both were distracted with some toys, working on them with all their attention, making the queen laugh at how much they looked like their dads, as Cas was frowning just like Caspian did, and Orion had a pout just as she has seen Peter do in certain situations. She also noticed that Cas was much more impatient, leaving the toys when he couldn't make them work. "You definitely have some telmarine blood on you, little boy" she said. The boy was slightly tanned, his hair dark, he looked like a carbon copy of Caspian, except for the pair of brilliant clear blue eyes that were curiously looking at her at the moment. Cas babbled something, and she started chatting to him, pretending that she understood his conversation, laughing from time to time at her own silliness. Orion, who was quietly looking how his mother was paying attention to his cousin, soon protested, jealous. Maram had another fit of laughter at this, as Orion had inherited the overprotectiveness of his father. "Oh, darling, don't be jealous, Cas was just talking to me" she said, taking the pouting baby in her arms, hugging him close. Cas, sensing that it was the moment for affection, crawled closer to his aunt, and rested his head on her legs, his little arms enveloping her knees and tapping them gently. "Seems to me that you are a very loved person" said Susan, coming from the castle, having left Lia to talk the tailor alone. Orion squealed and lifted his tiny arms to her. "And then you get jealous, little mister" said Maram, lifting him to meet Susan. "He was?" said Susan laughing at the familiar behaviour. "Like father, like son" answered Maram, taking a handful of grass from Cas' grip. "It's amazing how much they look like Caspian and Peter" commented Susan, ruffling Orion's hair.

Both women stayed talking for a little bit more, and then decided that the boys needed a bath and a diaper change.

Edmund sighed, hitting his head softly on the table, he was really bored. "Can't we ask someone else to do this, I mean, I don't really care how the furniture is placed for my wedding, I know I won't even look at it" he exclaimed. "Blame it on Peter, he was the one that had the great idea of peeking on Lucy" said Caspian, throwing his pencil across the room. "You came along" said the middle king, glaring at Caspian. "I say we leave this all and do something funnier" said Edmund. The three men nodded, and left their seats.

And it was that way that weeks flew by, all of them having their days filled with chores, preparing everything for the incoming wedding.

They all were gathered, the girls going on about everything again in case they had missed something. Peter was slurped on his chair, looking bored to the extreme. Caspian, being impatient was he was, was tapping his foot on the floor, drumming his fingers on the table. He was desperate for this to be over, they had heard that list at least ten times before, and they knew everything was done, but the girls insisted... he had looked over every single object on the room, looking at every detail trying to occupy his time. He had noticed that Edmund was sitting quite still, and quite absorbed in his thoughts. He nudged him softly on the arm, his gaze questioning him, his brow rising at the light shake of head he received as an answer. "Ladies, I think you don't need us for this, you're doing a magnificent job" he said. He sent a meaningful look at Susan, who let them go. As soon as they were on the corridor, Caspian led Edmund to the professor's stadium. "So, what is wrong with you?" asked the telmarine. "Nothing". "Right, you just happen to be uncharacteristically quiet" . "Getting married gets your thoughts busy" said Edmund, sinking on a chair. "You weren't that busy last week" said Caspian, pulling a chair closer to his brother. "Did you ever thought you were the good choice for Susan?" asked the raven haired boy after some time. "Yes, several times, I didn't believe I was worthy of her, I thought I could never be as brave or noble as you two were" said the High King, looking into space as memories came by. "You compared yourself to us?" asked Ed incredulously. "Well, I read a lot about you, how honourable you were, and I guessed as she had grown up with you, she was expecting her ideal man to have those qualities. But, then she made me understood that I shouldn't be all that to win her heart, rather what I already was". Edmund remained silent. "You think you're not worthy of Lia?" asked the oldest king. "No is not that, is that sometimes I think that because of me she is going to waste her youth, being a mother so young" he said. "I thought the same when I knew Susan was with child, and I guess Peter too, we were both concerned, but you have to think that two persons are needed to create a life, and both agreed to that commitment the moment they... got to it" said Caspian. "I don't want people to talk behind her back, her belly is starting to show, and I know it's going to be noticed even with the dress" said Edmund. "Should that matter to you? What they think is irrelevant, as long as she and you are happy for that happening, what people say is completely absurd". "I don't want her to be hurt" said the just king, looking into his brother's eyes. "I know, and believe me, she won't let that herself, she

is proud of the path she has taken. Now for Aslan's sake, cheer up! You're going to get married to the girl you love! And I know there are going to be a lot of princesses that will turn green of envy, you were quite of a requested bachelor" said Caspian. Edmund chuckled at that, he indeed remembered some princesses that wanted to get his attention in the same party where he met Lia. "So, cheering up any time soon?" asked Caspian. "Yes, I am feeling better, thanks brother" said Ed, clapping Caspian's shoulder.

The day before the wedding arrived very fast, and Edmund woke up earlier than normal, scaring the rest of the inhabitants of the castle. "Ed, you should be sleeping right now, it's around 8 I guess" said Peter, who was the first to wake up from the rest of the family. "Well, I am, stressed" said Ed, who couldn't sit still on his chair. "Right, well, it is normal, remember you were getting annoyed at how desperate I was?" said Peter smiling. Edmund nodded, and took a deep breath trying to calm down.

After breakfast, Maram took Peter away, wanting to spend some family time and so they disappeared somewhere with Orion. Susan, who was very annoyed that there were less people to help, decided that she too needed a break, before becoming insane, but remained at the castle in case something happened. "Love, everything will go fine, I don't think Cair Paravel will suddenly fall down, or the tents will fly away" said Caspian, kissing her temple. "Yes I know, I just want everything to be perfect, I mean Ed is my little brother and he is getting married!" she said, a very nostalgic tone on her voice. "He is a man, he has grown up and now he will start a new life, we have to be happy for him, and I don't think he would appreciate you to be sad, nor do I" said Caspian, embracing her. You're right. ooh! You haven't seen Cas' clothes yet, they are lovely! They are a mini version of yours, but in a paler shade" she said, getting excited at once. "And my clothes are what colour exactly?" he asked. "Brown, with cooper embroideries" she answered. "Right, I believe I look good on brown then" he said, not sounding very convinced. "You do in that shade".

That night, Susan insisted that Ed was not to see Lia until the wedding, and so, Peter and Caspian had to make sure that he was a good distance away from her. "Can someone feed me? I can't see what I'm eating" said Ed, who was blindfolded at dinner. Lucy took his fork sweetly and started feeding him. he then, still blindfolded, was driven to the gardens, where a nicely placed tent was, containing all the necessary for the three men to sleep comfortably. "It's not fair, we won't be able to see our wives either before the wedding, Su has very weird ideas sometimes" said Peter, who was looking at his bedroom window nostalgically. "I agree" said Caspian. "How did you sleep the night before getting married, I for instance, think that I will have massive bags under my eyes" said Edmund. "Oh do not worry, we asked Trufflehunter to put a herbal tea on your juice, you'll pass out in about an hour" said Caspian smiling. "You drugged me!" said Edmund looking very perplexed. "No, we sedated you" said Peter, looking angelic. "Well at least I will sleep" said Edmund, laying back on one of the beds. They talked for quite some more time, till the tea made its effect and Edmund was knocked out into a heavy peaceful sleep. "I wonder if he will wake up" asked Caspian. "I worry more about having to drag you two sleepyheads back to the castle" said Peter. "Good thing I asked Lucy to come early to wake us up". Caspian nodded and then moved to his bed, getting comfortable and pulling the covers up to his neck.

Lucy tiptoed inside the tent, smiling at her brilliant plan, oh she was so going to get her revenge now. She took the golden little instrument in her hand and took a deep breath. The miniature trumpet resounded wildly on the silent garden. Peter bolted up and tripped on the covers on his haste to move up. Edmund let out a little yell, looking around for any danger. Caspian was the funniest, making Lucy hold her stomach with laughter, as the loud sound had made him fall from the bed and he was currently groaning on the floor, the covers all piled up in his middle section. "Lu that was not funny!" yelled Edmund, getting up and putting his boots on. "I asked you to wake us up, but no like this" said Peter, putting the covers on his bed. "My baack..." said Caspian on the floor. Lucy just laughed even louder and then went back to the castle.

Inside, Susan was running like a madwoman, still in her pyjamas coordinating everything. The rest of the girls were finishing to get dressed, and she threw a simple outfit on, just till they arrived to Cair. "Lu, are the guys up?" she asked. "Yes I just came from there" said Lucy, smirking. "I wonder what you did to wake them up, but never mind, you'll tell me later, now come on, let's go" said the Queen.

In Cair, the four instantly disappeared into the arranged rooms, quickly showering and dressing up, the maids ready to help them with their hair. Susan run out of her room, taking her shoes in her hands, going to see how Lia was doing. She entered the room, and Lia seemed to be being treated like a doll, she had maids putting her shoes, helping with the back of her dress and doing her hair. She was looking emptily to her reflection, her eyes not registering what was happening to her. "Lia, dear, are you alright?" asked Susan. Lia blinked and looked at the older girl, nodding. "I just can't believe it" said Lia, smiling. "I know, now all you have to do is look splendorous, which you are already, and walk towards Ed, just enjoy the happiness" said Susan, hugging the girl. She nodded enthuastically and stood up, looking at herself in the mirror, rubbing the evident belly. "I didn't think I would show that fast" she said. "Every woman is different, some carry more water than others" commented the queen.

An hour after they woke up, the three men separated and each went to take their baths and get ready to the trip to Cair. Edmund was laying on the tub, looking at the stone ceiling, thinking deeply, he was scared, he was beaming with happiness, he was anxious but nervous, all at the same time. He got from the almost cold water, and dried himself, all done automatically as he was focused on his thoughts. Caspian and peter soon joined him, worried as he hadn't come of his room yet. They entered the room, and he was sitting on the bed, dressed in his magnificent white clothes, the silver embroideries calm for now, as light wasn't making them shine for now. "Hey, come on! The girls must be waiting for us, they have already gone to Cair" said Peter, putting and arm on his shoulder. Edmund lifted his gaze, Peter was smiling at him, his ivory green clothes making a contrast with the light green patterns of the own fabric. He turned to see Caspian, in his brown clothes, looking as a chocolate biscuit, as hair, eyes and tan matched the clothes perfectly. He smiled at this though and got up, nodding at the words both men were saying, but not really paying attention to them.

They were approaching Cair when they were stopped by a soft roar, the three smiling at the sight of Aslan. "Let's continue, my sons, we can't be late" he said, and he began running nest to them. They finally arrived, and soon were taken by Professor Cornelius to a separate room, until they had to be called. They could hear Susan instructing people outside, greeting the guests and showing them the way to the grand saloon. Maram soon came up to them to take Caspian and Peter with her. She had a mint green dress, the fabric carrying complicated ornaments as a pattern, in a brighter shade of green, one of her shoulders wasn't covered, the whole dress held by a thick strap on her other shoulder. It was straight in the back, half of it showing. Her hair was up in a high tight bun, her crown holding it in place, the whole set giving her a very imposing image. Peter smiled, his eyes sparkling, taking in the wonderful image of his queen. "You look wonderful" he exclaimed taking her hand. "Thanks you look wonderful yourself, but I've come to take you both down" she said, smiling back at him. "Maram, please, give me a minute" said Edmund, looking at her from the mirror. The queen smiled and left. "What happened?" asked Peter. "I think I'm going to be sick" said the boy, looking at his reflection, noticing how pale he was. "You are nervous its normal" said Caspian, passing him a goblet of water. "I am feeling weak, I can't be hyper as I'm supposed to be" he said, his forehead hitting the mirror. Peter took him by the shoulders and shook him. "Ed, listen to me, are you definitely sure you want to marry Lia? Is this what you truly want, not just as an obligation" he asked, his brilliant blue eyes dark in seriousness. "I do, I would have married even if she wasn't with child. It's not that, it's that I don't think I'm ready for this, to take the responsibilities of being a father" said the young king, his eyes shining in terror. "Is for that same reason that I know you are" said a deep voice near the door. They looked at the spot and found Aslan in all his magnificence. "My dear king, as soon as your destiny crossed paths with Lady Lia's, it was written that this was going to happen, and for that to be that way, you had to show that you are capable of coping with great responsibility. You, my son, have already proved to Narnia that you are brave and strong, capable of doing great things. Do not refuse that fright, cause is that what makes you human, and confronting your fears is what makes you a king" said the Great Lion, his warm amber eyes, looking with immense love and tenderness to Edmund. After a few seconds, the king changed his face to a very determined one and smiled, finally looking like himself. "Thanks Aslan" he said. "Nothing to thank, remember, once a king of Narnia-" "Always a King" finished both Peter and Caspian. Aslan then retired, leaving the three guys alone again. "We are waiting for you brother" said Caspian, giving him a one armed hug and leaving. "Edmund, I'm proud of you" said Peter. Edmund looked surprised and hugged Peter strong for some seconds, letting him go at Maram's call. He was feeling much better now, as if the old flame inside him was boosted up, renewing his spirit.

Caspian encountered Susan on his way to the front row, his breath taken away by her. She was talking to Queen Prioska on her side, holding Cas, who was resting on her hip. Her dress was a vibrant terracotta, embroidered with the same cooper thread than his and Cas' outfits, completely bare shouldered, curls cascading on one of them, and the golden leaflet of her crown peeking from her dark hair. Queen Prioska told her something, and she turned, smiling brightly at him. "You look so handsome" she said as he approached them. "I am looking miserable next to your radiance, mu queen" he said, causing her to blush and smile even wider. "How is Edmund?" she asked. "Feeling better, thanks to Aslan" said the telmarine king, smiling warmly. Cas, who was looking at his parents curiously, did something that had both King and Queen surprised for the rest of the party. "Papa!" exclaimed they little boy, making Susan and Caspian look at him. "Oh dear, what did you say?" said Susan. "He called me!" said Caspian, taking his son from Susan's arms. Cas smiled and hugged his dad. "Papa" he said against the king's shoulder. "There you are, he said it!" he said, beaming. he felt a huge wave of warm love flow over his body, he knew that little Caspian loved him, but being addressed by him made him feel like his father truly. "Oh dear, I just hope Ed won't start teaching him how to makes puns, you two are enough to drive Peter crazy" said Susan. "That is in his blood already, my love, it will be funny to see how Peter reacts when a baby teases him" said Caspian smirking. Susan laughed and soon they were joined by the other royal couple. Edmund entered the room, jogging to his place. He smiled at the support glances the other two kings sent him. music started playing, the orchestra delighting the ambience with a wonderfully choreographed mix of sounds, strong and delicate at the same time. Aslan made his entrance, and several monarchs exclaimed, Emperor Keerthinath looking as if he was going to pass out at any minute. The Lion smiled at Edmund, who returned the smile and both positioned themselves, looking at the big oak doors. And the music turned into a much softer one, and Lucy shivered, recognizing it as the lullaby Mr. Tumnus played for her. Lia entered the sun bathed room, her white dress gaining an extra glow. The delicate silver threads that formed the fabric got alive, sparkling gleefully. The bodice stopped just where her belly started, the skirt starting a little lower, stopping at her ankles, while the back formed a long trail behind her. Lord Damian, wearing his best clothes, marched towards her, smiling, offering her arm. She smiled at the sight of her soon-to-be-husband. He looked extremely handsome, his white clothes sparkling as hers, contrasting with his dark hair and eyes. Even his crown seemed to have a brighter glow. He was stunned, looking at her, trying to take in her image as much as he could, resisting to blink. After what looked like ages to him, she finally reached him, Lord Damian entwining their hands, whispering for him to take good care of her. "Things never happen the same way twice, but love, being the most powerful magic of all, finds its way to always be present, and today, we are all here to see how it has tied two lives, promising happiness and prosperity to these two persons. Pure love brings light to the shadows and irradiates warm to every corner, so I declare you, under the bright narnian sun, Queen Lia, The Pure, Queen of Narnia along with King Edmund, The Just. As destiny has written, you are from now on, husband and wife" said Aslan, smiling at both newlyweds, who made in a delicate kiss. The ovation broke the silence in a big impacting uproar. Aslan blew and all the bell-bind plants that had crawled on the pillars flowered, filling the room with colour. Both newly pronounced husband and wife walked away from the aisle, smiling at the guests, who were still clapping lively. Edmund felt as if hundreds of fireworks of joy were exploding simultaneously in his chest, being able to hold Lia close, call her his wife, share the rest of his long life with her. His smile dropped a little as he saw some people pointing and commenting Lia's petite belly, and he made a mental note to clear that matter as soon as he was asked about it.

Lia and Edmund had a few minutes to talk alone before they were thrown in another room, being congratulated by every guest. King Gaetan of Archeland, came bouncing towards them, enveloping each in a tight hug, he even lifted Edmund from the ground in his joy. Edmund adjusted his crown on the correct position as it crooked on the side by the over charismatic embrace. The king, of course, was more delicate with Lia, seeming very attentive of her current state. "Narnia is a very fertile land, soon it will have yet another heir, what a joy!" he exclaimed, kissing his niece's temple.

Caspian and the rest of the family came soon to give their congratulations, Lucy hanging on Edmund's neck, both laughing. "I'm so happy for you both! Now I have another sister!" she said, moving to hug Lia. Maram and Peter were next. "Welcome to the married men group" said Peter, hugging his brother. "And welcome officially to the family" he said to Lia. Edmund moved to hug Susan, who was containing her tears, but as soon as Edmund embraced her, she broke. "My dear little brother, I can't believe you're getting married, oh dear" she said, hugging him tight. "Su, you should be happy" said Ed. "I am, I am, but well, you will always be my little brother" she said, looking at him, her lips forming a teary smile. "I want you to be smiling and enjoying the party, not crying" he said, whipping one of her tears. She smiled and nodded. "Brother, congrats!" said Caspian, squeezing the boy lightly. Cas stretched towards his uncle, imitating his father and as soon as he pulled off he said. "Papa" and smiled. Edmund laughed. "Oh, that will be good, I can't wait to teach you how to bother Peter" said Edmund. Peter turned to him and glared. "Don't even think about it, I have enough with you two" he said "The ability with words is already in his blood, Pete, so he will tease you too, it's an unavoidable fact" said Ed. "And soon there is going to be another cunning prince or princess" added Caspian. "I'm damned" said Peter, holding the bridge of his nose. "And I'm not your father little one, that's your papa" said Ed, turning to Cas and pointing at Caspian. Cas followed Edmund's finger and smiled, yelling an excited "Papa!" at the telmarine. "He really has to learn the difference" said Caspian, pulling his son closer in his embrace.

**AN: so well, that was Ed's wedding people!! I loved to write it!! I think is the best from the three... heeh I was inspired :D**

**I hope you review!! And tell me what you liked the most!!**

**Cheers and till next chapter!!**


	18. Chapter 18: Moments

**Hello, hello!!! I'm here again, brand new chapter ready!! This is not as long as the others, but I hope you like it, it's the party just after the wedding... there are some funny parts, which I'm quite proud of, and some nice tender moments in the end. **

**I've been lacking creativity this days, I have this massive sore throat, so well, I'm sorry if I took long to update... hehe...**

**I thank my bestest FF friend, Stardust, for all the help and support!!! You're the best!!!**

**Enjoy!!**

Chapter 18: Moments

Emperor Keerthinath and his wife approached the newlyweds to congratulate them. "My most sincere wishes of happiness and joy for your marriage and your future child" he said, bowing at them. "Thank you so much" said Edmund, drawing a protective hand around Lia's waist. They remained chatting animatedly with the emperors, both being very excited about being in Narnia and more specifically in the legendary Cair Paravel. "My dear Lia, what a joy, carrying the heir of King Edmund" sneered a girl, who seemed slightly older than Lia and the other two queens. Lia winced a little, and Edmund understood that whoever that was, wasn't a friend. "You certainly did very well, tying him up like that" said the woman, her goblet signalling her baby lump. "Oh, Framia, you know, I just thought I should marry young, not to grow old and unmarried" said Lia, her silver tongue spitting sweet venom at the woman. "Using the oldest of tricks, who would have thought... and you are the pure queen they say" said Framia. "For you may be a trick, as you being the old hag you are, can't think of a child of anything else than a man trap" said Lia smiling sweetly at her. "How dare you!" said the girl, advancing towards the queen, but was violently stopped by Edmund. "One more word, Lady Framia, and I will have you thrown out of this castle before you even get the chance to ask for help" he said, his voice in a whispered hiss. The lady looked at both with intense hate, but then went away, Edmund had quite a reputation and she wasn't going to stay and see if it was true. "My adored wife, you are dotted with an exquisite ability to manage words and an admirable sarcasm" said the king, smiling radiantly and embracing Lia, who was laughing. "She deserves it, she has never managed to get a husband, she's just jealous" she said, resting her head in his chest.

They were soon saluted by Ameril and Taril; the first boy seemed to be quite different from what he was before. Edmund went stiff when they shook hands, remembering the fight they had. "My congratulations, sister, I am the happiest for your joy" he said politely. Lia enveloped him in a hug, rambling at how much she had missed him and how changed he looked. Taril remained silent and hugged her too, barely whispering his best wishes.

The couple of king and queen soon were distracted by yet another pair of royals complimenting them so the twins rejoined the rest of the party. Taril's eyes wandered, looking for a particular queen. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. His eyes then moved to the adjacent garden and his chest started to burn. There she was, smiling and laughing at that prince, and she was even holding his hand!

He marched towards them, ready to make his presence known. "Lucy, it has been a long time" he said. "Oh, Taril, yes it has been a long time indeed" she said. Taril smiled at her, but his partial happiness soon vanished as he noticed that the clear blue necklace he had given her long ago wasn't on her neck anymore. "Lucy, did you lose the necklace I gave you?" he asked. "No, it just didn't match my clothes" she answered, she hated to lie, but she didn't want problems. "This necklace compliments your clothes better, Lucy, but I dare say it's you who makes them glow" said Zerind, tracing the thin golden chain with his finger. Taril was about to explode, but he contained himself, knowing that his father was going to send him very far if he caused any trouble. Zerind smiled at Taril and took the opportunity to take Lucy to dance, as he knew she would accept and both left Taril standing alone, facing a tree. But not for long, no, he was not willing to give up on her. He run to where they were dancing and swiftly took Lucy from the prince's hold, starting to twirl her at the compass of the music. "Lucy, I need to talk to you please" he said. "Leave me alone, you have caused too much damage already" she said, stopping the dance and walking away. "Lucy, please, I am sorry" he said, trailing behind her. "You broke her heart, don't you understand? Your time is over, not let someone else heal her wounds" sad Zerind, hugging Lucy close. "That someone won't be you" said Taril, looking at the Zharolumer angrily. "I am already, you arrived late" said the prince. Again, Taril had to contain himself from jumping at the boy. "You know nothing!" he yelled, the music and other noise muffling the sound. "Taril, stop. I can't give you another chance, live with it" said Lucy. "Lucy, you're not thinking right, you're still too hurt, and I understand" pleaded the boy. "What a shame, Taril, you're begging. Listen to Her Majesty, you lost your chance, keep on with your life" said a voice on their side. Ameril was leaning on a pillar, looking at them. "Don't get into this" said Taril. "I'm stopping you from being pathetic, but if you may, then fine, I just wanted to help" said the other twin, smiling at Lucy and walking away. Taril looked at her and followed his brother, feeling utterly unhappy and angry at himself. "Lucy are you alright?" asked Zerind, holding her by the waist. "I am fine, I just hope that he is" she said, smiling tenderly at him. The prince smiled and kissed her, pecking her, as he wasn't bold enough to try anything else before she let him. Taril saw this and a tear of anger managed to escape from his eyes. "You will get over this and find a new love" said Ameril, tapping his shoulder. "You are one to talk" said Taril. "I have already, haven't I told you in my letters? I've became good friends with Princess Katine, she is a wonderful girl" said Ameril smiling. "Good for you, but I can't stand Lucy being with that... prince" said Taril angrily.

Emperor Keerthinath was beaming, his eyes were darting over every corner of the half rebuilt castle, wanting to take in everything he could, he had read so much about Cair Paravel, he had dreamed about it when he was a kid and now he could not believe he was standing there. He distracted from his thoughts when Peter and Maram approached him, being joined by some other kings and queens too. "Cairrr Parravel is incrrredible! The strrructurres arrre verrrry beautiful" said King Pyotr. "It was indeed, we are hoping it will be finished soon, so you can appreciate it in its whole splendour" said Peter. "I have dreamt of being in this place" said Empress Akshamala, her eyes shining in amazement. "We are honoured that you are here, the trip must have been long" said Maram. "Oh, it was worthy, we couldn't just waste such an opportunity, especially after being invited" said the emperor. Aslan walked towards them, smiling at the people who moved to let him pass. "Oh my, I can't believe I am actually meeting you, Your Excellence" said the Emperor, bowing deeply. "Emperor Keerthinath of Krasjhali, I am most pleased to meet you and your wife too" said the lion in his great voice. "I never thought I'd have the honour to meet you, Great Aslan" said the emperor, who looked like he was going to pass out really soon. "Dear son, be prepared" said Aslan turning to Peter. "Prepared for what Aslan?" asked the king. Aslan just looked to the side, as a rather plum man was approaching them.

The lion retired, moving to talk with yet another group of monarchs. "High King Peter, it's an immense honour" said the man. "I apologize, I don't think we have met before" said Peter. "I am Lord Kronos, from the calimerian court" responded the man, inclining his head a little. "It's a pleasure" said Peter. They chatted for a while, about very casual things, being joined by Caspian later. "Sister, Queen Kadja wants to meet you, she is actually presenting her newborn" said the telmarine. Maram gave a squeal and excused herself, marching towards the Queen of Dralionlir, followed by Akshamala, so the men remained chatting. "So, how old is King Edmund?" asked the foreign lord. "He is fifteen" answered Caspian, getting slightly wary. "Oh, he's so young, and already married and soon to be a father, it's impressive. The bride is Lord Damian's daughter, isn't she? If my daughter had being with child that young I would have sent her away" said the Lord. Caspian and Peter said nothing. "I am sorry for asking this, but are you sure she didn't do that just to be sure she was going to become a queen? I know plenty of women that would do that" commented the lord. "With all respect, Lord Kronos, I consider that you are acting extremely rude against Queen Lia" said Emperor Keerthinath. "Dear Emperor, I believe you wouldn't like your children to be fooled that way" said Kronos. "Maybe because you have just met that kind of women" said Pyotr. "I am merely expressing my concern about the young king's early marriage" said the lord. "You should choose your words better, Lord Kronos, I don't think you want to be the one that causes enmity between Narnia and Calimera" said King Haagen, joining the discussion. "I'm just saying that you shouldn't trust that girl, who knows what she really wants with this marriage, after all, people from Archeland are not trustworthy". Caspian unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the man's throat. "I want to see if you dare to speak wrong about Lia or her family again now. You don't deserve to step on the same room than them, they are far better people than you" said the King, his eyes blazing a fire of deep disgust. "King Caspian, please, why are you threatening one of my lords" asked King Makis running to where they all where. "He dared to insult the Archeland court" said Peter. "I deeply apologize, please, I'll handle this" said the calimerian king. "Lord Kronos, you are expelled from every territory of Narnia, starting from this moment" said Peter. Two bulky centaurs took the hoofing man in their grips and got him out of the castle. "I am terribly sorry, I shall punish him severely when I get back to Calimera" said the King, bowing. "Do not apologize, I suspect he said all that to cause a conflict between our nations. I recommend you to keep an eye open for traitors in your court, My King, and do not worry, Calimera is still a dear friend of Narnia" said Caspian, pulling his sword back to its scabbard.

Edmund and Lia were dancing slowly, focusing on the proximity of eachother, taking in the feeling of being husband and wife. "Have I told you that you look astonishingly beautiful today" whispered the king. "No you haven't" said Lia, smiling gently at him. "Well you are, simply radiant" he said. Her smile grew even bigger and pressed herself closer to him. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Better than ever" He smiled, caressing her stomach softly. Lia took his hand and they sat down, right next to where Cas and Orion where playing. "Hello little mates!" said Edmund. "Papa!" said Cas excitedly. "No I'm not your father, I've got no tan" said Edmund, tapping the prince's petit nose. Orion crawled closer and asked to be held up. As soon as he was at eye level with his uncle, he hugged him, his little hands tapping the king's back. "Oh, isn't he just so cute!" exclaimed Lia. "Yes, he likes to hug" said Edmund. The golden haired prince returned to the floor, minutes after, returning to his game. Cas, then, took a stuffed animal close to him, and threw it at his cousin, giggling. Orion yelled loudly at the aggression, his parents attending at the call. "What happened?" asked Peter, holding Orion to his chest. "Cas threw that stuffed cat at him" said Edmund. "Cas, it is not nice to hit people" said Maram to the boy calmly. Cas looked at her guiltily and then pouted. "Oh come on, I know you're not going to do it again" said Maram, taking the boy in her hold and kissing his forehead. The boy shifted and reached to tap Orion's back. "Oh, you see, Orion, Cas is apologizing" said Peter. Orion looked tearly at him and then at Cas, whose big blue eyes looking expectantly at him. Orion babbled some nonsense and Cas answered, both starting a babbled discussion, earning a chorus of laughter from the adults. Cas scratched his eye and rested his head on Maram's shoulder indicating that he wanted to sleep. "Come on you two, its nappy time" she said and both she and Peter went upstairs, leaving the boys under the nannies care. "Soon that will be us" said Lia. Edmund nodded, imagining how his future child will be.

Caspian and Susan were talking to King Haagen and his wife. "When are we going to hear from another heir of yours?" asked the king. Caspian and Susan looked at eachother and smiled. "We are waiting for little Caspian to grow up a little more, he still quite needy" said Susan, embracing Caspian. "Right right, you're still young, you do well in waiting" said King Haagen smiling. "For now, I guess Edmund will be the next to have an heir" said Caspian. "Oh very true, I am really happy for them" commented Kadja.

Lucy and Zerind were dancing, both laughing at their failed attempts to learn the steps some fauns were teaching them. Taril was watching them not far from there, as he had done for the entire party. He had to do something to get Lucy's attention, but she was practically stuck to that boy. Fortunately for him, Zerind moved to get them some drinks, and Taril approached the Queen. "Please Lucy listen to me" he said. Lucy rolled her eyes and turned, looking to be on the limit of her patience. "I don't want to hear you" she said in a warning tone. "But you have to" insisted the boy. "Since when I take orders from you" she hissed, looking pretty much alike Ed. "Since it's important" answered the boy. "I am not obliged to do it. Learn how to behave first" she said, and made to turn away, but Taril grabbed her arm. "Let go, I'm warning you" she said, getting more and more irritated by the second. Caspian slipped between the mass of people, ready to intervene. "I won't let go of you till you hear me out" said Taril. Lucy tried to yank her arm from his hold, but he it was too strong. "You are hurting me" she said. "Lucy, please, I love you". "if you loved me you would let me go, and do as I tell you" she said. "I can't stand to see you with that prince!" he said, and in one swift pull, he planted a kiss on her lips. she pushed him violently and did the unexpected. A slap sounded across the room, being slightly muffled by the music. Taril held his cheek, a shocked expression in his face. "I will do it again if you continue insisting" she said, not looking even remotely sorry for hitting him. By then, Peter and Edmund had joined Caspian and were watching the scene, ready to jump at the boy in case things got out of hand. "The Lucy I know wouldn't dare to do that" said Taril. "True, but you deserve it, look at yourself, you have absolutely no respect for anything! You are a selfish boy, do everyone a favour and grow up, when you do you will see why listening to you is pointless" said the queen, resembling the once older Lucy. Zerind returned with the goblets and made to intervene, but was stopped by both Ed and Caspian blocking his way with their arms. "That guy has changed your mind!" shouted Taril, starting to freak as he was losing the battle. "Shut up! I've been patient enough to listen to your tantrum, now go away, and it's an order" she said. Peter and Edmund took it as a cue and grabbed Taril by the arms, lifting him of the ground and taking him out of the room. Caspian moved close to Lucy, taking her hand and running to an adjacent room.

"You did very well, little sister" said Caspian, smiling at Lucy. "Yeah, he was getting on my nerves" she said. "I just think I was a lil cruel with him". "Sometimes we have to be determined and act strongly, even if it gets rude, to make ourselves understood. If you were sweet with Taril again, who knows what he could have done next" said Caspian. "I know, but still I don't like to act like that" said Lucy, fiddling with the skirt of her dress. "Well, you can always count on us to give you a hand, just say it and Edmund, Peter and I will make sure you're not bothered" said Caspian smiling at her. "God you three are overprotective" said Lucy jokingly. "And Caspian, in case you haven't noticed, we are in a broom closet" she said, laughing at his face. "Right, I had the impression we were going to another room, I don't know Cair as you do, little queen" he said, opening the door and letting her go first. She run towards Zerind, who was still holding the two goblets. "Lucy! are you alight?!" said the prince, spilling some of the juice in his robes from excitement. Lucy laughed at this and took her handkerchief, the same that she had once lent to Mr. Tumnus, and started wiping the affected area. "I am sorry for not being there to protect you from that beast" he said, smiling at how delicately she was wiping the stain on his chest. "How could you know, don't worry" she said. "But you, my sweet lady, are as fierce as a tiger, I am certainly amazed" he said, caressing her arm. She smiled sweetly, Zerind was definitely the right choice.

Edmund and Peter dropped the boy on the garden and instructed the centaurs not to let him close of Lucy, Peter wanted to get him out of the castle, but Edmund made him see that letting him there was rather a consideration towards Lord Damian other than to Taril. "Just because I really appreciate him, and he's your father in law" said Peter smiling at the end. Edmund returned next to his sweet love, giving her a sweet sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Where were you?" asked the queen. "Lucy needed my assistance" he said, throwing a meaningful look, expressing he was going to tell her everything later. "Oh aren't you two just the cutest couple" said Queen Raisa. The three chatted for a while, but then they were interrupted by a conversation that had Ed's blood boiling with fury. "...I was supposed to marry her, but well she wasn't that good option anyway. And did you notice? She is expecting now, guess that groom of hers is a real idiot" said a male voice, not too far from them. The king spotted the guy who was talking and he silently moved closer to him.

His offensive conversation had already gotten the attention of other monarchs, who were looking unbelievingly at the man. "So who is that guy anyway? Someone of the narnian court, I don't think he's even a lord, not that she deserves that either. I know I'd win a match easily against him, he looks like he's not capable of holding a sword, I think it's rather a shiny accessory on his belt" he said chortling at his own poor joke. "Oh well, rather than a shiny accessory as you put it, I think it comes very handle to take care of people like you" said Edmund from his place between the crowd. The boy turned looking for the source of the voice, as the crowd open to reveal Edmund, his features obscured, but with a pleased smile on his lips. "Oh just the person we were talking about" said the boy. "Your sarcasm can get you to spend the night on the dungeons" said Edmund, looking at his fingernails. "Oh, the groom has spoken, guess you do have the authority to get me arrested then?" he asked boldly. "Stop it Quinram, you don't know who you're talking to!" hissed someone in the crowd. "Oh dear, and to think I was going to marry that cretin" said Lia, who was being held in place by the Varekai queen. "I guess it's you, boy, who don't know who you are talking to, let me enlighten you, I am Lord Quinram of Noubouriet" said the boy, taking out his sword. "I wouldn't say it's a pleasure. King Edmund, The Just" said Ed, smirking in the most devilish way. As soon as the words left his mouth, colour drained from the lord's face, the hand holding the sword starting to shake. "You are the legendary king? You've got to be joking" he said, his voice breaking a little. "I am sorry if I didn't meet your expectations" said Edmund, walking closer to him, the tip of the sword almost touching his chest. Quinram stepped back, but as soon as he moved, Edmund pushed the blade aside with his arm and in a delicate, clean move, he tripped the boy and caught his sword, pointing it at the man's throat. By then, the whole bunch of guests had stopped to see, and Keerthinath even started a clapping round. Some other guests started whistling and then most of the room was cheering at Edmund, a minotaur grabbing the lord by his robes and carrying him out of the room.

"What's with the guests today!" said Caspian, moving through the crowd. "Did you have more trouble?" asked Edmund, straightening his clothes. "Um well, there was a lord.. but never mind" said the telmarine. Edmund took a goblet from the nearest table and hit it with a fork. "Can I have your attention please" he said, his deep voice echoing on the room. "I'd rather ask the people who are here to make nasty remarks about me, my wife or my family, to leave voluntarily, this is a very enjoyable celebration and I would like not to have anymore displeasing encounters" he said. Caspian joined his brother, and lifted his goblet in the air. "Long Live King Edmund!" he cheered. The room exploded in a huge cheer, everybody imitating the High King.

The party continued swiftly for hours, morning turning into the late afternoon and soon turning into night, all sweetened by the enthusiastic music and wine. Peter and Caspian were sitting at a table on the outdoors close to a fire, laughing at King Cseke's jokes. Several bottles of wine had been brought and retired from their table, the liquid disappearing fast. Needless to say the kings were all giddy, some laughing at the smallest things. Emperor Keerthinath was in a state of permanent laughter, all caused by a wine stain in King Gaetan's beard. King Makis seemed to be having a hard time coordinating his arm to place his goblet on his lips, spilling half of its contents on his neighbours. Peter burst in a crazy loud laughter at the chain of events that took place after that. As King Makis failed his attempt on drinking, he pushed King Haagen, who was so drunk that feel backwards on his chair, pulling King Pyotr with him, whose leg hit Caspian in the back, making him turn his full goblet on his face and clothes. Poor king Aurek couldn't barely be disturbed as he was snoring loudly, his head supported by the table. Edmund was watching the show, laughing sometimes, but stopping the fauns of giving them even more wine, Peter sure was going to turn even a brighter shade of red if he drank more. Soon the men started singing a known song, but each of them singing at their own accord, making it sound more like someone was torturing a cat. When the song finished, Caspian raised from his seat, knocking the empty goblets from the table with his knees, but he could care less. He zigzagged on the room looking for Susan. Peter followed him, trying to decide which of his two visions was the straighter one. Both men were so utterly drunk that ended up crashing between themselves, making Edmund roll his head off in laughter.

Caspian opened his eyes to find Susan staring at him. "Oh hello love" he said smiling. "Come on, you are very drunk" she said, helping him from the ground. She herself was a lil dizzy too, but not enough to disturb her walking. "Why don't we stay longer?" asked the king, slurring slightly. "Because you're drunk" answered the queen. "I had a little too much" he said. "A big little too much" she corrected. She helped him towards their room. She left him alone to undress, but had to rescue him, as his balance was greatly affected and fell while trying to take off his trousers. "Oh dear..." she said, picking him up, he smiled at her, apparently alcohol helped him not to feel pain. Once she had take his shirt of and was about to help him with the rest, a warm breath on her check stopped her, as Caspian had started nibbling her ear softly, causing her to shiver. "You look so beautiful" he whispered. She said nothing, closing her eyes to enjoy his ministrations softly. Her dress was half untied, so it was quite easy for him to slip it off, placing fervent, whine scented kisses on one of her creamy shoulders. Their pyjamas were soon forgotten, being thrown away with the rest of their clothes. Both of them had a warm night, being heated by their intense, passionate love making.

Maram giggled as her husband tried to rise from the floor, where he had stayed after some minutes after he was violently thrown away by Caspian. "You are too drunk" she said, giggling some more. "You are too" he said, finally getting up, stumbling a little on the side. "Not as much as you" she answered. "King Peter, what a wonderful party! We should do this more frequently" said King Haagen, tumbling a little to his side when lifting his goblet towards the younger king. "We should indeed" slurred Peter back. "I believe Keerthinath is the one who has enjoyed the most, look at him there" said Haagen. The emperor was dancing lively with his wife, his movements incredibly precise, singing to the music, which of course had nothing to do with his rhythm.

The next morning, the castle woke up with grunts and complaints. From the three narnian kings, Ed was the one that had the mildest hangover, being able to come out of his room, and bear the light of the corridors.

Susan got dressed and decided to wake Caspian up, claiming he needed to have a decent breakfast. "I don't want to wake up" he said, his voice muffled from under his pillow and covers. "Oh, Caspian, come on" she said, trying to pull the covers from him, but couldn't. "I have a horrible headache my love, please don't torture me by making me go outside, there's too much light" he pleaded. "Oh, fine, I'll ask for our breakfast to be brought here" she said. As she got out of her room, she encountered Maram, who was wincing and covering her face. "Hangover?" she asked. "Yes, a bad one, I think my head is going to crack in two" said the second queen. "How's Peter?" asked Susan. "Worse, he bolted to the bathroom and yelled at the light, it was quite funny to tell the truth" said Maram. "Want me to ask your breakfast too?" offered Susan. "Oh, please! That would be just lovely" said the queen, thanking Susan and moving back inside her room, marching to help Peter. "Oh dear, are you feeling better?" she asked. "Speak lower, please" he said, whispering, grabbing his head. "Well, my stomach is indeed feeling better, but my head is still about to explode". "Poor you, I guess we can always rest in here for a while longer, I'll ask the maids to bring Trufflehunter" Maram whispered, caressing Peter's check.

In the dining room, Lucy was chatting with Zerind, laughing from time to time. Edmund was lovingly telling sweet nothings to Lia, who smiled and complimented him too. "Hi Su!" chirped Lucy, noticing her sister. "Good morning everybody" she said politely. "Where are the rest?" asked Edmund. "Sleeping I guess, the maids told me that most of our royal guests have decided to rest in their rooms, guess they are as bad as Peter and Caspian" she said. "Oh yes, they should be veery hangover, they had at least four bottles of wine each" said Edmund smirking. "Join us for Breakfast?". "No, id ask the maids to bring it up, I'll make Caspian some company" responded Susan.

Back upstairs, Cas managed to escape from the nannies, who were distracted by the many breakfasts being take to the different rooms. He crawled down the corridor and entered to one of the rooms. A grunt was heard from the inside, as light entered the room, a fuzzy haired head appearing from under the covers, looking at who could have committed such indelicacy. "Papa!" yelled the little prince, smiling and crawling towards the bed. "Cas, what are you doing here, son, actually, I wonder how you got here" said Caspian, moving to get a hold on his pyjama trousers and putting them under the covers. Cas crawled closer to the bed, and grabbing the covers, raised to his feet, smiling. "Oh look at you! I'm very proud!" said Caspian, lifting him in his arms, and pulling the covers over both. Susan returned, surprised to see Cas in there too. "How did he get here?" asked the queen. "Crawling" said Caspian, matter of factly. Susan rolled her eyes, and kiss her son's head. "Oh look what he can do" said Caspian, taking Cas' hands and lifting him. The prince stood there, smiling at his achievement.

Later on that morning, Trufflehunter was running madly over the castle, delivering jars full of his hangover beverage, hoping to calm the nasty feeling in the monarchs. Peter welcomed him in the room with a groan, covering his eyes from the light. "My King, drink this every twenty minutes, it should make you feel better in about two hours" said the gentle badger. Peter nodded softly, as every movement gave him a bolt of pain. The badger smiled and exited the room, saluting Maram, who had gone to retrieve Orion from his room. "My Queen, you should drink some of the beverage too" said the badger before closing the door. Orion started babbling, shaking his hand at the door, as if saying bye to Trufflehunter. "Oh you're so cute!" whispered Maram, not wanting to bother Peter. The baby giggled, eliciting another groan on his father. "Orion, daddy is sick, so we have to be quiet, alright?" said Maram, leaving Orion to crawl on the bed. Orion approached the very grumpy Peter and sat, looking at him with his big blue eyes. Peter looked at him, smiling, as the boy was looking at him, admiring his face while chewing his finger. Orion moved again, this time kneeling next to the king, supporting himself on Peter's chest. "Papa" he said, his voice very low. Maram couldn't help but squeal, making Peter wince. Peter hugged his son, not caring about the drilling in his head. "I love you little one" he whispered. Orion babbled a response, resting his head on his father's chest.

**AN: so, Narnia goes back to normal on the next chapter, and I think I'll put a lil drama in between of veery funny situations that will arise... all I can tell you is that Lia will get moody and winter starts... please review!! I love to know what you think!!! **

**See you next chapter!! Cheers!**


	19. Chapter 19: A Series Of Events

**Hi again!!!! New chapter up!!!I hope you like it, I decided to make lil funny stories and put them all together in here. There is a lil drama, but it will all end well, as well as some good news!!!**

**I want to thank Stardust for the great idea she gave me, thanks a lot!!! I will specify what part at the end.**

**Enjoy the chapter!!!**

Chapter 19: A Series of Events

The sun was setting when all the monarchs came out of their rooms, some holding ice to their heads, and others holding some of the covers close to their bodies.

They were all in the library, all the windows closed and few candles lit, so the room had this very gloomy aspect. Most of the queens were feeling well, with the exceptions of Akshamala and Maram, who had mild headaches. They were all speaking low, as several had still great migraines going on. "We look like vampires, being afraid of light" said Peter, moving the ice pack in his forehead. He was thrown on a nice plump armchair, so where the rest of the monarchs. Keerthinath, Haagen and Cseke had dark bags under their eyes and seemed to be the most affected by the wine, as they were quite pale and trembling. "That wine is going to be the end of me" claimed Haagen, grabbing the other cover that Caspian passed him. The High King of Narnia was feeling better than in the morning, but still unwelcomed light greatly. "I was going to ask you, Monarchs of Narnia, if we could visit the legendary places of Narnia today, but in this condition and given the hour, I'd rather ask you to do this tomorrow" asked Makis. "Sure, dear king, but tell me which places would you like to visit?" asked Peter. "Oh well, the beach, they say the views from in here are incredibly beautiful, the plains in Beruna, Aslan's How, The Stone Table, I am really excited about being in the place where you defeated the telmarines, and I would also want to see the legendary Lamp Post that marked your entrance to Narnia" said the King, his eyes shining at imagining those places. Peter stiffed a little, the last time they saw the Lamp Post, they returned to their world, and he didn't want that to happen again. "I guess we can visit all those places, but one, I believe the Lamp Post is long lost, and the area is pretty inaccessible now" said Caspian, who had notice the uneasiness of his fellow king.

Next morning came much more pleasant for the royal inhabitants. Right after breakfast, they all moved to see the beach from one of the terraces, earning several exclamations from the guests. They then organized horses and carriages to go to Beruna and Aslan's How, making the Krasjhali monarchy go wild in excitement. Reaching the entrance of the Stone Table, most of the monarchs were pointing and commenting the places from the battle against the telmarine army. "Oh look, in here is where King Peter and Miraz fought!! And you can see the mark of King Caspian's blade on the ground there!" commented Keerthinath, who resembled a child in an amusement park. They all spent the day touring around the places, finally returning to the telmarine castle, as the refurbishment of Cair needed to continue.

The girls had arrived before the men, as some had little children with them. Susan was bending over, holding Cas by his hands, helping him try his first walking attempts. He was pretty excited about his new discovery and practically forced people to help him on his trying, so Susan and mostly every other queen had spent the day, walking him all over the place. Orion, of course, couldn't stay behind, seeing that his cousin was getting a lot more attention, and decided to try to walk too, managing to fall and bump his head on a chair, erupting in an extremely loud shriek. After a good time of being comforted, kissed, hugged and spoiled by his mum, he tried to stand again, this time helped by Maram. Soon she too, was walking around, holding his hands, while he giggled merrily, feeling accomplished.

Peter ran to them, smiling broadly at his son, who wanted to go faster as his legs could take him to reach him. Peter lifted him in his arms, ticking him and praising him like no other. The boy seemed to be glowing with joy, laughing and squirming in his dad's arms.

The foreign visitors left three days later, but the telmarine castle did not return to total calm right away. The Kings and Queens of Old, plus Maram and Caspian had decided to have a very private party for Lia's coronation, as she wasn't officially a Queen yet. The girl protested saying that she didn't really care, but the rest insisted on giving the party, in the woods, surrounded by their narnian friends. Lord Damian was invited, but he prudently sent Taril back to Archeland, as he was later informed of his awful behaviour against Queen Lucy, and Ameril returned with King Aurek back to Koperskai-Candem. Zerind was allowed to stay in Narnia, with the only condition of behaving well, threatened that if he did even the tiniest of things wrong, he was going to be immediately sent back home.

The forest wasn't even decorated for the event, autumn bringing the colours to the dry leaves of the trees, everything tinted in gold, reds and browns. Aslan was waiting on top of a very low hill, a wooden chair standing on his side and Glenstorm holding a silver tray, on which a sparkling thin leaflet which had a huge silver flower on one side, all sprinkled with a stardust of diamonds, stood.

The rest of the monarchs were on the sides, waiting expectantly at the new queen's appearance. Lia entered the slightly crowded forest holding hands with two faun children, more dancing around her. She was wearing an earthy brown dress, slightly loose, but not enough to hide her slowly growing belly. The fauns left her where the little slope started and she climbed without much effort smiling at the Great Lion.

"Narnia has already welcomed you as its queen, this crown is only for others to recognize you as such" said Aslan. Lia then kneeled, helped by the fauns, and Glenstorm placed the beautiful crown on her head. "Raise, Queen Lia, The Pure" spoke Aslan again, the echo of his voice waking the trees up and starting the music. Lia walked towards Ed, who enveloped her in a tight hug and then kissed her. The spent the rest of the day there, enjoying the noisy chit chat.

Trees danced around everyone, stopping by and bowing at Lia, who smiled at them. other younger trees stopped and bent towards her belly, saluting whoever was inside. Edmund spent with her all the time, unconsciously rubbing her belly from time to time.

"Our blades are at your service, Dear Queen, just say it and we won't hesitate in fighting for you" said Reepicheep and his gang bowing at Lia. "Thanks you very much, I'll keep it in mind" she said. Glenstorm approached next. "The stars have blessed us bringing Your Highness to us, and so they will guide your way all along, promising very happy moments in your future" he said, making a simple inclination with his head. Edmund smiled at him and Lia hugged him gently.

Cas and Orion, taking advantage of not being under surveillance, crawled towards Aslan, both intrigued at him. "Dear little ones" said Aslan, resting on the floor and smiling tenderly at him. Cas giggled and crawled closer, extending his hand to touch Aslan's mane. He giggled at the feeling and immersed himself on it, giggling even louder. Orion, being as cuddly as he was, crawled as fast as he could and hugged the Lion too, causing his resonant deep laugh to be heard. Aslan loved children and they loved him, so both princes were having the time of their lives playing with him. Cas soon stood on his feet, supporting himself with one hand on Aslan's side, Orion looking at him interestedly. As his father, Caspian the XI was quite adventurous, even at his short age, so he decided to try to step forward without someone holding his hands. Aslan's paw stopped him from hitting the ground as he wobbled and fell forward. As soon as he was back sitting, he giggled, having loved the feeling greatly. "Things come at their time, little prince, but we can expect great things from you, seeing how eager you are from learning new things" smiled Aslan. "Oh there you are" said Susan walking towards them and sitting on the ground. "We've missed you a lot Aslan" she said, lifting Cas with her arm and offering it as his support. "I have missed you too, dear child, but it's time for me to go again. I'll be back not once, not twice, but as long as you remember me" said the Lion standing. "Then that is a promise of endless visits" said the Queen, standing as well, picking Cas up. "Farewell and we'll see eachother soon" said the Lion, turning away and disappearing through the woods. "Papa!" said Cas, watching to where Aslan was standing seconds before. "No sweetheart, that's Aslan" said Susan, looking at the same spot. "Alan" said a voice on her legs, Orion holding one of them within his hands, not being confident enough to try to stand up without any support. "Yes, darling, Aslan" she said.

Months passed and the tree leaves slowly fell, indicating the arrival of winter. Caspian groaned when the first snow started falling, he didn't hate winter, but he disliked cold. Cas' first birthday was approaching, so was Orion's, so they decided to celebrate both at the same time, in a date in between both birthdates.

The three kings were locked in the kitchen, flour, eggs, milk and some other ingredients standing before them, being looked as if expected to start dancing and singing at any moment. "So what do we do?" asked Caspian. "Mix everything" suggested Edmund. "Don't be silly, mum didn't do it like that" said Peter. The other two kings looked at him expectantly. "Ok alright, let's mix everything" he said, not finding any other way to get over whit their dilemma. "How can they break and egg without it exploding on their hands" said Edmund, referring to the girls. "Practice I guess" said Caspian, who was paying attention at the exact quantity of Milk he was pouring on a cup. When they had a quite homogeneous mix, both Caspian and Ed turned towards the middle king again, waiting for what to do next. "I guess is bankable now" said Peter, poking the dough with his finger. After some minutes, the dough was resting inside the oven, the only clean place of the whole kitchen, as the guys had managed to spill every ingredient all over the place. Edmund had failed cracking the eggs open at least five times, so the rest of those eggs were laying on the counter, yolk and whites spilled everywhere. Caspian was in charge of measuring everything, but knocked half of the flour pack on the table, dropped the sugar cup on the floor and dropped half a bottle of milk a little forward. Peter, who had the brilliant idea of mixing everything with his hands, had left his hand marks over mostly every surface. "How long do you guess we have to leave it there?" asked Edmund. "I don't know, about three hours?" said Peter. Feeling quite satisfied with themselves, they decided to go get cleaned, but unfortunately for Peter, he didn't see the little puddle of milk right in front of him and slipped, falling right on his bum. Edmund started laughing openly. "Caspiaaan!!" yelled Peter, grabbing the closest object to him, and egg, and aiming at Caspian. the king had bright yellow yolk dripping from his jaw, looking about to kill Peter. He took a handful of flour from a nearby pack and blew it on Peter, who was instantly covered in the white powder. Ed, who was already holding the counter for support, started laughing even harder, tears forming in his eyes. "Shut up!" said Peter, throwing another egg at him, hitting him in the chest. Edmund hated to be dirty, unless he needed to, so having a sticky substance on his robes drove him over the limit. Grabbing some of the dough left on the bowl, he smeared it on Peter's face and hair.

Caspian, who was about to stick the butter spoon on Ed's neck, stopped dead in his tracks, as the door opened, revealing Susan. A loud horrified shriek was heard all over the castle and its surroundings, as Susan saw the state of the kitchen. "WHAT IS ALL THIS!!" she bellowed. "WE...were..um... making a cake?" said Peter, who looked as a very exotic abstract piece of art. "Are you making it the size of this kitchen! Look at all this mess!"she said, pointing at the sides. "Sorry Su" said Edmund. "Go get you're baths this instant, AFTER that you come to apologize to the servants!" she said, slamming the door behind her. The three men looked at eachother. "I think that calling her The Gentle will simply not do in days like this" said Edmund.

When the men returned from their baths, servants were running all over, most of them carrying buckets of water. "What happened?" asked Caspian. "The cake you were doing Your Majesties, it got on fire" said one of the maids hurrying to empty the bucket over the oven.

The trio of Kings were expecting Susan to spit fire at this, but she just laughed extremely loud, having to sit down for some minutes to get a hold on her laughter. "Su it's not that funny" said Ed, looking at her with one brow raised. "Oh well, it is" she said, smiling at them. Lucy and the other girls came running down the stairs, all except Lia, who took quite longer, and they all giggled at the state of the kitchen, covered in black, thick soot. "Oh right, you both won" said Lucy, handing a gold coin to Susan and another to Maram. Lia imitated her. "You placed a bet?" asked Caspian, who couldn't believe that his wife could do that. "Yes, I am sorry but I know you both have two left hands when it comes to cooking" Susan said pointing at Peter and Edmund. "And I know you, dear brother, never showed any talent when it came to cooking, rather in pyrotechnics, cause all your pancakes got on fire" said Maram, smiling at Caspian. "I had faith on you" said Lucy. "I now learned not to let you go experiment in the kitchen, my dear" said Lia, caressing her now very evident belly. She then let out a yell and grabbed her stomach, bending over in pain. "Lia, what's wrong?" said Susan alarmed. "It hurts!" she said. Between the three men, they carried her to the closest bedroom, which happened to be Lucy's and laid her on the bed, Lucy had ran as fast as she could to get the nurse. "Lia, try to hold on, you can't give birth now, it's too early" said Susan. "I know, I'm trying" said the girl, her eyes shut at the pain. The nurse arrived and shooed everyone out, only allowing Maram and Susan to stay. "Why do we always get shooed off!" exclaimed Edmund, who was pale, wanting desperately to be inside with his wife. "I believe they need space" said Caspian, who was worried too. "All we can do is wait" said Peter, placing a comforting hand on Ed's shoulder. Lucy said nothing, she just hugged Ed from behind, resting her cheek on his back.

Inside the room, the nurse started examining Lia, asking the other two queens to wipe her forehead and feel Lia's belly for any signs of the baby. Maram took care of the wiping, and Susan was focusing entirely on anything she could feel in her hands. "I felt something like a head" she said after some minutes, relieved. "It's a good sign, she didn't loose any blood, so that indicates that the baby is fine, what has me puzzled is the size of her belly, do you think...?" said the nurse looking at Susan. "I believe so" answered the queen.

It was the late afternoon when they all came out, leaving Lia to rest a little. "What happened, is she ok? Is the baby alright? She didn't... miscarriage, right?" asked Edmund, jumping from his seat, his voice trembling in fear. "No, she didn't, she is fine, everything is ok, at least we controlled the situation before it ended in a catastrophe" said the nurse, bowing at them and retreating back to her duties. "Ed, we have news" said Maram. "I think is better that we tell both Lia and Ed at the same time" said Susan. "Are they good news?" asked Edmund. "Yes, very" was all Susan said.

Lia woke up a couple of hours later, smiling at having all her family surrounding her. "How are you feeling dear" asked Maram from an armchair close to her. "I am well, is my baby alright?" she said, biting her lip. "Yes, do not worry, you just need to stay in bed for a day, to make sure nothing happens again" responded Maram. "You said you had news, for both of us" said Edmund, moving to lie next to his queen. "Oh well, you should be very happy dears" said Maram, indicating Susan to continue. "You are expecting not just one baby, but two" said the queen. Edmund looked as if someone had just told him he had won the lottery. "We are having... twins?" he said. Susan nodded. He could believe it at first, but then started jumping all over, bending from time to time to kiss Lia. The pure queen, not being able to much as much, just moved her arms and feet in a happy dance, cheering and yelping, sporting a bright smile on her face. "Woah, Ed, well done!!" said Peter, clapping his brother on the back. "Very lucky indeed, brother" said Caspian ruffling the boy's hair.

Two weeks after this, the tearoom was filled with coloured garlands everywhere, a bright poster with a huge "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAS AND ORION" made by Lucy. two cakes were standing on a table, one blue and one green, each with a single candle standing on the centre. Both princes were beaming at the amount of attention they got from everyone around them. They were dressed in their best clothes, Cas wearing a light blue set, and Orion the same but in green. Caspian and Peter were really proud of their sons, and were parading with them all around the room, which was hosting all the very close friends. The girls have made the cakes, not letting the guys help after their little disaster some time ago. The dwarves had sent two beautiful wooden horses for the princes, who didn't see them till after the party, as they were distracted by so many other stuff.

The time arrived for them to blow the candles, being held in place by Susan and Maram respectively. They were helped by their mothers to actually blow the candles, as both were looking at them wondering what to do. Cheers and clapping were heard on the room, and laughter erupted when both babies clapped too. Lucy smiled proudly, as she had spent the last week teaching them how to do it properly.

The cake was divided and every guest had a piece, all commenting on how good it was. The princes made a big mess with it, the queens finding chocolate even in their ears. Sticky hands had smeared the frosting all over their clothes, face and hair, so, excusing themselves politely, the queen took the children to a well deserved bath. "It's been a year already" commented Caspian. "Yes, a wonderful year, we didn't imagine they were going to bring us so much happiness back then" said Peter. "Should we be expecting another nephew from you?" asked both men at the same time. "I guess, so I would like as many children as possible" said Caspian. "Me too, but I'll be happy with another one for the moment. It's up to the girls to decide when" said Peter.

On the next days, snow fell silently everyday, bringing a thicker cover over Narnia. "Come on Caspian! snow is fun!" whined Lucy, pushing Caspian by the arm. "Telmarines don't like cold" said the king. "Then put a coat" replied the girl. "What's with you today, you weren't that excited last winter" said Caspian. "Well, both Maram and Susan had to take care of Orion and Cas, so they couldn't come out to play" said Lucy, looking up at Caspian. "What can you possibly play in the snow?" he asked. "Caspian, you've got to be joking me" said the queen, unbelievingly. "I've already told you, telmarines don't like snow, and when I was a kid I was forbidden to go out of the castle in winter" he said. "Oh that's so sad!" said Lucy. "Come on, Susan and the rest are already out, even Lia and the kids are there". Caspian sighed and went to retrieve his warmest coat and thicker boots, it was impossible to deny anything to Lucy, she definitely never gave up.

"I brought him" shouted Lucy to the people ahead of her. Susan and Maram where helping the little princes stand up, the two being very eager to grab the white snow at their feet. Orion sneezed, setting the motherly alarm in both queens, who thought they could catch a cold, and quickly asked some maids to take them both upstairs and give them some hot soup. Edmund was also concerned about Lia's heath, but the girl insisted on staying, wanting to know what kind of games they played in winter. He agreed after some pouting, but taking out as many covers as he could carry and wrapping her from head to toe. "Are you warm enough?" he asked. "I think I am so warm I'll be melting the snow around me" she said. Edmund chuckled. "So, do we stay standing in the snow all day?" asked Caspian. Susan smiled at him, looking at something behind his back. He turned to see what it was and was awarded by a snowball hitting him straight in the face. Lucy giggled and grabbed some more snow. "Oh I get what you do know" he said, grabbing some snow himself. "Snowball fight!" yelled Edmund, grabbing a handful of snow and trying to look for a place to cover. Susan was siding with Caspian, and certainly Peter was going to be on Maram's team. Zerind was already helping Lucy. "Hey that's not fair, I don't have a team!" he yelled. "We are not doing teams!" yelled Susan as she splattered a round white snowball in Caspian's head. The telmarine cringed but laughed a second after, aiming his next ball at her. Lia was laughing a lot at the battle in front of her. Caspian and Maram were still having some trouble, but learned fast and they were almost as good as the others.

Edmund, being the fastest runner of the family, managed to dodge most of the snow aimed at him, but Lucy seemed to know exactly when to get him. Edmund was currently tiptoeing behind Peter, who was focused on watching the rest of the players, and shoved a quite big quantity of snow down his collar, making the middle king yell and start squirming to get the snow out of his robes. "You are so dead, Edmund" bellowed Peter, chasing the just king all around. Caspian joined the chasing too, and managed to trip Edmund, making a call for everyone to attack him. "NOOO!" yelled Ed, before he was covered in several snowballs. Lucy took pity on him and threw one at Peter, impacting his shoulder. The war started again and lasted for another hour, Susan calling it off when she noticed that Lucy's lips were starting to turn blue. The all returned inside, a promise of a nice warm tea with biscuits tempting them all. "So, Caspian, did you enjoy the snowball war?" asked Lucy, blowing on her tea. "It was really nice, I must admit, winter does seem funnier that way" Caspian said, taking a sip from his own cup.

He moved to grab the last chocolate biscuit from the place, so did Edmund, both getting hold of it. Both started pulling it, throwing glares at eachother on the process. "Edmund you had already four, this one is mine" said Caspian. "Too bad, this will be my fifth then" said Edmund. Susan rolled her eyes, but decided to let them, this could end up being pretty amusing. "If you eat that much chocolate you'll end up having a chocolate baby" said Caspian. "Yeah, right, you're just jealous cause I will have two babies and you had just one" said Edmund, eyes glued to the biscuit. "I don't care, you are the one that will have to wake up at night" said the high king. "Susan will make you help me" responded the young king. "You are being really childish, fighting over a biscuit" Caspian said. "You're older than me, so you're looking worse" said Edmund. "I look good even when I look ridiculous" said Caspian smirking. "And they say you're humble...". "You aren't either" said Caspian, showing his tongue at Edmund. Susan finally got tired after fifteen minutes of hearing them bicker, and took the biscuit, breaking it in two. "There, now act your age and find something else to do" she said. Caspian and Edmund shared very wicked glances and turned towards Peter. "Su, you should have kept the last part" he said, grimacing at the other two boys.

Caspian was on the library, sitting on his favourite spot, a cushioned window sill that overviews one of the gardens. He was interrupted from his reading by the door opening, revealing his sister. "Hey, is this a bad moment?" she said. "No, no, is ok. You need me for something?" asked Caspian, frowning. "Oh no, I just wondered if we could do something together, Peter is napping with Orion and Susan is busy with Cas, Lucy is somewhere with Zerind and Edmund is with Lia. Plus, we haven't spent some brother-sister time together" she said. Caspian smiled and threw and arm around her shoulders. "I have an idea, what about going for a walk on the places we went as children" he said. "I think is brilliant.

Minutes later, both were outside, wearing their coats, walking towards the nearby forest. "Oh I remember we used to play in here! Look ever there! That where we pretended that Cair Paravel was" said Maram. "Oh its true, here is where we imagined us dancing with the fauns and centaurs, and to think that now we actually do" said Caspian, nostalgia tinting his words. "Oh, if I remember well, you had a particular interest in Queen Susan back then" said Maram, her teasing smiled identical to her brother. Caspian blushed a little and mirrored her smile. "You fancied Peter too" he said. "Because the books said he had golden hair and blue eyes, I guess he was the knight in shining armour from my childhood. And I made that childish dream come true" she said. "So did I. We could have never imagined that those games we played, everything we imagined was going to come true one day" said Caspian. "Those were happy days" said Maram. "WE used to have a lot of fun together, hiding from the professor, climbing on the roofs and throwing pebbled at the guards" said Caspian, smiling at those memories. "Yes, I remember you once put a huge horrible worm in Prunaprismia's comb, oh dear I can even remember the yell she gave" said Maram, chuckling lightly as she remembered. "She had shouted at me that day, she deserved it" said Caspian excusing himself. "You also drew on Miraz's face while he was napping on his chair" said Maram. Caspian laughed. "Oh yes, I had forgotten about that. I was missing you so much that day, that's why I wrote that letter to you" he said. "I missed you too, brother, as much as I was well treated in Archeland, they were not my family" she said. "But these are new times, we are together, we have a wonderfully large family, about to become bigger thanks to Ed, and we live in peace, Miraz and all the sadness he brought is just a dark smoke fading in the past. We are both happily married to the people we love and have wonderful children, we are indeed very lucky" said Caspian, hugging Maram close.

When they were back in the castle, they were received with the faint sound of Lucy's whining. Following her voice, they arrived to the tearoom, where she was insisting to Peter to play something with her. "Please, we haven't played hide and seek in ages" she said. "Peter you better accede now, she won't stop till you do" advised Caspian. Peter sighed. "Alright, we can play, go get the rest while I explain the game to Maram and Caspian" he said. Lucy smiled and ran out of the room.

Less than ten minutes later, she came back, pulling Ed and Susan by the arms, Zerind trailing behind. "Ok, as you insisted so much, you're going to count, and don't cheat" said Peter, running down the corridor.

They spend long hours playing, both telmarines loving the game dearly. Caspian proved to be quite good at it, his sharp instinct helping him find everyone fast. The castle was the perfect place to play, having loads of rooms and hidden corners, ideal for hiding. Lucy roared in laughter when Caspian found her, grabbing her by the waist and tickling her mercilessly. "I surrendeeer!" she yelled, her sides aching from laughing so much. "Alright, now go wait in the tearoom" said Caspian. he easily found Edmund, as he had hidden on a broom closet and happened to trip on something when Caspian was walking close.

They kept on playing till dinner time, when Lia's voice echoed in the stone corridors, announcing dinner. Edmund had been starving by then, so he ran towards the dining room, only stopping to peck his wife. They all sat at the table and ate, telling Lia about the game. "Oh that seems really funny, I would like to play, when I'm not pregnant anymore" she said, looking down at her belly. "No worries, we are sure going to play more times" said Lucy.

Later on, Lucy had finished her toilet activities before going to sleep, and returned to her room, bringing a goblet with some water for the night. Zerind was waiting for her at her door. "Lucy, I, um... just wanted to say goodnight" he said, trying to look away as she was wearing her nightdress, covered by a heavy bathrobe. "Oh, it's very nice of you, um, well, goodnight then" she said. Zerind grabbed her hand and kissed it softly and then made to leave, but changed of mind a second after and turned back, pecking Lucy. He smiled and then left, jogging to his room not far from there. Lucy stayed planted on the spot for some seconds and then went inside her room. Leaving the goblet on her nightstand, she let herself fall on the bed. Zerind was a very charming boy, and handsome too. His dark brown hair made a nice contrast with his bright blue eyes and pale skin. He had a thin petit nose, a handful of freckles over it. She liked his smile, very boyish but just so charming, causing her to smile just at thinking of it. he was just so tender towards her, treating her as if she was the most precious thing on the world, caring so much for her welfare, giving her a feeling of protection that warmed her chest greatly. She even dared to compare him with Peter, but then chuckled and chook her head, Peter was extremely overprotective, as caring as he could be, he tended to exaggerate. He also was too serious, and had refused to see the love of his life at first. _Because he is too stubborn_, she thought laughing. She really wanted to have a love story like all her older siblings. Peter had become more easy going after he met Maram, forgetting about his kingly manners most of the time. Susan was cheerier, and had more faith now, after having lost most of it in that awful year they had spent back in England. _And she stopped being a know-it-all_, added Lucy in her mind, smiling. Edmund was happy too, finally accepting affection into his life, and being awarded by a wonderful wife. He was as witty as always, that, shamefully, was never going to change.

Lucy fell asleep thinking all that, wondering if she was going to have that happiness.

The next morning was dark, the skies covered in thick cloud, the snow acquiring a gray shade. The six monarchs woke up unwelcoming the sharp cold, some not really wanting to move from bed. "Caspian you can stay in bed all day" said Susan who was already dressed, wearing some extra layers of clothing. "But it's so cold! You know I hate being cold" he said, his deep brown eyes peeping from under the covers. "Then wear thicker clothes" said Susan. The high king sighed and moved out of bed, whimpering when he took off the covers.

On a room not far from there, Peter was holding Maram's clothes close to the fire of their chimney, attempting to warm them up a little. "I refuse to go out of this room today, it's too cold" said Maram, pulling the covers up her nose. "Come on, I'm warming your clothes, and there are fires going on at every corner of the castle, Susan and I asked the maids to put coal heaters everywhere, so you won't be that cold" said Peter, bringing her clothes to her. "Right, just because you're being extremely nice" she said, grabbing the pile of clothes from his hands.

Both Caspian and Maram groaned at Lucy's idea of going to a nearest frozen lake. "It's too cold!" exclaimed Caspian, looking out the window. "Oh come on! It will be fun!!! I bet you have never skated before" said Lucy. "But is cold" claimed Caspian again. "Be a man and suck it up" said Edmund, smiling teasingly. "Brother, I suggest you shut up" said Caspian, throwing him a warning look.

Fifteen minutes later, Susan was pulling a very unwilling Caspian towards a nearby lake. "I don't know how to do this thing" he said. "I'll teach you, I know you will pick it up very fast" said Susan. The king groaned, something told him that he was not going to like this activity. "Peter, I'm cold" said Maram, pulling her coat closer to herself. "You will heat up soon, and I know you will love skating" said Peter, pulling her towards him in a loose hug.

They finally arrived at the lake, Edmund hurrying to put his skates and start sliding on the lake. Lia had remained at home, all of them insisting that she could get sick outside.

Lucy too put her boots and slowly tried the ice, taking some minutes to get used to skating again. Susan and Peter helped their telmarine couples to put their skates, making sure they did it right. Peter helped Maram, holding her arms steadily. "I think I'm going to fall" she said, her feet not reassuring her by slipping to the sides. "I'm here, I won't let you fall" said Peter smiling at her. Susan too was holding Caspian, teaching him how to stay steady on the ice. "I don't know how you do it" said Caspian, looking at how his wife seemed to be like walking on the frosted water. Edmund was showing off, jumping and doing tricks without falling once. Lucy, too was a very good skater and had tried to twirl, but fell hard on the ice. Edmund picked her up and then taught her how to do it right. Caspian watched them both with deep envy, as he could barely stay standing, not capable of even trying to move. "Come, love, try to step forward" said Susan, grabbing one of his arms. Caspian did as told, resulting on a very funny fall on the hard ice. Susan couldn't help him as he was much heavier than her. "Come on try again" she said gently, offering him a hand to raise. "I can't do this!" yelled the king. Edmund stopped close to them, sprinkling Caspian with the ice from his violent breaking. Caspian looked up at him, only to meet his mischievous smile. "Right, I'll help you" he said, helping Susan to pull Caspian up. "You have to fight the force pulling your feet to any other side other than the one you want to go" said Edmund. Caspian tried to do as Edmund told him, but only managed to fall backwards, causing Edmund to start laughing non-stop. "It's not funny!" yelled the telmarine from the floor. "It is if you see it from where I am" said Edmund, chuckling. "Ed, don't be mean" said Susan, who couldn't fight a small smile creeping on her lips. Peter and Maram approached too. "Su, why don't you help Maram, and Ed and I will help Caspian here" said Peter, getting Edmund's eye, who started smiling wickedly. Susan nodded and took Maram's hands. "Susan, no, don't leave me with them!" yelled Caspian.

After half an hour of falling, Caspian managed to keep his balance, and starting to learn how to move. "You have to be straight Caspian" said Edmund, straightening his back, as Caspian was leaning forward. Caspian grabbed both kings by the shoulders, as he was about to fall, and if he did, they were going to come down with him. Edmund and Peter both grabbed one of Caspian's arms and started moving slowly, until Edmund decided to be mean. "Oh I think you can do it alone now" he said, pushing Caspian from the back. "Nooooo!" yelled the king, who wasn't really ready yet. Caspian braced himself as he reached the end of the lake, tripping and falling face first on the snow. "You are going to pay!" he yelled, standing up, making Ed burst in laughter as he had his face covered in snow. Caspian's desire for revenge was such, that he started sliding on the ice as if he had known how to do it all his life. Peter and Edmund broke into a run, Caspian chasing them closely. "You are doing it wonderfully!" yelled Susan, making him stop and realize what he had done. "Right, oh this is fun indeed" he said, catching both kings with the corner of his eye. _Let them have fun now, I'll make them pay later_, he though smirking devishly.

Maram was doing fine too, as she was now skating almost alone, gripping Susan's hand tightly. "Try to do it alone" said Lucy. Maram let go of Susan's hand and smiled as she didn't fall. "Oh girls, I don't know how to turn" she said, as she quickly approached the end of the lake. A strong arm held her waist and helped her turn. "You are doing it wonderfully" said Peter on her ear.

After an hour or so, they all returned to the castle, Peter and Susan deciding that they had pushed the telmarines in the family into the cold for quite long already. Edmund had gotten pretty bored too, and was missing his wife.

Lia was waiting for them on the dining room, the meals already served in the middle of the table. Edmund rushed to sit next to her, starting to fill his plate with food. Caspian smiled, he was going to get his revenge soon. They had a nice warm chicken soup that was highly welcomed by everyone, while Lucy chatted animatedly, telling Zerind and Lia about their skating. Edmund was commenting on something Lucy said, when a pea impacted him on the cheek. He turned to see who had done that and looked suspiciously at Caspian who was looking as innocent as possible. Grabbing his own spoon, Ed packed some carrots and peas and aimed at Caspian, the salad falling on his hair. Caspian retired them with some disgust, and threw them back at Ed. "Can you stop playing with your food?" said Peter. Edmund rolled his eyes and sent a spoonful of mashed potatoes flying in the king's direction. "That's it!" said Peter, grabbing a handful of sliced cucumbers and spattering them in Edmund's face. Caspian laughed and splattered some of the pork sauce on Peter's face. Lia smartly got form her chair, hiding under the table. Caspian sent some more mashed potatoes towards Peter, but he ducked, hitting Maram instead. "Sister, I'm so-" he started, but was stopped when a chicken leg went flying towards him. Maram immersed her hands in the dark plum sauce and smeared them on Caspian's face and neck. Peter was fighting with Edmund, who had just grabbed a big spoonful of rice and dropped it on Peter's golden hair. Peter then grabbed the salad bowl and turned upside down on Ed's head, mayonnaise starting to drip from his face. In their fight, Edmund spilled orange juice on Lucy, who yelped and hid under the Table joining Lia, and both tried to take the stain out with a napkin. Zerind managed to dodge most of the food that was not intended to him and scrambled out of the room, peeking from time to time to see if Lucy was ok.

In his effort for fill his sister with more food, Caspian tripped a glass full of wine with his sleeve, the liquid splashing Susan on the face. The queen remained motionless, leaving Caspian waiting for her reaction. She grabbed a napkin and wiped her face, then, acting as nothing had happened she grabbed the apple sauce, and started poured half its contents in Caspian's back. She then grabbed a serving spoon and started distributing spoonfuls of sticky sauce in every direction. They continued fighting with anything they could get a hold on, making a huge mess on the table and on themselves.

They only stopped when Lia and Lucy yelled from under the table. "I'm starting to get cramps on my legs!" yelled Lia. "I need a bath, my hair is starting to get hard!" said Lucy. Edmund helped Lia from under the table, Causing the queen to wince as he was getting her clothes all stained with the pastiche of food he was thrown at.

The maids came inside the room, ready to take the plates away and one even fainted at the sight of the mess, mashed potatoes, all different sauces, rice, salad and others were spilled everywhere, including the rugged floor. "I'm going to take a bath, and you should too, you're going to start stinking soon" said Lucy, marching towards the door, hoofing. The older monarchs looked at themselves, causing all of them to laugh. Caspian hair was sticking everywhere and even had apple and plum sauce highlights, while Peter's had a huge mop of mashed potatoes entwined with his hair. Lia was standing with her hands in her hips. "We were having a nice and peaceful meal!" she said, irritation evident in her voice. "At least I had my revenge" said Caspian triumphantly. "Right, guess we all had some fun too" said Ed. "Well, we have to come back after our baths and help to fix this mess" said Susan, who looked guiltily at the maids. They all nodded and headed for their bathrooms.

_Winter is becoming funnier by each passing that, it's not that bad anymore_, thought Caspian, smiling as he joined Susan on the bathtub.

**AN: ok, I hope you liked it, I was laughing a lot while writing so I hope you will too!!! Please review!!! I love when you do it!!!**

**Stardust helped me with the idea of Caspian and Maram taking a walk on the woods and remembering their childhood, thanks a loooot!!!**

**Bar fully available after leaving a review!!!**

**Cheers!!!**


	20. Chapter 20: Have Yourself

**Hello!!! I'm so sorry I took soo long to update!! But well I had the most horrible week ever, and I even had to fight with one of my neighbours... so well, I'm so sorry, but I hope you like this chapter, and I can tell you will like the news that are a lil ahead..**

**Thanks again to Stardust who helped me a looot!!! I hope you like this chappy!!! And I hope you don't cry at some parts...**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 20: Have Yourself a Merry Lil' Christmas

December arrived, bringing the smell of Christmas with it. Caspian was as excited as Lucy, having loved the tradition immensely. The part he dreaded was his current situation, sitting in the tearoom with Peter and Edmund, the three holding their heads in frustration. "I have no idea what to get the girls" he said. "Welcome to my world" said Peter, dropping his head on the table, producing a loud bonk. "I give up, I'm going to go ask one of them for help" said Edmund, raising from his chair and getting out. He walked a little till he arrived to Lucy's room, finding the door semi-open. Hearing voices inside, he pushed the door open, finding Zerind and Lucy sitting on her bed, their backs to him. He cleared his throat and Zerind jumped, standing next to Lucy. "Um, Lu? Can I speak with you for a moment?" asked Ed, eyeing his sister from head to toe, looking for any abnormality. Lucy nodded and Zerind exited the room. "What was he doing in here, Lu?" asked the King sitting on the bed. "As you can see if you turn your head to your right, we were playing cards" said Lucy, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh right, well, I didn't came for that anyway" he said. "Let me guess, you need my help for ideas for presents to everybody" said Lucy, picking up the cards. "How do you- never mind... do you have any ideas?" he asked. "I'm having problems with it myself, so I suggest you cooperate with someone else, I'm planning on asking Susan" she said. Edmund thanked her and went back to the tearoom, finding the other two men in the same state that he had left them. "Any news?" asked Peter. "No, Lucy just recommended that we joined forces" he said. "Which leaves us right where we were" said Caspian.

Susan and Maram were on their umpteenth tour around that particular corridor, Cas and Orion walking happily, still requiring some help. "Has Caspian told you about wanting more children" asked Maram. "Yes he mentioned it sometime before, why? Is Peter asking you?"responded Susan. "Well, he has talked about it vaguely a couple of times, I guess he misses the time when Orion was small, as now he is much more independent" said Maram, smiling at her marching son. "I know, Caspian hasn't told me, but I can see it in his eyes, I can see his thoughts as if his head had a sign with them written on it" said the queen, chuckling. "I miss when Orion was small too, and all the feelings of pregnancy itself. Sometimes I watch Lia and I remember having my big belly and feeling the kicking, I miss all that" said Maram. "It will come when the time is right" said Susan, her eyes glistening in nostalgia too.

"So, have you thought of any presents yet?" asked Maram, changing the topic. "No, oh dear, I can't think of anything, but I heard Lucy speaking about teaming up, so I guess is easier if we get something that will work for all of us at the same time" she said. "That is a very good idea, we, including Lia and Lucy could team up and prepare something really nice for the boys" said Maram sounding excited. "Any ideas on what that can be?" asked Susan. "Nope, you've got me there, I really have no idea" answered Maram.

Orion and Cas pushed them towards the tearoom, where they joined the guys. They tried to hide their scribbled parchments with ideas, all of them crossed out. "Papa!" yelled Cas, pulling Susan to go faster. "Hello son!" said Caspian, smiling for the first time in hours. He picked up the giggling boy and tickled him, earning a louder laugh from him.

Orion pulled his mother towards Peter, who grabbed him in his arms. "You are getting mummy tired, little mate" he said. Orion looked at him and smiled and then pointed at a portrait in the wall. "Alan" he said. Peter smiled. "Yes, that's Aslan, you're very intelligent" he said. "We thank Maram for that" said Edmund. Peter shot him a glare, but the scolding came from someone else. "Emun!" yelled Orion, hitting his little hand on the table. "Oh no, we have another Peter" said Edmund, laughing at his nephew. Cas, who couldn't stay behind, yelled "Oion!" giggling hysterically after. "At least they had changed from papa" said Caspian, kissing his son's head. Maram kneeled beside Peter, facing Orion. "Say mummy for me" she asked. "Ma" was all Orion said. "Oh that will do" said the queen, tickling the little prince.

Caspian leaded all of the family, as they immersed in the forest, looking for a tree to take back to the castle. The people in the village were already decorating the outsides of their houses, and all of them convened that they should not have a tree per house, as that was offending to the forest, but one in the very centre of the village, fantastically decorated.

The royal family had all agreed that as soon as winter was over, they were going to plant a tree each, counting the princes too; to restore the tree they were going to cut for this Christmas. Lucy had came up with this idea, as she was thinking that the forest was going to be soon extinct if they cut a tree every year. Also it was a sign of respect towards the forest and its inhabitants.

So they all were outside, standing in the snow, looking for a nice tree. Caspian was very excited. "What about this one?" he asked, pointing to a nice pine tree. "I think it's too big, it won't fit in the room" said Susan, keeping Cas from throwing himself at the tree. Peter was standing not far from them. "I guess this one is fine, is not that big" he said. They all agreed, and the guys started to cut it.

Returning to the castle, where Lia was waiting for them, still being forbidden to get out. She had asked the maids to bring last year's decorations. Caspian was so excited that he couldn't remain still on his seat while they were having lunch, being very eager to start decorating the tree. "The tree is not going to go running, eat calmly" said Susan, holding his hand. He calmed down after that, and they all ate in peace, chatting lively about Christmas. "I'm sorry I can't help you much, this two babies are getting quite heavy" said Lia, who had complained about not being able to go have fun with the rest of the family. "Oh don't be! And you can give your opinions on the decorations today" said Maram.

And finally they were all there, standing in front of the naked tree. Cas and Orion had to remain under permanent surveillance, as they were eyeing the decorations intensely. Orion had already tried to grab a bite of the shiny glass baubles, and Maram had to quickly put the decorations on top of a table, leaving his soon hoofing at her. "I know you love me anyways" she said, laughing at his pout.

Edmund was taking the rest of the things out, hoofing as the gold and red garlands were tangled between themselves. Lucy was taking out the several wooden objects, passing them to Peter. "This looks like you Ed" he said, showing a dark haired nutcracker to him. "I'm much more handsome" was Ed's response. Lia laughed, and Peter lifted his brow. "Let's hope your children don't inherit your modesty". Ed responded throwing a garland at Peter. Lucy grabbed one of the sparkling chains and put it around her neck. "Lu you look like an actress" said Susan, laughing at her posing. Caspian laughed too, and he remembered when he pretended to play with the four of them as a child, he had always imagined Susan and Lucy being exactly like that, extremely loving with eachother. Edmund finally managed to untangle the garlands and gave them to Caspian, who started rolling them around the tree. Maram sat next to Lia and asked her for help to separate the wooden decorations from the metallic ones, and then both started to polish the golden and silver objects. "Oh this star is wonderful" said Lia, taking out the bright golden star that went on top of the tree. "We had one like that, remember?" asked Lucy, her eyes looking at Susan, glinting at the memory. "Oh yes, the centaurs gave it to us for our first Christmas in here" said Susan. "That was 1300 years ago, that star should be long lost" said Edmund, remembering how excited Lucy was to place the star on top of the tree.

Orion and Cas then started to make an scandal, both wanting to play with the shiny objects in the boxes, so Susan had the excellent idea to bring some of the princes' favourite toys, managing to get them entertained while they decorated the tree.

Caspian sighed, smiling happily as the wonderfully coloured tree stood in front of them, fire mirrored in the glass balls and the sparkling gold star on top. "It definitely makes the room look cosier" said Peter, hugging Maram close. "should I ask the maids to bring some tea?" she asked. "Excellent idea, I'm hungry" said Ed, plopping on the sofa, right next to Lia. She smiled and snuggled closer to him, his hand taking his favourite spot over her big belly.

A couple of maids brought their tea some minutes after, being thanked by the monarchs.

Edmund nibbled on a biscuit, looking at the tree frowning. "What happens Ed?" asked Susan, looking curiously at him. "Well, I was thinking that the tree would look better with some lights" he said. "Brother, you want to burn the tree down? You can't put fire in a tree" said Caspian looking at him as if he had grown another head. "No, he was talking about something else, love" said Susan. Caspian looked enquiringly at her while she looked for the easiest way to explain to him what Ed meant. "Back in... England, there is a thing called electricity, that brings light without the need to have fire" explained Peter, wincing as images of that dreadful year passed though his mind. "What is Endlang?" asked Zerind. Lucy laughed at his mistake. "England is where we come from" she said, her voice not as cheerful normally. "Oh tell us more! I really want to know about your world" said Lia, looking excitedly at Edmund. The four siblings looked at eachother, all sharing some discomfort. "I think we shouldn't press that much" said Maram, reading that feeling in her husband's eyes. "No, is ok, I think is time for us to let go of that. Aslan promised that we were not going to return, and talking about it won't make it happen" said Susan, smiling encouragingly. "Well, England is very different from here" said Edmund. "Yes, they told me they have this thing, that goes under the floor and takes people inside it, from a place to another" said Maram remembering their talk about the underground. "How can something that big move?" asked Caspian. "Well, it's complicate, believe me, you don't want to know" said Ed, getting dizzy just at thinking on how to explain the workings of an underground to Caspian. "And the films!" said Lucy, remembering she loved going to the cinema. The additions to the family just stared at her curiously. "Um... ok... a film is something you watch, is a series of images that move together, someone uses a machine to capture people moving, acting a scene, is like a theatre piece, but the actors are not there with you" she tried to explain, describing it as best as she could. "How can someone capture another person! That is kidnapping!" said Caspian. "They don't kidnap the person, the machine only captures their movement" explained Susan, but not getting Caspian to understand. "Ok, just think is like a play, that's all you need to know" said Edmund. "So, tell me brother, how does this, elec... elety.. well that, works" said Caspian grimacing at trying to pronounce the word. "It's really hard to explain" said Peter, not really wanting to start a talk about how to transform water movement into electricity. "How can it produce light?" asked Caspian again, very curious about the matter. "There are some glass things, which have some metallic pieces inside that shine when they are connected with electricity" said Peter. "Sounds amazing" said Lia, imagining how those objects could be. "Cars are nice too" said Edmund, remembering how much he wanted his father to buy one. Peter sighed. "Ed that's even harder to explain" said Peter. "What is a car?" asked Maram. "It's like a chariot, but it moves on its own, there are no horses pulling it" said Susan. "Oh like magic!" said Maram, getting all excited. "Well, almost, there are no magical creatures or magic itself in England" said Lucy, remembering how horrible it was for her to encounter non talking animals. "is it cold in there?" asked Lia, getting more comfortable in the sofa. "Yes, in winter it is very cold" said Lucy, who preferred summer better. "Oh then I wouldn't like it" said Caspian. "I think you would have" said Susan, caressing his arm. "Are the Englandians nice persons?" asked Maram, looking at Peter. "It's English, and yes there are some nice people" he said, smiling at her. "So is Ward Obe in England?" asked Lia, who had read stories about them coming from a place called like that. Lucy burst in laughter. "Oh no, well you see, back when we first came here, we were in a country house, far from our home in Finchley, and in this house, there was a wardrobe in a spare room, you know like the ones in the rooms upstairs, just that this wardrobe was alone in the room" explained Lucy. "Oh it was a wardrobe, I thought both that and Spare Oom were places" said Lia, laughing at this confusion. "I guess it was all Mr. Tumnus' fault, he started with all that" said Lucy, her face becoming a sad one at remembering her old friend. "Oh, I have read a lot about him! They said that he could play the Narnia Lullaby, I had always wanted to listen to it" said Maram. Peter held her hand, passing the message of changing the topic, as Lucy was watching down at her shoes, looking about to cry. "one thing I don't miss about the old times was the White Witch" said Edmund bitterly. "Oh, dear, I've heard very exciting stories about how you fought her" said Lia, kissing his cheek. "I know, it was a real revenge when I broke that thing she had, which turned everything into stone whenever she touched it" he said, his smile returning to his lips. "Right and you almost died" said Peter. "Why do you have to remember that" said Susan.

Maram, who had been thinking all this time on what to do to make Lucy smile again, rose to her feet and exited the room, returning with Professor Cornelius moments later. "Your Majesties" he said, lowering his head a little. "Hello Professor, you should join us, we are being told about Old Narnia" said Caspian. "Oh that is a very interesting talk indeed, My King, but Her Highness has told me that Queen Lucy needed my help" said the Professor moving towards the young queen. "I have something that will bring happiness to your heart, My Queen" he said, putting a light wooden box in her lap. Lucy looked at it, trying to remember where she had seen it before and opened it.

Inside, laid a wooden instrument, something like a flute, but it divided in half, sticking to both sides. "This is Mr. Tumnus' flute!" she yelled, taking in out and tracing it with her fingers. "Yes it is, it took me very long to find it, as did your horn, Queen Susan, but I have kept it, knowing that this was a great memory of the Golden Age. You see, Dear Queen, after you left, Mr. Tumnus married, had a family, lived happily, telling the story of how he helped you to escape from the White Witch, and he wrote many books, which, I'm sorry to say, are long lost, no one has ever found them, but the fauns now say, that in those books he told every story of the Golden Age. The same fauns can tell you that he lived a happy life, and that he welcomed death, as he knew it was his time. He was always proud of having met you, and only regretted not being able to wait for your return" said the Professor. By then, not only Lucy was sobbing openly, but so was Susan and even Peter, who was covering his eyes with his hand. "The stories say that Aslan himself cried at the news of his death, his cry of pain being heard in every corner of the world, and most narnians were in a deep sorrow that day. I believe Glenstorm knows where he is buried, if you ever want to visit him" continued the Professor, now getting Edmund to cry, wiping tears from his face. "Don't be sad, Queen Lucy, he wouldn't like that, you should smile, cause he had always described you as The Smiling Queen, and I know that he would have liked for you to have his flute. We should all remember him as the great faun he was, and live happily, as I'm sure he wants us to, from where ever he is now" finished the Professor. Maram had hugged Lucy, who was weeping copiously, but gave a teary smile to the Professor. After taking a few deep breaths, she said. "Thank you Professor, I would like to visit Mr. Tumnus' tomb one day, after winter is over, so I can bring him flowers" she said.

Caspian was holding Susan in a tight hug, while she quietly cried on his shoulder. Cas looking up at him, looking about to cry too. He moved and hugged her, and then using her legs to stand on, planted a wet kiss on her eye. "Thank you dear, mummy is feeling much better now" said Susan, wiping her tears and smiling at him. "Mama" he said, hugging her again, this time sitting down on her lap and resting his head on her chest. Caspian smiled and kissed her temple. "Don't be sad, a smile suits you better, my love" he said into her hair. Maram was replaced by Zerind on taking care of Lucy, hugging her against his chest. Maram had moved to embrace Peter, who quickly hid in her chest, not wanting to show his teary eyes. "Well, I believe we all had our share of sad memories, but I guess it's time to cheer up and start cracking jokes, or this will look like a funeral" said Edmund, wiping his eyes with his sleeve, holding Lia's hand tightly. "To Mr. Tumnus, for having been the best faun and friend we had" he said, taking his half drunk cup of tea and raising it in the air. The rest mimicked him, a chorus of "To Mr. Tumnus" being heard.

Lucy was still feeling bad after some time, so Peter and Edmund decided to talk to her. "Lu, don't be sad" said Peter, pulling her close to him. "Oh well, I miss Mr. Tumnus and the beavers and all our friends, and they won't come back" she said. "I know, but we have new friends now, and they are just as nice, aren't they?" said Peter, kneeling in front of her. "Yes, I know. Would you go with me to visit Mr. Tumnus' tomb?" asked the queen. "Of course we will, we miss him too, and the least we can do is visit him, I know he will be glad to see us again" said Ed, joining Peter at kneeling in front of Lucy. "Lu, I think it's time to accept that centuries had passed and that all the friends we had couldn't live forever" said Peter, his voice slightly harsh, due to the huge knot he felt in his throat. Lucy could see that his eyes were glistening, he was containing a new batch of tears threatening to come out. "We know is hard, but that's what I'm sure they would have wanted us to do" said Edmund, taking her hand. And Lucy knew, she knew that her brothers were trying to believe that themselves, because they too missed their old friends, but could do nothing to bring them back, and she knew that not even the most powerful magic, not even Aslan could stop death. "All we can do is remember them, Lu, and remember the love we had towards them, and they are going to be still alive, with us, but in our hearts" said Peter, who had let tears flow down his cheeks. Lucy hugged him, comforting him. She extended her other arm to envelop Ed too, and the siblings stood there, hugging eachother for some minutes. In the end, it was Lucy who was comforting her brothers.

They all returned a few moments later, when both kings had washed their faces. Lucy was much cheerful now, and soon they all started laughing and chatting again. They noticed it was late when they saw Orion and Cas sleeping soundly, right next to eachother, seeming to be cuddling close to eachother for warmth. The queens awed and they decided to go to sleep, Caspian and Peter lifting the sleeping babies. Ed helped Lia up and both walked slowly towards their room. "How are you feeling?" asked Ed. "Very well, just that my back is hurting a little" she said smiling. Reaching their door, Ed helped Lia to get into her pyjamas and they laid in bed, holding eachother close.

Christmas arrived in a blink after that, bringing more snow to Narnia. Lucy was the first to wake up, and immediately ran to wake the rest up, grabbing a bathrobe on her way. "It's Christmas! Wake up!" she yelled at the top of her lungs on the middle of the corridor. She heard several grunts, and a muffled rant of curses that she knew came from Edmund. The doors of the rooms started opening one by one, revealing the sleepy people inside the room. Peter was rubbing his eyes, pulling a robe over his shoulders, and then rubbing his hands together. "Hi Lu" he said, a sleepy smile on his lips. Maram appeared seconds later, shivering lightly. "Good morning Lu, aren't you two cold? Its freezing!" she said, cuddling close to Peter, who was chuckling. "Come here, I'll lend you one of my coats" he said, both re-entering the room. The next door to be open was Edmund's, Lia's belly being the first to be seen. "Hi Lia!" chirped Lucy. "Oh hi Lu, Ed doesn't want to wake up" said the queen. "Oh, I can fix that" said Lucy, entering the room. Edmund was under the covers, only his hair being seen. "Ed wake up, its Christmas!" yelled Lucy, right where she supposed his ear was. There was a muffled yell, and Lia had to make an effort to hurry and pull her hands over Lucy's ears, as her husband had started giving his best cursing speech. "Love, get up, I bet the maids had done a wonderful breakfast" said Lia. Edmund hoofed and uncovered his face, looking at both girls before throwing the covers off. Lucy went out of the room again for him to change into something warmer. Susan opened her door, smiling gently, moving to hug her little sister. "Good morning Lu" she said. "Hi Su! Is Caspian up yet?" asked the girl. "Yes, but you know how he is, he doesn't want to go out to the cold" said Susan, louder than she usually spoke, as she wanted Caspian to listen. "But is too cold!" they heard him yelling from under the covers. "Oh come on Caspian, I can assure you that you're going to be warm, were eating in the tearoom today, you can sit next to the fire" said Lucy. Caspian grunted and then moved, murmuring a complaint when he got up. Susan smiled at Lucy and closed the door again, moving to help Caspian choose warmer clothes.

The remaining door opened and Zerind stepped out, fully dressed. "Good morning Lucy" he said. "Oh, good morning!" she said, smiling brightly. She then realized that her robe was open and quickly closed it, blushing softly. "We are going to have breakfast in the tearoom today" she said. "Oh, right. um... Merry Christmas" said the boy, extending his arm towards Lucy. in his hands stood a little box, neatly wrapped in golden paper, a red ribbon as a finish touch. "Oh, thanks!" she said, shyly taking the package. She opened it and awed. A beautiful hair clip was resting inside the box. It had a big blue flower on top of it, its petals covered in brilliant purpurin, looking so real that she had to touch it to be sure it wasn't. "It's beautiful" she said, enveloping him in a hug. "I knew you were going to like it, blue is your favourite colour, isn't it?" he said, smiling into her hair. She nodded and smiled at him. "I'm going to use it tonight, for dinner" she said.

Lucy remained in a constant hyper state, moving all the time. Orion and Cas had to be kept from crawling towards the brightly wrapped presents, upsetting the two more than once.

Cas was currently standing in front of Caspian, who had his arms extended to him. "Cas, go to daddy" said Susan, pointing at him. Cas ventured to give some steps forward and succeeded on the first three, losing his balance on the fourth and falling. Caspian managed to get him before he got hurt and both sat on the floor, the young prince looking frustrated, presenting a little frown.

Orion watched his cousin interestedly from his spot on the floor. Using the nearest sofa as a support, he rose to his feet. Peter smiled and moved a few feet in front of him. "Come Orion" he said. Orion looked doubtfully at him, his blue eyes moving looking at his dad intensely. He let go of his hold on the sofa, and wobbled a little, but managed to remain standing. He made to give a step forward but lost his balance and fell. Peter was too far from him so he hit the floor. Surprisingly he didn't cry instantly, but as soon as he looked at Peter, he burst into tears. The middle king embraced him, rubbing his back reassuringly.

The queens spent the afternoon locked in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Lia was in charge of cutting every ingredient that had to be cut, so she could remain sitting. Maram was in charge of mixing everything together, while Susan took care of the turkey for the second consecutive year.

Peter and Caspian were in charge of getting Orion and Cas ready for dinner while the queens got ready too. "Women sure take long to get ready" said Peter, putting one of Orion's arms through the sleeve of his robes. "But they manage to blow us away every time" said Caspian, frowning as Cas was fighting against getting dressed. "Cas, you are going to freeze your tiny little ass if you don't get dressed, son" he said. "Like father, like son" said Peter smirking. "Then certainly he will an excellent warrior" said Caspian, not even slightly affected by Peter's statement. "It's Christmas, I won't cooperate more with that cunning mind of yours" said Peter. Caspian nodded. "Caspian, mummy will kill me if you're not ready when she comes out" said the king, looking into his son's gleaming blue eyes. Cas giggled but remained partially still, so he could be dressed.

They were all sitting at the long dining table, food occupying almost every bit of it. Everybody was wearing their best clothes and Zerind was feeling quite confused by the formality of their clothes but the informality of the ambience. As soon as Susan allowed them to start eating, Edmund grabbed a bit of every serving platter, his plate soon having a mountain of food piled up. "Ed, you're going to have an indigestion" said Maram, looking at the size of his plate. "Yes, love, I don't eat that much, and I'm eating for three" said Lia. "I'm hungry" was all he said before he stuffed his mouth with salad. Dinner went on in a warm talk and casual topics, followed by a delicate pudding and finished by some wine. "Oh, I'm extremely satisfied" said Edmund patting his stomach. "You sure honoured the expression I'm so hungry I could eat a horse" said Susan. Lucy cleared her throat, making them remember it was time to open the presents.

They all moved back to the tearoom, where they begun the exchange of presents, and yelps and thanks were heard. Cas and Orion had fallen asleep during dinner, so their presents remained unopened till the next morning.

After all presents were delivered, Maram called their attention. "Well, I have some news, and I guess this is an extra present for all of us" she said, looking at everyone, but turning to Peter and taking his hand in hers. "I... believe.. well, I'm sure... oh.. well, I am pregnant again" she blurted. Peter, who had chosen that moment to take a sip of his wine, spitted it entirely in front of him, beginning to choke horribly. Edmund stood and started clapping the king on the back. Lucy, being the first to react in a good way, yelled in happiness and hugged Maram. Susan came next, ranting at how happy she was for both she and Peter. Lia remained seated, but expressing her joy in happy clapping and squeals. Caspian congratulated his sister too, followed by Ed, who even joked about how fast Peter followed his example.

The middle king was gobsmacked, barely paying attention at the congratulations he was receiving. He slowly turned to Maram and then everything fell into piece, he had noticed she had been feeling bad lately and that she was avoiding any slightly demanding activity, always asking him to pick Orion from the ground or taking him to walks. "I'm going to be a dad agaaain!" he finally said, standing up and, in what looked the easiest thing in the world, picked Maram up in his arms and started twirling and dancing around, while improvising a song on how happy he was and how much he loved her. This was definitely the best Christmas present he could have ever got.

The rest of the week passed fast, Peter showering Maram with affection and spoiling, so did the rest of the family. She and Lia spent quite some time chatting about how nice it was that they were both pregnant at the same time, making Susan's thoughts about a new baby being more frequent.

New Year's Eve arrived and the castle was again enveloped in a joyful mood. Caspian and Maram were as always not extremely content with the cold weather, but as soon as they were in a warm place, they were as glad as the rest. Orion and Cas were still enjoying their new toys, the wooden horses being their favourites as both rocked back and forward on them, giggling. Caspian was sitting next to Cas, imitating the neighing of a horse making Cas giggle in delight. The prince stopped for a while, and looked at his father, as if wanting to talk to him. "What is it, son" said the king. Cas pointed at his dark wooden horse, shiny and full of details, a black wool mane flipping on its sides. "Destie" he said, looking at his dad for approval. Caspian let out a rich grave laugh. "Yes, your horse does look like Destrier" said the king, rubbing his nose against the prince's petit one.

Close to them, Peter was holding Orion, both flipping through the pages of a story book. "Orion, you're going to have a little brother or a sister in some time" he said, his blue eyes looking at their mirrored version. Orion just looked at him, he was still too little to understand what a sibling was. "Mummy is going to have a baby" said Peter. Still no reaction from Orion. Peter sighed and continued reading the story, then, giving up on his efforts of sharing the good news with the little boy. Ed was sitting on one of the biggest sofas, combing his fingers through Lia's hair, while she took a nap resting on his lap. He was reading a book, apparently very interesting, as he was running through the pages with amazing speed. Susan and Maram were embroidering, chatting about casual nothings and laughing from time to time. Lucy and Zerind were playing cards, Lucy teaching Zerind a new game, which he soon mastered.

Night arrived fast, winter making days shorter, and they all moved to the dining room, where the maids had prepared for them. They all ate very well, Peter going on overprotective mode and practically forcing Maram to eat an extra portion of mostly everything. They remained talking until a few minutes before midnight, when Lucy hurried them to a balcony to watch the fireworks. They were all wrapped in thick coats, but none of them really cared, all were looking expectantly at the dark sky for the coloured sparks. Lucy yelped when she heard the first firework explode, and then they were all marvelled at the spectacle above their heads, the colours being mirrored in their eyes. Caspian pulled Susan closer, embracing both her and Cas, who was silent, amazed by the coloured stars. Peter was holding Orion while hugging Maram, the three smiling gently. Ed had his arms around Lia's huge belly, resting his chin on her shoulder, smiling broadly. Lucy was being held by Zerind, who was slightly stiff, but smiling.

The show of colours lasted for about ten minutes and then they all got back to the tearoom, starting to shiver. Orion and Cas had stayed up for quite long, and soon Susan and Maram took them to bed. When they returned, Caspian had opened a bottle of wine, one that seemed to have been kept in store for quite long. He had poured five glasses and received them handing a glass to each. "Brother I can't drink, I'm pregnant" said Maram, looking doubtfully at the glass. "Oh true" said Caspian pouring half her glass on his and added some water to her wine. "Here, now it's not that strong" he said. Maram looked at him and then and Peter, who lifter his glass at her. "I want to toast for this wonderful year, for all the wonderful things that have happened, for all of us being together" said Caspian, rising his goblet. "I propose a toast for Cas and Orion, and for all the good people we had met this year" said Peter, his glass coming up as well. "I toast for me having married the love of my life and for my future children, as well as our future nephew or niece, and our beautiful family" said Edmund. "Cheers!" they all said, and drunk. Susan coughed, the wine was very strong, but had a very pleasant flavour. "Where did you get this wine?" she asked to Caspian. "Oh I brought it up earlier, the Professor recommended it to me" said Caspian, taking a good sip of his goblet. "It is very good" said Peter, who had already drowned his first glass and was pouring another.

After the second glass, Maram started feeling slightly dizzy, while Susan was giggling madly, her wine not being solved with water. Both queens had started talking, laughing loudly from time to time.

The three kings had already finished the first bottle, Caspian uncorking the second. It didn't take long for them to start swaying in their seats. "Caspian, you are my best friend, I'm very glad to have you as my brother-in-law" slurred Peter, hugging the king with one arm. "I am glad too, Peter, I respect you a lot, especially for making my sister happy" answered Caspian, his voice not as slurry as Peter's, but giving away the fact that he was getting drunk. "Ok, right, just go toast without me" said Edmund, who took the bottle and poured some more wine into his glass. "oh come here, you're the best brother ever" said Peter slipping from his chair while trying to hug Ed. The other two kings started laughing hysterically as he hit the ground. Edmund stood to help Peter up, but his vision was affected, and he tripped on his own feet, falling to the ground with a thud. Caspian laughed even more at this, and he could barely breathe, his sides hurting from laughing so much. The queens looked at them, and burst laughing too. Maram went to help Peter up. Edmund rose too and noticed that Lia had fallen sleep in the sofa. "oh well, I think is time for us to go" he said, walking in an irregular line towards his queen, tapping her in the arm gently. By then both Peter and Caspian had started singing, Peter to a pirate song and Caspian to a telmarine lullaby. Both seemed to believe that they were singing the same song, both looking to eachother and moving from a side to another, one arm in eachother shoulders, swaying their goblets and spilling half of its contents over themselves.

Some minutes later, when both kings had awakened Lucy and Zerind, who had fallen sleep over their card game, Susan and Maram decided that it was time for them to go to sleep.

"Love you're gorgeous today" said Caspian, laying on the bed after Susan successfully managed to get him into his pyjamas. "Thanks love, now we need to go to sleep" she said getting into the covers. "Oh but I want to sing a song to you" he said, looking like a little child that had been denied to have a candy. "Not know sweetie, it's too late, you can sing it to me tomorrow ok?" she said. He nodded reluctantly and cuddled close to her, resting his head on her chest.

Peter didn't even bother to get his pyjamas on, having thrown his clothes off and quickly getting under the covers, managing to stumble on his boots and falling to the floor. Maram helped him up and leaded him to the bed, smiling at how clumsy he was when drunk. "You are an angel" he said, looking lovingly at her. She changed into her bed clothes and as she got into the bed, she noticed that he was sleeping heavily already. _I can't wait to see what new surprises this new year has waiting for us_, she thought, caressing her belly softly before snuggling into Peter's chest.

**AN: I really hope you liked this chap, this time I didn't want to focus on the presents for Christmas, but on what they felt. Please review!!! **

**Bar is available after reviewing!!**

**Cheers!!!! **


	21. Chapter 21: Girls, Tears and Joy

**Hello again, I hope I didn't take long to update!!! This chapter is really nice and full of different moments!! I'm quite happy about how it ended up, and I hope you like it too!!**

**I want to thanks Stardust as always and TStar14, who gave me a brilliant suggestion!!! Thanks a loot for that!!!!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 21: Girls, Tears and Joy

January went away as soon as it started, the cold weather still the same, and time only making Lia's belly get even bigger. She now had to remain sitting or laying down most of the time, as her back and feet started complaining as soon as she stood for longer than then minutes. Edmund was at her side most of the time, helping her in everything she needed, making her complain that she now needed to be babysat.

By the beginning of February, Susan and the rest of the girls got all excited about organizing a baby shower for Lia. "What is this baby shower thing? The babies are not even born yet" said Caspian not understanding. "Exactly, we don't even have showers in here" said Edmund, using the moment for a pun. Susan looked at him annoyed and continued talking to the girls. "What is a shower?" asked Caspian, turning to Ed, as the girls haven't answered his previous question. "It's something like a bath" said Edmund. "It differs only in the fact that you're standing other than laying, and the water pours over your head" he continued. "There is another person in the bathroom pouring the water?" asked Caspian, disgusted at the idea of having a stranger with him while he cleaned himself. "No, it's a thing on the wall, but, again, it's too hard to explain, just take it as a bath" said Peter, looking pointedly at Edmund, as he was always the one popping questions into Caspian's head. "So, the girls want to bathe the babies? But they are not even born yet" said Caspian again, trying to imagine how the girls could even think of that idea. "A baby shower is a party where we invite other women and they bring presents for the soon to be born children, they talk about girly things and have some tea and biscuits" explained Lucy, having overheard the kings talking. "Oh, that is much more logical, who are you going to invite?" asked the king. "Oh we are planning on inviting all the queens of the neighbour lands" said Maram happily. "We are dead" said Edmund from his corner. Caspian looked at him enquiringly. "Imagine more than ten women going around squealing like possessed and all that girly talk... I think I'm going to spend my days under the covers" said the youngest king, a dreadful look on his face. Caspian grimaced too, and Peter just rubbed his eyes, those were definitely going to be two horrible days.

A week later, chariots from diverse countries started arriving one after the other to the castle, brining the queens and some where even accompanied by their husbands. This fact was highly appreciated by the kings, who saluted their guests warmly, and exchanged looks with the rest of the kings, all empathizing with eachother.

Cassandra, Prioska and Akshamala, being the noisiest ones, were the first to start yelling and squealing at Lia, praising her for the news of her having twins. They all gave another round of noisy joy after hearing that Maram was pregnant again as well, looking like a bunch of high school girls chatting excitedly. Cas and Orion were happy about the attention they were receiving too, each queen stopping by them and saying how cute they were, or how much they have grown. They were also happy, cause some of the queens had brought their youngest children, so both had some friends to play with. Prioska was happy to see her son again, grabbing him in a big hug and kissing his hair. "Mother, I'm alright" he said, slightly uncomfortable with his mother's affections. "I have missed you dearly, Zerind" said the queen, grabbing him in yet another hug. Tizane, who was already walking alone and talking, ran to her brother, hugging his leg. "Hello Tizane" he said, kneeling to be at her eye level. "Me miss you" she said, smiling at him, her big eyes looking expectantly at her brother. "Oh I have missed you too" he said, hugging her, and then ticking her sides.

Lucy, who had been watching the exchange smiled at his tenderness, remembering Peter was exactly like that with her.

The kings were all pushed aside, being almost ignored by their wives. They were sitting on the library, enjoying some tea next to the fire. "We are glad you are here, we would have died of boredom if not" said Caspian acknowledging the other three kings sitting with them. "I know, I suffered the same when Kadja was about to deliver, I only got to see her at nights! The rest of the day she was giggling and chatting with the rest of the women on our court" said King Haagen. "I couldn't refuse the opportunity of coming to Narnia again, and spending some time with you, my friends, and, of course, to congratulate King Edmund, for the joy of having twins" said Emperor Keerthinath, inclining his head softly. "I am here for almost the same reason, and because I needed some sort of vacation from my duties as a king, you know, we all deserve a break. And dear king, you must be very proud, your first child resulted being two!" said King Cedric.

The men stated talking, after a good round of clapping Ed in the back, praising him for his achievement, the subject moving to politics moments after. "Apparently King Rashid has been ill lately, and I heard the most disturbing news of all" said Keerthinath. "Oh I have heard them too, I heard comments about the calormene Council considering discharging him as a king, and passing the crown to his son" said Haagen, sounding preoccupied. "Do you think they will let Amir have the crown?" asked Peter, remembering the man bitterly. "Apparently they want to put Rashid's other son, Gabir, but well, calormene tradition and law say that the first son inherits the throne" said Haagen. "If Amir gets crowned, we are all going to be in danger, he is capable of causing a war with every neighbouring country, I know that King Pyotr is well aware of that, and is ready to move soldiers to their border, so will Cseke if the situation arises, if he dares to step on my territories, I'm attacking him back with full force" said Keerthinath, showing his serious side. "Archeland has been notified of this too, King Gaetan is waiting for their decision and then I guess he will double the vigilance over his border, but I am mostly afraid of you, dear kings. After of what I've heard, Amir wanted to marry your sister, King Caspian, and I'm almost certain that he will try to attack Narnia first" said Cedric. "And we are going to be here waiting for him" said Caspian, his eyes in their darkest shade of brown. "I want you to know that I put my soldiers at your service if such event happens" said Cedric, as Noubouriet wasn't in extreme danger, not having limits with Calormen. "So will I, you count with all my support" said Keerthinath solemnly. "I will send my soldiers right away, with no delay, as soon as the news of Amir's coronation reaches my kingdom" said Haagen. "We thank you very much, but for now we better not worry, and hope that king Rashid's health starts getting better" said Edmund, stopping the conversation there, not wanting to worry about something that may not even happen, and also cause both Caspian and Peter had deep frowns on their faces, their minds thinking deeply on what the calormene prince could do. Caspian then woke up from his thoughts and decided to pull out a bottle of wine, and the six kings chatted animatedly until lunch was ready.

They all reunited in the great dining hall, the guys finally meeting their wives. The topics on the table varied and they all laughed and talked for a long time, until the girls started talking about kids again, left the table and the men, to lock themselves in the tearoom. They were all sitting in a big circle, sharing comments and advices. "And what would you like them to be?" asked Katarzyna. "Oh I don't know, as long as both babies are healthy" said Lia. "I think they will be both boys, ooh I hope they inherit your eyes, dear queen" said Cassandra. "I disagree, it would be nice to have at least one narnian princess, and I bet both are going to be very charming, having such handsome parents" said Anaya. "Oh but having a girl is so much fun, dresses that size are just so cute" said Prioska, looking at Tizane, who was happily playing with one of Orion's stuffed animals. "I think that whatever they are, both you and King Edmund should be extremely proud" said Akshamala. "We are, dear empress, I dare say my dear husband is even bragging about it" said Lia chuckling.

The men were on another room, looking at eachother intently. "We could play my strategy game" said Edmund. "I don't dare to play any war game with you, dear kings, as you are legendary by your skill on excellent strategies, among many other things" said Keerthinath. "Caspian, I dare you to a duel" said Edmund, smirking brilliantly. "Deal" said the telmarine, getting up from his chair and marching to the armoury to retrieve his swords. "Oh this is going to be really interesting" said Keerthinath, his dark eyes sparkling in anxiety.

Caspian returned few minutes after, bringing five swords and a shield, two for him, two for Ed, and Peter's with his shield.

Ed took the swords in his hands and moved them around his body, getting used to their weight and length. Keerthinath was impressed at this stunt and started clapping and awing. Edmund smiled and turned to face Caspian, who was gently tapping the blades together. "Ready brother?" he asked. Edmund nodded and Peter clapped, signalling the beginning of the friendly match. An entire minute passed, Edmund and Caspian looking at eachother, not giving any sign of wanting to go first. Caspian moved his foot forward, adopting another position to defend himself better, and Edmund advanced over him, holding both swords to his left side, wanting to strike diagonally. Caspian blocked the attack, bending down and aiming at Ed's feet, crossing the thin air as the king had jumped. Keerthinath seemed to be bordering dizziness as his eyes tried to follow every move, his mouth open in excitement.

Edmund was equally good in sword fighting as Caspian, both having practiced together many times, memorizing eachother's moves precisely. Peter was about to intervene, as this friendly duel had taken longer than he expected, when Edmund managed to send one of Caspian's swords rolling on the ground. But the telmarine was far too good to let that disadvantage affect him. In short time he managed to make Ed drop his sword too. "Oh this is getting interesting" said Peter, who had never seen them fight with just one sword. They both continued their fight, but it could be noticed that something was missing them. Their match finished in a draw, both pointing their swords to the other's throats. Keerthinath was clapping even harder after that, initiating a rant about his favourite moments, and insisting on learning some of the moves.

By then, and mostly out of boredom, King Cedric and Peter started sparring, getting the attention of the others after some minutes. Keerthinath got to his place again, looking fascinated at the king. Peter wasn't wearing his shield, judging it wasn't fair for Cedric. Caspian and Peter were the only ones to see that Peter was not really making an effort, letting King Cedric gain some advantage. "It's only till he gets bored" said Ed, knowing Peter got easily annoyed. And he was right; Peter soon pressed his moves faster, making them more complicate to follow, leaving poor Cedric wondering what hit him, the duel ending with the cling of his sword on the floor. "I wouldn't like to be in the place of your enemies, Kings of Narnia, I'm quite frightened just by watching you" said Haagen. "It's really impressive indeed, and it's fantastic to see it personally, I have only read about your greatness in books. You, Dear King Caspian, are a very skilled swordsman, I noticed your style is not 100% telmarine, did you have a narnian mentor?" asked Keerthinath. "My Professor taught me some moves, but I've learned most of it with Ed and Peter" said Caspian, always humble.

There was a knock on the door, and Lucy popped her head in. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked. "Nope, we were just showing off" said Edmund, causing the rest to laugh. "Right, that's what you do when you're bored I guess, but, I came for something else, Caspian I need a favour" she said, turning to the oldest of her brothers. "Anything, little sister" said Caspian. "Would you lend me Destrier? All the other horses are not very nice" she asked. "Yes of course, he knows you already, but where are you going?" he asked. "Around" Lucy answered, smiling wickedly. "That is definitely my sister" said Edmund. "Lu, be careful, don't go too far, especially alone" said Peter, overprotectiveness kicking out again. "I'm not going alone, I'm going with Zerind" she said. Peter narrowed his eyes, but said nothing; he was the one who allowed the boy to court her after all. Lucy smiled sweetly at them and then moved to the door, stopping with her hand on the door knob. "Oh and Caspian? I'm not that little" she said, exiting the room. "She ruled you out, dear brother" said Ed, patting Caspian, whose mouth was hanging open. "She's growing up, and thanks to you, Ed, she will come back to us with very snide remarks" scolded Peter. "She had to inherit the witty genes" said Edmund. "What is a gene?" asked Caspian, not understanding the idea. "Nothing" said Ed and Peter at unison. Caspian raised his eyebrows and shrugged, he could always ask Susan later, that is, if he saw her anytime soon. Haagen let out a throaty laugh. "You are indeed a very close family, it is quite refreshing, to tell the truth" he said. "Narnia has that effect on people, my friend, I believe that is how real magic feels like" said Keerthinath.

Lucy joined Zerind in the stables, smiling as he was waiting for her. After the servants saddled Destrier, he helped her up, and she blushed as he gently brushed his hand against her ankle while pacing her foot on the stirrup. He jogged to where the horse he was going to ride was, and graciously mounted. They were both wrapped in heavy coats and boots, winter still being quite cold. "Where are we going?" he asked. "There's a forest close to the village" said Lucy, heading to the entrance of the castle. They were riding contently, talking about several things, they arrived to the forest, and they were greeted by the spirits of the trees. "They are quite calm now, I think it's the weather" said Lucy. They both dismounted, and stayed admiring the beauty of the place. Snow was covering everything, replacing the lively green grass with a peaceful white. Lucy pulled Zerind to a nice spot she saw, just in between a little group of trees. They spent there in silence for quite some time, until Zerind heard Lucy's teeth clattering. He took her hands in his and placed them inside his coat pockets, trying to warm them up. "Oh thanks I forgot my gloves" she said, gaining a pale blush on her cheeks at his closeness. Her teeth continued clattering for some more minutes, and he pulled her closer, hugging her. She was surprised by that action, but answered the hug, smiling at her boldness. "Lucy, I think we should head back, Their Majesties will kill me if something happens to you" he said. She looked up at him, and saw concern, his blue eyes slightly narrowed. "Alright" she said reluctantly, as she was enjoying their little time together. None of them made even the slightest movement to separate, both laughing at this. "Guess we can stay some minutes more" she said, smiling and cuddled closer to him, seeking the warmth.

"Zharolum is quite a cold place isn't it?" she asked. "Yes, I'm quite used to cold, if that's what you meant" he said. "I just wanted to know more about it" she justified, biting her tongue. "Well, it is quite cold, but I know you would love it in summer, as its quite warm, but my favourite season is spring, and I know for sure that you would love the garden on the back of our castle" he said. "Maybe I could go one day" she said, imagining the place. "You will, I certainly want you to go, there are so many things I could show you" he said, his voice gaining an excited tone. _Maybe one day you'll be queen there_, he added in his mind. "Maybe soon, for now we can't travel, at least not till Lia gives birth" said the queen. He smiled at her and pulled a strand of her hair from her eyes, his fingers lingering on her cheek. He slowly caressed her very rosy cheeks, and then his finger traced her lips, slowly pulling her closer by the chin. His lips met hers in the most delicate way, soft and warm at touch, hers welcoming the heat greatly. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation, his hand moving to the back of her neck. He slowly separated from her and both remained looking at eachother. "I am sorry, I couldn't think of a better way to stop your lips from getting bluer" he said, and she laughed, his excuse just too irresistibly cute. "You are so sweet and so delicate" she said. "You deserve it" he said.

They returned to the castle minutes later, when Lucy's teeth were actually echoing in the forest. As soon as they dismounted, a maid approached them, bowed, and gave a letter to Lucy. She looked at it weirdly, not remembering anyone who had sent her a letter before. she ignored if for a while, she and Zerind moving to inside the castle, deciding to grab something to eat. Zerind was tactful enough to give her some time to herself after, as she was still very cold and probably wanted to have a nice warm bath. She did so, and then noticed the envelope on her desk. The envelope was addressed to her, written in a nice handwriting, but that could only belong to a man. She then opened it hastily, the same handwriting over the papers.

_Dear Lucy, _

_I hope you are well, and I know that by the time this letter arrives, it will be late to wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I certainly wish you had spent both dates happily. My best wishes for this New Year, and I really hope we can see eachother soon; I am dying to see you. I was remembering all the good times that we had last year, enjoying the snow and the cold, and well, inevitably I had to remember our first kiss. That feeling will always remain in my memory, for it was the sweetest of all my memories, after the one of having met you. _

_I wanted to visit Narnia, and maybe spend New Year's even with you, but father didn't let me. _

_My beloved queen, how hard are the days for me without looking at you, or listening to your laughter! I so wish I could be there, even if I'm denied the privilege to be close to you, but simply see you would do. I know I behaved horribly, and that there is no excuse for such behaviour, but I just needed you to listen to me, to listen to me say how much I love you, and how impossible it is for me to stay away from you, or the pain I feel when your attentions lay somewhere else._

_Please Lucy, give me another chance, I'm begging you. _

_Give my most sincere regards to your honourable family._

_Loving you immensely,_

_Taril_

Lucy kept staring at the letter intently, shocked to read such passionate words, but instead of smiling, she broke in tears, words opening the wound in her heart. She remembered that kiss too, he first kiss ever, and she wished that it could be a happy memory ever, but now it only hurt, it hurt to know that he could change so much out of jealousy, and she didn't want that, she liked her freedom, and not even her brothers could take that from her. Her sobs called the attention of the prince of Zharolum, which immediately entered the room, running to kneel by her side, his handsome face frowning in concern. She looked at him and started crying even harder, knowing that he would get mad at Taril. She ran from her room, leaving Zerind yelling after her, but she didn't care. She ran through the very known corridor till she found the library, opening the door carelessly, and running towards her brothers, who looked up worriedly at her. She run towards Edmund, for everybody's surprise, hiding her face in his chest, letting sobs come out freely. Caspian leaded the other men out, looking worriedly at Ed, who nodded.

"Lu, what happened?" he asked softly, after letting her take out all her pain. She sobbed a couple of times more and the lifted her head to look up at him, her eyes very puffy. "I got a letter, from Taril" she said. Edmund, raised his eyebrows, but didn't comment, just caressed her back, indicating her to continue. "He said how much he loved me and missed me, and that his days are miserable when he doesn't see me and all that" she said, new tears flowing down her eyes. Ed pulled her closer, hugging her tight. "You shouldn't cry for that, Lu" he said, tapping her shoulder, rocking her softly. "I feel sorry for him" she said. "You should, but not for anything you did, but for what he got himself into. Sometimes you have to hurt people, Lu" he said. "I know, but, he said all those things in a way that... they just touch your heart" she said. "From what I know, Taril is gifted with words, as most Archelanders, not that I mind, I am married to one, after all, but in letters, you can never be sure of feelings, cause there is always a way to rearrange them so they can sound better. I tell you, cause I have written a lot of letters, and most of them said things that I didn't even remotely thought, and I had to play with words, to solve several political matters with other countries, back in the old times" he said, his brown eyes looking at her. "Don't suffer for him, he is not worthy of your sincere pain and tears, little sister" said Ed, brushing away the streaks left on her cheeks by tears. Lucy nodded and hugged him again. "Thank you, Ed, you're great" she said into his shoulder. "No need, you know I will always be here for you. Now smile and cheer up, cause I'm sure Caspian, Peter and Zerind are worried, I can hear Peter worrying from here" he said, causing the queen to chuckle.

On the other side of the door, Peter was pacing from one side to the other. "She always comes to me" he mumbled. "Or me" said Caspian, who was leaning on a wall, frowning. "Your Majesties shouldn't worry, she knows from whom to seek advice according to her problems" said Keerthinath, having the experience of raising several kids.

As soon as the door was open, Peter and Caspian bolted to Lucy, asking how she was. "I'm feeling much better" she said, looking at Ed, who returned her smile. She then excused herself and returned to her room. "What happened to her?" asked both Peter and Caspian in unison, causing Ed to snicker. "Taril sent her a letter" he said. Caspian tensed his jaw muscles but said nothing, while Peter, let out a soft growl. "She knows what to do, don't even dare to talk about it to her now" he warned. Caspian nodded, knowing that she was old enough to start solving her own problems.

The next day, and as Ed predicted it as "An inevitable event", the queens went shopping on the village. The kings remained at the castle. "And yet I wonder where they keep all they buy" said Cedric. "That is and will always remain a mystery" said Caspian, who gave up on knowing how Susan managed to fit all her possessions in the few places she had. Cas and Orion were playing not far from them. The kings moved to sit next to the fire, chatting about guy stuff. Cas got soon bored from his toys and crawled towards the kings, surprising Keerthinath by using his leg to rise to his feet. He seemed very interested in the foreign emperor, extending his arms to him, wanting to he held. Keerthinath smiled and picked him up, earning a toothless smile from the prince, who as soon as he was in eye level with him, passed his finger through the emperor's eyebrows. Keerthinath laughed at this. "Cas, be respectful" said Caspian, knowing that if given too much trust, Cas was soon going to start pulling the emperor's nose or ears. Cas looked at his dad briefly, turning back towards Keerthinath, this time focusing on his lively clothes. Orion too, crawled towards Peter, wanting to sit on his lap. There, he turned towards him and said, "Papa" making Peter smile. Then the little prince rearranged himself, facing the rest of the people in the room. "Capian" he said, his little finger pointing at Caspian. "Emun" he said, giggling at his uncle. "Well done Orion" said the telmarine king. Orion looked at the three guest kings, not knowing their names. "Cas" he said, clapping at his achievement.

And in the next morning, all their guests left, promising to be back soon and keep in touch. As soon as the last carriage was out of sight, Peter grabbed Maram in a tight hug. "I have missed you! You girls sure can forget about everything when together" he said, smiling at her. "Oh, I'm sorry, but now you have me all for yourself" she said, planting a sweet kiss on his lips. Caspian whispered something on Susan's ear, and both went inside. Ed was pulling Lia towards the castle, insisting that she shouldn't be out for long and also telling her to have some nice warm tea. "Love, I'm not sick" she said, slowly walking back inside.

Caspian and Susan were in Cas' room, both sitting on the floor next to the prince, playing with him. Cas, who was not interested on his wooden blocks, moved towards Caspian, who helped him up. The king smiled wickedly and turned Cas around, making him face Susan, and hid his face behind him. "Mummy, wouldn't it be nice for me to have a little brother or sister" he spoke, making his voice high-pitched, his accent betraying him. Susan smiled at his childishness, while Cas giggled at being handled by his father. "Cas doesn't even know what a sibling is" she said. "Right, fine" said Caspian, letting Cas move by himself. "But that doesn't answer my question" he said. "I've been thinking a lot about it lately, Lia is delivering soon, Maram is pregnant already, and well, Cas is growing up fast, I miss the time when he was little" she said, ruffling Cas' messy hair. "I miss those times too" said the king, getting closer to Susan, his breath tickling her ear. "and we both want Cas to have several siblings, why wait longer?" he said, kissing her neck softly. "Caspian, please..." she said. Fortunately for them, one of the nannies entered the room, and they both left, speeding up to their room. Caspian made sure the door was closed and grabbed Susan, pressing her to the nearest wall. "We can always start trying" he said, his eyes carrying a mischievous gleam. She laughed and welcomed his lips on hers, the kiss growing heated and passionate.

Hours later, Susan was snuggled on Caspian's side, drawing vague circles on his chest, listening at the soft beat of his heart. "I love you" she said. "And I love you" he answered, both falling sleep minutes later.

Days passed, and the weather started getting warmer, snow slowly melting, making the telmarine side of the family happier. It was one of the last nights of February, everybody in the castle sleeping soundly. Lia woke up, feeling weird. "Love, I'm not feeling good" she said, shaking Edmund's arm. He mumbled something and turned, blinking several times. "I'm not feeling good, call Susan" said Lia, carrying a warning tone. Edmund scrambled out of the room, jogging down the corridor, knocking insistently on Susan and Caspian's room. "Ed what is it?" said Caspian, opening the door, his eyes trying to adjust to the light. "I need Susan, Lia is not feeling well" he said, starting to sound scared. "Oh dear" they heard Susan's voice from inside, and seconds later the queen bolted out of the room. "Caspian, call the nurse, and wake Maram up" she said, her robe swishing behind her as she run to Ed's room.

Susan opened the door, finding Lia sitting on the bed, looking very scared. "How are you feeling dear? Any pain?" she asked, running to sit by her side. "I don't feel any pain, but I know it will start soon" said the young queen, her eyes showing how frightened she was. "Don't worry, we are going to be here with you" said Susan squeezing her hand. Maram rushed in with the nurse, bringing all they needed with them. They let Edmund in, Peter and Caspian preferring to wait outside.

Almost half an hour later, Lia cried in pain, the first of her many other contractions hitting her horribly. Edmund held her hand, looking at her in panic, his face pale. "I know you can do it, you are strong" he whispered to her. She was trembling, her eyes shut, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. Maram wiped them with the wet towel. "I am scared" whispered Lia. "It's normal, but you are going to be happy soon" said Maram, knowing what the girl was going through.

Two hours passed, marked by Lia's cries of pain. She was exhausted, her strength declining with each wave of pain. "My Queen, just a little bit more" said the nurse. "I can't, I'm too tired" whispered Lia, falling back to the pillows. "Come on, love, you have to resist" said Ed, his voice shaking. Lia was starting to fall sleep in between each contraction, and Susan started to worry. "Ed, get out" she said, seriously. "I need to stay with her" he complained, looking at his sister, his eyes shining in pure fear. "Out" she said, sounding almost cruel. Peter and Caspian, who had heard everything, entered, taking Ed by the arms and taking him out. "What are you doing! You were as desperate as I am! I need to stay in!" he yelled, kicking and tossing in their hold. They closed the door and Caspian turned to Ed. "Susan sent you away cause there is a problem, she doesn't want you to suffer" he said. "What problem! How do you know!" yelled Edmund, jerking from the kings' hold. "Ed, giving birth to twins is complicate in itself, and it has been too long since she started labour" said Peter. Edmund got even paler, and Caspian had to tighten his grip on his arm, as Edmund's knees gave away. "I don't want her to die" whispered Ed, looking into space. By then, Lucy had waken up, so did Zerind, and both walked sleepily towards them. "What happened?" asked Lucy, rubbing her eyes. "Lia is giving birth" said Caspian. Seeing Ed's state, Lucy didn't even cheered, knowing there must be something wrong. Instead, she went towards Ed and hugged him.

"Ed, Ed! Tell us something" said Peter, waking Edmund from the deepness of his thoughts. "It's scary" he said, his voice hoarse. "I am not ready to be a father" he continued. "No one ever is" said Caspian, trying to pass some strength to his brother.

Lia's yells could be heard for still over an hour. Inside the room, things were getting tense, Lia was tired, and Maram feared she was going to pass out soon. "A little more, Lia, a little more" she kept on saying, feeling very impotent. "Now, my queen, push, your first baby is about to arrive!" the nurse said, smiling for the first time in the night. Lia took a deep breath and then pushed, letting a loud yell in the end. Oh the other side of the door, Edmund's heart was ripping into tiny pieces with every yell, imagining how Lia was feeling, desperate to be there with her.

Lia took another breath, gathering the remaining of her energies, pushing again, recompensed by Susan's cheering. "The head is out! One more Lia one more!" she said. Lia took yet another breath, gripping Maram's hand and giving one final push, her first baby coming out, and quickly being attended by Susan.

On the corridor, only Lia's final yell was heard, accompanied by a baby's cry minutes later. Edmund looked at the door, relieve washing over his face. He waited for the door to open, but it never happened. They heard a rustle inside, and the women talking something incomprehensible.

Lia fainted, right after the first baby was born, her body unable to hold any longer. "Maram, press her belly, we need to get the other baby out!" yelled Susan, causing Edmund to let out a yelp. "Something happened to her!" he yelled, looking almost like a spectre, tears flowing from his eyes, which were still fixed on the door.

Maram was pressing Lia's belly, trying her best not to hurt either her or the baby, the nurse managing to pull the baby out. "It's not crying" Susan said after a couple of minutes. "No breathing" said Maram panicking, leaving Lia's side and running to where the baby was. The nurse ran to the baby too, doing all she could to get it breathing. Susan started crying, so did Maram, who was holding the other baby.

Back to the corridor, only sobs could be heard from the room. Edmund clenched his fists and bolted to the door, tearing it open. Lia was unconscious on the bed, Maram and Susan were crying copiously, and the nurse was frantically trying to get the baby in her arms to breathe. The world seemed to be falling apart for the just king. He dropped to his knees and started crying, his heart and soul hurting as if being tore apart, his cried of pain resounding on the walls. The nurse stopped trying, not daring to look at the king. Caspian, Peter and Lucy were crying too, feeling Edmund's pain.

And it was then when a miracle happened, a loud, resonant roar was heard in the distance and the baby in the nurse's arms moved, a loud cry being heard in the room. Susan looked up, watching how the baby's arms and feet kicked violently. "Aslan!" she cried, running up to the flabbergasted nurse. This cry woke Lia up, who could barely move her head, but gave a weak smile. Edmund was now crying from joy, standing up at incredible speed, running to kiss his wife. "You did it! They are here, they are finally here!" he said, kissing her repeatedly. Maram run to hug Peter, sobbing uncontrollably, extremely grateful for the miracle. Peter too was smiling, tears dripping from his jaw, his heart crying thanks.

Susan and the nurse cleaned the babies up, wrapping them in warm covers and passing them to their parents. Lucy and Zerind joined them, closing the door behind them. "Look at them, they are so little" said Edmund, uncovering one of the babies' face. "They look like you" whispered Lia, smiling tiredly. "You are amazing!" said Ed, caressing her cheek. "Come on Ed, are they boys or girls?" asked Susan, who was hugging Caspian close, remaining of her tears still in her eyes. Edmund removed the covers a little bit, and then he smiled. "I have a son!" he yelled, a triumphant look on his face. Peter and Caspian cheered him, and Peter even whistled. "And this other cutie over here is a.... girl! I have a daughter too!" he said, lifting his fist in a victory sign. Maram burst in a new batch of tears. "Why are you all crying" asked Lia. "Oh dear, you should rest, we can tell you tomorrow" said Susan, new tears forming in her clear eyes. "No, tell me" demanded Lia, while Lucy got her a glass of water. "My queen, you fainted after all the effort you have done, and the second baby, the girl, took some time to come out, not breathing. I tried everything I could, but nothing worked" said the nurse. Lia was shocked, and looked up at Edmund, who was now holding the newborn girl in his arms. "But then, there was a roar, Aslan's roar, and she started moving and crying, it was a miracle!" said Susan. Lia smiled and two tears rolled on her cheeks, grateful that both her children were healthy.

They all left moments later, letting the new little family alone so they could rest. Ed took each baby to their respective cribs, which had been brought several days before. "They are marvellous" he said, the warm, fulfilling feeling of fatherhood taking over his body. "Are you feeling well? Is there anything you need, my love?" he asked, moving closer to her. "I need to sleep, with you by my side" said Lia. He smiled and blew the candles, taking his place next to her, hugging her close, but being careful not to hurt her.

Lia slept for almost all the next day, hers and Ed's room invaded by Susan and Maram very early in the morning to take the babies out, so their crying wouldn't wake them up.

Glenstorm and the Professor went to the village, bringing the good news to the people, who started celebrating and toasting for the royal family's health, some even running through the city exclaiming "The prince and princess are born, King Edmund's heirs are born!". Professor Cornelius promised the villagers to return as soon as the heir's names were known to him. Glenstorm informed the narnians about the happening, fauns instantly organizing a big party, dwarves preparing gifts and centaurs thanking the stars for such blessing.

Edmund came out late in the morning, almost at lunch time. "Good morning" he said, his face porting a radiant smile. "Good morning daddy" said Susan, who was gently rocking the little girl in her arms. Edmund walked towards her, stopping a little before, taking a look at his sleeping son, who was laying on the nearest crib. Edmund smiled, noticing his son had thick black eyebrows and hair, resembling a lot like the he himself. He turned towards Susan and took his daughter in his arms, making a soothing noise as she complained at being moved while trying to sleep. The little girl had raven black hair and thick eyebrows as her brother. "She will look like Lia" commented Susan. "Apparently" he said, stroking her petite head lovingly.

Lia woke up several hours later, but remaining in bed, still too sore to move normally. The twins had been brought to her to eat, one per time, joining all the family again. "Love, they definitely look like you" said Ed, caressing the little girl's cheek on Lia's arm. "He looks a lot like you, sweetheart" she said, pointing at the baby in Susan's arms, who seemed to be enjoying the feeling of holding a baby immensely. Caspian eyed her, smiling, noticing how much she wanted another child.

After the twins were asleep again, they remained talking, a little louder than a whisper. "So, tell us their names" said Lucy, curiosity shining in her eyes. "Oh is true, we haven't named them yet" said Lia. Edmund smiled at her, giving her a soft nod. "Her name is Astrid" said Lia, looking lovingly at the sleeping bundle next to her. "And I've decided that he will be named James" she continued, looking at Ed. The four Pevensies looked at her, Peter and Edmund looking shocked. "I know that is your father's name, isn't it? That's why I chose it" she said, her hand moving to stroke Ed's cheek. "Thank you" he said, leaning to kiss her softly. "I know you miss him dearly, you all do" she said, turning to face the rest of the family. Susan and Peter smiled tenderly at her, and Lucy nodded, giving Lia a hug. "I didn't know that your father's name was James" said Caspian, looking enquiringly at Susan. "You never asked" she said, smiling cheekily at him.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about their families, learning more about eachother. The twins were sleeping peacefully, warmed in between their parents.

**AN: right, I really hope you liked this chapter, I know it was pretty cruel to do that with one of the babies, but I liked the idea of Aslan's roar having something to do. TStar14 gave me the idea of the baby shower, which I'm really grateful for, I really have no idea of what you do on them, but well, I did my best, I hope it pays off!!! **

**Please read and review!!! I love you all!!**

**Cheers!!**


	22. Chapter 22: Zharolum

**Dear readers!!! I'm am the most terribly sorry for this huuuge delay, my life has been pretty hectic this past month, and my writing time has been reduced a lot... I'm soo soo sorry!!! Next chapter will take quite long too, so I apologize!!!**

**I hope you like this chapter, there are some nice adventures that I hope you will like!!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 22: Zharolum

Orion and Cas had to wait some days to meet their new cousins, as both boys were a bit noisy, and the twins spent most of their days sleeping. About a week after they were born, Susan and Maram took the princes to where Lia was, hoping that James and Astrid were awake.

"Hello! We brought some visitors" said Maram, pushing the door open. "Oh, come in! Both babies are awake" said Lia, smiling. Edmund was sitting on an armchair, holding James, trying to distract him a bit before it was his turn to eat. "Cas, look, babies" said Susan, coming to sit closer to her brother. Cas looked at James and smiled, stretching to hold his little hand. "That is James" said the Queen. Cas said nothing, the word too complicate for him to pronounce yet. Maram was standing next to Lia, holding Orion's hand, who wanted to stand too. "Baby" he said, pointing to the pink covers on Maram's lap. "Yes, darling, she's a baby, and your mummy has a baby in here too" said Lia, poking Maram's tummy with her finger. Orion looked at her and then at his mum, not really understanding what happened. "Oh well, he will understand later" said Maram, smiling at the cute confusion written on Orion's face.

The day after, they had all agreed to go to visit Mr. Tumnus' tomb. Lia stayed in the castle, still recovering from the twins' birth.

The monarchs reached the forest, the guys mounting and the oldest queens were in a cart, Peter's horse pulling it. Glenstorm was waiting for them. "King Edmund, congratulations on your children, the stars have said that they will bring happiness to all of us" said the centaur in his grave voice.

They rode through the forest, through a very familiar path. "This is the path we took to go to the beavers' house!" exclaimed Lucy, peeking her head from behind Ed's back, as she was with him on the horse. "Yes, My Queen, we are heading towards Beaversdam" said Glenstorm. They advanced some more, and they reached a plain, just bordering the nearby village. Glenstorm guided them through some further paths, and then they arrived to a nice open space, some trees surrounding the area, and flowers starting to sprout everywhere. In the centre stood a nicely shaped stone, and they all knew that that was the place where Mr. Tumnus' laid. They all descended from their horses and cart, Orion and Cas being held by their mums. Lucy was the first to reach the tomb and read the words in the stone.

_Here lies Mr. Tumnus, a dear friend and courageous faun, who, along with the Kings and Queens of old, saved Narnia from the evil power of the eternal winter. _

Lucy caressed the cold stone, tears rolling down her cheeks. Susan handed her the flowers she had specially picked and organized in a lovely bouquet. "Smile, I know he wants all of us to smile" said Peter, kneeling beside Lucy. "Mr. Tumnus, here we are again, we miss you terribly, but I know you are always with us" he said to the tomb. "We have saved Narnia again, I know you would have been so happy to help us" said Ed, kneeling on Lucy's vacant side.

Orion and Cas were looking around, their curious eyes taking in every single colour and shape. A figure called their attention, a faun, waving at them, and smiling sweetly. "Take good care of them" he said, and moved, his hand stretching to caress Lucy's head. The boys smiled at him, seeming to understand his words. Lucy shivered and then looked up at her brothers. "I felt something, right on my head! Like is someone was touching it!" she exclaimed. Susan smiled at her sister and then Cas got her attention, as he was waving to a vacant spot close to Lucy. "Dear, who are you waving to?" she asked. "Love, he doesn't know how to answer you" said Caspian. Susan nodded but remained curious.

They returned to the castle some moments later, right after Lucy spoke a little with Mr. Tumnus and they all placed the rest of the flowers they brought in.

A few days later, they were all enjoying a sunny spring afternoon in one of the balconies, having a light bite. Zerind joined them, holding a blue envelope in his hand and smiling brilliantly. "I have received a letter, from my parents, they are inviting all of Your Majesties to Zharolum!" he said, incapable of holding his excitement. "Oh! That is wonderful!! I really want to see those places you have told me about!" said Lucy, shaking her feet in excitement. "Such a wonderful invitation" said Susan, looking at Caspian. "Oh pleaaaaaase!! Can we go?? Please Caspian!" whined Lucy, knowing that Caspian couldn't resist, nor did Peter. "Lu, I think we should wait for Lia to get stronger" said Peter, knowing that giving birth was a very tiring and weakening happening. "Oh, no, please I'm fine, and we'll go by carriage, so I won't even make any effort. I've wanted to go to Zharolum for such a long time" said the queen, looking at Edmund. "King Cseke has been always very nice with us, we shouldn't refuse this invitation" said Edmund, not able to say no to the sparkling green eyes that were looking at him. "Oh thank you!!!!" squealed Lucy, jumping on his lap and hugging him tightly.

Plans were arranged, letters were sent, and two weeks after the invitation was made, the narnian monarchs were heading up to the northwest. The border with Zharolum was not far from the castle, about half a day away, and they soon reached the country. The capital Durlar was in the very north of the country, almost on the border with Varekai. They had to stop for the night in a village on the road. Zerind was leading them, having visited this town many times before. "Stop in this inn, they are very nice people owning the place" he said, and the narnian chariots stopped in a nice simple house, flower pots standing everywhere.

They all woke up very early the next morning, having Edmund complaining for almost two hours later. "I'm never up at this time of day" he said, looking through the window at the sun, trying to deduct what time it was. "Get used to it, James and Astrid won't really care if you like to be awake at three in the morning" said Caspian, snickering at Edmund, who had started hitting his head with one of the pillows they had brought along. "How can you be awake at this time, by the way" asked the just king. "I am excited about going to Zharolum" said Caspian smiling broadly. "Right..." said Edmund, moving his pillow and trying, uselessly, to get some sleep. "Brother, you should enjoy the view" said Caspian after some minutes. "You can enjoy it for me, and then you tell me" said Edmund, not opening his eyes. "You won't be able to sleep" said the telmarine. "You are wrong this time, Caspian, Ed would sleep even standing up if he has to, he sleeps under any circumstance" said Peter, smiling at Ed. "I can't sleep if you're talking!" said Edmund irritated.

They arrived to yet another village a couple of hours later. It was very small, but the girls were astonished at the beauty of the houses and all the flowers and plants that were on the gardens. They didn't take long till they got to the end of it, where a huge, vast forest begun. Lucy was very amazed by it; the trees were so tall she couldn't see where they ended. She ended up falling sleep, right on Caspian's lap, getting bored of watching the trees and the pieces of sky that she could see from in between the branches. They were all quite sleepy and bored, Ed was snoring, having fallen sleep after some effort, Peter and Caspian were looking terribly bored, having nothing to do, while Maram was taking a nap, her head resting on Peters shoulder. Susan brought a book, but left it aside after sometime, as the carriage moved a lot. The twins were sleeping peacefully on Lia's and Maram's laps, while Cas and Orion had fallen sleep hours before cuddled on Ed's sides.

Suddenly the carriage stopped, and they heard some voices. They came towards the door and one whistled while the other grinned. "Guess we found some rich carriage, Kird" said the grinning man. "Ok, come down and give us everything" said the guy. Caspian looked at him, his brows rising up in his forehead. "I told you to go down, don't make me bring my sword and cut you into tiny pieces" said the man, holding him by his shirt. Caspian snorted but got from the carriage, so did the rest of the men. "Hey you, women! You have to come down too" shouted the man, pulling Lucy's arm and dropping her to the floor. "Stop it! it's an order" said Zerind, while Edmund hurried to help Lucy up. "Shut up boy, your girlfriend wouldn't like you to have a scar on your pretty face" said the man. "You just offended a queen" said Zerind, looking fierce. "Oh is she a queen? Then I am King Cseke" said the man laughing. "Take a good look at my face, you silly man, and you will know that you shouldn't be messing with me" said Zerind, smirking. The man took his sword and moved forward, ready to slash Zerind in half, but the other man stopped him. "Stop! Oh lord..." he said, his face pale. "Prince Zerind" he whispered. "That is right, and the girl you impolitely dropped to the floor, is no other than Queen Lucy, from Narnia, do you want me to tell you who the noble men are?" Zerind said, his smirk getting even bigger. The two men looked frightened at the three kings, their eyes going wider as they recognized them. "I am sorry, Your Majesties, we... we didn't know" said one of the men. "Kneel, you are too low to look into their eyes" said Zerind, his tone dripping with pure disgust. The men did as told, dropping to the floor, their heads bent. "Now get out of here, I will alert my father of your despicable activities, don't ever come back, cause you'll be rewarded with prison" said Zerind, looking down at them, as if looking to an insect. The men mumbled some words, and tried to help Lucy up, who was still on the ground, as Edmund was looking at Zerind impressed. "Don't you dare to touch her!" bellowed the prince, running towards the man and pushing him backwards. "Your filthiness will contaminate her purity".

They all returned to the chariot, praising Zerind for his reaction. "Thank you Zerind, you are very brave, you put those bandits in their place" said Lucy, kissing him on the cheek, which resulted in the prince gaining a bright tomato red shade on his whole face. They chatted animatedly for quite some time, only interrupted when the driver stopped again. "My Lieges, it's getting darker, should we stop in the next village?" he asked. They all looked enquiringly at Zerind. "The closest village is not far, I'm sure people will help us gladly" he said.

They retook their trip the morning after, later this time, as Edmund refused to come out of bed before nine. He was merrier, having had a decent sleep and an excellent breakfast. "Your father must be very loved by the people, seeing how they treat us" he commented. "Well, my father loves his people, just as you do, and he tried to make life as easier as possible for them, he has lowered the taxes more and more, and the people are paid well for their products" said Zerind. Caspian smiled, he had done the exact same thing, telmarines now put a price for their things, not as it was before, when the king was who decided at what price he was going to buy the products. All the servants from the castle were paid, and were treated as people, contrary to what Miraz did. "My father once told me that when he was still a prince, he read a book, about how you, The Kings and Queens of Old ruled Narnia, and he decided to follow that same example, knowing that it was the right thing" said Zerind, looking down at his lap. Peter and Edmund exchanged looks and laughed, remembering the many nights they had spent awake trying to figure out the nicest economy plans.

Finally, after long boring hours, Zerind saw his home and told the rest. Lucy started squealing, wanting to look it better, claiming that she wanted to see exactly how beautiful it was.

After less than thirty minutes they arrived, and they all came out of the carriage, looking aghast at the construction in front of them. They have pulled out in front of a door, having gone through what looked like a forest, but the trees were every colour imaginable, there were lilac trees, which stood soberly in between some orange ones, which had big leaves, looking more or less like maple trees, but still different in a way. There were blue pines, or at least very alike pines, as their smell was entirely different, filling the air with a nice fresh sweet fragrance. Red trees stood on a side, bright in between a sea of white plum trees.

But what held their attention the most was the palace. The early afternoon sun was shining over it, making its surface glitter, the whole construction adopting its slightly redden colour. "How can that be possible" exclaimed Edmund, walking closer to the nearest wall, and touching the material, being reflected on it. "It's quite simple, King Edmund, the whole building is made of glass" said a voice from the door, and they all looked up to meet its owner. King Cseke stood there, wearing very simple clothes smiling radiantly. "Glass? But doesn't it break? And it's not see through" said Edmund, looking extremely confused. "Oh, that is because it is a very special glass, my king, if you come inside, you will see everything outside, but not the other way around" said Cseke, motioning for them to enter. And so they did, and they were all mesmerized, as there was no real difference from being out or inside, other than it was warmer than in their previous location. Trees were planted and distributed in such a coordinated way, that they covered the palace partially so it wouldn't be too warm, and at the same time protecting it from wind or snow.

Zerind gently took Lucy's hand and they both disappeared unnoticed, Zerind leading Lucy through some sets of stairs. "Where are you taking me?" asked the queen, her eyes going on every direction, taking in all the wonderful view. "To my favourite place of all" responded the boy. They walked a little more, and then Zerind pulled a door open, and they both stepped into a vast balcony, enough to host a ball. The floor, the railings, pillars and every other construction were made of the same glass as the rest of the palace, and Lucy felt as if she was walking in the air. They leaned on the railings and the queen gasped, just under her was the most wonderful garden she had ever seen, roses and other flowers of every colour imaginable were growing everywhere, trees surrounding everything. A great crystal fountain was placed in the middle, water taking the colours of every plant around it, making it look like a wonderful painting. "Come on lets go down" said Zerind, taking her hand.

On the side of the balcony stood a crystal flight of stairs, which fell directly on the garden. Lucy let go of the prince's hand and run to smell the flowers, yelping as they all had different exotic aromas, and each had her senses boosting in joy. Zerind smiled, watching her being so cheerful and happy, making his heart warm and flutter as she giggled.

The prince approached her and took her hand, directing her towards the clear fountain. "Here, have a taste of the water" he said, pointing at the water. Lucy looked at him and then pulled her hand to the water, taking a small sip of the water. Her eyes opened fully and she turned smiling towards Zerind. "It's very sweet! It tastes like roses, no, like oranges, wait, like raspberries too, this is wonderful!" she exclaimed trying to remember the wonderful taste. "It comes from a little river that flows through this palace, coming from that hill over there" said the young boy pointing to a green hill behind the palace, all covered in coloured trees. "The water of that river tastes like that all the time". Lucy looked at the hill and smiled, wanting to go tell about this incredible water to her family. Zerind took a bold move and approached her, hugging her softly from the back. Lucy turned a soft shade of pink but smiled. Minutes later, they both went to where the trees were, Lucy awing at the fruits they were giving. Zerind reached up and took something that looked like a peach, but was completely white, as was the tree. "Here, taste this" he said, giving her the fruit. She tasted it and chewed on it, frowning at the taste, it was sweet, but a little sour, not enough to disgust her, but the taste was not like lemon, it was a mix of something like a watermelon and a plum, but still holding a mysterious flavour. Zerind smiled. "That is called taranti, is not very nice when you eat it, but the juice is really delicious" he explained. He then moved to another tree and picked another fruit, this time from the floor, as several had fallen. "This are erims, you have to pick the fallen ones cause when you take them directly from the tree they acquire a very bitter flavour" he said, passing the bright red fruit to her. She bit it slowly, not wanting to be surprised again, but soon took a big bite of it, as she loved the flavour, it was acid, but tasted like lavender, or at least she could feel lavender, and it was sweet too, as sweet as a cherry. They moved to the next tree, this one carrying very dark fruits, not very big, about the size of a plum. It had bright red dots all over it, and Lucy compared it to an overgrown strawberry, but black. "I suggest you take a little bite of this one" said Zerind, dividing the fruit in two. Lucy grabbed one of the halves and did as told. She immediately understood why, as the fruit turned out to be very spicy, like pepper, but acid and sweet all the same. "That is called Kira, it means spicy in the old language" explained the prince. "Old language?" enquired Lucy. "Yes, people spoke a totally different language centuries ago, we started speaking English when you first came to Narnia and well, it reached here" commented the boy, seeming to enjoy his explanations. Both of them spent the rest of the morning talking about history, Lucy listening very interested in what Zerind was saying.

In another room, Prioska was yelping and cheering frenetically, having just met James and Astrid. "By heavens, they are so handsome!" she said, taking a sleeping James in her arms. Tizane was looking at her mother, pouting. "Mama, I am cute too" she said, her eyes getting watery. "Oh, little princess, you are the cutest princess I have ever seen" said Caspian, kneeling next t the girl and making and exaggerate bow. Tizane started giggling at his funny behaviour and Susan smiled, watching how Caspian acted with children, as he loved them dearly. Her thoughts started drifting as the king started playing with the princess, imagining how wonderful it would be if they had a little princess of their own... She was pulled out of her reverie when she felt a tugging on her skirt. She looked down and encountered two very curious crystal eyes, much like her own, staring at her. "Hello my little love" she said, pulling Cas on her arms. "Mama!" said the little prince, lurching to hug the queen's neck.

Meanwhile, Caspian took Tizane on a piggyback ride, eliciting a huge and loud fit of giggles on the girl. King Cseke was attracted by the noise, and couldn't hold a smile at the scene. "Tizane, please get down, you shouldn't treat our king like that" he said, extending his arms to his daughter. "Do not worry, dear friend, I was the one who proposed this game, your daughter is a very well behaved young lady" said Caspian, caressing Tizane's blond hair.

They all started conversing, the children playing together with the princess' toys. "Did you hear the last news?" asked Prioska, her face turning serious. "What happened?" asked Ed, pulling an arm around Lia's shoulders. "King Rashid's health is getting worse, there are rumours that he won't last too long" said Cseke, his features showing deep sadness and concern. "Was he ill?" asked Susan. "You didn't know?" said Prioska and then proceeded to tell them the whole story, which the three narnian kings already knew. "Oh my! This is terrible! We all know that Amir will be the end of Calormen" said Lia, moving closer to her husband. "He won't, I know Aslan won't let King Rashid die, he is still young, I know he can come out of this" said Caspian, trying to lighten the mood. "You are right, King Caspian, I have sent one of my best doctors to assist him, and I know that some other monarchs have done the same, he is in good hands" said Cseke. "I know it's very unlikely, but is it possible that someone can be trying to get rid of King Rashid?" said Ed. "Ed that is a horrible thing to say!" said Susan, looking sternly at her brother. "My dear queen, I'm afraid your brother doesn't lack of reason, as the King has been threatened several times before" said Cseke. "I thought the same, and I shared my thoughts with Keerthinath, and we both thought it was convenient to send some men to protect the King, and secretly keep an eye on what could be suspicious".

They all remained quiet for a while, digesting the piece of news. Prioska then hurried to change the topic. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, we have organized a ball in your honour, it will be tomorrow evening" she said, causing the girls to start talking about what to wear and such, leaving the men sighing in despair. "Let me show you where your rooms are" said Cseke, smiling at his lively wife.

Edmund was content the next morning, having slept wonderfully. "I don't know how you do for the rooms to be so dark, even if made of crystal" he commented during breakfast. "I have always wondered the same thing, but that is a secret only the architect knows" said the host king, smiling widely.

Later that day, they all took a stroll on the surroundings of the castle, getting marvelled at how picturesque it all was.

As the sun was setting, they were all getting ready for the ball. Susan was standing in front of a mirror in their room, hoofing every now and then. Caspian came out of the bathroom, almost fully dressed, his hair dripping. "What's wrong?" he asked, watching as his wife was throwing yet another dress into a huge pile on a nearby chair. "I can't find a dress to wear" she said, moving towards the wardrobe. There was a knock on the door and Maram peeked in. "Hi, sorry to bother, but Prioska sent you this" she said, passing a dress to Susan. She took it in her arms and ran to the bathroom, leaving Caspian dumbfounded in the room, staring at the wooden door. "Sorry, you'll see her as she comes out" said Maram, disappearing through the door again.

Susan came out ten minutes later and Caspian's breath got stuck on his throat. She was wearing a low v-necked wine red dress, laces in dark violet entwining all over the dress, accenting her curves just perfectly. "How do I look?" she said, twirling around. "Breathtaking" he said, approaching her and placing his hands on her hips. "As always" he finished, kissing her tenderly.

Maram was in Lucy's room, helping her to tie the laces of her dress. Prioska had managed to get them a dress each, and Lucy's was the most special, as it belonged to the Queen herself when she was Lucy's age. "You look wonderful in this shade of green Lu" said Maram. "Thanks, but don't you think it's too low cut?" said the youngest queen, looking at herself in the mirror. "There is nothing wrong on showing your back, plus, the laces give the best of effects and it looks wonderful on you, it's so different from the dress you have back home" said Maram, starting to work on Lucy's hair. She was done after some minutes, having tied Lucy's hair up with several ornamented pins. "There you are, to change a little" she said, as Lucy had always her hair down or in low buns in events like this. "Thanks a lot Maram, I just hope Peter doesn't have a cardiac arrest when he sees me" joked Lucy. "Don't worry, I'll take care of that" said Maram, winking at Lucy. "Oh, we should do something else with your hair, it's too simple, come here I have an idea" said Lucy, reaching to take Maram's crown off. After some ribbons and pins, Maram had half her hair tied up, while the rest cascaded down her back in organized waves. "There, now I'm sure Peter will have a cardiac arrest" said Lucy, and both queens started laughing. "You should get more dresses on that colour, it looks wonderful on you" commented Lucy. Maram looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a smoky shade of violet, very pale, silver laces decorating it. "I'll think about it, Peter has been complaining that I have a lot of dresses already" said the queen, stroking her slightly lumped belly softly. "Peter always complains, about everything, you should be used to it" said Lucy, causing Maram to start chuckling again.

The balcony was radiating with splendour, glistening under the light of the oil lamps placed all over. They all exclaimed as they entered, taking in the beauty of the sight. The other guests stopped talking, all turning to see who had arrived. There were some exclamations from the ones that recognized them faster, making the narnian monarchy feel very uncomfortable. A thin and tall man approached them first, quickly extending his hands to the kings and bowing to the queens. "What an honour! I am Lord Gikaz at your service" he said, producing another bow. Caspian inclined his head towards the man, and Susan wanted to burst on laughter at the look on his face, a mix of shock and mocking clear on his features.

King Cseke pulled them all towards a group of people and they started chatting. Zerind was trying to spot Lucy, looking in between the masses of people, wondering if some lord or lady was holding her in a conversation. And then she saw her, looking at both sides of the door, her eyes scanning the crowd for a familiar face. His heart started beating a little harder as he noticed her dress, remembering whose it was. _"This dress was my favourite when I was young, and one day I'll give it to the girl who wins your heart"_ were the words his mother said a couple of years before. He also remembered what he answered to that. _"I will never, girls are too complicate"_. He chuckled at that memory, how could he imagine by then that he would be willing to do anything for this queen not long after? He had fallen hard for her, but he was utterly happy, loving every moment of it. He shook his head and walked towards Lucy, as he saw that one of the ladies of the court was approaching her. "Zerind! Oh how good to see you!" exclaimed Lucy. "I apologize for not escorting you here" he said kissing her hand. She blushed a little and giggled.

"My Prince, it's been a long time since the last time I saw you" came a voice on their side. A plump lady wearing the most hideous dress was smiling at them. Lucy tensed, as she noticed how fake her smile was. "Lady Kraghia, it's been a long time indeed" said Zerind, inclining his head at her. "I heard you have spent some time in Narnia, did you enjoy yourself?" asked the woman. "I did immensely, Narnia is unbelievably magical" answered Zerind. "And I presume this young lady is a narnian, am I mistaken?" she said, her tiny eyes scanning Lucy from head to toe. Zerind said nothing. "My daughters are missing you very much, My Prince" the woman said. "My Lady, with all respect, I think my father made it very clear that he does not intend to marry me off with any girl" said Zerind cuttingly. The lady just twisted her mouth. "I see this narnian girl has charmed you, Your Majesty" she said, looking disgusted at Lucy. Zerind was about to retort at her but Lucy stopped him. She smiled at the woman and made a small curtsy. "I am sorry we haven't been introduced before, I am Queen Lucy, The Valiant, I am pleased to meet you, Lady Kraghia" she said. The woman opened her eyes fully, taking a double take of the girl in front of her. "Your Majesty" she managed to say in a crooked voice and curtsied her. "If you excuse me I think that my husband is calling me" she said, practically running out of their sight.

Zerind turned to Lucy, a great smile on his lips, his eyes gleaming with laughter. "That was incredible!! I know King Edmund would have been proud of you if he'd seen this! I believe she won't ever dare to talk to get near you again" said the prince. "I just presented myself, it was the polite thing to do, wasn't it?" asked Lucy, mischief dancing in her eyes. Zerind laughed and leaded her to join the other dancing couples.

Not far from there, Edmund and Lia were talking to some lords and ladies, laughing from time to time at their jokes. They were joined by another couple and Lia stiffed a little, as she recognized them. "Your Majesties" said the man. "My King, this is Duke Taliv, and his wife, Duchess Amora" said one of the lords, and Ed quickly noticed how he was not very happy of introducing the couple. "By the heavens! Aren't you Lord Damian's daughter?" asked the duchess. Lia nodded. "I couldn't believe it was the same Lia who married the legendary King of Old! And I was even more surprised when I heard that you were expecting!" mused the woman. Edmund frowned and the other lords looked very uncomfortable, not knowing how to stop the duchess. "I can see you delivered already, was it a boy or a girl?" continued the duchess, ignoring the little pinch her husband gave her. "Both, we had twins" responded Edmund, standing in his full height and puffing his chest a bit. "My lord! And you are so young! I think my congratulations are in order" exclaimed duchess Amora, causing a few heads to turn in her direction. "With all due to respect, you can keep them" said Edmund, getting irritated as he hated that people judged them by their age. "No, My King, let her, after all, I am proud of having being able to give you heirs" said Lia, flashing her emerald eyes at the duchess, a glint of pride shining with full force on her eyes.

The duke, who by now was blushing so hard he could easily compete against the nearest oil lamp, intervened. "I think Lady Kraghia is calling you, my dear" he said, pushing his wife towards the woman. As soon as she was a good distance away, the duke returned to the group. "I am terribly sorry for her words, she speaks a lot, more than she should, but she is a good woman, please forgive her, she has had a drink or two too much" he apologized. "Drinks can masquerade some words, but there is always some truth behind them" said Edmund, calmly, but irradiating an intimidating, imposing fierceness. "She is a proud woman, and the news of Queen Lia's pregnancy has affected her a lot, as she hasn't been able to produce an heir yet" said the duke, looking at how his wife was talking to some other people of the court. "I suggest you speak to her, I am sure you are a good person and want to be far from having any trouble" said Edmund. "Her pride is what is keeping her from getting the child she wants so dearly, and envying people is not helping either" said Lia softly. The duke inclined his head and smiled weakly, leaving seconds later.

Peter loved the attention he was getting, almost every lord wanted to hear stories from the Golden Age, and he was pleased to do so. Maram rolled her eyes, watching how her husband was telling how the battle against the White Witch happened, using all his story-telling abilities. The queen turned to her left, and she saw that Caspian was flowed with people too, and seemed to be enjoying it almost as much as Peter was, telling them some story. She exchanged a look with Susan, and both went to talk somewhere else.

Lucy was dancing animatedly with Zerind, who had asked the narnian musicians to write the notes for some narnian songs, so they could be played here, and that had Lucy delighted, teaching other members of the court how to dance. They took a small break and went over the drinks table, seeking for some refreshments. "You are a very graceful dancer my queen" said Zerind, passing her a glass full of grape juice. "You too, I have never danced with someone that skilled, well, maybe Caspian but he doesn't count, he's too tall for me" said Lucy. As soon as their thirst was satisfied, they leaned on the railings, admiring the view at their feet. The trees had been decorated with little candle lamps, looking as if they had giant glow-worms on them, as Zerind put it. "I think they look like fallen stars, glowing to make our night brighter" said Lucy, looking at the glowing trees. Zerind smiled at her dreamy look, she would always see things in a sweeter way than any other person. He moved a couple of steps closer to her and placed an arm around her boldly, waiting for her reaction. His smiled grew bigger as she cuddled closer, still not taking her eyes from the trees. Some moments later she lifted her gaze towards him, and he was shocked for the second time in the night. There she was, the lights reflecting on her, casting a warm light over her features, looking even more beautiful in his eyes. His body moved on its own, reaching for her and planting a sweet delicate kiss on her rosy lips. They parted shortly after, and she smiled at him, her cheeks getting rosier.

"But isn't His Majesty kissing a girl?" they heard a sneer on their backs. "Has your daddy arranged this girl for you?" said a boy, not very tall, dark brown hair and eyes, an arrogant smile plastered on his face. "Oret, it's definitely not a pleasure to see you. And no, not everybody thinks like your manipulative mother" said Zerind bitterly. The other boy just smirked and moved his gaze towards Lucy, taking a great liking on her instantly. "Oh, but she is a very pretty girl, what did you do Zerind, got a love potion in Narnia?" he said, snickering. Zerind took Lucy's hand and tried to go away, wanting to avoid and unpleasant scene, but Oret moved faster, grabbing Lucy's free hand and pulling her to himself. "My dear lady, why don't we have a dance, I'm sure you will learn that I'm a far better dancer than Prince Zerind" he said, smiling brilliantly, as if thinking that was going to win the queen over. "I'm sorry, I don't dance with bastards" said Lucy, pulling a sweet face. "Woo, the little lady knows how to talk, I like that, I must admit that at least you have a good taste Zerind, even if she's a narnian" said the boy, still looking to Lucy. "Wrong choice of words" said Zerind, noticing how Lucy's lips formed a straight line. "What if I'm a narnian? Oh, I know, I take it you have no idea who I am" said Lucy, making Zerind smile for her strong resemblance to Edmund.

"By your clothes, my lady, you must be someone in the narnian court, but that can't be expected from our prince here, so you could always be a peasant disguised as a lady, even if your manners tell otherwise" said the boy. "Oh, but I'm sure you are one of those stuck up nobles, that shouldn't have such honour, I'm sure your father is a lord or a duke, but you pretend to port his title just because you're his son, so lame" said Lucy, still smiling. "I would not tolerate this offense!" said the boy, advancing towards Lucy, but a sword made him stop. "Touch her and I'll have to bring you to your parents split in half, I'm sure your sisters look even uglier when they cry" said Zerind, holding the blade firmly to the boys chest. "Oh, you are going to hurt me with that toy" sneered Oret.

"You could say that is a toy, but I can assure you, boy, that mine is real" came a voice on his back. Ed was leaning casually against the wall, sporting a dark expression, his eyes on their darkest shade. "Another narnian I suppose?" said the boy, turning towards the king. "As a matter of fact yes, and I don't have to ask who your parents are, it's obvious you belong to that Lady I've heard about" answered Ed, not moving from his place. "Whoever you are, nobility or not, don't get into this" said Oret. "You are bothering my sister, and that, is entirely my business" said Ed, walking calmly towards the boy. "Zerind, please take Lucy away" said Ed, smiling at the prince. He smiled at Oret's face, he could see the boy's brain working. "You can't be" he said, looking at Lucy and then at Ed.

"Is there anything wrong?" said Caspian, jogging to Ed's side. "Oh, Caspian, I need your help here, you see, this boy doesn't seem to know how to deal with royalty" said Edmund. Caspian exchanged a look with him, understanding he didn't mean Lucy only. "You are King Caspian!" said the boy, after the name clicked on his mind. "Yes I am, and I belief you not only disrespected your prince, but my sister, Queen Lucy" said Caspian, clearly amused by the boys fear. "I didn't know it was her!" said the boy. "I recommend that you pay more attention, you are in a party of the nobility, you are going to get in real trouble if you judge people like that" said Ed. "And, before I forget, you better go hide under your mother's skirts, cause if I see you near Lucy again, I won't have a problem on testing my sword with you" Oret's face got even paler than it already was and he run away from the kings. "Did you have to be so cruel? You could have used him as some subject of amusement, you know some clever jokes" said Caspian. Ed just smiled and tapped Caspian on the back, returning to Lia's side. Caspian smiled, Edmund was indeed a very caring brother.

"Who was that?" asked Lucy. "Oret, he has always bothered me because I'm a prince, saying people tend to give me preferential treatment, he's just jealous" said Zerind. "But don't let him bother you". Lucy smiled at him and they both moved towards Peter, who had called her and invited her to the talk he was involved in.

**AN: And so??? Liked it??? I wanted to put some more little confrontations... I hope it was not too much!! I love all your reviews so I dearly hope you like this chapter and comment!!! Please doo!! **

**Cheers!!**


	23. Chapter 23: Allergies

**Dear guys!!! I hope I didn't take long, I know last time was exaggeratedly late, but well at least I didn't take ****that**** long to update again!!! **

**I hope you like this chappy, there will be some funny situations with the kings. Oh and when you read a "th" in a word that normally doesn't contain it, please read it as the "th" in "teeTH" please. **

**Enjoy!!**

Chapter 23: Allergies

The next day started quite early for the monarchs, and this fact had them in a bad mood. "Why do we have to be up so early?" voiced Peter, leaning his head on Maram's shoulder. "Because it's only polite to have breakfast with our hosts" said Susan, who was having the same discussion with Caspian.

They were standing in front of Ed's door, waiting for him and Lia to come out and go together to the dining room. The door opened and Lia popped out, holding a very awake James. "Good morning!" she said, smiling at her family and shaking James' little hand. Susan smiled and grabbed him, provoking a squeal from him. Ed appeared a few minutes later, his hair ruffled and his eyes were slightly red. "Ed, brother, you look awful" said Caspian. "Thanks, I went to sleep quite late yesterday and James decided that 5 am was a good time to start his day" said the king, letting Maram take the sleeping princess in her arms. "Looks like Astrid is untroubled" she said, looking at how angelical the little princess looked. "She just went back to sleep" answered Ed. "Like father like daughter" said Caspian.

The monarchy of Zharolum was at the table when they arrived, almost hidden behind the amount of food that was placed on the table. "Good morning" said Prioska, standing up to greet them all. As they all sat, they could catch a glimpse at the king, who looked almost as miserable as themselves. "What a wonderful party we had yesterday" said Susan, trying to lighten the mood a bit. "I'm glad you had fun, My Queen. As for me, I think I had a drink too much" said Cseke, chuckling softly.

They enjoyed their meal, having a light chat, mostly about the previous night's party, until they heard a loud yell, quickly followed by a different one. "I think that's our clue to go" said Maram, recognizing the yelling, and stood up, leaving the room followed by Susan.

A few hours later, Cseke invited the kings to meet the lords from the council. They entered the meeting room and the men stood from their chairs, bowing deeply. One by one they introduced themselves. They remained there for a little while, as the meeting didn't last long. "I suggest we go horse riding, Durlar is not far from here" said Cseke, smiling at the nods from the three kings.

As they were preparing to go, a servant came towards them, and spoke to the king. "Oh, what a luck, I have just been told that we've got some visitors, and my dear wife requires my presence" said Cseke, sounding very unwilling to go.

In one of the main rooms, Prioska was talking with the guests, while the three queens of Narnia were sitting together in one of the sofas. Lia was feeling the worst in there, knowing how people were looking at her and what their thoughts were. She felt Susan's hand on her shoulder and she looked at her, encountering an encouraging look on her eyes. "It's not only you, they must be talking about us as well" she said.

The kings got to the room and stopped in front of the door. "My Kings, I have to apologize for anything that you may be told by this people, shamefully it's not in my power to choose what kind of persons inherit the titles" he said and then turned, plastering a fake smile on his face.

The three narnians looked at eachother and entered behind the king, bracing themselves for anything that could arise.

As soon as they entered, all the faces turned to them, and a great silence fell over the room, but it was soon interrupted as people started talking again.

Ed quickly scanned the room for Lia and smiled as he spotted her, walking in her direction. On his way, he heard some people gossiping and tried not to pay attention but was stopped dead on his tracks by the words of a man standing in a corner. "Look at them, they are so young, you would have thought that being as legendary as they are they would be older, but they are just kids!! And the queens, oh dear, look at them, they are barely of age!! You see the girl on the left, she is only fifteen, and recently gave birth to twins, ohh, if she was my daughter, I wouldn't have let that happen... but well, what can you expect, they are all kids. As for me, I won't reverence them, they are just children!" said the man, still looking despicably at Lia. Edmund stood rooted to the spot, shocked about those cruel words. When he pulled out of that shock and intended to confront the guy, he noticed that someone had arrived before.

Caspian was standing in front of the guy, his full height making him look impressively kingly, but intimidating at the same time. "I would ask you, sir, not to insult me or my family, we may be young, but we are far better behaved than you, we don't speak behind people's backs" he said, his voice grave, the same tone he always used when he delivered a threat. "Don't try to scare me boy, I was not afraid of your uncle, and you are nothing compared to him" said the man.

The little commotion had attracted some people, who were whispering furiously one with another. Ed could see that Caspian was containing himself not to beat the guy, mentioning Miraz was a dirty trick.

King Cseke moved in between the crowd, trying to get closer to the kings. "Oh, you again, Lernak, I remember stating clearly that you were forbidden to enter the palace again, you have caused several disturbances already! Guards! Take him out and don't let him in ever again!" he said, finally managing to push himself out of the mass of people.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Zerind where taking a walk on the woods surrounding the palace. "Are you sure we shouldn't be inside?" asked Lucy. "No, believe me it would be awfully boring, and the people are not nice at all, I am actually worried about your family" said Zerind. Lucy looked at the castle, wondering if something was happening there, her smile fading a little. "Hey, don't be sad, if anyone can stop that people is them" said the prince enveloping her in a hug.

Lia was feeling worse and worse by each passing minute and she wasn't the only one, Maram had a frown on her face and Susan had her lips in a thin line, her clear eyes daring anyone to say something about her. But Lia couldn't be like them, daring, courageous; she just wanted to burst on crying. She gave Astrid to Susan, smiling sadly, claiming that she needed to use the toilets. She got out of the room as calm as she could, but as soon as the door closed on her back; she made a quick sprint towards the nearest door, which happened to lead to the garden. She sat in the nearest bench and started sobbing, hugging her knees, rocking slowly, glad that she was alone and no one was listening to her.

Lucy heard some muffled sounds close to them and let her curiosity take her to the source. "Oh, it's Lia, she looks like... crying" she said, walking in between the bushes and approaching the shaking queen. "Lia, what happened?" she said, placing her arms around her. "Oh Lu!" said the girl, launching herself at the young queen, hugging her close. Lucy hugged her back and caressed her hair in a loving manner. She sent a meaningful look to Zerind and he understood the message, he had to go fetch the other queens.

He run inside the castle and, deciding not to call too much attention, he took one of the servant's entrances to the room, trying not to make himself noticed by the guests. He approached the queens and explained what he saw, cause them both to sigh and look despising at the people in the room. "Thank you Zerind, we are going to come down in some minutes" said Susan. Caspian walked closer to her. "This meeting is irritating me" he whispered on her ear. "You are not the one who's feeling the worst, Lia is crying in the garden, she has heard people whispering about her" answered Susan. Caspian nodded and let her go, taking Astrid from her arms. Maram sent him a look, adverting him to tell Peter of the situation too.

Edmund approached Caspian, taking his daughter from him. "Where are the girls?" he asked to the older King. Caspian looked at him, doubting whether to tell him what happened or not. "Lia was not feeling well, apparently she's been crying, and they went to comfort her" said Caspian, his voice barely audible. "Take Astrid, Lia needs me" said Edmund. "Don't, if you leave now people will notice, and the gossiping will get even worse" said Caspian, holding his brother by the arm, he was looking in direction of some whispering ladies, who were pointing at them without any shame. Edmund looked at his eyes, the brown orbs were determined but understanding.

The queens arrived to the garden, sighing in relief to be out of that room. They soon spotted Lucy, who was still holding a sobbing Lia. Maram sat next to Lucy and started rubbing Lia's back. "My sweet girl, don't tell me those people managed to hurt you" she said. Lia only started shaking even more. "Lia, look at me" said Susan. The girl let go of Lucy and brushed her tears with her sleeve. "Listen, as there is people that loves us, there is people that don't, they only mean to hurt you and if you let them, things are going to be even worse. You have done nothing wrong, and who cares if we are young, if they judge us just by that, it means that they are really narrow-minded and don't deserve to get to know us better. You are a wonderful person, and that's what matters the most, don't let worthless people hurt you with worthless words" said Susan wisely, sending a determined look towards Lia, squeezing her hand softly. "Also, we will always be here for you, that's what a family does, right?" said Maram, pulling an arm around Lia's shoulders. "And I'm sure Ed is furious, cause by now Caspian must have told him what happened" said Lucy, smirking a little. Lia chuckled, imagining the state of her husband right now. She brushed her tears again and stood up, brushing her dress. "Come on lets go back" she said, looking at the oldest queens. Both Maram and Susan looked sceptically at her but followed anyway.

Edmund was sitting on the sofa, holding James this time, as Caspian refused to let go of Astrid, claiming that they were having a nice conversation. James seemed to enjoy being held by his father, especially because Ed was shaking his legs, making the baby bounce in his lap. Peter sat on his side. "I'm disliking this people more and more" he said, piercing the crowd with his blue eyes. "I know, me too, and what's worse, they made Lia cry" said the just king, his eyes narrowed. Peter gave a low growl and picked James up, causing Ed to look at him. "You are shaking him, a little bit more and he would have done a perfect imitation of an uncorked champagne bottle" said the king. Edmund lifted one of his eyebrows but said nothing.

The door opened and the queens marched inside, Lia leading the way. Edmund smirked, he knew that look. Lia was standing straight, coming to her full height, looking like the queen she was, even if she was not wearing her crown. Her clear green eyes ported a defiant look, the only part of her face which was showing any emotion. Her eyes roamed the room, looking for either King Cseke or Queen Prioska. Luckily for her, she found them both, talking to a small group of people. She walked elegantly towards them, and excused her intromission politely. "My dearest King and Queen, I am terribly sorry to interrupt you, but I am going to retire, some of your guests have terrible manners, and I cannot stand to listen to unpleasant comments about me or my family" she said, her voice loud enough for people to listen to her. Prioska smiled sadly at her, understanding her position perfectly, she too was feeling terribly uncomfortable in there, but it was her duty to remain. King Cseke nodded slowly. Lia made a quick reverence and marched towards Caspian and Peter. She took Astrid from Caspian and Peter gave James to Susan, while Maram took Ed by the arm and all exited the room by one of the side doors.

Maram was struggling on pushing Ed farther, as the king wanted to follow Lia and talk to her. "Ed, I want to have a little talk with you, be nice and stop forcing me, I'm pregnant remember?" she said, smiling warmly at him. Edmund nodded and followed the queen out.

They sat on the same bench the girls sat moments before. "How do feel?" asked Maram. "I'm fine, I was more worried about Lia, but apparently she does know how to defend herself" said Edmund, smirking. "Yes she does, but do you know why she was so affected by this?" said Maram, sharing his smirk. "No, well, I believe she's like Lucy, she is always so gentle that she doesn't understand when people are mean" said Ed. "Partly, but that's not the real reason, you see, when I was in Archeland, I had to comfort her several times, for almost the same reasons. There were people in the court who didn't like how King Gaetan had a preferential treatment towards Lia, and there were rumours that he wanted to give her the title of princess, as he doesn't have any daughters of his own. Some other people were jealous that they weren't treated as she was, claiming that she was nothing else than a lord's daughter. But they decided to ignore the fact that she is the King's niece, and he has a very deep affection towards her. In school, the other children teased her because of that fact, so with what happened now, she remembered those feelings" said Maram. Ed remained silent for a while, his admiration for his wife growing even bigger inside him. "But now, she is stronger, and you have influenced her, cause her remarks are getting better" said Maram letting a soft laugh out.

"Are you sure you're feeling well?". "Yes, do not worry for me, I've been called a traitor, I don't think there is something worse than that. Those people are nothing, they can't even imagine how scary it was to meet the White Witch, so whatever they say has no meaning for me, if they want to judge us by our age, then they are even more stupid than I thought they were" said Edmund, looking to the sky. Maram smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "They are making a huge mistake, you are definitely more mature than they think, and I'm sure they would pee on themselves if they had to go through all you had to go through" she said. "Right you are, now, can we please go, I want to praise my wife for kicking those people's asses!" said Ed, joining Maram in a long laugh.

Back in the meeting room, King Cseke called the attention to himself. The people looked at him expectantly. "Can you see what you have done? You have not only insulted our finest guests, but showed how horribly mannered you are. Who do you think you are to criticize the monarchs by their age! What authority do you have to judge them by that only fact, if in their few years of life they had achieved bigger things than any of us! What a shame it is to consider some of you as the court of this country. I say some of you, cause I know some of you are decent people who truly deserve the titles you port, but for the rest, I've decided this is the last time this happens, I'm going to give the titles to people that really deserve them" said Cseke, looking sternly at the crowd in front of him. "Now, if you please, return to your homes, I don't want any more disturbances" finished the king.

Once they all left, Prioska sat next to her husband. "Are you sure that is the best solution? I am afraid they will try to do something against you" she said, reaching for his hand. "Then I will be here for them, and so will the army" said Cseke. "So will be us" came a voice from the door. Both royalties looked at the source of the noise and met Caspian, who was carelessly leaning on the doorframe. "I am sorry for listening to your conversation, I just wanted to tell you that you did the right thing, and if anything happens, you have Narnia's full support, my army is at your disposition" said the young king. Cseke smiled warmly at him. "Do not worry about this, they won't do anything, they won't have enough power to lead a rebellion, and my people supports me, they won't let them get near the palace, I can assure you, King Caspian. What does trouble me is the fact that you were mercilessly insulted today, and I'm truly sorry. I also noticed that Queen Lia cried, and I feel horrible to think that she was in such state because those comments, please accept my deepest apologies" said King Cseke, his eyes showing how bad he felt.

They all gathered again for dinner, when the mood was cheerful again. Cseke was still feeling a little bad, but soon started sharing some laughter and jokes with the rest.

"That was a really good meal! The pork was delicious!" commented Ed, patting his belly. "Oh you have to taste the dessert then, King Edmund, I am quite sure you will love it" said Prioska.

Minutes later, the servants arrived with three medium sized cakes, bright red decorated with some fruits of the country. "This is a cake made from a fruit called rihja, which is very sweet, and the fruits on top are erims, tarantis and the dark ones are kiras, be careful cause they are spicy" said Prioska. They all served themselves and tasted the cake. The girls loved it dearly, even asking for a second serving. Edmund liked it too and was eating it, or rather devouring it, at incredible speed. "Ed, eat slower or you're going to choke" said Caspian. He had already finished his first portion, but noticed his arm was itching and didn't let him eat peacefully. Ed just growled and continued eating. He stopped seconds later, looking surprised. "My thongue ith noth worthking, I donth feel anything" he said, looking alarmed. Just then, Peter yelped, noticing how his neck seemed to be thicker than normal. "Oh dear, Peter you're all red!" said Caspian, who by then was scratching his neck and arms frantically. "Aaaarthhhh!!! I donth feel any sthmell!!!" said Edmund, holding his nose. "Oh my, you are all having an allergic reaction, I'm so sorry, kira tends to do that to people who are not used to it, if eaten in big quantities" said Prioska. She sent Zerind running to find the nurse, and leading the affected kings to the nearest room.

"Oh, I understand, they were poisoned by kira, probably it was taken directly from the tree" said the nurse, examining Caspian, who was sitting on a wooden chair, moving in every direction, trying to soothe the itching. Peter was lying on the bed, his neck, arms and feet almost doubling their normal size, and he now had a fever going on, not to mention that he was even a brighter shade of red than before. Ed was lying on the nearest sofa, his newest symptom, a runny, red nose, bothering him terribly.

"I need to move them to a bigger room, and have them checked every now and then, specially, His Majesty High King Peter, who seems to have the worst reaction of all" said the nurse.

Between Ed and Cseke they managed to move Peter to the nearby room, which was equipped with three beds and was closer to the nurse's dorm. Caspian couldn't help them, as he was still squirming, trying to scratch his back.

The nurse ran towards the kitchen, asking the maids to call the local herb masters, needing to prepare the remedies quite fast.

Meanwhile, the queens were taking care of the three affected kings. Susan was helping Caspian to scratch his back, wincing as his skin was starting to become red with irritation. Maram was whipping Peter's forehead with a wet cloth, checking on his temperature every now and then. Lucy was caressing Ed's head, as Lia was busy feeding the twins. "Lu, I just lost my voice" whispered Ed, as that was the loudest that he could talk. Lucy just nodded and hoped that the medicine the nurse was preparing helped them fast.

The nurse arrived about an hour later, with several bottles and clothes, as well as spoons and glasses. She checked the kings again, and wrote the new symptoms down. Caspian had little pustules on the areas affected by the rash, which hurt when he scratched them. "My King, I suggest you don't scratch them, as you are going to wound yourself" said the nurse. Caspian nodded, but winced immediately as the itching was getting worse and worse.

Ed could barely explain his symptoms to the nurse, as his voice was even lower than before.

Peter was awake but looked very miserable, his eyes half opened, his body sore, and still swollen. The nurse started giving him the remedy first, as he was the worst of the three. "I need you to drink this" she said, passing him a glass that contained a yellowish liquid. Peter looked at it untrustingly but took it anyway. He took a sip and spitted it right away, the liquid was very sour. "I know its sour, but you have to drink it anyway, I can put some lemon on it to make it more bearable" said the nurse, squeezing a lemon after Peter's nodding.

She then gave Maram a tea, which she was supposed to help Peter drink; giving him small spoonfuls till the cup was finished and repeat the procedure every three or four hours.

She then moved towards Caspian, who had managed to open one of the pustules, producing a small wound. The nurse treated the wound and bandaged it. Then, she took one of the cloths and soaked it into a crimson liquid, directing Susan to pass it through all the areas covered with the rash.

She moved towards Ed, and gave him a bottle and a glass. "Drink three glasses full of this, and then tell me if you tongue feels better. As for the nose, rub this paste over it. There is a handkerchief in the tray too, Your Majesty" said the nurse. She moved to the door and left after asking to be called if there was any change in the kings.

Lucy soon went to sleep, biding good night to the rest of her family, hoping that the guys would feel better for the morning. Lia replaced her some moments later, when she made sure that the twins were sleep and after telling the nannies to tell her when they wake up.

"Oh dears, you're looking terrible!" she exclaimed after entering the room. Peter was still as red as before and looked like a human like balloon. Caspian had managed to explode some other pustules, and had some white patches on his chest and shoulders, and was still squirming every minute, the itching getting him really irritated. Ed seemed to the most normal of the three, his only visible reaction being his bright red nose. "Oh my love, how are you feeling?" asked Lia to her husband. "Well, aparth from the facth thath I donth feel my thongue, anth thath I can barethly sthpeak, I'm feeling quithe gooth, thankth" whispered Ed, wincing at the effort he had to do to be heard. "Oh hasn't the nurse given you some remedies?" asked Lia looking to the other two queens. "Yes, but apparently they took quite some time to start working" said Susan, who decided to wipe Caspian's skin again.

"I am more afraith of Pether, if he sthwellth some more, he will sthtarth floathing" said Ed, snickering silently. Peter just groaned and waved his arm at him dismissively. "Well, I don't think so, but I think you should start looking what you eat, I don't think you like this... extended version of yourself" said Caspian, his itch momentarily calmed by Susan's ministrations. "Can you two please stop making fun of me! It's not funny!" said Peter, making an effort to speak correctly, as his face was swollen too and it made it difficult for him to talk. "Donth fussthy up Pether or you'll sthtart bounthing" whispered Ed, ending his phrase with a bubbling laugh, which wasn't heard in the room. "Ed you look like a mime, so shut up" said Peter, frowning, which only increased Ed's laughter. "Peter, I'm fighting the urge of pinching you with a needle to see what happens" said Caspian. "That is if you can stand without doing the worm dance to scratch your itchy ass" retorted Peter, trying, uselessly, to smirk, causing Ed to bend over and start hitting the bed, while tears rolled though his cheeks, his laughter still unheard. When he finally stopped, he turned towards Caspian, smirking maliciously. "How does it feel, Caspian?" he asked. "How does what feels like?" said the other king, narrowing his eyes at Ed. "To change of skin!" Ed said, before bursting into a new fit of laughter. "Oh riiiight, how intelligent of you, calling me a snake, when it's you who speakth like thith" said Caspian, sticking his tongue out and moving it, imitating a snake. "Umm... thouché" said Ed smiling, before taking a glimpse at Peter and laughing like a possessed again.

"Ok guys, stop it, you'll end up hurting eachother" said Maram, after she ended up snickering a little bit. Susan rolled her eyes at the boys and continued wiping Caspian's skin, while Lia watched her laughing husband with amusement.

The queens woke up several times in the middle of the night to give the recommended dosages of the remedies to their husbands, but waking them up proved to be a real challenge. "Caspian, wake up!" whispered Susan in his ear, hoping he would at least stir. "No, he won't ever wake up with that" said Maram, who was shaking Peter mercilessly. Lia just sat on the bed, poking Ed on the side. "Ok, Lia, you have to put an angry tone and say: Edmund Pevensie!" said Susan. Lia took some air and did as told, with no results. "Doesn't work" she said, looking at the peacefully sleeping king. "Well, we'll take care of him later, I just think I have the perfect idea to wake Peter up" said Susan, smirking. Maram looked at her curiously and moved from the bed, giving Susan some space. The Queen started bouncing lightly on it, shaking Peter. "Peter! I just saw Zerind going into Lucy's room!" she said, making an emphasis on Zerind, Lucy and room. Her plan worked perfectly, cause seconds later, Peter opened his eyes widely and tried to get from the bed, being stopped by his wife. "It was a joke, love" she said, forcing him to go back to the bed. "Why did you do that!" he complained, looking at Susan. "You weren't waking up" was all he got as an answer.

Maram then left Susan to apologize to her huffing brother, approaching the sleeping telmarine king. After shaking him a bit, she pinched his nose. The king jumped and pushed her hand, taking a big breath. "Are you INSAAAAANE!! Did you want to kill me or what!!" he said, looking shockingly at his sister. "Nope, but by the way you sleep, one could make the mistake to believe you are indeed dead... sleepyhead" she said, smiling sweetly at him. "You are a horrible sister" said the king. "I love you too" replied the queen, kissing his cheek.

"Um guys? How do we wake Ed up?" asked Lia, who had already given up on the poking. "Oh that is easy" said Caspian, clearing his throat. "Ed! Cas just laughed in Peter's face!" he yelled. Ed moved, and opened his eyes, his sleepy brain taking some time to process the information. As soon as it was all understood, he jumped up and looked at Caspian. "I knew! That's my nephew!" he said, raising his fist in a victory sign. "Darling it was a joke just to wake you up" said Lia, patting his leg, looking sideways at Peter, who seemed to be about to explode... literally. "Why is it me who is always the reason for your jokes!" he said, getting even more desperate at not being able to cross his arms. "Because you, my brother, are the perfect target" said Caspian, giving the king his sweetest smile.

The queens stopped them from getting any farther in their discussion and gave them the medicine, returning to sleep right after.

By next morning, the kings were feeling much better, Caspian's rash having stopped and almost disappeared completely, while Peter had regained his normal shape. Ed's voice was back and he was starting to feel flavours, having complained about the horrible taste of the medicine. His speech abilities had returned to normal again. "It's good to be able to speak normally" he said. The queens had gone to their rooms a little before, seeking to catch some extra sleep, as they slept a few hours less than the rest.

The gathered the rest of the family in an inside garden some hours later, looking refreshed.

Ed was playing with Astrid, while Lucy carried James around, showing him all the flowers and plants. Orion was being tickled by Peter, and Caspian was playing peek-a-boo with Cas.

"Baby!" exclaimed Orion as soon as he saw his mum. "No, son, she is mummy" said Peter. Orion frowned and looked at his mum, as she sat next to him. "Baby" he said, looking at her, extending his little arms at her. "Yes, I'm expecting a baby" said Maram. Orion frowned again and then looked at Ed, then back at his mum. "Baby" he repeated. "Oh darling, I'm sorry, now I understand" said Maram, calling Lucy. Orion squealed and clapped as the queen approached, James bouncing happily in her arms. the little prince looked at his cousin expectantly. Orion extended his hand and caressed James' dark hair softly and then took his hand in his. "Oh isn't this just so cute" said Lucy.

Orion quickly got bored of playing with James and focused on Maram's jewellery, examining it intently.

Meanwhile Cas had half walked, half crawled towards Ed and Lia, sitting in front of Ed, who was gently rocking Astrid. "Hello Cas!" he said, taking Astrid's hand and waving it. Cas giggled and touched Astrid's foot, tickling her. The princess giggled and kicked both her legs, managing to hit Cas in the nose. As it couldn't be expected differently, Cas gave a loud yell, tears rolling down his eyes. Caspian took him in his arms and the prince grabbed his shirt strongly, nuzzling his nose on it, sobbing. "It's alright Cas, I'm sure it doesn't hurt anymore, and Astrid is very little, I know she didn't do it on purpose" whispered Caspian, kissing his son's hair.

Eventually Cas stopped crying, and went to play with Orion. The twins had fallen sleep, and the royalties were chatting and were soon joined by the Zharolum monarchy. Zerind walked straight towards Lucy, sitting by her side, the both soon starting their private chat. Tizane went to play with the boys, and causing several awws from the queens as she explained everything to the princes. "No, Pince Capian, soil is not to eat" she said, opening the boys hand and dropping its contents. "She's sooo cute!" exclaimed Lia. "Yes, she still has some problems with words, but that will disappear with time" said Prioska smiling at her daughter.

"I am sorry to spoil such a moment, but I dont carry good news" said Cseke, getting suddenly serious. "The men I sent to Calormen to keep an eye on everyone around King Rashid had sent be very bothering news. Apparently the king has been getting sicker and sicker because someone has been putting poison on his food on a regular basis. Queen Alithia has already questioned the main chef, but he swears he would never do that to his king. Now, my men tell me that he is indeed innocent, as he has several assistants, one of them must have been paid or blackmailed to do this" said the king. "That is terrible!! How horrible is to know that he can't be safe not even at his own home" said Susan, placing a shocked hand over her chest. "Do you think Amir is involved?" asked Caspian. "I am quite sure, he could have bribed someone on the council to favour him on the decision, and it was not convenient if King Rashid got better, so they kept making him sick" said Cseke. "Is there something we can do?" asked Maram. "Well, Keerthinath has already sent his personal escort, as long with one of his best chefs to be in charge of the king's meals, also some soldiers to guard the entrance of the kitchen when those meals are being prepared. My men were commanded to take them to the king directly; like that we control his food from some other poisonings" commented Cseke. "I think those are really good security measures but what if it isn't the food, maybe his physician is the one poisoning him" said Ed. "We ruled that out too, dear King, the only physicians allowed into his chambers are my own personal doctor and the one sent by Krasjhali" explained King Cseke. "Oh well, I hope King Rashid gets well soon, and goes back to keep Calormen in peace" said Peter, who didn't like the idea of having another war any time soon.

They all remained quiet for a while, the same thought on their minds. They will have to remain attentive to any war signals coming from the western country, and above, all remain together along with the other countries bordering with Calormen. _Aslan help us_, thought Caspian, pushing the topic to the back of his head, as they all had started talking about something else.

**AN: I hopped you liked this chapter!! I wanted to make it quite funny but have some disturbances too. Im sorry I didn't make Lucy participate that, but she wasn't really involved in this comments. **

**Please review!!! **

**Also I want to wish a MERRY CHRISTMAS to all of you!!! I wish that happiness is present in all your homes and that you are all surrounded by your loved ones. **

**Cheers!!!**

**PS: My bday is tomorrow!!! (dec. 24****th****)**


	24. Chapter 24: Royal Despair

**Hello everyone! I hope I didn't take too long to review!! I'm really proud of this chappy!! It has more than 8500 words!! There are a lot of interesting things and I hope you like them all!! **

**I hope you had a wonderful New Year and I wish you all the best for 2009!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 24: Royal Despair

Days passed since the party, and as the king had promised he arranged meetings with lords and ladies, taking their titles and privileges from them.

He was pleased to see that some of them were ashamed of their behaviour and didn't complain. Shamefully, the same situation didn't present with the rest of them.

Lady Kraghia was sitting in front of the king, her lips twisted in an ugly wince. "... and is for the listed attitudes not only yours but from your children as well, that I am disowning you from your title" said King Cseke. The woman looked at him with intense despite before talking. "That title has been in my family for centuries, I believe small harmless comments are not enough reason for this" she said, trying to sound reasonable, concealing her rage. "Well those harmless comments, as you want to put it, have seriously bothered the narnian royalty, and I can't let them get even more annoyed. It's a shame that such a family privilege as yours had to be destroyed by your impertinence" answered the king calmly. "It's amazing what those children could make with you, but listen to me, this won't end here, you don't know what I'm capable of doing" said the lady. Cseke looked at her calmly, a tiny spark in his eye daring her to try anything against the royal family. "Guards, help this woman out of the castle, please" he ordered. The woman exited yelling and pushing the guards aside, still throwing threats and insults to the king.

Caspian entered the room moments later, worried about the king. "Am I interrupting?" he asked politely from the door. "Oh no, no, please come in" responded the king. "Is everything alright? I could hear some disturbances" asked Caspian, sitting in front of Cseke. "Well, you know, not all of them were willing to give up their status, some even threatened me" said the king softly. "You were expecting that to happen, it shouldn't disturb you" said Caspian. "Right you are my friend, they can't do anything" said the king, cheering up a little.

The next morning, Prioska proposed a small trip to the nearest mountain. "There is a wonderful river there I bet the children will love it!" she said. Ed and Caspian agreed instantly, their adventurer side loving the idea. The girls acceded too and Lucy soon started squealing, listing all the things she wanted to do.

"Um, I am sorry to spoil the trip, but I'm not feeling very well and I don't think is a good idea for me to make strong efforts in this condition" said Maram, caressing her small belly. "Oh but of course dear, I hadn't thought of that! I can come up with something else" said Prioska, looking terribly guilty. "Oh, please no, you can go and enjoy the trip, I can stay here" said Maram. "Oh then, I'll stay too, Astrid and James are too small to be taken with us" said Lia. "Don't worry, I can keep an eye on them, you go have some fun" said Maram. After some minutes of discussion, Ed managed to convince his wife of going too.

They all prepared their things and left, leaving Maram and Peter behind, the king staying to keep some company to his wife.

Caspian was holding Cas in one of his arms, holding Susan's hand with his free one. Ed and Lia where a little bit ahead, walking arm in arm, enjoying the scenery. Leading the way were the host king and queen, Tizane holding hands with her mother. King Cseke was laughing from time to time as he was holding Orion, who was interestedly taking in his surroundings, squealing when bugs got close to him. Lucy and Zerind had taken another route to the river, the kings pretending not to notice them trying to sneak out unnoticed.

They were walking, Zerind choosing a nice path for them to stroll. They arrived to a small clear near the river, deciding to stop there. Lucy ran to the river, kicking her shoes aside, splashing the water. "Ahh! This feels soo good, the water is so refreshing! And the view! It's splendid, it just so calming!" she exclaimed, closing her eyes and letting the breeze go by her. Zerind laughed and sat on the grass, watching how the queen enjoyed herself. Lucy then sat on the shore, her feet still in the water. Zerind moved close to her and decided to get his feet in the water too. "I bet Narnia has places as this too" he said. "Yes, there are very nice places in Narnia too, but not as this" she said, looking far ahead. "I don't think so, this is just a normal forest, it's you who makes it beautiful" said Zerind, his breath tickling her cheek. Lucy blushed an intense shade of red and giggled. "I can't possibly compare to my sisters" exclaimed Lucy, waving dismissively. "You have a different beauty, all of you are beautiful in your own special way, and for me you're astonishingly beautiful" said the prince, laughing as Lucy started fanning herself with her hand, desperately trying to reduce the heat in her face.

The rest of the monarchs arrived to an enclosed part of the river where they decided to rest. Tizane left her mother's side and ran to the river, letting out her ringing laugh when she got into the water. "Tizane! Come here so I can get you in proper swimming clothes" exclaimed Prioska, hurrying to get her daughter from the water. Susan and Caspian watched the scene, smiling. Cas was very interested in getting into the water too. "I'll take him" said Caspian, passing the narnian prince to Susan and taking his boots off, as well as rolling his trousers up. Cas started clapping and yelling as they got closer to water and laughed as his feet touched the water. Susan watched how her beloved men were having fun, as Caspian was splashing Cas softly.

Orion seemed to be hesitating whether to get into the water too. "You want to go into the water darling?" asked Susan. Her nephew looked at her, clearly indicating that he was not sure about it. Susan smiled at him and sat next to him, watching him play with the grass. "Gass" he said, putting a handful of the plant in her hand. "Thanks darling" she said, laughing at his unusual gift. Orion looked at her and smiled. "Su" he said and clapped at his own achievement. "Oh that's right! and who's that?" she said pointing to the river. "Capian!" said Orion, enjoying this game. "Very good! You're learning very fast!" commented Susan kissing Orion's cheek.

Close to where Caspian was, Queen Prioska was helping Tizane to get some coloured stones. "Dear I think we have enough" she said, showing a handful of stones to the princess. "No, we need moye, me wants to make a nelace to Susan and Mayam" said the little girl. "Ok dear, let's get some more. You won't make me a necklace?" asked the queen, pretending to be hurt. "Yes, Zeind helped me to get the stones for yous" said the princess, smiling sheepishly at Prioska. The queen just smiled and continued looking into the water.

Ed and Lia separated from the rest, deciding to take some moment to be alone. "Ah! This is good, it's been so long since we had a nice time for ourselves" said Ed. "It hasn't been so long, but you're right is good to be just the two of us" said the queen, snuggling closer to Ed. they walked ahead, in silence, enjoying the time together. Not long after, Ed spotted a nice spot under a big tree and sat, pulling Lia with him.

"I know is a little too early to talk about this, but are you considering having more children in the future?" asked Ed. "Not in the next two years, I want to be sure that the twins are old enough and be able to give them my complete attention. Also, I think that both of them are giving us enough trouble as it is" she said, laughing. "True, but I love them just like that, they are perfect and I know that with time they won't require too much attention from us as they do now, just look at Cas and Orion, they are pretty independent now" said Ed. "Soon they will give some worries to their parents I can assure you. I just hope that neither Astrid nor James inherit your troublemaking skills" said Lia, tapping Ed's nose gently. "We'll see" said Ed, nuzzling his nose on his wife's neck. "Have I told you how much I love you?" asked the king after some minutes of silence. "Not today" replied the queen. "Oh well, I adore you! You are the sun that warms me up with love, you're the breeze that calms me and the soothing star that makes me dream contently. I adore you for who you are and for that braveness you show, for the tenderness you treat everyone and that sweetness which floats around you. You're simply unique and I'm glad to be able to have you by my side" he said, his brown eyes acquiring a honey gleam spiked with the mischievous sparks which were always present in his eyes. Lia smiled and hugged Edmund close, sighing on his shoulder. "You are wonderful too, my love, there aren't words for me to express how much I love you" she said, sweet warmth fluttering in her stomach.

"Leave the children with us, go have a good time" said Cseke to Caspian and Susan, smiling. "Oh no, Cas can be a handful" said Susan, watching how her son was crawling after a cricket. "Do not worry, we'll take care, go enjoy yourselves" said Prioska, taking Cas from his current pursuit.

Finally, Susan and Caspian left, after being assured several times that Cas was not trouble at all. "It's been a while since we are alone" said Caspian. "Yes, Cas has become a big part in our lives" said Susan. "And I don't regret that, but I think that we may enjoy ourselves now that he's being taken care of" said Caspian, smiling seductively and pulling Susan closer to him. Susan smiled and leaned to meet his lips. As they separated they continued walking, meeting a nice little lake on their way. "Oh look at this place, it's so secluded and private, I guess no one has ever been here" said Susan, walking to touch the water. "It's warm! This is a hot spring!" she exclaimed, turning to look at Caspian. To her surprise, he was undressing. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Well, I won't waste the opportunity to get into a nice hot spring, especially if you come along" said Caspian, smirking wickedly. Susan smiled and undressed too, sighing softly as she got into the warm water. "Oh dear this is so great" she said after a while. Caspian moved closer to her and started kissing her neck. She moaned at the touch, her head plopping to the side, allowing him to have more access to her neck. Nature seemed to be having an effect on both as each kiss turned more heated and caresses turned fiercer.

In the castle, Maram was reading a book in the twins' room, silently watching over their sleep. Peter tiptoed inside the room, startling her. "Oh! Dear, I didn't hear you" said Maram, putting her book aside. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake them up" said Peter, smiling at the sleeping babies. "They are lovely, aren't they?" asked Maram, noticing how tenderly Peter was looking at James. "Yes, I just hope they don't turn out to be as trouble-seeking as Ed, for them not being witty, I have already quitted hoping, they will definitely have a cunning mind" he said, eliciting a whispered laugh from Maram. Peter then turned towards her and kneeled, placing his ear on her baby lump. "It won't start talking to you, honey" said Maram. "I know , I just want it to know that I'm close. You are going to be a nice, strong a healthy baby ok?" said Peter, kissing her belly lovingly, pulling a smile in Maram's lips. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "I am fine, I don't feel as sick as when I was pregnant with Orion" she answered. "Oh good. Any food we should avoid presenting to you?" "For now just peaches, I can't stand them! I had to tell Lucy not to wear that peachy perfume of hers, just thinking of it is making me nauseous" she replied, wincing at the memory. Peter laughed and kissed her. They were soon interrupted by a whimper. "Astrid is up" said Maram, standing to check on the princess. She moved to hold her, stopping her from crying. Astrid was very calm and quiet, only crying when she was feeling utterly uncomfortable.

Peter and Maram spent some time playing with her, making her giggle from time to time. James woke up an hour later, demanding some attention. Peter grabbed him and started making funny noises and babbling sounds, entertaining the little prince, who looked at him in the most curious way.

Susan and Caspian were cuddling together in the grass, covered by Susan's dress, eyes closed, enjoying the sweet bliss filling them up from their lovemaking. "We should head back, I don't want to importune Prioska much longer" said Susan. Caspian groaned but followed her to where the rest of their clothes were.

When they joined the rest, Orion and Cas were sleeping deeply. "Oh you're back, did you have a good time?" asked Prioska, smiling softly. "Yes, we enjoyed the scenery very much" said Susan. Tizane was sleeping in her mum's lap, her blond hair fanned all over.

Ed and Lia woke up when a soft breeze blew over them. "Oh do you think we slept too long? We have to go back" said Lia, looking around. "Don't worry, we didn't sleep long, maybe an hour or so" said Edmund, standing up and offering a hand to his queen.

They took less than ten minutes to arrive where the others were. "Oh there you are! We were wondering how longer you were going to take" said Caspian. "Sorry we fell asleep" said Lia. "It is definitely true that you can sleep anywhere" said Caspian, smirking at Edmund, who just saluted him mockingly.

Lucy and Zerind had gone looking for something to eat. "Oh there are some apples" said Zerind pointing to a tree downhill. He started walking to it but tripped over a rock and started rolling down. "Zerind! are you alright?" yelled Lucy, worried that he might have gotten seriously hurt. "I'm fine, I'm just dirty" the prince yelled back, raising to his feet and smiling sheepishly. Lucy sighed in relief as she saw him coming up. "I think we should get back, the others must be returning to the castle" said Lucy. "You're right, let's go, I know a detour that will get us there faster" he said, taking her hand.

Caspian was carrying Tizane on his back, letting her sleep a little longer till they arrived to the castle. Cas was being held by Susan, snuggled comfortably in her chest, holding her dress in the cutest way. Orion was currently snoring in Ed's shoulder, producing a "Just like daddy" from the just king.

They all arrived to the castle just before lunchtime. Cas and Orion went directly to their cribs, while Tizane was awaken gently by Prioska.

Lucy and Zerind had arrived to the castle through another entrance, arriving to a petit garden. "I loved the trip, it was wonderful and so enchanting" said Lucy, smiling sweetly at the prince. "You are certainly more enchanting" he responded, stepping closer to her. "Oh, you're a sweet talker" said Lucy, giggling. "You deserve the sweetest of words" Zerind said and embraced her, pulling her into a kiss. The kiss was sweet for both sides and Lucy leaned even closer to the prince, intensifying the kiss a bit.

"Lucy!" came a shout from somewhere above them, making them separate quickly, Lucy sighing at the owner of the voice. Peter approached them trotting. "I wanted to talk to you, if you excuse us, Zerind" said the king, taking a reluctant Lucy by the arm, who casted a sorry look at the boy.

"Thanks Peter... you sure scared Zerind now" said the queen, looking reproachfully at her brother. "I need to have a little talk with you" said Peter sighing. They walked a little ahead and sat on a stone bench. Peter took some time to start speaking, seeming to be looking for the best way to express his thoughts. "So, you see Lu, when a boy likes a girl, it's nice when they hold hands and kiss, but there are times when the boy gets...um... well, frisky, and... um... well, boy + girl + fun = baby" said Peter, his face showing his discomfort on the topic.

Lucy looked at him for some minutes, looking torn between being mad or laughing at him. "Pete, I can't believe, you from all people want to talk about that with me" she said. "I just want you to know about the consequences" said Peter, looking away and taking a big breath. "You are over reacting! I just kissed Zerind! Is not like we were doing anything else" said Lucy, her temper rising. "Lu, it's for your own good" "I can know very well what is good for me, I'm not stupid Peter" said the queen.

"Peter, stop tormenting Lucy" came Caspian's voice from their side. Both he and Ed were marching towards them, undoubtedly curious about Lucy's angry screaming. "I am not tormenting her, I'm just having a talk about boys with her" was Peter's excuse. "Oh no, you're giving her the talk! Now I understand why Lucy is mad" said Ed, dramatically smacking his cheek. "Peter, I believe is better that Susan or Maram have that talk with her, really" reasoned Caspian. "Remember it was you who sent me over the professor, I have been already explained about the process of creating a baby" said Lucy hoofing at Caspian. "Oh, right, but I was thinking that the girls can tell you some other... stuff" said Caspian, scratching the back of his head.

"Pete, leave Lucy alone, I didn't have the talk and I turned out pretty well" said Ed, patting his brother on the back. "Ed, you had twins" said Caspian pointing out the obvious. "Exactly" said the just king, smiling sheepishly. "Not helping..." said Peter, swatting Ed on the back of his head.

"Lucy knows how to take care of herself, Peter" said Caspian, trying to calm the king down. "Yes I very well do!" reclaimed the queen, crossing her arms. "Yes, I don't want my only little sister to turn out into an old childless hag" commented Ed, earning a death glare from Peter. "You don't want her pestering you about ruining her life, do you?" said Caspian, lifting his right eyebrow at the Magnificent king. "Her love life and sex life" added Ed, getting Caspian's elbow on the side. "She's too young to have a sex life!!" exclaimed Peter, returning to his previous state.

"You're one to talk, you were 17 when Orion was born" commented Ed, smirking at the blond man. "And?". "Susan was 16 when she gave birth to Cas" said Caspian. "What does that have to do with this?" asked Peter, getting irritated. "I am 16 and I have my lovely twins" said Ed. "That was your own fault" said Caspian, glaring at him. "Anyyyway, the fact is that we are all young" said Ed, glaring back at Caspian. "But Lucy is a child!" yelled Peter as if trying to make them realize that fact. Caspian and Ed looked at eachother before looking at Lucy, who, by then, was very red in the face. "Pete, you just did it" whispered Edmund, covering his eyes with his hand and shaking his head. "That's it! You don't even remember how old I am! Stop treating me as if I were 5!!" yelled Lucy, pointing her finger threateningly at the oldest Pevensie. "You are too young to... to be doing... that!" said Peter. "AAAAAAAARGG!! You're impossible!!!! I told you already that I JUST KISSED HIIIM!!!!!" shouted Lucy, reaching the top of her anger. "Calm down Lu" said Ed, pulling an arm around his sister. "Caspian, please tell Peter that I'm NOT a little girl anymore and to STOP putting his nose on my affairs!" said the queen, looking murderously at Peter. "Um... well, she's 15, Peter" said Caspian, his voice feeble, not wanting to be stuck between both siblings.

Lucy stormed inside the castle without another word. "I'm just worried about you!" Peter shouted at her back, but she didn't turn back. "Get a puppy then" said Edmund without thinking, making Caspian start snickering. "What is happening in there?" said Susan, appearing on one of the windows. "Peter was trying to give the talk to Lucy" said Edmund. "Oh dear, Peter! No wonder she slammed her door like that! Well, you three get inside, its lunch time, I'll try to talk to Lucy later" said the queen.

After lunch, Susan recruited Lia to go talk with Lucy, who had been quiet during the meal, glaring at Peter every now and then. They knocked on the door, hoping that her mood had gotten slightly better. They entered after they heard a faint sound and found Lucy on her bed, face buried on the pillows. "Lu, come on let's talk" said Susan softly, touching the queen's back.

Meanwhile, Peter was being comforted by Maram, who found the situation hilarious. "Oh darling, you shouldn't have done that" she said between chuckles. "But it's because I care" he said, playing with a winkle on his wife's dress. His head was resting on her lap, looking directly to where their unborn baby was, his hand resting upon it. "Look, girls usually talk these matters with their mums or sisters. I'm sure you had the best of intentions, but I guess Lucy took it as if you were treating her as a child" said Maram, caressing Peter's golden hair. "But its Lucy we are talking about" "You have to get used to the fact that she is growing up. She's not a child anymore and she needs some space" said the queen wisely. "I know, I know.. Did you ever had that kind of talk?" asked the king. "No, not really. My mother died when I was little and then I was sent to Archeland, and you know King Gaetan is a widower, but the nannies and some of the women in the court gave me some advice when I came of age" said Maram, sighing at the memories. "And you weren't scared?" enquired Peter. "No, I knew that it was an act of love, so no, I was more afraid of giving birth" said Maram laughing. "You're not anymore?" "Nope, the first time is always scary, cause you don't know what is going to happen. So tell me, did your father talked to you about babies and that?" she asked. "Um, not really, I remember my mum talked about that with Susan, but I learned some of it in school" said Peter. "Some of it?" "Yeah, it's not like people like to talk much about that, its... uncomfortable" explained the king, lifting himself to kiss Maram.

At teatime, they were all sitting in the garden, enjoying the warm afternoon. Susan and Lucy were teaching a song to both Maram and Tizane, the four having a good time. Peter and Caspian were involved in a ball game with their sons. Edmund was sitting close to them, rocking Astrid in his lap, conversing with King Cseke about meaningless nothings, making jokes from time to time. Lia was chatting with Prioska, who was praising James and telling some anecdotes to the young queen.

After dinner, the queens went upstairs to take care of the children, while the kings remained talking merrily while enjoying a drink.

"Tizane, its bath time" called Prioska, running behind the princess. Susan and the rest of the narnian queens were preparing the young heirs for their bath. Lucy was taking care of Cas as Susan was helping Lia with the twins. Prioska joined them in the bath few moments later, after having caught the sneaky Tizane. Cas and Orion were happily splashing the water and playing with their toys while Maram and Lucy were trying to get them clean. The twins were looking around, James playing with a now very wet strand of his mother's hair.

An hour later, the princes and princesses were all sleep, the queens joining their husbands. Lucy went straight to her room, willing to write some pages of her diary.

"Lucy" she heard someone calling her. Zerind was jogging towards her, smiling. "Oh, hello" said Lucy, smiling back. "Um, I was just... I wanted to apologize for causing that His Majesty King Peter got disgusted" said the prince. "Oh, never mind, Peter is exaggerating as always, don't worry about him" comforted Lucy. "Oh, well then, goodnight" said Zerind, kissing Lucy's hand. He made to go, but turned on his heel and planted a sweet kiss on her lips, pulling away quickly and winking playfully at her. She laughed and got to her room still smiling.

The crystal castle was quiet and dark, the moon casting its soft pale light over it. in a far corner, two shadows could be seen, whispering furiously. "You have to do it, and take one of the boys too" said one of the voices. "I can't, it will catch too much attention" scolded the second voice. "Oh well then, focus on the other one, and do it fast, I'll be waiting for you" said the first voice, and then both shadows parted in opposite directions.

Tizane woke up suddenly, encountering one of the maids next to her. "Come on, my princess, your mother has requested that you have some warm milk" said the servant, hurrying the princess out of her bed. Tizane obeyed, pulling her shoes. The maid took her hand and took her to the kitchen, but instead of remaining there, they continued walking. "What happened with the milk?" asked the princess. "Oh don't worry about that, just walk with me now" said the maid, looking around.

They walked for quite a long time, till they reached a bridge, where a cloaked figure was waiting for them. "Finally, you took too long!" said the figure, taking Tizane's hand forcefully and throwing a gold sack to the maid. "I don't want to go!" she said, trying to free herself from the grip. "You're coming with me little girl, and you better not shout or ill feed you to the wolves" said the cloaked person. Tizane's eyes started to water and she looked at the maid, hoping that she would save her from this evil person. The maid turned her back on the princess and started running back. Tizane started crying softly, hugging her teddy bear close, being scolded by the person pulling her forward.

Morning arrived to the castle, golden rays reflected on the crystal surface of the palace. Guests and servants were awaken by a painful yell, all hurrying to know what happened. Queen Prioska was kneeling in the middle of Tizane's room, crying copiously, being hugged by her husband, who had a deep frown on his face, his eyes showing a great sadness. "What happened?" asked Caspian, being one of the first to arrive to the room. "Tizane, she is nowhere to be found!" cried Prioska, tears flowing down her cheeks. Susan and Maram hurried to her side, trying to comfort her. "Oh right, we need to send soldiers to look for her around the castle" said Caspian.

Two hours later, the soldiers returned, having found nothing. "Alright, go rest, but be attentive to anything, I may be calling you later" said Cseke, who was trying to take a hold on the last remaining of his self control, not to burst in tears and despair. He started pacing around the room, racking his brain, looking for places where his daughter could be. He then stopped dead on his tracks, his eyes wide open. "The threats! There were some that concerned my family! Tizane could have been kidnapped!" he said, turning to the three kings. "Alright, then we have to make plans to find her, zone out the city, marking the houses of the possible kidnappers" said Caspian, ordering for a map of Durlar. "Yes, but I think we have to elaborate a plan, not send soldiers just like that, or whoever it is that has Tizane can be alerted and flee, for now we must alert the outskirts of the city, not to let anyone out" said Edmund, running to tell the soldiers what to do. "I guess we should act at night, people won't disturb us then" said Peter. "Yes, you're right, people can start gossiping and then they'll be alerted of our presence" said Caspian. "My dear Tizane, I hope they are not doing anything to her", said the king, sitting back on his chair, holding his head in his hands, losing all his self control. "Don't worry, King Cseke, we'll find your daughter" said Peter, patting the king's back.

Prioska was cuddled between Maram and Susan, the last caressing the queens hair, trying to calm her down. "My baby! what if she's hurt! she is so little!!" sobbed Prioska, her chest hurting with anguish. Lia entered the room, sitting close to Prioska. "The guys are making a plan, they are going to find Tizane, don't worry" she said, patting Prioska's knee. The Queen of Zharolum just nodded, accepting a glass of water from Maram.

Zerind was sitting in the floor of Lucy's room, holding his tears, feeling useless. "She's going to appear, please calm down" said Lucy, stroking his hair lovingly. "I wish I could do something to help" said the prince, his voice breaking. "Have faith, Aslan won't let her get hurt. You can always ask Caspian to include you in the plan" said Lucy. "No they won't let me, my father wont risk have me hurt or kidnapped too" said the prince. "Then all we can do is wait here and hope for the best" said the young queen.

Sadness fell upon the palace, the monarchs not even having their meals together. Both lunch and dinner were sent to the kings in the meeting room, where they barely touched their food, being surrounded by plans and talking about strategies.

The queens forced Prioska to eat, claiming that she needed to. She spent the rest of the day clutching Zerind close, trying hard to follow the conversations around her.

Night fell again and the kings decided to put their plan into action. They sent a large group of soldiers to look on one part of the city, to act as a distraction, telling them to make sure to be seen by people and to tell them that another troop was taking care of the other side of town.

Once the kings were sure that the bait had worked and the troops had returned, Caspian, Peter and Edmund continued the plan. They sent the soldiers to gather all the servants and start interrogating them one by one, trying to get some information. They were sure that someone inside the castle must have been part of the kidnapping, as the castle was well secured and the guards said no one had gone out the whole night.

At around midnight, the three kings went out of the castle by horse, arriving at Durlar minutes later. Leaving the horses on the entrance of the town, the three went to search around the areas they had mapped out as possible hideouts. They three of them tried to keep themselves relatively close, in case one of them found anything. Caspian was walking though a little street, silent as a shadow. His eyes were attentive and alert, taking in every aspect of the street. He heard a very bad imitation of a cat and followed the noise, meeting Peter in a dark alley. "Look, I found this" said the king, showing him a brown teddy bear. "That's from Tizane, I've seen her holding it" said Edmund, appearing from a corner, startling Peter. "Right, then we are on the right path, now let's follow this street" said Caspian. they walked a few meters, where a new street crossed their current one. "I'll take right" said Ed, hurrying to his chosen direction. "I'll take left then" said Caspian, moving towards the opposite side of the street, while Peter continued forward.

The oldest kings soon heard a soft whistling, meeting Ed on a side street. He was kneeling in front of a house, looking intently at something on the side of the stones from a wall. "Its silk" he said, looking up at his brothers. "Looks like the fabric from Tizane's nightdress" said Peter. "Let's go this way" said Caspian.

Soon after, Caspian called his brothers again, a little shoe on his hand. "Looks like Tizane knew someone was going to look for her" said Caspian, smiling at the cleverness of the little girl. "We are on the right path"

They continued walking, Ed finding a ribbon carelessly laid on the corner of a shop. "This is from the bear" said Peter, who was still holding the stuffed animal. They arrived to a bifurcation in the streets and each took a different direction, hoping that they were going to finally find the little girl. Ed was silently walking down a steep road, and noticed a white lace around a stick holding an announcement. Ed smiled and made a mental note to congratulate Tizane for her intelligence. He whistled and waited, soon joined by the other two kings.

They soon separated again, Peter encountering another silky piece of fabric. After an hour or so after that, the kings were still searching, guided by the several pieces Tizane had left behind.

Caspian was walking down a dark, dirty alley, making an effort not to trip, the only light guiding him being the pale blue moonlight. He stopped suddenly, the silence being interrupted by a voice. He followed the noise and noticed that it sounded more like a song and kept following it, not being able to distinguish the words yet. He met Edmund on his way, the just king being called by the song too. Ed whistled and Peter appeared not long after. "You heard the song too?" asked the middle king, panting. "Yes, can you make out the words?" asked Caspian. "Not yet, maybe if we get closer" said Peter, after stopping a moment to listen to the melody.

They continued to follow the song till Caspian stopped abruptly. "What's wrong?" asked Edmund. Before Caspian could answer, they heard some noises and hurried to hide in the shadows, a couple of men passing by them. "They must have heard us stopping" said Peter. "The song, it's the song Susan was teaching Tizane yesterday" said Caspian, remembering the words. Peter and Edmund paid attention to the tune and recognized it immediately, as it was one of Susan's favourites. "Boy, that little girl is intelligent!" commented Edmund.

Caspian checked if it was safe for them to continue and they followed the song, as it became clearer and clearer by each step.

"_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
and I say it's all right_

Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
and I say it's all right"

Tizane was sitting on the cold room she had been locked in, very scared. She had been in there for a long time and she was scared. She was about to cry, but remembered what Susan once told her. "When I'm scared I sing, that takes the fear away". She started whispering the song, but then sang out loud, focusing on chasing her fear away. She remembered the song Queen Susan taught her and smiled, starting to feel better, looking through the little window of the room, gazing at the stars.

The kings arrived to an old looking house, surrounded by some tall bushes and trees. It looked like made of stone, but they couldn't be sure as everything was dark, not a single light inside. Deciding that the entrance could be under surveillance, one by one they climbed a wall, Ed, as being the most acrobatic went first and helping the other two. They approached the building quietly, stopping from time to time, watching if there was anyone around.

"Now, how do we get in, I don't think the doors are open" said Peter, frowning, his brain thinking at top speed. "Don't worry, I know a way" said Edmund, signalling Caspian to lift him towards a window. "Ed, you're insane! They will listen to you breaking the window!" said Caspian, looking up at his brother crammed in the windowsill. "I know what I'm doing, now pass me a stone" said the king. Edmund got a hold on the rock, looking for its sharper side. Once he found it, he knocked the glass softly, not making much noise, till it cracked. Ed knocked the biggest pieces, making a whole big enough for his hand to fit, reaching for the window lock.

Once inside, they were silent, walking as panthers, looking out not to knock anything. "Where do you think they have her?" whispered Peter. Tizane was still singing and they decided to keep walking on the direction of her voice. They were approaching her when she gave a loud shriek, footsteps heard in the stairs. "Who's there!" came a voice. The three kings were sticking to a wall, waiting to see if the person left. Soon the person was joined by some others, and they turned on some candles. "Shit!" said Edmund drawing his swords and preparing to encounter whoever approached them. The other two kings imitated him. "We should move, try to find Tizane as soon as possible" said Caspian.

Tizane has stopped singing, which made it even more difficult to find her, and Caspian was starting to get stressed. He kept walking down, wondering if the place had an underground floor.

Edmund had all his senses in war mode, ready to strike to anything that could attack him. He listened to some footsteps and stopped, ready to attack. "Hey, who are-" said a man, but Edmund stopped him, making a wound on his leg and knocking him out with the handle of his sword. "Wait! I heard something on this direction" said a voice and some more footsteps were heard. "Oh bollocks!" cursed Ed. He kneeled close to a corner, his swords ready to strike. The men were not expecting a hit from bellow and they received two deep cuts on the legs, falling to the floor, where Ed kicked one of them and wounded the other one, walking forward, disappearing on the nearest corner.

Peter was holding his sword high, blocking a strike, and using his whole body, he pushed his attacker backwards, managing to press him against a wall, using his forehead to knock him out. He heard some noises coming from where the living room was located and went to investigate, maybe meet the person behind the capture.

He ascended trying to make as less noise as possible and heard some people talking, recognizing a woman's voice. "Everything goes fine for now, Cseke is so stupid that he doesn't even know where to look, and those morons he has for guests are not even helping him. Now, what are we going to do to with the girl" said a man. "I was thinking on leaving her somewhere in the countryside, see if she can come back alone" said another man, laughing cruelly. "Oh then leave her somewhere near Calormen, by the state of things in there, we won't ever see the girl again" said a woman, laughing too. Peter was horrified at this people, how could they be thinking of something like that!."You! don't move!" said a voice on his back and he turned, meeting a blade in the process. The commotion called the attention of the people in the living room and the king sighed at his exposure. He worked fast on getting free from the man attacking him, leaving him squirming on the floor, clutching his wounded arm.

"King Peter, what a surprise. Here I was thinking that you had forgotten about the girl" said a lord Peter remembered from the party. "Its High King Peter actually" responded Peter, showing a smirk very similar to Ed's. "Oh, but if you think you will get out of here alive, you're deeply mistaken, look at yourself, you're just a boy, against us three" said another man. "I may be young, but I have fought men much more capable than you" said Peter, trying to speak as loud as possible to call the attention from either of his brothers.

Caspian was walking carefully, his senses trying to capture any sign from the princess. Peter's voice echoed in the corridor and he distinguished some words. He stopped and paid attention to the talk, someone seemed to be threatening him, he must have been found. The king ran upstairs, hoping to meet Edmund in the way.

He arrived and saw Peter trying to cover himself from the attack of three lords. He sped up and wounded one of the men. "Ah King Caspian, things are getting better for us, we are going to free ourselves from two insolent brats" said another man, smiling.

Ed could hear some disturbances upstairs, but knew that whoever was in trouble could handle it, so he kept going on, arriving to the underground floor. Several doors stood on his sides, looking to be storerooms or servant dorms. Several corridors interconnected and he moved slowly, not knowing if there were any men around. Voices reached him, and he got closer. "Can you stop crying, you girl! It was just a spider!" said a man, sounding very irritated. Sobs resounded on the walls and Edmund knew they came from the little princess. He seized a pebble from the floor and threw it close to the man, making him turn around. "Who's there!" said the man, starting to walk towards the noise. Ed took another pebble and threw it closer to him, trying to get the man to come closer. The man reached the corner where Edmund was waiting and as soon as he turned he was greeted by a punch straight in the face. Edmund planned the punch for it to break the man's nose and possibly make him pass out, but the guy was more resistant than he thought. Even with a broken nose the guard launched himself towards Edmund, who barely escaped from being crushed by the man. Edmund lurched his swords towards the man, making a deep cut on his back, forcing him to kneel. Not waiting for anything, Edmund kicked the man's head, managing, finally, to knock his conscience out.

Peter and Caspian had managed to wound one of the ex-lords seriously, leaving him unable to move. With the corner of his eye, Caspian saw the woman fleeing. "Peter! Don't let her escape! I'll take care of this two" he said and Peter nodded, blocking a hit and running behind the woman.

Kraghia was running as fast as she could, her enormous body restricting her moves. Peter advanced towards her and tackled her, pressing her to the floor. "Don't you think you can escape now" he said. "Oh yes I will" said the woman, taking a dagger from her sleeve and scratching Peter's leg. She had moved some feet ahead when Peter recovered from the ambush, and went running behind her again. He tackled her again and took the dagger from her hand, pointing his sword at her. "Now, raise and walk, one wrong move and ill cut you in half! He threatened, looking like a real devil. The woman surrendered and walked towards the house again.

Caspian had neutralized the other two ex-lords, and had tied both their arms and feet. "You won't win, if it's not us there will be others! We are not the only ones that have been affected!" said one of the men. "You bastards! You and Cseke are too damn stupid and noble to see what's happening here!" said the man next to the last one. Caspian turned to them and looked at them murderously, successfully managing to silence them.

"Princess Tizane! Where are you!" said Edmund. "King Emund?" said Tizane. "Yes, it's me, now please tell me in which room you are" said Edmund, relieved that the girl seemed to be alright. "I'm here!" said the princess, getting closer to the door and kneeling to show her fingers through the little space between the floor and the door. Edmund checked the door, which had a big lock on it. He took one of his swords and aimed at the lock. it seemed to be made of quite a hard material, as it didn't bulge. Edmund started looking around and found something that looked like an old cell bar on the floor. He placed it in between the lock and the wall and kicked the free end, managing to open it. "Oh shi-" he started but then clapped a hand over his mouth noticing that Tizane was listening to everything. He had broken the whole lock mechanism from the door and it was now stuck.

"Ok, Tizane, hide under something hard, and don't come out till I tell you" said Edmund, stepping back. After some good distance, he ran towards the door and knocked it with his whole body, falling inside with a loud noise. He straightened and looked for Tizane, her golden head peeking from behind a stool. She smiled and ran to him, enveloping him in a strong hug. "I'm glad you're alright, now we have to get out" said Ed, kneeling for her to climb on his back. "If anything happens I want you to hold onto me with all your force ok?" he said.

Edmund met Caspian and Peter in the living room, smirking at the state of the kidnappers. Peter and Caspian were sitting over two of the men, while the other was wincing due to his fractured arm. Kraghia was squirming on the chair, uselessly trying to get free from the ropes enveloping her. "Ed! Finally!" said Peter. "Princess Tizane, are you alright?" said Caspian. "Yes, I am alyight" said the princess smiling.

Edmund left Tizane with Peter and hurried outside where he pulled a firework from his pocket and lit it with some stones, sending the signal for the soldiers waiting for them.

Before exiting the castle they had told the soldiers to follow them with some distance, and stay ready for the signal, and follow it as fast as they could. In minutes, a whole squadron had arrived and surrounded the house, some entering and putting the criminals under arrest.

Caspian took Tizane on his back and they left towards the castle, smiling gleefully, all of them relieved. On the way, they were telling eachother about their doings, Peter and Caspian awing at Edmund's deeds. They arrived to where their horses where and galloped to the castle.

"I can hear someone coming" said Susan, hurrying to the window. "Its them, it seems like they did it" she exclaimed, recognizing her family.

Prioska jumped from the bed and run to meet the kings, her heart jumping expectantly. She arrived to the entrance when the boys where dismounting, Caspian helping Tizane down. "Tizane!" exclaimed the queen, running to meet her daughter, tears of joy and relief rolling down her cheeks. "Mama!" yelled the princess, breaking into a loud sobbing in her mother's lap.

King Cseke arrived accompanied by the queens and Zerind, and both prince and king ran to meet the rest of their family, hugging them close, some tears escaping their eyes as well.

Susan and the other queens met them minutes later, hugging their husbands close and checking for any serious wounds. Caspian had a gash on his cheek, Peter some bruises on his arms, apart from the cut on his leg and Ed had several scratches on his face. "Come here you three, we need to mend those wounds" said Susan, pulling the men inside. After some drops of Lucy's cordial and some bandages, they were all set for a hot bath, Peter being the one who needed it the most, as he was covered in mud.

The next day, King Cseke ordered a great buffet to be prepared for the kings, honouring the narnian kings. "I could never thank you enough for what you have done, you saved my daughter and that simply can't be forgotten. You are, from now on, honorary members of my court. I would also like for you to become my daughter's protectors" said Cseke. "It's our highest pleasure" said Peter. "We did only what was right, we were not going to let anything happen to such a sweet little lady" said Caspian, addressing Tizane politely. "And I highly appreciate that, you are the heroes of this country and I'm in your dept forever" said Prioska, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Your Majesty, you would have done the same for us" said Edmund, extending his arm to take the queen's hand. "But we don't have to forget that we wouldn't have arrived to that house if Tizane didn't left us clues, you were very intelligent my dear" said Peter. "Is that true?" said Susan, turning to the princess. "I hoped that someone would come descue me" said Tizane, beaming with all the attention she was getting. "But tell me, King Cseke, did you find out who was who helped the kidnappers inside?" asked Caspian. "Oh, yes, the soldiers found a sack of gold in the room of one of the maids and she confessed. Of course I had her exiled as soon as it reached my ears. And please call me Cseke, keep the formalities" answered the king. "Like we suspected. Very well, Cseke, you should call is by our names too" said Peter, raising his goblet to the fellow king.

The four of them, Caspian, Peter, Edmund and Tizane then told the other monarchs the story, and Tizane was even more praised, receiving lots of presents from her parents for her courage and great thinking.

**AN: So, please tell me what you think!!! I have something nice prepared for next chapter!!! So please review, I love all your reviews!!! Thanks to my dear friend Stardust for her wonderful comments and for the "****boy + girl + fun = baby" part****!! Also the song Tizane was singing is "Here comes the sun" from The Beatles. I know the timing doesn't really match, but I was looking for a nice song and this was just perfect, so forget the time difference.**

**Cheers!!!**


	25. Chapter 25: Rebellion

**Hello my friends!!! I'm soo sorry for uploading after so long! My life has been really hectic lately and it kept me from writing fast enough..**

**I hope you like this chap, there are a lot of interesting things happening!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 25: Rebellion

Weeks later, the weather started to change, rain becoming more frequent and days started getting darker.

The monarchs were all gathered in one of the rooms, enjoying the warmth provided by a big flame in the room's fireplace. They were all having a pleasant talk, enjoying some warm beverages and pastries, while rain poured over the crystal, covering every surface. .

Orion and Cas were playing in the rug, making sounds from time to time, causing their parents to smile. Cas soon got bored and decided to take a walk around the room, standing effortlessly, but wobbling a little after standing. This action caused Orion to look at him interestedly, and seconds later he, too, was standing. Cas was marching happily, his little steps muffled by the rug, and his shoeless feet. Orion had more trouble and was holding onto every object he could reach to maintain his balance, but eager to follow his cousin. Cas moved onto an open space and giggled, playing with some dusty object on the floor. Orion, being as curious as he was, adventured to join his cousin but wobbled and fell, exploding in a loud tearful yell. The kings and queens soon looked up to him and stood to see what happened, but stopped when Cas walked as fast as his little legs let him towards his cousin and bent to see what had happened, patting his cousin's tiny back. He then caressed Orion's golden hair and smiled to him, the queens squealing and awing at the tender scene. Orion stopped crying, but whimpered a little more, his big blue eyes still glassy looking up at his cousin, and hoofing at having fallen down. Cas extended his arms to him and slowly helped him up, but fell too, giggling at this getting a laugh from Orion too. Another choir of aws was heard, the royals watching as the two cousins played together, joined by Tizane, who had arrived carrying what looked like a fake set of medical instruments.

The adults continued talking a maid bringing them new pots of tea and a fresh bash of biscuits. "...and he started imitating a cat, or at least what we thought was cat, the most out of tone cat I've ever heard" commented Ed, referring to Peter's abilities in imitating animal sounds. The older king aimed a kick towards his brother, hitting him on the leg, causing him to drop his tea over himself. "AAAH!! Bollocks!! It burns!!" yelled the just king. Lucy grabbed a pot with some cold milk and dropped it over Edmund. "Thanks Lu" said Ed sarcastically, holding his wet shirt from sticking into his chest wiping the milk on his face with his hand. They all started laughing and Ed went to his room to change his clothes, the echo of the laughter resounding on the corridor.

Edmund returned to the room some minutes later, carrying James who had just woken up. "I think he's hungry" he said passing the baby to his wife. "He must be, he inherited your eating habits" said Lia, eliciting another laugh from the rest of the room.

"Oh, Ed? can you please tell me what bollocks means?" asked Caspian. "Oh nothing in particular, it's just a curse" explained the king. "And is not something you should be saying so much" commented Susan, given a jokingly angry glare at Ed. Caspian nodded and turned to see what his son was doing. The little prince was interested with something on the floor and was fiddling with it. "Better check on that" said Susan smiling gently to him. Caspian rose from his seat and hurried towards his son, who was about to put a very dusty and dirty button in his mouth. "No, no, Cas, this is not to eat" said the king taking the button from the prince's hand. Cas looked at his father and pouted, his lip trembling, threatening to evolve into a cry. "Oh come here, don't cry, you can have a biscuit" said, Caspian taking the prince on his arms and picking a chocolate biscuit from the nearest plate. "Hey Su, I was wondering when you're going to tell Cas his name is Caspian" asked Peter. "Oh I was thinking on doing that one of this days, and I tried a couple of times, but he keeps pointing Caspian rather than at himself" said Susan, watching as Cas smiled at his father when given the biscuit. "I think we are going to have some problems with Orion too" said Maram. "I don't get why you want to do that now, they are little, you can teach them when they are older" said Ed letting James grab his finger with his tiny hand.

Cas returned to his playing place, munching on the biscuit happily. Orion approached him and tried to grab the biscuit, but Cas' grab on it was strong. Both started fighting over the biscuit calling Tizane's attention. "Pince Oyon, that biscuit is not yours!" she said, trying to separate Orion from Caspian. Orion broke in a loud cry, big tears rolling down his cheeks. "What happened dear" asked Maram, taking her son in her arms. "He wanted the biscuit" explained Tizane. "Oh right, Orion, that is Cas' biscuit, you can't take it, here, you can have this biscuit" said the queen, putting a biscuit on Orion's hand, earning a teary smile from his son.

That night, a storm was pounding on the palace, the drops hitting the crystals of the palace with force, lightning illuminating the sky in the scariest way, the thunders vibrating on the crystal walls.

Lucy was sitting on her bed, hugging the covers close and covering her head with a pillow. A thunder appeared very close and she shrieked at the sound. Zerind was passing through when he heard that and decided to see what was happening. "Lucy, is everything alright?" he asked, after having knocked on the door. He heard a muffled answer and pushed the door open popping his head in. He saw Lucy's position and smiled, she seemed to be scared. He went near the bed and tapped the queen's shoulder, making her jump violently. "Lucy, it's me" said Zerind, smiling. "Oh, I... I'm sorry... I don't like storms" said the queen. She thanked it was dark and he couldn't see her blushing. "I can see that. well, I think I should be going" said the prince, realizing he was not supposed to be in her room this late. Lucy nodded and covered herself again, hoping that no more lightning would occur.

She couldn't sleep, the condition she was in, scared of when the next lightning was going to happen couldn't let her relax and finally drift off. She decided that it was better to occupy her mind, maybe that was going to calm her down. Zerind was very nice of having came in to check on her. He was very sweet and thoughtful, sure he was going to be a great king in the future. she imagined him slightly older and smiled, the picture wasn't bad at all. His shoulders were already getting broader, after the training he did in  
Narnia in his free time, she had never seen him, but she knew he was quite good with the sword. He was lean and smiling sheepishly she wondered how his body would be underneath the fabric of his clothes. She knew his arms were strong she could feel that from the many hugs he had given her. he will grow to be a fine man. He was already starting to show some hints of how his aspect was going to be in some years. She noticed traces of a beard, and she laughed at his shocked look when she had pointed out this fact to him. He was handsome, she couldn't deny that. she saw how the girls in town looked at him, and not only with respect, she had seen them gossiping and giggling. She wasn't jealous he never paid attention to those girls, he seemed pretty oblivious at the looks he was getting. She laughed at this, he was so sweet. His eyes were the nicest shade of green, different from Lia's, hers were more of a watery shade, while his seemed to be taken out from a spring grass field. That was the only way she could explain that mysterious shade that shone in his eyes and seemed to get lighter when he was looking at her. another blush crept to her cheeks, as another image presented itself on her closed lids. She was curious to see his body, his lean muscles, she had never had the chance to see him like that. she shook her head, it was not possible, he was a prince, he wasn't going to go around shirtless, he had manners. But she had seen her brothers going around Cair shirtless, normally after training. But well, they were different. Oh, well, she would have to wait for the opportunity to present itself.

Zerind was on his room, laying on his bed, facing the ceiling. his thoughts wandered to a room not far from his, where his queen rested. wait a moment, his queen? true, she was a queen, but not his in any way. he shook his head to get that thought off his head. maybe one day Lucy would give him the honour of becoming his queen, they both living together in this same palace, surrounded by all this beauty. he sighed contently at the thought, he would do anything to make that happen. they could take long walks around the hills, spend nights watching the stars, sleeping close to eachother; he sighed again, this time wincing at the not so decent thought that crossed his head. he brushed that image of his mind, but it wandered again to the queen of Narnia. she was so radiant, so lovely, it was impossible for someone to not like her, she was simply adorable. she was delicate and tender, always thinking of others before her, taking their matters as her own, suffering for them and making sure everyone was treated fairly. she was the image of innocence itself, always seeing the good on people, laughing at the simplest of matters. and her laugh, oh how he loved her laugh, so crisp and pleasant, a ringing melody he could hear forever. he loved to see her happy, smiling, simply radiant. her smile alone was enough to brighten his day. he could spend countless hours looking into the depths of her eyes, never growing tired or bored. he closed his eyes and remembered the sweet smell of her hair in the wind, a delicate scent of lavender and apples, all meddling together in her cooper and light caramel tresses. he let out a long breath, smiling at the feeling of her skin that came to his hands, a mere junction of his memories, but strong enough to feel like real. her pale milky skin felt like nothing else than the finest silk, a sweet softness that made his senses go wild.

when he first arrived to Narnia he was expecting to meet a young woman, much alike to the drawings he had seen in books about the Golden Age but instead he met this girl who quickly stole his heart away. she had changed since back then, she wasn't a girl anymore. she was slightly taller, but he almost didn't notice that, her face had a more grown up look to it, but, as much as he hated to admit this, what caught his attention the most, was how her dresses hung into her body more, exposing her increasing curves, and how the tailors seemed to have changed the cut of her clothes, making them more revealing. he blushed at the memory of when he first saw her in one of her new dresses, and what a shock it was for him to see her bare shoulders, and the slightly low cut of her dress. it was a real change from her usual dresses, all cut almost in the same patterns, her neck never exposed fully. he had to force himself to look away that time, only not to be rude and stare at her. when did she change so drastically? he didn't know, he had spend so much time with her but never noticed the changes as much as now. how he wanted to cuddle her right now, be able to watch her sleep, feel her slowly breathing.

he sat in the bed in shock, what was he thinking!!! it was improper to have sick thoughts for her! but the idea of having her close to him was so irresistible, he could imagine how pleasant the feeling of her back would be pressed to his chest. he had to stop, why was he thinking of Lucy that way! he must have been becoming insane, that could be the only explanation. he decided to switch back to the thoughts of the future, yes, they were much calmer. he and Lucy looking after Zharolum, her wisdom and experience would help him greatly, and he would be the happiest of kings to see his people content, much as the inhabitants of Narnia. yes that would make him very happy, but certainly not as much as having her as queen of Zharolum, enjoy his life with her, fathering her children. they would certainly have handsome children, as long as they looked like her he would be joyous. he would be the happiest man on earth to be able to go to bed with her every night, those would certainly be the best nights for him. his train of thought trailed towards their wedding, and he smiled at the picture of Lucy wearing her white gown. she of course looked stunning, smiling at him, making his heart ache with love. they would party all day till very late at night, when he would take her in his arms and lead her to their room and then... The prince had to slap himself hard for what came next, great shock washing over him, his imagination was taking him too far, making him have the most impure thoughts about Lucy, disrespecting her in the worst of ways. he was flushed, scared of his own mind, ashamed of what he let it do. He rose from bed and decided to take a cold shower, sure the cold water was going to sooth his boiling blood and the drumming heartbeat he felt in his chest.

A new boom of lightning made her jump in her bed. She moved and, taking her pillow with her, she decided to seek reassurance. She stepped out of her room as another thunder resounded on the palace. She jumped a little and got tangled on her robe, falling on the floor with a loud thud, her pillow hitting the closest door. Seconds later, someone hurried on the other side of the door and opened it, light falling over Lucy, who was still on the floor. "Lucy, what are you doing out here" said Zerind, hiding behind the door. His hair was wet, she noticed. "I was going to look for my siblings" she said, rubbing one of her arms. Zerind opened the door fully, unveiling himself. She looked up at him and breath got held in her throat. He was standing in front of her, her eyes facing his lean chest. It wasn't as chiselled as Peter's or Caspian's, they of course had trained much more, but his wasn't bad either. She let him help her up from the floor and he pulled her inside his room, closing the door quietly behind them.

"You are really scared of thunders" commented the prince. "A little" said Lucy blushing, looking down at her feet. She knew she was going to stare at his chest if she looked up and she didn't want to be rude. Zerind smiled at her uneasiness and then noticed that she was brushing her feet against eachother. "Oh you must be cold, here" he said, pushing the covers from his bed. Lucy blushed and tried to refuse the invitation. "Oh, I'm not cold... I should... atCHOOOO!" Zerind looked at her, clearly holding a snicker. "Ok, fine, I'm a little cold" said Lucy, sitting on the bed and covering her feet.

Both teens started talking about several stuff laughing from time to time. "... the weather in here is kind of weird, don't be surprised if there is snow tomor-...." said Zerind, stopping after noticing that Lucy had fallen sleep. Her chest was rising slowly as she breathed. He closed his eyes and pinched his own leg, a small punishment to be looking at her chest. He opened his eyes and smiled pulling the covers and wrapping her. She was so beautiful when sleeping, breathing softly, barely making a sound. He brushed a strand of hair from her face and bent down to place the softest of kisses on her forehead. He then blew the candles, placing himself behind Lucy and enveloping her with one arm, sighing at the feeling of the skin on her back that was bare.

On another room, Ed was about to finish changing James' diaper, wincing slightly. "Love, you're going to make him cry" said Lia, snickering at his face. "I can't help it, it's not a very nice activity" said the king, taking James to his crib. Astrid was moving and making soft noises on her crib, seeming to be quite uncomfortable. "What is wrong my little flower? What is troubling you" said Ed, bending over the princess. The little girl looked at her dad and continued making noises, but louder. "Hey, what's happening little miss" said Edmund, lifting Astrid and hugging her. "I think she wanted you to hold her" said Lia from the bed. "Maybe" said Edmund, rocking Astrid. James decided that he wanted some attention too and started whimpering. Lia got up from the bed and checked on him. a thunder cracked in the sky and both twins were startled by the sound, starting to cry loudly. Lia sat on the bed with James, cuddling him. Ed passed Astrid to her and moved to the door. "Where are you going?" asked the queen. "I'm going to check on Lucy, she is very afraid of storms" he said, disappearing behind the door.

He knocked on Lucy's room and got no answer, so he entered, encountering an empty bed. "She must have gone to sleep with Susan" he said into the darkness and closed the door behind him.

He walked over Susan and Caspian's room and bumped into Caspian, who was just coming out of the room. "Ed? What are you doing in here this late?" asked the king. "Oh I was just going to see you, is Lucy in there?" asked Ed. "No, why would she be here?" asked Caspian. "She's afraid of storms, and she normally runs to sleep with Susan" explained the just king. "Oh, well, no she's not in there" said Caspian. "Right well she must have gone to Peter then" said Edmund, walking again. "I'll go with you" said the other king. They walked towards Peter's room and knocked on the door. "Yes? Oh, Caspian, Ed, is there something wrong?" asked Maram. "We're looking for Lucy" said Caspian. "And we thought she could be here" said Ed. "She hasn't came here, she's not with Susan either?" asked Maram, who already knew Lucy's fear for storms. "No, that's why we came looking for her in here" said Ed. "Maybe she went to the bathroom" said Maram, looking concerned. "I don't think so, when there's a storm she normally doesn't move from bed" said Ed. "Then I don't know" said Maram. "Oh well sorry for bothering you" said Caspian, smiling at his sister. "Oh no, it was nothing, I was feeding Orion anyway" said the queen, mirroring the smile. "Don't tell Peter, hell freak out" said Edmund. "Don't worry, I won't tell" said Maram closing the door.

"Now I wonder where she could be" said Edmund. Caspian shrugged and leaned on a wall, thinking for any other possible places for Lucy to be. "Wait, what if she is in Zerind's room? It's the closest to her room" he said after a while. Ed looked at him and sighed, walking in direction of the prince's room. "Now how do we get in?" asked Ed. Caspian placed his hand as slowly as he could on the handle and turned it softly, being careful not to make any noise. Both kings peeked through the space between the door and the wall and saw both Lucy and Zerind cuddled together, Lucy snuggled on Zerind's bare chest. Edmund gasped, causing Lucy to stir slightly. Caspian hit Ed in the back on the head and placed his finger on his mouth, telling the king to be silent. They closed the door slowly. "Lucy is sleeping in his room!" exclaimed Ed in a whispered yell. "Not like that! I saw her robe and she was sure wearing her nightdress" Caspian pointed out. "Zerind is shirtless!" exclaimed Ed again. "He probably sleeps like that, she must have came here when he was already sleeping" reasoned the oldest king. "Oh well then... they didn't really seem to be doing anything, but Peter cant know about this, he will go bonkers" said Edmund, calming down a little. "She will be awake long before Peter, don't worry, and even if not, she knows how to deal with him" said Caspian, clapping Ed on the back and walking back to his room.

"Did you find her?" asked Lia when Ed entered the room. "Yes, she was in Zerind's room" he said. Lia raised her eyebrows. "They were just sleeping" said Ed. "So they are still awake" he continued, smiling at his son and daughter. "Yes, they don't want to be on their cribs" said Lia, looking down at her very awake children. "Maybe they are cold" said Ed, sitting on the bed and giving his finger to Astrid, who took it with her tiny hand and looked up at him with her still colourless eyes. "I guess they can sleep with us tonight" said Lia. Edmund nodded and got inside the covers, taking Astrid with him. Lia did the same and cuddled both babies as Ed wrapped his arm around them.

Not far from there, in an old house, some candles were lit casting shadows on the destroyed walls. The wind slipping through the many holes on the ceiling and walls, menacing to blow off the poor illumination of the room. Several people stood in the room, all covered in thick robes. Among the people, there were some that stood out, as their clothes were much fancier and expensive. The silence was interrupted by the voice of a man. "So you say you can go through the soldiers on the entrance of the palace?" he asked. "Yes, that won't be a problem, now we want our payment" said another man, his voice carrying a maliciousness that produced chills on some of the other people on the room. "How do we know you're going to comply with our deal?" asked a woman. A big man on her side growled and some others showed her their weapons but they all were stopped by the big man, who simply smiled grotesquely. "I can assure you, ma'am we are going to shatter the place" he said and all of them started laughing. "Alright, here's half of the gold, you're going to get the other half after the job is done" said another man throwing a sack in a small table in between them.

Next morning was still dull and gray, but the rain seemed to have taken a break. "Why don't we go to the city, at least we are going to be entertained for a while" said Prioska. The girls agreed immediately and the guys sighed, nodding their heads.

They all got out from the castle wearing their warmest clothes. The twins' eyes were taking everything in, peeking from under the covers. After less than half an hour, they arrived to Durlar.

Even with the gray weather, the city didn't seem too loose its colour and brightness the stores and some houses were decorated with coloured lamps, casting a warm light over the clear stone and wood. The queens rushed towards the market place, exclaiming over everything. The men were pulled behind and soon they were checking some artefacts and other random things too.

Caspian was minding Cas, holding him with one arm. The boy was watching everything with immense curiosity while sucking on his thumb. Peter joined them with Orion, having just escaped from the girls. "Did you see anything interesting?" asked the king. "Not really, some weird objects, but nothing too interesting" commented Caspian. they continued walking slowly, minding to be close to the girls. They arrived to a toys stand and Cas started squealing and squirming in his dad's hold, wanting to grab the toys. Orion had to be held strongly by Peter, as he practically launched himself at the toys. "Apparently they found something interesting" said Caspian laughing. they started picking on the toys and smiling at how the boys seemed to turn hyper, trying to pay attention to several things at the same time. "Orion don't suck on that please" said Peter, pulling a nice little plush horse from the boy's hand. In between the prince and the king, there were at least six different stuffed animals, in which Orion has had some interest. "You have to choose, we can't get all of those" said Peter. Orion looked at him and then at the toys. Then he let go of some of them, keeping a little turtle, a toothy rabbit, a smiling worm and a dog which had the cutest tongue sticking out of its snout.

Cas got a wooden wheeled horse, big enough for him to sit over it, black with some wool imitating a mane. He was holding a plush bee, playing with its feet and wings.

The queens were taking a look at all the different accessories in a particular stand, trying all the earrings, bracelets and necklaces. Maram was yelping every time she found a new item. Susan was looking at the details of each piece she liked, putting it aside as a possible buy. Lucy was covered in gold and silver ornaments, frowning trying to decide which ones she was going to buy. Ed looked at the girls and sighed, moving his head to the sides. He then moved discretely, managing to get to the street and join his brothers.

Both elder kings were talking in front of a toy shop, both Orion and Cas eyeing the toys greedily. "I can see some princes I know, want some toys" said Ed. "They already got some" said Peter pointing to the bags both him and Caspian were carrying. "Where are the girls?" asked Caspian. "In that jewellery store over there, they are impossible to talk to right now, they just squeal" said Edmund pointing towards the little stand. "So that is the reason you have both your children in your arms?" asked Peter, earning a tired glare from Ed. "Oh, how nice of you to volunteer! Here you can have James" said Edmund. "I'm carrying Orion" said Peter. Edmund took a look at Caspian and the High King sighed, putting his eager son on the floor, holding his hand securely, and extending his arm towards his brother, taking James in his hold.

The men stood talking for some minutes more. "Cas is too quiet for my taste" said Ed, making Caspian turn towards his son. Cas had managed to grab another toy and was happily chewing one of its legs. "Cas, you already have some new toys!" exclaimed Caspian, smiling apologetically to the owner of the stand and paying him for the toy. By then, Orion was screaming and whimpering, wanting a new toy for himself too. "Orion please, you already have several new toys" said Peter, with no results, Orion was still demanding a new toy. Edmund noticed the direction his nephew was looking at and saw the object of the little prince's desire, a cute fluffy white cat. He took it and selected some other toys, a ladybug, a butterfly, a smiling sun and cloud for his own children.

He paid for the toys and gave the cat to Orion, who smiled and squealed happily, his fingers working on the cat's whiskers. Astrid was looking intensely at her dad, her still baby coloured eyes registering every shape and colour and the king smiled at her, love filling his heart, casting a warm gleam in his chocolate eyes.

After spending what seemed an eternity in the same stand, the queens decided what to buy and were all smiling, carrying their bags. Zerind seized the opportunity and took Lucy's hand, both separating from the group. Susan noticed this and smiled, knowing both were going to be alright.

"Where are we going?" asked Lucy, smiling. "It's a surprise" said Zerind. They walked in between of the crowd for some minutes, but they weren't expecting so many people, it was getting more and more difficult to walk. "Get a good hold on my hand" said Zerind, turning to Lucy, stopping dead on his tracks when she was not behind him.

Lucy had been pushed to a different direction by the hurrying people, loosing Zerind's track completely. She looked around, trying to spot him, worried about him.

She decided to walk and try to find him, looking in every direction for him. she passed several stands, so many she lost count. There was so many people in there! She was starting to get dizzy, the air was thick as the increasing steps of the people were sending dust into the air. She stopped and leaned on a stand, taking some deep breaths. Three boys approached her, eyeing her curiously. she leaned even more on the stand, they didn't seem to be good people. "But take a look, what a fine lady we found in here" said one of the boys, his eyes travelling all over her, licking his lips at her curves. "Very true, look at how fine her clothes are, she must be a member of the court" said a second boy reaching out to touch her skirt, making her jump away. "Easy there, little lady, you don't want us to hurt you, do you?" said the third boy, grasping her arm.

Lucy was really scared, scared of what they could do with her. She let out a small shriek as the guy holding her arm touched her cheek. "Hey! Let go of her!" yelled a voice and Lucy sighed deeply. Zerind trotted towards them and stood straight, gaining his full height, his face serious, imposing himself on the scene. "Leave her, you have nothing to do in here" he said, looking defiantly to the three guys. "Another rich-man?" said one of them, earning an elbow hit on the stomach. "This is Prince Zerind" whispered the boy closer to him. "Exactly, now move before I decide to have some fun with you" said Zerind, his hand resting on the sword buckled to his belt.

In a matter of seconds the boys were gone. "Lucy are you alright? Did they do anything to you?" asked Zerind, stepping closer to her rubbing her arms. "Yes I'm fine I think they just wanted my money" said Lucy smiling. Zerind smiled too and took her hand in his, making sure she was not getting lost again.

Kings and Queens were walking and talking, commenting on the things they saw on each of the stands. Caspian was laughing at one of Ed's jokes about Peter (High King Peter the Spider-Bane he is. Why, you ask? Well, just the other day, the brave king here, pointed his sword at a tiny little spider), while Peter was sending a killer glare to his brother. "In my defence, I saw something moving and it was just a reflex" said Peter. Edmund snorted but said nothing, as Susan sent him a meaningful glare. Cas was being held by Caspian and was currently playing with one of his new toys, chewing on it. "Love I think we should get something to eat, a light bite, before Cas leaves this poor toy handicapped" said Susan chuckling. Caspian nodded and left the women and the children to get some sweets on a close stand. Susan was talking to Lia when she saw something that caught her eye. "Look, there" she said, pointing somewhere not far from them. It was a woman, which looked quite young, sitting on the floor, her hand rising to the people walking near to her in a hope to get some coins. "Oh dear, that is so sad" said Lia. By then, both Maram and Prioska had gotten interested in the matter too and both Susan and Maram went over to the girl, the other two queens minding the children. "Hello what's your name?" asked Susan, kneeling close to the girl. She lifted her eyes to her and looked at her, slightly scared, but calmed down a bit at Susan's smile. "Akina" answered the girl, looking down as if ashamed of looking at the two queens. "Why are you on the street? Where's your family?" asked Maram as they all knew that Zharolum was quite a prosper land and misery like this was not seen frequently. "I had to run away, my family was mean to me" answered the girl. "I was betrothed to a man many years older than me and I was separated from my family, I never saw them again, and I had to escape from the house when I had my little girl, cause his family wanted a son and my mother in law started punishing me for having a girl" told the girl, pulling the fabrics around her to show a little girl curled in her lap, sleeping sweetly, the queen's hearts falling in pieces at the story. "Come with us, we are going to find you a place to stay" said Susan.

They went back to where the other queens were. By then the kings had returned with the food. They retold the story to them and both Prioska and Cseke got revolted at it. "That is a terrible story since the very beginning! Tell me dear, how old are you?" asked Prioska. "Fourteen, Your Majesty" answered the girl, trying not to devour the chocolate pastry she was given by Edmund. "She's even younger than Lucy! This is outrageous!" commented Peter. "I'll have to have a serious talk with King Rashid, when he gets better of course; this has to stop" said Cseke. "Why King Rashid?" asked Susan. "In Calormen, its very frequent that women are betrothed to older men since they are very young, you know, like that they can give him as many children as possible" said Caspian, his brows furrowed a disgusted tone tinting his voice. Susan sighed and shook her head, not believing what she just heard. "I can't believe that is still happening in there, one would think that after 1300 years that would have changed" she said outraged. "Come with us dear, we are going to find you a room in the palace, I'm sure we'll find you something for you to do in there" said Prioska, excusing herself and, accompanied by her husband, they went back to the palace. "It's horrible to think that many little girls in Calormen are forced to marry older and unknown people" said Maram, caressing her belly.

Lucy and Zerind were taking a walk, while eating some candy apples they bought on the way. "Are we close to this place you want to show me?" asked Lucy, taking a bite of her apple. Zerind smiled and boldly leaned over her, brushing his lips on the corner of her mouth, taking some candy she had smeared with the last bite. She blushed and smiled sheepishly, earning another smile from the prince. "As a matter of fact we just arrived" he said. He moved behind her and covered her eyes, slowly guiding her inside the shop. He uncovered her eyes and she yelped, she was surrounded by the softest and brightest of fabrics, all in splendorous colours. Her immediate reflex was to touch all of them, exclaiming at their softness, spinning around to see all the different designs. "My dear Prince, it's been long since the last time you graced us with your visit" said a woman, bowing to both of them. "Hello Kalia, I brought Queen Lucy of Narnia to see your wonderful fabrics" said Zerind. "Oh by heavens! I'm so honoured to meet you, My Queen! I can't believe I'm in the presence of Queen Lucy The Valiant herself!" exclaimed the woman, bowing deeply. "Oh please, call me just Lucy" said the queen, putting her hand in the woman's shoulder.

Lucy was smiling when she went out of the shop, both her and Zerind carrying some bags full of fabrics. "I'm feeling quite bad now" said Lucy, after a while. "Why is that? I thought you were happy with the fabrics" asked Zerind surprised."Oh yes, I loved them, but she gave them to me for free, I should go back and pay for them" said Lucy. "Oh no, don't, she always does that with us, my father always manages to send her the money, so I'll ask him to do it" said Zerind, holding her hand. "But I want to pay for them" said Lucy. "You can make a nice envelope and put it there, I'll ask my father to give it to her" said the prince, smiling at Lucy's loveliness.

In the afternoon, they all were confined in a room, heated by the fire, as the weather changed drastically and a hard rain was hitting the palace. Susan was chatting with her sisters while the others were entertained in several other things. "Hey Su, you ok?" asked Maram, moving her hand in front of the queen's face, taking her out of her reverie. "Oh sorry, I was thinking" said Susan, smiling embarrassed. "As a matter of fact I wanted to talk to you about something". Maram looked at her and saw it was something important. "Come on lets go to the room so we can speak with more freedom" said the Brave queen. "It's time for you, my prince, to get a nappy" said Maram, holding Orion, who instantly snuggled in her chest. "You need it too, my little adventurer" said Susan. "Need any help?" said Peter. "No, is alright, don't worry" said Maram, smiling at her husband's thoughtfulness. Lia kissed Ed and took James from his arms.

The three Queens laid their babies on Susan's bed and let them sleep, caressing them while speaking. "So what is this thing you have to tell us?" asked Lia. "Oh well, I don't know, I'm feeling weird lately" said Susan. "Define weird" said Maram. "Umm, I don't know, I feel like if I had a light inside, but tired too" explained the queen. "That doesn't sound as anything I know, except happiness, but that doesn't cause tiredness" said Maram, her brows furrowed. "Oh, maybe is just the change of country, it happened to me when I travelled to Koperskai-Candem with my father" said Lia. "Could be, but you were fine when we first arrived, right?" asked Maram. Susan nodded. "Oh well, let's not worry, there are a million things that can cause tiredness, I know it's going to go away when we go back home" said Maram and Susan smiled.

The rain only got heavier as the hours passed, and darkness arrived soon. "I don't like rain, everything looks so sad" said Lucy, watching though a wall into the darkness. "It happens, the weather in here is not very predictable" said Zerind, hugging her from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder.

They all remained talking and having a drink after dinner until late night. "I think it's time for us to get some rest" said Cseke. They all nodded and went to their rooms and minutes later, the last light on the palace had been turned off.

The moon was not even shining that night, darkness covered everything, and it made it really hard to see. The soldiers were in their usual guard posts, trying to keep their heat. On the back of the castle, shadows moved and some steps could be heard, but the rain was covering everything and whoever was out there was glad about it.

Ed and Lia were sleeping close together hugging eachother, giving heat to the other, when Ed heard something on the roof. He didn't pay too much attention to it until he heard it again. "Love, what is it?" asked Lia sleepily. "I heard something on the roof" said Ed, sitting on the bed and looking up. He heard the sound again and he distinguished something falling on the side, having slipped from the curvature in the crystal ceiling. Lia moved and tried to lit a candle. "No, don't" whispered Ed. Lia looked at him, and another hit was heard, this time making Ed get up from bed. "What is happening?" asked Lia, imitating her husband. "I don't know...yet, take James" he said. Another hit was heard, this time much stronger and Ed hurried Lia. Just as they were getting close to the door, a huge rock fell on the ceiling. "Move fast!" yelled Edmund, as the crystal started breaking and soon it opened, the pieces covering almost the entire room.

"What was that!" said Peter opening his door. "We are under attack! Someone is using catapults against the palace" said Ed, giving Astrid to Peter and running down the hall. "Wake Caspian up, I'm going to tell King Cseke what is happening, and whatever you do, don't turn any light on" Ed yelled. Peter sighed and peeked inside Ed's room and arched his eyebrows at the sight. He rushed back to his room. "What happened?" asked Maram. "I don't know well, but Ed says we are under attack, take Orion and go to the kitchen" said Peter, passing Astrid to her mum. "I'm going to wake Caspian up" he said and marched down the corridor.

"Caspian, open the door fast!" yelled Peter, beating the door. "What is your problem! We heard something weird, was it you?" said Caspian. "We are under attack, Ed's room is completely covered in crystal dust, he said it could have been a catapult" explained Peter. Susan got up too and took Cas in her arms, ready to light a candle. "Su no-!" yelled Peter, but it was too late, the candle was glowing and casting a warm light over the room. "What?" she said, turning towards him. Caspian run towards her and pushed her towards the door, but the light was already seen by the attackers and a rock hurled towards the palace, breaking the wall of Caspian and Susan's room. Caspian had time to force Susan to the floor and cover both her and Cas from the crystal fragments that covered everything. "Don't lit any candles, whoever is attacking the palace is guided by light" said Caspian, helping Susan to stand. "Su, go to the kitchen, Maram and Lia are there, and if you see someone in the way tell them not to lit anything!" said Peter and both he and Caspian dashed to look for Ed.

Edmund ran as fast as he could to the King and Queen's room, banging the door. "King Cseke! We are under attack! Open please!" he yelled. He heard some rushing on the other side of the door and soon it was open, showing a very dishevelled king. "I'm sorry, Queen Prioska, please don't lit any candles" said Edmund. Prioska left the matches on her nightstand and moved closer to her husband. "King Edmund, what is happening?" she asked. "We are being attacked, I don't know by who, but they have catapults, my room was completely destroyed. They are being guided by the light, so we can't lit anything" Edmund explained rushed. "We have to do something fast!" said Cseke. "Queen Prioska, my sisters are in the kitchen, please take them to a safer place" said Edmund. Prioska nodded and rushed to the kitchen. "We need a plan" said Edmund.

Caspian and Peter ran down the corridors, alerting everyone to go to the kitchen and remain in the darkness, while other catapult hits were heard around the castle. "Peter, what's going on!" they heard. Lucy was running towards them, holding Zerind's hand. The prince was holding a candle lamp. "Oh bugger! Turn the lamp off!" he yelled. Zerind did as told. Lucy looked at him and yelled. Peter had rushed over them and pulled them towards the floor, the rock passing mere inches over them and crashing against the nearest wall, smashing it into dust. Lucy had tears in her eyes and was shaking from head to toe, small cuts scattered on her arm. "Zerind, someone is attacking us, take Lucy to the kitchen and stay there!" said Caspian and Zerind nodded. "Please call me if you need any help" he yelled back and picked Lucy in his arms running towards the kitchen.

Caspian and Peter arrived to Cseke's room, finding it empty. "They must be somewhere else" said Peter and moved to go out, but was stopped by Ed's voice. "We are on the wardrobe" both kings moved and got into the wooden armoire. Ed and Cseke were sitting on the floor a little candle lamp burning in between them. "I just hope that this doesn't burn down" said Caspian eyeing the lamp. "This was the best place we could find, light is reflected everywhere but in here" said Ed. "Anyway, we need a plan, we don't know who is attacking us, but soon they won't just use the catapults" said Peter.

Prioska arrived to the kitchen with Tizane seconds before Lucy and Zerind. "Is everyone alright?" she asked to the people in the kitchen. The maids gave weak nods and cuddled their children or between themselves. "Queen Susan, you have a deep cut on your arm" said Prioska, hurrying towards her. "It's just a scratch, it stopped bleeding, it's really nothing, there are bigger matters we need to take care of now" she said, smiling at the queen. "True, now, everybody listen to me, get all the candles you can get and come with me" she said. There was a hustle and soon all the people in the room had a candle. "Perfect, now follow me" she said. She moved towards the very end of the kitchen and asked for some help to move a shelf. A wooden door was unveiled and the queen opened it. they went down the stairs in the dark, until Prioska commanded them to lit the candles. They were in a solid rock room, big enough to fit at least two armies. "We built this here in case something like this happened" said Prioska, sighing. "Zerind, son, go with Lucy and as silently as possible, get some food and water down, the rest, make a human chain to get the food down here!" Zerind nodded and both he and Lucy went up the stairs, immersing in the darkness again.

Caspian approached the army room and woke them up, informing them of the situation and the plan. Peter was preparing the final details of their intervention.

"Get the archers and tell them to go to the higher part of the palace that is still standing, and tell them what the signal is, my other brother will tell them the rest when they are there" said Caspian to the troops and the all marched, taking their swords and armours.

Meanwhile, Ed had gone to the kitchen and explained the plan to the girls. "Now, I need all of you to get as many rags as possible, get them into small balls and soak them in alcohol or oil, then the fastest and quietest of you bring them to me on the highest part of the palace, oh and don't forget to get as many candles and matches too" he said, and with and encouraging smile he run to meet the archers.

"Gentlemen, this is the plan" he said, and whispered the strategy to the archers. "The girls are going to come here with the rag balls, so be ready to action and attack as soon as you get the signal" he said, earning nods from all the archers and rushed down again to meet with Caspian and Peter.

Caspian and Peter were gathered with Cseke, putting the final touches to their part of the plan. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" asked Cseke. "No, we can manage, you have to go on with the plan, dear friend!" said Caspian, smiling courageously at the king. Cseke nodded and marched inside the castle, as the noise of some more crystal shattered was heard in the distance. "Are the girls safe?" asked Peter. "Yes they are, don't worry" said Caspian, fastening his sword. "I'm here" said Ed as he approached the older kings. "Perfect, is everything in order?" asked Peter. "Yes the archers are in place, we just need to know when King Cseke is ready" answered Edmund.

King Cseke ran towards the kitchen and entered the room where the girls were hiding. "It's me, Cseke" he said when he felt a pointy thing on his back. "Oh sorry father" said Zerind. "How are things up there?" asked Prioska, hurrying to hug her husband. "We haven't done anything yet, they are still smashing the palace, but we have a good plan, everything will be fine soon" said the king, looking confident. "I came to bring this to you, whatever happens, defend yourselves and kill any stranger that comes near, Zerind, you and your mother stay at the door, pay attention to any sound getting closer" said Cseke and pacing a kiss on his wife's lips, he marched away.

The three kings were pacing around, waiting for the signal. A trumpet was heard and silence fell over the palace and its surroundings, the catapults stopping too. Ed nodded and the three narnians moved into the darkness, their senses attentive to any movement. Cseke appeared in one of the still standing balconies, facing the dark. "Whoever is attacking us, I order you to stop" he said, his grave voice echoing around. "I won't accept any of your demands, even if that means that this whole palace will be shattered into dust". With that he entered the castle again and a new crash was heard. The king winced and sat at his throne, waiting.

The kings separated, entering the small forest surrounding the palace. "They attacked the southern part of the castle, so there must be some in there, the last catapult was heard near the east, I believe the catapults can't move that fast so, I think they moving east now till they surround the castle and be able to be at the entrance in the north" said Caspian. The other two kings nodded and they moved towards the north east, hoping to encounter any attacker on the way. The surrounded the palace, moving as silently as they cold, meddling with darkness in the best of ways.

Rain was pouring again, soldiers and enemies getting soaked. Caspian let out a low hiss and the three kings dropped to the floor, Caspian had seen someone. They stopped close to some bushes, peeking through it. Ed rose his head and tapped Peter on the back, pointing towards a big shadow. Caspian made them a signal to advance, and they silently left their hideout.

They heard someone charging the catapult and moved closer to it, bumping into someone on the way. "Hey!" the person yelled. Ed slammed his hand on his forehead and knocked the closest person to him, being careful to avoid hitting any of his brothers.

Caspian was surrounded by four men, each of them ready to jump over him. "Look is a soldier, I'm sure he got lost" said one of the men causing the rest to yell. Caspian smirked, they didn't recognize him and they all seemed to be slightly uncertain of his position. He moved slowly towards an open space between two of the men and slid behind one of them. He lowered to the floor and picked a rock, throwing it in between the men and the four advanced, attacking nothing but darkness. "He's not there you morons! Over there!" yelled one of them and Caspian cursed. He started running, zigzagging through the trees. He stopped abruptly and faced the men, smiling as his tactic worked. The four men ran at different speeds, the fastest encountering Caspian first, giving him the opportunity to have a little advantage. Rain was still hammering against the floor, the moon still covered with thick gray clouds.

Peter was battling against two men at the time, preventing them from getting close to the catapult. Ed joined him and both were back to back, facing the group of bandits. Ed smirked and jumped as Peter bent, both lurching forward to attack. The clash of metal was head several times, almost like a sweet melody totally different from reality. Ed pierced the man he was battling with in the side, making sure he was still alive but not able to move. A man came from behind him and grabbed him, pressing his forearm to Ed's throat. Ed grasped and tried to wriggle out of the man's hold, he was strong, but Edmund was more intelligent. He pulled his elbow to the back and hit the man's ribs, shocking the man with the pain, freeing himself. Another slash of his blade and the man was moaning on the floor, holding the cut on his chest. He turned to the other men that were quickly approaching him. He quickly dashed for the man's sword that was laying on the floor and positioned himself to battle. "Ed! do something with the catapult!" yelled Peter, still fighting with the rest of the soldiers. "I'm quite busy here Pete!" Ed yelled back, and the men in front of both kings froze. Peter took advantage of this slight confusion and slashed the closest men, leaving them whimpering on the floor as one had a cut on his arm and the other had been hit in the nose by the end of Peter's sword.

Edmund being the fastest in the family, positioned himself, bending over, but giving him enough space to run, and he slid in between the men, performing his deathly dance, moving as graceful as a ballet dancer, but his dance ending in several men on the floor squirming and holding their injuries. "Oh sorry gentlemen, how rude of me not to present myself, I'm King Edmund, The Just" he said smirking, running to help Peter.

Caspian had managed to knock the first man to approach him when the rest arrived. Their friend laying unconscious on the floor and looked at Caspian. "Oh but the little soldier knows how to kill" said one of the men, thinking that he could frighten Caspian. The king just smirked but said nothing, he wasn't going to give up his identity yet.

Peter and Ed had managed to neutralize the men close to them. "Ed, load the catapult with the fireworks and make it burn, I'm going to help Caspian!" yelled Peter running to where he heard other voices. Ed nodded and took some of the drenched rags he had brought along, some candles, matches and a big load of fireworks. As soon as he lit one of the candles he dropped it close to one of the rags and run, knowing what was going to happen next. The rags burned fast and the fireworks were soon lit, shooting to the sky, burning the wood of the catapult as it flew, illuminating the sky with a bright shower of colours.

The light illuminated almost all the area, showing Caspian to his aggressors. A man was already launching at him when the fireworks exploded and grabbed Caspian by the shirt. The man's dark eyes took a good look at the man in his grasp and Caspian could see the fright and realization in his eyes. "You can't be" he whispered in utter fear. Caspian just gave him his most malicious smile, his own chocolate eyes shining trickily. The man was so paralyzed that Caspian had no trouble knocking his forehead against the man's making him loose balance, and a punch from the king was enough to make him join his comrade in the floor. Two men jumped over Caspian, but backed away, as two very fast and precise swords were pressing against their throats. "Now now, gentlemen, where are your manners, you don't just jump on people like that and expect them to do nothing" said Caspian, his fake joking tone producing chills on the men's skin. "The Black Eyed Beast" murmured one of the men. "Oh that is what they call me these days, nice to know" said Caspian and smiling, pushed the men to the floor. "You are not going to kill us?" asked the second man, his voice croaking in fear. "Oh, I should but as I left your friends alive, I don't see why I should deprive you from some nice conscious less sleep" said Caspian, catching Peter on the corner of his eye. The Magnificent King smirked and knocked the handle of his sword against one of the men's head, and the bandit dropped on the floor. The other looked at his friend and looked at Caspian only to encounter a solid iron handle on his face.

In the highest part of the palace, the archers were waiting for the signal, they were all impatient, afraid to hear another impact against the building. For over twenty minutes they heard nothing, until the clash of swords and moans reached them. Some of them smiled relieved, the kings of Narnia had managed to hold the bandits. The clashing extended itself for several minutes until an explosion was heard and the sky was lit by a shower of the brightest colours, illuminating the area. And that was their signal, one of the men lit a fire and the archers loaded their bows, each arrow had a rag on the end. The archers lightened their arrows and positioned themselves in a row pointing to the area they have been told by the kings. A whistle was heard and a rain of burning arrows fell on the marked area. The rain prevented the fire of extending, but several bandits were wounded.

Edmund ran towards the entrance, meeting the rest of the army there. Soldiers were battling a huge batch of bandits. Edmund fought one or two men and retreated, whistling. The soldiers backed away too and Ed whistled again, the entrance getting covered in arrows seconds later.

Lord Irtren was sighing, being urged by his wife, Kraghia, to enter the palace. Sure, he was totally against that clown they had for king, but he didn't want to be there all alone, they could have easily sent someone else. He checked that no one was looking and slipped inside the palace, careful not to make a sound. Where could Cseke be? He didn't have time to take a look on the entire palace. _Let's start by the throne room, if he's not there then too bad_, he thought. He opened the great wooden doors and stepped in. The room was dark, he couldn't see a thing. He had to be careful, if he ran into something, the noise would announce his presence.

A loud boom was heard outside and the man jumped startled. the room illuminated for some seconds and he grasped, King Cseke was sitting in his throne, no fancy robes and no crown. The lightening wasn't enough to cover him completely and the shadows casted over him gave him a frightening look. "I take it you are here to kill me, am I mistaken?" said the king, calmly, but in the back of his voice a warning tone was flashing. The man swallowed loudly. "Your foul days on the throne have came to an end, Cseke" said the man lifting his head, looking menacingly at the other man in the room. "And you think that threatening me like that, I'm going to surrender to you without fighting, you were deeply mistaken" said the king, standing. He walked over to the man as if taking a stroll. He stopped a few feet from him and took his sword out. Lord Irtren took his sword out too and confronted the king, running towards him. Cseke blocked the hits one by one, until his contender's sword fell on the floor with a loud clang that echoed around the room. "Now, if you are a man, you will surrender and get all those men out of here" said the king pointing the pointy end of his blade to the man. the lord looked at him and his hand went to take a knife from his pocket. As the shiny silver blade popped out of the fabric, a slim wooden arrow fell graciously in front of the man. "Move that knife another millimetre and the next will go through you" said Prioska coming out of one of the pillars. The lord looked at her and in a raged impulse threw himself at the king, but couldn't even touch him, as another arrow hit him on the side.

The girls and the rest of the queens came out of their hiding place, bringing light with their candles. Outside the soldiers were capturing the bandits and imprisoning him, capturing the one that looked like their leader. The three narnian kings entered the throne room and encountered the lord grabbing his side, whimpering quietly.

After tending to his wound, he confessed who the people behind the rebellion were and soldiers were sent to their respective houses to be imprisoned.

Dawn lights were slowly creeping on the dark sky and stars were slowly fading into pink and light blue. Lords and ladies were in the middle of a room, soldiers surrounding them, swords pointing towards them. "For what you have done against your country and against your king, you are going to be sent to the Forgotten Islands on the north of Varekai" said Cseke, his normally content eyes porting a cold look. "You are sending us to out death! Those lands are abandoned from every signs of civilization!" cried one of the lords. "There are houses waiting for you and there is enough land for you to plant something there, and you can take some of your farm animals with you" said Cseke. "Those lands are frozen solid nothing could ever grow there! And the animals will simply die!" yelled another man. "Be grateful that I'm letting you go with your family, that you have a home and that you can at least take some of your animals. As for how you're going to survive there, that is not any of my business, you are going to have to work hard to live" said Cseke, and commanded the guards to take the people to the ship that was going to take them to their final destination.

The reconstruction of the palace started immediately, fortunately most of it was still standing, but the damage was going to need some time to be repaired.

By the fourth day of the reconstruction, Emperor Keerthinath visited the palace. "I can't believe this happened! I came in as fast as I could! Are you all alright?" he asked frantically. "Yes, we are all perfectly, just the palace was damaged greatly, but that can be fixed. And I have to thank everything to King Peter, King Caspian and King Edmund, they were the ones who conceived and put the plan into action, I really don't know what would have been of us if they weren't here" said Cseke, smiling warmly at the three kings. "There is nothing to be said, you are our friend and we were glad that we could help, and those bandits were insignificant against the telmarines, their catapult was nowhere near the telmarine ones" said Ed, waving his hand dismissively. "And, please drop the King before our names, we are friends, the while politeness is too formal" asked Caspian. the men laughed at this. "Very well, I will attend your plead" said Cseke. "My friend, I was thinking the worse when I came, my only relief was to know that our friends were here, I'm so glad a tragedy didn't happen! And I brought some men to help you with the construction, it will be faster this way" said Keerthinath. "But also, I was fearing this was caused by someone else" he said, lowering his voice, so the women won't listen. "Who else could have done this?" asked Caspian, raising one of his eyebrows, his brown eyes scanning the emperor. "You haven't heard? Oh well, I believe not if you're surprised, and after all that happened in here I believe you had other things to think about" said the emperor, his eyes indicating that they should move to another room.

The women were reunited in one of the undamaged rooms, enjoying the warmth of the scarce sunlight that covered the room. It was Maram's fifth month already, and her belly was starting to be noticed. Lia, Susan, Prioska and Maram were talking about babies, while Lia minded her own twins, who were looking around very awake. Prioska was waving some of their stuffed animals over them, and they were following all her moves. She decided to let them grab the toys, and Astrid gladly cuddled her smiling cloud. James was looking interestedly at the smiling sun, interested in the soft rays that were around the face. Orion and Cas were playing close to their mothers, building random stuff with some wooden blocks. Cas was taking a bite of almost every block and then piling them, only to destroy the construction minutes later, giggling and applauding when the blocks fell. Orion looked interestedly at him, and picked some blocks, analyzing them, but not really deciding onto piling them. He looked at Maram and crawled up to her, sitting next to her chair. "Geen" he said, lifting a green block for her to see. "Yes darling! That is a green block! Well done!" the queen exclaimed clapping her hands. Orion beamed and smiled, his grim melting the queens' hearts. "Orion seems to be getting to speak faster, Cas is still quite against it for now, he prefers more physical stuff" commented Susan, watching as her son kicked yet another pile of blocks. "Like their fathers, Caspian is much more into action than reading while Peter is the one that locks himself in the whole morning to get the letters and all the formal stuff done" said Lia. The queens laughed and started a new talk. Cas soon got bored of his blocks and decided to venture around the room. He noticed Tizane playing on the other corner, and he walked to her, showing off his newly acquired ability. "Hello Pince Capian" said Tizane, smiling at the boy. Cas smiled at her and took one of her toys, a doll, and took her wool hair in his hands, very delicately as if thinking that the doll would yell if he pulled her hair. Tizane was playing with a miniature cooking set, pretending to make food for her dolls and serving them some tea in the cutest silver teapot and teacups. Cas, of course, took interest on the shiny objects and took them, leaving one doll without her tea. "Pince Capian, please give me that back, my dolly wants some tea, and that is her cup" she explained softly, tugging at the cup in Cas' hands. Cas refused to give it to her, and she tugged harder, but he didn't let go. The tugging reached the point where Cas let Tizane have the cup, but he seized one of the plates and threw it to her, hitting her arm. The princess started crying, as Cas was still too little to control his own force. "Darling what's wrong?" said Susan. "Pince Capian threw a plate at me!" said Tizane in between sobs, rubbing her arm. Prioska hurried over to her and took her in her embrace, rocking her gently, while Susan took Cas in her arms. he had his brows furrowed, looking at Tizane with contempt. "Caspian, what you did was not nice! You don't throw things at people!" said Susan, her voice calm but scowling at the same time. Cas looked at her in confusion. "Su, he thinks you're talking to Caspian, not to him" said Lia. "Oh well, I'm going to have a talk with your daddy, little prince, cause you did a bad thing there, but you're not going to do it again, right?" said Susan. She moved closer to Prioska, letting Caspian move to Tizane. He reached his arm forward and caressed her cheek, his blue eyes looking sad at her tears. "Look my flower, Cas is asking for forgiveness" said the Queen of Zharolum. Tizane looked at Cas and gave him a teary smile. "There you are, friends again" said Susan, smiling at the youngsters.

In a room not far from there, the men were sitting around a table, looking intently at Keerthinath. "So, please tell us, dear friend, who else could have attacked us" asked Cseke. "This news are very disturbing, my friends, and we have to be careful, as this represent a real threat. You see, I got news, from the men I sent over to Calormen, told me about the things going on around the council, and they did something outrageous! If King Rashid heard this, but nobody dares to tell him, as he is still very delicate, but at least not as much as before, he seems to be getting better, slowly, but steadily. As for the council, they have decided to free Amir, let him go back to the palace. they haven't decided to give him the throne, but having him out is a grave thing, as much as the council still has some control over his actions, but the servants don't, and it means the army too, if he wants he can cause a war just out of nothing" said the emperor, looking very distressed. "This is impossible! Are they crazy!!!" exclaimed Peter, knocking his chair as he stood. "I know, King Rashid wouldn't have never allowed that, but not even his queen wants to break the news to him, he is too fragile, they are afraid that he doesn't resist" said the emperor. Caspian had his fists into balls, his knuckles white with the force he was using, almost drawing blood from his palm. Amir was free and he could do anything, as much as the council restricted him, he was still the Prince of Calormen. He was sure that he still held a grudge against them, as Maram was married to Peter now. He hoped that he didn't know of Orion's existence, nor of Maram's pregnancy, he didn't want to think the horrible things he could do to both. Certainly this could bring trouble.

**AN: so, was it good??? Pleaaase tell me what you think!!! And special thanks for my dearest Star for everything!!! You're great!!! **

**Please review!!! You're going to make me veery happy peepz!!! **


	26. Chapter 26: An Eventful Brithday

**Hello people!! New chapter here!!! I am veery proud of this!! And I hope you will like it!!! **

**I thank, as always, my dearest friend Star for all the support and the excellent ideas!!! **

**Enjoy!!!**

Chapter 26: An Eventful Birthday

On the next day, and after having cooled down, the kings were again all gathered in the same room, this time letting the girls join them. They were oblivious about the news of Amir being free, and it was better that way.

Lucy was sitting next to Zerind, both slightly apart from the rest, keeping an eye on all the babies, including Tizane. Orion and Cas were playing with some of their plush animals and the twins were laying on their backs looking at the surroundings attentively.

"How is your family, Emperor" asked Susan, smiling gently at Keerthinath. "Oh very well, thank you. For now we are filling the palace with activities so my children can be entertained, but I don't know how long our imagination is going to last" said the emperor, chuckling. Caspian, who until then, had his eyes stuck to the table, lifted his gaze and took a deep breath. "I may have an idea that could help you, my friend" he said, his chocolate eyes gleaming. Keerthinath looked at him curiously, and so did the rest of the people around him. Ed looked at his brother and smiled, knowing what he was thinking of. "I was thinking the other day, and my dear brother Edmund agreed with me, that we need to prepare our children for the future, and so, the idea of creating a school came to us" said Caspian, his voice calm, but hiding a great excitement. He had always wanted to go to school when he was little, be around other children his age, but as he was the heir of the throne, he was never allowed to go out of the castle or meddle with other children, not even the noble ones. Cseke and Keerthinath seemed very interested about the idea, both looking directly to Caspian, waiting for him to say something more. Sensing this, the king continued. "I was not considering on creating a pure narnian school, as I believe that studying and learning more about other cultures is very important, and so I decided to ask you and some other monarchs to get involved in this" he said. "Oh I think it's a great idea! I would love to go back to school!" Lucy chirped from the sofa. "I consider it a brilliant idea, and you have my total support on that, but where do you plan this school to be?" asked Cseke. "Oh well, as you know, most of the telmarine nobles in Narnia are gone now, and some of their mansions and lands are still unused. There is one of them, on the outskirts of Cair Paravel, very close from the town itself, that consists on several constructions on the same terrain and I consider this one as the most appropriate. I've been there several times and it's big enough to host a school as this one" said Caspian. "A school near Cair Paravel" said Keerthinath with a dreamy look. Cseke looked at him and sighed, they all knew the fascination the emperor had towards Cair Paravel and the rest of the ancient Narnia. "I believe this would be a great way to strengthen our relationships, and certainly bring the best from our countries to our children. You can certainly count on me" said Cseke, smiling gently. Caspian returned his smile and all the royals started organizing everything. "We should contact other countries, I bet they are going to love the idea" said Prioska.

Meanwhile, Lucy was playing with Astrid, waving her bracelets close to her. the twins were four months old already and were starting to get more active. James was sitting next to Lucy, surrounded by pillows. Zerind was looking at Lucy, smiling lovingly at how tender she looked holding her niece, his smile growing bigger at the chuckles she let every time Astrid grabbed her bracelets. He could imagine her carrying their baby, smiling lovingly at him or her, a little life both created together... He shook violently at this, his mind was taking him too far, they had barely kissed and he was already thinking about babies. This sudden movement called Lucy's attention. "Is everything ok?" she asked softly. "Yes yes, I just wanted to get rid of some thoughts" he said, hoping not to blush. Lucy smiled and moved Astrid, so she was now next to her brother. James' eyes moved towards her, then he smiled and made some weird noises, to which Astrid answered. "Oh look at them! They are soo cute! It's as if they were talking!" squealed Lucy. She started praising the twins and still squealing from time to time, when she felt a soft tugging on her skirts. Cas had been attracted to the noise she made and walked to her. His big blue eyes were looking at her with curiosity and then at the twins, wondering what did they do to get attention. "Hello Caspian" said Zerind, extending his hand towards the prince. Cas looked at him and then pointed at his dad, who was excitedly talking at the table. "You have to call him Cas, otherwise he doesn't understand you're addressing him and not his father" said Lucy giggling. "Oh right, then, hello Cas, how do you do?" asked Zerind, getting from the sofa he was currently sitting on, to be at the same level than the prince of Narnia. Cas smiled at him and marched forward, tripping on Zerind's legs. The little prince giggled as Zerind grabbed him strongly before he could get hit, while the older prince sighed relieved. "Good reflexes Prince Zerind!" praised Lucy. Zerind smiled and blushed a little. Orion crawled happily towards him, clearly curious on what made his cousin giggle like that. grabbing onto Zerind's shirt, and stood up, smiling. "Be careful there, little prince" said Zerind, moving his arm behind Orion's back. Orion looked up at him and still grabbing his shirt moved closer, sitting on Zerind's crossed leg and leaning on his chest. Cas looked at his cousin for awhile and then stood in the gap between Zerind's legs and examined the prince's shirt and the ornaments he had on it. Lucy was watching the exchange, smiling at how sweet Zerind looked surrounded by children and how caring he looked. Tizane soon joined the group by hugging her brother by the back, her arms surrounding his neck. "I love you Zeyin" she said planting a kiss on his cheek. Lucy's heart was melting on that exact moment, the sweetness of it being too irresistible. "You seem to be very popular among my nephews" she commented. "Apparently" said the boy, looking down at a very sleepy prince and then looking at the other, who seemed to be battling against sleepiness while his little fingers studied the embroideries of the shirt. "I think these two need to go to sleep" she said, taking Cas from his standing position and rocking him in her arms.

After telling Lia and the other queens what they were going to do and making sure the twins were taken care of, Lucy and Zerind went to get the princes to bed.

"Um, Lucy? I think Orion won't let me go" said Zerind looking at his chest. Orion was deeply asleep, his hand having a good grip on his shirt. Lucy smiled and placed Cas on his crib, covering him and placing a soft kiss on his forehead, all this under Zerind's warm gaze. She them moved closer to him and softly untangled Orion's hand from the shirt. Orion whimpered a little when he was put on the crib, but he didn't wake up. They got out of the room as quietly as possible, meeting Tizane on the corridor. She was looking up at them, and they could see that she was wondering whether to say something or not. "Tiz, what is it?" asked Zerind, kneeling in front of his sister. "Zeyin, will you mayi Lucy?" asked the princess, looking at both of them expectantly. Zerind chocked on his own saliva at this and Lucy's face acquired a bright red shade. "I would like Lucy to be my siter" continued the princess, ignoring the state of both teens. "Oh, you can call me sister now if you want, I always wanted to have a little sister" said Lucy, being the first to come out of the shock. Tizane smiled at her and hugged her, leaving seconds after, skipping down the corridor. "I am sorry, she-" started Zerind. "I know, I was like her when I was younger, always asking Peter when he was going to marry" said Lucy chuckling.

The next day, the narnian royal family prepared to go home, having been absent for quite a long time. "I will send my teachers as soon as you request it, Caspian" said Cseke, clapping the king on the back a couple of times. "I will as soon as I adequate that house" responded the narnian.

The men heard a squealing from the women and turned their heads only to see them all looking at Susan interestedly. "Is everything alright?" Caspian asked. "Susan says she has something to tell us, but she is taking long!" said Lucy. Caspian looked inquiringly at his wife and she smiled. "Oh well, I just learnt it today" she said. "Tell uuuuuuus!" Lucy begged, always being the impatient one. "You see, I was not feeling well lately and I consulted one of the physicians and he..I..we.. I am pregnant again!" she said, blurting the last part. Everybody exploded in cheering, all except Caspian who just stood there for a couple of minutes, dumbfounded, looking as if he was just spoken in a foreign language. "Caspian, Caaaaaspiaaaan... blimey, he's empty as a seashell" said Ed, waving a hand in front of Caspian's face and getting no answer. Susan smiled at her husband's shock and took Cas from Lucy's arms. "You heard, my little love? You are going to have a little brother or a sister!" said Susan softly, cuddling Cas close. That was what pulled Caspian back to reality. "You... we are going to have another baby?" he asked again. "Yes you moron! Go and hug her already!" said Peter pushing Caspian forward, motioning Lucy to take Cas again. Caspian decided to ignore the fact that Peter had just insulted him, and ran towards Susan, enveloping her in a big hug, twirling her around, laughing openly. Cas watched his parents and as they stopped he yelled "Boder!" and then he giggled. The soon to be parents again, walked to him and praised him. "Seems that he has a preference already" said Caspian.

It took yet another hour till the monarchs left the crystal palace towards Narnia. The trip was long and they arrived in Cair Paravel two days after.

Nothing had changed in the time they were out, and things seemed to be going swiftly as always. "Ah! It's good to be back home!" said Edmund as soon as they descended from the carriage.

Later that day, Professor Cornelius informed them of all the decisions that were taken in their absence. "Oh and My King, this letter arrived for you" said the old man, passing Ed a golden envelope. "Oh, it's from your father, love" he said, recognizing the handwriting and the seal. Lia smiled and moved closer, so she could read over Ed's shoulder. "He's coming!" she exclaimed.

The rest of the week they passed revising some papers that had piled up for the past months they have been out.

It was Saturday when a chariot from Archeland pulled near Cair. The soldiers soon informed the royalties and they waited outside to greet their visitor. The chariot stopped and Lord Damian stepped out, smiling. Lia run towards him and hugged him. "Papa! How much I've missed you! I'm so glad you're here!" she said. Lucy, who had taken a little longer to arrive to the entrance, stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Taril coming out of the carriage behind his father. He was changed, he had lost all that childish look he had and he was taller. She noticed how his back was broader and his hair got longer, giving him a careless look. And the wound opened again. Zerind came right behind her and got worried at the look on her face following her gaze until he found what was causing this. He clenched his jaw and his fists unconsciously.

"Queen Lucy" said Taril, making a soft inclination towards her. "It is good to see you again". Lucy said nothing, memories flowing to her again, her eyes were unmoving. "You have hurt her enough already, why don't you learn to keep yourself far from Lucy, can't you see the pain you're causing her!" said Zerind. "I just wanted to be polite" Taril said, his tone annoyed. Ed had noticed the slight commotion on the side and slipped out of the conversation that was going between the rest of the monarchs and the lord.

He saw Lucy staring blankly at Taril while Zerind looked menacing, standing near her. "Better keep it calm, you two" he whispered and then took Lucy in his arms, bringing her inside. The movement made Lucy come out of her memories and she broke into a painful crying, grabbing Ed's shirt towards her face. Ed said nothing until they reached his and Lia's room, and kicked the door closed. "Lu" he tested, but only got a deep sob as an answer, so he remained silent, patting the weeping girl on the back and caressing her long hair. Minutes seemed long for Lucy, as her heart ached again. Why was he in here again? He could have avoided her, but he insisted on coming to her, smiling to her. "Lu, talk to me" said Ed, noticing the sobbing had subsided a little bit. "He is here to see James and Astrid" he said, reading what she was thinking. "But why did he have to talk to me!" cried Lucy, new tears splashing from her eyes. "That, I don't know, but please Lu, forget everything, ignore him if you have to" said Edmund, Lucy's pain filling him with sorrow. Lucy remained silent, still holding onto Ed's shirt. "I will have a little talk with him, ok? And you have Zerind now, try to spend your time with him and not to think about Taril" recommended the king. There was a soft knock on the door and Lia entered, closing the door behind her. "My love, Peter needs you, I'll take care of Lucy" she said, kneeling next to the queen. Ed nodded and went out. "My dear Lu, my brother does not deserve your tears. He has made many mistakes, but he is still my brother, I couldn't forbid him on meeting the twins" said Lia softly. "I know, is not your fault nor is his" said Lucy, sitting on the bed and wiping the remaining of her tears. "It's time that I forget what happened once and for all" said the queen, her blue eyes carrying a determined look. Lia smiled at her and hugged her. Lucy thanked her and marched out of the room, towards hers.

"See what you have done?" whispered Zerind sending a death glare towards Taril. The boy said nothing in return and just walked away.

Moments later, Lucy reappeared, wearing a new dress, her hair up in a simple bun, her eyes still red from crying. "Are you ok?" asked Zerind, having ran to her and taking her hands in his. "I am now, thanks" she said, smiling at him. they joined the talking group of people, and she noticed that Taril was looking at her, and she contained a smile as she knew he was admiring her. She had chosen this particular dress, which was not too fancy but it was revealing enough, hugging her newly acquired figure quite well. When he met her eyes again, she hugged Zerind close and sent him the most disgusted of looks, making his gaze drop.

Lord Damian was enchanted by his grandchildren and couldn't stop praising them. Both Astrid and James were very interested in him, his beard calling their attention the most. "They look just like you" said the lord. "The resemblance between James and you, my king, is very noticeable, I don't doubt that this little gentleman in here will inherit your eyes". "I have to disagree with you, I would like nothing more than for both of them to have their mother's emerald eyes" said Edmund, kissing Lia's hand, who blushed lightly.

Later that day, Peter, Caspian and Susan were writing the letters to the other kingdoms, inviting them to join the project of the school. Both Ed and Caspian were very excited about this project and were already planning the subjects and narnian teachers.

Lucy and Zerind were sitting in one of the inner gardens, talking about nothing in particular when Taril strolled close, looking up at Lucy. Zerind tensed, but the smile Lucy sent him calmed him down. "This is my home and I'm not going to be hiding" she said. Taril kept walking around slowly, waiting for the moment when Lucy would be alone. He turned on a corner and decided to return in some minutes. "You look beautiful in that dress" said Zerind. "You like it? Susan and Maram helped me choose the design" said Lucy, smiling broadly. "They have a very good taste, but you my dear look wonderful even in the simplest of dresses" he said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Lucy blushed, but looked at him, her blue eyes casting a warm shade. Zerind moved closer, his nose touching her cheek. Her perfume was messing with his head, making him dizzy. Lucy smiled and moved her head slightly so her nose touched his, her forehead resting on his. "What is this perfume of yours that takes reason from me, My Queen" he said, his eyes closed. Lucy just gave a soft giggle and brushed her nose against his. Zerind opened his eyes and moved an inch closer, enough to brush a kiss on her lips, making her smile.

Taril returned to the garden, hoping to find Lucy alone, but he only arrived just when Lucy moved forward planting a big kiss on Zerind's smiling lips. The prince's hands lifted to tangle in her hair pulling her forward to deepen the kiss. As they separated, Lucy took a deep breath and smiled. "That was nice" she said, resting her head on Zerind's shoulder. "What is it?" she asked when she noticed he tensed. "We have company" he said, looking at the palace. By the angry tone in his voice, Lucy deducted he was talking about Taril, but she couldn't care less.

By the first week of June, Maram's belly was very rounded and she was starting to suffer from back and feet pains. Her sixth month had just started and with it she started craving for some exotic food. She and Peter were enjoying some on the morning sun, which had started to be more frequent and warmer, as summer was close. Orion was sitting in the grass, entertained with his plushies. "Peter, dear, are you going to the kitchens?" asked Maram noticing Peter had run out of his drink. "Do you want something?" asked the king. "Yes, I would love some nuts with raspberries and onions, all covered in mustard" she said, looking as if it was one of the most exquisite dishes. Peter contained himself not to gaggle. "I'll see if someone can prepare this for you" he said, running inside the castle, the sole image of raspberries and mustard together, messing with his stomach.

He was walking towards the kitchens when he met Caspian. "Pete, you look horrible" he said. "Imagine nuts, raspberries and onions all covered in mustard" said the king, making a face. "Oh, another of Maram's cravings" said Caspian, wincing. "Yes, could you ask the maids to do it? I think I'm going to be sick if I say it again" said Peter, starting to get slightly green.

Back in the garden, Orion decided to crawl around, looking up at the flowers and other stuff. He giggled when he noticed his mum not far from him, and expertly crawled towards her, sitting next to her, his blue eyes facing her. "My little knight, come here with mummy!" said Maram, placing Orion on her legs. The prince soon rearranged himself, so he was now facing his mother's belly. "Your little brother or sister is in here dear" said Maram, placing his little hand on top of her swollen tummy. Orion patted it for a while and then hiccupped, his face showing clear surprise. "Oh dear, your sibling wants to play with you already!" commented Maram. Orion looked at the rounded belly in front of him examining it thoroughly. He then placed his head over it, attentive to any sound. After hearing nothing, he decided upon babbling to it. Maram looked at her little son with the deepest of loves, his heart melting entirely at his display. Giving up on trying to engage a conversation with whoever was inside his mother's belly, Orion rested his head again on the swell and tried to envelop it, his arms too short for the task.

Susan, pulled by a very excited Cas, appeared in the garden. "Hello" she said, passing near her sister. "Oh hi Su! Being taken for a walk I see" said Maram. "Yes, he even threw a tantrum when Caspian didn't let him go out of the room, you can imagine his face, poor dear, when this little mister here sat and cried copiously, yelling and hoofing" said Susan, smiling at the memory. "Oh he has always had a soft spot for children crying, I remember once he got a huge chocolate for a weeping little girl that had just lost her mum and she couldn't find her, and he stood there with her until her mother found her" said Maram. "But, changing the topic, how are you feeling?" "Pretty well, the morning sickness hasn't hit me yet, and I hope it stays like that, and for now the only food I can pass on is coconuts" said the queen, sitting next to her best friend. "And you?". Maram smiled and placed her hand on top of her belly. "We are doing fine, I just can't wait to see him or her already" she said. "You know there's a bet going on? For now, Ed, Caspian and Lia are betting on a boy, Lucy and I are betting on a girl" said Susan. "I'm ok with it as long as there is nothing in the game" said the brave queen.

Lord Damian was invited to stay in Cair for as long as he wanted to, and was invited to the incoming party they were celebrating. On the second week of June, Ed was holding his head with his hand, sighing. The girls were squealing and giggling, happy to have a party to organize. "Why do you need me here, I know you're pretty capable of organizing a great party without my help" he said, looking up. "But Ed, it's your birthday! You have to tell us what you want!" said Lucy. "Surprise me, I know I will like it, and if you have any question, Lia can answer for me. Now, au revoir!" he said trotting to the door. "You managed to escape from the torture?" said an accented voice on his back. "Yes, but I'm sure they will be running behind me with a measuring tape soon" said Ed, closing his eyes. "Poor you" said Caspian smirking. "Either you help me out of it or I tell Susan you would look great in a new navy blue suit" said Edmund, looking at his brother menacingly. "Fair enough, I'll help you" said Caspian, his smirk disappearing at the thought of standing for hours being pinched and measured all over.

Both kings walked towards the tearoom, ready to start a chess game, when they found Peter staring at the kitchen door. "Pete, the door won't open if you just look it at" said Ed, snickering. "I am debating on whether to get in or not" said the magnificent king, not talking his gaze from the door. Ed looked at him weirdly. "Let me guess, Maram had another craving" said Caspian. "Yes, tangerines with sweet and sour sauce" said Peter. "That is disgusting" commented Ed, wrinkling his nose. "And this morning I heard her commenting she wanted some carrot, broccoli, cherry and grape salad, covered in dark vinaigrette" said Caspian, remembering the dish with a shiver. "I am sooo glad Lia had normal cravings" said Ed, rubbing his stomach and trying not to think on the absurd combinations of food he just heard.

On the next morning, Peter woke up with the sun on his face. Maram was still sleeping by his side, breathing evenly. He smiled at her sight, her dark hair spread all over the pillow, her face showing the deep focus she was putting on her dreams. The covers were hanging loosely on her form, and Peter smiled at the rounded swell around her middle. He was truly happy with his life, he couldn't ask anything else. He had a wonderful family and it was going to get bigger soon. He couldn't wait to meet his new baby. Maram frowned a little and opened her eyes slowly, wincing slightly at the light on her face. She blinked a couple of times and smiled as her husband came into focus in front of her. "Good morning, my angel" he whispered, caressing her cheek. "Good morning" she answered, moving closer to him and snuggling into his chest. "Did you sleep well?" asked Peter. "Yes, but only after our baby here decided that it was time to stop moving" she said, patting her belly. Peter chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "It's a beautiful morning" Maram said, looking at the bright blue sky outside. "It is indeed, its ideal for swimming" commented Peter. "Like if I can, I'm sure I would sink like a rock" said Maram. "You can, I'll be there with you, and I remember Susan was ranting the other day about swimming being good for pregnant women" he said. Maram looked sceptically at him. "Nothing will happen, I'll be there with you" he said. "Alright, as long as we stay far from the deep parts" she said, raising slowly and moving to get an appropriate dress.

Susan and Caspian tagged along to the morning on the beach, taking Cas and Orion. Ed and Lia were busy with Lord Damian and the twins, and as much as Ed wanted to go, they had to decline the invitation. Lucy and Zerind were nowhere to be found and they supposed Taril was walking somewhere. Susan and Maram managed to convince Peter not to go looking for Lucy. "Who knows where she can be, and Zerind has to be with her, they are alone, they are teens, with hormones raging all around, and they are alone!!" said Peter frustrated. "Peter, Lucy is big enough, and Zerind is a true gentleman, so leave them alone" said Susan, pushing Peter towards the beach. "And I may remind you, that it was you who let him court her, so you'll have to suck it, brother" said Caspian, patting his fellow king on the back. Peter just looked at him ready to kill him Maram was walking ahead, knowing that Peter would end up being convinced. Susan was grabbing Orion's hand, letting him walk, next to them. Orion looked up at his revolted dad, his blue eyes examining him. Advancing forward, he let go of Susan's hand and grabbed Peter's trousers, catching his attention. "Peech!" he said, smiling at his dad. Peter's frown melted into a smile and he picked the prince up. "Yes, were going to the beach" he said, touching his little nose with his finger.

Finally the six royals arrived to the sandy beach, Cas getting excited at the waves crashing ahead. Caspian took him in his arms and jogged towards the sea, managing to kick his shoes on the way. Cas yelled and giggled as the water reached his feet, holding securely on his father's shirt. Susan watched from the sand how his two loves had fun in the water, the laughs and giggles warming her heart.

"Peter, I'm not sure about this" said Maram, as they approached the shore. "Relax, we are not going to go far" said the king, holding her hand. Maram nodded, still not very convinced. They moved in the water until it reached Maram's waist. she was holding tight on Peter's arms. "Don't be afraid, I'm here my love" he said. His words had a certain effect on her, but as soon as the first wave approached, Maram screeched. Peter decided to take her in his arms and go back to the shore, as this idea had the total contrary effect to what he wanted on his wife. "Maram, dear, what happened? You always liked the sea" said Susan as Peter placed the queen on the sand. "I don't know, I suddenly feared" said the queen, snuggling onto Peter's embrace.

Lucy and Zerind were walking around the apple orchards hand in hand. "Are you going to the school Your Majesties are planning?" asked Zerind. "No, I was already educated twice, I don't think I'll go, maybe to some classes, but only to hear" she said. "Oh, true, I keep forgetting" said Zerind, stopping and pulling her close. "But ill visit you, don't worry" she said, smiling at him. Zerind smiled back and brought both her hands to his lips, planting a sweet kiss on them. "Tell me Lucy, how do you do to make my heart go wild in my chest?" he asked, stepping closer. "That is just you, I do nothing" she answered. "And I believe that is the trick" he whispered, his breath tickling her face. His hand traced her cheek and lifted her chin, placing a kiss on her cheek, another on her nose, and the last on the corner of her lips. He opened his eyes and encountered Lucy's, a deep blue staring back at him, matching the deep emotion reflected in his green eyes. This was enough for the prince to claim her soft pink lips in a deep kiss, his hand resting on the drape of her neck. They separated a minute later, breathing heavily. Lucy sat nearby the nearest apple tree, grateful at the cool breeze that was blowing at the moment. Zerind sat at her side and offered her an apple. She smiled and took a bite of it, enjoying its sweetness. She rearranged herself to lean on his chest, and he gently pulled an arm around her waist, holding her securely. Zerind kept looking at her, tracing her face. "Do I have something?" she asked, brushing her cheek and nose. "No, nothing" he answered, placing a little kiss on her nose. In a quick move, he pulled Lucy onto his lap. She giggled and hugged him.

She smelled like apples now, and this perfume mixed with her own, becoming even more addicting. He dropped his head a little, so he could hide on the gape of her neck, where the sweet essence seemed to be stronger. He felt light, keeping her close, enjoying the warmth coming from her body. As soon as she separated to look at him, he pulled her head closer, the gap between them disappearing. The kiss was passionate and strong, both Lucy and Zerind willing to explore into it. He could taste the apple she was eating, which was now rolling on the floor, ignored completely. he worried that the kings would find them in such a compromising situation, but her fingers on his hair pulled any coherent thought from his mind. His hands pressed her back, pulling her closer to him. he gently laid her on the grass, not interrupting the kiss. A little voice on his head yelled at him to get a hold on himself, reminding him who she was. Chivalry joined the voice, claiming for him not to overstep his limits. He could feel his blood burning in his veins as she moved her head to the side, granting him access to the pale skin of her neck. Her pulse was accelerated under his lips, and he could feel her elaborated breath tickling his ear. Finally, his inner voiced made him react and he moved slowly, supporting himself on one of his arms. "I think we should go back inside" he whispered. Lucy nodded and took the hand he was offering to her. they didn't talk on the way back to the castle, words weren't necessary. Little they knew that their little moment had been seen by Taril, who had been hiding behind a bush all the time.

On the morning of June 20th, letters arrived from several countries, expressing their best wishes on the Just king's birthday. Some of them contained their agreement on participating of Caspian's project of forming a school.

The palace was radiant with decorations, maids running up and down putting the final touches for the party that was going to be held that afternoon. The carriages started arriving a little after midday, bringing even more colour to Cair Paravel.

Ed was on his room, getting ready, and taking a long time on it, as he refused to go out of his room until it was completely necessary. "Love, the guests are all in here already, and they are asking for you" said Lia, hugging her husband from behind. "I will go, but not now, I don't really want to be the centre of attention, you know that" said Ed, sighing in front of the mirror. "Well, in either way, you will be, cause most of the guests haven't met the twins yet, and you are their proud daddy. Now please, let's go" said Lia, placing a kiss on his shoulder. Edmund winced and turned. "Can't we stay a little bit more?" he asked, holding Lia close. "No, I don't know how long Peter will resist telling people how busy you are" said Lia, looking into his chocolate eyes. "I am sure he can resist a little longer" he said, smiling wickedly and kissing her slowly. She tried to pull apart knowing where he was trying to get, but his hand held her in place, deepening the kiss. She gave up, pulling her arms around his neck, enjoying the attention. "You... know... we could... always... stay in here" said the king in between kisses. "We could, but we won't. Please love, we have to go" she said. "Alright, but you owe me" said Ed, stealing a peck from her before getting his shoes.

In the garden, Peter sighed as he told another monarch Ed was going to appear soon. "Where is he, and where is Lucy by the way, I haven't seen her either" he said, looking at Maram. "I don't know dear, Lia went to get Ed, so they should be here soon" said Maram, caressing his shoulder. Peter sighed again and looked around the crowd, hoping to get a look at his younger sister.

The queen in question was still in her room, tossing dresses around, not deciding on which one to wear. When she finally located a couple that she liked, she stood in the mirror, analyzing them. She then dropped both of them and messed the pile of dresses on top if her bed, looking for one she had just got from the tailors. It was made with the fabrics she got in Zharolum. She had designed it herself, and it came out just as she imagined it. "Peter is going to have a fit" she said, looking at herself in the mirror and giggling. She hurried to get dressed and do her hair. "Lu? Are you still there? Peter is mad looking for you" said Susan from the other side of the door. The queen heard a rustle inside and soon the door opened. "Su, I need your help" said Lucy, hurrying her sister to get in. "Lovely dress Lu, but I think Peter will have an attack when he sees you" commented the queen. "That is one of the reasons. Now, I need you to help me with makeup" ranted Lucy. "Make up?? Peter will die today, definitely" said Susan, rummaging through Lucy's make up while chuckling.

Fifteen minutes later, Lucy was ready, a subtle make up highlighting her eyes. She smiled and thanked Susan, telling her to go ahead and entertain Peter.

Zerind was standing under a tree, his eyes turning to the entrance frequently. He noticed Taril was leaning on a nearby tree, his eyes stuck to the glass door. The prince of Zharolum frowned but it soon vanished as Lucy appeared on the door. He was certain that he would have choked if he had been drinking something, she was stunning. He looked to Taril and with a hoof, he noticed that she had had the same effect on him, but it didn't matter now, he would have a talk with him later. His eyes moved back to Lucy again, and his blood course accelerated. Her dress was totally different from the ones he had seen her wearing, this looked foreign, much alike the dresses he had seen the women in Krasjhali wearing, but still different. One of her shoulders was bare, exposing her creamy skin. The upper part consisted on a corset divided in two, delicate silk strings holding them together. He noticed how it hugged her now very obvious feminine form, highlighting one special part... He shook his head, pinching his arm to forget those thoughts that were rising in his head. He dropped his eyes and noticed she was wearing sandals, as the dress stopped just above her feet. he moved forward as she spotted him, smiling brilliantly, and started walking. Taril did the same and arrived next to Lucy before. "Lucy, you look breath taking" he said, blocking her way. She sighed and looked directly into his eyes. "Step aside if you don't want me to call someone to make you" she said, eyes mirroring her feelings. "I need to talk to you" tried the boy again. Taril fretted as Lucy gazed into his eyes, her blue ones dark, holding a disgusted glare. She moved her way, pushing him with her shoulder as she passed, jogging to where Zerind was. "Did he say anything to you?" asked the prince. "Nothing important" she answered, smiling sweetly at him.

Ed spent almost an hour being congratulated by the guests, thanking all of them for their wishes of prosperity and happiness. Soon the topic diverted to the twins, who were now being squealed over by the queens. "Good job, My King! Twins!" congratulated King Cedric from Noubouriet. "I believe it's my wife who deserves the praising, she did a fantastic job" said Ed, kissing Lia's hand. James and Astrid were babbling at the curious faces that were looking at them. James soon got bothered with all the noise next to him and gave a loud yell, calling his parents immediately. "What's wrong, baby" said Ed, cuddling him. James calmed down a bit in his arms, but whimpered a couple of times. "I think he's hungry dear" said Lia, taking the squirming baby from his arms. she excused herself and took James inside. "My grandson doesn't like attention apparently" said Lord Damian. "Much like Lia" said Ed, smiling at his father in law.

Lucy spent all her time with Zerind, talking with the other princes and princesses that were on the party. She was greeting Princess Ishani from Krasjhali when someone tapped her shoulder. "Queen Lucy, long time no see" said a grave voice. Zerind looked around and tensed. "Ameril! What a surprise, I thought you were not coming!" said Lucy, hugging the boy close. "Prince Zerind" said Ameril, curtsying shortly. "Please, relax, my brother and I are only alike in the physique" said the boy, looking at the balled fists from the prince. "I know, my apologies" said Zerind, and both boys shook hands. "How are you Ameril?" asked Lucy, smiling radiantly. "As happy as I can be. Please let me introduce you to my fiancée" said the boy, signalling a girl to get closer. "This is Katine, Princess of Koperskai-Candem" Ameril continued, smiling to the light brown haired princess. "It's an honour my queen" she said. "Oh please call me Lucy. Dear! What great surprise! When is the wedding?" asked Lucy, squealing. "We want to wait until our baby is born" answered Katine. "Your what?" said Lucy, gobsmacked. "Our baby, Katine is pregnant" repeated Ameril, a proud look on his face. "It is a little early to get married and start a family, isn't it?" asked Zerind. "My mother was younger than me when she married my father, for us is quite normal to have a family being young" answered Katine, smiling softly. "Then I wish you the very best" said Zerind, kissing the princess' hand and clapping Ameril on the back. "Excuse us, I can't wait to tell my sister the good news" said Ameril, and both him and Katine disappeared on the crowd. "Lucy, are you alright?" asked Zerind, seeing the vacant look on her eyes. "Yes, I'm just surprised" said Lucy, looking at him. "Come, let's go to a less crowded place" offered Zerind.

"Now, tell me, what has you like that" asked Zerind, once they arrived to a more secluded area of the garden, far from where the party was taking place. "Ameril, he is my age and he's getting married already" said Lucy softly. "But, your brother, King Edmund was his age too when he married Queen Lia" said Zerind. "Is not the age, is just impressive to know that someone that I remember being just a boy is soon going to be a father and a husband. It's quite daunting" said Lucy. Zerind smiled and hugged her. "People have different times for the events of life, we have to be happy for them" he said into her hair. "I know and I am, is just such a sudden surprise, but is ok now, I'm feeling much better" she said lifting her head to look into his eyes. "And you are very handsome today" she continued with a smile. "Just today?" said the prince jokingly. Lucy laughed and hugged him. "You are even more beautiful than every day, simply perfect" said Zerind. "Thanks, this is made with some of the fabrics I got in Durlar" said Lucy, twirling around. "I can see they are. Never these fabrics would have looked as wonderful as on you, my queen" Zerind complimented. Lucy smiled. "I knew you were going to like it" she said. "I love it" he said, kissing her knuckles one by one. They moved farther from the joyfully noisy party, to where the music and the voices was nothing more than a vague sound in the distance. Lucy let go of Zerind's hand and ran. "Catch me if you can" she said, laughing merrily as he broke into a soft run behind her. He gave her some advantage before speeding up and grabbing her in his arms, getting infected by her ringing laugh. They ended up falling to the soft grass, still laughing. Lucy took deep breaths, trying to calm her laughter, gazing into the vibrant green of Zerind's eyes. Both stared into eachother's eyes for some time. Lucy noticed that those green pools got darker and closed her eyes, raising a little to meet Zerind in a kiss. Instinctively, he moved his hand behind her head, bringing support to her neck. Her soft lips were massaging his, increasing the speed of his blood stream. His hand traced her shoulder and arm, ending on the curve of her waist. She deepened the kiss, bringing him down when resting her head on the grass. Her hands roamed on his chest and she started playing with one of his buttons. Neither Lucy nor Zerind could think on anything else than eachother, tasting the first bits of desire. Zerind pulled off, breathing heavily, looking at Lucy, whose lips were red and swollen. Her chest was raising and falling almost on the same pace as his. Her hand travelled to his shirt, now slightly opened on top, and pulled him back, both engaging into yet another heated kiss. She unbuttoned the light blue over coat he was wearing and pushed it from his shoulders. He traced her waist again, this time continuing ahead, bringing her leg up to his waist, leaving a lonely sandal on the grass. He was conscious of his limits, and he was containing himself not to give up to temptation, but her sweet essence was threatening to make him loose any strand of what was left of his self restraint. He had to stop now before it was too late. "Lucy, we.. I,.. we should stop, I don't want to... please" he said, his breath elaborated. He stood up and, apologizing, left her in the grass, dashing towards the castle. Lucy smiled at his chivalry, sighing at his thoughtfulness. She picked herself up and, brushing her dress and hair, went back to the party.

Zerind immersed himself in the cold bathtub, sighing. How could he have let himself to get carried away like that! it was not proper of a prince! He splashed his face and took deep breaths to calm his still wildly beating heart.

"Lu, where have you been?" asked Peter, recognizing his sister's hair in the distance. He approached her and his breath got stuck on his throat, making him choke. After Ed hurried to clap his back, he turned to the queen. "What is THAT!" he said pointing to her dress. Lucy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "It's a dress and a very nice one" she said. "You go and change to a less... less... provocative one, this instant!" said the king. "Pete, calm down" said Ed, looking around to see if someone was looking at them. "Ed! Look at that cleavage!" said Peter, turning towards him, hoping to get some support. "I think it's time Lucy changed her childish dresses, but please calm down, people will stare soon" Ed said, holding Peter in place as he wanted to take his own shirt off to cover Lucy. "What is happening here?" asked Caspian, walking towards them. "Caspian, please, look at that... thing Lucy is wearing!" said Peter. "Very nice Lu" said Caspian smiling at the girl. "Oh no, you can't just say that! That has almost no fabric at all!" whispered Peter furiously. Ed took advantage of Peter losing his focus on Lucy and took her aside. "Don't listen to him, go get lost over there for a while. I recommend you come back after he has had some drinks" he whispered into her ear and pushed her towards the crowd. Lucy smiled thankfully at him and he winked at her, quickly returning to his place next to Peter.

Lucy decided to hide for a while inside the castle, far from the people. She was going to her room when a hand grasped her arm, pulling her against a wall. "Lucy" said Taril, blocking her way. "Taril" she said, her tone cold. "I saw you" he said, looking angry. "Hard not to, you've been following me everywhere" she said with a sarcastic chuckle. "In the apple orchards" he said, and she crisped her lips. "You are now spying on me? How low, really" she said. "Even if I was, that prince has no shame!" Taril yelled, punching the wall. "I beg your pardon?" Lucy said, not believing what she was hearing. "His behaviour is despicable! He was all over you!" Taril continued, his eyes looking at her desperately. "He is courting me, and I like when he kisses me, we were doing nothing wrong!" Lucy exclaimed. "You can't tell me that what he did to you a few moments ago was right!" Taril whispered, as his voice seemed to have got lost. "You were spying on us again?! You're getting obsessed, give up already!" Lucy yelled. "Tell me, please, you... you... you haven't given yourself to him, have you?" Taril asked, as if not hearing what the young queen was telling him. "Is none of your business if I did or not!". "You wouldn't do something like that, please Lucy, remember all the good times we spent together" Taril begged. "Everything there was to remember was forgotten by all the pain you've caused me Taril, now please let me go" Lucy stated, pushing him and walking away, but his hand grasped her arm again and pulled her towards him, and he pressed his lips on hers. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" came a growl from behind them and Zerind advanced towards Taril, pushing him to the floor, where both started fighting. Lucy had been pushed to the side by one of the boys and fell to the floor, looking at both of them, not being able to emit a sound.

Edmund was getting some wine for himself when he noticed Taril was walking towards the palace, his eyes fixed on someone ahead. Following his gaze, he met Lucy, who was walking inside. He left his goblet aside and made his way to the castle, feeling that this could end badly. Ameril noticed the Just king had a worried look on his face and excused himself from his companions, marching behind him.

Zerind had managed to draw blood from Taril's lip, and evade every hit aimed at him until now, but in that very moment, a fist crashed against his stomach, making him double, all the air squeezing out of him. These mere seconds were enough for Taril to punch him in the cheek, breaking his lip. Zerind raised and ignoring the throbbing pain that was starting on his mouth, launched himself at the other boy, his fist ready to clash against his jaw. Lucy whimpered as Taril made Zerind trip with his feet. The whimper was loud enough to alert Ed and Ameril, and both ran towards the fighting boys. Ed grabbed Zerind, while Ameril hurried to immobilize Taril on the floor. "Let me go, that bastard was taking advantage of Lucy! He was disrespecting her!" yelled Taril from the floor, fighting against his brother's hold. "You are one to talk imbecile! You were the one that kissed her against her will!" said Zerind, kicking uselessly on Ed's grasp. "You calm down right now!" Ed yelled, his voice strong and commanding, resounding on the empty corridor. "Ameril, take Taril outside and tell Caspian what happened, he will know what to do" Edmund said. Ameril nodded and lifted his brother from the floor, pushing him towards the garden. As they passed close to Ed and Zerind, both boys tried to kick eachother, but had not success as both Ed and Ameril pushed them to opposite directions. "Zerind, go upstairs to your room and wash your face, I'll meet you there in a moment, and don't you dare to go after Taril; do it and you'll test me as your opponent" said Edmund, letting go of the boy and looking sternly at him, his eyes burning in a dark, almost black flame. Zerind looked at him and walked to the stairs, doing as told, he was not crazy to fight against the Pale Demon, as some referred to the Just king.

"King Caspian" a maid said, bowing in front of the telmarine. "The young brother of Queen Lia is asking to talk with you. He is waiting for you on the other side of the garden, he said its urgent" she said and retired. Caspian gave his goblet to Susan and sent her a meaningful look, telling her he was coming back soon.

He met Ameril ahead in the garden. The boy was fighting to keep a hold on his twin brother, who was fighting unsuccessfully, yelling, tears rolling down his cheeks. "What happened here" he said calmly. "King Caspian" said Ameril, and proceeded to tell Caspian what happened. "... he said you would know what to do" Ameril finished. "Thank you Ameril, you can let go of your brother" Caspian said, his face immutable. Ameril did as told and left them alone, sensing he shouldn't be there. "Taril, calm down" Caspian commanded, his tone not revealing his thoughts. "He was taking advantage of her! I saw!! I saw them both laying on the grass!" Taril shouted. "Calm down or ill have to throw a bucket of cold water in your face" Caspian said. Minutes passed and Taril seemed to get calmer, and soon he was only sobbing. "Now, why did you do that to my sister" Caspian demanded with the same tranquillity. "I wanted to know, to know why she let him do that! To know if she had gone that far with him" Taril whispered, his voice croaking. "If she had, I would have known already, and Zerind wouldn't force her into anything" the king said. "She let him, she was enjoying it!" Taril said, as if trying to prove a point. "Doesn't matter to me, all I want to know is why you kissed her" Caspian said his tone tinted with a slight harshness. Taril stood silent. "You are waking painful memories on her, I suggest you stay far from her willingly, before I make you myself" Caspian said. "Now, go wash yourself and come back when you have calmed down completely, you are going to explain yourself to your father" Caspian ordered and left.

"Lu" Ed whispered, running towards her, helping her to stand on her feet. "Lu, what was Taril talking about" Ed asked. "He was spying on me, when I was with Zerind on the other side of the garden today, and in the apple orchards a few days ago" she said. "What did he mean with that talk of Zerind taking advantage of you?" Edmund asked again. "Taril saw Zerind and I kissing" Lucy said, looking into Ed's eyes. "Just kissing?" Edmund asked, raising a dark eyebrow. "We got slightly carried away, but nothing happened, I swear" Lucy said, her blue eyes showing the truth. "Lu, please, be careful, that's all I'll tell you. Caspian will sure talk to you too, and is certain he will tell Susan, I just hope Peter doesn't know about this" Ed said. Lucy nodded and marched to her room. Ed followed her and entered Zerind's room. "Zerind, we need to talk" he said. Zerind nodded and followed Ed with his eyes. "Lucy told me everything, so no need to repeat it. You and I have the same age right?" Edmund asked. "Yes sire" ."Then I can trust you won't do something you and Lucy will regret later. I know how this is, I experienced the same, but I'm not sure Lucy is ready to go through what I did" Edmund said, his eyes reflecting the huge concern he had towards the youngest queen. "I would never disrespect her in any way, sire" Zerind rambled. "I know, just be careful. I know I'm not going to be able to stop anything that has to happen, but let it happen at its own time" Edmund said wisely. "I will, Your Majesty". "Oh and Zerind?" said Ed, rising from the chair he was in. "Don't let Peter know of your escapades with Lucy, he'd sure chop your head off" Edmund added with a wicked smile before exiting the room.

Caspian returned to the party, and Susan looked at him enquiringly. He took her somewhere less crowded and retold the story to her. "Oh my lord, Lucy must be in an awful state!" the queen exclaimed. "Ed is taking care of her, we can talk to her later. I'm pretty concerned about this whole situation" Caspian said. "I know. We must keep this from Peter, he would make a scandal, and that won't help Lucy at all" Susan reasoned. "Not for now, we will have to tell Maram later, she will know how to break the news to him" Caspian agreed.

Ed re-entered the garden and smiled at some people. "Where were you, love, you disappeared from a moment to another" Lia commented. "I had to attend to a situation with Lucy and your brother" he whispered. "Oh dear, what happened now" Lia exclaimed. Edmund told her the story fast, looking for Peter. "Oh lord" was all Lia could say before they were engaged into a new conversation with some monarchs.

**AN: so?? Please tell me what you think!!! This chapter was almost entirely given to Lucy, I thought she needed some spotlight from time to time.. and I wanted to bring Taril back... I hope you liked it!!**

**The idea of the school was taking from Star's story "Narnia's New Age" so this is all her thing!!! Thanks a lot dear!!**

**Hope to get all your reviews!!!**

**Cheers and see you next time!! **


	27. Chapter 27: Mamories and letters

**Hello people! Sorry for the delay... My days seem to be getting busier by the minute... But the new chappy is finally here!! **

**I hope you like the chapter!!! **

**Enjoy!!**

Chapter 27: Memories and letters

The party continued in a warm mood, torches and lamps were placed along the garden when the sky started to get tinted with dark violets. Caspian approached Susan who was taking a sip of water, having just left a couple of lords. "Shouldn't we go to speak with Lucy? I haven't seen her since the incident" said his thick accented voice on her shoulder. "I was thinking the same" answered the queen, turning around to meet her husband. "Peter is entertaining most of the people, I don't think someone will notice our absence" she continued. Caspian nodded and both left towards the castle, stopping to take a little peek at Cas, who was sleeping deeply, holding one of his plushies.

They arrived in front of Lucy's door and Susan peeked inside. Lucy was sitting on her vanity table, combing her hair. "Lu, can we come in?" asked Susan. Lucy nodded, looking at her sister through her mirror. Susan walked softly towards her and hugged her. "How are you?" she asked. "I am fine" answered Lucy. Both queens moved to Lucy's bed, and sat. "Taril didn't do anything else other than kissing you, right?" asked Caspian. "No". "Do you want to talk about it?" asked Susan. "There is nothing to say nothing happened Su, I think the scar is already healed" said Lucy smiling softly. Susan smiled back at her, happy that that wound was not going to bring her any more pain. "Um, Lu? I am quite curious about something Taril said..." said Caspian, scratching the back of his head. "That thing about Zerind disrespecting me? We did nothing, just kissed" said Lucy. "Right, well, be careful, kisses can lead to... um... more... um... heated things" said the king, clearly uncomfortable with the topic. "Yes, Lu, you know where it can end" said Susan. "Yes I know, the professor told me about it, and Peter tried to give me that talk" said Lucy, chuckling at the memory. "Oh that, don't mind him, he has no idea how to explain it properly" said Susan laughing. "Anyway you know we are always here for you, right?" said Caspian, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Yes, I do, thank you" said Lucy smiling warmly at her brother. Susan smiled at her and pushed her husband out of the room. "See you downstairs Lu" said Susan. "I will, as soon as Peter has at least two more goblets of wine" she joked. Caspian's and Susan's laughs echoed in the corridor as they walked back to the garden.

Edmund was massaging his cheeks, hoping that no one was seeing him. "What are you doing, love?" asked Lia's soft voice. "My cheeks hurt from smiling so much" he said. Lia laughed. Ed smiled at her and then surrounded her waist with his arms. "Have I already told you how stunning you look right now?" he asked. "No you haven't" she answered, placing her arms on his chest. "Well, you are" he said leaning down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. She was wearing a blood red dress, cooper embroideries swirling on the lower part of her skirt, he shoulders bare. "I think we can have a little escapade inside" he said, his eyes gleaming in a light caramel shade. He smirked and took her hand, leading her inside.

He claimed her lips as soon as the door was closed. One hand was tangled in her silky hair and the other pressed her close. They parted, leaving Lia panting slightly, her lips red and slightly swollen. "Happy birthday, love. I'm sorry but I didn't have time to get you a present" she said. Ed smiled and kissed her again. "You, James and Astrid are the best presents I could ever have, I don't want or need anything else" he said before moving to shower her pale neck with feverish kisses. He petite hands massaged his back, pressing him against her. His fingers were loosely playing with the silk laces that were holding her dress in place. He traced her neck and jaw with his warm lips, ending with a passionate, knee weakening kiss. Her hands travelled swiftly from his back to his chest, where she started unbuttoning his shirt. He was getting impatient and separated harshly from her, only to tear the shirt off him and throw it across the room. Warm, lean arms took her in again, this time starting to pull the laces one by one. Soon the dress was pooling at her feet, leaving her with her light chemise, which didn't take long to join the dress. Ed started pushing her towards the bed and they both fell on the soft mattress. He raised his head a little to look at her. "You look even more beautiful now" he said. Her eyes were in their darkest shade, still in a vibrant green but darker, much darker with desire. She lifted herself enough to meet him up for a kiss and he leaned towards the bed again, placing her softly on the silky silver sheets. His trousers soon joined the rest of the clothes on the floor. He groaned enjoying how every centimetre of his skin was touching her milky one. He missed being so close to her, his actions making her know exactly how he felt. They were both heated with the pulsing of blood going at full speed on their veins. "I love you, Edmund" she breathed. "And I love you, Lia" he said back, his chest constricting with the purest love.

And they were taken away by the flaming passion they had for eachother, giving all of themselves to eachother, wanting nothing than to please the other in any imaginable way.

Lia laid on Ed's chest, relaxing under the soft circles he was absently drawing on her back. "We should go back to the party before someone comes looking for us" she said, lifting herself to look in those earthy eyes she loved so much. "Noooo, we are so comfortable in here! There is no noise, no people asking things, no faking smiles" Edmund complained pulling her closer. "I know, but this is your party King Edmund and you are supposed to be there" said Lia, smiling at the pout he was pulling up. "But I want to be here with you, enjoying this wonderful bliss" he said. "And what are you going to do if Peter comes up looking for us?" she asked. "Blackmail him to leave us alone?" he said, smiling wittily at her. "Come on, we have to go" said the queen, poking his chest lightly. "Ok, but only after a bath, and you have to come with me" he said.

Lucy was finishing getting ready, after having taken a long relaxing bath and put on a new dress. She smiled, as this new dress was pretty similar to the other one, but her shoulders were covered as nights were fresh at this time of year. She heard a knock on her door and told the person to get in. The door opened to reveal Zerind in a white outfit, entirely covered in bright red embroideries. She noticed her pulse was beating faster. "Lucy, I wanted to see how you were and to apologize" he said, remaining at the door. "I raged out at the sight of him holding you, and I lost any coherent thought, please forgive me". Lucy looked at him and smiled, shortening the distance between them so she was mere inches away from his chest. "I have to thank you for helping me, I don't want to imagine where his insanity would have gotten if you didn't stop him. Now, let me treat that lip of yours" she said, taking his hand and leading him to her bed, where he sat while she looked for some cotton and some disinfectant solution to clean the wound. He winced slightly as the liquid touched his lip, but he decided that he could bear anything just for having her as close as she was now. Taking the cotton from his mouth, she leaned and kissed the side of his lips. He tilted his head to the side so he could kiss her fully, the room becoming too warm suddenly. He wrapped his arms around Lucy and pulled her up on his lap. They separated a minute later, when breathing became hard to ignore. "I think we should go back to the party, I believe your family wont like that you're not there" said Zerind. Lucy smiled and put her shoes on, bending a little to take them from under the bed, and Zerind had to fix his eyes on her wardrobe not to stare at the view her cleavage was giving him.

Ed and Lia entered the garden in high spirits, Edmund porting a great smile on his lips. "I can see someone got his birthday present" whispered Caspian to his best friend. "A man has his needs, my brother" said Edmund. "Horny" said Caspian, arching a chocolate coloured eyebrow. "Says a rather loud king, and Susan being pregnant again only proves my point" said Ed, his lips forming one of his wicked smiles. "Point taken but I wait till parties are over" Caspian commented. "When you're not drunk as a log" said Edmund. "Right, I won't comment on your state after parties just because it's your birthday, it's not right to humiliate you in such a date" said Caspian clapping Ed on the back.

"Lu! I'm glad to see you in here again!" said Susan. "Lovely dress. Peter is starting to get drunk so he won't say much" commented the queen. Lucy smiled at her and pulled Zerind to a dance. It was a soft lively waltz, bringing up the sense of relaxed enjoyment in the air. Zerind was trying to focus on Lucy's face, finding the task quite hard. _Darn that dress! It's calling me to look at it! Why does it have to have that kind of cleavage, is as it was telling me to look at her... no! Zerind, don't look! But oh, lord, it is quite a sight... _After that argument reached his head he closed his eyes, forcing himself not to look. "Is anything troubling you?" said Lucy's soft voice. "No, its ok, I just needed to rest my eyes" he lied, he hated to lie to her, but he could not tell her that he was desperately trying not to stare at her chest. Lucy smiled, she knew he was a gentleman and he was doing all that because her choice of dress. "Relax, what's the point of dancing if you're all tensed up" she said, hugging him. She felt his shoulders drop and he leaned his cheek on her head. "I am sorry, you're right" he said, smiling into her hair. _And there is this wonderful fragrance again_, he thought, taking deep breaths, catching the rose and lavender in her hair. Lucy gave a step back and pulled him towards the trees, knowing that they could be alone for a while in there. "Do you like my dress?" she asked softly. "Very" he said, breathing his contentment with a rather nice part of it. Lucy giggled at his emphasis. "I mean, it is a very nice dress, the fabric is very beautiful and the tailoring is very fine" he added, coughing to correct the slight breaking of his voice. "You don't look bad yourself, I love that outfit, fits you well" she answered, touching the front of his overcoat with her hand and placing it over his heart. It is needless to say that what came next was a long round of fevered kisses, which left the prince in the need of another cold shower.

Lord Khalil, brother of King Rashid from Calormen, had been invited to the party and was currently talking to Lord Damian. Caspian, who had recognized him, approached him. "Lord Khalil, it's a pleasure to have you in Narnia" he said. "High King Caspian, the pleasure is all mine to visit you again, after all these years" answered the lord. "I am very preoccupied with your brother's heath, how is he?" asked Caspian again. "Oh, he is getting better, the doctors sent by Krasjhali and Zharolum, along with their medications have done him quite well. He must rest in bed for some more time, I'm afraid, but at least he has not gotten as poorly as before" answered Khalil. "Some news reached me, and I am the most concerned about them" told Caspian, looking over his shoulder to see if Susan was close. "You're referring to Amir, I suppose. Well, I don't know what the Council was thinking on letting him free. They say they can restrict his moves, but we know that is a big fat lie. Amir is doing what he wants, for now, I'm surprised he's quiet, Her Majesty has been quite cutting with him, and I guess she still has some power over him. I don't know what we are going to do, I am very scared for the future of my country too, My King" said the lord, his voice sounding tired. "Count on me for anything you need" said Caspian. The lord smiled at him and thanked his kindness. Lia and Ed approached the group, Lia curtsying Lord Khalil. "My Queen, King Edmund, I wish you great joy in the event of your birthday as well as the miracle of your children" he said, addressing both. "I thank you, my lord" said Edmund. "This is Lord Khalil, brother of King Rashid" introduced Caspian. "I'm pleased to meet you, actually I was looking for someone from the calormene court to explain something to me" asked Ed, receiving an enquiring look from Caspian. "It will be my honour and pleasure to help you, Your Highness" answered Lord Khalil. "You see, we were all very distressed to know, that our great friend, King Rashid, allowed a cruel and unfair act such as betrothal in his land" Edmund said. "I don't know where Your Majesty heard that, my brother forbade any kind of betrothals in Calormen, and that was on the first years of his reign" said the lord. "We met a girl, in Zharolum, who had to run away from her home after she gave birth to a girl" said Ed. "Shamefully, there are still some families that violate the law and get away with it, and I can tell you that I have taken that matter on my own hands, I have a daughter too, and I wouldn't want her to go under that fate. But tell me, who was this girl, what happened to her?" asked Khalil. "I don't remember well, but she is under the care of King Cseke and Queen Prioska from Zharolum" answered Lia. She smiled at her father and the calormene lord and pulled her husband with her. Once they were on a corner and she had made sure no one else was hearing she spoke again. "Love, I heard someone commenting Amir has been freed" she said, her seawater eyes looking him seriously. "Right, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but we all decided these are terrible news, and we didn't want you to be worked up, specially Maram, not in her state, and Susan, she would be too worried, and she is pregnant now too" Ed explained. "I understand, but it won't be long till they hear it somewhere in here, so I believe is better if Caspian and Peter told them, or well, by the look of it, it will have to be Caspian, cause Peter is babbling nonsense already" said the queen, peeking to the side, watching as Peter was swaying on his feet. "I'll tell Caspian to speak to both as soon as he can" said Ed, pecking his wife on the lips before going to look for his brother.

Caspian was looking for his sister and wife, deciding on listening to Lia's advice, handed to him by Ed. He excused the three of them, and took the girls inside, to the tearoom. "Now, what I am about to tell you is very disturbing, and for Aslan I don't want anything to happen, specially receiving my future niece right here and now" he said pointing to Maram's belly. "Is going to be a boy, and speak up already, love" said Susan, holding Maram's hand. "Amir was freed by the calormene council" Caspian said in a grave voice. "Oh dear! What were they thinking!" Susan exclaimed, plopping next to Maram on the sofa. "If he comes seeking revenge, he will find steel pointing at him" said Maram, holding Susan's hand strongly, the other resting over her swollen belly. Her eyes were showing a great determination, flamed with a mix anger and challenge. "I was thinking exactly the same, we need to have a plan" agreed Caspian. "I am sure Peter knows, so does Ed, you three and the professor, along with Glenstorm can come out with a great plan, I have no doubt" Maram said. "But, why did you didn't tell us?" asked Susan, starting to come out of the shock. "We didn't know how you were going to react, this news are not the most pleasant, and we were worried about Maram's well-being" he said. "I know you had the best of intentions, and we know now, so let's go back to the party" Maram said, rising herself from the sofa with some difficulty. She was ready to do anything, even if she had to fight herself, to stop Amir from doing anything, oh but if he dared to do anything to Orion or her unborn baby! She would kill him right then and there. Pushing these thoughts behind, she entered the warm party again, smiling to the people that greeted her.

The party went well and most guests slept in till late in the morning. Peter had been brought to bed by Edmund and Caspian, as he had drunk a lot too much and couldn't even stand straight.

Lia had woken up early and after checking the twins, she went to the guest room where Taril had been staying since his arrival. She entered quietly and saw him stir in bed. "Sister, good morning" he said, opening his eyes and smiling at her. "I'm glad you are awake, I want to talk to you, and so does father, so please get dressed fast and meet us in the library" she said, answering his smile. She went out of the room and met her father in the entrance of the library, and both engaged a light conversation while waiting for Taril. The boy entered looking at his feet. "Son, you have to do a lot of explaining" said the lord calmly.

"Father, I-" he started, but was cut by his father's hand. "What will you do, Taril, if your sister was aggressed like you did with Queen Lucy?" asked Lord Damian. "I would be mad, wanting to murder the bastard" Taril answered truthfully. "Then why didn't you think about that when you did what you did, knowing that the kings would react the same way!" said Lord Damian, his eyes pleading to him. "I know father, but the rage I felt, it blinded me, I couldn't stop myself" he said, trying to share his feelings of that day. "Lucy seems to have forgotten about you, Taril, you should do the same, look at Ameril, and he forgot his bad behaviours and found his love" said Lia, her soft voice calming the sudden anger Taril felt. "This was intolerable behaviour, and so I decided that you are forbidden to come back to Narnia, until I judge that you have forgotten that sick love you have for Queen Lucy" said Lord Damian, his voice carrying deep sorrow. "But father, please, my sister" the boy said. "It's sad to know that I was never a reason for you to come Taril, but I understand, and I will visit you, when the twins are older" Lia said, smiling at her brother, not showing any resentment at all. "But I wanted to go to the school King Edmund and King Caspian were talking about" Taril tried. "I was thinking this could be a good idea, but I don't want this incident to repeat itself". "Father please!" Taril begged. "You don't seem to understand that whatever you do has terrible consequences for your family, for Archeland" said Lord Damian calmly, placing an end to the discussion. He got from his sit and exited the room, Lia following him.

In the mean time, Ed had woken up to the sound of some babbling coming from the cribs in his room. He noticed that Lia was not at his side and got from the bed, taking a peek on the insides of the cribs. Astrid and James were looking at eachother, babbling between themselves. He smiled, his two little loves melted his heart. He was happy to have them in his life, he wouldn't change them for all the gold in the world. Astrid looked at him and smiled, showing her toothless gums to him. He picked her up, and rubbed his nose with hers, eliciting a giggle from her. James made a faint sound and started kicking the covers, whimpering from some attention. "Give me one second" Ed said to his son, and walked towards the bed leaving Astrid there for a moment, making sure she was on the middle of the bed. He picked James up and placed him next to Astrid before plopping himself on the bed and covering them with the big warm comforter. Astrid sighed and snuggled onto Ed's chest, as she was the closest to him, and fell asleep minutes later, her warm breath tickling Edmund's side. James seemed to be ready for the day and kept staring at his father. "We better leave your sister sleeping, she won't be happy if we wake her up" whispered Ed, a big smile on his face, he was the happiest man on earth.

The rest of the family had finished their breakfasts. Peter was retiring to look for the Professor when Caspian stopped him in the corridor. "Peter, wait" said the telmarine. "We have been just five minutes apart and you miss me already" said Peter jokingly. Caspian lifted his hand and swatted the king on the back of his head. "Hey! What was that for! I was only joking!" complained Peter, rubbing the spot. "It wasn't for the joke, I just remembered you called me a moron when we were in Zharolum" said Caspian smirking. "I curse your memory Caspian" said Peter, mumbling something as he walked away in the corridor. He arrived to the Professor's study and knocked. The old man smiled as the king entered. "My King, to what do I owe the honour of your visit?" he asked. "Professor, please, just Peter, all that politeness... I can't get used to it, please" Peter asked. "As you wish, sire" replied the man. "I was looking for a book about Narnia, something I could show to Orion, you know, a book with drawings and such" said Peter. "Oh well, I might have the ones Caspian used to read" said the man, starting to look around several bookcases. After some minutes and some dust from one of the shelves, the Professor took out a think book. "I believe this to be the wonderful art of fauns" the old Professor said, as he opened the book, and Peter recognized it immediately. "That was Lucy's, the fauns made it to her, telling the story of the battle against the White Witch" said Peter, taking the book he had so many times told and retold Lucy back then. He opened it and laughed, as the pictures stood in front of him, being made to actually lift from the paper. "I believe the young prince will like it very much" commented Cornelius, observing the king's reaction. "Thank you very much" Peter said before exiting the room, walking towards Orion's room.

In the room, Peter found his son entertained with a present he had got from Glenstorm's wife, a plush prince, all dressed in little clothes, a fabric crown on his head. Orion was currently playing with its hair, a woolly brown, and seemed to want to take its clothes away at any moment. The door creaked a little when Peter pushed it open, and Orion looked up, smiling at his dad. "Papa!" he said, leaving the plush prince on the floor and crawling over to his father. "Hello my boy!" said Peter, lifting his son and spinning around with him, enchanted by the prince's laughter. "How are you?" Peter asked after they were both a little dizzy. "Goo" the prince responded. Peter beamed, his little son was starting to understand conversations and give answers already! He had to tell Maram. "I got a book for you" the king said, sitting on the floor, Orion in between his legs. The little boy clapped. Peter brought the book and opened it, and Orion hiccupped as the paper lifted in front of him, he then giggled and touched the paper with his finger. "That is daddy on his horse, and that is uncle Ed" said Peter, showing him whose drawings they were. "Emun" said Orion, focusing on the book. Peter told the story, smiling at the silent baby in his lap, paying the biggest of attentions to the book. "Alan!" said Orion as soon as the picture of the Great Lion appeared in front of him. "Yes, Aslan, you like him, right?" Peter asked. "es" said Orion, touching the golden drawing. "And how did Aslan scare the mean witch?" the king asked again. "Gaaaau" said Orion, wrinkling his nose, making Peter laugh. They heard a soft "aw" and turned to see Maram standing on the door, her big belly forcing her to open the door completely. "I am sure the White Witch would have ran away with that roar, little love" she said. She walked and sat on a little sofa under the window, sighing as she did so. "Are you ok?" Peter asked. "I am fine, my feet were just killing me and I just came from the kitchen. This last months are the hardest, but is all worthy" the queen said. Peter smiled at her, she looked radiant, slightly tired, but that couldn't take a bit of her beauty. Her dark hair was tied in a braid in her back, as she complained about the heat driving her mad. Her tanned skin was fair and had a dim shine over it, probably coming from the sun peeking from the window. Orion scrambled off his father's legs and, a little cumbersomely, stood up and walked over to his mother, wobbling from time to time. "Very well done, my prince!" Maram beamed. "Mama!" Orion yelled, grabbing her skirts for support. Peter lifted him and sat him next to Maram on the sofa. "Bother" Orion said lowly, poking the tummy in front of him with his little finger. "Mummy is going to have a baby" explained Peter. "'ames" Orion said. "Yes, like James and Astrid" Peter agreed. "Apparently, someone in here wants a brother" commented Maram, caressing Orion's brownish golden hair.

"I didn't see Taril today" commented Peter. "Lord Damian spoke to him, he got punished apparently" said Maram, hoping that Peter would drop the matter. "What did he do?" asked Peter, turning to look fully on Maram's eyes. The queen took a deep breath and decided to tell him what happened the day after, trying to be as calm as possible. "He did WHAT?!" yelled Peter, startling Orion, who was starting to fall sleep, and the little prince started to cry. Maram hushed him, soon reducing the wailing to some soft whimpers. "I can't believe that he did that! And he even topped it fighting with Zerind! I have to talk to him" Peter whispered. "He had already received his punishment, leave it like that" Maram said softly. "I know, but he will have to hear me" the king said, and left the room.

Ed and Caspian were gone to the school building, checking for some last minute reparations that had to be made. "How are we going to name it?" asked Ed, nodding as they entered one of the biggest rooms which was expecting the students already, desks organized neatly in rows. "What do you think of "The United Kingdoms Institute"?" asked Caspian. "I like it, is short but imposing, quite perfect" said Ed. Caspian nodded and smiled, he couldn't wait for this school to get filled with students. "Do you know when the teachers are arriving?" asked Edmund, pulling him out of his thoughts. "I believe that they should start arriving next week. Oh, that reminds me, we have to make the schedules." Caspian said, producing a wince on his brother. "I don't like that" he said, making Caspian chuckle.

Peter was marching through the castle, looking for Taril, until he finally found him on the garden. "Taril" he said, making the boy jump and stand up fast. "Your Majesty" the boy bowed. "I've been told what happened" the king said coldly. "My actions didn't-" Taril started, but Peter stopped him with his hand. "You excuses and reasons little matter to me, so save them. I'm only here to warn you again, you have pushed my limits of tolerance, if it weren't for the deep love and affection I feel towards your sister and father, and of course to King Gaetan, I would have thrown you out of Narnia long ago, believe me, that has happened to people that had done less than what you did. Listen well, you touch my sister again and I won't be as comprehensive. And stay away from Zerind to, you can very well cause a big problem with Zharolum, in case you haven't noticed" Peter said, in such a cold way that not even he himself recognized. Taril looked at his shoes and nodded. Peter looked at him for any reactions and then left, walking towards the royal chambers.

"Lu, can I talk to you?" asked Peter, leaning on the door, waiting for the young queen's answer. The door opened and Lucy smiled to him, inviting him to pass. "Can I help you?" she asked, noticing his furrowed brows. "I just talked to Taril" he said. "Right, so you already know what happened" said Lucy, rolling her eyes. "Um... you and Zerind were just kissing, right?" he asked slowly. "Yes, and eating apples, I don't see anything over the limits on that" Lucy said. "Oh, well, then I have nothing to worry about" Peter said, smiling at Lucy. He sat there on her bed staring at her for a moment. "What?" Lucy asked. "I just can't believe how fast you're growing" Peter said, nostalgia dripping from his tone. "You are not that little girl that was afraid of the dark anymore". She smiled at him, she knew it must have be difficult for him to see her becoming a woman again, both of them had always been very attached to eachother. "But that doesn't mean I'm not your sister anymore" she said softly, moving closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder. "I don't mind if you spoil me" she said, and Peter chuckled. "Time is passing so fast! It seems like it was yesterday when we came back and now Susan and Ed are married and have kids. Next thing I'll see is you getting married." Peter said looking into the wall. "You are married and expecting your second child, too much for someone who years ago said that was never going to get married" Lucy teased. "That was before, there weren't humans in Narnia, and, to be quite frank, those giant women were simply horrible" Peter said with a shudder. "They were, I remember you were hiding from them every time they came to visit" Lucy remembered laughing. "And Edmund, the bastard, always told them I was impressed with their beauty" the king said, shaking his head. "Those were good times" Lucy said. "They were, but these are certainly better, I wouldn't change anything" Peter said, placing an arm around Lucy. they stood like that for a moment, enjoying the brother-sister moment. "I love you Pete" Lucy said suddenly, taking Peter by surprise. "I- I love you too, Lu" he said, smiling, love spreading all over his heart. "lop yu" they heard seconds later and looked down, finding Orion looking at them. "Oh we love you too!" squealed Lucy, taking the prince up to her bed and hugging him. Peter soon tackled both and tickled them, the room filling with yells and laughter.

Susan went to put Cas in his crib, as he had fallen sleep over his wooden blocks, and found Maram asleep on the sofa, some plush animals resting on her lap. The queen smiled and placed the prince on his warm soft bed. "Maram, dear, wake up" she said softly. Maram stirred and looked around. "Oh, Su, where is Orion? He was here just a moment ago" she said sleepily. "I heard his laughter in Lucy's room" Susan explained. "Ah, he must have gone there when I fell asleep" she said. "Go take a nap, you seem tired" Susan suggested. "I should, yes, last night the baby was moving so much I couldn't sleep until it was almost dawn" Maram commented. "Oh I remember that, Cas moved a lot too, but he normally calmed down when I hummed, maybe that will work for this little one here" Susan said, caressing her sister's tummy. "Oh!" she exclaimed when she felt a soft movement under her hand. "He or she likes you" Maram said.

Caspian was reading a book on the tearoom, sipping from some freshly made orange juice. The suspense story he was reading was making his brain work on the possibilities, rearranging plans and all the possible strategies that could take the story on a different angle, solving the mystery that it held. He was deeply focused on the words in the paper that he jumped slightly as he felt a soft tug on his trousers. Gazing in said direction, he found a pair of crystal blue eyes staring back at him. "Papa" Cas said, placing his little hand on Caspian's knee. "Oh I was missing you, little warrior" the king said putting his book aside and pulling himself to the floor, so he could be at the same eye level than his son. "Pook" Cas said, giving to him the small colourful story book he was holding with one hand. "You want me to read it for you?" Caspian asked. "Yeh" Cas responded in his little voice. "Very well then, get yourself comfortable" the tenth Caspian said. Cas smiled and climbed onto his dad's lap, placing himself in the space formed by Caspian's crossed legs, leaning on his chest, the book placed in front of him. "This is the story of four brave siblings that crossed a magical wardrobe..."

Caspian never got to finish the story, as Cas got bored of it after some minutes and got up onto his feet, playing with the embroideries of the neck in the king's shirt. "What do you want to do then" Caspian asked, smiling at how Cas' little hands inspected the fabric of his shirt. "Destie" the prince said softly. "Oh you're missing Destrier? You want to go see him?" Caspian asked, catching the gleam on those sky blue eyes that looked at him. Cas beamed and clapped, squealing in pure excitement.

Soon, father and son were at the stables, Cas leaning over to caress Destrier's soft mane. Caspian asked a maid that was passing by to hold Cas while he mounted and then pass him back to him, for the prince to be sitting in front of him, his hand securing him from falling. Exiting the stables, the two Caspian's horse rid around the gardens, Destrier marching slowly, as if knowing he had to be careful with the prince on his back. Cas, of course was excited as never before, watching everything from a higher angle, enjoying the soft movement produced by Destrier's march.

Susan and Maram watched this from the window of the Princes' room, both smiling lovingly. "I always knew Caspian was going to be a great father" Maram said softly. Susan looked at her curiously, eager to know more. "When we were little, he always protected the younger ones, and always liked to visit the children of the maids when they were babies. I remember once, there was this little boy, who was crying desperately, and there was nothing that calmed him down, until Caspian, who must have had around 10 or so, arrived to the room and took him in his arms, very carefully, and told him not to cry, and he stopped, I think he was Caspian's first fan ever" Maram laughed. Susan smiled at this, she knew Caspian was a wonderful, loving father, and she could have never asked for a better father for Cas and the baby she was expecting. She had always wanted her children to have someone to play with them, spoil them, tell stories, much like Peter did with her and the others when they were younger. She was pulled out of her distant thoughts by Maram touching her shoulder, looking curiously at her. "Did I say something?" the queen asked. "No, no, I was just remembering all the things Peter did for us when we were younger" Susan answered. "Peter?" asked Maram, a puzzled expression on her face. "Yes, he was the one that read story books for us, and to whom we went when we had nightmares, or when we were sure there were monsters under the bed" Susan remembered with a laugh. "I thought dads did that" Maram commented. "They do, but ours was a soldier and he was almost never at home, so Peter took his place and always looked over us. I'm sure I don't have to tell you how wonderful he is, cause you know it yourself, and he has enough experience to be an excellent father to Orion and this little love you're carrying right now" Susan said. "Oh he is, I could have never dreamt of someone as ideal, even though there will be some trouble if we ever have a daughter, he doesn't seem to know how to deal with teen girls, Lucy is our living proof" commented the Brave queen, the room filling with laughter of both sisters.

Peter appeared in the room and smiled, watching at how his beloved wife and sister were flushed by laughter. Orion was leaning on his shoulders, sucking on his thumb absent-mindedly. "Someone needs mummy" he said. "Oh my angel! Mummy is soo sorry for falling sleep!" Maram said, walking as fast as her condition allowed her. "You fell sleep?" Peter asked. "Yes, I was so tired, but now I'm alright" Maram answered, knowing her husband was going to worry. "I think it's time that someone here has a nice warm bath and gets a diappy change" Peter said, changing the topic, not wanting to pop another of her now so frequent mood swings. "That is a great idea, hold on a moment, I'll go call Caspian, Cas needs a bath too" said Susan, hurrying out of the room.

Half an hour later, both princes were splashing the warm water, drenching Peter and Caspian, who were now regretting to have volunteered to bathe the boys. "Orion stay still for daddy to clean you" Peter begged, wiping the water from his face. Caspian laughed at him and took a sponge, soaking it on the soapy water. Cas observed as his father started cleaning his arm and soon took the sponge with his hand, passing it over his arm, imitating Caspian's movements. "Susan, come fast! Cas is bathing himself" Peter yelled, smiling at his nephew. Orion studied Cas interestedly, as the prince scrubbed any available part of his body. Susan arrived fast and awed, reaching the bathtub to praise her little love. As soon as her hand was within reach, Cas passed the sponge over it too, loving the cleaning procedure. "You can help Orion if you want" Peter offered, laughing as Cas looked at his cousin, the sponge secured in his hand, reaching out to brush it against Orion's foot. The motion tickled the prince, and he splashed contently, laughing, soaking Peter to the bone. "Ok, Cas, I think uncle Peter is going to bathe Orion" said Caspian, smirking at his brother. Cas obeyed and gave the sponge to Peter, who smiled miserably at him. Orion, supporting himself on the tub, rose to his feet, and his little hand tried to wipe the water in his father's face. "Thanks, love, but I think I will need to take a bath again now" Peter said, taking the wet prince out of the tub and asking for another bath to be prepared, deciding to take Orion with him as the prince was not done yet. "Ok, little fish, let's go get you into your pyjama" Caspian said, taking Cas from the water too.

Lucy and Zerind were in the orchards, having a light picnic in the grass, enjoying the warm sunrays on their skin. Zerind was gazing at Lucy, admiring her, tracing all her features. She was like an apple, simple and sweet, but also tempting and enchanting. Her innocent looks reflected much of her personality, gentle, sincere and loving, but she also had a wicked side, willing to test every possible boundary. He had seen it flash in her eyes when she teased her brothers, or in those passionate moments they lived together, those moments where he could swear she wanted to push the limits of his chivalry, but no, he would never, he respected her far too much, he had to be stronger than this. But then again, she seemed to do it on purpose, like now, she was playing with a cherry, passing it over her lips, the red, sweet juice remaining on them, and he was hit by an overwhelming desire of tasting it from her them. He shook violently and closed his eyes. "Are you ok?" she asked. "Yes, I just... never mind" he said, cursing in his head for his lack of control. She smiled at him and offered him a cheery, which he took willingly, his lips remaining on the tips of her fingers for a while. She moved closer and brushed her nose with his, his pulse quickening, blood burning on his veins. When she finally allowed him to kiss her, he bit back a growl, a sudden need to pull her close growing inside him. She nibbled his lip gently and this time a grave growl rolled free out of his throat. A faint sound in the distance made them jump apart, both looking to opposite ways, red with embarrassment. They saw the professor passing by and Lucy made a mental note to thank him for pretending to be very interested in the walls of the palace. Zerind sighed, taking several deep breaths to calm his drumming heartbeat; he needed a cold shower... badly.

The next day, the royals' breakfast was interrupted by a letter delivered to Caspian. "Who wrote it?" asked Ed, examining the dark blue envelope, not being able to see the seal. Caspian was out of words and he just turned the envelope, so they could see the wax seal, an arched sword, wrapped by thick vines. "Calormen" Peter muttered, his brows knitted together in a frown. Caspian tore the envelope open and took the parchment out, and read out loud, knowing everybody was interested in content of the letter.

High King Caspian,

My name is Aliha, daughter of King Rashid of Calormen, but I believe you already deducted that just by looking at this envelope. I'm here, by this letter, to request your urgent intervention. As I'm sure you know, Amir has been liberated by the Council, and I believe it won't take long for him to start abusing of the power he has as Prince of Calormen. The Council is keeping an eye on him, and for now he's been quiet, but that is what frightens me. Who knows what he's planning in his quiet solitude! I am scared of what he can do to us, especially to my father, who, as you may very well know, is very poorly. Amir's mind is damaged and eaten by the idea of revenge, and I'm afraid he will take it upon us first, as he has already left clear that he considers us as nothing more than traitors. He has been stopped by my mother so far, but I don't know how long this will hold him. Please I seek your help, as I am terrified that he will try something to end my father's life, making him the new king. I completely understand that Amir's behaviour towards your royal family has roiled the relationships between Narnia and Calormen, but please, I appeal to Your Majesty's friendship with my father. I've already put my life in danger by sending this letter to you, but if with this I can save my father, then let be it.

Hoping for your immediate response,

Princess Aliha

Everybody was petrified, Aliha's words sinking in with smashing force. If Amir was ready to harm his family, it wouldn't take long for his attack towards Narnia. Caspian threw the letter on the table and ran out of the room. "Caspian, where are you going?!" he head Edmund shouting. "I'm helping a friend" was all they heard before his footsteps got lost in the corridor.

**AN: I expect reviews dears!!!! I love to read what you think!!! **

**Star, my dear, thanks for all the support, thanks you for all your brilliant ideas!!**

**Cheers!!**


	28. Chapter 28: Helping a Friend

**Dear readers!!! I hope I didn't take too long!!! This chapter is full of emotions!!! We have some news from Calormen!!**

**So well, enjoy!!**

Chapter 28: Helping a Friend

The kings and queens, all except Lucy, who was left in charge of Cas, Orion and the twins, gathered in the royal study meeting Caspian there. He was walking from side to side and they could almost see his brain working. "We need to do something but I don't know where to start" he said, looking at them. Susan walked towards him and embraced him, drawing circles on his back. "We are going to help you, don't worry" she said, managing to relax him a bit.

"We can't leave King Rashid there, it's too dangerous" said Edmund, his hands laced together, brows knitted together. "We have to send the best of our carriages, the biggest, equipped with the best physicians to bring him back" said Maram. "That is a good idea, bring him here, and see if Amir is capable of coming looking for him" said Caspian, fierceness dancing in his darkened eyes. "Then that it, Su, go get the doctors, Ed get the carriage and Caspian and I will organize for a little army to accompany it" said Peter, lifting from his seat.

An enormous carriage that could transport all the royal family together was arranged to tend to the king's every need, and have him as comfortable as possible during the 4 day long trip from Taasban to Cair Paravel. The best doctors were gathered so four of them would go with the king on the carriage, having all their equipment with them I'm case it came necessary. A little army, consisting on soldiers, centaurs and fauns was to surround the carriage at all times, making sure the king arrived safely to Narnia. "Please, give this to Queen Alithia, it is very important for her to read it" Caspian said to one of the centaurs, who bowed and promised that the letter would arrive safe to its destiny. And so the carriage parted, vanishing down hills towards Beruna. "Now all we can do is hope that the carriage will return with the king" Caspian said, staring into the stone road in front of the palace. "Don't worry dear, Aslan won't let a tragedy happen" said Susan, placing a reassuring arm on his shoulder.

Lucy and Zerind took the children outside, preferring to keep them from the trouble going on inside. Cas and Orion toddled around, entertained by the flowers and colours.

Lucy was carrying Astrid around, pointing to flowers and such, tickling her with a leave of a nearby tree. Zerind was taking care of James, wriggling a toy in front of him, his little arms trying to grab it. he lifted his gaze towards Lucy, smiling at her soft talking with her niece. She looked wonderful, holding the petite girl on her arms, giving her a maternal glow. He imagined her holding their future child, glowing with that same light, and oh, lord, how beautiful she looked! Holding a little human being made of their love. His thoughts didn't run free for too long as James got a hold on the toy in Zerind's hand and pushed, waking the boy from his thoughts. Lucy looked at Zerind and smiled tenderly, as the boy was making the plushy cat jump on James' belly, making the boy giggle merrily. He looked so enchanting, looking older, more mature, but at the same time being the lovely boy she fell in love with. For a moment she felt like she could see him, holding his son, playing with him, smiling lovingly at the baby in his arms. she blushed deeply at the thought, smiling at her foolishness for thinking she could be the mother of that imaginary child. She returned her attention towards Astrid, who gave her a toothless smile.

Cas got their attention by sneezing loudly, making Lucy run to his side. "My dear what is wrong with- Ahh!" she exclaimed. Cas had big bright red marks on his skin, and he was all bothered, scratching them with his little hands, his mood getting more and more spoiled by the minute. "Oh dear, he must be allergic to something" Lucy said panicking slightly. Let's take him inside to the nurse, she will know what to do" Zerind recommended, and so the two teens and the children got inside.

As soon as the meeting finished, the Kings and Queens all went looking for their children, wanting to distract themselves from the incoming problem. "Your Majesties, Her Highness Queen Lucy and the Honourable Prince of Zharolum are in the infirmary" said a voice from the ground. Looking at its source, they found Reepicheep bowing at them. The queens hurried to the hospital wing, encountering Lucy rocking Astrid softly, looking worried. "Lu, what happened" said Susan. "Oh Su, I'm so sorry, I was taking care of Astrid and I didn't notice" the young queen said in panic, looking terribly mortified. "What happened?" asked Caspian, noticing that Cas was not in the room. "Cas is with the nurse, we don't know what happened yet" said Zerind, passing James to Ed. The nurse soon appeared behind the door, holding Cas' hand in hers, the little prince sucking happily on a lollypop. "Mama!" he yelled and Susan ran towards him, picking him up. "Oh, love, what happened to you?" she asked, noticing the red marks on his arms and face. "Looks like he rubbed a stinging nettle all over his body, he will be fine soon, I gave him a tea that will help him get rid of those marks, nothing to worry" said the nurse, smiling at the little prince. Caspian smiled at his son. "I'm so sorry this wouldn't have happened if I were paying more attention at him" said Lucy. "Don't worry, little sister, things like this happen, you were busy with Astrid and how could we know we had stinging nettles on the garden" Caspian said, smiling softly at Lucy. "Yes, Lu, he now learnt that he doesn't have to touch that plant" said Susan softly, walking towards her and patting her head. Lucy smiled at her sister and brother, relieved to hear their words.

They all moved outside and parted ways, the three pairs of parents taking care of their children's business, leaving Zerind and Lucy alone. "You know you look really cute holding James?" Lucy said, taking Zerind's arm, entwining her fingers with his. "Do I? You look beautiful too, you will be a great mother to our children" he said, and then stopped, his face growing warm. "I mean, you are great with children, they all like you, I didn't me-"But his ranting was interrupted by her finger in his lips, sending the most soft and tingling sensation to him, her giggles ringing in the empty corridor. He smiled at her and kissed her finger, his heart fluttering with deep love.

The sun was starting to hide behind the low dry calormene mountains when the sound of galloping was heard nearby the palace. Alerted by the servants, Queen Alithia left her husband's side to look through the window, recognizing the narnian flag on the hands of one of the soldiers. "Did High King Caspian say he would be coming?" she asked to the servants. "No, he didn't, Your Highness" answered one of them. "Go see who comes in the carriage then" she ordered, moving back to hold Rashid's hand.

From another window on the palace, Amir saw the Narnian flag being moved softly by the wind outside and smirked. Caspian had finally made his move.

Minutes later, prince Taabish, the second eldest prince of Calormen, and the one his father wanted to inherit the throne, entered the room, holding a red blood envelope. "Mother, the narnian soldiers brought this, it's addressed to you" he said. The queen opened the envelope, taking a folded piece of parchment from inside, slant writing scattered neatly over it.

My Honourable Queen Alithia,

Along with my greatest greetings and wishes for you to be well, comes my deepest concern for the latest events that had occurred in Calormen. I am greatly disturbed and worried by your wellbeing and so of the rest of your family, but first and fore mostly by the grave danger upon the King's life. I have sent this chariot, carrying the best doctors and all the comforts, on the sole thought of bringing my dear friend, King Rashid, to Narnia, as I believe that being a magic land, its curative properties, along with the wisdom of its habitants, can improve his health. I know it was improper for me to bash in so rudely in your private affairs, but I just answered to the plead Princess Aliha expressed in a letter she sent me few days ago. I, too, fear on what Amir can be planning, and I believe that, on the best interest of both countries, His Majesty The King needs to be taken to Cair Paravel as soon as possible.

Please accept my deepest apologies if this letter bothered you in any way.

Yours sincerely,

High King Caspian, The Peacemaker

Alithia sighed and left the letter over a nearby table. "What is it mother? Why did King Caspian sent a chariot?"asked Taabish. "He is worried about your father and wants to take him to Narnia" she said, caressing the king's shoulder. "Apparently Aliha sent him a letter" she continued, looking at her son, her face carrying the marks of her tiredness and sorrow. "She is afraid, mother, we all are, Amir is capable of anything" Taabish said, kneeling next to his mother. The queen nodded and after taking some minutes to look at her haggard husband, she spoke again. "Taabish, send the servants up here, and call the doctors in the chariot, we need help to move your father without causing him any more discomfort" she said.

Amir watched everything that happened from a little space between his door and the wall, his smirk getting more prominent. As soon as his father was carried out of his room, he opened the door. "Amir! Father didn't see you, did he?" asked Taabish. "No, mother asked me not to bother him, didn't she? Then I hid when they were moving him" Amir said, his tone becoming almost playful as well as sarcastic. "Don't you dare to do anything to that chariot" Taabish said, his grave voice echoing slightly on the highly ornamented corridor. "What can I possibly do, the council has me overlooked all the time" Amir answered. "Listen well to what I say, whatever you do, I'll be here to stop you" Taabish said menacingly, reading the laughing expression on his brother's eyes. Amir laughed. "I will take that into account" he said, leaving towards the chambers. He knocked on his sister's door, and smiled when she opened the door. "Amir! W-what are you doing here?" she said, shocked to see him standing in front of her. "I came to exchange some words with you" he said, still smiling, something that scared the princess thoroughly. "What do you want to talk with me?" Aliha asked ignoring the fear running across her body. "I only want to comment about your letter to Caspian" he said, his smile growing bigger as her eyes opened in fear. "Yes, I sent it, what with that" she said bravely. "I underestimated you, sister, but if I were you, I wouldn't come in my way, don't you all say that you fear on what I can do? Then don't be stupid and keep yourself out of this, or I will have to move you by force" he said, towering over the girl, causing a scared whimper to come from her throat. Amir was pushed by the shoulder, a figure coming in between him and Aliha. "Amir, leave her alone, mother will be up soon, don't cause her anymore displeasure" the youngest prince, Gabir, said. Amir raised his hands in fake surrender and retired to his room laughing.

Queen Alithia arrived back to her room, ordering for the servants to fetch Aliha to her. "You called mother?" said the girl, reverencing softly. "My dear, why didn't you tell me to ask for Narnia's help? Don't you see the danger you have exposed yourself to?" the queen said, deep concern dancing in her green eyes. "I know mother, but I was afraid for father, even if that meant gaining Amir's hate. I'll do anything for him to fail in his plans, whatever they are, if that means father will be alright" the princess said, looking fiercely at the floor. The queen approached her softly and hugged her. "Ah dear, we have to pray to the gods for our protection and your father's" the queen whispered. "I believe it was them who sent King Caspian to us, mother, lets trust him, if there is someone in this world that can stop Amir, that's him" Aliha said, responding to her mother's embrace.

Amir called one of the servants to his room and ordered her to give an envelope to the narnian soldiers for them to deliver it to Caspian. As soon as she was gone Amir broke into a sonorous laugh. Taabish and Gabir were gathered in a room nearby, and jumped at the sound. "Why do you think he's laughing about?" asked Gabir. "Nothing good for sure, he shouldn't be that happy to know King Caspian is involved in this. We have to be prepared to anything" Taabish said. "I'm afraid for us" Gabir said. "He won't do anything to us for the moment, the Council is watching him, but they are under the false illusion that they can control his doings. Whatever happens, I'll be here to stop him, as much as it hurts me to shed my blade against my own brother, I'll do it if it's necessary" Taabish said. "but, isn't there anything we can do while he's quiet?" Gabir said, feeling clearly upset by impotence. "Have faith in King Caspian and the Kings of Old" Taabish said, patting his brother on the back.

That same night, King Rashid took up the long trip towards Cair Paravel, being minded constantly by the doctors. As she watched the chariot disappearing into the darkness of the night, Queen Alithia prayed for her gods and deities to look after them and protect them for what was coming upon all Calormen.

The sun was peeking from the silky surface of the ocean when Caspian and Susan were awakened by a servant. "Your Majesties, I apologize for such a rude intrusion, but I'm following the order of informing you of the arrival of the chariot you sent to Calormen" said the servant. Caspian thanked her and got dressed, Susan imitating him.

Both king and queen were waiting on the door when the chariot emerged from behind the wooden doors of the entrance. The Professor and Trufflehunter joined them as soon as the chariot stopped in front of the marble stairs, and doctors, servants and soldiers moved the calormene king to his specially prepared room with utmost care. As soon as he touched the bed, the foreign king grunted, opening his eyes and searching the room. "My dear friend, it's me, Caspian, you are in Narnia" Caspian said, hurrying towards Rashid. Susan ordered some light food to be prepared for the king, the Professor and Trufflehunter being informed by the doctors of the ruler's different affections.

"Caspian, son, it's been long time" Rashid said, his voice hoarse. "Please my friend, don't talk" Caspian said, masquerading his sorrow with a comforting smile. The calormene king he remembered was so different from the one that was laying in front of him. It seemed that life had been sucked of him, he was pale and weak, nothing compared with the vigorous person he used to be. "My family, Caspian, things are not fine, I can feel it, Amir, he... he is not the same, Caspian, my kingdom is in danger" the king said, his eyes transmitting the affliction the old monarch was feeling. "Do not worry, it's all taken care of, Amir won't do anything, we won't let anything happen to Calormen, please, rest, you are safe, and I'll make sure all your family and people are too" Caspian said, his young face showing an imposing determination so intense, that the calormene could only smile. Indeed, he was in Narnia, the land that never surrendered, the land that fought against telmarines and rebelled against them; a land owning a deep magic, and he himself could feel how he now seemed stronger, more willing to fight against whichever illness was taking over him and he chuckled, Narnia was indeed the place where nothing was impossible.

Susan smiled at Caspian as she entered the room, bringing some fresh made soup for their guest. "My queen, your beauty hasn't diminished a bit since the last time we met" the king said, drawing a smile from Susan's lips. The queen remained in the room as Caspian went to look for Peter and the others. "Sire, this letter was sent to you" said a soldier he encountered on the corridor.

Peter had been awoken by Maram, who had head the disturbance on Caspian and Susan's room. "King Rashid must be here, I'm going to look for Caspian" the Magnificent king, placing a quick kiss on his wife's lips before running out of the room.

Peter found Caspian standing in the middle of the corridor, a piece of parchment in his hands, his face distorted with what seemed to be anger and fierceness. He approached and took the paper from his hands, forcing Caspian to look up to him. "Whose is this?" asked Peter. "Amir's, you should read it, you'll understand why I'm willing to commit a murder" Caspian said, his accent stronger than ever, fury tinting every syllable. Peter looked at his brother and then read the dark words on the paper.

King Caspian,

I can't recall when was the last time I heard about one of your heroic actions. How considerate of you to send a transport for my dying father and taking him to your land! I can tell no one is as content as me for you to have done that. You see, you were so stupid to take away the only person that kept me from ruling this country. Very wise, Caspian, you deserve my biggest respect. I would be wrong to say that you're the biggest fool I've ever met, cause that would be an insult towards King Peter, who very unwisely, crossed my blade that day in your castle. Things would have been so different if only you accepted my proposition and gave me your sister's hand, but you again proved to me the big fool you are, by believing on true love.

But then again, bravo Caspian, this time your valiant attitude turned against you. You think a mere Council will keep me from doing my will in here? We'll see for how long that will last. You and that lion you idolize loose nothing to wait and see what I have planned for you, but, being the nice, pious person I am, I will give you some more time of peace, that way you can cheer for the last moments of that pathetic excuse of kingdom you pretend to rule.

As for my father, I hope you are ready for a funeral, cause being the weak, good-hearted and extremely incompetent king he is, he won't last long.

I would like this opportunity to congratulate you for the birth of your son. I know it's late, but it's always time for a sincere congratulation. It's a true shame that he soon will become fatherless. As for Maram's son, I am sad to know that he shares the blood of that bastard who happens to be his father. He will remember him as the stupid moron that crossed me and died under my blade.

Thanks again, for making my live much easier.

Amir

Peter rumpled the piece of yellowish parchment in his hand, blood boiling in his veins. "Told you" said Caspian. "You are right, he deserves to die in the most painful of ways" Peter said. "Yes, but for now, let him think he has scared us, let him think he's the owner of the world, let him come and we are going to be waiting for him, steel pointing at his throat, and then we can hunt him like the scum he really is" Caspian said, his inner demon surfacing through his eyes and skin, giving him a look that could cause shivers on the bravest of men.

Edmund woke up almost at midday, meeting a worried gaze in Lia's seawater eyes. "My love what happened?" he asked immediately, all the sleepiness forgotten. "The carriage, it arrived, King Rashid is downstairs" she said. "That is good news, he will recover in here, you shouldn't be disturbed by that" Edmund said. "I know, is not that, is Peter and Caspian, I met them earlier and both had the worst looks ever, I feel goose bumps only by remembering it" the queen said, rubbing her arms. "Do you know why that is?" Edmund asked, coming closer to her and enveloping her in a warm embrace. "I heard something about Prince Amir having sent a letter" she said, breathing in the pine and rain smell on his chest. Ed's frowned at this, knowing that whatever came from that man was bad news.

When the just king arrived to the tearoom, Maram was holding Peter close, his face showing clear disgust. Susan had his arms wrapped around Caspian's waist, her face resting on his shoulder while he looked through the window, some remains of anger cutting across his face. "So, how's King Rashid?" Edmund asked. "He is doing fine, he's being tended by some of the healers, and Professor Cornelius is already working on some kind of medicine for his illness, as well as Trufflehunter, who went to look for some plants for a tea" said Susan, not letting go of Caspian. "Oh I see, that is good news, is he looking better?" the just king said, walking over to a sofa and plopping unceremoniously on it. "No, I've never seen someone in his state, not even a shadow of what he was before" Caspian spoke, and Ed understood that he was shocked to see his friend in such a condition. There was a soft knock on the door and Lucy entered, being pulled by Cas by one hand, the other holding Orion's, the boy looking around the room, sucking on his thumb. "They wanted to come see you" Lucy said softly, knowing it was not the best time. The arrival of both babies lightened the mood in the room, Peter smiling at his beloved son who cumbersomely walked over to him and snuggled in his lap, examining his dad's shirt meticulously. Caspian smiled at Cas as the boy stood next to him and rose his arms towards him to be held. "Papa, lop you" the prince said, and that was enough to lighten Caspian's mood.

After dinner, a letter was given to Caspian, who sighed; letters didn't carry good news lately. It was from King Cseke, expressing his huge content on knowing that King Rashid was being taken care of in Narnia. He also said that he had sent a troop of his army to protect the calormene royal family, making sure nothing happened to them. Caspian smiled, at least this letter gave him some peace, knowing that Queen Alithia as well as the other prince's and princess were guarded.

At that same moment, Amir was cursing silently in his room. How could that old fool send troops to guard his family! Four guards were now placed outside his mother's and siblings' chambers, watching everything that happened around. He had to be wiser and act under their noses. The prince chuckled, he had never been stopped by any kind of vigilance, and this was not going to be the first time.

It was a wonderful warm night in Narnia and Caspian was looking at the stars, leaning on the railing of the small balcony of his and Susan's room. He wanted to cool his head, letting the fresh air take the events of this day away. He felt soft small hands run over his back and he smiled, turning to look at his wife. "Come on darling, I've prepared a wonderful bath for you" she said, smiling at him and he couldn't help but to follow her. the bathroom was foggy with steam from the hot water and a strong smell of eucalyptus floated around him. "Come here, you are too tense" Susan said, starting to unbutton his shirt. His senses started to fog, the eucalyptus in the air mixing with a subtle jasmine fragrance, coming, as he presumed, from her hair. He felt her hands travel in his now uncovered chest, slowly coming up to push the shirt from his shoulders. His arms surrounded her waist and his lips found hers, the kiss being soft at first, but growing heated, showing a silent need of both parts.

Minutes later, both king and queen were laying on the tub, enjoying the warmth of the water. Susan rubbed Caspian's sore muscles gently, getting soft moans of gratitude. "That feels so good" he said and couldn't help to groan as Susan pressed a very tensed spot, the muscles underneath relaxing under her expert touch. He started to feel slightly sleepy, the smell of eucalyptus was now almost lost, replaced by the mild mix of jasmine, honey and vanilla that consisted Susan's very own scent, the one that drove him past his limits, the one he loved so much.

Caspian dropped himself on the bed, not caring for is position, he was too tired to move. He watched as Susan got dressed, her belly starting to be noticed as she was starting her fifth month of pregnancy. He watched as the silky fabric of her nightdress slipped gracefully on her skin and he smiled as she walked towards him. He forced himself to move, making some place for her to lay. He pulled her close to himself and caressed the little lump in her abdomen, sighing contently, eager to see this new baby that was growing healthily with each passing day. "Would you like a baby boy or a girl, sweet?" Susan asked. "Any, I love it already, so I don't care, as long as it's healthy and looks like you, I don't care" said Caspian, snuggling his nose on her hair, taking deep breaths of her irresistible scent. She chuckled and her hand joined his on the vague circular motions he was drawing where their baby laid.

In another room not far in the corridor, another couple of parents were getting ready to go to bed. Edmund had just left Astrid on her little crib and stretched, bringing some relief to his back muscles. The little girl didn't see happy of being left there and squirmed in the covers, kicking the soft cotton fabric energetically. "Love, Astrid doesn't think it's a good time to go to sleep" Edmund said. "James either, he whimpers every time I get close to the crib" Lia commented. "I guess a night with us won't hurt anyone, will it?" Edmund said, scratching his head. Lia smiled at his boyishness and nodded. Ed picked Astrid up and the girl sighed, snuggling on his bare chest, the contact making his heart melt into a puddle. The twins were laid next to eachother, their parents on both their sides, both children cuddling close to them. Ed shifted a little and took Astrid with him, placing her on his chest. The little princess snuggled to him immediately and one of her lil hands rested above his heart. Lia smiled at this scene, feeling the love flowing between father and daughter. "I love you" she said, combing her fingers through Ed's hair. "I love you too, more and more every day" Ed answered looking at her lovingly. And so, the little family slept all cuddled together, enjoying eachother closeness. That is until both twins woke up in the middle of the night, demanding to be fed.

A couple of doors down, Orion was decided to have some more time of games. "Orion, daddy is tired and it's time to go to sleep" Peter begged. Orion looked at him, his blue eyes scanning the king's face. "Love, help me here, Orion won't go to sleep under any circumstance" Peter said, looking over to the bathroom, where the very pregnant queen was finishing to prepare for the night. "Go walk him around the room" she yelled from the bathroom. Peter did as told, he scooped Orion in his arms and carried him around the room, humming softly. That made the trick, but only halfway, as the prince was still awake when his mum came into the room. "He's not sleep yet" Peter said. "Let's go lay in the bed, maybe he will fall sleep then" Maram suggested, and the three moved to the bed. Peter arranged himself and hugged Orion close, the little prince looking at the ceiling attentively while sucking on his thumb. Maram started to caress his little back, massaging it softly, and singing a delicate song while at it. She stopped some minutes after, feeling a little kick on her belly. "Oh you're liking the song, don't you?" she asked softly. She then looked at the men on her side and contained a huge need to awe at the picture. Both Peter and Orion were deeply asleep, Orion's head laying on Peter's shoulder, both snoring lightly. "Looks like we were left alone singing" she said to her belly, moving to blow the last candles and falling back onto the pillows, lulled to sleep by the even breaths of her two loves.

Zerind was sitting on his bed, reading a book waiting to get sleepy. King Caspian had recommended this book to him and he was enjoying it quite a lot, being completely engaged with the story and being eaten by the curiosity to know what would happen in the end. The whole palace was silent; the only sound heard being the rustle of the leaves moved by the wind. There was a knock on his door and he jumped, the noise startling him. He walked towards the door and opened it, wondering who could be still awake. His breath got stuck on his throat as Lucy was standing in front of him, wearing nothing more than her thin cotton nightdress. "Lucy, what a-are you doing here?" he asked, using all his willpower to keep his gaze on her face. "I couldn't sleep, and I saw light coming from your room" Lucy said, looking at her feet. "Can I come in?" she said smiling. Zerind babbled something and moved to grant her access to the room. After closing the door and clearing his throat he asked. "So why couldn't you sleep?" "Oh I don't know why, I simply couldn't" she said sitting on his bed and he noticed how one of the thin straps holding her nightdress slipped, hanging loosely on her shoulder. His throat constricted as he looked at the supple skin of her shoulder, his hand tingling to touch it. "Oh, that is one of those mystery books Caspian loves, right?" Lucy said, pulling the boy from his thoughts. "Umm.. yes, yes, His Majesty recommended it to me" he said, praying for his voice not to croak. Lucy left the book over the nightstand and walked over to him, stopping less than a foot away. She placed her hands over his chest, and he could feel her warmth through the thin layer of his cotton shirt separating her hands from touching his skin. _Stupid shirt_, he thought. His heart rate was getting higher and higher and he couldn't control his arms which went around her waist as she came closer. Her fingers played with the hair on the base of his neck, chills running down his spine. She was testing him, pushing towards his limits, but he had to resist. He closed his eyes feeling how her lips touched his cheek and he cursed at how his head jerked to meet her lips in a hungry kiss.

Lucy was rather enjoying the tingling sensation in her palms as her hands ascended through his shoulders, halting to rest on his neck. She could see that he was tense, his chivalry battling with his senses. She kissed his cheek and was surprised when he moved his head, his lips hot against hers, his arms pressing her towards him. Zerind moved his hand to support her head, deepening the kiss and bit on her lower lip, containing a growl as he heard her sweet low moan. He immersed into the moment and left her lips only to trail her neck, savouring the pale skin there. She let some soft sounds in between her uneven breaths and this seemed only to increase the already flaming fire that was consuming his insides.

He haven't even noticed that they moved towards the bed until both fell on the mattress, without interrupting the kiss. He supported himself on his elbows, the taste of her pink, swollen lips being too irresistible. He didn't know how many minutes passed before they finally separated, taking deep, uneven breaths, oxygen becoming too indispensable. After some time catching their breaths, he realized their rather compromising position and stood up as fast as he could. "I-Im sorry Lucy, I... you... we need to go to sleep" he said, cursing himself for his lack of self control. "Um.. well, can´t I sleep here tonight? My room is too warm and I know I'll never be able to sleep in my bed" she said, looking at him, her face flushed, lips swollen and red, the lower held between her teeth, creating the most disturbingly pleasuring sight Zerind had ever seen. "But your family, what if they come looking for you?" he asked, trying hard to contain the wild desire of pinning her to the mattress again. "Never mind them, they never check on me" she said, standing up, coming towards him and embracing him again. "Don't you want me to stay?" she asked, her eyes darkened as never before and he grunted as his shirt didn't prevent him to feel the warmth irradiating from her. "Is n-not that, I am just-" but he couldn't finish his sentence as she kissed a very sensible spot on his neck and he could only emit pleasured sounds. He could feel her smile as he grasped when she bit his skin, the sensation unbearably delightful. "I just hope nobody needs you tonight" he said in a husky voice and she smiled on his neck, finally looking up at him again.

She smiled deviously and moved to the bed, slipping under the covers. He blew all the candles and got into the bed too, swallowing hard as she curled close to him, her whole body making contact with his. He hugged her back nervously, his breath hitching on his throat for a second time as his hand brushed the exposed skin on her back. His body was fevered, the battle between chivalry and desire putting him in this situation, the thought of being on the same bed as her and being almost undressed not helping him at all. To worsen things even more, the aroma of roses, lavender and rainwater, her own natural scent, was now intensified by her burning skin, making his senses and rationality blur. After some long time trying to calm himself down, he noticed she was breathing softly and evenly, and he supposed she had fallen sleep. There was nothing else for him to do other than copy her actions. He shifted slightly and, deciding to enjoy the moment, hugged her close; he sure needed an ice cold shower and he knew he would definitely need it the next day. _She's going to be the end of me_, he thought before falling into a relaxed sleep, his dreams bewitched by the sleeping queen on his side.

**AN: Pleaaase!! I need to know what you think!!! I love all your comments!! They make my days happy!!! **

**Star, dearest friend, thanks for all the wonderful help you gave me!!! **

**Please review!!**

**Till next time!**


	29. Chapter 29: Flashbacks

**Hello!!! I hope I didn't take long to update!!! This chapter is full of Lucy/Zerind moments!! I hope you like it!!**

**Special thanks to my dearest friend Star, as she gave me great ideas for this chappy!! This is 8481 words!!! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 29: Flashbacks

It was the early morning when the prince of Zharolum woke up in a jump, his breath uneven, a thin layer of sweat covering his body. He couldn't believe what he had dreamt, as much as he seemed to be having fun in it. He looked over to his side and his breath hitched on his throat, Lucy was laying on her back, sleeping soundly. The thin straps of her nightdress had fallen from her shoulders in her sleep, exposing her shoulders completely. He remembered, in his dream, how her skin felt in contact with his whole body, hands travelling furiously over his back. He could feel every inch of her close to his, sending the most pleasing shivers to his spine. He shook his head with force, starting to feel warm again, and decided to get a very cold bath.

In the bathroom, he immersed in the cold water, relief washing over him. That dream was still haunting him, messing with his thoughts and actions. She was driving him insane, now even his dreams were teasing him, luring him into the sweet temptation she had become. But the cold water helped him to clear his mind, regain control of his limits, control over his body.

He felt much better when he left his bathtub, feeling much calmer. He wrapped a towel around him and looked for his clothes, cursing at how, in his haste to get his bath, he forgot to bring them with him. He opened the door and checked if Lucy was still sleeping. She was still laying on his bed, her chest raising and falling evenly. He smiled, but his eyes travelled all over her, only to see that she had kicked her covers and her nightgown had hitched upwards, her creamy thigh peeking from behind the sheets. He closed the door on his back, facing the bathroom again. Images of his own hand moving her nightdress upwards flooded back onto him. He ran towards the sink and splashed his face, looking at his reflection on the mirror. He cursed towards that stupid dream of his for making him almost loose his mind again. Deciding that he needed to get dressed, he marched inside his room, not looking at the sleeping queen on his bed. He was rummaging inside his wardrobe when he felt a pair of soft, warm hands wrap around his uncovered torso. He turned sharply, facing a smiling Lucy. "Nice bath?" she asked. "Y-yes, very" he said, starting to get warm again, the fresh feeling of the bath completely forgotten by her touch on his bare skin. She smiled again and took his hands, placing them over her hips. Her hands crawled to the base of his neck and pulled him closer, his body putting no resistance. Their lips met in a soft kiss, her lips massaging his slowly. He couldn't think of anything else, and then again, the way of how she was pressed towards him, sent a vile trail of images into his head, making him relive the sensations of that accursed dream of his.

They separated and he moved away, holding the towel on its place, making Lucy giggle. "Thank you for this wonderful night, I'll leave you to get dressed" Lucy said, placing one last peck on his lips before disappearing behind his door. He slammed his head against the wardrobe door and let out an exasperated yell. Whenever Lucy was close he would lose all control of his body and thoughts. Why couldn't he hold down that growing need to overstep his limits! The battle between chivalry and desire inside him was driving him mad, desire starting to become stronger than his common sense, and to make things worse, last night's dream was coming in front of his eyes every time he was close to her, pushing his sanity even further. He had to be strong and resist, don't let lust take over him that easily. With this thought he turned towards his clothes and got dressed.

Lucy sighed as soon as she closed her door, leaning over it. She felt warm and had a tickling feeling in the pit of her stomach. Zerind's body had changed a little since the last time she saw him in such conditions, and how she enjoyed the great sight she had of his torso, so lean, each muscle subtly outlined. She let out a sigh, she knew she should be ashamed of looking at him like that and enjoying what she saw, but she couldn't help it, she yearned for his touch and relished each moment when her hands touched his skin. Oh and his kisses! She felt in paradise every time she tasted the sweetness of his lips and when he deepened the kiss, she was so happy of the firm hold he had on her waist, as her knees seemed to be made from butter.

She smiled and closed her eyes to see his shirtless form again, treasuring it in her memory. Sighing she moved from her place, being sure her happiness was going to last all day.

Edmund and Caspian were sitting in the soft, plush rug of the tearoom, papers scattered all over. "Have you got any other ideas for the subjects? Apart from the normal ones like math and such" Caspian asked. "I was thinking that we could have some choice subjects, like personal defence, you know, some kind of physical activity" Ed commented. "I like the idea, but what option do we give for girls?" said Caspian. "I don't know, but I guess something like embroidering, singing, dance, things like that, we could ask Su and Maram for ideas" Ed proposed.

Both kings spent the rest of the morning organizing classes and spaces, making sure everything had its own class. "Alright, now we need to send letters to some other countries, see if they can send some teachers" Caspian said. "I think we should ask Peter and the girls if they have any suggestions for more classes, just in case" Ed said, knowing Lucy had an idea or two.

Lucy was enjoying the sun in one of the gardens, reading a nice book while munching on a bright red apple she had just picked from one of the trees around her. Zerind had just sent a letter to his parents, and saw her sitting on the grass. He smiled and went to meet her. As he got close he noticed the apple she was eating and followed it to her lips as she took a bite. _Those lips had travelled over his neck and shoulders, teasing him in the most torturous of ways, finding his most weak spots, until finally meeting his on a passionate clash._ Another flashback. He stopped dread in his tracks. "Zed? Are you ok?" Lucy said, noticing him some distance away. He shook and nodded. "I'm sorry a bad thought crossed my mind" he answered. Lucy put her book and apple to the side and stood, shortening the distance between them. "It's such a wonderful day, you shouldn't think of things that could make you sad" she said, caressing his cheek. He ignored the electric bolt he felt when her palm touched his skin and smiled, taking her hand in his and kissing it. "You are enough to make me forget anything", _even what it's left of any my decency and self restraint_, he added mentally after he spoke.

Later that day, Susan and Maram were sitting under a nice sunny spot in the tearoom, fabrics laying all around them. They had taken over the project of making some plushies for the royal children. "Have you noticed how Lucy seems to prefer more mature dresses right now?" asked Maram. "I do, I must say it's good to see her like that, wanting to use more jewellery, to look even more beautiful, and I guess Zerind is noticing all, I think that even a little bit too much" Susan said, chuckling. "Oh, the poor thing, he is so chivalrous and respectful that he doesn't know how to react, and Lucy is teasing him a bit, I noticed" Maram commented, laughing openly at the discomfort of the prince. "Poor him, Lucy is going to drive him insane one of these days" said Susan, joining Maram in a merry laugh. "Oh, but Zerind is not the only one, at Ed's birthday I saw many young men watching at our Lucy" Maram commented. "Ah dear don't you repeat that in front of Peter, he will have them all cut in half" Susan said, her sentence finishing with a big throaty laugh. "I wouldn't do that to Lucy, a little more overprotectiveness and he'll be having her dressed as old women in Calormen, all covered from head to toe, only eyes flashing" said Maram. "I don't think either Caspian or Ed would have let something like that happen, they seem to actually like Lucy's new style" Susan said. "That is because they love Peter's face when he sees her like that, you can see all shades of feelings across his face. Both have the same goal in life, tease and make Peter feel as miserable as he can be, my poor husband, he is an easy bait for them, he has such a kind heart" Maram said, sighing and smiling. "He is, he truly cares for everyone in this family, so do Caspian and Ed, but well Peter is famous for overreacting with these things" said Susan. "But well, we are all here to keep Peter from Lu's personal business" Maram said, looking at her sister. "Definitely, if only he heard us he would call us little traitors" Susan commented, earning a snort from the other queen. "For sure, but he loves us too much for actually meaning it" the brave queen said. Soon gossip found its way into the queens' talk and they spent hours talking animatedly.

Edmund was extended on the grass, watching the sky, Lia was taking a nap, and their adorable twins were with her, all three sleeping soundly. He was bored, and even that was an understatement. He had nothing to do, not a book to read, not any official papers to look at, not a single school matter to solve, nothing. Not even Peter was available to be teased, he was probably sparring with Caspian somewhere. And so he decided to lay there, watching the sky, waiting for something to occur to him. His mind drifted towards Lucy, who he supposed was around with Zerind. He had noticed how the poor guy seemed to be struggling with something on a daily basis. And then again, those dresses Lucy was wearing lately had to be catching his attention. He felt a slight tingle of brotherhood go off inside him, but he ignored it, he was no Peter. He was content that his little sister had found someone she loved and loved her back, and he liked Zerind, the boy was very well mannered and extremely serene, he had a good head over his shoulders. Oh but he knew his sister, and he was proud to say that she had some of his wickedness, a firm proof that they were siblings. He had noticed how she acted around the boy and he had all the right to be uncomfortable. Ah Lucy, she was losing that sweet naiveté and becoming quite flirty. He chuckled softly, he couldn't bring himself to feel angry at this behaviour, as it was most likely that she learnt that shameless flirtation from him.

He heard some soft muffled sounds next to him and looked to his side, finding a pair or blue eyes staring at him. "Hello Orion!, How's life treating you today?" he asked, moving to support himself on one elbow. "Ello Emun" Orion greeted back, causing the king to smile. "Do you want to play with me?" Ed asked. Orion nodded, and sat next to him, waiting for his uncle to do something. Edmund moved again and took two little sticks that were laying close. He gave one to Orion and held the other, moving it against the boy's on a constant pace, both sticks crossing and touching eachother. Orion soon understood the pace and moved his stick to meet Ed's, giggling as they did so. Little by little, Edmund changed the movement, the sticks becoming miniature imaginary swords. He smiled as his nephew seemed to like the game and soon he twisted his arm touching the boy's chest softly. "Touché little mate, you lost" he said. Orion looked at his stick and fiddled with it, the cutest of pouts appearing on his lips. "Amazing! Peter pouts exactly the same way when he loses! Caspian will love this!" Ed said, bright with wicked joy. Orion looked up to him, his pout more pronounced, his eyes irradiating sadness. "Oh don't be sad! You did it quite amazingly, little warrior! Practice some more and in a couple of years I'm sure it will be your daddy who will be pouting! I'm sure you'll defeat him" Ed said, his heart aching at his nephew's pain, and took the little prince in his arms, tickling him. Orion soon forgot about his first defeat ever as Ed let him stab him with his stick, moaning and yelling overdramatically each time, Orion laughing at the top of his lungs. "Ok enough, it's starting to hurt" he said after some minutes, taking the stick from the boy's hand. Orion looked at him and moved closer, caressing the spot where the stick touched. "Thanks mate, it feels much better" Edmund said, deeply moved by this action and bent to kiss Orion's little head. "Oh there you are! The nanny has been looking for you little mister!" came Peter's voice from the distance. "Papa!" Orion yelled and clapped his hands. "What were you two doing" the older king said, taking his excited son in his arms. "We were duelling" Edmund answered. "Really? Did you give uncle Ed a run for his money?" Peter asked to his son. "Of course not, but I can tell you he will kick your ass when he gets older, he learnt the moves quite fast" Edmund said, smiling at the proud look in Peter's face. "Why is Peter wearing such a proud look?" asked an accented voice close to them. "Capian" Orion said, pointing at his uncle. "Orion here just had his first duel" Ed said, a spark of wickedness crossing his eyes, which was not ignored by Caspian. "Oh well, I hope this little man is better than Peter here, as I just beat him for the third time today" Caspian said. "You were using two swords! How can I possibly compete with you in such a disadvantage!" Peter whined, looking like a kid. The other two kings laughed at him. "Come on, son, at least you like me" Peter said walking back to the castle, leaving the guffawing kings rolling in the grass, biting back the urge to stick his tongue at them.

Zerind was in the apple orchards, taking a nap on the fresh grass, the evening starting to cool down as night was getting closer. It was the perfect temperature for him, not cold, but certainly refreshing after the scorching sun of summer. His body was relaxed and he let a content sigh, feeling peaceful. His day had been plagued by the indecent memories from his dream, drilling into his head in the most inappropriate moments. But now he was calm, and he was starting to drift into a light sleep when he felt something crawling up from his legs. He didn't open his eyes, supposing it to be an insect, but he then noticed it felt like fabric. He opened his eyes immediately, raising a little from the ground and found a pair of ocean blue ones staring back at him, less than two inches apart. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up" Lucy said. Zerind stood there in shock, his body petrified. She was practically pressed onto him, the fabrics of hers and his clothes not being enough to feel her warmth over his skin. And to make matters worse, she had decided to wear a summer dress, this particular one having a rather low cut. Images started flowing in front of his eyes. _Every nerve of his body seemed alive, sending millions of different sensations towards his brain. He could see the desirous spark in her now deep, almost navy blue eyes. And he gave in to it, forgetting everything around them, granting each of her wishes._

Lucy could see how Zerind's eye colour changed from a vibrant green to a darker shade, grass green becoming an intense forest shade and then disappeared, as the boy closed his eyes and let himself fall back to the grass, his hand moving to cover his face. His blood was going past boiling point all over his body, his temperature rising at incredible speed. "Are you alright?" he heard Lucy asking. "Yes, do not worry about me" he said, his throat constricting slightly, making his voice come out broken. The queen moved aside and touched his cheek softly, her touch igniting a fierce reaction on the prince. He fought back a grunt, managing to keep it on the back of his throat. Lucy moved his hand away and looked at him, tracing his features with her eyes. she bent a little and kissed him softly, smiling when he returned the kiss. He was trying to be as tender as possible, not wanting to turn things even more heated, but Lucy had other plans. She bit his lip softly, making him take a sharp intake of air, and then deepening the kiss by pressing her head forward. His senses blurred, his thoughts were errant and incoherent. His arm sneaked around her waist and in a swift move, he turned them over, supporting himself in one arm, the kiss remaining uninterrupted. Her hands sneaked under his shirt and started crawling over to his chest, making him groan into the kiss. A fresh wind blew over them, calming the bubbling volcano that seemed to be trapped inside him. He opened his eyes and separated from Lucy. "I am sorry, we should stop, someone can walk into us" he said, sitting on the grass. Both jumped as they heard a voice coming from above their heads. "Oh Lu, I finally find you, dinner is ready" Lia said from one of the windows. "Oh thanks, well be there soon" Lucy said, smiling at the other queen. "You better, Peter will soon ask where you two are, don't give him any excuse to get fuzzy" said Lia, smiling and then disappearing behind the curtain. "Come on, let's go, the last thing we need now is Peter spitting fire at us" Lucy said, taking his hand and pulling him towards the castle.

Dinner passed by in between a lively chat and they all decided to have desert on the tearoom. The air was so lively that Susan called some fauns to play some music and soon Lucy and she were moving at the compass of the music. Caspian joined his wife minutes later, twirling her around. Maram was clapping while moving softly in the sofa, a tingle of sadness present in her eyes. "What is it my love?" Peter asked, brushing his palm over her cheek softly. "It's nothing, I just miss dancing" she said. "Oh but you can, who said pregnant women can't dance?" he said, a smile playing on his lips. "Since when do elephants dance! I'm too big to move, how could you say something like that!" whimpered Maram. Edmund snickered at Peter's face in that moment. The poor king was wincing, trying to calm his weeping wife. "Love, please, doesn't cry" he pleaded, but was only responded by a loud wail. "I am faaat!" the queen said. Lia patted her back rubbing soft circles on it. "Come on dear, let's go have a talk" she said, leading the queen through the door before sending a meaningful look towards Peter. "Mood swing 1, Peter 0" Ed commented, a cushion hurling towards him few seconds after.

Peter moved to the balcony, a little someone following him. "Papa" said a little voice coming from his legs. "Hello little knight" Peter said in a sad tone. Orion stretched his arms towards him. Soon he was eye level with his dad and rounded his neck with his arms, his little head resting on the king's shoulder. "Lop you papa" the boy said, and Peter's sadness vanished magically at those sweet words.

Lucy and Zerind were dancing, a little apart from the rest. Lucy was teaching him the dance, as it was a narnian melody. "You're learning fast" Lucy said, smiling at his expertise. "I have an excellent teacher" he said, flashing a smile at her that threatened the firmness of her knees. The dance ended with a sharp note and Zerind got a firm grasp on Lucy's waist, pushing her backwards. Bad idea. The low cut of her dress revealed a bit more of her skin, his eyes inches away. _His had was holding her in place, lifting her from the plush mattress, his lips savouring the delicate skin of her neck, feeling the vibration of her moans under his kisses._ Zerind opened his eyes fully and stepped back, almost making Lucy fall on the process. Caspian and Edmund, being as observant as they were, caught the frustrated look on the prince's face, identical smirks creeping to their lips. The fauns started playing another tune and Lucy pulled Zerind into yet another dance, the boy following absently, shock taking its time to wash away from his features.

Susan grew tired and sat next to Ed who was reading over some of the day's mail. "Anything interesting?" she asked. "Not really, just announcements, nothing concerning us" he answered, putting the stack of papers away. "How are you Ed? it's been a long time since we last talked" the queen said. "I am alright, living each day in peace and happiness" Ed answered. "I'm so proud of you" Susan said after some minutes of silence. Ed arched his eyebrows and waited for her to continue. "You became such a grown man. you are an excellent father, caring for your son and daughter, and not neglecting Lia or any of us, you've changed so much since the last time we were here" she said softly. Edmund's smile stiffened a little. "Those were different times, I was just a boy" he said. "And what I did only proved the ice cold heart I had, as much as hers was" he said. Susan smiled, knowing who he was referring to, and ruffled his hair. "You learnt how to be a better person with that, never forget. We should never dwell on what we did or felt, as we always learn something from it later" the queen said wisely. "Have you?" the young king asked. "Yes, that time we spent in England was a test of my faith. I even tried to convince myself that we were never going to come back, but we were summoned back, as if to prove me wrong, as if to tell me how weak I was to let myself think this had been just a dream. If I had lost faith completely, I would have stayed in that station and never met Caspian, and probably never found true love" Susan said, her eyes locked on an opposite wall, but not really looking at it, images of the past passing in front of her eyes. Ed caressed her arm and she looked back at him, smiling. "If I didn't feel any of those things I wouldn't be here now, feeling all the happiness I feel now. What you did can't be erased and even if it's not as important as the present, it's part of you, and makes you who you are now" said Susan softly, caressing the top of his head. "You speak so wisely" he said, making her chuckle. "I have two very wise brothers who have taught me valuable lessons. Peter for instance, has taught me how not to irritate Lucy" she said laughing. "I think we all have learnt that, even though his attacks of overprotection towards her are a true spectacle to be seen" Edmund agreed. "Don't be wicked, leave him alone." Susan said. "I don't plot against him, he falls into these situations all by himself. I don't know how he does it, but he's got the most perfect timing, is as if he was attracted to them by and incredible force" Ed explained, making Susan giggle. "Anyway, I just wanted you to know how proud I am of you and how much I love you, little brother" she said. "I love you too, big sister" he responded, placing a delicate kiss on the back of her hand.

Zerind was in his room, getting ready to go to sleep, when he noticed a light silk robe laying in a little sofa in his room. His nostrils were invaded by a flowery aroma as soon as he picked the garment up. He shook his head and turned on his heel, crossing his room towards Lucy's.

Lucy was coming out of her bathroom when she heard a light knock on her door. she opened, wondering who could be at this hour. "Sorry if I awoke you.. you...um... forgot this in my... my room" Zerind stammered. Lucy was in her thin nightdress, the fabric holding her figure temptingly. "Thanks, I was looking for it" she said, taking the robe from his hand, her fingers brushing against his. In a rapid (and possessed, as he considered later) movement, he shortened the distance between them, his hands on her back, pressing her against him. He leaned in softly, brushing his lips on hers. She responded onto the kiss, a warmth that had nothing to do with the summer night enveloping both of them. She nipped on his lip softly. _He felt how she nipped on his lip harshly, not caring if she left a mark on it. Her kiss was desperate, showing her need of him, to which he didn't put any resistance._ He separated suddenly, his forehead resting on hers. "It's late, I'm sorry for keeping you, goodnight Lucy" he said, kissing her hand before returning to his room. "Dream of me" she said as he reached his door. "You, my queen, roam my dreams every night" he said, looking over his shoulder to give her a smile. _And you don't know how this last dream is haunting me_, he added.

A couple of weeks later, Caspian was sitting on his study, a piece of parchment in his hands.

_Dear Caspian,_

_The news of King Rashid being in Narnia has reached me. How relieving! To know that my dear friend is under your care takes a deep weight from my heart. But now another worry haunts me, Amir. It's because of the constant threat that he means, that I have armed my frontier, and I recommend you to do the same, only the gods know what he is planning in that twisted mind of his. I have some spies placed all around the palace in Taasban, ready to send the alert whenever they know something. Shamefully, it's all I can do and the impotence is killing me. I want nothing more than go and bring that insolent back to the prison with my own hands, but I cant. I can only pray for a war not to occur. _

_Please keep me informed of King Rashid's health._

_My best wishes, _

_Keerthinath_

_PS: I will be paying you a visit soon, on the occasion of bringing my children to your school. _

Caspian put the letter aside. He definitely didn't want to think on that topic again. He wasn't sure of how long he would resist having to lie to Rashid about the welfare of his country, but he had just started to show any progress. The Professor and Trufflehunter had been working long hours in the search of a more efficient medicine, something that would heal him faster, with almost no results.

Lucy entered the room. He jumped slightly when he saw her in front of him, looking concerned; he didn't even hear her enter. "Did anything happen?" she said, noticing the unfolded letter on the desk. "I am fine, I was just thinking, that's all" he said, rubbing his temples. "Are you going to tell me?" she asked. "I'm forced, now that you ask" he answered, a playful smile appearing on his lips. "I know" she added sweetly. "I was just thinking if there really exists any medicine that can help King Rashid to get better faster" he said. Lucy looked at him, and moved to sit on his lap, her finger tapping her chin. After some minutes of deep thinking, she turned excitedly to face him. "My cordial! We can put some drops in his drinking water, I'm sure it will help" she said, bolting towards the door. He smiled, Lucy's optimism was capable of raising anybody's spirits.

In the days that followed, the king's heath gave a significant progress, the magical properties of the cordial working wonders.

August started brilliantly, the weather becoming warmer, the sun covering every surface with an orange tinge. Cair Paravel was sparkling under the sunrays and the stained glasses tinkled gracefully, creating the most beautiful shades in the floors.

Caspian was walking down one of the corridors, having just finished a meeting with the teachers, who had just arrived from all the different countries. Ed had remained with them, assigning each a subject and then leading them to the school building.

The oldest king was heading towards the princes' room, impatient to spend some time with his son. "Your Majesty" said the nanny bowing as he entered. "Good morning, where is my son?" he asked, looking around for his little mini version. "Queen Susan took him with her to the town" the nanny answered. "Capian!" he heard a little voice behind him and saw Orion standing on his crib, holding the railing for support with one hand, the other stretched towards him. "Hi Orion!" he said, and picked the infant up, and said goodbye to the nanny. "Had a nice nappy?" he asked. "'es" Orion responded. "Oh very good, so what do you want to do now?" Caspian asked again, walking towards the garden. Orion looked at him enquiringly, and the king knew he had no idea what to answer. "Ok I think I have an idea" he said. And he changed his course, going to a little store room where they kept some paint and paintbrushes. He took some of the pots of paint and some parchment and headed to the garden. He placed Orion on the floor and sat cross-legged in front of him, extending a big roll of parchment in between them.

"Look, you take one of these" he said, showing a paintbrush to the prince. "And you put it here, in the paint, and then colour the parchment" he showed, following his own instructions. The prince watched attentively to every move. When it was his turn, he repeated the action quite well, except that instead of painting the parchment, he decided to try with his hand. Caspian laughed at this, and took his hand delicately, pressing it over the parchment, leaving his lovely handprint on it. Orion squealed and clapped, both his hands in a vibrant shade of yellow now. The prince loved the idea of having paint in his hands and moved towards the paint pot, immersing his whole hand on the paint. "Ok, careful there, the paint has to go on the parch—" he started but Orion had advanced towards him, and pressed his now violet hand in his shirt. Caspian looked down at the new decoration in his light blue shirt and sighed. This moment of distraction on his side was enough for Orion to trot back to another paint pot and this time get half his arm covered in paint. "Mummy is going to kill me if you stain your clothes, little artist" Caspian said softly. Orion was far too interested this new game to listen, and soon he cleaned his colourful hand in his shirt and trousers. He took the lonely paintbrush that was lying on the parchment and played with it, giggling as he passed it through his cheek, the sows tickling him, leaving a yellow mark on it. The ocean eyed prince forgot about it soon, stepping again towards more paint, stopped by Caspian. "No more, Orion" he said, but the prince managed to touch a paint pot, bright red paint touching his hand. "Alright, come on, we need to clean you up" Caspian said, turning the prince in his hold, stopping in mid air when a wet hand touched his cheek. "Oh you just didn't do that" he said, looking at his nephew. Orion just giggled and smeared the paint even further on the king's face. Caspian sat the boy on the floor again and dipped his finger on a bright green paint, tapping his little nose with it.

Lunch time arrived and Maram went looking for her brother and son, being told by the nanny they were together. She arrived to the garden and gave a surprised sigh. There in the middle of the grass stood both king and prince, looking like a rainbow. They had paint all over, hair, clothes, face, everywhere. "What is all this?" she asked, walking towards them. They looked up to her. "Mama!" Orion yelled excitedly and clapped, showing his few teeth in a smile. "We were painting, we tried actually" Caspian said. "Well, you look like art pieces. Should we frame your clothes? I bet they would look wonderfully in the tearoom" Maram said, smiling. "Maybe another day" Caspian said looking at the state of his clothes. "I think you both need a bath" Maram said. "As much as I love my son having blue hair, I think Peter would have a fit, and I can bet Ed would have an uncontrollable fit of laughter if he sees that stylish streak of green on your hair, brother". Caspian arched his eyebrows and picked the colourful prince up, heading straight over to the castle, asking a maid to pick up the mess in the garden on his way.

Ed was descending the stairs, heading to the kitchen, wondering if lunch was ready. He turned a corner and exploded in laughter a second later, having seen Caspian. "I know I look hideous, thanks for pointing it out" he said, sarcastically. Ed was having difficulties breathing, his laughter echoing all over. He fell to the floor and continued to laugh, Caspian arching a perfectly shaped and orange eyebrow, which of course only got Ed to guffaw even more. "Fine, stay there, we need a bath" the king said and continued his way.

By the time prince and king joined the others on the table, the rest of the monarchy had been told of the story, Ed still snorting from time to time. The just king couldn't help but snort into his orange juice as Caspian appeared, memories flowing back to him. "I would have paid to see you covered in paint" Peter commented. "Too bad, it's not happening again anytime soon" Caspian answered. "I loooved your..... haiiir! Green.... it's definitely.... your colour" Ed said in between laughs. "Thank you" Caspian said, not bothered in the slightest.

The afternoon was pleasant and warm, there was a light breeze moving the leaves in the trees, refreshing the air a tiny little bit. Edmund was sitting on the grass, his sweet daughter looking up at him, her baby eyes running over the details in his shirt. "Daddy is handsome, right?" he asked, faking conceitedness. Astrid just gurgled something and he took that as an agreement, bringing her into a hug. His heart twisted and melted with love as the little girl sighed, snuggling into his shirt and yawned. "Want to take a nappy? I think it's a good idea" he said, falling back slowly until he was resting on the grass. They were half under a tree, sun warming Ed's legs, reaching a little past his waist. He held Astrid securely with an arm, and the other covered his eyes.

Lia was reached the small garden, James looking around curiously in her arms. "It's time for your nappy" she said. As soon as she reached the place where Ed was laying, she smiled, the picture being terribly tender. Astrid was curled in Ed's chest, sleeping soundly, being raised evenly by his sleepy breathing. Still smiling she went back inside and grabbed a small cotton cover, leaving James with the nanny for some minutes. She returned to the garden and placed the cover over Astrid, Ed's upper body getting under the cover too. It would have been cruel to wake them up and breaking such a wonderful picture so she left them there, the great apple tree looking over them.

Orion was sleeping soundly when Peter entered the room. Lia was tending James, preparing him to his afternoon nap. "Hi Lia" he said. "Hi Peter" she answered softly. "Did Orion fall sleep long ago?" he asked. "just a few minutes ago, he wanted to continue playing, but then I had to convince him it was nappy time, when I noticed he was fighting to keep his eyelids from dropping" she said with a smile. "Oh right, so he won't wake up anytime soon" Peter said, sounding disappointed. "In an hour or two maybe" Lia answered. "Ok, never mind, thanks" Peter said, exiting the room.

The magnificent king walked over the castle, looking for things to occupy himself. He wanted to play something with Orion, but the little prince needed his sleep. He was walking through one of the corridors leading to the gardens when he saw a little figure walking alone near the trees. He run over to it, recognizing who it was. "Cas! You managed to lose your nanny again, didn't you?" asked Peter, lifting the boy in his arms. "Pete" the boy said, hugging him. Peter smiled. "Do you want to play with me?" the king asked. Cas nodded and giggled, excited about the idea. Peter had no idea what he could do in there, specially with Cas. He spotted a little piece of wet soil ahead of them and had an idea. "Ok I'm going to teach you how to do mud pies" he said. Both sat in the grass bordering the muddy puddle and Peter lifted both his and Cas' sleeves. He took a good quantity of mud in his hands and shaped it, showing Cas how to do it. "Now it's your turn" Peter said, putting some mud on Cas' hands. The prince examined the substance in his hands for a while, clearly interested, then patted it slowly. "Now you have to shape it" Peter said, but Cas had better plans. In a surprisingly calculated motion, he managed to throw a good quantity of mud towards Peter's face, the rest falling over his little brown trousers with a splat. Peter wiped his face and smiled, he couldn't blame Cas, he was just a little kid having fun. Cas stood up and, walking on the mud (much to Peter's dismay), approached his uncle. "Pete" he said, his little hands covered in mud touching the entire king's face. Peter laughed and tickled him, the little boy squirming and falling on the mud, staining his clothes. "Ah, that was bad" Peter said, standing up to pick the muddy baby. He had to get into the mud too, and as he was raising the boy, he slipped, falling backwards, hitting the floor with a loud grunt. Cas merely giggled, unaffected as Peter's body protected him from any harm. "What have you doooone to my son!!" came an exasperated yell. Susan ran over. "Su, it wasn't on purpose" Peter said, his voice throaty and full of pain. Susan saw his position and changed her mood immediately. "Peter, you alright?" she asked, bending over to see his face. "Yes I just fell" he answered, grunting as he tried to move. "Peter, you need help, I'm going to call the boys" Susan said and Peter tried to stop her, but another bolt of pain made him stop. Ed and Caspian appeared in the garden and Peter could see them snickering under their breaths. Ed took a good look at Peter and choked on a laugh as he noticed his muddy face. "I'm loving the tan" he said, breaking into a loud snort, Caspian shaking softly with laughter on his side. Susan took Cas in her arms, his cute little hands smearing some mud on her face as he caressed her cheek. "Thank you dear, I heard mud is good for the skin, but you, little mister, need a bath urgently" she said, marching back to the castle, glaring at the snickering kings.

Caspian and Ed lifted Peter, who groaned loudly. "Trust you to slip on mud" Caspian said, placing one of his brother's arms over his shoulders. "I have some good memories on that matter" Edmund said, his smirk growing bigger. "Shut up Ed" Peter groaned, walking slowly.

Another week passed and carriages started arriving intermittently, porting the flags from many different countries. A lot of monarchs and lords had decided to travel to Narnia to leave their children in the school.

Caspian, Peter and Ed were running around the castle several times per day, having to organize all the people as well as possible in the castle and in the little inns in the village. This of course, wasn't all, as most of the kings wanted to have meetings with them, willing to talk about treaties and deals. Caspian decided it was better to hear them all at the same time, and so he was now sitting in the main seat of a large table, monarchs sitting at his sides.

"King Caspian" spoke King Pyotr, his ice blue eyes warm towards him. "I hearrrd King Rrrashid is here, I must say I'm verry pleased to know that he is out of any dangerrr" the king said. "Thank you, my friend, it was the only thing I could do to help" Caspian answered. "Yes its true, but his son, Amir, we should remain cautious and attentive, he is dangerous and all of us are in danger" said King Gaetan. "I am most afraid of his plans towards Narnia, after all, we know very well he holds a grudge against you for having opposed him in the past" King Cedric said. "I am most willing to lend you half of my army for protection, just ask me and they will be here" king Makis said. "I thank you for your concern and for you help, but for now I don't want to give any step forward, our plan is to let him make the first move" Caspian said, and by the look in his eyes, the other kings could do nothing but remain silent. "i think is wise for us to have a plan, in case an emergency breaks out, even us, the ones that have no borders with Calormen, as we can be of some help" King Haagen said. "I agree, we can cooperate with soldiers and weapons, one army, as big as the calormene one can be, won't be anything compared to all ours together" King Aurek reasoned. "Gentlemen, please, we are not planning a war. until we know the intentions of Calormen, there is nothing we can do other than prepare ourselves and our armies for any eventuality" Cseke said.

There was a knock on the door, and a very pregnant Maram entered. "My apologies, Your Highnesses, I just came to say a quick word to my brother" she said, curtsying with her head. "My Queen, your apologies are more than accepted" Emperor Keerthinath said. She smiled at him and whispered something to Caspian. A question stopped her from exiting the room. "Your Majesty, what do you consider is the best to be done with the threat Calormen represents to us" King Makis. Maram turned and smiled at him. "I don't see how Amir can be a threat to you, My king" she said, her telmarine cunningness being brought out in her dark eyes. "I worry for Narnia" the king answered. "Don't, if Amir steps in narnian territory, he'll be received by steel" she said, taking the chair Caspian had just offered. "Don't you agree that we have to conceive a strategy, just in case of emergency?" Haagen asked. "I do, the idea of joining forces is good, as our armies together would be quite intimidating, and no general in his right mind would dare to step forward to it" she said. "We should close the borders, put a soldier in every metre of our borders" Keerthinath said. "No, that would show our intentions to Amir, it's too risky and those soldiers become an easy target. I was thinking on something bigger, and yet not able to catch the attention" she said. The men in the room looked attentively to her, and Caspian smiled. His sister was an excellent strategist. "Vigilance towers, not tall enough to surpass the trees, but enough to be seen in a small distance, I believe a kilometre would suffice. A small army of archers could be on top, while the base can hold some soldiers. In the centre of the tower we could have a torch to be lit in case of invasion, and who will alert the others around to make the same. We could position griffins in strategical points to fly by and bring the news to us here in Cair Paravel, to Kapij, Durlar, Anvard and Istra, the capitals of the five bordering countries" she said, the men looking at her in awe. "My, my, I don't think we would have reached a better idea" Gaetan said, patting the queen's hand. "I think I speak in the name of all the other countries when I say we want to cooperate" King Aurek said. "And your help will be greatly considered. I was thinking to take a quarter of each of the armies and have them divided by the number of towers, the other three quarters divided into the five countries" Maram continued.

"Your plan is without a doubt excellent, but from the five countries, I believe Archeland and Krasjhali are the less interesting to Amir, and his mind is set not in conquering, but revenging. I say the armies should be divided into the three other countries" King Gaetan said, and Keerthinath agreed with him. "Amir knows I have my borders controlled, and I represent no threat to him, as all he knows I did, was send my doctors to tend his father. I agree with King Gaetan, he won't attack us"

Caspian was looking at his sister, as she analyzed the new information, and he could almost see her brain working on a new arrangement for her plan. "I guess we should build the towers, and then wait for any news from the calormenes before planning any war" King Cseke said, his calm voice hiding his slight annoyance, but Caspian knew him too well, and his eyes betrayed him, advertence swirling intensely on them. "Please, you shouldn't be working yourself up like this, sister, it's not good for you or for your baby" Caspian said to Maram, who looked at him for a moment, chocolate gazing into chocolate, and she saw the concern in them. "Lunch is going to be ready in a few moments, please don't be late" she said, accepting the help of Emperor Keerthinath to stand up. "We should close this topic here, I would rather move to more pleasant topics" Caspian said, his voice firm, his words subtly imposing.

That afternoon, Lucy and Zerind were on the opposite side of the castle, in one of the inner gardens. In the middle of the wide space of grass stood a tall and delicate marble fountain, and both prince and queen where sitting there talking. "Are you happy to start school soon?" Lucy asked. "I am, yes, but I'm quite sad too, as I wont have as much time to be with you" he said, taking her hand in his. "Oh don't worry, ill visit the school continuously, and I'll make sure to be there in your recesses" she said. "Well at least we won't start classes till September, not seriously at least, these weeks are just for organization, or so King Edmund said" the prince said. Lucy smiled and stared at their reflection on the water. She dipped her hand in the cool water and smiling deviously, splashed Zerind. "Hey! what was that for?" he asked. "For nothing" she said, splashing him again. Zerind did the same and both started a wet war, their upper bodies soon getting drenched. "Lucy, what are you doing?" came a deep voice on their side, and Edmund approached them slowly. "Playing" Lucy responded pointing the obvious. "Peter would have an attack if he sees you like that, you know how he acts around those new dresses of yours, and this one is wet" Ed said. Lucy looked at her dress and smiled, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. "Go get a warm bath, and try to avoid Peter on your way" he recommended. Lucy nodded and went inside, leaving both boys alone. "Keep going like that Zerind, you've proven yourself worthy of my sister" Edmund said, clapping the prince's shoulder. "Thanks Your Majesty, but what are you referring to?" Zerind asked. "Come on, you are a teenager, its normal to feel some lust, specially with Lucy being a little evil teaser, I've seen her. it takes quite a huge self control to stop acting, if you get what I'm saying. You're a good man" Ed said. Zerind was out of words, was his inner struggle as easy to see? "Don't worry, it's not very noticeable" the king spoke again, reading the boy's mind. "If you accept an advice, don't let her play around with you too much, you will end up exploding" Ed added, smirking and then left a very dumbfounded Zerind behind. Ah, if the king knew how his dreams were becoming more and more haunting by each passing day, how his senses were eager to get more from her, but he couldn't, King Edmund had just put his trust on him, and he was honoured for this. no, he had to be strong and try to remain as unaffected as possible with her tempting teasing. _As painful as it can be_, he thought.

**AN: So well, I hoped you liked it!! I can't wait to read what you thought!! Please review!!! **

**See you soon!!**


	30. Chapter 30: Cries in the Forest

**Hello!!! I managed to update quite fast!!! There are sooo many things happening in this chapter!! I hope you enjoy them!!**

**My dearest Star, you inspired me for many many scenes, and I truly hope you like this chapter!!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 30: Cries in the Forest

The next morning was quite tiring for Caspian, as he was locked in a room with the monarchs again, this time talking about trades and treaties. He thanked the heavens when a maid announced lunch was ready, as he would finally see his family.

CAS and Orion were sitting in their high chairs, making a mess with their pureed meals, but not minding it at all. Susan was sitting next to Cas, hopelessly trying to feed him. He stood there watching her for a moment. She looked radiant as always, her hair braided soft keeping her hair from getting any pureed substance. Her rounded belly was starting to be noticed, the end of her sixth month coming closer, giving her an special shine, which to him made her even more beautiful if possible. He couldn't wait to meet his little baby and the curiosity of knowing if it was a boy or a girl was killing him.

He was pulled off his little reverie when a little voice addressed him. "Papa!" Cas said, his pureed hand hitching towards him. "Hello sunshine" the king said. Susan tried to feed the vegetable pure again to the boy, but was utterly ignored. "Cas, you have to eat" Caspian said, sitting next to Susan. The prince looked at his father and then at the spoon. "Foo" he said. "Yes, darling is food, and you have to eat it, look Orion is eating all his meal" Susan said pointing to the other prince, who was munching happily on his pure. Cas turned to see his cousin and then opened his little mouth, expecting the spoon. "Nothing better than a good example" Caspian said, smiling.

Shortly after dinner all the family members were gathered in tearoom. "Alright, there were many monarchs interested in trading with us. Dralionlir, having no borders with the sea, wants us to sell their products to the other countries, and also wants some sea products, you know fish and such, so now we have to choose what we want from them" Caspian said. "I know they have beautiful gemstones, I guess we can get a discount on that" Maram said. "And they make fine works in metal, I would like a sword or two" Ed added. Caspian wrote everything on a piece of parchment and continued. "Ok, now Emperor Keerthinath wants a variety of fruits and vegetables. "Ah! I want fabrics! I love them!" Lucy jumped. And so, Caspian listed the rest of the trades, the family asking for some products in return.

September arrived and brought autumn with it, the breezes being replaced by winds, forcing the inhabitants to wear heavier clothes. In the castle, fires started to be more frequent, the royal family deciding to spend more time in the tearoom, as it was the warmest place of the castle.

The newly founded school was having its busiest days, students running everywhere, changing from class to class to give some exams to be placed in the right years.

Zerind was sitting on a bench in the huge garden, writing in a parchment a list of classes he wanted to assist to. "Prince Zerind" said a male voice in front of him. he raised his gaze from his notes to look at the person encountering a familiar face. "Ameril! How good to see you again!" he said extending his hand towards the boy. The Archelander shook it and curtsied. "It's good to see Your Majesty too" he said. "Oh come on, drop it, we are friends" Zerind said. "Alright, I was just trying to be polite" said Ameril, dropping next to the prince on the bench. "Listing your classes?" he asked. "Yes, there are so many that sound very interesting, but I don't think I'll have time to assist to all of them" Zerind said. "Make sure we are together in some, I would hate to be left alone" the Archelander said. "What about Katine, is she here?" Zerind asked. "Yes, she is, we are sharing some classes" Ameril responded with a sigh. Zerind smiled and wrote the last class he was interested in. "So what do we do now?" he asked. "I finished all my exams, I hope not to see another in a good time, I'm exhausted!" Ameril said. "Let's take a look around" Zerind proposed. "I've seen the princes of Noubouriet around, and I guess my cousin is around here somewhere" Ameril said. Both boys walked towards the school building Zerind recognizing someone on the way. "Prince Karunesh" he said. "Oh Prince Zerind, Lord Ameril, I'm pleased to see you" the boy said. "You're a lord?" Zerind asked to Ameril. "Not officially" Ameril said, making a dismissing gesture with his hand. The three boys were soon found by some other monarchs, their group expanding some more. "This thing is a maze! I swear ill need a map to go to the bathroom and return safely" said Krzysztof, Katine's brother. The boys laughed and talked for a long while, all making acquaintances with eachother quite fast.

Close to them, the girls were discussing between themselves, throwing the group some glances from time to time. "Oh isn't Prince Nikolai a dream?" one of the girls said. "He's cute, but I prefer Prince Ulrik, those eyes of him have me enchanted" commented another girl. "Did you see Prince Karunesh's eyes? They are soo exquisitely green! I think I would faint if he looks at me" said a third girl. "Hey, that is my brother you're talking about" said Princess Shandhya, looking pointedly at the girl. "Oh, then you can introduce him to us!" yelled the girls. "I would like to meet Prince Zerind, I couldn't stop thinking of him since I saw him this morning, he is just to die for" a duchess said. "I heard he is going serious with Queen Lucy, so you better leave him alone, Milena" said Princess Ishani. The duchess just rolled her eyes. "Lord Ameril doesn't look bad either" someone else said. Katine tensed on the bench she was sitting. Ishani, who was sitting next to her, felt her sudden change. "Girls, Ameril is taken" she said. They all turned to see Katine, who hugged her belly. "Oh it's true then, you are pregnant with his child" sneered some lady in the group. "Leave her alone" said Shandhya, holding Katine's hand, sensing things were about to get nasty. "But that is so unfair to him, take his youth away like that" the same girl spoke again. "None of your business" Ishani said warningly. "Prince Padhraig is quite a sight too, don't you think?" Shandhya said, diverting the attention to the boys again. "Oh he is! Oh lord, he is so sexy when he messes with his hair!" squealed a girl. Katine looked at her friend and smiled, thanking her for ending the uncomfortable moment.

"Say, isn't Shandhya a beautiful girl" commented Nikolai, his gaze following the princess' movements. The rest of the boys howled and whistled. "Nik is in loooooveee!" yelled Ulrik. "Oh shut it! I just think she's beautiful" the boy said, his face bright red. "I wouldn't mind having you as my brother in law, but you have to know that I'm a very jealous brother" Karunesh said, patting the boy on the back. "Leave him, his face is already smoking" Ameril intervened. "Ohooo, but says the future father of the group! Lucky man you, Katine is really cute" Andrein commented, only to be smacked in the head by Mikolaj. "More respect to my sister" he said. "I said nothing wrong!" the boy commented, rubbing the spot on his head. "And you Zed, how's it going with Queen Lucy?" asked Krzysztof, smirking. "Woooah! I didn't know thaaat!" Karunesh said seeming really surprised. "Honestly, where do you live? Almost everybody knew they are together" commented Padhraig. "Um... it's all...um.. fine" he said. Another round of howling and whistling happened, the poor Zharolum prince feeling the heat raise to his face. "Oh so you haven't.. you know..." said Ulrik, rolling his hand forwards as if suggesting something. Zerind looked at him in shock and felt as if all the blood in his body was coursing on his face at that moment. More howling followed, bringing the poor prince almost to tears of despair. Ameril noticed this behaviour and changed the topic, the subject soon moving to speculations on the classes. "Do you think the kings are going to teach something?" Nikolai asked, sounding excited with the idea. "Probably, at least King Caspian is very eager" Zerind commented. "Lucky you to live in the palace" Ameril said. Karunesh just raised his eyebrows and smirked. "I know that face, don't start imagining more things, with Ulrik is enough!" Zerind said to him. "I said nothing" the Krasjhali prince said, still smirking, rolling his eyes. The teasing against the boy started all over again, the laughs and howls lasting for quite long. Prince Dorian soon joined the laughing group. "Hello guys, what's the reason for such a laugh?" he asked. "Zerind is drooling all over Queen Lucy, that's it" Krzysztof said. "Don't be cruel, look at him, he's about to go and throw himself off a cliff, be nice" Dorian said, noticing the clear misery of the teen. "Like if you've never been in love, Prince Dorian" Karunesh said. "Oh he has! He was all over a girl the other day when he visited Koperskai" Ameril said. "You didn't see a thing, don't make me tell all the humiliating stories I know about you, detail by detail, remember I saw you grew up" Dorian said calmly. "What girl? I don't remember any girl" Ameril said, putting an innocent face. "Perfect, then nothing happened" Dorian said, the rest of the boys breaking into loud laughing.

Sometime later, Lucy was looking for Zerind in the school. She was strolling down the gardens when she spotted Katine, sitting alone in a bench. "Hello dear!" said the queen cheerfully. "Oh, Queen Lucy, good afternoon" said the princess softly. "No queen just Lucy please" she said, sitting on the bench too. "Alright, Lucy it is then" Katine said smiling. "Oh! You're showing already! How cute! can I touch?" the queen said excitedly. Katine nodded and Lucy pulled her hand on top of her rounded belly. "Oh that is soo cute! does it move yet?" Lucy asked. "No, but I guess it will happen soon, Ameril can't wait for that to happen, he's always asking me if I feel something" the princess commented softly. "I can bet, and where is he by the way" Lucy asked. "He was finishing some stuff in the school and I'm waiting for him" Katine answered. Lucy smiled at her. "Have you seen Zerind around?" she asked. "He and the boys were making a huge noise some time ago, but then they left, so I can't really know" said the princess. "Boys, they are all so noisy" said Lucy chuckling. Katine laughed along with her. In the distance they saw two figures approaching them. "Oh there they are" Katine said, smiling as Ameril got closer. "Hello Lucy" he said, bending his head a little. "Hello Ameril! How do you do?" the queen asked in her usual cheerfulness. "Very well, thank you" he answered smiling. He then turned towards Katine. "My love, please forgive me, there was a looong line of people in front of me" he said, bringing her hands to his lips. "Don't worry, Lucy was keeping me company" the princess said. Zerind coughed a little. "Lucy, we better go back to the castle, it's getting late" he said. They both bid goodbye to the other couple and marched back to Cair.

"You know? The girls voted Nikolai, Karunesh and me as the most handsome guys in our year" Zerind said. "I'm sorry but you're taken, they should find someone else" Lucy said, trying to sound not interested. Zerind laughed, as he could see her jealousness bubbling in her face. "Don't be jealous, you know I have eyes only for you, my queen" he said, stopping and pulling her to his chest. "I'm not jealous" she said, pretending to be indifferent. Zerind lifted one brow at her, his green eyes looking disbelievingly into her's. "Ok fine, im a little jealous, but is only because i dont want those girls looking at you" she said, looking down at her fingers playing with the buttons of his coat. "Silly, they can look all they want, cause im never going to look back and i love you, just you" he said, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. Lucy smiled and he leaned in, placing a delicate kiss on her lips. "You are cold, lets hurry so we can have a nice warm tea" he said, and both restarted their trip back home.

A couple more weeks passed, the school finally gaining some organization, students and teachers getting used to the daily activities.

In Cair, the family was growing expectant, as the nurse told them Maram could be giving birth anytime soon. Their attention towards her was slightly divided by Susan feeling the first kicking in her tummy and her constant demands of weird meals. The twins, Cas and Orion were demanding some attention too, and needing to be watched all the time, as they were the most active and could end up having an accident. James and Astrid had shown the first signs of wanting to crawl, and this had their parents quite busy, cuddling them both when they failed their attempts, or lifting them up from the bed when their little arms gave up under their weight.

"Would you accompany me on a walk around the forest?" Peter asked to his wife one afternoon by the end of the month. "It's a lovely afternoon". Maram looked at him and then at the window, the orange sunrays greeting her, calling her to the outside. "All right, but we can't go too far ok?" she acceded. Peter smiled and ran to fetch her warmest coat, and soon they were marching towards the grouping of trees. They enjoyed eachother's company, engaging in some light chatting, walking without a set path, letting their feet take them around. They were so distracted that they didn't notice they got very far from Cair. "Honey, why dont we seat, im not feeling good" Maram said after a while. She had a weird feeling, something very alike a huge expectation, as if something was going to happen. "What are you feeling? I think we should head back, i think we wandered a little too much" Peter said, looking around for any signs of the castle and then turning back to face his wife noticing she was slightly pale. "Yes we should" Maram said, but when she tried to stand up a bolt of pain shot through her. "Oh my, not now!" she said, gripping Peter's shoulder. "My love, tell me what's happening!" Peter said, his voice desperate, the wince on her face not bringing him any relief. "The baby, it's coming" she said, gasping a second time as another wave of pain hit her. "Resist a little bit, we have to arrive to the castle" Peter ranted. "Peter, i can't, i dont think I'll be able to move" Maram said, her voice breaking, deep fear showing in her eyes. Peter was desperate, not being able to help the love of his life, not being able to soothe the throbbing pain she was going through. "Let's make an effort, see if we can get to the castle" he said, his voice begging. "Listen, this baby is coming, here and now!" Maram said, pulling his face to hers, her eyes fierce, managing to leave Peter without words. She gripped his shirt again, the pain increasing slowly.

"My liege?" asked a soft voice behind them. "Trufflehunter! Oh thank Aslan! We need help! Maram.. she.. the baby!" Peter said erratically. Trufflehunter nodded. "My humble home is close to here, i believe Queen Maram will be much comfortable there" he said. "I can't move, it hurts too much!" Maram said. "Alright, I'll bring help then" said the badger and disappeared in between the tall ferns. Maram managed to sit in the grass and gripped the fabric of her dress, tears streaking down her eyes with each contraction, his breath coming out in uneven pants.

After some minutes, Trufflehunter came back, bringing several bottles and herbs, other animals helping him too. "Someone needs to go and alert the castle" his soft voice said, a squirrel nodding and running away. "I brought some towels. My King, we need to start a fire, it's getting darker" the badger said. Peter nodded and looked for sticks and wood, while Trufflehunter prepared some herbs. Another pained yell echoed in the woods, calling the attention of its inhabitants. Soon the small clearing was filled with animals, all of them willing to help. A tiger approached Peter. "My liege im here at your disposition" he said in a grave voice. "Help Maram, she is the one needing help" he said. The tiger obeyed and placed himself on the queen's back, serving as a support for her. Maram thanked him, his warmth and soft fur being somehow comforting in this situation. Several bunnies and squirrels helped Peter with the wood, and soon a flaming fire was lit next to the queen. "My liege, i heard some screams" the grave voice of Glenstorm resounded. "Glenstorm we need water, loads of it" commanded Trufflehunter. "The new prince or princess is coming". The centaur gave a nod and snapped his hooves loudly and soon the rest of his sons appeared. "Alert the rest, Her Majesty needs help" he said.

Animals and more animals arrived after that, the centaurs brining as much water as they could. "We need it to be warm" Trufflehunter voiced. "I won't resist too looong!" Maram yelled, her vision blurred by the tears. A lady badger was wiping Maram's forehead with a cloth, trying to comfort her. "You and your great idea of a wail!!!!" Maram shouted at Peter. "I could have been tended by a nurse, in MY BED! But instead im in the middle of the freaking FOREST!". "My love, forgive me, how could i know" he said softly. "I dont CARE!" she said, before giving another shattering yell. "We need more light" Trufflehunter said. Another fire was set nearby in a matter of minutes. "Here you have, Your Majesty, this will diminish the pain a little" the badger said, helping Maram to drink the beverage he prepared. "You're almost there, Your Majesty, just a little more and you'll be able to push" said the female bagger, emerging from behind the skirts of Maram's dress. Maram fell back, resting against the docile tiger. "I dont think i will be able to do it" she said, breaking in a soft cry. "My love, you brought Orion to this world, i know you can do it again" Peter encouraged. Maram looked at him, her chocolate eyes glassy. "Last time i was in the castle, with Susan and the others. Im scared Peter" she said, her voice breaking. "Im here, and i won't let anything to happen to you or to our baby" Peter said, his blue eyes full of determination.

The sky grew dark, stars sprinkled in its dark, velvety surface. It had been several hours since the labour started, and Peter was getting even more nervous. "This is taking too long" he said. "It is normal, the process takes several hours, but everything is going fine, Your Highness will have his little child soon in his arms" Trufflehunter reassured. "I need to push noooow!" Maram yelled. "You're almost ready, give it some more minutes" the lady badger said. The centaurs had already organized everything, a basin with warm water already prepared next to a pile of towels, all ready to receive the new heir.

"Your majesty is ready" the lady badger said after half an hour. Peter looked at her, running to hold Maram's hand. "Sire, you'll have to do it, my paws would hurt the baby" Trufflehunter said. Peter looked at him in shock, and then looked around. "I can't do it, i dont know how..what.." he mumbled. "I will direct you, sire" the lady badger said. "My Liege will bring his heir safely into this world, there is no doubt" Glenstorm's grave voice said, trying to give some courage to his king. Peter nodded and lifted his sleeves, his eyes not leaving Maram while Trufflehunter cleaned his hands. "Now, you have to kneel here" the lady badger instructed. Peter did as told, looking at Maram. Her chocolate eyes looked at him, a mix of love, encouragement and pain vivid in her eyes. "Push with the next contraction, Your Majesty" Trufflehunter indicated, his paw placed in Maram's swollen belly. The queen needn't to be told twice as soon as she felt the familiar jolt of ripping pain inside her, she took a deep breath and pushed with all her might. "i see something!" Peter said, surprise bringing light to his ocean blue eyes. "Tell us when you see the head" the lady badger said.

Several pushes later, Maram felt weak and rested her back, falling on the tiger's furry side, a squirrel wiping her forehead. "I can't do more, im exhausted" she said, her voice feeble. "Dont give up, please, we need you!" Peter said. Another contraction hit the insides of the queen, and she pushed involuntarily, her chin resting on her chest. "i see the head! I see the head!" Peter yelled. "Very well, now we need another big push, My Queen" Trufflehunter said. The tiger behind Maram felt her tensing again, and helped her softly, pushing her forward.

"It's out!, i can see a nose!" the magnificent king yelled again, not knowing what do to. "My King, wait till you can see the neck, and hold the baby softly, pulling him out" the female badger spoke. "Maram, love, a little more, you're doing it so well" Peter said, smiling. Maram took a deep breath and pushed again, Peter following the badger's instructions and pulling the baby softly, grabbing onto its shoulders. Grabbing her knees again, Maram pushed as hard as she could, ripping the air with a yell, which was quickly followed by Peter's surprised grasp and a loud, clear baby cry. She fell back onto the soft tiger's fur smiling, new tears sprouting from her eyes. "It's here!" Peter said, only a whisper coming out from his mouth, shock washing through him like a cascade looking down and the baby in his arms. "My king we need to tide the baby up" Trufflehunter said. Peter felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up, meeting the warm gaze of Glenstorm's wife, Luria. "I'll do it, My liege, go congratulate Her Majesty" she said, taking the squirming baby from his arms. Peter didn't think twice, and launched at his wife, hugging her close, whispering thanks and loving words into her wet hair. "You were fantastic! We have a healthy baby!" he said, tears flowing down his cheeks, a big, radiant smile on his lips. "You did well too, my love, you helped me a lot too" Maram said, caressing his face softly. Trufflehunter approached the couple, the little bundle of joy wrapped in a towel. "Here, Your Highnesses" he said. Maram, extended his hands to him and took the squirming baby on the towel. "Hello little one. Oh, lord, you are so cute" the queen said, wiping her tears with her hand. "I was so shocked, i didn't even notice if we have a son or a daughter" Peter said, moving the towel a little. "It's a boy!" he said, his joyful laugh echoing all around. "We have another little prince!" Maram said, laughing along her husband. The centaurs marched close to the couple and lifted their swords to the air. "We bring our swords before the new heir of Narnia. The stars have blessed us with his birth, and we present him with our loyalty unreservedly" Glenstorm said. Peter and Maram thanked them. "Oh darling, your shirt, it's all stained" Maram commented, touching the front of Peter's shirt. "This will be a memento of this day" the king said, kissing the back of her hand. "Why did we have the great idea of sending a squirrel to look for the kings and queens, this will take ages" commented an otter, making the king and queen laugh.

"Are you sure it's around here? I dont see anything" they heard a voice. "Look there, i see a fire!!" someone else exclaimed, and they recognized Lucy's voice. Edmund being the fastest, arrived first. "They are here! Come fast" he shouted, running towards his brother. Soon, the rest of the monarchs arrived, Susan running towards Maram. "It's a boy!" Peter said as soon as they were all close enough. The clearing broke in cheers and claps, squeals coming from the three queens at the sight of the little prince. "And i helped to bring him!" he said proudly. Caspian and Ed clapped him on the back repeatedly, congratulating him. "He is so cute, Pete!" exclaimed Susan, who was holding the sleeping boy in her arms. "What's his name?" asked Lia. Peter and Maram looked at eachother. "Chronos" Peter said softly. "Oh i love it!" exclaimed Lucy. "Prince Chronos, sounds good" Caspian said. Caspian told the centaurs to bring the hammock they had brought with them, and in a matter of minutes, Maram, Chronos and the rest were on their way back home.

"Your Majesties, what happened, i woke up and the maids told me you were gone" Zerind asked as soon as they reached the main doors. "Maram gave birth, in the forest" Caspian answered. "Oh, Queen Maram, King Peter, my congratulations and the best wishes for your new baby" the prince said, bowing before them. "Oh dont be silly, Zed, come here and give me a hug" Maram said.

On the next day, the city of Cair Paravel was beaming with joy, the news of the new

heir reaching the farthest corners.

Maram was laying on her bed the next morning, still sore from giving birth. "Someone wants to visit" Peter said from the door, carrying a very curious Orion in his arms. "Oh darling, mummy has missed you a lot! Come here" she said. "Mama!" the prince said, hugging his mum close as soon as he could. "My little boy, there is someone who wants to meet you" Maram said. Peter picked the newborn baby from his crib and sat on the bed. Orion crawled out of his mother's embrace and looked curiously at the light blue cover Peter was holding. "Orion, say hello to your brother" Peter said softly, uncovering the sleeping baby a little, so Orion could see. The prince got closer and stretched a tiny little finger towards the baby, caressing his cheek softly. Chronos made a little noise at this and Orion hiccupped, surprised. "This is Chronos, your little brother, darling" Maram said. "Boder" Orion repeated. "Very well my love! You are his older brother, and you have to take care of him, ok?" Peter said. "Boder" Orion repeated, his little hand taking Chronos'. The little family spent most of the morning together, and after lunch the rest joined them. Cas, who was being held by Caspian, pointed at his aunt. "Maya" he said, indicating he wanted to go close to her. Caspian nodded and placed him on the bed. The prince crawled over to Maram, and hugged her. "Aw, he's congratulating you" Lucy said. "Thank you, little love" Maram said, cuddling him.

Baby Chronos was currently in Edmund's hold, having just awaken from his little sleep. He whimpered softly and Ed rushed over to Maram. "He's just hungry" she said, seeing the alarm in Ed's face. Cas had been looking the whole exchange, and got very interested in the new baby. He supported himself on the pillows and rose to his feet. "Bebi" he said when he saw the little boy sucking contently on his mother's breast. "Yes my dear, this is Chronos, your new little cousin" Maram said softly. "Konos" the boy repeated. "Yes, very well, now, come on, let's leave auntie Maram feeding your little baby cousin alone, shall we?" Caspian said, picking the boy up. Peter did the same with Orion and only Susan and Lia remained in the room, keeping company to Maram.

Zerind and Lucy were walking around the orchards. "Oh i can't wait to have my own baby" she said, sighing. Zerind nodded, a second after, his mind cheated on him, creating images of she carrying his children, then drifting onto what could have happened before, some images from that accursed, fatidic, unpleasant dream he had months ago returning to him vividly. He choked on his own saliva at the memory. "Zed, are you alright?" she asked. "Yes... yes... im... fine" he said in between coughs. She patted his back softly and continued talking, babies being the central topic. _Ah my queen, if you knew how much i want to be the father of your children_, he thought, smiling and blushing a bit at it, admitting that wasn't a thing that bad to think about.

October arrived and Cair was decorated for a party, the monarchs deciding to throw a celebration in Chronos' honour. Monarchs from all the countries came by, curious to meet the little heir. Keerthinath, always being the most uncontrollably eager, was the first to arrive, a good two days before the date of the party. "i am terribly sorry to arrive so early, but i couldn't contain my excitement for any longer" he apologized, Caspian and Peter smiling, understanding his condition, he had always been quite an excited person.

"Goodness! He is a very charming little boy, definitely inherited the handsomeness from both of you, my friends. My best wishes of happiness and fortune for your life, little one" he said. "Thank you very much" Maram said, smiling at the emperor's words. They spoke about family for some moments, before Keerthinath grew suddenly serious. "I was wondering, i would like to visit King Rashid, it's been a long time since i last saw him" he asked. "I believe a visit wouldn't be bad" Peter said, looking at Maram. "I'll go with you, so i can introduce Chronos to him too" Maram said, picking her son from his crib.

Both emperor and queen marched towards the king's room. Maram knocked softly and entered, encountering her brother there. King Rashid was laying on his bed, smiling at something Caspian had just said. "Sister, dear friend, please get in" Caspian said, standing to offer his chair to Maram. "Keerthinath, friend of mine, it's been ages since the last time i saw you, you haven't changed a bit" Rashid said, his voice still weak. "Rashid, greatest friend, how good is to see you awake, talking, i have been soo worried, praying to the lords to give you strength" Keerthinath said, moving to seat on the bed, next to the king. "Ah, i am old, it's natural that my health becomes poor, but Narnia is working its magic on me, i feel like im recovering my liveliness little by little again" the calormene said. Chronos let out a little whimper and that called the attention of the king. "My, my! I didn't even notice! The new heir has born! These are great news! I'll have to congratulate King Peter as soon as i see him" beamed the king. "His name is Chronos" Maram said, bending a little for the king to see the little prince. "Such a joy, another boy! I wish him the most radiant of futures, may the gods guard each of her days, keeping any darkness from encountering him" the king said softly. Chronos then gave a loud cry, protesting against the lack of attention from his mother, his little belly demanding to be filled. Maram excused herself and left the three men, who engaged into a casual conversation.

Zerind was walking down a corridor, looking for Lucy. The party was about to start and the youngest queen was still in her room. He knocked on the wooden door lightly, hoping to find her ready. "Come in" he heard and he opened the door slowly. There she was in the middle of the room, fiddling with her dress. He was rooted to the spot, his eyes roaming all over her, not registering the dress, all the exposed skin of her back and arms making his head swirl with temptation. "Oh, Zed, it's you, can you please help me with this ribbons? They are just impossible" she asked and turned her back to him. He nodded still in a dreamy state and approached her slowly. She pulled her long hair up, revealing her creamy neck, his skin trembling in hot shivers. He pulled the red ribbons, and started tying them. He had some troubles focusing on the fabrics in his hands, as the creamy, supple skin of her back, was millimetres away from his fingers. How he wanted to leave the ribbons aside and push the bodice from her body, how he wanted to caress her skin, feel its silkiness under his palms! "Pull a little harder" she asked. It was a bad choice of words. Images of what he considered to be indecent behaviour swirled before his eyes, and he shook violently to clear his head. He focused on his current task, but if became quite a torture as shivers ran free up and down his spine every time his fingers touched the smooth skin of her back. "Ok, i finished" he whispered, his gaze focused on her slender neck, the sweet voice of desire whispering for him to kiss it. he did his best to ignore the tempting idea, but he couldn't help to get closer, her scent becoming stronger by the second. His lips grazed the curve between her shoulder and neck, pleasant waves washing over him. Her shiver made him recover his mind partially, and he took a giant step back, gripping the remnants of his self control like a madman. "I.... I'll be waiting for you downstairs" he said, turning on his heel to leave, his body feeling like covered in blazing coal. In the corridor, he spent several minutes smacking his forehead against the cold walls, trying of the victorious screams of desire in his head. "Aslan give me strength" he whispered, before walking towards the ballroom.

The ballroom was sparkling under the lights, monarchs from every corner of the map chatting animatedly, wearing their best gowns. Peter, Edmund, Caspian and Zerind were waiting on the base of the stairs, waiting for the girls. "Why do they take that long" said Edmund, patience not being his best quality. "Have you seen those dresses? They are like mazes! It must take long to pull all that together and in the right place" Caspian said. "Right, well, they should be coming soon" Edmund said, taking a gulp of his wine.

There was a noise on the top of the stairs and Orion's head peeked inside the room. "Papa!" he yelled at the sight of his dad. "Orion, son, stay there, you dont know how to come down the stairs yet" the king said, giving his goblet to Caspian and running up picking his suit-clad son. There was a chorus of awws from the women in the room and Peter smiled a little. "Ok mister, you stay here" Peter said, putting the prince on the floor, his son's blue eyes staring back at him. The little prince then walked towards the stairs and sat on the first step, looking around while sucking on his thumb. "Or in the stairs if you like it better" Peter said, smiling at him.

There was a silence in the room, and the kings looked up, meeting Susan. Her dress was a pale brown, a dark chocolate ribbon tied just under her bosom, the fabric falling after it in delicate waves, covering her swollen middle section, but still making it noticeable. She descended the stairs, slowly, one hand holding the railing for support. Caspian met her in the last steps helping her. "My love, you have stunned all the men in this room and enchanted me all over, you look beyond beautiful" he whispered, his breath caressing her cheek. They all heard the sound of some fast steps and Cas appeared in the room. "Mama!" he yelled, pouting, and reached the stairs, sitting on the top one and climbing down. Caspian sighed and rushed up, picking him up. "What is wrong baby?" he asked, descending again. "Papa" the boy said, hiding his face in the king's chest. "Im here baby, dont worry" Caspian whispered, and sat in his throne, placing the prince on his lap.

Lia was the next to enter the ballroom. Ed was looking at her, his mouth hanging slightly open. She looked like a star in her royal blue dress, all richly covered in silver details. The bodice hugged her curves perfectly before opening into the broad skirt. The satin sleeves covered her shoulders and fell gracefully into a wide bell shaped ending. The only jewel she wore was her silver crown. Peter pushed Ed forwards, seeing how he seemed to be rooted to the spot, making a mental note to tease him about it later. The just king advanced tripping a little, his gaze still focused on his wife . He offered his arm to her and both descended the last three steps together.

Zerind had his gaze fixed on the top of the stairs, waiting for Lucy to appear. She popped her head to see the ballroom and then stepped out completely, showing her dress. His breath hitched in his throat at her. The sleeveless deep blood dress started with a tight corset, accentuating her curves. It had flowery embroideries on the side in bright red thread, creating a great contrast with the fabric underneath. The skirt was softly following the contour of her legs, a ribbon crossing her thighs and falling behind her, along with the rest of the pleated skirt. As soon as she reached the last step, Zerind came out of his trance and hurried next to her, offering his arm. Peter stopped the two when they passed him. "Lu, what kind of dress is that!" he whispered. "A nice one, look, Maram is coming" Lucy said, pointing to the stairs. Peter looked up and that gave the teens a chance to escape from the brotherly overprotectiveness.

The brave queen came down slowly, holding the newborn in her arms. Her dress was rather simple, falling upon her body softly, the skirt opening in several layers a little below her knees, creating a nice motion when she walked. Peter smiled and helped her, holding her hand with one of his, the other warping around her waist gently. "Long Life Prince Chronos!" someone yelled in the crowd, all the guests raising their goblets and cheering too.

A long queue of monarchs passed greeting Peter and Maram, all of them curious to meet the second heir. Chronos received a lot of praises, happiness and a good future wished to him several times. The baby looked at the strangers attentively, making soft noises from time to time, and falling sleep after the third or fourth couple of monarchs who met him.

On the other side of the room, Lucy was speaking with Queen Kadja, who was praising the party. The queen of Dralionlir was being called by her husband, and she excused herself, leaving Lucy alone. "Queen Lucy" a voice said behind her. She turned and encountered a man she had never seen before. "I am Opash, son of Lord Raj of Krasjhali" he spoke again, bowing in front of her. "Nice to meet you" Lucy said. "If Your Highness allows me, i have to say, you are looking stunning" he said. Lucy smiled and blushed slightly. They spoke for some time, flattery accenting the conversation on the man's side.

Zerind had lost Lucy for a moment, when he practically stormed inside the bathroom to wash his face, Lucy's dress causing a sparkling, bubbly warmth in his body. She returned to the saloon and looked for her, having left her with Queen Kadja, but now, she was nowhere to be seen. After looking for some minutes, he spotted her, chatting with some boy, who was making her smile, light red blush colouring her cheeks. He crossed the distance separating him from them with big steps. "Opash" he addressed. "Prince Zerind" the boy answered. "My love, wouldn't you like to come with me to the balcony? The night it's splendid" he said looking at her, his voice denoting his affectionate name to her. Opash left silently, leaving the couple alone, feeling Zerind's aggressive attitude towards him. Lucy nodded to Zerind's petition and both crossed the glass doors. Lucy shivered, the autumn night being quite chilly. "Here" Zerind said, taking his over coat and placing it over her shoulders. "Zed, you weren't jealous of that boy, were you?" Lucy asked, pulling the coat closer around her. "I... he was looking predatory, you should have seen the look he was giving you" Zerind said, trying to fake calmness. Lucy laughed at this. "Predatory?" she said, laughing louder. Zerind looked at her and couldn't help but laugh too at his words. "Silly boy, even with all the praises he said to me, he is nothing compared to you" she said, getting closer and surrounding his waist, pressing her cheek to his chest. Zerind just kissed the top of her head and draw her close, breathing the irresistible perfume of her hair. They remained like that for quite some time, until Lucy caught something with her eye, both she and Zerind re-entering the ball.

Katine was sitting, a glass of apple juice in her hand. Ameril had gone to fetch her something to eat, and she was looking around the room, taking in the details. "My my, these monarchs nowadays, they get pregnant so young! Look at that princess, she can't be older than fifteen and she is already carrying a child, how irresponsible" someone commented next to her, making her want to hide, gripping the fabric around her tummy. "I would have killed the boy who did that to my daughter, imagine her future, being a mother so early" another voice commented, and the princess felt even worse, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Just like her mother, she too, had her first son very young" a woman said, and Katine broke into tears, bending her head low. Lucy approached her, perceiving her discomfort and noticed how some women around her were whispering and pointing at her. The queen approached Katine and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "Katine, dear, dont listen to them" she said softly. Ameril approached them carrying some fruits. He dropped then as soon as he noticed the princess in tears, running to her side. "Katine, kochanie (*polish for darling, according to my translator*) what's wrong!" he asked, dropping on his knees. "They are mean talking, nothing positive, nothing you should pay attention to" Lucy said. "Ameril! You've finally done it! this time you really surpassed your limits! Get a princess pregnant!" a boy said, starting to laugh with some guys close to him. Ameril took a deep breath and looked at Katine. "Do not listen to them, my sweet love, this is not wrong, they dont understand" he said to her. The princess just whimpered, tears falling on her dress. The people continued whispering, some not even trying to hide their comments from the common ear. "Can you please stop saying that! dont you see that she is hurt!" Lucy yelled, looking murderous. "Lucy, please, dont bother yourself, we already knew something like this was going to happen" Ameril said. "They have no right! They know nothing!" Lucy said outraged.

The little disturbance called the attention of Edmund, who soon appeared in between the gossiping people. "Lu, why are you so disturbed" he asked. "Them! They are speaking horribly of Ameril and Katine!" Lucy said. Edmund understood what was happening, people had talked behind his and Lia's backs too, and for the same reason. "Please, if you're going to bother the other guests, then, please leave, i dont want any incidents, this is a cheerful party, let's keep it that way" Edmund said, facing the gossiping people. The people moved and dispersed around the room, the serious, threatening, cold, hard look on the king's face enough to get them scared.

"Love, what happened?" Lia whispered to Ed, hurrying next to Katine. "I'll tell you later, sweet. Please take Katine somewhere else" Ed asked. "She needs some peace to calm down" Lucy said. The queen took the girl out of the room, leading her to the tearoom, trying to calm her sobs. Ameril joined them soon, and Lia left them alone, giving them some privacy.

The pure queen was walking back to the ballroom when he noticed someone leaning on one of the walls. "Excuse me, can i help you?" she asked the man. "Lia! I've been wanting to talk to you all night!" the man said. "Ah, Kalim, it's been a long time since we saw eachother" Lia said, looking for an excuse to leave his company he had never given her the best of impressions. "Let's get back to the party, shall we?" she said, eager to enter the room full of people and lose him. "There is too much noise, we wouldn't be able to talk properly" he said, getting closer to her, forcing her to step back. "Im sure I'll be able to hear you perfectly" she said, giving another step back, encountering a wall. The man, Kalim, smiled. "I want to talk to you alone, without any distractions" he said approaching her. She moved to her side, but soon she was trapped by his arms, her back facing a door. "Perfect, i think we can talk in here" he said, opening the door, pushing her inside. "Kalim, let me go!" she yelled and tried to push him out, but he places his hand on her mouth, preventing her from yelling, and pulled her inside the room, kicking the door close.

He let go of her and she turned to see him smirking, blocking the doorway. "I just want to talk, that's all" he said. _Oh Aslan, please, send someone to help me!_, she thought, letting a whimper of fright as the man got near her.

**AN: Please comment!! I looove to know what you think!!! If you have any suggestions I'll be glad to read them all!!!**

**The idea of Zerind helping Lucy with her dress was Star's, thanks dear, you're awesome!!! **

**See you on the next chappy!!! Cheers!**


	31. Chapter 31: Disturbances

**Dears!! New chapter in record time!!!! Here is the second part of the cliffie I left on the last chapter, I'm sorry for that, I needed the suspense!!! **

**Enjoooy!**

Chapter 31: Disturbances

The sound of talking was ringing in the room, several different conversations going on at the same time, the voices becoming a buzzing, incoherent noise. Ed looked over the crowd, looking for his wife. His eyes travelled over every face, looking for the very familiar features he loved so much. "Lost something?" Caspian asked, patting him on the back. "Have you seen Lia? I can't find her" the just kind said, his eyes still searching the crowd. "No, I haven't, wasn't she with Katine? Maybe she's still there" Caspian said. Edmund nodded and gave him his goblet, walking to the nearest door.

Lia was pressed against a wall, breathing rapidly, looking at the man in front of her attentively, waiting for him to move. "Oh dear, you don't have to fear me" he said. "What do you want" she said, her voice clear and surprisingly strong. The man smiled and got closer. "I was thinking that you could be living with me, in my mansion, if only you had stayed in Archeland" he said. "I'm glad I came, I met my husband here and I have a wonderful family" she said. "But your husband is not here now, is he? He should learn to keep you close, who knows what can happen to you?" he said, getting closer. He pressed himself against Lia and she pushed him away, making him back a step. He smiled and took her hands with force, placing them at her sides and holding them securely there. "Don't touch me!" she said. "Why don't you relax a bit? It would be nicer for both of us" he whispered in her ear. She shook and tried to push him away, but he was stronger, still holding her against the wall. "Stay still and you won't get hurt" he said, kissing her neck, and she yelled, the feeling of his lips disgusting her deeply. He moved the arrangement of his hands, and he was now holding both of hers in one of his, the other roaming all over her, making her yell even louder. His lips silenced her, a strong hand pressing her head towards him, making it impossible for her to move away. She started to cry as soon as his lips descended down her jaw and neck, his hands pushing her dress aside to reveal her shoulder. "Let me go!" she yelled.

Edmund was walking towards the tearoom, guessing Katine was taken there. He stopped his walking when he heard a muffled noise not far from him. It seemed like a female voice, a whimper. He slowed down his pace and walked close to the wall, his ears attentive to any noise. And it happened again, another whimper. He frowned, walking closer to the noise, hoping for it to happen again and guide him.

Lia's face was covered in tears as cold, foreign and extremely disgusting lips were roaming over her exposed neck and shoulders, her hands held strongly by the man. One of his hands was firmly clamped over her mouth, keeping her from making louder noise.

Ed followed the whimpers until he arrived in front of a wooden door, where he could hear them clearer. "I bet your husband isn't capable of giving you all the pleasure as I will" a deep voice said, and he inched closer to listen better. Another whimper was heard, a mix of fright, desperation and anger dripping from it. "You would have been much happier with me" the voice said again. There was silence and then the man yelled.

A bolt of anger arose in Lia at his words and she bit his hand, making him take it away. "You bitch, how could you!" he yelled, his hand freeing hers and raising in the air, only to impact her cheek seconds later, sending her to the floor, the hit echoing in the little room.

The just kind heard the crisp sound of a hit against skin and then the dry sound of someone falling to the floor. "You're a beast!" the person said with a broken voice, and his muscles tensed in fury, his ears recognizing the voice instantly. He moved the lock on the door, trying to open it.

"Someone heard you!" Kalim whispered, grabbing, Lia's hair and pulling, making her screech, bringing her face close to his and kissing her, not caring at whoever was on the other side of the door.

Edmund's wrath blurred everything for his mind and he kicked the door with all his force, the wooden piece falling from its hinges, dropping to the floor. "Edmund!" Lia yelled. The king let out a mighty and terrifying growl, running straight to the man, tackling him to the floor, where he started aiming punches at him. Kalim tried to defend himself, pushing the king off himself forcing Edmund to the wall. Ed stood up with amazing speed and aimed a punch at the man, who barely had time to rise to his feet. The clash on his jaw unbalanced him a little, but he returned the punch with the same force, hitting the king's stomach, squeezing all the air out of Ed's lungs, making him fall to his knees coughing. Lia moved to the hole of the door, horrifyed at what was happening. She yelled loudly as Kalim kicked Edmund, making him grunt, a fine streak of blood sliding from the corner of his mouth. A door opening was heard in the distance, rushed steps getting closer. "Sister! What happened!" Ameril said, and then saw Ed flying to the wall, a man pressing his throat. The boy run over to him and pushed him to the side, Edmund falling to the floor coughing. Ameril managed to aim a swing at the man's eye, leaving him slightly unfocused for a while. As soon as he stopped coughing, Edmund launched himself at the man again. His fists crashed against his face repeatedly, feeling the bone of his nose cracking in one of the collisions. Lia was watching the whole encounter, paralyzed, her voice not coming out, her knees bending under her weight, making her fall to the floor. "King Edmund, stop" Ameril said, trying to grab Ed, who was still hitting the man. "He's unconscious already" Ameril spoke again, finally getting a hold on the king. Edmund was panting, a murderous look on his eyes. "This bastard hit her and tried to abuse of her!!!" he yelled. Ameril looked despicably at the man. "It's over, I don't think he will regain consciousness soon" he said.

A soft crying made them look to the side, where Lia stood. Edmund pushed Ameril aside and ran over to her, his hands running over her desperately, looking for any injuries. "Are you alright? Did he do anything to you?" he asked frenetically, his eyes showing a great anguish, his eyes grew darker at a dark spot on her neck, and he supposed the man had bit her. He tore his eyes from the spot and touched her cheek making her wince slightly. "Ah, he deserves to be killed! Look at this!" Edmund growled, caressing the spot, pulling Lia towards him, kissing the top of her head repeatedly. Lia broke in his embrace, crying loudly, grabbing his shirt with all her force. "I'm here, nothing can happen now" he said, caressing her hair. Ameril slipped out of the room and called Caspian. The king arrived minutes later. "Ed! What happened! Who's that!!" the telmarine said, looking at the bleeding unconscious man on the floor. "He tried to.. to..abuse... he hit Lia!" Edmund said, fury crawling back to him. Maram rushed towards them, her dress swishing behind her. "What happened in here! Oh lord! Lia! What happened to you!" the queen exclaimed as she looked into the exposed side of Lia's face, her cheek starting to get swollen and red. Caspian called the guards and had the man taken to the dungeons. Maram led Edmund and Lia to the study, Ed telling her the whole story. "Ah, by Aslan's mane! Lia darling, are you alright, he didn't do anything to you did he?" Maram asked, getting a shaky "No" as an answer. Lia was clinging onto Ed with all her might, shock still present in her body, her eyes looking emptily to a spot ahead of her. "I'm here, love, I won't leave you" Ed whispered, rocking her back and forwards. Maram decided it was better for them to take a bath, and Ed agreed, hoping that Lia would relax into the warm water.

Back in the ballroom, Caspian retold the story to Peter, having heard it completely from Ameril. "Is she alright? That bastard deserves to be executed!" Peter said, visibly outraged. "I know, for now Ed left him unconscious, as much as I want to kill the guy, I prefer him to be judged by his own laws. I ordered for him to be dropped in Archeland by the sunrise" Caspian said, his features dark.

Edmund and Lia didn't appear in the room until very late, when Lia's cheek had recovered and both of them had had a long moment to calm down.

Cas and Orion wandered around the room all night, thrilled by all the forms and colours of the room. They followed Akshamala towards the refreshments table, her colourful dress getting their attention. They looked at how she served herself of some juice. She smiled and awed at them when she saw both pairs of eyes looking at her, and took some grapes from the nearest fruit basket and gave them to the boys. Cas and Orion enjoyed the sweet fruits and soon wanted more, but the queen had left. Cas walked towards the table and stretched his arm, trying to reach the table, but it was too high. Orion approached him and stumbled a little, grabbing the tablecloth, a punchbowl and a fruit basket stumbling on the table, the deep red liquid splashing all around, a large gush falling on the boys, along with some fruits. A loud cry was heard in the room, alerting the queens. Both boys were crying loudly. Orion was weeping at full force, having slipped on the liquid and fallen quite hard on the marble floor, while his cousin was hit by a peach in the head. Peter, Caspian and Susan hurried over to see what had happened. "Oh dear, this was quite an accident" Caspian said, picking his son up and looking at the mess on the table and floor. The boy snuggled into him and whimpered loudly, rubbing his head. "Oh dear, you got hit" Susan said, coming to him and caressing the spot. "It's alright baby, we are here" Caspian said, kissing his wet little head. Orion was in Peter's arms, wailing desperately, Peter rubbing his back softly. "There, there, angel, it's over now, calm down" the king said, cuddling the prince closer. Maram rushed over, and took Orion in her arms, kissing his head the boy grabbing her dress, hiding his face on her chest.

Eventually, both boys calmed down and were sent to sleep, as it was quite late for them already, and the kings and queens didn't want any more accidents happening.

Caspian had gone with Maram to take Cas to his bed, leaving Susan alone for some time. She spoke with some monarchs and lords for some minutes, and now she was standing close to the stairs, glad to stretch her legs a bit. A man approached her, and by his stumbling walking, she noticed he was slightly drunk. "My queen shouldn't be alone like this" he said, getting too close. "And you shouldn't get so close" she said cuttingly, but the man ignored her. "You are a beautiful woman" he said, and she could feel his nauseating, alcohol filled breath on her cheek. She pushed him, but the man only stumbled a little over her. She looked around for Peter, knowing he was there, but couldn't spot him on the mass of people. She grasped as she felt a hand on her side, and tried to move but she couldn't, the man was blocking all her moves. "Leave me alone" she cried letting out a pained whimper as a hand moved up to rest on her chest.

Peter heard a noise and looked around spotting his sister with a very outraged expression on her face, and looked at the man next to her, his bulky body blocking her movements. He ran in between the crowd, desperate to get a hold on the bastard. Caspian entered the room and soon the situation caught his attention, as Peter seemed to be fighting his way over to something. "Caspian! Susan!" Peter yelled as soon as he spotted him, pointing to the opposite corner of the room. His chocolate eyes followed the direction and his temper rose.

"Leave me!" Susan said, trying to push the man's hands, protecting her belly in the process. The man was turned suddenly by another person, and she looked up, relief washing all over her when she saw her husband. "That's my wife you're rumpling!" he said and soon the guy flew over to hit a wall by Caspian's fist. He seemed to be quite sober still as he lurched forward towards Caspian, his fist ready to collapse on the king's face, clearly forgetting who he was fighting with. Caspian swirled around, avoiding the hit, pushing the guy forward, tripping him, placing his boot on his back as soon as the man hit the floor. The man rolled over and pulled his foot, taking him by surprise, but a telmarine never falls in combat, that is the first rule he learnt from his instructors. Caspian supported himself on his arm and rotated his body, his free leg, hitting the man's face, forcing him to liberate his other leg. The man stumbled backwards and Caspian pressed him to the nearest wall with his shoulder.

Keerthinath and Peter run over to separate the men, Peter clasping Caspian's shoulders strongly, fighting against the force of his brother, who wanted to rip the man into tiny pieces. "Calm down, go take care of Susan" Peter said calmly. Keerthinath wasn't strong enough to contain the guy, and the man pushed him away easily running towards them. Peter pushed Caspian away and turned towards the guy, his fist ready, impacting the man's face as soon as he was close enough. The man tumbled to his side but managed to regain his balance again. Peter let out a low growl and faced the guy, moving his head forwards and hitting his forehead against the guy's. This finally made the man loose his senses for a while, and Peter stuck his elbow on his nose, breaking it. "That's for touching my sister" he said furiously, looking down to the bleeding man.

The guards hurried over and pointed their swords at the man, who was holding his bloody nose in his hands, kneeling on the floor. Akshamala moved in between the crowd, holding her purse high. She approached the guy and started beating his head with the accessory. "Ass! How can you do that to Queen Susan, you evil cockroach! And you pushed my husband! Beast!" she exclaimed, her words accented by each hit of her purse. Peter couldn't help but laugh at the scene, Susan chuckling too, the shock washing away slowly. Keerthinath took his wife away; her insulting screams towards the guy still heard as she was taken outside. "Take him away" Peter ordered, trying to put a serious face.

Caspian ran towards Susan. "Love, my darling, are you alright?" he said, his eyes full of concern. "Yes, I'm fine" she said, taking a deep breath. "He didn't do anything". Caspian pulled her close and kissed her. "Is the baby ok?" he asked, bringing a loving smile to her face as his hands travelled down her sides. "Never better" she said, placing his hand on top of the large lump, and he smiled, feeling the soft kick under his palm.

The three returned to their thrones under the gaze of most of the guests, who were whispering furiously, some still laughing at the empress' actions. "Why do we always get the worst people on parties" Maram exclaimed, bringing some water and honey to Susan, who still looked a little pale. "No idea" Peter answered, pulling her towards him. "Trust Empress Akshamala to lighten the situation" Susan commented, causing the other three to snicker again.

After the shock passed, Maram jumped to the dance floor, accepting king Gaetan's invitation. They waltzed contently and rhythmically. "It's been ages since we last danced, my dear" the king said. "It's true, and you haven't lost any of your grace" the queen said. The king smiled at her. "I'm not as young as I was before, dear, I must go and seat for a while" he said, kissing the back of her hand. She smiled at him.

The queen danced with several people that night, until finally meeting her favourite dance partner, the magnificent king. "Hello darling, I was hoping you would dance with me soon" she said. "I was admiring you" he said. She smiled at him and laid her head in his shoulder, letting him to guide her through the slow tune. "Brother, would you let me dance the next song with my sister?" Caspian asked. Peter nodded and stepped back, knowing some good spectacle was about to start.

The soft light waltz soon changed into a strong melody. Caspian slid his hand to Maram's waist and she moved her arm to his neck, her eyes fixed on his neck. Violins started to be played, the tune slow but harsh and the two siblings started moving in a circle. The violins chimed in a faster beat and the layers of her skirt moved expertly, her feet moving in between his legs as he moved. He twirled her around making her face him again, his foot pushing hers softly, lowering her at the same time as the melody grew softer again. Both pairs of chocolate eyes were looking at the floor, mirroring their steps as if their legs were attracted to eachother with an invisible rope. The tune became fast again and the guests awed at how their legs worked, entwining together without touching, movements fast and coordinated, either of both tripping on eachother. Her leg rose, trailing his, only to move rapidly to rest behind it. They tangoed around, impressing the eyes of the guests, movements precise and choreographed. The rhythm was passionate, strong and raw, and so where the movements. The violins stopped with a sudden note and so did the couple, both looking at eachother fervently, clearly affected by the music. They separated and Caspian smiled at his sister. "As always, your dancing skills leave me breathless" he said, panting a little. "You are my best partner for this dance, brother" she said, returning the smile.

Susan was sitting on her throne, moving her arms along with the music. She couldn't dance in her state, so this was the least she could do. She felt a movement in her belly and smiled. "Another kick?" Caspian asked. "Actually I think he or she is dancing" she said, felling the intense movement. Caspian smiled and leaned in, kissing the rounded tummy.

Hours passed, and the kings were all gathered in a table, goblets full of wine in their hands. "Cheers to my dear brother, for bringing another prince to Narnia!" Edmund yelled, rising his goblet. A chorus of cheers was heard, followed by the goblets crashing against eachother. The kings had been drinking for quite some time, all of them beyond tipsy. "For him to have many more in the future" Keerthinath slurred, tumbling to his side on his attempt of standing up. "Noo! He's too noisy!" Edmund said, causing Peter to spit his wine over Cseke. "Look who's talkiiiing!" Peter said, trying to push Ed, but missing and passing straight in front of him and falling onto his brother's lap. Ed barked with laughter at this, his laugh getting worse when Peter hit his head on the rim of the table while trying to sit back up. "To king Peterrrrr!" Pyotr said, pushing Cedric backwards, as the king was leaning on his shoulder. The king fell and started laughing hysterically, calling the attention to him, eliciting a round of loud laughter from the rest of the kings. Aurek and Cseke helped him up, still laughing. "Talking about that, you wouldn't believe that Keerthinath here was afraid in his wedding night!" Haagen said, chortling. "I barely knew her! How was I supposed to know what to doo!" the emperor complained, swaying to his side. "Most of us felt that, in the end, we have to meet their expectations" Aurek intervened. "Not Peter! He already knew how to pleasure his wife before marriage!" Edmund slurred. "You did too" Caspian said, smirking. "Shuuush! You're supposed to help me heeere!" Edmund exclaimed. The other kings laughed at this scene. "Ah but therrre is nothing betterrr than to be with a woman" Pyotr said. There were several sounds of agreement and Caspian rose from his seat goblet in hand. "For our queens!" he said, his goblet shaking in his hand. "For the wives!" some yelled wine being spilled from several goblets.

"Why do they get drunk every time?" Katarzyna asked, hiding her face with her hand as she looked at her inebriated husband. "No idea. Um, Aksha? I think your husband is trying to dance" Anaya said. The empress turned around and saw her husband's situation. "Keerthinaath! You're too drunk!" Akshamala yelled. The emperor turned to face his wife. "I'm...not" he said, swaying a little. He saw how two images of her wife crossed her arms. "What am I going to do with you" Akshamala said. "Leave them, when they start drinking like that, it's impossible to reason with them" Kadja said, shaking her head softly at her husband, who was spilling wine all over his clothes while drinking.

About an hour later, the kings started singing, all of them a different song, some sharing with others. Ed and Peter were singing, or rather screeching, a narnian song, Caspian accompanying Cseke on an old Zharolum melody, both completely out of tune. Keerthinath was babbling a song in his language while Haagen laughed openly at him. Pyotr slurred some kind of poem, facing what he thought to be his wife, his passionate words reaching a tall plant some feet in front of him. "They are going to have a harsh day tomorrow" Raisa commented. "They asked for it" Susan said.

The group of inebriated kings moved to the dance floor, dancing with eachother. Ed and Caspian were tangoing around for about thirty seconds, before Ed tripped and pulled Caspian along, both landing on the floor quite ungracefully, exploding in laughter seconds later. Peter was making what looked like a choreography, moving his arms up and down and to the sides, hitting Cseke in one of his extremely uncoordinated movements. The poor Zharolum king landed over Cedric, who was waltzing alone. In his desperate try not to fall, the King of Noubouriet grabbed Aurek's clothes, pulling him down too. The queens couldn't contain their laughter at this chain of events, their ringing giggling and guffawing echoing in the room.

Several days passed for the kings to be feeling fully well, their hangover lasting quite long, making them promise to limit their drinking the next time.

Maram was sitting on her bed, playing with Chronos, who had just awoken from his nap. "Hello, my angel!" the queen said, tickling his little belly softly, making him smile toothlessly to her. She smiled and caressed the soft tuft of light brown hair on top of his little head. "You have your father's hair" she commented.

There was a light knock on the door and Peter entered, as if summoned, being pulled in by Orion. "Someone is eager to see his brother" Peter commented with a smile. he placed the prince on the bed and went to kiss his wife softly being received eagerly by the queen. "Hello sleeping boy" he said, looking at his younger son with love. Orion crawled towards his mum and brother, supporting on her shoulder to take a better look at the baby in her arms. Chronos looked at him with his baby eyes and smiled softly. "Boder" Orion said and bent a little, placing a wet, sloppy kiss on his head. "Aren't you just soo cute!" Maram squealed, kissing the top of Orion's head. The boy moved to touch his brother and let out a surprised grasp when the baby held his finger in his tiny hand. "He wants to be your friend, Orion" Peter said.

The king then took a forgotten plushy from the floor and waved it in front of Chronos, catching his attention immediately. Orion looked at the toy and wanted to grab it but Peter pulled it away from his reach. "Orion, Chronos is playing with it" he said softly.

Minutes later, Orion launched himself at the toy again, managing to grab it, but soon Maram took the toy from him. "Darling this is your brother's" she said softly. He looked at her, hurt swirling in his ocean eyes, and then hid his face in the mattress, starting to cry. Peter tried to calm him down, but the boy only got worse, screaming and hitting arms and legs on the bed, hysterically. Maram placed Chronos on his crib and went back to comfort her older baby. She picked him up, Orion whimpering and wriggling in her hold. "Baby, come on, don't be so stubborn" she said, turning him to face her. He was pouting deeply, a frown wrinkling his little forehead and he looked terribly hurt and angry. "Let's have a talk" she said, but he started moving again, his palms hitting her chest. "Orion! That is nasty!" Peter said, his voice strong and serious, losing the soft, loving tone he had used till then. He took Orion from Maram's arms, placing the boy on his lap. "Orion, son, no more tantrums" he said, using the same commanding voice. The little prince stopped moving after this, and wept, thick tears falling from his eyes. "Orion, you don't hit mummy, that is a no no" Peter said, softly this time, but still serious. "You have to share, that plushy is Chronos' and he was playing with it, you can't take it away just like that, it's not correct" Peter lectured, his ocean blue eyes gazing their teary copies. "Now, you have to apologize to mummy" he said, placing the boy in the bed again. Orion looked at his mum, and crawled to her, rounding her neck with his arms and kissing her cheek. "I forgive you dear, I know you didn't do it on purpose" she said, cuddling him close. Orion snuggled into her lap and whimpered loudly, making her know that he was upset with Peter. "Love, I think you were a little too severe" the queen said softly. Peter looked at the immense hurt present in Orion's eyes, and his heart broke, he didn't want his son to have such resentment. "Baby, daddy didn't want to be mean" he said, looking at the blue eyed boy in his wife's lap. "Look, daddy is being nice, go give him a kiss" Maram said. Orion looked at her and then at Peter, and moved closer to his dad, hugging his neck and placing a loud kiss on his cheek. "Thank you darling. You know I love you, right?" Peter asked. "Lop you" Orion repeated. Maram awed and then hugged both her loves men. The royal parents then tickled their beloved prince, his giggles echoing around the room.

A week later, Peter was walking down the yards of the school, ready to give his class. He crossed the school building and arrived to a small orchard, the perfect place to hold his teachings. The boys were there already, and he could hear the eager chat they were having, wondering what they were going to learn today. As soon as they saw him they all stood up and greeted him. "Hello guys, please form rows and be at about five feet from eachother, please" he said. He smiled at the number of boys that had taken his class, he expected them to be quite a few, but not this much.

"Today, we are going to practice a defence move with the sword, but, as to prevent any unpleasant accidents, we are going to train with this wooden sticks here" he said, pointing to several, not too long dark wooden sticks that were laid on the floor. Each student took a stick and returned to their places, focusing on the king. Peter explained each move very detailed, doing everything in slow motion so the boys could see. "Now, I'll let you practice, slowly, until you master all the moves" he said. it was a complicate move that required some twirls and body coordination, and the boys were having some problems. Peter corrected and repeated the motions several times happy to see that the boys were thrilled to learn.

Some minutes passed and most of the boys decided to take their shirts off, the autumn sun being quite warm on their covered skins. Zerind was repeating a quite difficult twirl again, frowning as it didn't come out as he wanted to. He took a deep breath and looked at the orchard. It was a beautiful place, but it was nothing compared to the orchard in Cair. He noticed two figures not too far from him and immediately recognized one of them. Lucy. She was talking animatedly with Shandhya, smiling from time to time. The wind was playing with her hair, the sun giving a cooper shade to her tresses. He smiled at her, his love expanding in his chest, filling him with warmth. The girls approached a little more and he noticed the dress his queen was wearing, and his breath hitched in his throat. Despite the rather cold weather, her dress had a rather low cut, the top of her breasts bulging slightly under the pressure of the bodice. He couldn't help but stare at this fact, his mind betraying him, imagining what could be under the fabrics. He finally tore his eyes from her chest and looked at the floor, chivalry slapping him constantly for his lack of self control. His eyes looked up at her skirts as the wind waved the fabric softly. A rather tough blow passed through him and reached her, hiking up her skirts a little, revealing her creamy calf. His hands yearned to touch her skin, feel the creaminess and the silky softness of it. He shook violently at the thought, outraged at his lack of respect and decency.

A soft hit on his back made him tumble forwards, waking him up from his stupor. "Never distract yourself in combat, you give the perfect change to your enemy to kill you" he heard Peter's serious voice on his back. "I'm sorry, Your Highness" he repeated, moving back to his training position. Peter arched one eyebrow at him and moved to help another boy. "Oh shut up" Zerind said, facing Ameril, who was snickering loud enough for him to hear. "You are soooo head over heels for her" he whispered. Zerind moved again, his back facing the boy. He knew perfectly well that his friend was right. _And that's not good_, he thought

"Hey Zerind!" Ameril called the boy as they were going out of class. The prince of Zharolum stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Hey mate, what's with you?" Ameril asked again, finally reaching Zerind. "Nothing" Zerind answered. "Yeah right, come on, let's talk" the Archelander said, leading the other guy to a more secluded part of the gardens. "Ok, now spill the beans" he said. "It's nothing, I'm just thoughtful after what happened in King Peter's class" he said. "Right, for some reason I think the problem is more with Lucy than with His Highness" Ameril said, looking at his friend knowingly. "I saw how you were looking at her". Zerind said nothing, his eyes focused on his shoes. "What is it?" Ameril tried again. "I don't know, is just that it's hard for me to ... to respect Lucy" he said. Ameril looked at him curiously, waiting for him to continue. "Spill the beans" he pressed, as the boy didn't speak. "I can't look just at her face, my eyes... I..." he spoke, unable to continue. "Ohhh, now I get it! You are looking at the rest of her" Ameril said. "Yes, and it's frustrating! How can I think of her like that! Ah, and the dreams!" Zerind exclaimed, grabbing his head in his hands. "Dreams?" Ameril asked. Zerind gave him a look, making him understand. "Oh dear, you're in deep trouble" he said. "And its worse, she seems to enjoy teasing me! I don't know if she does it on purpose all the time, but there are times, I.. I don't know what I'm going to do" Zerind said, despair dripping from his voice. "Did you go through the same with Katine too?" he asked. "Yes, of course, how do you think that baby arrived where it is?" Ameril asked, arching his eyebrows smirking. Zerind smiled. "At the beginning I thought it was completely outrageous for me to be thinking like that, I felt like a bastard letting desire take over me, but then I noticed she seemed to be as troubled, and I decided to stop fighting against all these things I was feeling and well, things happened and here we are" told Ameril, smiling. "You think I should stop being chivalrous?" Zerind asked surprised. "No, but you can always play her game too, tease her a bit too, follow her games. Don't be so hard on yourself, remember every man goes through this, otherwise there wouldn't be children in the world, we wouldn't exist if our parents didn't feel desire for eachother" Ameril explained. Zerind thought of these words, they did take some of the weight he was carrying inside. "Thanks mate, you helped me a lot" he said smiling. "Very well, just remember to take it easy, respecting the limits and don't fight against destiny, when things have to happen they will" the other boy added.

"They are ready" Susan said, putting down the needle in her hand. "Let's show it to the rest" Maram said, picking her things up. The rest of the family was in the tearoom, enjoying from a variety of activities. The two queens entered. "Orion, Cas, we have something for you" Susan said. Both boys looked up at them curiously. Maram started to take several plushies from a bag and Lucy squealed. "Oh dear! They look like us!" she said, walking over to grab her plushy version. The kings approached too, Peter taking his plushy in his hands. "I don't look like that" Peter said, examining the toy's face. "Yes it does, it has the same nose" Caspian said, smirking. "I don't have such a foolish look" the king complained. "Look at yourself in the mirror when you're thinking of Maram and make the comparison" Ed commented. Peter looked at him murderously.

"My nose is not like that" Caspian commented, taking a look at his fabric version. "No, Susan was nice to leave its nose uncrooked" Peter said. "My nose is not crooked" Caspian said, touching it. "Nor is mine, so don't invent things" Peter said. Susan brought Ed's version out and both kings broke in a loud laugh. "Su, why am I wearing such a ridiculous grin" Ed asked calmly, showing the offending toy to her. "Cause it's a toy, it is supposed to be friendly" the queen answered. "I am friendly, and I don't have a stupid face" Edmund complained. "You do" Peter said smugly. "Ooh, don't start, I noticed how your lil version has a problem in his pants too" Ed said, pointing to the plushy that James was holding now. "Ed, one more word and you become my pin cushion" Susan said, looking angry. "Peter, James is drooling on you, I mean, the mini you" Caspian said, pointing to the little baby. "I feel so loved" Peter said, seeing how his face was now half inside the prince's mouth.

Orion looked at the plushies interestedly. "Lu" he said, holding Lucy's plushy up. "Well done! That's me" Lucy said. He named almost every plushy person, even the ones in Cas' hands. He was holding Ed and Peter, making them face eachother. He looked at both and then laughed, shaking Ed's. Caspian laughed too. "That's perfect son, uncle Ed is always laughing at uncle Peter" he said. "Don't teach anything to him!" Peter said. "Too late he already knows" Edmund commented, laughing along Caspian. Peter threw them Susan's little version, the plushy bouncing on Ed's face, who continued laughing. Orion then caught everybody's attention by hugging mini Peter.

The next morning was cold and gray, forcing everyone to stay home. Lucy was in her room, making a selection of her dresses that she didn't want anymore or didn't fit her. The pile of dresses was huge and she wasn't going to be able to take them all out of her room. She sighed and decided to take a look for one of her brothers, needing help. She opened her door and bumped over Zerind, who was just about to knock on her door. His strong arms went around her waist as she stumbled backwards by the encounter. "Lucy, are you alright?" he asked. She grabbed her nose and nodded, but Zerind noticed the blood coming in between her hands. "No you're not" he said, bending a little to grab her in his arms. He didn't seem to be making any effort, carrying her as if she was the lightest thing on earth. He laid her on the bed and looked around the room, looking for something to keep more blood from coming. He darted to her bathroom and grabbed a towel, running back to the queen. "Here" he said, taking her stained hands from her face and pulling the towel to her nose. Delicately, he placed his fingers around the bridge of her nose and pressed, cutting the blood flow. Some minutes later the nosebleed had stopped completely.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, examining the area carefully. "No, it's ok, it was just a bump" she said. He was so painfully close, his strong scent of woods and rainwater was intense and she couldn't avoid taking a deep breath, her lungs filling with the wonderful perfume. "I should take you to the nurse, I'm afraid it will get swollen" he said, still concerned. "Zed, please, it was nothing, I didn't break it or anything" she said, her finger picking him on the side, tickling him. "Oh no, you didn't do that" he said. "What are you going to do about it?" she said, provoking him. "This" he said smirking, and ran towards her, grabbing her in his hold and tickling her sides, the queen laughing loudly. She wriggled in his grasp and both stumbled on the bed, Lucy falling on top of Zerind. She raised a little, her long hair falling like curtains on both sides of her face. They were so very close to eachother, the fabric of their clothes not preventing their warmth to be felt by the other. He noticed his hands were still on her waist, his eyes not leaving hers. She was panting because of laughter, and he could feel her chest rise and fall with each breath. A huge wave of lust rose in his insides and he lifted his head, meeting her lips in seconds. His hand moved to rest on her neck, deepening the kiss.

Without stopping the kiss, he turned them over, pressing her softly onto the mattress as he sucked on her lower lip, eliciting a soft moan on her throat. This was like fire to him, he was burning, desire consuming him, the flames growing bigger with each of her moans. His lips left hers and travelled down her neck, tasting her skin. he descended to the curve connecting her neck and shoulder and bit the spot softly, causing Lucy to grasp, emitting a soft sound, like a mew. She grabbed a handful of his hair and brought his face closer to hers, the encounter of their lips harsh and aggressive. She parted the kiss not long later and traced his jaw, kissing its border until she reached his ear. She smiled and bit his lobe, sucking on it softly. She knew he was biting back a growl, his muscles tensing next to her. "You're going to kill me" he breathed, his eyes closed. He pulled her back to the bed and kissed her heatedly again, letting some of this crazy desire free. It felt good, even more than that, thrilling.

He felt how one her hand crawled painfully slow from his stomach, resting on his neck, unbuttoning the first button of his shirt, then the second, revealing quite some skin of his chest. Her fingers traced the bone of his neck and he let a low growl onto their kiss, biting on her lip. _Let her go further_, a voice said in his head, a voice that he was very tempted to follow. And it was then when he felt the deep twinge of chivalry on his back. He separated from her and stood up. "Lucy, no, we can't" he said, trying to convince himself rather than her. She sat up on the bed and looked at him, her blue eyes darkened, and he identified the lusty spark on her eyes, much like the one in his own, he was sure. "You're right, this is neither the correct place nor the time" she said softly, smiling at him. He nodded and stormed out of the room, bustling inside his, slamming the door behind him. He bolted to the bathroom and filled the tub with cold water. He needed to extinguish the fire inside him, he needed the cold to clear his mind. He was trying to ignore that tempting voice again, telling him to return to the room and take Lucy right them and there. But he couldn't, he wouldn't give onto lust and desire. He let out a relieved breath as soon as the water touched his body, cooling his blood off, the painful tightening in his chest disappearing slowly. He was going to resist, as long as it was necessary, at all costs, even if that meant his own sanity.

Rain washed over that night, hitting the glasses with force. It was rather late, and the royals were on the tearoom, enjoying the warmth the room provided. Outside everything was dark, servants starting to retire for the day. A cloaked figure advanced in between the trees, carrying a basket with it. The rain was pouting hard, forming a curtain ahead, making the lights of the entrance of Cair Paravel barely noticeable. It advanced in between the soaked grass. It stepped on the wet stairs of the entrance and left the basket, bending over it for a moment. A couple of guards passed close, adverting the figure. "Hey, wait there!" one of them yelled, and the cloaked person ran away, being followed by the guards. They gave up on going behind it when it introduced into the forest, its dark silhouette disappearing between the woods. "Look, there is something on the entrance" one of them said. "Let's take it to Their Majesties" his comrade said.

The door of the tearoom vibrated under the knocks and Caspian left his book aside to open it. He arched his eyebrows when he saw two of his soldiers, soaking wet, standing in front of him, holding a basket. "My King, someone left this on the entrance" they said. "Did you see who it was?" he asked. "No, it was wearing a cloak, and ran towards the forest, we lost it there" the soldier said. Caspian extended his hand and grabbed the basket, dismissing the soldiers with a wave of his hand, and entering the room. "What is that?" Susan asked, approaching him. "Somebody left it outside" he said, holding the item far from him, as water was dripping from it. The others moved closer to look. "Let's see what's inside" Lucy suggested. Susan bent closer and grasped as it moved. Maram saw this too and quickly pulled the fabrics on top, revealing what was under. "Oh lord, it's a baby!" she said, her face in shock.

**AN: Sorry for the cliff-hanger again... this chapter is too long already... but as always, the rest will open next chapter!!! **

**Star had the great idea of Lucy and Zerind's tickling scene!!! Thanks a loooot!!! **

**Please comment!!!! **

**Cheers!!**


	32. Chapter 32: Is Always Better to Let Go

**Hello!!! This time I didn't take long to update again!!!! Here is the second part of the cliffie from last chapter, and some other thriving scenes!!! I hope you like it!!**

**Enjoooy!**

Chapter 32: Is Always Better to Let Go

Caspian arched his eyebrows and looked at the basket disbelievingly. Maram fumbled with the fabrics and picked the baby up, water dripping from its clothes. "It's so cold!" she exclaimed, taking a good look at it her maternal instinct hurrying her to embrace it close to her body for warmth. Lia rushed to help her and between the two they undressed it. "It's a little girl" Lia said, having taken the last garment from the little body, revealing the little, fragile and quite skinny body of the little darling. Peter had taken his coat and put it over an armchair close to the fire. "Put her there" he said, wrapping the baby with it as soon as it was placed upon the armchair cushion. The poor child was starting to get blue, and moved softly, breaking into a yell seconds after, kicking the king's coat with its tiny feet. "Oh dear, it's ok, we're here with you, shhh" Maram said, her warm hands massaging the tiny body, trying to soothe her desperate cries. "We are going to get some warm water, she needs a bath" Caspian said, pushing Ed with him.

The girl screamed and kicked for quite long, pain and discomfort evident in the wince in her face. "What's wrong with her?" Peter asked, looking concerned. "It's the cold probably" Lia answered, helping Maram to rub the cold out of the little girl. Lucy joined the queens and picked the little girl up, resting her in her arms. The baby seemed to calm down a little with this, but kept wailing. The young queen started to caress her face, hoping this would calm her, and accidentally touched her lips with her finger, grasping surprised as the little girl sucked on it. "I think she's hungry" Lucy said. She felt a weird, strong urge to be able to feed her herself, but knew that was impossible. Lia and Maram looked at eachother. "I'll do it" Lia said, grabbing the whimpering girl from Lucy's hold and sitting in a close armchair. Minutes later, the baby girl was sucking contently on the queen's breast, snuggling closer to the warmth, and swallowing as fast as she could. "I wonder when was the last time she was fed" Maram commented, seeing the desperation in the girl.

Caspian and Ed arrived with a big basin of hot water and placed it close to the fire. "She was hungry I see" Ed commented, looking at the little girl clung from his wife's chest, and smiled. "Did you bring some cold water? This is too hot for her" Maram said, her fingers touching the water. Ed nodded and passed her a silver jar. Lia passed the baby to Peter, who tended his arms to her taking the child to Maram. "You want to help me?" the queen asked at her husband. He nodded and she smiled at the quick warm spark that crossed his ocean eyes. "She's a cutie isn't she?" Maram asked, giggling at the girl, who gurgled happily as the warm water touched her skin. "She is, I wonder who left her here and why" the king asked, tickling the baby's belly, a big smile on his lips his heart growing warmer with each of her contented sounds.

"Look, I found something" Caspian said, pulling a wet piece of parchment from the basket. "That will be illegible" Ed commented, noticing how few drops fell from it. Caspian nodded and moved to a table, opening the envelope, taking care on not damaging the parchment. Surprisingly, the letter inside was quite dry; the letters scribbled over it still clean and clear.

_To My Kings and Queens,_

_Please forgive me to invade your privacy like this, and in these conditions. I know it's completely out of order for me to address Your Highnesses like this, especially after what I just did. _

_This little girl is Rahnia, and she's my daughter. You are probably wondering why, being her mother, I decided to abandon her, just few days after her birth. It was a cruel and painful decision, but for the best. I am very poor, living from the help and charity of others. Months ago I got an awful sickness, and I know I will die soon. I have no family, no one to go to, and so, I decided that my baby shouldn't follow my fate. After my death who would have taken care of her? I couldn't leave her to die after me. _

_Your kindness, love and gentleness are legendary, and I couldn't think of better persons to take care of my girl. Please forgive me to burden you like this, but I am sure that with you, Rahnia will have a bright future, full of love and happiness. I want her to have a joyful childhood, being loved and looked after by a loving family. I want her to grow up knowing she was always protected, her every need tended in every way. I just want her to be happy._

_This is the plead of a dying mother, please, take care of her as your own, cover her with the love I won't be able to give to her, be the loving parents I will never be to her. I am certain she will conquer a place in your hearts, and bring you very happy moments. _

_This is my last wish, and I am certain you will understand. _

_A last petition, please, don't tell her this story, why bring pain and sorrow to her for nothing? I won't be in this world for her to look for me and even if I were, I wouldn't want her to know her mother is a woman like me._

_Thanking you will all my heart, this letter carrying my best wishes for all of you and to my little darling, I bid you farewell._

Ed read half of the letter, passing it to Caspian, his voice croaking while speaking, the anguish of the words having a great impact on him. The little girl, Rahnia, was now dressed in some of Astrid's clothes and was starting to doze off in Maram's lap. The room was filled with a heavy, thick, sorrowful silence, interrupted only by Susan's sobs. The queen was holding her hand to her mouth, her crystal eyes blurry with tears. Caspian left the letter aside and sat next to her, enveloping her with his arms, stroking her arm for her to relax a bit. His handsome face was serious, cut only by a frown on his forehead, his thoughts taken by the letter on the table. Lucy was in a shocked silence, resting her head in Zerind's shoulder, the prince caressing her hair softly, his gaze lost. Maram sniffed and brushed the tears that started to roll down her cheeks, looking at the child in her arms, the little angel sleeping peacefully, unbothered.

"What are we going to do?" asked Ed, his hand travelling up and down Lia's arm, soothing her. "Keep her, that poor woman placed her trust on us, the least we can do is grant her last wish" Peter said, his hand touching Rahnia's little head tenderly. "Who are going to be her parents?" Susan asked, her voice barely above a whisper, breaking softly as tears continued to flow down her cheeks. "Us" Peter stated, looking down at Maram, his tone decided, mirroring the determination in his gaze. "I guess we can take care of both her and Chronos, they will be like twins" he said, smiling. Maram returned the smile and sniffed again, warm love flowing in her heart towards the baby, who gave a soft whimper and shifted in her hold. "We are going to help in all we can, so you're not too troubled" Lia said. Maram nodded. "I think it will be necessary, I don't think Chronos will be too happy to share the source of his meals" Peter commented, smiling at the appetite of his little boy. "True, I believe James and Astrid can share a little, as they don't need me as much" Lia said, feeling absurdly like a cow suddenly. "I can help too, as soon as this little one is born" Susan said, patting her belly. "She will be treated as if she was the daughter of each of us" Caspian said. Everybody agreed. Rahnia moved softly and woke up, looking lazily at her surroundings. "Welcome to the family, little angel" Peter said tenderly. "Oooh Peter grew attached to her already" Lucy said, smiling. "I think I did" Peter responded, dedicating a loving and tender smile to the baby girl.

"Oh, I wanted her for myself" Susan commented, Maram sitting next to her, so she could see the baby, her advanced pregnancy preventing her from helping as much as she would have liked. "You will have your own soon" Maram pointed out, caressing her sister's overgrown belly. "True, but she's so cute!" Susan squealed. "I'll share her with you" Maram said smiling. "How old do you think she is?" Lucy asked, her cheerful mood returning, and she was now kneeling next to Maram, very curious about the baby. "By her size and weight I think she mustn't be even a week old" Susan said, playing delicately with the tuft of coal black hair from the baby. "Do you want to hold her?" the queen asked, seeing how the young girl seemed to hesitating on the thought. "I'm afraid to drop her, she seems so fragile" Lucy said. "Ah, you'll do it well, you have practiced, you did it very well with Chronos yesterday" Maram said, placing the girl in Lucy's arms.

A warm, powerful feeling exploded inside Lucy as soon as she felt Rahnia's weight in her arms. She felt like before, the urge to cover every of the girl's needs and love her endlessly. "She's so.. light" she whispered, still quite stunned by the feeling. She moved around the room, and felt a pleasant pressure in her heart when Rahnia snuggled into her chest, letting out some whimpers of contentment. "She likes you Lu" Ed said. Lucy looked up at him and smiled warmly, moving to sit in the armchair closest to the fire, humming a tune and rocking the baby softly. Edmund frowned slightly, looking intently at Lucy. Lia noticed this and shoot him a curious look. "I think I saw something in Lucy" he whispered. "She.. I don't know, it's like she had something that wasn't there minutes before, when she was kneeling just there" he continued. Lia looked at Lucy, who was still rocking the girl, smiling tenderly, her blue eyes carrying a warm shade. "You see?" Edmund asked her. "Maybe, imp not sure" Lia half lied, still not recognizing the warm feeling that seemed to emanate from the young queen.

"It's late, we should go to sleep, especially you my queen, you need to rest" Caspian said, kissing the top of Susan's head. "You're right, it's very late" she said and took the hand he offered to her and stood up. "I guess Chronos won't be bothered if he shares his crib tonight" Maram said, moving to get Rahnia from Lucy's embrace. "Can't I keep her tonight?" Lucy asked. Maram looked at her in surprise. "She will wake you up several times, she will be hungry" the queen explained. "I'll wake up, I'll take her to you or Lia when it happens" Lucy said. "Well, I think you can, but if you have any problem come to me immediately, I'll probably be awake by Chronos anyway" Maram said. Lucy smiled and walked out of the room, whispering sweet nothings to the girl in her arms. "You think she can handle?" Peter asked. "Yes, didn't you notice? She had that maternal glint in her eyes, she'll do fine" Maram said, smiling.

Lucy was sleeping deeply when a noise at her side woke her up, accompanied by the lightest of pulls in her cover. She moved around lazily and opened her eyes. The noise grew louder and she looked at its direction, bolting up seconds later, remembering Rahnia was with her. "Hello, baby, what happens? Did you have a bad dream?" she said, rocking the girl. Rahnia whimpered and started crying louder. "Oh dear, please don't cry" Lucy whispered, starting to panic. There was a soft knock on her door, and she carelessly let the person in. "Lucy" she heard and looked around, meeting a sleepy looking Zerind. She would have laughed at his messy hair, pointing to every possible angle, but she was too preoccupied with the wailing baby in her hold. "Here let me help" Zerind said picking Rahnia up with utmost care, pressing her softly to his lean muscular shoulder, his hand supporting her head, covering her little back almost completely. "She needs a change" he said and walked over a pile of baby clothes Maram had insisted to take to Lucy's room, in case something like this happened. He laid Rahnia in the bed and unbuttoned the lower part of her clothes, kissing her little foot in the process. "There, there, this isn't that bad, don't cry" he said, his words delicate and sweet. Lucy looked at him in awe as he changed the princess' diaper, his motions delicate, treating the baby with a featherlike touch, all this while whispering sweetly to her, slowly managing to calming her.

This sensation was nothing like when he took care of Tizane, the feeling was much stronger, and he somehow felt connected with the baby in front of him. Was this the fatherly feeling he had heard so much about? Could be, he felt surprisingly attached to this little girl, and imagining having his own children in the future made the feeling grow warmer. "How do you do that?" he heard Lucy's voice on his side and he smiled, placing Rahnia's leg into her clothes caringly. "I took care of Tizane when she was little" he answered. "There, it feels better, doesn't it?" he asked, blowing a raspberry on Rahnia's belly, causing her to smile. Lucy smiled too, but he noticed she seemed a tad sad. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking into her blue orbs. Lucy looked down and shook her head. "I love when you fool me" he said jokingly and she smiled. "I know there is something troubling you, tell me" he said, pulling her chin up with his fingers. She looked at him and sighed. "I thought I could handle taking care of a baby, but I just freaked out and couldn't even think straight on what to do" she said. "I want to be a good mother one day" she whispered. Zerind smiled at her and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Ah, Lucy, don't even think the opposite! I'm certain you will be, this is just your first try, it doesn't mean you're doing it wrong" he said. "My mum told me, that when I was born she was so desperate every time I cried, and she never knew what I needed, and she felt the worst of mothers, but later she learnt how to find out exactly what I needed, and you have seen what a wonderful mother she is, even though coming from me , it can be consider cheating, as I'm her son" he said, chuckling at the end. Lucy smiled and nodded. "You really think I'm going to be a good mother?" she asked. "I do, the most tender, loving and caring one" he said, leaning a little. Their kiss was soft and sweet, their lips barely touching, but carrying the immense feeling both teens had for eachother. This simple gesture erased all the worries in her heart, replacing them with a sweet comfort.

They were interrupted by a mighty scream and both looked at Rahnia, who was wincing again, yelling at the top of her lungs. "Now I think she's hungry" Zerind commented. "I wish I could help there" Lucy said, taking the squirming baby in her arms. Zerind stared blankly at the bed, imagining Lucy breastfeeding Rahnia. His cheeks gained a deep blush, the strong voice of decency telling him he shouldn't be thinking of that special part of Lucy's body, or better, not thinking of Lucy's entire body at all. He closed his eyes, trying to erase the thought of his head and followed Lucy, escorting her to Maram and Peter's room. "Goodnight then" he said, a little shyly. Lucy smiled. "Goodnight" she responded. He hesitated a bit, but in the end, bent forward, placing a chaste kiss on her lips, smiling shyly at her. He then bent a little lower and kissed Rahnia's forehead. "Goodnight baby" he said, and with a last smile he trotted back to his room.

The door opened and Lucy looked up. Maram was in her night robe, holding Chronos in one arm. "Ah Lucy" she said, letting the queen enter. Peter was snoring loudly in the other room, making Lucy giggle. "Heavy sleeper, one would have thought that Chronos' yell would have been enough to take him off dream land, but no" Maram said, sitting on the single rocking chair in the room. "She must be hungry, here, get Chronos, he won't take long to fall sleep" she said, grabbing Rahnia and passing the baby boy to Lucy.

"How did you do until now?" Maram asked, minutes later, when Rahnia was gurgling happily at being fed, moving her little feet from time to time. "Horrible, Zerind had to come help me cause I panicked and didn't know what to do, and it was soo obvious that she needed a new, dry diaper" Lucy said, sounding terribly disappointed. "It happens, don't worry too much over it" Maram said comfortingly. "When you have your own children". Lucy nodded and walked around the room, the little prince in her hold drifting to sleep quite fast, snoring softly, much like his dad on the other room.

Lucy fell asleep a few moments later in the small sofa of the room and Maram decided to leave her there for the night, placing a cover over her and retiring back to join her snoring husband.

On the next day, Rahnia was introduced to Orion and Cas. "This is your little sister, Orion" Peter said. "Siter" the boy repeated, his curious blue eyes looking at the sleeping girl on the bed. Cas crawled over to her and caressed her belly, understanding he had to be tender, for she was still too little, making Maram squeal in endearment. Orion, observing her reaction, joined his cousin and played with his sister's foot, taking off the little sock that was covering it, and looking at her miniature toes. The sudden cold and tickles disturbed the princess, and soon she started whimpering. Cas looked at the scene and patted Orion in the head with some force. Orion's crying joined Rahnia's and Peter took him in his arms. "Baby, your sister was cold, you shouldn't have taken her sock" he reasoned, rubbing the spot where Cas had hit his cousin. Orion was still holding the little piece of clothing and gave it to Peter, who covered the pink little foot with it again. "You see, she is happier now, you have to be nice to her" Peter said. Orion was placed in the bed again and be crawled to his mother, who was carrying Rahnia. "Siter, lop you" he said to Rahnia and then kissed her cheek. Maram awed and ruffled her son's hair. "You're adorable little older brother" she praised. The boy plopped next to her and took Rahnia's fisted hand in his, hiccupping when, as a reflex, she opened her hand.

Cas sat in Peter's lap, and stared at the siblings, sucking on his thumb. "You will soon have a sibling too, Cas" Peter said. the prince's clear eyes looked up at him and he nodded. "Ania" he said softly, pointing his drooled finger at the baby. "Yes, darling, like Rahnia" Peter agreed, smiling at his nephew.

Rashid was sitting on his bed, reading a book Caspian had chosen himself for him to read. He had to accept that the taste of the young king was quite good, as he got intrigued more and more in the story. He was feeling much better, being able to move more, and starting to recuperate that liveliness that had always characterized him. He was so focused on the words in the pages of the book that he didn't notice the door opening. What a great surprise it was to him when he felt a tug in the covers and, looking at the source, found a pair of big crystal blue and deep ocean eyes looking at him. "Prince Orion, Prince Caspian, what a pleasant surprise" he said, putting his book down. Cas frowned at him and looked around. "No, papa" he said, his brows still drawn closer in confusion. The king laughed wholeheartedly at the boy. "Your Majesty, it's time for your tea" Trufflehunter's calm voice sounded from the door. "Tuf-uter" Orion said. "Ah, Majesties, I didn't expect to find you here" the badger said. "They came to pay me a visit" the calormene king said. The princes occupied themselves with a couple of biscuits Trufflehunter offered to them. Cas looked at Rashid and then offered him his half eaten biscuit. "Thank you, my prince, but I wouldn't be able to deny you the pleasure of finishing it" Rashid declined politely. Caspian soon entered the room, looking around and agitated. "Ah there you are you two, I've been looking at you for ages" he said, walking towards the boys. "I'm sorry if they bothered you" he apologized to his friend. "Not at all, they are great children, just I noticed that Prince Caspian looked a tad confused when I addressed him" Rashid said. The king couldn't contain a laugh as the prince pointed a little of finger of his at his dad as soon as he heard his name. "He doesn't know his name is Caspian yet, he got used at being called Cas" Caspian answered. "I know, thank you darling, King Rashid understood the difference" the king said to his son. "Ashi" Orion said softly. "Well done Orion, now let's leave our guest finish his tea in peace and go show off the new name you learnt to you mummy and auntie, who are waiting for us with some nice fruits for you to eat, come on" Caspian said tenderly, taking both of the boys' hands and walking them out of the room.

In the kitchen, the princes munched on some varied fruits, occupied with the forms and shapes. Maram and Susan had had the great idea to shape the pieces of fruit, making them more interesting to the boys. "Papa" Cas said, giving a star shaped piece of pear to his father. "Cas, no more, I have eaten half your fruits already" Caspian said. Cas looked at him and then at the pear, deciding to try again with something else. He grabbed a smiley peach and extended it to his dad again. Caspian sighed and whined. "Su, help me here, Cas wants me to eat his fruits and I have eaten half of them already" he said, not wanting to deny anything to his son and hurt him. "Cas, this is your fruit darling, look Orion is having a good time eating his, daddy is full already" she said softly. Cas looked at his cousin next to him and focused on his plate not sharing anymore pieces with his dad. "You are amazing" Caspian said, kissing his wife's cheek. "That comes with being a mother" Maram said.

Katine and Ameril had been invited to spend the evening in the palace, and they were enjoying a nice walk through the gardens together. Katine was giggling at Ameril, who was continuously making sure she was warm enough, pulling her coat around her from time to time. "Darling, I'm warm enough, Koperskai is colder than here" she said. "Excuse me for worrying for you, wanting to take care of you and loving you so much" he said, fake hurt in his voice, but a big smile on his face showing it was just a joke. He got closer to her and took her face in his hands. "I adore you" he said, resting her forehead in hers, rubbing his nose gently with hers. "And I adore you" she replied. They kissed tenderly, Ameril resting his hands on her hips, bending over a little to reach her lips. "I think there is something between us" he joked, looking down and the rounded belly touching his. Katine laughed and caressed it. She then jumped in surprise and took his hand rapidly, placing it over her belly again. "It moved!" Zerind exclaimed, kneeling in the cold soil facing her tummy. He pressed his ear onto it and laughed as he felt another movement against it. "This is incredible!" he said, looking up at her, his eyes chining with happiness. "Daddy is waiting impatiently for you in here, I want to see you, and then both of us can admire your beautiful mummy and give her loads of love" he said talking directly to Katine's swollen stomach. "There you have it, you were complaining that it was taking too long to move" Katine said, tapping his nose, her heart dancing at Ameril's sweet words. "I'm an impatient person you should know that" Ameril said, and pulled her close, nuzzling his nose on her neck. They continued walking, Ameril's hand surrounding Katine's shoulders. The princess shivered and this didn't went unnoticed by her fiancé. "Kat, kochanie, let's get inside, you're getting cold" he said, entwining his fingers with hers. He pouted a little and she couldn't resist this face, acceding to be taken inside. "You can be very convincing when you want" she said. "And you love me like that" he replied cheekily, kissing the top of her head.

Inside the castle, Susan was ready to take her warm bath. Her muscles were sore and tired, the last weeks of pregnancy pushing her body to its limits. The warmth of the water brought a pleasant feeling over and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of total relax. She opened her eyes again when she heard the door opening. "Hello, love, mind if we join you?" Caspian said. Susan smiled at him. His tanned torso was uncovered, his defined, tone muscles unveiled, and she couldn't help to trace them with her eyes. A towel was wrapped around his waist, reaching a little before his knees. He was carrying a naked Cas in his arms, the boy's skin starting to gain the cinnamon colour of his father's. "Mama!" he yelled, once of his hand stretching towards her and calling her to him, while the other was holding Caspian's shoulder securely. "Sure, get in" the queen said, moving to the side to leave them some space. Cas giggled and splashed as soon as he got into the water, playing with the foam, having Caspian's eye on him all the time. The king sat next to his beloved wife, and nuzzled his cheek on the side of her head, bending to place butterfly kisses in her neck seconds after. Cas walked towards his parents and swayed to his side, falling entirely onto the water. Caspian's reflexes took him out of the water immediately and the baby coughed, some water getting in his nose. Caspian cuddled him close and patted his back softy, easing the coughing. "Oh baby, be careful" Susan said, taking the wet hair from his face. "At least his hair is half washed now" Caspian added. Cas coughed some more and sat on Caspian's bent leg, letting his dad wash his hair. He was looking intently at Susan's bare belly, his little hand reaching forward to touch it. "Beebi" he said, looking at her. "Yes, there is a baby inside" Susan confirmed. Caspian moved slightly to reach a sponge behind them, and the red object caught Cas' attention instantly. He rose his arms and tried to grab it, pulling it from Caspian's hand and squeezing it. He drenched the sponge, which was too big to be held by his tiny hand, and passed it along his arms and shoulders. When he considered he was clean enough, he moved to Caspian's chest, moving the sponge from side to side in his broad chest. "Thanks baby" Caspian said, letting his son wash him completely. Cas was loving the job and rubbed the sponge on the king's face and head, giggling when Caspian spit some water that had gotten into his mouth. He then moved towards his mum, repeating the process on her too, being much more delicate. He took his time washing her belly and placed a little kiss on top of it. "Aaaaw, thank you sweetie, you did a wonderful job" the queen praised.

Cas was standing on the bathroom floor while Caspian dried him with a towel, laughing as the towel tickled him every now and then. "I need help" Susan said, pointing at her nightdress who laid on the floor. Caspian moved to help her, leaving Cas unattended, for less than a minute. He was helping Susan, when a scream vibrated on the walls and both of them turned to see what had happened. Cas had started walking around the room and slipped on the wet floor, and he was now lying on his belly, tears flowing down his already wet cheeks. Caspian ran towards him and picked him up, kissing and hugging him, whispering soothing words. "Ah, look at this" Susan commented, moving a strand of messy dark hair from her son revealing a lump. "That is a big one, should I get some ice?" Caspian said concerned. "No, it's ok now, just a kiss from mummy and it won't hurt anymore" Susan said placing her lips on the lump. Cas stopped crying after that, whimpering every now and then from his place snuggled in Caspian's chest, enjoying the spoiling treatment he was getting.

Maram had just wrapped Chronos and Rahnia in their crib, when a pair of strong hands held her by the waist, pulling her against a solid body. "They are finally asleep?" Peter asked, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Yes, they are both fed and changed, so they shouldn't wake up in quite some time" she said. "Good" he said, placing little kisses along her neck. She pulled her head back to rest on his shoulder and granted him more access to her neck, enjoying his ministrations. He moved excruciatingly slow up her neck and reached her ear, kissing a particularly sensible spot she had there. He smiled as he heard her deep intake of breath and continued, following her jaw line. He moved slightly to have an easier access to her and bit on her skin softly, bathing the area with his tongue after. This motion elicited a low moan on Maram's throat, and he felt like a shower of shivers roamed on his skin. He gave a low growl when she combed his hair with her fingers, his lips marching directly through the well known path to hers. The sweet, addictive flavour of her lips thrilled his senses, blurring his thoughts. His hands travelled to her back and pressed her against him, and he growled lowly as she bit his lip, deepening the kiss. He pulled off the kiss to take in some air, which hitched on his throat as soon as her hands travelled under his shirt, sending a chain of explosions along his back. He rolled his head to the back, completely taken by the delightful sensation she was pulling him through. A pleasured, low moan escaped his lips when he felt her warm lips over his neck, starting to get dizzy with need.

He was about to start pulling the ribbons of her dress, when the door creaked, Orion popping his head inside. They looked at him and smiled, their moment completely forgotten now. "Papa! Mama!" Orion said and ran towards them, giggling happily as he feel into his dad's embrace, giving a loud yell when he was swooped into the air.

They moved into another room, leaving the both sleeping babies to enjoy their dreams in peace and quiet. "Looks like we are going to postpone what we were doing, and finish it some other day, darling" Maram said, smiling sweetly at her husband, who hoofed softly.

In the next days, the monarchs grew more and more attached to Rahnia, and she quickly became part of the family, as she had always been there with them. It was a rather nice afternoon, despite the cold wind blowing outside, the sun was imposing its appearance. Lucy was looking through a window, sitting on the rim, her arms crossed in her lap. "Did these two fall sleep long ago?" Susan asked, entering the room, her gaze directed towards the sleeping babies in a nearby crib. "Yes, at least an hour ago" Lucy answered. Susan walked slowly towards the crib and awed. Lucy looked at her curiously and joined her to see what caused her reaction. She couldn't contain a long high pitched squeal at the sight in front of her. Rahnia was cuddled next to Chronos, curled into a ball at his side. The prince seemed unbothered by this, his minuscule chin resting close to Rahnia's dark haired head, enclosing her body with his. "They are sooo cuuuute!" she whispered, tucking both with the covers. "Who is so cute?" said an accented voice behind them, and both looked at it, Susan smiling at its owner. "Come, take a look" she pointing to the crib. The king obeyed and looked inside, smiling at its occupants. "Certainly worthy of all that squealing I heard" he commented. "I can't wait to have our little gift here" Susan said, leaning back onto her husband's back, his hands sneaking to rest on her belly, his whole body tingling with love at the feeling of his child moving under his palm.

The day's weather surprised the inhabitants of Cair Paravel, who expected the cold winds to be blowing at their full force, the sun barely warming. To their utter enjoyment the sun was shining imperiously, a warm, soft breeze blowing every now and then. It was one of those rare warm days in the middle of autumn, and they decided to enjoy it at its max, each of them making plans for the day. Lucy was running down the corridors, wearing a light dress, looking for her boyfriend. She spotted him coming from the library and ran to him. "Zed, come, let's enjoy the sun" she said, her already cheerful mood being overexcited by the warm weather. "What do you have in mind" the prince asked, curious at her eagerness. "There is a place I want to show you" she said. "Meet me in the entrance in twenty minutes, I have to take care of a little thing before we can go" she said.

As agreed, Zerind was now leaning into one of the tall pillars of the entrance, waiting for her lady love. She came bouncing to him, a big basket of food and a large bag filling her hands. He smiled and went to help her, taking most of the items in her hands. "Can I know now where are we heading to?" he asked. "You'll find out soon, it's not far" she said, and hurried him.

They walked for about half an hour, before Lucy spoke. "Ah finally" she said and advanced a little, pushing some low branches away. They had arrived to a small clearing in the forest, where a small lake was located. They were standing in a small valley in between some low hills, tall enough to hide the lake from the normal eye. The sight was astounding, vegetation extending as far as the eye could see, enveloping everything in a warm colourful embrace, bringing a sense of privacy and intimacy, and yet natural and welcoming. He was so dumbstruck by the beauty of everything that Lucy had to call him several times before finally getting his attention. "Ah? Sorry, I.." he said, but words stopped coming from his mouth as he noticed a little cottage, meters from the shore of the lake. "Come, let's leave all this here" Lucy said, taking his hand and leading him inside. The small house was very comfortable and cosy, delicately arranged to tend to every possible need one could have while in there. "Why is there a cottage in the middle of the forest?" he asked. "Oh I asked it to be built for me, this is the place I come when I need to be with myself and my thoughts" she said, taking the basket from his hands and placing over a little pine table in the side. "Thank you for bringing me here, to your special place" he said, smiling genuinely at her. She answered the smile. "Come, you have to see the lake closely" she said, taking his hands and pulling him outside again.

The sun was seeping through the small holes in between the branches, freckling everything with light spots. Both teens walked to the border of the lake. Zerind had to admit that it was impossible to believe that such an awe-inspiring place could exist. The lake seemed to be made of liquid crystal, its surface unmoving, reflecting the trees and plants around it like a mirror. Zerind leaned a little and looked at the bottom, hundreds of thousands of pebbles of every shade of white, blue and green stared back at him. The sunrays were highlighting some spots over the water, creating a true spectacle of colours that delighted the eyes. He was completely marvelled upon the wonders of the lake and moved forward, his kneeling at the shore, his hand immersing into the water to touch the colourful, pebbled surface. The water was pleasantly warm in his skin, and he could not believe how enchanting the feeling was, the water felt almost silky in his hands. He grabbed a fist full of the pebbles and examined them, completely amazed by its colours and smoothness. He was taken out of his trance by a splash near him, the water disturbed by smooth defined circles. He followed them and opened his eyes as Lucy's head emerged from the waters. "Come!" she yelled at him, her hand indicating to get closer. He smiled and walked over to her, not caring to take his clothes off, feeling the particular creaminess of the water in his legs and waist as he moved forward. He finally reached Lucy, who smiled at him and disappeared under the water again. He felt a tug in his shirt and, taking a good breath and joining her underwater. Everything was quiet, and he could only look at Lucy, her beauty giving her the look of a mermaid, luring him to her, and he couldn't care less. Her hair was floating around her, the light rays cutting the water giving them that gingery shine he loved so much.

The need of air became a bother and both of them returned to the surface, taking big gulps of air. Lucy swam towards him and enveloped her arms around his neck. They stared into eachother's eyes for a moment, green looking into blue, the silver sparks of light in the water being mirrored in their eyes. Both meet up in a delicate kiss, lips touching tenderly, applying a small amount of pressure into one another, sweet shyness bonding all together. Zerind placed a wet hand softly behind her head and deepened the kiss tenderly. They separated and Lucy snuggled into his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Come on, let's get some proper swimming clothes" she said, noticing how her dress was floating in her waist. She pulled Zerind towards the shore, the water lowering to the point of only reaching their ankles. His eyes flickered to her and he regretted this a few seconds later, when his eyes were glued to her and his blood became a river of fire coursing through his veins, burning him. Her light cotton dress was sticking to her skin, tracing her contours perfectly. This wouldn't have bothered him as much if it wasn't for the almost unnoticeable transparency of the fabric, inciting his already wild imagination. Some drops of water were sliding from her neck, running slowly down her chest, only to disappear behind the drenched fabric of her dress. He traced their path with his eyes, an urgency growing painfully inside him, willing to kiss the wet trail they were leaving on her skin. His hands were tingling with the need of feeling the smooth silkiness of her skin, and that tingle extended to how whole body, his lips desperate to taste hers, drink in her sweet, addictive taste.

Following this sensations, he walked towards her and caught her rosy lips in his, a wave of desire hitting him like a whirlpool. His tongue caressed her lower lip, begging for her to allow it to deepen. His wish was granted and he grunted as her hands touched his fervent chest, his nerves dancing at the contact. _Zerind, get a hold on yourself, what are you going to end up doing boy!_, a voice shouted in his head, and he recognized it as the voice of chivalry, a rope that held his conscious thoughts together. Her perfume floated towards him and his senses blurred to everything surrounding them, he could only focus on her, and the pulsing, bulging feeling trapped inside him. _Let go, forget everything and give yourself to it_, that velvety voice said, temptation. Her hands pressed urgently onto his back and a third voice, this time his own, spoke in his head. _That's it Zerind, let it free, don't fight any longer_, his voice was clear and determined. He opened his eyes, the green pools dark and fogged completely.

And it was when he felt how chivalry broke in pieces, smashed like a glass, the sound tinkling in his ears, desire taking over his body with all its power, bolting into him like an electric shock.

He separated sharply from her and looked at her. Her lips were red and swollen, achingly alluring. Her breath was coming in irregular pants and her cheeks were flushed. Her eyes were in a vibrant blue, resembling the ocean before a storm, the deep waters staring at him.

Lucy had never felt something as powerful before, when he stared at her after that delicious, intense and heated kiss, a shiver of a mix of expectation, excitement and fear rolled down her spine, his green eyes looking hungry, a silver fog moving furiously around, mixing with a flaming fire. Desire. Need. Lust. She was about to burst into flames soon, her body feeling like in fever, and she was surprised the water drops covering her didn't turn into mist at the heat irradiating from her skin. She grasped as he took her in his arms and moved towards the cottage, kicking the door closed with his foot.

The next thing she knew, was that she was pressed against that same door, both hands entwined in his, her lips ravished by his.

There was a wild beast lunging inside his ribcage, threatening to turn it into tiny pieces and be free. He was going wild at the millions of sensations that were trashing his nerves. Her heat, her scent, her raged breathing on his cheek, the wild beat of his heart in his chest, the feeling of wet fabric rubbing his chest was driving him mad. The blazing bonfire that was burning into his bloodstream hoofed and grew when a moan escaped from her mouth, blowing softly on his cheek. He trailed her jaw with his fervid lips, his pulse giving a hard beat, resounding in his ears like drums, with each of her delighted sounds. His hands travelled down her back to untie the ribbon that was holding her dress in place. the fabric got loose around her after some seconds, and he hummed lowly at the contact with her fevered back under his palms.

There was something inside her begging to be free, coming out from her lips as moans and bleats and even whimpers. She needed more, she needed to feel him even closer, she wanted to feel him in every inch of her being. The world was spinning in her head, feelings and sensations twirling everything, waves of pleasure crashing against her, hitting her body like a typhoon. She felt his hands on her back, her dress hanging loosely around her, leaving burning trails everywhere he touched. And then he suddenly stopped.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, holding her face in between his hands, panting heavily. "Are you sure about this?" he breathed. "More than anything" she answered, barely over a whisper. And it was all he needed to know. He attacked her lips again, the dangerous combination of lust and passion overwhelming them. His lips left hers short after, trailing her neck, biting here and there. She let out a long loud wail when he reached a sensitive spot and he sucked on it, a mew rolling in her throat at this.

She advanced a little, taking her back from the door, moving them both to the very middle of the room. In a swift movement she thought impossible for her to perform, she inverted the roles, her lips grazing the tender skin of his neck, a series of growls and grunts praising her actions. "You are going to kill me" he breathed, everything twirling under his feet.

His hands travelled to her shoulders and slid the fabric off them slowly, getting an irritated sigh from the queen. He untied the ribbon on her back completely, and the dress rolled off her swiftly, the water on it making it heavier and attracting it faster to the floor. She was there, standing in front of him, wearing only her wet chemise, which, as the dress did not long ago, was stuck to her like a second skin. Her hands fumbled impatiently over the buttons of his shirt, his hands coming to her aid moments later.

He shivered as her hands slid it from his shoulders, her delicate palms crawling on them, sending the most pleasant feeling to his spine. His undershirt was revealed and Lucy pulled its rim up, above his head, to reveal his lean chest finally. She lowered her lips to his shoulder and kissed his skin, moving lower to hover over his outlined pectorals, a bolt of sheer delight raising from the pit of her stomach at the low, savage growl that came from his lips.

His strong arms brought her to face him, pressing her into another passion filled kiss devouring their lips, but the queen seemed to be in quite a haste. Her hands worked on his trousers, her movements sharp and impatient, seeming about to rip the fabric off at any moment. He helped her and soon he was only in his undergarments. He backed his steps and reached a bed in the corner of the room, both falling into the soft mattress, ignoring the fact completely.

His hands travelled to her legs, tracing its path up her thighs, hiking the chemise higher and higher, as his palms slid down the creamy skin of her waist and sides, brushing ever so lightly over her breasts. The cotton chemise fell on the floor silently, joining the rest of the clothes scattered around carelessly, quickly followed by the last articles covering his body.

The feeling of her skin in every millimetre of his body was excruciatingly delicious, the weight of her body over his being wonderfully intoxicating. He rolled them over and pressed her to the mattress, supporting his weight in one arm, while the other roamed over her sides and stomach. He shook with the crash of a huge blow of adrenaline, his lips tracing the graceful curve of her neck, and sliding into the valley in between her breasts.

Both of them let their curiosity run free, exploring and memorizing every curve and every shape thirstily.

The sun was starting to cast an orange glow on the walls, but they didn't even notice the change in the light being too preoccupied by the other to care. Grunts and moans vibrated in their throats as both reached their peaks, the pleasure, delight and relief that came next falling over them like a waterfall. Zerind managed to move to his side before dropping himself on the soft mattress, each and every muscle of his body yelling in exhaustion, but not taking away the intoxicating feeling left by the thousands of fireworks that had exploded in his chest moments before. With the last bits of strength he pulled Lucy closer, her head resting on his chest. She smiled at the erratic sound of his heartbeat, seeming about to tear a hole in his chest and come out.

"That was amazing" she breathed when her heart stabilized, sighing deeply at the delightful feeling nestled inside her. Both fell asleep immediately, giving up under the tiredness and exhaustion that took over them.

The sun was already starting its retreat, colouring the sky in pinks and violets, when Zerind opened his eyes. That was the most pleasant, relaxed and calm sleep he had had ever. He cocked his head to the side and a smile crept to his lips, discovering the long, reddish, light brown tresses of his beloved fanned all over the pillows. He moved his body a little to take a better look at her, her head was laying on his chest, almost in his shoulder, her hand resting over his stomach. Her shoulders were uncovered, moving by the compassed rhythm of her breathing. He sighed out of pure happiness at the contact of her warm skin against his, no fabrics in between them, just the raw feeling of skin against skin. He lifted his arm from the mattress and rounded her uncovered shoulder, tracing irregular patterns on the milky skin. She emitted a little comfortable sound and opened her eyes, rolling on her back and stretching. "Good afternoon, sleeping beauty" a grave voice said on her side and she smiled, remembering everything that happened, a warm feeling spilling in her insides. "Hello prince charming" she responded, rolling to be on top of him, her azure eyes looking into his grassy ones.

"You know" she said, pressing her cheek on his chest, her hand drawing circles on his smooth skin. "When the professor first explained me how this..process worked, I ended up being grossed out". He looked surprised at her and the let out a mighty laugh. "Grossed out? Should I start feeling bad?" he asked, his laughter still in his yes. "No, let me finish. The professor limited himself to show me the...how to put it.. he showed me the mechanical part of it" she said. "If someone ever explained to me how gobsmacking, astoundingly fabulous the feelings were, I wouldn't have had such reaction" she said. "I don't think anyone can explain the feelings. It's just so magnificent and overpowering that words can't reach it. I remembered that when I asked, I was only answered that it was the best feeling in the world" he said, pulling her close. "You asked?" she asked him, her sceptical. "Well, yes. Of course I learnt the physical process with my professor in class, and I would have stopped there, if I didn't hear some soldiers speaking. I was curious to know, how these feelings they spoke about could be, and I ended up blurting it out to one of my mum's cousins, at the time she must have been King Caspian's age or so. It was soooo embarrassing! She laughed at me for quite a while, before sitting down and trying to explain the situation to me. And also, Ameril tried to explain to me not long ago, he said something like that ´there is no greater pleasure than to be with a woman´ or something like that" Zerind told her. her ringing laugh broke in the room. "You asked Ameril?" she exclaimed, her laughter coming to her in waved intakes. "I didn't ask him, he decided to tell me, ignoring my protests against" Zerind defended himself. "Sounds like something he would do" the queen agreed. "So you found your answer now?" she asked, looking up to him. "What answer?" he asked confused. "Of how it feels to.." she said, leaving the sentence unfinished as she started blushing deeply. "Of making love? Yes, I found my answer, and its utterly indescribable" he said, smiling and rolling them over, supporting his body in his arms, smiling at her shy blush. "And it's all thanks to you, as there is no other person in the world whom I love as much as I love you, and who is capable of firing all those powerful sensations on me. And even in this way, I can't really tell you how vast my love for you is" he whispered, claiming her lips into a warm kiss. "I wouldn't have wanted to share all this with any other than you, my prince, you are the one whom I want to spend the rest of my life with" she whispered back. He looked at her radiantly, a warm feeling seeping from his eyes. "I don't imagine myself spending my days with any other person, and I will never let go of you" he said, rolling to his side and pulling her into his embrace, hugging her strongly.

"I think we should be heading back to the castle, the others should be wondering where we are" Zerind said as the light outside seemed to be getting weaker and weaker. Lucy nodded and rose from the bed, picking her dress and chemise up. "They haven't dried up much" she said. "I think we could sneak around the castle and take a warm bath together, I think that would fix the problem, wouldn't it, My Queen?" he asked in that velvety voice of his that drove her weak on the knees. "It would indeed" she answered.

They gathered their things and marched back to Cair, feeling light like feathers, smiles permanent in their faces.

**AN: It finally happened! I couldn't torture poor Zerind much longer... please I sooo want to know what you think!!**

**My dearest Star, thanks sooo much for everything! I took the "there is no greatest pleasure than to be with a woman" from your story, its brilliant! **

**Please review!!**

**Cheers!!!**


	33. Chapter 33: Incidents

**Hello!! Finally I've managed to finish another chapter... please, dear readers, forgive me, I've been sick for the last month, going to tons of doctors, taking the most disgusting medicines and generally feeling horribly. But let's leave that in the past and enjoy this new chapter!!! I hope you like it!! There are some funny scenes, so this is a very cheery chapter!!!**

**Enjoy!! **

Chapter 33: Incidents

The prince and the queen arrived to Cair just when the sun was giving its goodbyes, the sky starting to lose its red, orange and pink shades, to be replaced by the violets and dark purples of the incoming night.

Both were feeling at their best, happiness travelling down their bodies, warming them up and bringing smiles to their lips. The images of their previous activities were still swirling in their minds, bringing back the thousands of sensations, filling them up with a sweet bliss. Zerind had his arm around Lucy's shoulder, while hers was hanging loosely around his waist, her head leaning on his shoulder. They had stopped several times on the way back home to share some sweet little kisses, feeling the freedom of not fearing to overstep any limits.

Ed was coming out of the tearoom carrying James when he saw the two coming, enveloped in their bubble of loveliness. The young king looked at them curiously, finding all this tenderness strange, as both had never been so affectionate in front of others. His very observant eyes noticed that Zerind seemed different, like something was taken off from him. The usual uptight spark that danced in his eyes was now replaced by something brighter, an excited and yet shy twinkle swimming in his green orbs. This was very interesting, what could have happened for that burden the prince was carrying to disappear? Edmund was very intrigued, this sudden change in their behaviour was not normal, not something that happens just because. "Oh, hi Ed!" Lucy chirped, smiling brightly at him. This wasn't uncommon, but in her eyes, the innocent look was half gone, sharing the same vibe than her companion's gaze. "Hello, where have you two being, you disappeared almost all day" the king said. "We went to have a picnic on the forest" Lucy answered simply. "Glad you had a good day" Edmund commented his eyes switching between both twins. James whimpered softly and the king centred his attention on him again, continuing to walk towards his rooms, parting from the couple with a wave of his hand.

But the intrigue and curiosity didn't leave him, and kept rounding his thoughts while changing his son's diaper. A little amused gurgle and a soft kick in his arm brought him back to reality, and he looked at James. "I know, I know, I'm sorry" Edmund said bringing the baby up to him, and cuddling it softly, attending to his silent demand for attention. "I wonder what could have occurred to those two" he mused out loud. James babbled something softly, looking at his father with enquiring eyes. "Yeah, you're right, it's unusual" the king responded.

There was a soft knock on the door and Caspian popped in. "I was looking for you" he said, looking at his brother. "Perfect timing, I need to share a thought" Edmund said, sitting on an armchair and wriggling a toy with his hand, entertaining his son with it. Caspian looked at him curiously. "It will be much faster if you tell me you have seen Lucy and Zerind, then I won't need to tell you the details" the just king said. "I just did, this is why I was looking for you" Caspian said, leaning on the railing of one of the cribs, crossing his arms over his chest. "Did you notice anything abnormal?" Edmund asked. "Yes, Zerind seems untroubled" Caspian responded, looking at his brother in the eye, catching his thoughts. "That's what I thought, any ponderings?" Ed commented, his tone casual. "Well, I'm quite surprised by it, this very morning he seemed the same as always, and now, he changed, light is shining over him in a different way. Something was definitely taken off him, but I can't quite put my finger on it" Caspian said, tapping his chin with his finger. Both kings stared at eachother, thoughts forming on their heads. "I noticed something on Lucy too" Edmund spoke after a while. "I know, her cheerfulness is not childish anymore, or at least the cause for it is not the usual" the telmarine king commented. Another silent moment danced in the room before Caspian raised his head, his face lit by a thought. "Innocence, that's what is missing!" he exclaimed. "The usual twinkle in Lucy's mirthfulness was innocence". Edmund looked at him, processing the idea. "You don't think they could have... Do you reckon they... " Ed started, looking directly into Caspian's eyes, his orbs wide, clearly surprised by his own thought. "I haven't thought of that, but now that you mention it, do you think it's possible?" Caspian questioned. "Taking into account that Zerind was visibly more relaxed, it does fit" Edmund reasoned with a sigh. "True, and they disappeared almost all day, that has to be considered as well, but he has always been so righteous, I could have swore that he wouldn't hurry into this" Caspian remarked. "You know very well, dear brother, that there are times where not even all the chivalry in the world is capable to stop a man's instincts" Edmund stated and the other king had to agree. "You have a point there. Pretending our theory is true, shouldn't we want to kill the boy?" the older king asked, tilting his head to the side, a slight frown forming in his forehead. "It would be the logical reaction, and I'm sure Peter would gladly join us, but I don't feel remotely like it, for some reason I think it was the best that could have happened to those two, that is, if it happened, as we are not sure" Ed responded, looking down at James, who was chewing the toy happily. "I'm surprised by my own easiness on the subject" he continued. "I know, something is definitely wrong, we are acting strangely cavalier" Caspian agreed, shaking his head lightly. "Peter is soo going to have a fit when he knows" Edmund said, a wicked smile crawling up his face. "Oh, I can already see his eye twitching" Caspian responded, an identical smile appearing on his handsome features.

"Oh, did I interrupt anything?" Lia's sweet voice said, making both kings turn to look at her. "Not at all, sweetheart" Ed answered, rising from his seat to kiss his wife. "Anyway, I'll leave you happy family alone, I should check on Cas, make sure he's not involved in any trouble" Caspian said, exiting the room moments later.

In the nursery room, Cas and Orion were sitting on the floor, their toys scattered all around them. Wooden blocks, stuffed animals and other objects were all mixed together, half of them being ignored by the princes, as both had their hands full with differently figured and coloured blocks, creating a shapeless construction. Susan was keeping an eye on them, sitting comfortably on a sofa, a book on her hands. Chronos was resting on a huge pile of pillows, helping him to maintain a sitting position, and his still baby coloured eyes were travelling curiously over the older princes. His little hand came into contact with a plushy and he looked at it inquiringly, fiddling with its fur. His content gurgles and squeals captured Orion's attention, and the boy soon recognized the toy as one of his. He frowned slightly, his vibrant ocean blue eyes looking at his brother and the plushy in his hands. He crawled over to him and grabbed the toy, wanting to play with it. Chronos had quite a strong grip on it and so Orion pulled harder, unintentionally pulling his brother's arm with force, hurting him. The hitch was strong enough to cause Chronos to fall on his side, where he started crying at the top of his lungs. Susan looked up alarmed throwing her book on the sofa, and intended to stand up, failing due to her swollen belly and plopping back on the couch.

Seeing the strident and pained expression in Chronos' face, Cas became disturbed, as always when he saw someone hurt. In his little mind he understood Orion was the one who caused this and he frowned. Another yell joined Chronos' seconds later, as a wooden block thrown by Cas hit Orion on the forehead, a red lump starting to appear. Susan gave an exasperated yell, still trying to get up. Cas stood on his feet and walked towards Chronos, sitting at his side and reached his little hand to pat the baby's arm while babbling something softly. The youngest prince calmed down a little, his whinge an octave or two lower.

Orion looked at him behind the thick tears and crawled over to him, his hand impacting against his cousin's dark haired head. Cas uttered a loud aggrieved scream and was joined by Susan, who couldn't help but yelp at the boy's actions, the three chorusing a screech at the top of their throat's capacity.

Peter and Caspian were on the corridor when they heard the noise and hurried to check. The room was a real chaos, the three boys crying on one side and Susan still trying unsuccessfully to stand, her face red with effort. Caspian was torn between helping her and picking Cas up, while Peter had the same dilemma, not sure which of his sons he should comfort first. He finally decided to pick Chronos while Caspian picked Cas, wincing as the high-pitched yell was now on his ear. "It's alright, easy, there's no need to yell like that" he said, struggling to make the screams cease. Peter grabbed Chronos from the floor delicately and cuddled him, the boy calming visibly on his embrace. "That's better, now, Su, can you hold him?" Peter said, not even bothering to hear the answer, placing the baby on Susan's arms as softly as possible before taking Orion up. "Of course, as I can't really stand, at least I can take care of my nephew" complained the queen.

Several minutes had to pass before the boys calmed down, the screaming replaced by sniffles from time to time. "My love, what happened?" Caspian asked. Susan retold them the story, grimacing at the frustration of not being able to do anything to solve the situation. "Orion, we have already spoken about sharing your toys, you have to be nice with your brother, and not hurt him" Peter said in a gentle voice, but seriously enough to Orion to listen to him. "And you, little mister, can't go throwing wooden blocks to people, it's not nice and hurts, Orion is sad now" Caspian said. Cas looked at him and nodded, but the king wasn't sure his son understood completely. "I should take these two to Maram, she's better at this than me" Peter said, placing Orion on the floor, the boy complaining, wanting to be held by his father a little longer. "I'll take Chron, don't make Orion more miserable than he already is" Susan said. Peter smiled at her. Caspian grinned and stood up, offering his hand to Susan. She rolled her eyes and accepted it, knowing that if she didn't, she would have to spend the night in the couch.

Lucy was sitting on her bed, swaying her legs over the rim, staring intently at the bathroom door in front of her, her brain theorizing on what Zerind was doing inside. All she could hear was the bustle around of objects being moved and a splash every now and then. Zerind finally came out, smiling at her, closing the door behind him. He positioned himself at her back and covered her eyes. She giggled and let him guide her. The moment she entered the bathroom, she was enveloped in moist warmth, certainly steam coming from the tepid water. Various scents swirled to her, entwined on the thick vapour that was touching her face. Zerind's hands dropped from her eyes and she opened them, finding a thick mist surrounding everything. But soon she forgot about it, as a pair of hot lips grazed her ear. "Should we get in?" he whispered, brushing a kiss on the back of her ear. She nodded weakly, a shiver dancing across her skin. The prince separated from her and moved to start undressing, but was stopped by two little hands on top of his. "Here... let me help you" Lucy said, and even with all the mist floating around them, Zerind noticed her blush. He let her unbutton his shirt, looking down at her as she did so. Few minutes later, his shirt was successfully removed and lying carelessly on a chair, where the prince had thrown it without much importance. Zerind placed his hands over her shoulder and turned her slowly so he was now facing the laces of her dress, pulling onto them. The light summer dress soon pooled at her feet, while Zerind's fingers trailed delicately the line of the queen's spine. The queen kicked the dress away, and the prince's trousers soon followed. They stared at eachother's eyes for some time, not caring about being unclothed in front of the other, their eyes transmitting the pure love the one felt for the other. Lucy frowned when a grin crossed his handsome face, and she yelped as, unannounced, he placed one of his arms under her legs and pulled her up bridal style. He laughed and walked towards the bathtub carefully lowering both himself and the girl in his arms into the water, loving the feeling of her skin against his.

A soft moan escaped from Lucy's lips, the water being the perfect temperature, having an immediate soothing effect on her sore muscles. She blushed a bit at remembering why her muscles were in such a state. "Is everything of your liking?" Zerind asked her. "More than perfect, the perfumes are thrilling, everything is just wonderful" she said, snuggling closer on his chest. "I used all your favourite oils, rose, jasmine, lavender..." he said, kissing her forehead. They stayed cuddled for a while, until Lucy moved to wash her beloved's shoulders and chest. They both took extra care on bathing eachother, enjoying the close contact; the quiet splash of water echoing in the bathroom, accompanied by a giggle from Lucy every few minutes for Zerind tickled her softly.

This peaceful and enjoyable moment was interrupted by a knock on the door that startled the teens. "Lu? Are you there?" asked Peter's voice. Lucy opened her eyes wide and looked at Zerind, Peter would behead him if he found out he was there with her. "Y-yes, I'm here" Lucy answered, trying to sound as calm as possible. "Lu, I need to talk with you" Peter said. "Peter, I'm in the bath, cant you wait till I'm out?" Lucy said getting annoyed. "Ok, don't take long, I'll be waiting right here" Peter said, getting Lucy to roll her eyes. "I just got in, I'm going to take long, well talk later ok?" the queen said, irritation starting to crawl into her voice. "I really need your opinion on something, hurry up" the king responded. Lucy wanted to smack her head on the rim of the tub, why did Peter have to come just now! And why couldn't he understand that she needed time! "Why do you men never understand a girl takes long in her baths!" Lucy yelled and then looked at her love, muttering the words "Except you of course" Zerind only patted her arm and kissed her, as talking to her would had given his presence away to the king. "Lu, stop whining and get out" Peter said. Lucy was about to reply, when another voice was heard on the other side of the wall. "How indelicate of you to bash in your teen sister's bath Peter, who would have thought you were so tactless" Caspian said, this tone clearly indicating he was smirking. Lucy felt a wave of gratitude towards Caspian for his intervention. "Exactly, thanks Caspian, that's very gentlemanly of you. Someone should learn a couple of things from you" she said, exhaling soundly. Peter rolled his eyes and ignored his brother, focusing back on the door in front of him. "Lucy, I'm waiting for you here so be fast" he said. A sonorous slap resounded on the bathroom, reaching the kings' ears, as Lucy couldn't help to smack her forehead. "Lu? Is everything alright?" Peter asked. "Yes, it's just that I can't believe you're so thoughtless! Look, I'm not feeling well and I'm guessing a bath will do wonders, so please, leave me alone" Lucy said, almost begging in the end. "Definitely not, if you're feeling bad you have to come out so the nurse can check you up, come on, dress fast, ill call the nurse" Peter said, his brows furrowing a bit with worry. "Peter...oh dear... its... um...ah, how to tell you... you know... um... girl stuff" Lucy said, trying her best to sound as if she was really embarrassed to say this to both her brothers (which in fact she would be if it was under any other circumstances. "Oh... right... I'm off then... I'll ask Susan" Peter said, his face bright red, moving to the door. "You deserved that, you shouldn't invade Lucy's room like that" Caspian said, snickering at Peter's clearly uncomfortable face, following him out and closing the door.

"That was close" Zerind said, breathing deeply, as he had tried to be as quiet as possible not to be heard. "Peter is always like that, he did that to Susan as well, he should be thankful I didn't throw half my bathroom towards him, ah, you should have seen that, Susan was so mad! Peter was lucky he got hit only by two or three toiletries" Lucy told. Zerind smiled, imagining the scene. "So well, where were we?" Lucy asked seductively, before planting a kiss on his lips and pulling both back to their previous position in the water.

The chilly weather of the next morning got everyone by surprise in the castle. Sometime during the night, a thick and low cloud had advanced from the sea towards the land, and everything was now hidden behind a dense white mist. The air was chilly and so coal heaters were lit around the castle as done in winter, and the monarchs chose warmer clothes to wear.

After breakfast, the queens decided to keep the children in a warm place and headed to the tea room. Edmund noticed how Zerind walked towards the corridors leading to the gardens and followed him, seizing the occasion that Lucy was not around, to have a talk with the boy. As soon as he stepped on the garden, he was enveloped by the fog. It seemed surreal to be surrounded by all that whiteness, things revealing themselves almost when he was about to run into them, being nothing more than blurred shapes. He recognized Zerind's form and marched towards him, pulling his jacket tighter around him, the heat of the castle starting to leave him. "Zerind" he said. The boy turned startled, his features regaining some calm after facing the king. "Your Majesty" he addressed. "The weather has gotten horrible, isn't it?" Ed started. "It was a wonderful day yesterday". Zerind nodded and looked at his feet. "So, tell me Zerind, where were you yesterday?" Ed asked. "We... we were deep inside the forest, having a picnic" the prince responded, his voice shaking slightly. "Ah, a picnic, indeed, the day was perfect for one, especially in the forest. Did you enjoy yourself?" the king questioned again. "Yes, as always when I have Lucy's company" the boy said sincerely. Edmund nodded and then stared into the pearly fog, the silence stretching for some minutes. "From man to man" Ed said breaking the quietness. "Did you and Lucy sleep together, you know, not just lying together?". Hearing this, the prince froze, became paler and erupted in a violent cough right after, chocking. Edmund arched an eyebrow and patted him on the back. It took several minutes for him to breathe normally and be able to speak again. He opened his mouth to start explaining, but the king stopped him with a movement of his hand. "What you did and why you did it, it's for Lucy and you to know, you don't have to explain anything to me. I just wanted to know" Edmund said. "Just go easy on this matter, be careful". Zerind nodded vigorously. There was another pause which didn't last long, as Ed started cackling. "Oh lord, imagine Peter's face when he discovers" he said, erupting into another fit of laughter, and it became even louder when colour started drowning from Zerind's face at the statement.

Later that day, Ameril and Katine paid a visit to the royal family. The queens were all excited about Katine's now very rounded tummy and both she and Susan started talking of their future babies, the princess learning some things on the way.

Zerind greeted his friend with a high-five and both moved to the still fog-covered garden. "You seem happy despite the cold" Ameril commented. "It doesn't bother me, Zharolum is cold too" Zerind replied simply. "Right, so you're now going to tell me that all this happiness is due to the cold?" Ameril asked sarcastically. "Alright if I'm obliged to tell you, it finally happened, my friend" the prince said, his smile growing as he remembered the wonderful afternoon he had spent with Lucy in his arms. Ameril stared at him in confusion at first, but then his eyebrows shot up in his forehead, eyes opened wide, his mouth shaping in a comical "O" and finally, his whole face contorted into a grin. "It was about time! Who knows what would have happened to you if this lasted a little longer! I was starting to fear for you mate" the young lord said, patting Zerind's back. "Very funny" Zerind said. "Ok, fine, no jokes. Anyway, welcome to the club" Ameril said. "Now tell me, how was it?". Zerind then retold him the story, not detailing it much, but explaining the great relief he felt and how he couldn't be happier. "Glad to know, it's good to see you with a different attitude, the guys and I were starting to think of a plan to help you" Ameril said. "I don't really want to imagine what you came up with" Zerind said, shaking his head. Ameril laughed and shrugged, and both of them started laughing, their chuckles echoing, their sound getting lost in the soft brume.

The Kings and Queens were in the tearoom, relishing in the warmth the fireplace provided. Caspian was sitting close to the fire, his mood getting slightly better after doing so. "Has someone seen the nurse lately? I don't remember seeing her in quite some time" Maram said. At the mention of the nurse, Edmund let out and strident guffaw, shaking vigorously on his chair. "What's so funny?" Peter asked, shooting a weird look to his laughing brother. "The nurse" Caspian answered. "And what happened to her?" Peter asked, turning his attention to the telmarine. Edmund was now fighting the urge to laugh to breathe, this being the only pauses in between his chortling, which had become louder and louder. "She had an accident" Caspian informed, stopping for a moment to arch his eyebrow at Edmund's hysterical snort . "She was coming from the library and she tripped on the last step in the entrance. It wasn't a big thing, cause she had time to place her other foot forward but the problem is that she wasn't alerted that the floor on the corridor was wet and she slipped. I heard she broke her arm and has some bruises" the king explained. By the end of the explanation, Ed was bordering a respiratory insufficiency, his hand gripping the armrest for support. "Edmund! I can't believe you're laughing at this! It could have been a tragedy, she could have had some serious injuries!" Susan lectured. "I'm... sorry.... Su... I just... cant.. help... it" the just king said in between chortles. Susan rolled her eyes. "Poor her, I hope she gets better soon".

From that day, the weather got colder by each passing day, mornings and afternoons being quite dark, forcing the servants to lit the candles and oil lamps from the beginning of the day. Lia and Maram were walking down a corridor in the lowest part of the castle, looking for one of the storerooms. Lia had noticed that the twins' bedroom had gotten quite chilly and so she was looking for a coal heater, while Maram needed some candles. "Here I think it is this one here" Maram said. She opened the door and both of them got inside, lighting a candle to see what was on the shelves. They moved farther into the room and didn't notice the door closing on their backs.

"Well, I think we have everything" Lia said after some minutes, holding the heater by one side, while Maram held the other, the candles resting inside the metallic artefact. Maram raised her hand to open the door, but it didn't bulge. She pulled, turned, pushed and kicked the wooden piece with no success. "Dear, I think we are trapped" she said, looking at her friend.

Susan was walking back to her room after having had a little sweet bite in the kitchen. She was humming a merry song and caressing her extremely big belly, entertaining herself this way not to get bored by the long walk, her condition not allowing her to walk at a normal speed. She was crossing an intersection when he heard some noises coming from one of the doors. "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp! We are trapped! Someone get us out!!" she heard, and she recognized both Maram's and Lia's voices. Making an effort to walk faster, she arrived to the door. "Girls, I'm here, I'll try to open the door" she said. she grabbed the handle and pulled, but the door was stuck. "I think there is something preventing it to move, the hinges don't seem to be that good. I'm going to look for the guys, they'll know how to open this thing" the gentle queen said, and walked away.

The kings arrived some minutes after, running up to where Susan had told them Maram and Lia were. "We are here, ladies" Edmund said, placing his toolbox on the floor. "Thank Aslan! it's starting to get really cold in here" Maram said. Susan arrived several minutes later, panting slightly. "So, you figured out what happened to the door?" she asked. "Not yet, but it won't take long" Peter said from his position kneeling in front of the lock. "Oh, goo-ick!" Susan started but couldn't finish the sentence. "Su, what happened?" Peter asked carelessly, looking up from the door. "Caspian!" he yelled when he saw Susan clutching her stomach, panting heavily and leaning precariously on the wall. The telmarine king dropped the metallic tool in his hands and rushed towards his wife, placing his arms around her for support. "Susan, love, please, tell me what you feel" he said, his voice in panic. "The baby" she managed to whisper before her face contracted in pain. "I think the baby will be born today Caspian" Edmund said, joining the little group. "We have to get Susan upstairs in the bed" Peter said, desperate. "I can't move from here!" Susan yelled. "Right, better not, then" Peter whispered, looking at his pained sister. Caspian laid Susan gently on the floor, her back leaning on the wall. Her breathing was elaborated and she grunted in pain every several minutes. "What's happening in there" asked Maram's worried voice from the storeroom. "Susan is in labour" Edmund asked, being the calmest of the three kings. "What! Get me out of here immediately! She needs my help!" the queen yelled, kicking and hitting the door with force. "The lock is stuck, be patient, its either we take care of the lock or of Susan" Ed answered. "Fine, then go get some pillows, covers, candles, water, towels and a heater, I don't think you can take her to the room in this state" Maram said, forgetting about the anger of being stuck. "Yes, go Ed, I'll go bring the nurse and ask Trufflehunter to brew some tea to relieve her pain" Peter said, raising to his feet and marching down the corridor. Susan's scream got Ed to hurry on his task, and in his haste, he tripped on his own feet, his face encountering the stone floor with a loud splat. In other circumstances, Caspian would have barked with laughter at the scene, but his wife was suffering and his worry was far greater than any sense of humour. Ed rose to his feet as fast as he could and run to get the maids and the items, grumbling about his tumble on the way.

"I don't understand, the baby is a week early than what the nurse said" Caspian said, holding Susan's hand tightly. "She walked a lot today, this could have accelerated the process" Lia said from behind the door, trying to calm both king and queen. "Please Susan, take deep breaths". Susan tried to follow the advice, but the pain was strong that she had problems thinking clearly.

Edmund and a troop of maids arrived with all the items needed and both he and Caspian placed a bunch of pillows behind Susan's back. With some effort they moved her enough to cover a small area of the floor with a cushioned quilt, protecting her and the baby that was soon to arrive from the coldness and hardness of the stone.

Another contraction brought a screech to Susan's throat, tears rolling down the side of her face, her breathing turning into sobbing. "Love, what's wrong? Please don't cry" Caspian whispered, holding his wife close, fondling her hair. "Su, make an effort, let's take you upstairs, you'll be much comfortable" Edmund whispered, his expression indicating how worried he was. "No, I don't want to move! Maram and Lia are here, even if they are locked and I don't think I can move now, even if I wanted to" she said, gripping the comforter when another wave of pain hit her. "I'm scared" she whispered, not low enough to prevent Caspian from listening. "My love, don't be scared, everything is going to be fine and soon we are going to be cuddling our baby" he said softly, making his best to calm her down. "I am in the middle of a corridor for Aslan's sake! Don't tell me things are going to be fine!" Susan burst, startling Edmund and leaving Caspian speechless. "It's just the pain speaking" Maram said.

Steps were heard moments later and Peter appeared from behind a corner, holding a mug and a cup in his hands. "Here Su, Trufflehunter said this tea would help with the pain" he said, kneeling beside her and bringing the cup near her. She took come gulps and pulled the goblet away, the pain causing her stomach to be unsettled. For a minute she thought that the tea had an effect and the pain had disappeared, but a breath-hitching jolt of pain arose on her back and stomach, she knew otherwise. The impact was such that she arched her back and yelled with all her might, new tears forming in her eyes. She felt the cool hands of Caspian and Peter on each of her arms, pulling her back onto a more relaxed position. When the pain subsided a little, she noticed Peter pulling fervently on her arm and she turned to see what had happened. She was surprised to see that she had a strong hook on Peter's shirt, and he was starting to asphyxiate. She let go quickly, Peter taking deep breaths and rubbing his neck. "I'm so sorry" she mumbled. Peter dismissed her with a wave of his hand, coughing a little.

Finally some footsteps were heard, the nurse hurrying to tend Susan. Precariously and with the help of the kings, she prepared everything for the birth and checked Susan's condition. "You are almost ready My Queen, just a little more" she said. Susan looked at her miserably, tired after all the pain and the effort she was doing. Luckily for her, it didn't take long till she was set to start pushing. "My King, I need you to take my place now" the nurse said calmly. Caspian looked at her as if she had grown another head in the last second. "Me?" he asked. "Yes, Your Majesty, I can't receive the baby with a broken arm" she explained, calmly, understanding the king's confusion. Caspian looked on the border of fainting, his normally cinnamon coloured skin pale. "You want me to get the baby?" he choked in a broken voice. "Come on Caspian, you have to do it fast, Susan doesn't seem to be patient enough to wait for you to gather the courage" Edmund commented, watching his sister's murderous face with wide eyes. "Drink this" he said, passing a small glass to the soon-to-be father. Caspian drowned the contents of the flask and winced, the burning sensation going down his throat. "What did you just gave me?" he asked. "Vodka, for the courage" Edmund asked, grinning. The feeling of the alcoholic beverage brought some clarity to Caspian's head and he parted from his beloved. The just king took the vacant space where Caspian had been seconds before, as said king moved to occupy the spot where the nurse had just been. "What do I have to do now?" he asked. "Follow my instructions. My Queen, please push with the next contraction" the nurse said. As soon as she felt the oh so well known and unpleasant pain, Susan bolted forwards and pushed with all her forces, remembering how to do it from her last childbirth. "Sweet, support her back with your hand and push her softly forwards" Lia advised. Ed did as told and placed his hand on the Susan's back, her sore muscles relaxing a bit. "Your Highness, tell me, do you see the head?" the nurse asked, wiping Susan's forehead with a damp cloth. "Yes! I see something!" Caspian yelled. "Very well, a couple of pushes and you should be done, dear" the old woman said.

Susan repeated the process one more time, Edmund pushing her back in the slightest of ways. "I feel the top of its head!" Caspian yelled, a warm round thing touching the tips of his fingers. The next contraction came almost immediately, forcing the queen to push again. "It's out! Oh lords, what do I have to do! I.. I can't do it!" Caspian croaked, standing immobile in his place. Peter put a hand on his shoulder. "You can, think of your child, help him or her to come with us" he said, his sea blue eyes infusing courage on the older king. Caspian shook his head and focused back on assignment. "Take the head in your hands and pull delicately with the next push" commanded the nurse. Caspian nodded and waited, sending a reassuring look to his queen. This little action gave her some strength, and she put all her might onto pushing. "I feel the shoulders" Caspian informed. "Excellent, hold them softly and pull, it won't be difficult now" the nurse said. Caspian did as told, and soon, a tiny body came into view, welcomed by Caspian's warm, expecting embrace. The little baby gave them a throaty cry, producing smiles on all the people around, even from the queens in the storeroom, who could only imagine what was happening on the other side of the door.

Peter grabbed a towel and helped Caspian to cover the baby with it. The new father was looking at the squirming baby in utter adoration, tracing its features slowly, taking in every detail. "Here, let's get this little wonder clean" Peter said, extending his arms towards Caspian. The king looked up slowly, still under the pleasant enchantment of receiving his child, of being the first person to take a look at it. Susan's deep sigh brought him out of his stupor and he looked at her marvelled. He passed the baby to Peter and moved to kiss his wife, his heart fluttering with love, warmth and joy coursing through his veins. "Thank you for this miracle my Susan, you did a great job, we have a wonderful, healthy baby" he said, kissing her forehead lovingly. "Is it a girl or a boy?" Susan asked weakly, her body taking its toll on the efforts she had done. "I...I didn't pay attention, having it in my arms took any sense from my head" Caspian said, pulling a sheepish face.

Edmund moved to give the couple some space and looked them leaning on the opposite wall, a warm smile on his lips. He remembered very well the day when he had met his beloved twins and, as Caspian, he too felt any coherence of thoughts disappear when first carrying the little persons he helped to create. He turned to watch how Peter tended the little, kicking infant in his arms. The king had acquired some practice and was bathing the baby carefully, his motions delicate. "Need help?" he asked. "Pass me a towel" Peter said. "You'll have to tell the proud parents what they've got, Caspian didn't pay attention" he told his brother. "I noticed, it happened to me too, with Chron, it took me almost ten minutes to realize I had a boy in my arms. Its different when someone else delivers your baby, being the one to help it into the world gives you such an impression, that you can't really react immediately, its overwhelming" Peter explained. Edmund nodded, he could imagine the sensation, just the fact of being a father was astonishing, so it had to be thousands of times better to be right there when it happened. Peter wrapped the newborn with the soft towel and turned to face the royal couple. "I present you to your daughter" he said, passing the petit bundle to Susan. She smiled and greeted the little princess. "Hello my darling. She's so cute" the queen exclaimed, kissing the top of the girl's head. "She is beautiful, my very own princess, Cas' little sister" Caspian commented, caressing the infant's chubby cheek with his finger, the radiant smile not leaving his lips.

"Heeey! We missed that! What happened?" Maram yelled from the storeroom. Peter rose from the floor and walked to the door. "It's a girl, very pretty and quite vigorous" he said, watching how the princess' little feet kicking under the towel. "Awwwww! How cuuute!! Astrid and Rahn have someone else to play now!" Lia squealed.

The echo of voices and hurried footsteps was heard and few minutes later, Lucy was marching towards them, Zerind right behind her. "Susan!" she yelled, running to her sister, but her haste was such that she tripped on the uneven stones, impacting the floor. With Zerind's help, the young queen was brought up back to her feet and she walked to where Susan and Caspian were. "Su! Oh, I'm so glad you're alright, I came as fast as I could when the squirrels told me what was happening!" Lucy said, hugging Susan's neck. "I'm fine Lu, we both are" the queen said, looking down at the now sleeping princess in her arms. "Aw, soo cute! Is it a niece or a nephew?" Lucy asked peeking through the towel to see the baby's face. "You have a niece Lu" Caspian told her, smiling widely. "I knew it! I was certain that it was a girl!" the queen beamed. "Edmund Pevensie, you owe me some crescents" Lucy said turning to face her older brother. Susan shook her head and smiled, deciding to ignore the bet that had been going on, and looked at her daughter. She was pouting in her sleep, and resembled Caspian very much. "She looks like you" she said softly, her ice-blue eyes looking up at him. "Yeah, the pouting certainly is identical" Edmund commented, smirking. "We will speak about that later, brother, I prefer my daughter, my wife and Lucy not to hear the horde of profanities that could result of our discussion" Caspian said, mirroring Ed's smirk. "We have a deal then, choose the time and place" Ed said. "Where are Maram and Lia, and why did all this happened here, in the corridor?" asked Lucy, who had just realized the surroundings. "We are here" Lia answered. Lucy looked around and looked enquiringly to the closest wooden door. "Why are you in the storeroom?" the queen asked. "We got stuck, it's a long story" Maram spoke, her tone bored. "We were trying to get them out when this happened" Caspian explained better. Lucy's mouth shaped in an understanding "o", and continued looking at the baby girl.

Zerind, who had been listening to all the conversation, spoke for the first time since their arrival. "Did you check the lock?" he asked. "Yes, seems to me that it's stuck, or rusty, and apparently the handle on the other side has been torn apart from the lock" Peter commented. "How could I possibly know it was so delicate!" Maram complained. "I know love, nobody is blaming you, that lock is very old, it was here from our first reign, it was about time that I came falling apart" Peter said, his tone calm and even amused. Zerind frowned and approached Lucy, pulling a couple of hairclips from her hair. "Hey!" Lucy complained, but the prince was already walking towards the door. He fiddled inside the lock with both hairclips, moving the metallic pieces inside until there was a loud click coming from it. The prince frowned at this and took the hairclips out, reaching for the toolbox and looking for something in there. He took a flat metallic tool and inserted it on the keyhole, and then took a hammer and hit the tool with a short strong knock, producing a chain of noises in the inner parts of the lock. He then turned towards Lucy. "My dear, I promise to get you new and prettier hairclips" he said, and on the following moment he opened the items, straightening the flexible cooper cord and shaping it again into a hook. He manoeuvred this improvised tool in the tiny gap between the door and the wall and successfully got the lock in the hook. He gave a strong pull and to everyone's surprise, the door opened with a creek, the metallic remains of the lock falling to the floor with a clank. "Finally!" Maram exclaimed, bursting out of her confinement. "Thank you very much Zerind! I was dying there!" the queen said, planting a kiss on his cheek and then running to her husband. "Thank you" Lia said softly, placing her hand on the prince's shoulder. Zerind blushed slightly and smiled, walking along with Lia towards Lucy.

The queens beamed at the newborn princess, squealing and exclaiming at her sweetness. "How are you going to name her?" asked Maram. "Oh I don't know, I haven't thought of a name yet" Susan said, looking at Caspian. "Well, I was thinking about it the other day, what do you think about Indira?" Caspian said, looking at his love tenderly. "Princess Indira, um.. sounds nice" Maram agreed. "I really like it, it has a nice sound to it" Susan commented. The princess whimpered and stretched, her eyes opening, looking drowsily around. Her eyes scanned the people around them, stopping on Peter. "Hi there little pretty thing, I'm your uncle Peter" he said softly, tickling her cheek with his finger. "Can I hold her?" asked Maram. Susan nodded and the little bundle was now resting on the brave queen's arms, contemplating her dark features. "Hello Indira, you are a cute little darling you know?" the queen started babbling, smiling to the girl. "I think we have to move from here, Susan and the baby can't stay here all night" Edmund pointed out. "You're right, do you think you can move my darling?" Caspian asked, his voice dripping all the love he felt for Susan. "I don't think so, I'm quite sore, and even if I could walk, the muscles of my back are just killing me" she said. Caspian smiled at her and slid his arms under her legs and behind her back, lifting her bridal style.

Fifteen minutes later, queen and princess were resting on the royal bed pampered by the rest of the family. "Look who's here to see you" Lucy and said from the door, bringing Cas and Orion in. "Mama!" Cas yelled and, dropping his auntie's hand, and ran towards his mum, stopping on the rim of the bed. "Mama!" he repeated, extending his arms towards her. Caspian picked him up from the back and brought him closer to Susan and Indira. "My darling, come here, give a big hug to mummy" Susan told the boy, who smiled and rounded her neck with his short arms. "Bebe" the prince whispered, supporting himself on his mothers shoulder to get a better look at the tiny person on his mother's lap. "Yes darling, this is Indira, your little sister" Susan said. "Siter" Cas murmured. "You have to take care of her and love her very much, ok?" Caspian told the boy, pulling him close in a one-armed hug. "Siter" Cas recited, patting the tassel of chocolate brown hair on the heiress head.

It was not long after when they all decided to leave some time alone to the recently grown family, judging that the newly made parents wanted to enjoy the bliss for their little princess a bit more privately. "Welcome to the family, my precious Indira" Caspian whispered, passing his arm around Susan's shoulders, cuddling his little family close, bliss feeling each inch of his body.

**AN: I hope you laughed or at least smiled with the things that happened... and we have a new baby in the castle!!! **

**Thanks to my dearest Star for all her support and to all of you for your patience, ill upload faster next time!!**

**Please reviewww!!**

**Cheers!!!**


	34. Chapter 34: Snow Coated Surprises

**Hello hello!!! Another chapter doooone!! This is THE longest chapter I have written until now, and I'm quite proud of how it came out!!! I just hope you don't get tired of reading; this is over 12.120 words long! **

**Loads of things happen in this chapter, quite humorous too, so please enjoy and leave your comments!!!! **

**So now I leave you with **_**Snow Coated Surprises**_**.**

Chapter 34: Snow Coated Surprises

Peter was sleeping comfortably under the thick covers, enjoying the sweet warmth that was all around him. He shifted slightly, and sneaked his arm around his wife's waist, pulling her closer. He cracked one eye open and smiled; the darkness of night was still present, still spreading its cloak of shadows over every surface. The king rested back on the pillows, happy to get some more hours of sleep. His senses were starting to drift back to sleep when a little soft sound forced him to open his eyes in alert. He waited quietly, his ears sharper, attentive, and then it happened again, the sound he heard before, a sneeze, was now followed by a sniff, both soft and low. He sat on the bed and looked around, searching the source of the sounds. His eyes stopped over Rahn moving in her crib, kicking the covers in clear discomfort. Rushing from under the covers and ignoring the cold floor under his feet, Peter moved towards the little girl, taking her in his arms his chest full with worry. "What's wrong my angel?" he whispered. Rahn emitted a soft moan and sniffed, cuddling close to him. Peter walked towards the bed in the middle of the room, where Maram laid, and shook her shoulder gently. "Love, I think Rahn's sick" he whispered. The queen opened her eyes slowly and sat up, yawning. "What's wrong?" she asked after her eyes stopped being blurry and she could see her husband's worried frown with clarity. "She's been sneezing and sniffing" Peter told her, passing the baby princess to her. "Ah, she's a little warm, I'm guessing it could be a cold, but let's call the nurse to be sure" Maram said. Peter nodded and got out the room, trotting towards the nurse's chambers.

The king returned with the elder woman some minutes later. The room was scarcely lit, but enough for the nurse to check on the little girl. The poor child whimpered softly when her pyjama was pulled slightly aside as the nurse examined her, making Peter wince. "It looks like a cold, nothing too serious, quite normal for this time of year and especially with this sudden drastic change of temperature, but nothing to worry about. She shouldn't be exposed to the cold and in few days she'll be better" the nurse told the concerned parents. Maram thanked her and Peter escorted her to the door.

"Peter, darling, what's wrong?" Maram asked as soon as the young king sat on the bed. "Rahn is too young to be sick, could be dangerous" he said gravely. "You heard the nurse, she will be fine as long as she is in a warm place, come on, let's go to sleep" Maram said. Peter sighed and grabbed Rahn, placing her between him and Maram, and cuddled her, the girl instantly snuggling into his arm.

The king couldn't sleep well after this, his mind worried about his little daughter, attentive to any sound she made, for anything that could signal she could be uncomfortable.

Morning arrived late, with its dim light barely passing through the curtains, and accompanied again by the lately frequent heavy fog. Half of the royal family was sitting on the kitchen table, having a light, warm breakfast. The cooks and maids were very surprised by this change, as all of them preferred the dining room. Maram joined them carrying Orion, greeting everyone. "Good morning" she said, smiling at her family. "Monin!" Orion repeated happily. "Hello, what happened to Peter?" Edmund asked, buttering his roll. "Oh, he's upstairs, Rahn caught a small cold and he doesn't want to leave her" Maram said, indicating a maid to prepare Peter's breakfast and put it on a tray. "Aw, how unfortunate!" Lia exclaimed. "The nurse said it is not serious, but you know how he is, he's fussing all over" Maram said. "Maram, dear, you should know by now that Peter fusses over everything" Edmund told her. "Yeah, I remember once Ed got a rash on his neck and Peter almost opened a hole in the floor, thinking it could be chicken pox, and even that is not really dangerous" Susan commented, passing a little piece of bread with butter and marmalade to Cas. "Wasn't that the time where he called the doctor urgently and then after checking Ed the poor man didn't know whether to laugh or calm Peter?" Lucy said, looking at her sister. "Yes, and even after knowing I was alright, he ordered me to stay in bed for the whole day" Ed said in a resented tone, remembering how bored he was that day.

Rahn sneezed for the umpteenth time in the morning and Peter rushed to check on her. "Here my little princess, come with daddy" he said, picking her tiny body from the crib and positioning her over his chest, before taking a cover and wrapping it around her and part of his shoulders. The princess snuggled and found her perfect spot, sighing as she did so.

The room was warm, almost as it would be in summer, all thanks to the several heaters Peter had brought and to the candles lit due to the lack of natural light. A soft knock on the door indicated Maram's entrance, Orion hot on her heels, pulling on the skirts of her dress. "Here, I brought you breakfast, even though judging by the heat in here I guess you would have preferred some juice instead of hot chocolate" the queen commented, leaving the silver tray over the untidy covers. "Papa!" Orion yelled, letting go of the piece of fabric in his hands and running towards Peter. "Oh hello darling!" Peter said, caressing the boy's head. "Love, I think Orion shouldn't get too close to Rahn, he could get the cold too" Peter advised. "Oh darling, don't deny him the happiness of being with you, he's been asking for you all through breakfast. I'll take care of Rahn now, you go get some breakfast and play with your son" Maram said, her voice slightly commanding, a finger directed to the tray with food. Peter sighed and did as told, assuring himself that Rahn was well covered before grabbing his son with one arm, ticking him, and sitting on the bed, noticing how his stomach grumbled, the smell of freshly baked bread causing his mouth to water. "Bekfas papa" Orion said, looking at the full tray. "Yes, yes I know" Peter said, grabbing a warm roll from its container.

The king finished his breakfast and got his daughter back in his arms. "I'm going to get this down and call Trufflehunter, maybe he has some herbs that can bring some comfort and relief to our little girl" Maram said. "Tuf-uter!" Orion exclaimed, clapping excitedly. "You want to come with me?" Maram asked, extending her hand to him. The prince giggled and crawled off the bed, helped by her, both disappearing through the door minutes later.

Trufflehunter appeared some time later, carrying a jar of what the king guessed was hot water and a cup. "Hello dear friend, what is it that you've got there?" Peter asked. "It's an herbal tea, My Lord, especial for colds" the badger informed. "I think Rahn is a little too young to have tea from a cup, and one as hot as this" Peter said. "Oh, but this tea is for you, My King, to prevent you from catching it" Trufflehunter answered with courtesy. "For Her Young Grace I brought this concentrate". Peter frowned but accepted the steamy tea, which, he had to admit, was quite tasty. After his mug was empty, he brought Rahnia close to the badger, who, with the aid of a dropper, gave the medicine to her. "Now, His Highness has to repeat the same dose 3 times a day and the princess will be better in no time" Trufflehunter said. "Thank you my friend" Peter said. "It's my pleasure, My King" the badger said, bowing. "Peter, just Peter please" the king asked. "As you wish Majesty" Trufflehunter said, marching towards the door. Peter rolled his eyes, smiling at his friend's politeness. It was an impossible task to change this attitude he had towards the royal family.

On the next day and thanks to Trufflehunter's herbs, Rahnia started getting better. Peter had her on his lap, rocking back and forwards on the rocking chair. The little girl was nestled comfortably in his arms, deeply sleep. Her father's blue eyes were tracing her face, smiling every now and then when her lips would curl up in her dreams. A soft knock on the door alerted Peter that someone was about to enter and he looked up to see who it was. "Hi Pete, how's everything going?" Edmund asked. "She's getting better, Trufflehunter said that she should be fine again in a couple of days" Peter said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Glad to know, then you can open this curtains, the air in here is heavy" the just king said and pulled one of the thick curtains, the room brightening a bit. "Edmund! Close that!" Peter yelled causing Rahn to jump startled uttering a loud cry from her throat, big tears rolling down her cheeks. "Look what you did!" Peter screamed again. "You where the one that yelled!" Edmund protested. "Get out!" Peter shouted, standing and walking around the room, trying to calm Rahn who was red from weeping. Edmund opened his mouth to protest, but decided it was in Rahn's best interests that he exited the room, and so he crossed the room in big steps, carelessly closing the door behind him.

Caspian was walking by and looked surprised at his brother as it was not usual to see him with such and angered expression in his face. "Ed, what happened?" he asked. "Peter, he is bonkers I tell you! He freaked out and screeched like a crow when I opened the curtains! I'm sure Rahn would get worse if she doesn't get some light" the just king complained. "Leave him, he is like mother hen with her little chicken, let him be, I'm sure hell apologize soon, just wait till Rahn gets better" Caspian told him, patting him on the back, accomplishing to make the boy laugh. "You're right, it's better to leave him to unruffle his feathers alone" Edmund said, and they both broke into a throaty guffaw. "Chess?" Caspian questioned. "Chess" Edmund affirmed, and so, both brothers left towards the tearoom.

In the third day of constant fog, the morning arrived with a soft curtain of snow flakes, the ground turning white with a great speed. And so, the royal family not only woke up to the joy of the first snow but also received a very pleasant visit.

The tanned surface of the stones in the walls of Cair Paravel was covered in white dust, the strong wind forcing the snow onto it, enhancing the magic that floated around the place.

Inside, the imperial family was having breakfast, discussing of the soon incoming too thick" Ed commented, plopping a piece of muffin in his mouth. "True and we need to go to town to pick the presents" Maram said, her mind going around the several ideas she had for everyone's presents. "Are we going to make a party this year?" Lucy asked curiously. "Well, we always spend it together, I think not for Christmas, but it could be for New Year's" Susan said. "Um, Rahn, Chronos and Indira are still too little; I think we could always organize this party for January. Rahn just recovered from her cold and still needs to gain some more weight and strength" Peter commented. "That is true, Indira is still too tiny to be passed from hand to hand among the queens" Caspian said, imagining Empress Akshamala's squeal the moment she laid eyes on his little daughter. "But we could always invite Trufflehunter, and the Professor, they are always alone around these dates" Lia stated, pulling a small spoonful of apple pure on Astrid's opened mouth. "Well, we always do, so it wouldn't be different this time" Ed answered to her, sighing as James spitted the contents of his mouth.

Zerind took a deep breath and looked up from his plate, opening his mouth to say something, but no sound coming from it. Caspian noticed this and looked enquiringly at the boy. "Do you have anything to say, Zerind?" he asked. "I... it's nothing really, I was just... thinking... um... would Your Highnesses mind... terribly if i invited my parents and sister to spend the festivities here?" he asked, praying for his cheeks not to be as red as he felt them. "But of course we don't mind!" Maram exclaimed. "There is no need for you to ask us, you know that we love your family as our own, and they are always welcome here" she finished, smiling at him, waving his hand in front of her as to brush his discomfort. Susan leaned a little forward on the table to talk to him more easily. "Exactly, you are part of this family now, and if you want to invite your relatives, you can do so, they are always such a great company" she remarked, looking at him with a caring expression, her smile gentle as her title. In the middle of her speech, Peter choked on his tea, starting to cough unceremoniously, needing to be patted on the back by Caspian for quite a while, before restoring his normal respiratory functions. His face was red and he was looking at Susan with a pointed expression, which she ignored gracefully. He didn't dare to make any comments as Maram's fingers were strategically positioned over his thigh, to pinch him as soon as he made any sound. "Thank you very much, I'll write a letter to my mother and send it immediately" Zerind said, his face illuminated by a shy smile.

"Wouldn't it be nice if Aslan were here?" Lucy asked, thinking that the Great Lion would love the Christmas doings. "It's been quite a while since he visited us, he has yet to meet Chron, Rahn and Indi" Caspian said, smiling at the memory of Cas playing with Aslan. "He must be busy and as he himself said, he'll visit us again when the time comes" Peter said, picking up a napkin and brushing some butter from Orion's cheek.

"And the time has come, so here I am" a grave voice spoke from the entrance, and they all turned to see its source, smiling on the way as they had recognized it straightaway.

"Aslan!" Lucy called out running from her chair to hug the Lion. There was a chorus of chairs being pulled back, the entire family moving closer to greet their dearest friend. "Alan!" Orion yelped, and ran towards him as fast as his little legs could carry him, tripping on the marble floor and falling into the Lion's mane, giggling as he did so. Cas joined them an instant after, nuzzling his face on Aslan's rich fur, squealing with joy. "My Princes, time has definitely had an effect on you since we last met, you're much bigger that I thought" Aslan said, chuckling as both boys started playing with his mane and fur, caressing them softly.

"We have missed you a lot!" Susan told him, rounding his mane with her arms. "And so did I, my child. But tell me where are the newest narnians in this family?" Aslan asked.

Mere minutes later, the three babies were sitting in their parents embraces, facing the Majestic Aslan. Rahnia had her eyes open, and they were examining the great presence in front of her, her baby coloured orbs roaming over the silky, honey-brown fleece of the feline. "Ah, the welcomed sprout, Rahnia" Aslan addressed her, smiling fatherly at her little figure. "You did well on embracing this child, because by doing so, you granted her a future full of happiness. This is a blessed child and she will bring joy to this palace and to the rest of Narnia" Aslan stated, and proceeded to blow gently over the princess, eliciting a giggle from her. Chronos and Indira stirred in their parents' embraces, their eyes slowly focusing on them, but were quickly attracted to the golden figure above them. Chronos smiled instantaneously at him while Indi just kicked the covers softly, her eyes not leaving Aslan's form. "You too, Prince and Princess of Narnia, have my blessing and promise of a radiant future" the Great lion proclaimed, blowing over their heads again.

The three kings then engaged a conversation with Aslan, telling him about what had happened in Narnia since his last visit. "I was told you founded a school, King Edmund" his deep voice said, and Edmund smiled shyly. "Not just me, Caspian helped me a lot. You have to come and see it" Ed said, clapping Caspian's arm. "It's not far from here, we could go now, if you wish so" the High King of Narnia spoke. "Your invitation is kind, but I must postpone it for this afternoon, I shall visit the inhabitants of the forests first" Aslan told them, smiling warmly. The kings nodded and returned to the table, joining the rest of the family, while Aslan disappeared through the snow in the entrance.

The Lion and the kings returned to the palace when the natural light was starting to be scarce, welcoming the warmth of the candles and heaters greatly.

"I see you haven't got a Christmas tree yet" Aslan commented as he entered the tearoom. "We should soon though, before the snow prevents us from it" Susan answered, looking at the spot where they would normally place the tree. "Are you going to stay over for Christmas Aslan?" Lucy asked excitedly, thinking how wonderful it would be for them to share such a special occasion with their beloved Aslan. "I'm sorry, but no, as much as I would like to, there are other matters that demand my immediate attention" Aslan said, his golden eyes gently looking back at the youngest queen. Lucy lowered her head and stared at her shoes, her excitement replaced by sadness. "Don't be forlorn my child, there will be a time where we will get to spend this celebration together, and until then, be sure that we will see eachother several times" The King of Beasts stated. "I know, I was just thinking it would be nice for you to stay, cause you are like a father to us, but I do understand that you can't" the queen said, her voice barely above a whisper. "And I feel the same, dear one" Aslan told her, placing his paw on her shoulder.

The cooks, joyous about Aslan's presence in the palace, strived in the making of a great feast for the night, winning the praises of every member of the royal family. "Ed, you're going to have an indigestion if you eat that much!" Susan exclaimed, looking at the quantity of food piled in her brother's plate. "He will never Su, you know he's a bottomless pit when it comes to food" Peter commented, eliciting a general laugh around the table.

On the next days, the kings and Aslan had their hands (and paws) full with political matters. Aslan's time in Narnia was short, and so the time for farewell arrived soon, much to the monarchs' sadness. They bid their goodbyes to him, grief thickening the air as they did so. "Don't think on how sad you are with my depart, but how blissful you will be with my return" the Great Lion said before turning and disappearing into the whiteness of the snow surrounding Cair Paravel.

The cold and the snow only increased as days passed and the winds got stronger, whistling along the open corridors of the gardens. The monarchs were engaged in several activities, all of them trying to stay in warm places. Caspian, Susan and their children were on the king's study, working on their own things. Susan was starting a new embroidery, her eyes shifting from the threads from time to time to check on Indira, who was sleeping soundly at her side.

Caspian was sitting behind his desk, going through some letters, utterly bored at doing so. Some of the papers in front of him, where supposedly his answers for those letters should be, were scribbled all over with little drawings, most of them of stick people representing Peter, Edmund and himself, in which he and Ed were making fun of the Magnificent king. The Gentle Queen put her handwork aside and walked towards him, rounding his neck with her arms, resting her chin on his shoulder. "You know that is quite mean towards Peter" she whispered, smiling at the dialogs between the drawings. "That's where the fun resides my love, I should really show this to Ed, he will have an attack" Caspian said, leaning back a little, and kissing Susan's palm. "You silly wicked man" Susan said, nuzzling her nose on his cheek. They stayed like that for a while, just relishing the closeness, until something on the rug caught their attention.

"Love, look at Cas" Caspian said, motioning his hand towards his son, who was playing on the rug, not far from his parents. The prince had a lemon peel in his hand that had been previously requested by his dad, having had a spontaneous craving for something acid. The peels had the little boy intrigued, and he was analyzing them with his fingers and seemed enchanted by the smell. He then started rubbing the peel over his body, as if it were some kind of scented soap. He passed it over his arms and face and this is what got his parents interest. "What are you doing little man?" Caspian asked, getting the prince's attention. "I think he is bathing himself" Susan replied, marching towards her son and sitting on the rug. Cas smiled to his mother and moved closer to her, crawling into her lap and rubbing the peel onto her neck. He then rose to his feet and brought the lemon skin to her nose. "He wants you to smell it dear" Caspian said, sitting on the rug next to them. Susan sniffed the lemon scent and smiled. "Papa" Cas said and crawled off Susan's lap, extending his arms to be cuddled by the king. "Come here darling, I want to smell like lemon too" Caspian said, letting the young prince to rub the peel on his neck. "I think it's time that all three of us take a nice warm bath, and you, my little treasure, can take care of the sponge" Susan said, ticking Cas' belly. His fit of giggles caused his parents to smile, sharing his joy. "Bat!" Cas bellowed happily.

Sometime later, the family was enjoying the hot and perfumed water and the king and queen were being washed thoroughly by Cas, who was having a real ball surrounded by foam and steam.

On the next day, the family decided to seize the opportunity of the wind being calmer and have a morning in the snow. Edmund, of course, didn't take long to start a snowball fight, hitting Peter square in the face. Lia remained taking care of the twins, Cas and Orion, smiling at the fun the others were having. Lucy moved towards her, bending herself a little to avoid being hit by a snowball sent by Caspian. "Lia, come with us, I'm sure a nanny can mind the babies for a while" she said. "Oh, no, I'm fine Lu, really, go back to play, I'm having fun watching you" Lia told her. "Right, well, join us whenever you want, I'm sure Ed will be delighted" Lucy commented, picking some snow of the ground and shaping it into a round form. As she lifted her gaze from the floor, a spat was heard on her back, followed by Ed's voice. "Sorry love, it was supposed to hit Lucy!". The young Pevensie turned to look at her friend and found her face covered in snow, wearing a shocked expression. The next thing she knew was Lia taking the snowball from her hand and throwing it to her husband, impacting his shoulder. "This is war sweetheart!" she said, running behind a cackling Edmund.

When they were all tired enough of running and their clothes were sufficiently covered in snow, they decided to make a snowman. The kings started gathering the snow to do so, while the queens went to check on their children. Cas and Orion were happily patting the snow, creating formless constructions with it. Both twins were examining the white substance with interest, and Lia had to stop James from putting a handful in his mouth. The oldest princes were soon recruited by their dads to help on the snowman, on which they just pattered the snow and giggled when Peter uttered a growl the moment Caspian got some snow under his coat. Peter got his revenge in the form of a well thrown snowball on the back of Caspian's head, initiating another round of their previous war. Caspian had just avoided one of Ed's hits when he had to dodge a perfectly round snowball from Peter. He immediately heard the familiar sound of snow hitting someone and a yelp from afar. Curious, Caspian turned and saw Cas sitting on the snow, looking quite confused, his face white with snow. "PETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!" came a high-pitched shrill from their backs as Susan stormed towards them. "Su, I swear it wasn't on purp-" the king started, but was forced to stop with one look Susan sent him. She bent in front of Cas and brushed the snow from his face, whispering affections while doing so. She then rose to her feet and marched towards Peter, who winced, expecting some more yelling. He was surprised by a rather big quantity of snow being smashed in his face, followed by Susan's ringing laughter. "Next time any of your snowballs touches my son, ill turn you into a snowman" she threatened. "Well, I think we should get back in before we turn into real snowmen just by standing here, the wind is starting to blow hard again" Ed said, rubbing his arms vigorously.

Inside, they were welcomed by some hot chocolate and biscuits, which were truly appreciated by the family. Soon, a maid interrupted their chat carrying an envelope to Caspian. The king smiled as he noticed the Zharolum emblem on it. "It's a letter from Cseke" he told the rest. The piece of parchment was full of words of excitement and thanks, both Cseke and Prioska beaming of joy at the invitation. With a chuckle Caspian quoted Cseke, who wrote: "Prioska is already preparing things for the trip, she's so excited! She can barely contain her eagerness on seeing the queens again", and this caused everyone in the room to laugh, remembering very well the liveliness of the Queen. "They say here that they would be arriving in about a week after the date of the letter, that is, about four days from now" Caspian said. The queens started conversing about the plans for Christmas and soon they were all engaged in the arrangements, giving ideas. The subject of the tree soon popped up and they all decided to go get it on the next day, hoping for the weather to give them a break from the strong winds that had been blowing lately.

And so, the three kings and the Prince of Zharolum marched towards the forest nearby, wishing not to stay out for too long, the day being gloomy and dark, the layer of white snow thick and quite uninviting, the coldness around not inducing the men onto a playful mood. They chose a good looking pine and brought it back to Cair, all done in less than an hour. "Goodneeess!!! It's so cold outside!" Edmund complained, blowing on his hands, rubbing them together for some warmth. "I don't feel my feet" Peter said, looking at his boots, apparently trying to move his toes. They welcomed the warmth of the tearoom with sighs and moans, moving closer to the fire, and serving themselves of some hot tea and freshly made toasts. Some guards helped to get the tree in its usual place in the room, the queens admiring its raw, natural beauty. "You made a great choice! This is a wonderful tree; it will look soo lovely with the decorations!" Maram said, turning to speak to Susan, their hands moving and gesturing in the tree's general direction.

Maids were sent to look for the decoration boxes and soon the monarchs were all absorbed into ornamenting the pine tree, the Christmassy mood filling the room. Cas and Orion left their toys unattended, their attention captured by the colourful garnishes hanging on the boxes. Astrid followed her cousins curiously, having learnt to crawl not long ago, and sat next to them, all three facing a large box holding the shining, brilliant and enchanting glass baubles. Astrid reached over to grab one of them, and played with it happily, her eyes sparkling at her reflection on the glass ball. Orion soon lost interest on the rounded objects and moved to another box, this one containing other shiny objects and after gathering some, he joined James on the rug, the middle prince being quite reluctant to leave his toys, proving not to be as curious as his sister.

Astrid soon found a new bauble, this one translucent and she was captivated. After running her fingers across its smooth surface, she was ready to put it in her mouth, as she generally did with almost every new object that fell into her little hands. Cas noticed this and grabbed the bauble, but he pressed onto it quite strongly, the sphere shattering in his hands, wounding him. His loud yell quickly made the grownups turn to look at him, Susan yelping at the sight of blood on her son's hands. Caspian jumped over several boxes and bent to pick his son up, the boy crying louder as he did so, big, fat tears rolling copiously down his cheeks. The king rushed down the corridor towards his and Susan's bedroom and entered their private bathroom, racking a nearby shelf for some disinfectant and cotton. Susan arrived seconds after and helped him, both sitting on the rim of the tub, Caspian holding their weeping darling on his lap, while Susan damped the cotton with the septic solution. A loud pained wail was heard along the whole corridor and adjacent rooms as Susan cleaned the wounds, the disinfectant burning the prince's little hands. Caspian and Susan both had their hearts squeezed in pain, suffering their son's agony. "They weren't deep cuts thankfully" said Susan, putting the cotton aside and stating to blow on the wounds, doing her best to soothe the poor darling's ache. Cas calmed down minutes later, being cuddled and showered in kisses by both his parents, his tiny hand bandaged from side to side. He was still sniffling when they returned to the tearoom, and Cas was cuddled by all the rest of the family, every member kissing his injured hand and babbling sweet nothings to him. He was sat on the rug next to Orion and James, and the eldest from the two crawled immediately to meet his cousin. Orion looked at him and at his hand and patted Cas' dark brown hair, and then rounded the boy's shoulders with his hands, pulling him into a hug, causing the queens to melt in a chorus of squeals. "Lop yu" Orion said softly, offering one of his toys to Cas, who smiled brightly and accepted the offer. Some chocolate was introduced to the room some time after, and Cas couldn't remain morose after it.

Two days later, Glenstorm arrived to the palace with great urge, covered in a dark green cloak for the snow. Peter heard when the centaur was speaking with the maids and entered the room, its occupants bowing in respect. "Glenstorm, what brings you here in such an awful weather?" Peter questioned, his brows furrowing. "The village, My Liege, the storm has caused several damages on some of the houses and has covered some others, I was told there are a couple of families that can't get from their houses due to the snow. The market is almost in ruins, more than half the stands were blown away by the wind, sire" Glenstorm said, his voice grave and concerned. "Right, go get as many soldiers and griffins as you can and meet me in the entrance in ten minutes, I'm going to get my brothers" the king said, shouting half of the orders from the corridor.

The kings and the small army arrived to the town twenty minutes after this talk, hurrying to tend the marred areas. Several men were crowded in front of a pile of snow, carrying shovels and other tools. The kings approached and couldn't contain a surprised exclamation when they recognized something like a roof peeking from the snow. They joined the men in their actions to disinter the house, their efforts doubling as they heard some voices coming from inside the dwelling. The soldiers, centaurs and fauns imitated them, and soon they were able to reach one of the windows, and helped the people to get out. The snow was soon removed and they moved to the next house that had been affected. "Only this three houses have been severely damaged" Glenstorm informed. "Very well, but I can see there are several roofs and walls that need reparations and we also need to find a place for these three families, while their houses are rebuilt" Caspian said, his eyes roaming around the small pack of houses. "I also noticed that some houses do not have any heating means, and there is no way of building fireplaces right now" Peter said, wincing at how a group of small children was trembling slightly. "Glenstorm, send some of your men up to the castle and ask the maids for the old coal heaters kept in the store room and distribute them among the houses, if there aren't enough I guess we can improvise them with some pans and pots" Ed said, remembering Lia's words on the time she spent locked in one of the storerooms. "Yes, sire, I'll send an order to the dwarves, they have loads of scrap metal that can be helpful now" the centaur said and with a nod returned to his soldiers, telling them the instructions.

The kings left towards the market and groaned at the view. The wind had pushed a large quantity of stands from the floor and pulled them several meters away, some of them even crashing against others. "What a mess" Ed said, wrinkling his nose. "Well have to get moving some people and build other stands" Caspian reasoned. "There are quite some people that depend on this market to live, specially now on Christmas". The other two kings nodded and signalled the rest of the army to help the collect the objects and wood from the floor. "We could always get some tents, and have them sell their products there" Ed proposed, getting his brothers' attention. "Tents are more likely to get blown by the wind, Ed" Peter said, picking some more wood rests from the snow. "Not if we root them well to the ground and get solid wooden supports" the just king continued. Caspian liked the idea and divided some of the men to put Ed's plan into action. The merchants were more than willing to help, and soon the market was starting to look like before, tents popping from in between the wooden stands.

Griffins and the rest of the mystic creatures, along the inhabitants of the woods merged with the soldiers and villagers, and so the works sped up, so by the end of the day, when the kings returned home, the market had been restored almost fully and all the harmed houses, except the three that had been covered in snow, had been repaired well enough to resist the rest of the storm.

After dinner, a griffin landed on the entrance, its fur covered in snow. "Ah Terios, long time no see" Caspian said, recognizing the griffin. "Please come in, get close to the fire or you'll get sick" the king indicated. A soft unconscious purr came from the creature's throat when the warmth of the fire made contact with him, prompting a chuckle on Caspian. "My King" the griffin spoke with a velvety grave voice. "I bring news from the border with Zharolum. Their Highnesses, the King and Queen, parted from their palace approximately three days ago, and were seen close to the border earlier this morning sire. But the storm caught up with them, and their carriage was almost blown up by the wind, forcing them to stop in the bordering village. The Wolves have told us that the storm would weaken slightly tomorrow, and so they can continue their trip to here" Terios said. "Please, send one of your brothers with the carriage, to make sure nothing else happens, please have him escort them safely till here" Caspian ordered. "As you command, My Liege" the griffin responded, bowing softly. "I will ask the maids to prepare some tea with rum for you, it will keep you warm on the trip back to your station. Thank you for your information, my friend" the king said, and the magnificent flying creature blushed under his feathers, honoured by the king's gentleness and caring demeanour towards him.

The strength of the storm woke up the residents of Cair Paravel the night after, wind blowing against the windows, the crystals vibrating under the pressure. Susan was the first to wake up, and got up from bed, moving the curtains aside to see what could be happening, but the exterior was immersed in a deep darkness, making it impossible to catch a glimpse of anything. Her attention was taken from the window when she heard a cry on the corridor, and she decided to take a look, grabbing her night robe on the way before exiting. She arrived to Cas and Orion's room and pushed the door open, placing the candle she had picked from the corridor on a piece of furniture, the little flame casting a warm shade of orange around the room. Orion was crying plentifully, holding his cover and favourite plushy animal, a sheep, close to him. Cas was leaning on the railing of his crib, looking at his cousin while chewing on his thumb. Susan walked towards Orion and held him in her arms, trying to calm him down, succeeding on easing his crying a bit, tears still welling in his eyes, his loud sniffs and low weeping echoing on the room. The door opened again and Caspian entered, wrapped in his thickest robe and wearing fluffy wool slippers. "I noticed you were not in bed and guessed you would be here, what happened?" he asked, smiling at Cas' extended arms, silently demanding to be held by him. "The wind, I believe Orion got frightened" the queen said, looking down and the still boohooing baby. Caspian nodded and tickled Cas, who seemed quite unaffected by the noise and was playing with a loose thread on the king's robe. "I think Orion needs some daddy and mummy comfort right now" Caspian commented, looking at the sobbing child. "I'll take Orion to Peter, I think Indi must be awake and hungry now, and as much as I would like to, I cant really feed her" he said, ending the phrase with that thrilling smirk that Susan loved so much. He placed Cas on the floor and grabbed his hand, and then took Orion with his free arm, the boy resting his head on his uncle's shoulder.

The king and the boys marched up the cold corridor in a slight haste, reaching the tall wooden door of Peter and Maram's room. Cas took a step forward and knocked the door with his little fist, getting Caspian to chuckle at him. A muffled answer allowed them in, and Caspian opened the door and they entered, welcoming the warmth of the room. Peter jumped from his spot on the bed at the sight of Orion crying and walked over to where Caspian stood, extending his arms to grab his son. Orion sent him a hurt look and hid his face on Caspian's shoulder, grabbing onto him and sniffing loudly. "Someone is hurt" Caspian commented, patting Orion's back. "Put him on the bed here, Peter and I will manage to get him on better moods" Maram said from the bed, where she was sitting, breastfeeding Chronos. Caspian attended his sister's wish and tried to place Orion on the bed, but the boy clung to his neck. "Hey, your mummy is going to be sad if you don't stay with her" Caspian whispered to Orion, and the boy finally left his neck, crawling towards his mother, falling into her expecting arm, breaking into a indignant wail on her shoulder. Caspian smiled to Peter and Maram and took Cas' hand, both moving to the door. "Bai" Cas said, waving his hand to the people in the room.

"Baby, come here and give me a hug" Peter said, sitting on the bed. Orion whimpered and looked at him with teary eyes, deep hurt shining in his ocean blue eyes. "I'm sorry baby, I should have gone to see you, I know it was scary, but you're here now and I'm here to protect you from that bad noise, come here with daddy" Peter said, guessing the reason for the boy's behaviour. Orion looked deeply at him and moved to his embrace after some minutes, sobbing loudly on his shirt.

Maids interrupted the royal family's sleep hours later, bringing urgent news. The carriage carrying King Cseke and his family had suffered a mischance in the middle of the road, a couple of kilometres from the village surrounding Cair. "Are they alright?" Susan asked, worry tinting her features. "Their Excellences are very well, it's one of their horses, apparently it didn't resist the cold and the force of the storm, and died, and also, it seems like one of the wheels has a crack, My Lady" the messenger told them. "Send a carriage for them immediately, and ask for the stables to be taken care of, there is no way they can arrive to the entrance with this weather" Caspian ordered.

It was still dark when the lamps of the carriage were seen in between the persistent curtain of snow, the strong dark stallions pulling it closer to the palace. They were received by the maids and taken inside, a warm fire and light snacks were prepared for them. Susan and the queens arrived minutes later, squealing at the sight of their friends. "Oh, deaaaar!! This is a wonderful surprise!" Maram squealed, noticing Prioska's round belly attending out slightly from the front of her. "You should have told us!" Susan exclaimed, hugging her good friend. "And missing your flabbergasted faces?" Prioska said, her usual playful humour making an appearance. "Where is Tizane, I'm dying to give her a hug!" Lia asked. "She's sleeping there in one of the sofas, my poor sunshine is exhausted" Prioska said, looking over to her blond princess cuddled onto the couch pillows. Caspian and the others didn't take long to arrive, all of them looking half sleep. They soon noticed Prioska's pregnant belly and congratulated her and Cseke, who got three rounds of pats in the back. Lucy and Zerind joined them next and the boy run over to greet his parents, enveloping his mother in a big and warm hug, smiling at her ranting on how handsome he had gotten. "Aren't you startled by the news of your new sibling?" Lucy asked, caressing the queen's rounded stomach. "Oh I knew already, she told me on her last letter, but also asked me not to tell you" Zerind smiled, kissing Prioska's hand. "Aren't you a wicked woman, Prioska, I should feel hurt for you hiding this from me" Maram said, crossing her arms over her chest. The chorus of laughs caused Tizane to stir and open her eyes, the girl sitting up and looking around disoriented. Her whole face brightened up and her sleepiness was all forgotten when she spotted Zerind and she got from the sofa as fast as she could, running to him with open arms. The prince received his sister with a big hug and lifted her from the floor, spinning her in the air. "Hello little monster" he greeted. "You say that because you know I'm peetier than you" Tizane answered, smiling radiantly and placing a kiss on his cheek. She then turned and greeted Lucy. "Lucy! How aye you? You are peetier than the las time I saw you" the girl said, and Lucy couldn't contain herself and grabbed Tizane in a hug, awing all the time.

"Ah, but you have to tell me what this whole thing of "Christmas" is, Zerind has just told me there is an exchange of presents, but nothing else" Prioska said, almost bouncing on the place where she was sitting from excitement. The queens explained what the tradition consisted on, going through all the details. The kings were engaged into a very light conversation, each of their sentences marked with their heavy sleepiness. "Caspian, look over there" Peter said motioning the armchair across of him. Ed's head was leaning on the armchair's side, supported by his hand, slightly bent towards his chest, and the king seemed to be sleeping profoundly. Caspian smirked wickedly and moved behind the armchair, then, with a clean quick hit, tripped Edmund's arm, forcing his head to drop roughly onto his chest. The sudden movement woke the king up and he looked around unfocusedly, causing Caspian to laugh soundly. The Just king threw a pillow to his brother and rolled his eyes, irritated by having been interrupted on his sleep.

"Shall we continue this wonderful talk in the morning? We are all in need of some sleep, while its still dark. That trip was just so exhausting, I'm sure you understand" Cseke said, placing his hand on Prioska's shoulder. "Oh, of course, how impolite of us to forget!" Susan exclaimed, raising from her chair. The monarchs helped their guests to their rooms and retired to theirs, content to get some more hours of sleep.

"Darling?" Lia asked as she was getting in the bed. A sound coming from Ed's throat indicated her to continue. "Why was Caspian laughing before?" she asked. "Nothing important, just that one of these days, he will be awaken roughly and he will remember what he did today" he replied, rounding her waist with one arm and pulling her closer, placing a soft kiss on her neck.

The storm seemed to gain some force over those hours and the cold welcomed the morning in Cair Paravel. They all gathered for breakfast and allowed themselves to a lively chat, the queens seizing the occasion to update their conversations and share the newest gossip, the kings wrapped in quite a similar action. Prioska had been presented to the new additions to the family and was subsequently charmed by them, later that morning, and spent quite some time admiring them, showering them with praises and congratulating the queens. "It's a terrible story that you tell me, Maram dear, how can someone abandon such a lovely girl and on a stormy night, it's just heart-breaking!" she said, combing Rahnia's black hair with her fingers. "According to the letter she left, the mother said she was sick, and did this only to save her from a certain death" Maram explained, looking adoringly at her daughter. There was a soft and quite rough knock on the slightly open door and Maram smiled, turning to welcome their visitor. "Mama!" Orion said beaming, and run towards her. "Hello sunshine, how are you? got tired of playing already?" Maram asked. "No" the boy responded, shaking his head slightly. Prioska's chuckle caught his attention and he looked at her, immediately noticing her swollen middle. He crawled off his mother's embrace and sat next to the queen, rearranging himself on his knees and placing a hand on her pregnant belly, caressing it softly. "There is a baby inside, darling" Maram explained, kissing the top of his head. "Pioka bebi!" he bellowed his dark blue eyes looking brilliantly at the foreign queen. "Aw darling you know my name!" the queen squealed excitedly, cuddling the prince.

The group was distracted by the sound of voices approaching on the corridor. "Cas where are you taking me?" said Peter's voice. His steps were heard closer and closer until he finally arrived, the door being open widely this time. "Oyooon!" Cas yelled as he entered, and hurried towards the bed, dropping Peter's hand on the way. "Hello ladies, I hope we are not interrupting anything" Peter apologized. "No, not at all, but tell me, what is happening here?" Maram enquired, getting Cas from the floor onto the mattress. The boy crawled skilfully towards his cousin and hugged him dearly. "Looks like Orion disappeared while playing and Cas was desperately looking for him. He came to my study looking around frantically and then insisted on taking me along his search on the other rooms." Peter told them. "He was just worried for his cousin that's all, right sweetie?" Maram said, messing with Cas' chocolate hair.

Ed and Caspian were in the library, sitting on their favourite spot of the room. The place was located on the farthest eastern corner of the room, where one of the multiple fireplaces was located. Simple and yet very comfortable armchairs and sofas were placed around it, resting on a plush rug of several shades of brown. The warmth and cosiness of it was the reason for the kings preference and also because it was secluded and perfect for some gossiping.

"Zerind and Lu?" Caspian asked, pulling his feet on top of the coffee table, placing his hands on the back of his head. "Bingo" Ed responded. "What did you do?" the High King asked. "Just went and asked what happened, what did you expect me to?" Ed said, looking at Caspian. The king just rose one eyebrow and sent him a meaningful look, smirking slightly. "Ok, fine, yes, I could have teased him a bit, but I didn't, even though I do remember mentioning something about wanting to see Peter's face at this" Edmund said, looking back in his memories. "I knew you couldn't resist" Caspian said, his smirk growing larger. "It was more like a private musing really, I didn't say it on purpose, you know me, brother, I would have used something much wickeder than that, but really, I was not going to mess up with him, I like him" Edmund said plopping a whole chocolate biscuit on his mouth. "And so, how did he tell you?" Caspian questioned. "He didn't speak, he just went pale and choked, seriously, he got me quite worried, he just couldn't stop coughing, it took me like a whole five minutes of patting on his back for him to start breathing normally, he was one step away of getting blue" Edmund explained. "Well, I guess it was either that or blushing deep scarlet, anyways it confirms our theory" Caspian stated. "Who would have thought that Zerind would skip the fence so soon" Edmund commented, as if realizing something. "Zerind is a naughty, naughty boy" Caspian said calmly, looking at Ed sideways. The just king smirked and they both laughed, the throaty sounds echoing on the wide room. Caspian rose from his comfortable position and straightened his clothes, having Edmund puzzled. "Where are you going?" he asked the older king. "To exchange some words with Zerind, Lucy is my sister too, after all, and it's not fair that you're the only one that gets to scare the boy" Caspian said, presenting Edmund with his best lopsided smirk, walking towards the door. "Caspian! Be careful with what you speak, Lucy will simply kill us if you get him to choke to death!" Edmund shouted on his back, smirking too. "Zerind is up to some good fright" Ed spoke to no one, watching as Caspian disappeared behind the oak door.

"Your Majesty" Zerind greeted as he entered the study, where a maid had told him Caspian was, having requested his presence. "Ah Zerind, you came fast" Caspian said, moving away from the shelf he was facing. "I was told His Highness wanted to talk to me" Zerind said politely. "How long have you been living in this palace, Zerind?" Caspian asked, not looking at him, his eyes distracted by a book. "Almost a year, My King" the boy responded. "So long and you still can't call me by my name, incredible!" Caspian exclaimed, closing the book in his hands, looking up at the prince, smiling. "Now onto more serious business" the king continued, leaving the book on top of his desk. "I've been told of your little rendezvous with my sister" he finished leaning over the light pine desk crossing his arms over his chest. Zerind froze on the spot. Ice-cold sweat started to form on his forehead and back, and chills were running like ants down his spine. His skin became quite a few shades paler in a matter of seconds and his green eyes were opened wide, fixed on the king. "I understand that holding back was quite a hard task, specially with Lucy walking around in those new dresses of her, but I certainly considered you capable to resist temptation" Caspian continued, his face stone serious, with much effort, as the king wanted nothing else than to burst laughing at the expression the poor boy wore. "I never had the intention of-" Zerind started but was interrupted by Caspian's barking laugh, obliging the king to hold onto the desk with one hand, the other placed over his stomach. When he finally regained some calm, he wiped the tears from his eyes, and looked back at Zerind. "Please excuse me, I just couldn't contain it anymore. Zerind, why do you fear me so much?" Caspian asked him, plopping on the desk unceremoniously. "Your Ma- you are Lucy's older brother and I believe that you should be thinking that I dishonoured her" the boy replied, looking at the floor. "The only true thing on that statement is that I am her older brother, the rest is nothing" Caspian said. "I know you, and I can tell that Lucy is guiltier in this matter than you, I know that little fox and I know when she's plotting something. I just wanted to give you a word of caution, Peter wouldn't take this as lightly as Ed and I have done, and it would be better if you weren't caught by him, so please be careful" Caspian said. Zerind only nodded. Caspian smiled and shortened the distance between them, standing few steps from him. Zerind looked up at him, expecting him to give him the responsibility talk, but the king grabbed him by the neck with his arm and messed his hair, laughing. "You are a man now, you had it quite kept, you flirty, naughty prince" Caspian said, finally releasing the young man from his hold. "Just don't hurt her, that's all I ask you" Caspian said, and despite the fact that he was smiling, Zerind knew he was serious. "I couldn't have it in any other way, I would do what's on my hand to have her smiling all the time" Zerind said confidently. "Ok fine, I won't keep you here any longer, I won't hear the end of it from Lucy if I do" Caspian said and so, Zerind excused himself and left.

Edmund had been leaning on one of the walls of the corridor when the prince went out. "Oh hello, King Edmund" he said, noticing him. "I'll make you pay for every king you pronounce boy, honestly, save words and go straight to the name, don't you call Lucy by her name? Then do the same with the rest of us" he said and patted the boy's back, entering Caspian's study. "I thought he was going to come out in a worse condition, he actually seemed relieved" Edmund commented, closing the door behind him. "You didn't get to see him at the beginning, dear, how I laughed, he was pale, pale I tell you, he looked like he was going to faint right then and there, I swear I would have held on longer if it wasn't for his utterly frightened face, I just couldn't resist and I just laughed" Caspian told him. "I can't believe you laughed in his face" Edmund said, his eyebrows risen with disbelief. "Well, I was joking, I later told him what I really wanted, and he understood, that's what matters" Caspian said, shrugging. "You are one wicked man, Caspian, I should fear you" Edmund stated. "You don't stay behind, I have certainly taken a page of two from your book on some occasions, you shouldn't be underestimated either" Caspian said, causing Ed to smirk. "Ah you flatter me" he answered. "Chess?" Caspian asked, rising from his chair. "Chess" Edmund answered.

The palace was silent that night, the snowstorm hitting the walls and windows with the same brutal force, but being ignored by everyone inside. Zerind was sleeping comfortably on his bed, laying sprawled under the cover, on his side, content with the warmth that was trapped under the thick blanket. The door of his room opened and a person slipped in, taking a great care on not making noise that could wake the prince. Lucy tiptoed towards the bed and set her knee delicately over the mattress, climbing onto it softly. She slowly moved closer to the sleeping boy and rose her hand to touch his shoulder, but was caught off guard when he moved brusquely and pressed her down to the mattress, one of his arms across her chest, holding her unmoving. "Lucy!" he whispered surprised and let go of her. "What are you doing here?" he questioned, still whispering. "The night is just so cold, and I felt lonely" she told him, sitting up. "Anybody can wake up in the morning and go looking for you, imagine if they don't find you there!" he said, his concern heavy on his words. "I seriously doubt it, your parents are a great distraction" she said, moving to closer to him. "My parents! Imagine if any of them comes and sees you here!" the prince exclaimed, imagining his mother's shocked face. Lucy placed her hands on his back and got closer to his hear, her breath sending shivers down his spine. "Don't you want me here? I can leave if you want me to" she said softly, placing a sweet kiss on his ear. "You know I love when you're here" he said, his eyes closed, trying to stabilize his breathing. "Then don't think too much about tomorrow" she said, kissing the back of his ear and his neck. His breathing was slightly elaborated and he could feel that familiar and oh so pleasant pressure in his chest. "This is so wrong" he breathed, his voice hoarse. "Wrong hasn't stopped you before, why would it now" she said, her voice velvety and daring, catching his earlobe in between her teeth and biting it lightly. And that was all he needed, one second later, he had turned and had her pinned against the mattress again, his green eyes flashing dangerously dark. "You are evil, My Queen" he whispered bending his head closer to her face, stopping millimetres from her lips. "And you have never complained before" she said seductively before meeting his lips in a fierce kiss, her hand sneaking to the base of his neck, pulling him closer. He separated from her abruptly, his burning lips ravishing her neck, giving into the delight of her skin. He felt as if fire ants were crawling down his veins, setting them on flames, the slight coldness of the room becoming refreshing. He groaned with bliss when her icy fingers sneaked under his shirt and traced the pattern of his muscles. His hand travelled all along her shoulder softly, jumping from her elbow to her ribcage, where it continued to descend, reaching the rim of her nightdress. He smiled into the kiss, knowing she was wearing one of her summer nightgowns on purpose. His hand played in the smooth surface of her leg for a while, until her impatient tugging on his shirt forced him to break their kiss, only long enough for the offending piece of fabric to be taken off him and be discarded somewhere on the floor.

Zerind was about to pull the silky nightgown higher on Lucy's body when they heard a gasp and turned to see who it was. "Opps" whispered Tizane. "Tiz! What are you doing here so late!" whispered Zerind in shock, sitting up, Lucy imitating him. "I was scayed of the dak and the stom and thought i could sleep heye with you" the girl said, playing with the ear of her plushy bear. "But Lucy is scayed too, so I'll go to see daddy" Tizane said giggling. "Tiz, come here" Zerind said, signalling her to get closer. The little princess walked towards the bed and looked at her brother. "Nobody has to know that Lucy is here, it's a secret" Zerind said, pulling his sister onto his lap. "I know, i pomise not to tell, i will keep the seeket" she said, holding up her opened hand. "Good girl, i promise to take you down to the market and get you a nice new plushy as soon as we can go out" Zerind said, kissing her forehead. Tizane hugged him in thanks and got very excited with the idea of her new toy. "Now i have to find someone to love me too" she said looking at both her brother and Lucy. The prince opened his eyes in shock and somehow managed to suffocate a cough that threatened to come out, knowing that the noise could wake someone up. "I love you and that should be enough for you little missy, and also, i remind you that you consider boys rude and not fun" Zerind said, causing Lucy to chuckle at his brotherly overprotectiveness, reminding her of Peter. "Don't worry, bother, you aye the only i love" Tizane told him, kissing his cheek. With that she bid her goodbyes and went out of the room, making sure the door was closed behind her, before running to her parent's room, ready to wake her father up.

The teens stared at the door for some time and then broke into a silent laughter, the whole incident becoming a funny moment. As they calmed down, Lucy embraced Zerind by the waist and pulled him back to the bed. "Where were we before this interruption?" she whispered in a low tone and kissed Zerind, both of them returning to their previous activities right from where they had left them.

Caspian and Cseke agreed on visiting Rashid that morning, and so they did after breakfast. When they arrived, they found find the king sitting on an armchair reading a book, much to the surprise of the King of Zharolum. "My friend! You don't know the great feeling it gives me to see the surprising state of your recovery!" Cseke bellowed, moving to greet his friend. "Ah Cseke, i was waiting for you to come visit me, i would have gone to greet you myself, but Sir Trufflehunter and the physicians prefer that i remain away from the cold for a while, just until i gather some strength" Rashid said, smiling at both kings, joking as always. "Ah, my friend, i know my visit its quite late, but i am here now and I'm impressed of how fast you have gotten better, you are here standing, being able to walk, that is amazing!" Cseke exclaimed. "I know, i myself thought i wasn't going to get better at all, and now, being able to get up from bed feels proves that i was wrong" Rashid said, sighing. "But, let's not speak about me. I've been told the good news, Cseke, congratulations, a new baby is always a good reason to celebrate!" Rashid said excitedly, patting the king's back, much like the three kings had done two days before. The three kings then conversed about various topics, laughing at some jokes, having a good time. They were interrupted by the door opening and they all looked up at it. Tizane's golden head appeared shyly from behind the door and asked for permission to enter, after catching a glimpse of her father. Rashid smiled and allowed her in, and she walked timidly, smiling at Caspian and standing next to her dad. "This is my little princess, Tizane" Cseke introduced her. "It's an honour to meet you Princess Tizane" Rashid said politely, shaking her hand. "The peasure is all mine. You aye the king of Calomen, right?" she asked. "Tiz, be polite" Cseke scolded, but was stopped by Rashid. "That brings no problem, on the contrary, dear friend, let her address me as she pleases" he said softly. It was well known that the calormene king loved children and he was now delighted by the princess, whose personality charmed every person on her way. "Why aye you heye in this room? I haven't seen you around the palace before, aye you sick?" she asked, very interested on the man. "I am, indeed, but I'll get better and then i promise we will play together" Rashid explained. "Aw, poor you!" Tizane exclaimed and jumped to the floor from Cseke's lap and moved to the side of the armchair, placing a lovely kiss on Rashid's beardy cheek. "You will get better soon" she said sweetly. "After that kiss i will definitely" Rashid said, completely touched by the girl's action.

Upstairs, Cas and Orion were playing on their room, sitting on their favourite rug, messing with their various toys. Maram was sitting on the sofa, feeding Chron while talking to Lia, who was keeping an eye on both James and Astrid, who were napping, cuddled on the free armchair on her side. Peter was in between the princes, joining them in their games. Orion was beaming with happiness at having his dad as a playmate and was showing him everything he did, smiling brightly when Peter praised him and awed. They were all enjoying their games, Peter and Orion both busy working on some construction with the wooden blocks, when Rahnia started crying, having awaken from her nap, and apparently needing a diaper change. Peter left some blocks in his hand on the floor and rose, moving to attend his daughter's teary demands. Orion followed him with his eyes, expecting him to come back, but Peter took the little girl in his arms and exited the room, much to his son's desolation. Maram soon had to leave too, as Chron had spilled some milk on her dress and over his clothes and needed to be cleaned right away.

At the sight of his mother leaving, Orion broke in a deep sorrowful crying. "Mamaaa, Papaaaa" he sobbed, looking at the door, while Lia picked him up. His weeping attracted Susan's attention as she entered the room, willing to spend some time with Cas while Indira was sleeping. Orion looked at Susan and cried even louder, much to the queens' distress, the boy's misery causing their chests to squeeze with pain. "What happened sweetie, why are you crying like that?" Susan said, taking Orion in her arms, cuddling him close, Lia caressing his head and wiping his tears. "Well Peter was playing with him but then Rahn woke up and got his attention and Chron later spilled some milk on his and Maram's clothes, and both ended up leaving the room, so i think it was that" Lia explained. "I think it was more Peter suddenly leaving him to take care of Rahn, Caspian told me that this dear cutie was quite hurt that night we found him crying and refused to go with Peter" Susan said, cuddling the weeping boy who continued to sob in her arms, a wet spot starting to form on her dress. "Papa" Orion whispered softly, taking a shaky breath. Both queens took quite some time to calm the boy, and he finally stopped crying, snuggling deep in Susan's chest.

Orion finally let go of Susan after he clung to her on several tries to get him to play with Cas, and sat on the rug, being comforted by his worried cousin, who softly patted his head. The queens noticed he was morose and sad while playing, not looking very interested on his toys. Susan got up from the sofa and kissed both boys, promising to come back very soon. She got out of the room and headed straight to Maram and Peter's room. "Hello Su" Peter said, rocking slightly on his chair, Rahn almost asleep in his arms. "Where is Maram?" Susan asked him. "In the bathroom, seems that Chron ate something a little too strong and made a mess of himself, so he needed a bath. What happened, you seem concerned" Peter questioned, motioning her to sit on the bed. "Its Orion" she started, and Peter looked up, panic written clearly in his dark blue eyes. "He was weeping in my arms just until some moments ago. He needs your attention, Peter, he is practically begging for it, it was heart-breaking when all he muttered while crying was papa" She said, sending a meaningful look at him. "But i was playing with him just today" Peter said. "Yes but then you got up without even telling him anything, I'm quite sure he expected you to come back and the next thing he knows is you going" Susan continued. Peter looked at her for a moment, his chest filling with guilt and pain, feeling terrible for ignoring his son. "Peter, i know you have your hands full with both Chron and Rahn, but you can always ask us for help, Indi sleeps almost all the time, so I'm always around, Caspian and Ed are perfectly capable of taking care of Rahn or Chron too, you don't have to do all this yourself" the Gentle queen said, taking Peter's hand in hers. "I know that, is simply that i cant help to go and see what is wrong with any of them when they cry, but you're right, i end up putting Orion aside, just because he's older" Peter said, and Susan could see that he was feeling really guilty.

Maram got from the bathroom, carrying a towel wrapped Chronos. "Oh hi Su" she said. "Is Orion alright, i heard him crying when i got from the room, Chron had me busy till now and i couldn't go check on my sweetheart" Maram said. "He felt left alone and started crying, just as simple" Susan told her. "Well, now I'll leave you so you can talk and I'll go back to check on Cas, i can feel that he has done something and has Lia panicking over" Susan said, chuckling softly and quickly left the room. Peter and Maram looked at eachother, both feeling guilty, and hurried to get their youngest darlings to bed, Chronos already half sleep when Maram finished dressing him. Both worried parents ran to their son, who was playing morosely with the ears of his sheep. Peter grabbed him in his arms but the boy didn't look at him. "My little baby, please forgive me, I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean to leave you darling, i love you, baby" Peter said, kissing and cuddling the boy repeatedly. After some insisted affections from the king, Orion smiled and hugged his dad, Peter sighing in relief. Maram's turn came next and they spent all the rest of the day spoiling their needy prince, enjoying some family time together. That night, Orion slept in between his parents, cuddled comfortably on his father's side, both snoring in unison, much to Maram's dismay.

**AN: so well, i know it was long, but it was worthy, right?? i can't wait to read your comments, so please don't forget!!! **

**I have to thank my dearest friend Star for the support and patience she has with me, and also because i borrowed the idea of Orion having a sheep from her, thanks a lot dear!!! **

**Cheers people, enjoooy!! **


	35. Chapter 35: Throwing Formalty

**So dears, here it is another chapter and a veeery veery long one... I hope you don't get too tired of reading it... it was supposed to be even longer... but I had to cut it down a bit... but don't worry, all what was cut comes on the next chappy.. **

**I need to thank my dearest Star for helping me so much in my series of writer's blocks and for the wonderful ideas she gave me!!! Thanks a lot deaaar!! **

**Forgive me if this is too long, but I hope it makes up for all the time I made you wait!!**

**Enjoy!!**

Chapter 35: Throwing Formality Through the Window

December carried on, and Christmas arrived to Narnia. The cold morning welcomed Susan as she woke up, and she was very tempted to stay under the covers, snuggled to her Caspian. Mustering all her willpower, she slipped out of bed, a light chill making her tremble. Despite the hour, it was still dark outside, and the queen sighed, knowing the storm was still blowing with full force, hiding the already limited light they had. She got dressed quickly, already thinking on the several things she had to do when she heard a noise on her back. She turned around to see if Caspian was awake and found him sprawled on the bed, his hair and face being the only visible parts of his body, the rest covered by the thick quilt as the telmarine was evidently hiding from the cold. Susan smiled to herself and took some minutes to look at him, her heart warmed up at how peaceful he looked sleeping. She had to contain a chuckle that menaced to come from her throat when her king mumbled a tease to Peter in her sleep, confirming that pestering her big brother was one of his favourite entertainments. She slipped from her room in silence, still smiling and faced the corridor, the soft sounds of whispered talking and steps approaching her. Maram and Lia greeted her a moment later, and by the look on her faces, Susan understood Peter and Ed had to be both in the same state than Caspian, buried under the covers.

Prioska woke up earlier than normal, excited about being part of the feast the queens were preparing for the day. She dressed as fast as her condition allowed her and kissed her husband before leaving the room. A delicious smell floated to her from the kitchen as she arrived to the door, and she opened it eagerly, curious to know what was going on inside. Expecting all the cooks and maids to be bustling around the kitchen, she was surprised to find the three queens working together, dividing the chores. "I hope I'm not disturbing you" she announced, and the queens turned to see her, haling her instantly, Lia pulling a chair for her in the table. "Do you need help?" Prioska asked. Her answer came in the form of a hiss from Maram, who was preparing the dough for the traditional Christmas biscuits, and was supposed to keep an eye on the apple sauce, which was now starting to get a burnt smell, while she was fighting to get her hands clean and take the pot from the fire. "If it's not a bother, I think the extra pair of hands would help us a lot" Susan said rescuing the sauce from getting wasted. Prioska smiled and lifted her sleeves, and sat on the table, helping Lia to cut the massive amount vegetables for the salads.

They all enjoyed the grand feast gladly, praises and compliments filling the air. They later moved to the tearoom, Caspian opening a bottle of special white wine for a toast before opening the presents, which Cas and Orion were eyeing greedily. The princes didn't have to wait too long and seeing their anxiety, their parents decided to get their presents first. The exchange had the monarchs exclaiming and thanking, surprised by their gifts, the formalities dropped, all behaving like one big family, and this is what captivated Cseke and Prioska the most, the warm feeling of the love in the air reaching them. "Next year you have to come to our home, I have a million ideas to decorate the palace, ooh! And the tree will look amazing in our study!" Prioska commented excited. "We will for sure, it will be great fun" Maram commented, leaning her head on Peter's shoulder. The night passed in between light talking, wine and laughs, the royals only noticing it was late when they caught Tizane and the princes sleeping profoundly on the rug, cuddling their new toys close.

The night of December 31st was celebrated inside, the storm making it impossible to light the fireworks, and this had Lucy quite unhappy for a while. Prioska had had Zerind with her in the kitchen, much to Lucy's and the other's surprise, along with the queens, and prepared some special dishes from their country, bringing a different touch to the New Year's feast. After cheering for the start of the new year and hugging eachother at midnight, they all parted ways, wanting to spend the first hours of the day a little more privately.

After the toast, Peter and Maram sneaked out of the room and Peter leaded his wife to a little secluded room on the western side of the palace. It was a small courtyard, with a fountain and several stone benches, but enclosed in glass walls and roof, very alike to a greenhouse. There close to one of the walls laid a plush dark quilt that Peter had placed some hours before and it was surrounded by coal heaters, providing a pleasant warmth along with some tall candles, their flames reflecting on the partially snow covered roof. "This is so beautiful" Maram said, looking at the roof in awe, gazing at the soft snowflakes that fell over it. Peter smiled at her lovingly and approached her, circling her waist with his arms and placing a mischievous kiss on her exposed neck. "Come here" Peter said softly, taking her hand. They both sat at the fountain and Peter took a bottle of bubbly spiced wine from behind one of its ornaments. Maram looked at him curiously as he dealt with the cork and soon a loud pop was heard, followed by a whoosh and a crash. The liquid came out like a geyser from the bottle, the splash covering them both in dirty white wine, while the cork was ricocheted to the nearest flower pot, where it landed perfectly, breaking its red clay surface in two. "I should have known something like this was going to happen" Peter muttered, both he and his queen ending into a loud fit of laughter.

Later on, they were both laying down, Maram resting her head on Peter's chest, his arm holding her waist and they were both silently watching the snow dancing on the strong wind while taking sips from their wine glasses. The moon was peeking softly from behind the cotton cover of clouds, tinting the snow on a silverish blue hue, making the view ever more magical and beautiful. "For a new year of you enchanting my days and making me the happiest man of the world" he said, tinkling his glass with hers. She smiled lovingly and blushed a bit with his words. "Thank you for this wonderful year too my love" she whispered and he smiled, before leaning in and kissing her gently. This gesture soon turned more heated, Peter moving them, so she was lying on the quilt. Her hands pushed his overcoat from him, her hands massaging his back through his silk shirt, crawling up to rest on his neck, her fingers playing with his hair. His hand travelled along her shoulder and arm, jumping to her waist and hips and tracing her leg, stopping at the knee, where he pulled to bring it up and wrap around his waist. Clothes started being a nuisance and the king was losing his patience with the layers of fabric of Maram's dress. "Maybe we can give Narnia another heir this year, don't you think?" the king said seductively, smirking lightly, kissing her collarbone. He looked up at her and she shuddered, the blue of his eyes was dark as the sea at night, a spark of mischief flashing dangerously on them. A chill ran across her back at the intensity of his gaze, her pulse quickening on her veins, but this didn't stop her from smirking back. "Um, Chron and Rahn are still quite little, but I will consider your proposition" she said, bringing her index finger to her chin pretending a thoughtful expression. "Oh really? It's a shame for you My Queen, cause considering was not an option" Peter told her smirking, taking the wine glass from her hand and leaning forward, pressing her to the quilt, looking at her with a ferocious desire. "Oh, is that so? Then what are you going to do about it, Your Grace?" she asked in a defying tone, knowing very well what was coming. Her answer came as a low growl and a wolfish smirk and she soon was pressed even further against the quilt, Peter's lips fevered against hers, his hands expertly untying the laces of her dress, ripping the burgundy fabric from her body fiercely. The candlelight gave an orange gleam to his light honey skin as his clothes were removed hastily, the dim light accentuating the shadows over his muscles. Peter backed away softly to gaze at his queen, and he noticed amazed how her caramel skin shimmered with the flickers of the flames and how her chocolate eyes mirrored the passion his own eyes. "I love you" he whispered. "And I love you" she said, and they kissed again, pouring all those feelings they had for eachother in that heated kiss. If someone told Peter, right there in that underground station, that he was going to be married and with children a couple of years later, he would have laughed in their faces. It was impossible for him back then to think that he would have been in his current position, loving and being loved, in the most intimate of ways. He then focused on his wife, feeling every bit of his body close to hers, content to be able to spend yet another year with her. "Happy New Year my love" she whispered softly as they turned, her long wavy hair cascading down her shoulder, a bright smile flashing down at him. "Always if you're here with me" he whispered back, sitting up, pulling her closer to him, his lips yearning for her.

And so, they spent the first night of the year together in the closest way as possible, letting their senses be delighted by eachother's closeness.

The sound of a dry thud was heard in the corridor as Caspian kicked the door of his and Susan's chambers. "Was that necessary?" Susan asked chuckling at her husband's actions. "I prefer to keep my hands on you, so yes" Caspian answered bluntly, pulling another chortle from the queen. "Now, stay here for a moment, I won't take long" he told her softly, disappearing through the bathroom door seconds later. Susan waited patiently, listening to the hustle bustle of objects being moved on the other side. Susan tiptoed closer to the door and pressed her ear to the door wanting to know more about Caspian doings inside. Focused as she was, she didn't notice Caspian approaching and as he opened the door, she fell towards him, surprising them both. His reaction was immediate and he caught her with his arms. "Were you spying on me, flower?" his accented voice asked, smirking at her curiosity. Smiling at him she answered. "I was listening behind the door, that's not spying" she said knowing this was a miserable argument. "That's spying and you know it, you naughty queen" he said kissing the top of her nose. He then pulled her inside and closed the door, moving aside so she could see what he had prepared.

Their private bathroom was immersed almost completely in the darkness, the only source of light coming from the series of candles on the rim of the tub, the water garnished with hundreds of rose petals floating on its surface. The air was matt with a thick, scented mist, tinted in the warm orange of the candlelight. Mint and roses fragranced the room. "I know they are your favourite" Caspian said into her ear, hugging her from behind, as he noticed she had taken a deep breath. "This is so sweet of you, my love, it's a wonderful surprise!" she exclaimed, turning to kiss him, which he welcomed gladly. "Is there a better way than to spend the very first day of the year than in a tub with the most gorgeous woman in Narnia?" he grinned, kissing Susan again. Without interrupting the kiss, he untied the ribbon that was holding her hair up, her dark locks cascading down her shoulder and back. Her skilful fingers tangled in the laces of his shirt, teasing him slightly by tracing the rim of the neck of his shirt with her fingers, purposely touching his skin from time to time. She then decided to take the teasing a bit further and she lowered her hands to his chest, grazing his shirt with her nails in errant motions. A bite on her lower lip told her that her actions were working. She jumped slightly when his hands took her wrists and stopped her from her deeds. He was smirking, in that way of his that made her knees weaken, his brown eyes darkened at their most, the candles bringing up shadows in his tanned skin, making him look devilish. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, smashing against her ribcage with force. He brought her hands behind him and left them there, his hands returning to her waist, and pulled her into another kiss. His fingers worked quickly on the ribbons of her dress, untying them with great skill. He traced her shoulders and arms with his hands, peeling her dress from her, and soon it was pooling at her feet, leaving her in her cotton chemise. She only needed a light tug at his shirt for him to take it off, clearly bothered by the piece of fabric, tossing it far, before claiming her lips again. Slowly, they finished undressing eachother, and Caspian couldn't contain a moan as her skin touched his, the feeling utterly thrilling, turning his blood into fire. His consciousness then reminded him of the bath that was waiting for them, and withdrawing from the kiss, he took Susan in his arms, and getting in the tub. "We can continue our little encounter later" he murmured and kissed her neck.

He grabbed her favourite soap and washed her thoroughly, ending it with a massage on her back. He complemented the massages with sweet little kisses on her shoulders and this caused him to forget the massages after some minutes, the taste of her neck blurring any coherence of thoughts from his head. Need and lust were welling up in his body, threatening to explode at any moment; her perfume, her taste driving him insane. Her fingers threading in his hair caused bolts to erupt all over his spine, and a loud desirous grunt vibrated on his throat. He turned them around and pressed Susan against the side of tub, trapping her there, his need and lust turning him wild, kissing her neck hungrily, her gasps only getting his desire to grow.

Her back was leaning against his strong chest, his still elaborated breaths meeting hers. They were pleasantly tired, still recovering from the intensity of their lovemaking, pleasure filling them till the very tips of their toes. She felt Caspian shift slightly behind her and she turned to take a look, just in time to see him pulling two glasses and a bottle, and she recognized the deep red liquid inside, a fine strong telmarine wine that both enjoyed greatly. He poured some in the glasses and passed her one. "For this new year we start together, to be full of wonderful moments with you, and for each new day of greatest happiness and love that you give me" he spoke. "For our love to grow by each passing day, for another year of you making me the happiest woman in the world" she said and both toasted, relaxing back under the almost cold water, content to be there, just with one another, on the first day of what they knew would be an amazing year.

Zerind was pulling a complaining Lucy along the corridors, ignoring her questioning on their destination. "Where are you taking meee!!!" Lucy complained for the umpteenth time, tugging at his hand. "It's a surprise, if I told you I would ruin it" he said softly stopping and caressing her cheek. "You have been telling me that for quite some time now, I think we have walked the whole pack of corridors here, I'm starting to be tired" the queen said, and as to proof her point she stopped and sat on the floor, pulling Zerind to a stop. "Oh please, we are quite close now, come on" he told her, pulling her hand softly towards himself. Lucy just looked at him and didn't flinch. "ok, well, then let's have it your way" the prince spoke, and with a wink he lifted her in his arms, getting Lucy to yelp and giggle. He carried her till the end of the corridor and stopped in front of a big wooden door, putting her down on her feet. "Your surprise is in the kitchen?" she asked unbelievingly. "Part of it, now wait for me here" he said softly slipping into the kitchen. He came back after some minutes, holding a simple basket, and placed it on the ground to close the door. Lucy opened her mouth to ask what was all this, but Zerind stopped her, pulling his finger on her lips. "Just follow me and you'll understand" he whispered before placing a sweet chaste kiss on her pouting lips.

They trailed along some other corridors, and Lucy soon recognized the path they were heading.

His room was laid as always, except for two big plush pillows that rested on the floor in front of the blazing fire in the chimney. "Shall we sit, sunshine?" he said softly, kissing her knuckles. She got comfortable on the pillows and watched as he started to take out the contents of the basket, revealing cakes, fruits and a bottle of red wine, which she recognized as her favourite. "Oh a picnic! This is so lovely!" she exclaimed, reaching forward to grab a grape. He smiled at her joy and copied her, reaching for a grape for himself. They stayed cuddled together, eating the delights Zed had prepared for the occasion, occasionally joking with eachother. "How does it feel to know that you're going to be an older brother again soon?" she asked after a long silence, her fingers dancing carelessly over the silk of his shirt. "Well, it not really different from before, I mean, I'm happy to have a new sibling, it's quite a good feeling, but as for being an older brother again, it doesn't really change, cause I have Tizane" he explained, looking at the swaying of the flames. "It must be nice to have a little someone to protect, take care of" Lucy sighed, snuggling into a more comfortable position on Zerind's shoulder. "You would have liked a younger sibling?" the prince asked. "Well, I never really paid much thought to it, I was always quite content by the fact that my parents, Peter and Susan spoiled me, even Ed did sometimes, when he was not bothering me, but I would have liked to have someone that looked up to me, like I looked up to Susan" Lucy confessed, blushing lightly. "Well, if this makes you feel better, I haven't seen anyone making a bigger success with Tizane than you, my mother told me in her letters that she always talks about you and wants to do everything as you do, I'm quite sure that she'll demand a dress like yours one of these days, you're the big sister I couldn't never be, due to obvious circumstances" Zerind said, both breaking into a huge fit of laughter. "I bet you would look gorgeous in a dress, my love, but I rather have you dressed normally" Lucy said in between giggles. "And you can always spoil your nieces, all three of them" Zerind pointed out. "Oh well, they are too young still, but I can have with Tiz while she's here, I'm quite sure I've got a nice dress that can fit her after some fixes" Lucy said. "She'll love it" Zerind grinned, kissing the cooper top of Lucy's head.

They remained in silence for some more time, until Zed jumped in realization of something. Gently pulling Lucy into a sitting position, he stood up and went to a chest of drawers and pulled a little wrapped box from one of them, trotting back to sit next to her. "What's this?" she asked, taking the item from his hands and taking the paper from it softly. Inside the blue velvet box stood two long silver hairclips, one adorned with polished deep red diamonds, a lovely small butterfly on the same material set on the tips. The second hairpin was thought to imitate a group of leaves, all made in light violet amethysts, small delicate sapphire flowers peeking from in between the leaves. "They are so beautiful! Really you didn't have to bother yourself with this, my old hairclips weren't as worthy of these" Lucy said, passing her fingers through the gems, fascinated by their shapes and splendour. "You deserve this and more, sunshine, these are simple accessories to highlight your beauty" he whispered into her ear, provoking shudders on her skin. "Oh, I just remembered, you have to tell me where you learnt this ability of opening doors with hairclips" the queen told him, putting the hairpins aside. "Oh that, well you see, before Tiz was born, I used to spend my time playing alone, or with my best friend, Mavar, when he was around. So well, we used to have wonderful adventures inside the palace and one day we were playing something like hide and seek, but this involves a treasure, so well, it's too long to explain, but the point is that one had to hide. So Mavar, decided to hide in one of the oldest rooms of the castle, in the part where no one goes, and normally only old things are kept. When I finally arrived close to where he was, I of course was tired and told him that the game was over, and so he spoke and tried to get out, but couldn't. The door was so old that the lock had literally crumbled, so he was locked inside. No matter how much we pulled and pushed the thing, it wouldn't open, and we were starting to get desperate. Then I remembered that I had seen some soldiers opening a lock with some hairclips and went to get some and then it just took me some good time moving them inside the lock to open it" Zerind told her. "And may I ask which girl's were these hairpins from?" Lucy asked narrowing her eyes, faking jealousy. "My mother's" he said simply, laughing at her joking manners. "Right, that's an interesting story, you have quite some hidden talents, I wonder what else you can do?" she said seductively, a mischievous twinkle dancing on her blue eyes."Nothing I can't show you, sunshine" he said, leaning in to kiss her.

Some hours later, the wine bottle was empty, standing next to the basket, reflecting the flames. Lucy and Zerind were engaged in some serious kissing, Zerind lying on his back over the pillows, Lucy pressed to his chest. He soon felt her fingers crawl onto the front of his shirt and manoeuvre around the buttons, exposing his chest. He grabbed her wrists and stopped her, pulling from the kiss. "Perhaps we should take this somewhere else" he said heatedly, and without waiting for an answer, stood up, pulling Lucy with him and got them on his bed.

The flames on the fireplace died hours later, and the two lovers were enveloped in the darkness, embracing eachother, their breaths still accelerated by their passionate encounter.

Lia was waiting on the bottom of the stairs leading to the observatory, only wondering what Ed was pulling along. She could hear him making some little noise and this got her even more curious. Right after the toast he told her he had something special for them and lead her to the astronomy tower. Her ponderings were interrupted by the sound of hurried steps coming down the stairs and soon his handsome face came into view. He held his arm out to her and she grabbed it excitedly, beaming with curiosity. They marched together along the twisted stairs and arrived to the round, open room of the observatory. Her chin dropped open at what she saw in there. All the instruments that usually laid there had been retired of the room and replaced with a big plushy mattress on the floor, the quilt making it look like a cloud that had got lost from the skies. Around it were placed dozens of little candles, literally lying everywhere, almost as a recreation of a starry sky, illuminating the room thoroughly. In a little corner, looking almost out of place, laid a little silver bucket, a bottle peeking from its rim shamelessly. The whole little paradise was softly enclosed into three wooden panels, made similar to a basket, letting through the light and creating the most wonderful shadows on the walls. The one side that was not occupied by a panel faced a window, looking straight onto the balcony, where normally people stood looking up into the twinkling stars. Lia was enthralled by the whole scene and dropped Ed's hand, walking forwards to look through the window. There she saw a breathtaking sight, impossible to see from any other place than there. At their feet, the cotton cover of clouds laid impassive, so dense that one could swear it was possible to walk on them. Whirls of snow floated by, not disturbing the form of the clouds and getting lost under them, vanishing from sight. If they looked up, another fluffy cover of clouds returned their gaze. This clouds were of a silverish blue, shining softly under a pale light, surely casted by the moon. And they were just there, in the middle of this spectacle, as if nature wanted to give them a New Year's gift, just for them to see.

Lia turned lovingly towards her husband, who had slowly walked towards her. "Did you do all this alone?" she asked in a whisper, fearing that speaking louder could break the magical feeling of the room. "Well, I got help with the panels and the mattress, but for the rest it was just me" he told her proudly. "Oh I see, then the rumours I heard of you taking a mattress up to the highest levels wasn't just a rumour" she murmured. "Must have been a funny sight indeed, Caspian, Peter and I pulling this thing up the stairs. You know it escaped from our grip and slid down the whole set of stairs and we had to do it all over again?" he told her, earning a throaty laugh from her. " Aww! This is so sweet! So breathtaking!" she exclaimed, giving a good look at the room. "But tell me what happened to all the things that were here? The Professor had quite a share of instruments" she enquired. "Well this was more like a storeroom for him, and he acceded to move these objects to the other tower, where he confessed the stars can be seen better, and so, my sweet lady love, this can be our special room. I believe the sight is just awe-inspiring in autumn" he explained, looking through the window into the darkness.

He then led her to the bed and brought the bottle closer, pulling a couple of goblets too. He served them some of the bubbly wine and Lia gasped at its colour, a vibrant rose, not dark enough to be red wine, but not pale either. "It's a special wine made by the dwarves, it's quite tasty" he said, smiling at her exclamation. They toasted and started chatting, Lia telling him some funny stories of the new year's celebrations in her home, and how King Gaetan and her father got very drunk, singing popular songs and telling incoherent jokes, both ending in fits of bubbling laughter. "We should definitely invite both next year, I'm sure it will be quite fun, maybe we can sing some old Archelandian songs" Ed said, the remnants of laughter still present in his voice. "Darling, when you kings get drunk, you all end up singing, and trust me, that is by far one of the funniest things I've ever seen. No one could ever imagine that Peter has such a stage presence" Lia said, starting to chortle again. "Really? That must be a show! Next time I won't get drunk, just to see Peter performing" Ed said, joining Lia on the chortling. "How I wish I had a camera". Lia looked at him questioningly. "A what?" she asked. "I promise to tell you what it is tomorrow, it's a little complicate" he explained, smiling at her cute confusion.

He leaned in and kissed her lips delicately, thrilled as if this was their first kiss, and he realized that this was what true love was about, feeling the same emotions with the same intensity despite the passing of time. Soon, the kiss lost its delicacy and turned more fervent, leaving them both panting as they separated, when breathing became necessary. Ed got closer to her and pressed her against his chest, feeling the characteristic heat of passion crawl over his body, pulling her closer to him, wanting to feel her warmth on his skin. Her arms surrounded his neck and her fingers slipped onto his hair, a deep growl of pleasure ringing in his throat. He wanted her closer, closer than she already was, his hands tightly enclosed around her. But then, with some incredible agility she untangled herself from him and laughed. "You'll have to get me, love" she said, looking at him with a playful look on her eyes. Edmund smirked and lurched forwards, the queen squealing and running away from him. She managed to avoid getting caught for quite some time, before Edmund trapped her in one of the corners, his arms on each wall, closing all of her escape ways. "Got you rabbit" he said in a low sexy tone, before pressing her against the wall his fervent lips on her neck. Her hands were pressing his chest, her nails digging onto his muscles, eyes closed shut, thrilled by the storm of feelings that was taking over her. His arms left the walls and tied around her waist, dragging her to him with force, their lips meeting in a clash. He lifted her from the floor and walked closer to the bed cumbersomely. Mustering all his self control, he tore his lips from her supple skin and smirked, his eyes almost black with raw desire. He looked down at her maliciously and tugged at the loose end of her dress (she was wearing something quite similar to an Indian sahri, a present from Akshamala, and so one of the ends was hanging from her shoulder) and pulled, making her spin, giggling crazily. Finally she fell on the mattress, half her dress undone, just a fine layer still around her, covering her legs. She couldn't contain a soft yell as Edmund threw himself at her, pressing her to the mattress in a wild move. He held her wrists to the sides of her head, pressing firmly against the quilt. "You're not going to escape from me this time" she murmured jokingly and kissed her deeply, leaving her lips to kiss her jaw, neck and collarbone, letting go of her hands after little time. Her hands travelled along his chest, neck and back, her actions praised by grunts and growls from him. He traced her collarbone with his lips, leaving small bites here and there and reached her shoulder, pulling the sleeve of her shirt, unveiling more of her skin. Her hands sneaked behind his shirt, touching his feverish skin, and Ed's breath got caught on his throat by the exhilarating sensation she left over it. It was warm, and soon his shirt was ripped off his body, being thrown somewhere close to the bed, the whoosh blowing some of the nearby candles. Her sahri was the next thing to follow, giving Ed the freedom to roam her lean legs with his hands. The laces of her undershirt were soon undone, Ed cherishing the lack of something between his body and hers.

They were lying there, together, still panting, looking at the ceiling, continuing to enjoy the strong, sweet shower of feelings from their lovemaking. Her head was positioned on top of his chest, listening to his wild heartbeat, while his fingers played with her long tresses. She moved a little and lifted herself, supporting herself on her elbow. She looked at him, taking in the darkness of his eyes, the spark of lust still swirling on its depths. He was still covered sweat, his skin gaining a glisten under the light casted by the few candles that were still burning. He lifted his hand and pulled her hair behind her ear, and then his fingers traced her face. "You are beautiful" he whispered, sitting up of kiss her. "Happy New Year, star" he murmured into her lips. "It will be, as this last one was, because I have you" she breathed and both kissed again, Ed pulling Lia close, deeply touched by her words. They laid back again and gazed at the window in front of them, where the storm was blowing harshly, and soon forcing the snowflakes onto the glass, hiding the exterior from them.

On the first week of January, the royal family decided to throw a party to introduce the new prince and princesses to the other monarchies, and so invitations were quickly sent to all the countries with which Narnia maintained a friendly and diplomatic relationship. Caspian was in the doubt of whether to send an invitation to Calormen or not, and so he consulted it with King Rashid. "As much as I would love to see my Alithia, her absence in Calormen is not auspicious, who knows what kind of decisions the Council can take without her consent" Rashid said, and Caspian agreed. "I'll send her a letter, telling her about the party, I would be very sorry if she learnt of this party by someone else" Caspian said, smiling at his friend.

Some days later, hundreds of kilometres from Cair Paravel, Queen Alithia was in her room, looking through the window, her gaze lost somewhere outside. She had just read Caspian's letter, announcing the upcoming ball in the narnian capital. How much she wanted to see her husband again! But she knew her duty was to stay in Calormen, protecting her family and her kingdom. A soft knock on her door made her jump off her airy state and she looked up at the person who was just entering. "Mother I just brought you your tea" Taabish told her smiling sweetly at her, putting the tray down over a little table close to her. "Join me?" she asked and he accepted, sitting on the chair opposite to her. "May I ask mother, is there something wrong with you?" Taabish asked, serving her cup of dark, fragrant tea. "How can you tell there is something wrong?" she asked. "Your eyes, mother, they lack that usual liveliness, they seem sad" he told her. "Ah, I see, I believe that being my son you know me better than anyone" she said smiling, reaching forward to caress his cheek. "So I'm right them?" he enquired. "Yes. I miss your father deeply, it's been so long since I last saw him" she sighed, feeling how sadness constricted her chest again. "Go to Narnia, mother, I'm sure father misses you as greatly" the prince said, sensing the deep sorrow in his mother's heart. "How could I, Taabish? I can't leave and let Amir with no control" she whispered, tears forming on her eyes. "Mother, Gabir and I will hold him down, ill move the entire army into his door if necessary, and for now, the Council is keeping an eye on him, he can't do anything without their consent" Taabish said, putting his cup down to hold her hand. Tears were now flowing richly down her cheeks. "I can't" she sobbed. Taabish got from the chair and kneeled in front of her. "Mother, I promise you, I'll be at every Council meeting, making sure Amir doesn't get any power of action" he stated, his voice determined and reassuring. Alithia looked at his clear eyes for some seconds, taking in the confidence of his words, and then hugged him, breaking into silent sobs on his shoulder.

Mother and son kneeled on the floor, the prince giving comfort to his mother, patting her back and caressing her hair. Her sobbing had stopped long ago, and her tears were drying in her cheeks. "And to think I used to carry you in my arms just like this when you were little" she said, cuddling him closer. "But now I'm bigger, so it's my turn to comfort you when you need it, mother" he responded. "I'm going to Narnia" Alithia said softly. "I know you will take care of everything and prevent any disasters while I'm gone, I won't stay there too long, probably a week or so" she said, finally making a decision. "I will mother, don't worry" the prince said seriously. Two days later, the queen left the castle towards Narnia.

Amir smirked as he saw the carriage moving away, but the haste in which his mother had left the castle, something must have happened to his ill father. "It won't take long for me to be king" he whispered to himself, his smirk getting bigger. His mood lifted considerably and he decided he could read a book. When he opened the door, two soldiers prevented him from going out. "Get off my way" Amir yelled at them. "We have orders not to let you out of your room, Your Grace" one of the soldiers said. "This is ridiculous, let me out or I'll order for you to be beheaded!" he threatened. "I suggest you stay in your room, Amir, it will get you in less trouble" said a voice from behind the group of soldiers. "Now that mother is gone, we can't allow you to go parading around, threatening to destroy our peace, this is the reason why Taabish has positioned these men here" Gabir continued. "Ah, I see, mother has left her guard dog while she's gone, how intelligent, but I don't think this simple soldiers will refuse to obey me, I am the oldest, and the successor of the throne, who do you think holds more power?" Amir spoke, smirking maliciously, his eyes tracing the faces of the soldiers before stopping on his brother's. "Taabish. The Council is aware that mother left him in charge, and so his decisions are absolute as if they were hers" Gabir said, enjoying the evident anger in Amir's expression. "Oh and there is something more, if you dare to get out by the bad way, they have the orders to hurt you, so, if you know what is better for you, don't try anything harsh" Gabir said, smiling evilly. Amir was burning in anger, how could that imbecile dare to imprison him in his own room! His vision was red in fury and this only got worse as he noticed the smile of satisfaction on Gabir's lips. He pushed the guards aside and triggered against Gabir, striking his jaw with a strong punch. The youngest prince was taken out of balance, but continued to smirk. "You can hit me all you want, it won't be enough to take this satisfaction from me" Gabir told Amir, cleaning his bloody lip with his sleeve. "Amir!" boomed Taabish's voice from the other end of the corridor, and the prince ran towards the commotion, taking his sword out. "One more movement and ill have you back in the dungeons!" he said, pointing the curved blade at his eldest brother. "Ho! The little kid has brought out his shiny little toy" Amir scoffed. In one simple move he took the blade from them nearest solider and pointed it forward, centimetres from touching his brother's. "Attack me if you're capable" Amir said in a velvety voice, irritating Taabish. The middle prince lurched forward, and their blades crashed against eachother, the metallic sound repeating over and over again. Amir enjoyed the little game for a while, until he grew bored of it, and twisting his body, he cut through Taabish's arm, leaving a not so deep cut close to his shoulder. The soldiers reacted hastily and grabbed Amir, pushing him back into his room. "That's for you to know who you're dealing with! You can hold me down now, but not for long, mark my words!" he said, exploding in laughter as he finished and the soldiers pushed him inside his room. Gabir, ran to his brother and helped him up. "Taab, are you alright?" he asked, pulling him to his feet. "It's a minor gash, it's nothing, how are you?" Taabish said, inspecting Gabir's jaw and lip with his eyes. "I'll live, it doesn't even hurt now" he answered with a childish smile.

"What the hell happened here!" Aliha yelled, marching towards them, deep worry tinting her features. "Amir, but it was nothing, really" Taabish said. As she got closer Aliha let out a gasp as she noticed Gabir's swollen lip and the blood on Taabish's sleeve. "Here, ill treat your wounds" she said, taking both to her room. She took some cotton and disinfectant lotion and cleaned Gabir's lip, owning a hiss from the prince. "It stings!" he said, wincing. "Here, you can continue this yourself, I'm going to take a look at Taab's arm" she said, passing him the drenched cotton. Taabish was sitting on the floor, his cut and bloody shirt laying on the floor, as he took it off to get a better look at his wound. The gash was long and clean, quite deep, but not enough for him to need stitches. Blood was still pouring from it, in less quantity now that he was pressing a towel against it. "Honestly, you know that Amir is dangerous, why do you confront him!" she complained, cleaning the wound softly. Taabish was resisting well to the pain, not even protesting when the cleaning solution touched his opened wound. "Because he deserves it, he attacked Gabir, I was not going to remain with my arms crossed at this" he said sourly. "You can get seriously wounded next time, or killed!" she said, looking up at him, worry and sadness shining on her eyes. Taabish couldn't say anything to that, he knew that it was true, that Amir wasn't going to hold back if they fought again. Aliha's sorrow brought pain to his heart, as he hated to see her in this state. They remained in silence till she finished dressing the wound. "I'm sorry, Aliha, I promise ill take more care from now on, please don't be sad" he told her, grabbing her arm softly. The girl winced slightly at the touch, and Taabish moved his gaze to where his hand had been, discovering a purplish bruise that covered one third of her arm. "What happened to you?" he asked her, lifting her sleeve to see if there were any other bruises. "It's nothing, I fell the other day" Aliha told him, avoiding to make eye contact with Taabish. "What's going on?" Gabir asked coming out of the bathroom, his face dripping wet. "Look at this" Taabish said, lifting his sister's arm, who snatched it away immediately. "I told you is nothing" she insisted, but Gabir was already looking intently at her arm, brows furrowed. "It happened that day, isn't it?" he asked her, lifting his face to meet her eyes. "The day Amir and I argued". Aliha looked back at her brother and said nothing, resuming getting everything back on her medicine cabinet. "When did this happen" demanded Taabish. "Some days ago, I met Amir on the hallway and he was being an ass as always, so we got into a verbal aggression, then Aliha appeared and told him to stop, cause mother wouldn't like to hear him saying all those nasty things and he pushed her making her hit a wall" Gabir explained. "I'm going to kill that arrogant imbecile" Taabish murmured, clenching his fists, directing himself at the door, but Gabir managed to grab his arm before he could go out. "Leave it, you can't really do anything with your arm like that, it's going to be all worse. If you fight with him now, it will only make his desire for revenge to get bigger" Gabir advised. Taabish took a deep breath and relaxed, walking to Aliha. "You're my little sister and I don't like when someone hurts you, so be careful with Amir, he's out of his mind, and we don't know what he's capable of doing" he told her, caressing her hair in a loving gesture. "The same goes for you, I at least don't get into fights with him" Aliha answered with a smile, patting his healthy shoulder.

The preparation on Cair were going smoothly, and the queens took a break, all of them gathering in Lia's room, the queens bringing their share of fancy dresses, and bringing some that had been kept in some spare rooms. The queens were putting and taking dresses, not making up their minds on what to wear. "Susan, can you lend me this dress?" Lia asked, bringing a deep red, long sleeved dress to her body, looking at her reflection on the mirror. "Sure, I was not going to wear it anyway. What do you think of this one, do you think this colour suits me?" Susan asked to the rest, pulling up a lavender dress from the pile. "I guess something darker is better for the night, don't you think?" Maram told her, looking into the sea of dresses for any that called her attention. Their treasure hunt was interrupted by a maid knocking in the door. "Your Highnesses, a carriage was seen on the gates, and it must be pulling onto the door soon" she informed, and retired bowing. "A visitor? But the party is in two days?" Lucy commented.

Susan, being the only queen who was properly dressed and with her hair in order, went to receive their guest at the door. To her surprise, their visitor was no other than Queen Alithia, who was just giving her coat to one of the maids. "Oh, Queen Susan, I apologize for coming unannounced, I didn't have time to send a letter or anything" the queen said, looking really abashed. "Non sense, Your Highness is always welcome in Narnia, but please let's move somewhere else, the cold in here is utterly unpleasant" Susan said, asking a maid to prepare one of the guest rooms for the queen.

Before they could move farther, steps reached them, and Caspian appeared in the corridor, apparently alerted of the arrival by the servants. "Ah, Queen Alithia, how good to see you again!" he exclaimed as he saw the queen. "High King Caspian, it's been long indeed, but looks like time has not affected you at all" the queen said politely. "I can say the same, Your Majesty is as splendorous as always" he said, kissing her hand. "There there, you're making he feel old, have we not known eachother for so long?" the queen asked, smiling. "Very true, but I only responded to that formality with which you called me" Caspian said wickedly, earning a soft slap from Susan. "Caspian! Behave!" she said, grinning at her husband's personality. "Ah, let him dear, he has always been like that, ever since he was a kid, and I prefer it that way" Alithia intervened. "I suppose you want to see your husband immediately" Caspian told her, not asking, but stating. "I would like that very much indeed, I know it's terribly impolite, to arrive just like that and not even sit and chat before" the queen told them. "Talks are absurd in times like this, you can join us for dinner later, our chat can be postponed until then" Susan said, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder in a comforting manner. "Please, come with me, I'll take you to Rashid's chambers" Caspian said, offering his arm to the calormene and both left, Susan returning to her sisters.

Caspian felt how the queen tensed as they approached the chambers, her hands gripping his arm lightly. "He is better than ever, My Queen, there is nothing to worry about" Caspian said softly, succeeding on calming the queen a bit. He pushed the door open and announced himself, looking around for the king, who was not in his bed.

"Ah, Caspian, it's you" Rashid said, coming out from behind a book shelf, carrying a book. Alithia felt tears welling in her eyes at the sight of her husband right in front of her, standing, looking as healthy as he ever was. She took a quick run towards him and hugged him, surprising the king, who dropped the book and rounded her with his arms. Caspian took this hint and left, knowing they had a lot to tell to eachother. He met Peter on the corridor leading to the chambers, a lively James in his arms. "Hey Caspian, who was in that carriage that just pulled off?" he asked, bouncing the not so little boy on his arm. "Queen Alithia, she came to see King Rashid" Caspian answered, and immediately noticed the frown on Peter's forehead, recognizing the same thought that had crossed his mind while walking up to where they currently were. "I know, I am concerned too at the situation in Calormen as the queen is not there, but we'll have our answer at dinner, I'm pretty sure Queen Alithia knows about our worries" Caspian said seriously, before breaking into a huge smile for James, who smiled back and clapped. "I hope so" Peter answered. "Going to check on the ladies?" Caspian asked him, and Peter winced, clearly not happy about interrupting a bunch of girls on their dress selection. "I have to, James seems to be having an itchy gum, a tooth might be wanting to pop, so he's a little bothered" Peter said. "I can see by the way he's chewing on your shirt" Caspian smirked and Peter looked at the darker spot on his shirt with contempt. They both arrived to the door and Caspian knocked, preparing for anything that could happen once he opened the door. He pushed the wooden piece slightly and a shriek was heard, Lucy screaming at the top of her lungs. "Close the door! I am not dressed!". There was a rustle inside and Lia's voice told Lucy to go behind a dressing screen, before the door was opened again. "Is it safe?" Caspian asked, popping his head inside. "We've got a baby" Peter said from behind him. "Yes, yes, come in" Maram responded.

"Here, he needs you" Peter said, putting his nephew on Lia's arms. "He seems to be having a tooth on the way, and so he is chewing on anything he can get his hands off". Lia thanked him and checked James' little mouth, finding a whitened spot on his gums. "Oh darling, you're getting your first tooth!" she beamed, cuddling her son close. "Well, the baby is delivered so we're going" Caspian said, pushing Peter out before any of the girls had the brilliant idea of trying clothes on them.

In another room, Alithia was explaining everything to her husband. "I'm so sorry, there was nothing I could do, I wanted to appeal their decision, but wasn't possible" she said, her voice deep in sorrow. "Those lords are going to hear me, I'm pretty sure that one of them wants to see me out of my throne. But tell me, Amir hasn't tried anything, has he?" Rashid asked, fearing the kind of atrocities that his son was capable of doing. "No, we are keeping a permanent surveillance on him, soldiers are following him everywhere he goes. He just quarrels with his siblings, mainly with Taabish, but is nothing serious" Aliha told him. "I fear the Council won't be enough to hold him down while you're here" Rashid said. "I left Taabish in my place, the Council knows this and won't dare to contradict him. You know he's a good boy and he'll know how to handle everything while I'm here. Rashid, I needed to see you, please, understand all that I have been going through, I've been wanting to come ever since you left, but I held back for the sake of our kingdom, but I reached my limit and had to come" Alithia told him, hugging him again, sobbing lightly into his chest. "Me too, sweetheart, me too, I've missed you terribly. I don't condemn your decision, I just worry, but you made the right call, Taabish has a good thinking and he's a strong opponent to Amir. I'm glad you're here" Rashid said with a smile.

At dinner time, the royal family was quite excited at having Alithia there, Prioska and the other queens chatting lively to her. "It's been a while since I had such a lively dinner" Alithia recognized after desert. "Things in Narnia are always lively, my dear" Rashid commented. "It's the lack of protocol, things are all kept as a big noisy family would, royal status thrown out of the windows" Cseke said, and they all laughed. "Now, if I might, My Queen, we would like to know what is the state of Calormen with your absence" Peter asked. Queen Alithia then told them all the measures she took before leaving, calming the kings, assuring them the kingdom was in good hands.

Two days later, the grand ballroom was garnished beautifully in vivid colours which, as the queens put it, called the warmth into the room, forgetting about the cold outside. Carriages had starting to pull off in the entrance at the afternoon, leaving the servants with their hands full. The kings were standing around the bed on Caspian's room, looking bored and miserable, standing only in their undergarments looking intently at some clothes laid on the bed in front of them. Normally this scene would have never happened, but the poor men were threatened by the thought of having to change their clothes more than twice, if it happened that the queens found any dislikeable detail on their outfits. This situation has been lived already by Peter, who had chosen, in his opinion, a very decent and elegant set in two shades of gold, but Susan and Maram complained that he looked like a wheat twig and told him to change. "So, any decisions yet?" Peter asked, looking intently at his options. "I suggest Caspian wears red, dark complexions go better with bright colours" Ed suggested, pointing at the clothes on Caspian's side. Both the older kings stared at him in shock. "Ed, you're freaking me out" Peter told him, looking at him with wide eyes. "I heard the girls taking the other day, so don't give me that face" Ed said lifting an eyebrow at his brother. "Ok, so if we go under that rule, I should choose a dark colour" Peter noted, focusing back on his clothes. "I will get this white set and get done with it, I'll ask Lia for something to add colour on it later" Ed said, looking fed up and picking his set from the bed, starting to put it on. "Ok, I'll take this gray one whether the girls like it or not" Peter spoke, mirroring his brother's actions.

The three men stepped out of the room, only to find Lucy waiting for them and practically dragged them to where the rest of the queens where. "It's not bad, I actually like the colours, but I'm thinking we can add a something here for you, love" Susan said, looking at Caspian from head to toe (which was uncovered as he was bare feet) and smiled. Maram joined her for a minute and passed her a black sash. "Yeah, this will go perfectly" she nodded. "So did we pass the test? Can we go now?" Ed complained, irritated by the scrutiny. "Don't be so cranky, sweetheart, you're looking really handsome" Lia said, hugging him from behind. "I'm actually quite satisfied with what you picked" Maram commented, brushing some wrinkles from Peter's coat. "I feel so loved" Peter said sarcastically, smiling sourly at her. "Peter, I'm sorry to break this news into you, but your taste for fancy clothes isn't the best" Caspian told him, smirking brightly as he always did when teasing Peter and earned a slap in the arm from Susan. "Why is everyone messing with my clothes today!" he complained, furrowing his brows and putting ever so slightly. "Come on, you have to admit that you looked like a mustard flower dressed all in gold" Ed complemented. "Ok, maaaybe I shouldn't have chosen the gold trousers, but it was a pretty decent outfit" Peter retorted. "Ok, guys, this is as far as this will get, you still have to finish up getting ready" Susan intervened. The kings left, still quibbling.

Guests finally made it to the ballroom and enjoyed the splendour of it, the room enveloped in the ambiance of a soft background music being played by an orchestra (much to the fauns dismay, but were told they were in charge of the dancing music, later on, when the mood of the room lost more formality) and the people were chatting animatedly, laughs being heard every now and then. The Kings and Queens of Narnia entered after being announced by a short trumpet melody and started talking to the different people in the room. Lucy was quite grateful that the rest of her family got the most of the attention and searched the room for Zerind. She hadn't seen him in the whole day and was missing him quite dearly. A gasp left her throat as she felt a pair of arms enclosing around her waist and pulling her back, relaxing after Zerind's voice whispered in her ear. "You thought you lost me to the crowd?" he teased softly. "For a moment yes" she said, turning to see him face to face. She was instantly dazzled. He was wearing a simple and yet elegant black set, ornamented simply on the shoulders with a sort of thin bright blue fabric ropes, and a silk sash on the same colour around his waist, creating an impacting contrast. "Aren't you dashing" Lucy told him, eyeing him closely before smirking. "You are too, sunshine, took my breath away when you entered" he said softly, pressing her to himself. Their shameless flirting was interrupted by Caspian asking for everyone's attention, for they were about to make a toast. "I speak in behalf of all my family when I thank you all for being here with us today and we are immensely glad to welcome you all again tonight" he said, raising his voice a little so his words could reach all the room. Ed then stepped in and continued the speech. "I propose a toast for this new year, for peace and mutual cooperation between our nations to continue being solid and friendly. Cheers!" he said, and a chorus was heard before the clinking of glasses filled the air.

The three newborns were introduced to the crowd moments later, held by their parents while lords, ladies, dukes and ambassadors praised them. They made remarks on how Indira held the promise of having her mother's eyes or how Chronos was to inherit Maram's telmarine features, but with a tint of Peter's foreign details. But when it came to Rahnia, most of them were at loss of words, not really knowing how to praise the little girl. "I didn't know you were expecting twins, You Highness" a lady from Noubouriet commented. "Well, I wasn't, this little darling is adopted" Maram explained courteously, placing a hand on top of Peter's as a calming motion for was about to happen. "Oh I see, well I give you my best wishes for her to become then finest lady of the court" the woman replied slightly taken aback, sending Rahnia a fake smile before leaving. This kind of comment repeated itself several times, and Caspian, being sat at his side, noticed how Peter grew more tensioned at every new observation that was made. The Magnificent king had his jaws clenched, his eyes narrowed, looking into the space. He could understand what he was going through. It had happened to them on their first meeting with the foreign ambassadors, who considered them much young to be on the throne, and others weren't at all comfortable with him being a telmarine. He returned to the present matter and frowned, he himself wasn't very pleased to hear some of the commentaries some of these people made about Rahnia, who, unaware of everything, slept peacefully in Maram's arms. "Calm down Peter" he said in a low voice, but the constant buzzing of the people murmuring was not contributing to his brother's mood to lighten. "Caspian, we have to do something fast, Peter's eyebrow is twitching" Edmund whispered across Susan, looking serious. "Peter, go upstairs, help the girls put these three to sleep" Caspian suggested. "Splash some water on your face too" Ed spoke. Peter nodded without looking at them and helped Maram up, following her and Susan out of the room right after.

Ed and Caspian roamed the room, greeting some people here and there, holding some small conversations with some lord or duke. They later stopped near one of the pillars, where Keerthinath and Cseke were gathered. "I have to tell you, Caspian, Akshamala is already loving the idea of adopting a child, it won't be long till she comes to me wanting to adopt a baby too" Keerthinath joked. "Don't you want another child running around?" Cseke asked. "I have nothing against adopting, in Krasjhali its normal for that to happen, but I pretend to follow your example and have another of my own before adopting" Keerthinath said with a mischievous smile, causing the kings to laugh.

Lucy and Zerind were cuddling behind one of the pillars, wanting some privacy but without leaving the party. They were having some muffled laughs about some of the guests who were starting to succumb to the effects of alcohol and were wobbling while standing. Lucy was pointing to a particularly bad dressed man when she noticed Zerind tensing behind her. She turned to him ready to question, but his finger on his lips adverted to be quiet and she noticed he was trying to listen to something. On the other side of the pillar, a couple of men seemed to be speaking. "Shameful, totally absurd, that girl goes against any moral. Accept foreign blood on the royal family, it's really unbelievable!" one of the men exclaimed. "I agree, but can't you see this family is already rotten? I mean, this children, the so called Kings and Queens of old, come from a land no one has ever heard about, and the first thing they do is help a telmarine to the throne, knowing that it was his race that destroyed their land after they left" the second man commented. "And they even married with them, but at least the royal blood was kept, that King Caspian and his sister are at least descendants from a long line of kings" his friend said. Zerind was quite shocked to hear this, anger starting to coil in his chest. These vile men didn't have the closest idea of how the royal family really was and they were saying all those senseless things. Lucy's family were very dear to him and hearing those atrocities was really upsetting him. He advanced a little to stop the men from their despicable talk, but Lucy grabbed onto his arm and shook her head. "It's not worthy, leave then" she whispered pulling him to another direction. "You are so gentle, my sweet Lucy, all I want now is to smash their faces for their comments" Zerind said darkly. "I just don't think this has to be solved with force. We better tell Caspian or Ed what happened, they'll know how to solve this rationally" Lucy said, smiling at him.

Caspian was laughing at one of Ed's witty imitations when he heard a discussion going close that froze his blood. "An adopted child? How can she possibly be accepted just like that into the royal family! It's irrational for these people to call her a princess if her blood doesn't carry a drop of royalty!" said a man, loudly enough to keep the four kings from talking and denoting the quantity of alcohol he had ingested. "I don't know, what if she's the result of a slip from King Peter? He is young and he could have lost to temptation" said another man, taking a sip from his glass and looking smugly at his companion, who rose his eyebrows in a surprised manner. A woman joined them and gave her own opinion. "Maybe the slip was hers, it could have happened that Queen Maram wasn't as faithful to her husband as we all think, King Peter could have been fooled, and she is a telmarine, they are known to be masters in deceit and excellent liars" she said looking at both men with a self-satisfied smile. Caspian's fists curled at this, while Ed, who had noticed Caspian had stopped laughing, was petrified, looking at him in shock. Caspian turned to the small group of gossiping people, looking extremely irritated. "How can you speak so ill of my sister and brother and specially a little baby that has done nothing to you!" he said, not raising his voice, but demonstrating how angered he was with the topic. "Don't give ears to this, it's just nonsense" Keerthinath said to him, sending a spiteful look at the three people, while pushing Caspian backwards. "We were just wondering, Your Majesty, how you allowed that to happen in your own house, after all, any of your telmarine ancestors wouldn't have permitted such a thing" one of the men stated, smirking at Caspian's evident discomfort. "Brother, don't" Ed said gravely, putting an arm across Caspian's chest, preventing him to launch at the man. "He just mentioned that because he knows how much it bothers you, just leave it" he told him, his face serious and Caspian understood that he too was aggravated by the commentaries.

"Why condemn such an action?" A strong and yet gentle voice was heard close as King Gaetan approached them. "Embracing an abandoned child into their home was a very honourable act, I don't see why you are speaking of it as if it was a crime" he said, coming to stop in between the men and the kings. "Its despicable to hear so many critics when most of you people are not even informed of the facts" Akshamala spoke, her voice soft, deep irony giving a silky melody to it. "I don't see why you make such a deal of it, we accepted her into our family, not caring about her being a noble or a commoner, so why would it matter to you" Ed explained, speaking calmly, but his furrowed brows gave away his annoyance. "Would you have been cruel enough to close the door to a baby left on your doorstep?" Cseke asked, his eyes piercing the small group. "We only found it weird and unheard of, Your Majesties have to agree on that" one of the men defended. "That girl will grow up as a princess when she has no regality in her blood, I think it's not fair to the real heiresses" a woman spoke somewhere in the crowd that was now surrounding them. "Exactly, this could be a trick, her family can very well appear one day claiming her and asking for compensation" another voice said. "This only shows how misinformed you are" Caspian said, displease dripping from his tone. He turned to his side to see the person who had just put a hand on his shoulder and he met Peter, looking impassive. "My siblings and I weren't nobility when we first arrived to Narnia, just some random children from another land, do you really think that our blood changed when we were made Kings and Queens? I can assure you that it continues to be as red and thick as any other, it has no golden threads or anything that could make it superior or royal. Rahnia may not be my daughter by blood but she is by heart, and for us that is much more important than something as insignificant as blood. Now, I ask you to stop criticizing our decision or disrespecting me or my wife. If our actions bother you in any way, the doors are open, feel free to leave" Peter spoke regally, his voice still and serene, standing on his full height, looking as kingly as the books represented him.

The crowd started to whisper as Peter turned towards his friends and family. "That was very well said, King Peter" King Gaetan cheered, lifting his glass in Peter's direction. "What was all that mess about?" Maram asked the men, halting to stand next to Peter, looking at him with concerned eyes. "Gossipers, nothing we should give too much thought to" Peter told her, smiling as if the matter didn't bother him. "We knew this was going to happen, and we shouldn't care, in the end, who are they to give their opinion on our private matters?" Susan commented, hugging Caspian by the waist. "Those words are very wise, Susan dear, this a matter that concerns your family only, and I think that we left it quite clear that you have our support, let's see if they want to mess with me and my punishing purse" Akshamala said imperiously, looking at Susan and grabbing Maram's hand and patting it softly, while they all laughed at her statement. "Let's forget this awful scene and enjoy the party, shall we?" Cseke said, sensing it was time to divert the attention from the topic. A chorus of squeals called their attention, and they walked towards a group of ladies and queens who had caused the noise.

They found out seconds later, that the source of all the endearment was Cas, who was bouncing and clapping, seeming to be dancing with the music. Orion joined him soon after, and the kings laughed at his particular way of moving. James and Astrid were being minded by the nannies over a more secluded area of the room, where the noise wasn't that strong. They were sitting on the rug, tossing around some toys and dressed in their fancy clothes, snatching a high-pitched wail from the women on the room. Astrid was clad in a lovely little navy blue dress sprinkled with embroided silver stars all over it, while James wore a bright red outfit with copper leaves on the rims of his neck and sleeves. The little princess was pulled off her toys by the noise of the ladies and looked up, immediately giggling at her older cousins. She got ready onto her hands and knees and crawled expertly towards them just in time to clap to another boom of yelps as Cas decided to distribute kisses among the women. "Astid" Orion said and sat next to his cousin, admiring how the ladies and duchesses, countesses and princesses were charmed by Cas. Orion then stood to patter towards his mother with the intention of getting something tasty to eat, when something holding on his sleeve stopped him. Astrid was pulling herself up, wanting desperately to imitate the oldest princes by walking. "Ed, come fast" Maram called, motioning the king to come closer and catch Orion trying to lift Astrid from the ground by pulling her arm. Cas soon joined his favourite play-mate and finally managed to get the princess on her feet, where she wobbled for a bit, before falling back on the floor with a soft thud. "Mama, Astid walk" Orion said turning to his mother, seeming frustrated. "I know darling" Maram said, taking her son in her arms. Cas looked at the princess on the floor and kissed her head. "Good Astid" he said, patting her head and bending a little to look at her in the middle of another endeared exclamation from the women.

Ed walked towards Astrid and picked her up placing her standing on the floor and holding her hands, to which the girl giggled and gave her first steps forward. "Well done sweetie!" Ed beamed, pulling the princess up to kiss and praise her. "Bavo Astid!" Orion exclaimed and both he and Cas clapped at their cousin, much to the endearment of the people watching them.

Hours passed and the group of kings were showing the classic symptoms of inebriation, some more than others. They were standing next to one of the glass doors that lead to the balconies and garden, some of them leaning carelessly onto the glass, still laughing and filling their glasses with more wine. "Caspian" King Haagen from Dralionlir called. "Haven't you got something stronger than this?" he slurred, swaying a little as he raised his goblet. "But the wine is goood" Keerthinath complained, moving to pour himself some more from a nearby table, his hand missing the bottle by quite a distance. Ed helped the man, and poured them both a generous quantity of the dark liquid with quite a precision for his state. Cseke slurred something and all the kings started laughing, the guffaws only increasing when the King of Noubouriet, Cedric, lost his balance and fell, joining the chortling group as he sat. Caspian imitated him and soon all of them were sitting on the floor. The queens were sitting together on a table and smiled at their husbands' ways. "I hope they don't start singing" Maram sighed, remembering the last time that happened and shaking her head softly. "Too late" Akshamala commented as the kings' voices were starting to be heard, totally uncoordinated. "Should we clap?" Kadja asked, looking at her swaying husband. "That would prod them to continue, we better ignore them" Susan recommended, sighing as she saw Ed spilling some of his wine on the floor.

Lucy and Zerind were hidden behind a pillar on a corner of the room, both quite tipsy from the several wine goblets they had drank, their affections towards eachother becoming quite heated by each glass they had. Zerind had one of his arms tightly wrapped around her waist, pulling her tightly against him, while the other was placed on her upper back, making it impossible for her to move away from him. They pulled off from a rather passionate kiss to catch some air, both of them looking at eachother intensely. "That cleavage of yours is killing me, you know?" the prince said in between gasps, his eyes glinting with lust. "That's exactly why I decided to wear it" she breathed. Zerind pressed her against his lean body again and leaned to kiss her again but she stopped him. "Come on, let's find a less crowded place" she whispered and both made their way out of the room, thanking that no one had noticed their leave.

By the end of the fourth song the kings were running out of wine and started complaining. Caspian volunteered to get some more wine and rose from the floor, almost tumbling as he did so. He zigzagged around the room, managing successfully to avoid most of the people and objects in his way despite his alcoholised state. Whoever that saw the king at that moment (and were sober enough not to see it double), would have thought that he was a bit tipsy and slightly knocked off balance, and they couldn't have being more wrong. Caspian made his way out of the room and walked along the corridor, sure that there was a stockroom somewhere. He stopped in front of a small door and opened it, peeking in and expecting piles of bottles on the walls, but instead he found Zerind and Lucy attached to eachother, kissing fervently, hands all over eachother. Zerind's face was buried in Lucy's neck, practically devouring it with kisses holding her tightly against him while one of his hands gripped one her leg to his waist, her dress hitched up just above his hand. They were so busy in their attentions to eachother that they didn't even notice Caspian standing on the door, watching them, his head tipped to the side. The king's eyebrows rose and his mouth shaped a comical O after short time and he closed the door. "No there was no wine there" he spoke in a slurred whisper before moving ahead and opening another door. He returned to the main room with his arms full of bottles, earning cheers from the other kings. "What took so long?" Ed babbled on his side. "I run into Zed and Lu on a cupboard, they were having fun" he explained, remembering the details quite clearly. "We are all having fun! Now give me that" Ed slurred and took one of the bottles from Caspian's hands. The kings around them cheered at the sound of a new bottle being uncorked and somehow rose to their feet, insisting on celebrating even more.

The fauns took over the music and lively notes were filling the room, the kings dancing between themselves, tripping on their own feet. Cseke and Haagen knocked against eachother and fell, so drunk that they even felt the hit, both rolling with laughter on the floor. Being too dizzy to get on their feet they crawled away of the multitude of kings dancing, which in reality were only a handful, but their doubled (or more) vision increasing the people on the room. Keerthinath was wobbling close to a delicate ornamental plant full of lovely red flowers who immediately caught his attention. The poor Krasjhalian was in such a degree of inebriation that he thought the plant was a young girl. "Shouldn't you be looking for your parents dear?" he slurred, almost falling forward as he leaned onto the vase. "You're a lovely little girl, are you lost?" he asked and held onto a thin branch that was peeking out. "Um, Akshamala? I think your husband is trying to kidnap one of the flower arrangements" Maram pointed out and the Empress turned to the scene, doubting on whether to laugh or feel ashamed. "Sorry girls, this needs my intervention" she apologized, jogging gracefully towards Keerthinath before he started pulling the plant along with him.

Ed and Peter were improvising some dance moves from their time in England, and combining them with some from the Golden Age, creating quite a spectacle. Caspian decided to join them and moved around, jumping and twirling erratically, bumping on several things on his way. He stopped in front of a big, red ceramic vase and bowed. "Would you honour me with a dance?" he spoke and seconds later, lifted it and started waltzing with it. "Caspian!" Susan exclaimed from her seat, running to get the vase out of his hands. "You're coming with me this instant!" she shouted, putting the vase back on its stand and dragging Caspian to the table and forcing him to sit on a chair and sat across him, frowning her lips. "Are you mad?" he asked her, tumbling slightly to the side when trying to look at her eyes. "I was just being polite to that old lady, you know I prefer to dance with you" he explained and Susan raised her eyebrows at his story. "Caspian it was that big Krasjhalian vase we got from Akshamala, not a lady" she explained, realizing just now the huge amount of wine he had just had. "Ah, I see, she was abnormally shaped, and heavy and stiff, I didn't know vases could dance" he said, pondering while Susan shook her head. "Can I go dance with my friends now?" Caspian asked and Susan could only chuckle at how childish he sounded. She nodded and he went, swaying on his way to where Ed and Keerthinath were performing something that seemed the tribal dance of rain.

Peter was seeing everything doubled. His balance wasn't helping him much either, and so the ballroom in front of him was moving in some unnatural way as he walked. Maram had her face hidden behind her hands, not wanting to see the end of her husband's promenade. He had already bumped in several tables, knocking a considerable amount of glasses and bottles on his way. He and Cseke met and having an arm around eachother's shoulders started singing a song, shouting at the top of their lungs. "I foresee a fall soon" Prioska said leaning towards Maram, both looking disapprovingly at their husbands. Cseke and Peter both lifted their goblets to emphasize their singing, the movement being much stronger than what their poor balance could bear and both tumbled to the floor, goblets running along the floor, luckily empty. Keerthinath was still dancing and moved backwards, not noticing the men on the floor and tripped over them, falling flat across Cseke, who just let out an "Oomph". Peter was the first to chortle and was followed by all the rest of the people around. Getting a hold on a nearby flower pot, Peter stood up, the world spinning before his eyes. "Oh thanks Lucy" he murmured to the tall flowery decoration. "You are looking lovely today, that dress is so colourful" he continued, patting the group of flowers on the base of the arrangement. He felt a tug on his side and turned towards it, his forehead crashing against Gaetan's. "Prince Peter" he slurred. "Its King Peter" he corrected. "Yes yes that's what I said, King Peter" Gaetan mumbled. "Let's go for a walk around the gardens, it's been long since I enjoyed a narnian summer night" the monarch said, pulling the young king towards the glass doors with poor care, as Peter run into a pillar on their way. "There is snow outside" Peter spoke, distinguishing a clear something on the floor, walking towards it on the intention of grabbing a handful and showing it to the king, but being drunk as a log, he crashed against the glass, the clatter making the queens jump on their seats. He stumbled backwards and plummeted against the marble floor, groaning. "Snow in summer, truly wonderful, let's make snowmen!" Gaetan exclaimed, wavering to his side as he lifted his arms, just when Maram had reached them and tried to hold him in place, which resulted on her being pulled along, landing next to Peter. "Hello love, I was missing you" he said groggily, his nose bleeding slightly. Susan and Akshamala came to help her, and between the three managed to get Gaetan on a chair and lift Peter from the floor, taking him to a sofa, Maram inspecting his nose, only to notice he had fallen asleep. "Girls I think we should get some wine too, it will make matters easier" she joked, turning to her friend and sister, who chuckled.

Zerind had his arm tucked under Lucy's head, his fingers playing with a strand of her hair absentmindedly, looking into the darkness of the cupboard. Lucy was tracing gibberish on his chest, and had him purring in delight. They were both covered clumsily with her dress and his overcoat and shirt, the rest of his and her clothes preventing them from laying on the dusty, cold stone floor. They were just catching their breaths, pleasure searing all over them, the overwhelming sensation of having just made love still washing over them, the remnants of the pyrotechnic emotions still flipping on their skin. "We have never made love on a cupboard" he commented. "True, but we had a great time all the same" Lucy said, lifting her head a bit to place a kiss on his jaw. "A brilliant time, I wouldn't change it for anything. Well, maybe a bed, the floor is kind of uncomfortable" he chuckled. "Imagine if someone had run into us" she whispered into his chest. "I don't even want to imagine... Even though when we left half the room was pretty liquored up, so by now I bet they are all unconscious" he murmured, both snickering at the image. "By this time my brothers are either sleeping somewhere on the floor after having made a fool of themselves, or the girls took them upstairs to bed" Lucy spoke. "I still hear some music going on, we can stay in here a little longer and then well go back, Mother will probably need some help in taking Father to the room" Zerind said thoughtfully. "I think we are going to have to help all the kings up to their rooms, every time they gather they get awfully stoned" Lucy observed and both started laughing The cuddled close together and sighed, happy to be together, even if it was in an old grimy cupboard.

Lia had stepped out of the ballroom to search for a couple of oil lamps for their table, the candles almost dying on the chandeliers. She was sure they had some on a storeroom nearby for occasions like this and she opened several doors looking for them, encountering all sorts of things except the lamps. She reached a little wooden door and sighed, hoping the lamps were there. Three gasps were heard in unison as she opened the door, finding Lucy and Zerind cuddled together, clearly naked under the layers of their own clothes. "Oh my!" she said and blushed, bursting into a delighted guffaw seconds later. Zerind pulled the closest piece of fabric up to his neck and showed a mix of shock, surprise and fear. "Sorry guys, I didn't know you were here, I just came for some oil lamps, can you pass those to me, please Lu?" the queen said smiling, holding her laughter at the boy's face. Lucy gave her the lamps one by one, as one of her hands was occupied holding his shirt close to her body. "Thanks. Oh, and it's probably better if you took this somewhere else, farther from the ballroom, someone might mistake this for a bathroom and then it won't be a pleasant situation, now will it?" she spoke, mirth ringing in her voice, something she must have certainly picked from Ed. She closed the door and left the teens in the darkness again, both still looking at the door. Lucy rummaged around the walls and soon lit another old oil lamp, the orange hue of the flame colouring the stone walls. "Do you think she will tell anyone?" Zerind asked. "Well, from what you told me, Ed and Caspian know already, so she and Susan probably know too, but in any case she won't comment anything" Lucy reassured him. "She'll probably tell Ed about it tomorrow, when he's sober" she said smirking and Zerind winced, knowing that the Just king was going to tease him badly.

The queens decided to go to bed a couple of hours later, leaving their husbands behind, too tired to fight them to bed "Let's just leave them there, if anything, they will still be here tomorrow morning" Akshamala said, waving her hand dismissively in the direction of the men. The kings didn't even notice them leaving and soon they were alone on the room, the other guests leaving as well, some pulled by their wives, others wavering their way out. "Where are the ladies?" Caspian asked, looking around. "I dunno" Peter mumbled, trying to get up from the floor. "I think I'll be going to sleep, the floor is doing some weird movements" Cseke babbled, crawling towards the nearest pillar and getting up. Soon they all stumbled out of the room and made their way to their dormitories, leaving the three kings alone on their last drink. "Well, let's go" Caspian said leaving his goblet on the table and motioning the others to go. Peter managed to get himself into his feet and wobbled over to Caspian. Ed leaned forward on his chair and went straight to the floor, landing on his face, causing Peter and Caspian to explode in laughter. The two oldest kings managed to get Ed to stand up on the third try, having dropped him the two before, and the three left the room. Ed grabbed onto the railing of the stairs and managed to get to the second floor first. He turned to see his brothers and found them three steps down, Caspian holding onto the railing as he did and Peter crawling his way up. Peter then tried the impossible and stood, wanting to get up the stairs as he would any other day and tottered backwards, holding onto Caspian's coat, and they both rolled down the entire flight of steps with a series of thumps and knocks along with their groans. Ed was doubling with laughter at this, the scene doubled in front of him and he fell onto the plush carpet, hugging his sides, guffawing loudly. The kings finally reached a stop on their continuous fall, Caspian landing across Peter, hitting his cheek on his brother's knee, while one of his boots knocked Peter's jaw. They started laughing in a matter of seconds, not feeling any of the hits they suffered. The noise woke Maram and Susan up and they rushed to see what had happened, finding a chortling Ed rolling on the floor, while Caspian and Peter could be seen somewhere in the stairs. With s sigh they went to retrieve the High King and the not so Magnificent one, dragging them inside their chambers, leaving Ed to get to his room alone.

The queens seemed to be the only inhabitants of the palace the day after, all of them and the children keeping themselves on the lower floors, trying to make as less noise as possible, as series of groans were being heard across the corridors of the castle, maids running around with ice packs and hangover remedies. Edmund could be heard grunting loudly every time light would enter the room, hidden behind layers and layers of covers and pillows. Caspian and Peter weren't that lucky, being so sore that it made it impossible for them to move and both were laying down miserably, moaning uncontrollably. On top of that they were covered with cold towels, dark, bluish bruises appearing all over their bodies. "I'm going to kill Peter as soon as I'm able to move!" Caspian said gritting his teeth as Susan rubbed a cream over his sore spots, Trufflehunter telling her that it would bring him some relief. "I think he's suffering as much as you, love, and you deserve it, maybe it will teach you not to get so stupidly drunk next time" Susan said gently. Caspian had no arguments against that and pouted, looking like an angry child.

**AN: My friend Star helped me up with some of the nasty things that are said about Peter, Maram and Rahnia and she has the ownership of Mavar, whose name I took from her story, thank you!!!**

**Please leave your reviews telling me what you liked!!! **

**Cheers!**


	36. Chapter 36: Of Babies, Talking, and

**Helloooo people!!!! Another chapter is here and just out of the oven!!! A LOOOT happens in this chappy and I hope you all enjoy!! Another long chapter so I hope you don't get too tired of reading... **

**This is especially dedicated to my best friend ever, Star, who gave me a biiiig, HUGE hand with some parts!! Thanks dear!!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 36: Of Babies, Talking and Foreign Affairs

Katine and Ameril visited the royal family a few days later, once the guests had left. The princess' belly had grown fast and now popped onto the view in a lovely round shape. The queens were endeared with her and started talking animatedly. "You should stay here with us, the midwife lives here so if the baby comes you won't have to move and we can take care of you" Susan suggested. "Well I was thinking on going to back to Koperskai, have my baby at home, with my mother there" Katine spoke softly, bending her head, looking at her bulging tummy. "But you can't travel such a distance in that condition, unless you want to have the baby on the way" Maram exclaimed. Ameril passed an arm around his fiancée's shoulders and pulled her closer before speaking. "She is scared, being at home and having her mother close would bring a little reassurance, even if I, too, disagree on the trip" he explained to the queens. "Oh darling, you won't be alone in this, you've got us! How can you believe that we could leave you alone to this, and if it's necessary we can send someone to bring your mother" Susan told Katine, reaching for her hand, giving it a squeeze. Katine looked at her and then at Ameril, clearly confused and utterly scared. "It's going to be ok, _kochanie_, I'm going to be with you all the time" he reassured her, looking into her clear eyes trying to inspire some courage in her. Seeing this and the evident fear in the princess' eyes, Lia spoke. "Let's do this, we'll write a letter to your mother and have griffin to send it as soon as possible, asking for her opinion on this matter". The people in the room looked at her and Maram have a little nod, moving to get some parchment and a quill. "I-it's not necessary, mother told me to stay here if it got too late, she trusts on your experience and k-knows you'll help me the b-best you c-can" the princess uttered, starting to sob softly, her shoulders shaking slightly. The mob of queens, including the pregnant Prioska rushed to comfort her and hug her, assuring her that she was going to be really well taken care of and that she had nothing to fear. As soon as Katine seemed calmer, Susan sent for a room to be fixed, making sure it was very well warmed and was closer to the main chambers, so all of them could access it if something happened. "The midwife is already alerted, she'll be attentive to anything" Lia told the rest. Zerind came into the room, looking for Lucy and the queen suggested he took Ameril to distract himself; do, as she called it, some _man thing_.

The two friends excited the room just in time to escape the baby ramble from the queens. "The big moment is coming huh? You must be excited" Zerind commented. "Yes, quite" Ameril said quietly, gazing at the corridor ahead. Zerind looked at him and remained quiet, knowing his friend was quite daunted by what was coming ahead. They both walked away, Zerind leading the way towards a small room enclosed to his, with some small sofas and a desk. The prince racked some drawers and took a small glass bottle containing a clear liquid and a couple of small glasses. "Cheers mate" he said, passing him one of the glasses and filling it. "What is this?" Ameril spoke, eyeing the liquid weirdly. "Drink it and then I tell you" Zerind said, raising his glass and both drank, wincing and letting out a low growl as they swallowed it. Ameril started coughing right after, his face still contorted in a wince. "What the hell was that!" he yelled after the coughing, breathing deeply. "My chest and throat still feel like on fire!". Zerind broke into laughing at the boy's face. "Sorry mate, I couldn't contain it, you look hilarious" he told Ameril, who just glared at him. "That is called _Khajri_, commonly known as dragon's breath" Zerind explained. "I really can't see why" Ameril said sarcastically, rubbing his throat. "It's made with a mix of some spicy herbs and alcohol, after some minutes you're supposed to feel a fruity flavour" the prince commented. "Well, fruity or not I'm not going to have another ever" Ameril said, pushing his glass towards Zerind. "That's fine, one is enough to relax you enough to tell me what's really wrong with you" Zerind said coolly, leaning back on his armchair. "Right, it's just excitement, really" Ameril voiced. Zerind just cocked and eyebrow and gave him a disbelieving look. "It's a bit scary and daunting, you know, being aware of the responsibility it represents and that you have to be there for that little person, someone that depends on you" Ameril said, looking down at his hands. "You've carried on as responsibly as you could, you stuck to her, you are marrying her, why would it scare you now? You already knew what was coming" Zerind enquired. "It's not the same, at the beginning you don't realize, and now is the end of the road, the time where I know I'm going to meet my child soon and this whole thing hits you straight in the face with full force" Ameril vented, his face changing completely and Zerind knew his friend was really frightened. "Look, I wish I could give you some useful advice, but I know who can" Zerind nattered. "Wait here".

Ameril was left alone in the room for some long minutes, which he spent looking at the snow falling on the railing of the terrace on the other side of the glass doors, thoughts swirling in his head. The sound of the door startled him and he looked at the person who entered, finding King Edmund looking back at him. "My King" he spoke, jumping to his feet on a reverence. "Easy there... I already have to endure old, balding men calling me like that all day, give me a break" Ed told him, his voice ringing with glee. "But onto the matter, Zerind told me you have something worrying you". Ameril looked at the dark haired man and sighed, following him with his eyes as he sat down on the same armchair his friend was sitting minutes ago. Time passed silently and Ed stared at the boy patiently, waiting for him to start speaking. "May I hint that is all because Katine's incoming birth?" he ventured, noticing when the boy tensed up. "You should be excited" he continued. His brother in law remained silent for some seconds and finally answered. "I am, truly, but..". Edmund looked at him, analysing, and waited for him to continue. "I'm daunted, being a father is a big thing to me, I'm not sure I can handle it" he confessed, looking down at his feet, his face hidden from the king. "That is normal, it happens to everyone, or do you think that Caspian, Peter and I weren't scared to the bone when the time came?" Edmund spoke, his tone casual and even, hoping to calm the boy. Ameril rose his gaze to meet the king's but turned a second later, looking through the window. "I bet it gets easier when one is older" he murmured. "Ah, I see, you think you're too young? It has nothing to do, you're not some irresponsible child, or you would have abandoned her as soon as you knew. I was your age when the twins were born, and here I am, happy as I can ever be with them, all the fright, the insecurity, was blown away as soon as I got them in my arms" Edmund said, his tone softening as he spoke of his twins. Ameril sighed one more time and looked far across the window, getting lost on the thick curtain of snowflakes. "Just when you think you're not ready for something it's when you really are, trust me on this one. Give it some thought" Edmund said, getting up from the chair and patting Ameril's back before leaving the room.

Caspian saw the Just king as he exited Zerind's room and jogged towards him. "Join me for a hot chocolate?" he asked and Ed nodded, both men catching the gossip spark in eachother's eyes and very eager to know what the other had to say. They marched on to the kitchen and minutes later Ed placed two mugs with steamy hot chocolate on the table. "You first" Caspian spoke, blowing on his drink before taking a gulp, hissing as he burnt his lips and tongue. "On a second thought, let me ask, what were you doing in Zerind's room?" he asked. "Talking to Ameril" Ed answered simply. Caspian cocked an eyebrow. "He needed some spirit lifting, the idea of being a father soon has him really frightened and losing faith in himself" Ed explained. "Just a normal reaction we all had at one point, but I guess he got it worse because of being so young?" Caspian questioned and Ed nodded. The both remained silent for a while, sipping frequently from their mugs. "So what is that you had to tell me?" Ed asked after a while. "Oh that, I saw something, well I'm not sure if I saw, or maybe I dreamt it, anyway, the point is that I'm pretty sure I saw Zerind and Lucy in a..um.. compromising situation in the cupboard close to the ballroom" Caspian said, lowering his tone a bit. "It probably happened, Lia told me and interesting story about how she found both of them presumably naked covered with their own clothes and she did mention it was on a cupboard" Ed commented, looking through his memories. "Nooooow, that is interesting, what I saw was nothing like that" Caspian smirked, leaning back on his chair. "Well, it's not news to us, but I have to admit that the cupboard did surprise me" Ed spoke, getting up to get some bread. "I agree on that, buut, and you have to agree with me on this, we are not going to leave dear Zerind get away with this without a proper dose of cruel teasing, are we?" Caspian voiced, a smug smirk plastered on his face. "But of course not, what kind of brothers we would be if we didn't!" Ed exclaimed dramatically, faking shock. "Good ones?" Caspian played along. "We are, but not to the saint scale. We learnt that Peter is a bad brother model" Ed continued, snickering. "So what is the plan?" Caspian asked curiously. Edmund just smirked and leaned back, his brown eyes carrying a malicious flicker. "Well I was thinking..." he started.

Days passed and both Ameril and Katine got used to the usual bustle of the palace, and generally enjoying the constant company they had. The queens were very attentive on Katine, always asking if she was comfortable, minding her as if she were another sister to them. As the birth date started approaching, even the kings joined this constant asking on how she felt and if she needed anything, causing her to feel slightly embarrassed for causing such trouble.

Katine was walking down the long corridor on the private part of the palace, looking for Ameril, who had been kidnapped by the other men with the excuse of him "needing to have fun" as Zerind had told her before. Thankfully the guys told them all where they were going to be in case they were needed, and so the princess was walking towards the study. The queens had insisted that she didn't go alone, but she assured them she was going to be fine, her legs needing to be stretched, and so they let her go, but not looking very convinced. She stood in front of the big oak door and knocked, opening the door as soon as she got the answer. Her pregnant belly preceded her on entering the room, and the kings looked up at her from their activities. Ameril shot up to her side looking worried. "Are you ok? Feeling anything? Should I get the nurse?" he ranted, causing her to smile at his sweet concern. "I'm perfectly fine, just came to see what you were doing" she explained. "The girls sent you, didn't they?" Caspian snickered, knowing how curious his wife and sister got when they were all gathered together. "They were wondering, but I volunteered myself, I needed to stretch my legs" Katine explained softly. "Would you like to join us in a card game?" Caspian offered from the sofa. "Ah, sure, but I'm not very good" she smiled. "We'll play something easy don't worry. Do you mind getting the cards? They are just over there on that drawer" Caspian said, pointing to a chest of drawers on Katine's left side. The princess nodded and walked over to the piece of furniture, but as she reached for the handle, she felt something wet and warm sliding down her legs, causing a loud gasp to escape from her mouth. The men in the room all looked at her immediately and she turned around softly, looking at them with wide eyes. "I... I thi-think m-my wa-wa-water br-broooooke!" she stuttered, her hand gripping the chest of drawers for support, her knees feeling as if they were going to give up very soon. "Your what did what?" Zerind asked, his green eyes open wide. "The baby!" Caspian shouted, jumping from the sofa to grab Katine, afraid that she would collapse onto the floor. Edmund hurried along with him and both grabbed Katine's arms, looking at her almost expectantly, as they all knew that a contraction was about to happen.

Ameril froze the moment he heard the word baby. The sole fact of knowing that he was to be a father in a matter of hours had him rooted to the spot. The weight of everything that was implied in this situation crashed over him like a huge tidal wave, knocking all reaction and coherence from him. He just stood there, facing Katine, not even taking in the fact that the kings were holding her now. Inside, he was panicking, his heart was beating wildly and he could hear it on his ears, like a persistent parade drumming. No other sound reached him, and all he could feel was his stomach tossing and turning, the nauseous feeling taking over him.

"What are we going to dooo!!!" Zerind repeated frantically, standing and sitting every few seconds, taken completely by the panic. "The sofa!" Caspian yelled and Zerind hurried to take all the cushions from the top, then deciding to put them all in one of the ends and then throwing half of them to the floor again, considering there were too many and that Katine needed more space. The two kings got Katine to walk slowly towards the sofa, the three of them in a state of shock, Katine wondering why the contractions didn't start yet. They helped her to sit delicately on the couch and she leaned against the cushions. Peter had spent the whole time since the incident pacing back and forwards, his mind torn between getting a glass of water for the princess or alerting the queens, his state of shock so great that he didn't see which of his options was more important. Few seconds passed and the kings looked to eachother and Katine, completely freaked out, and this got only worse as Katine gave the first of many screams, the first contraction hitting her. Her yell was accompanied by Zerind's who had stopped ranting and was now pacing, moving erratically. Ed grabbed the closest, small thing to him, a book, and started fanning Katine's face vigorously relieving the girl slightly. Caspian was the first to get out of the shock and immediately focused on the task in hand, organizing the priorities. "Zed, go get the girls" he shouted, getting the prince to stop pacing like a lost mouse and have him running (and stumbling) out of the room in a matter of seconds. "Ed, go get the midwife and tell the maids to prepare everything, tell them there is a birthing woman on process" Caspian spoke again and Ed nodded, reacting out of his stupor. He grabbed the nearest cushion and threw it to Peter, getting him flat on the face. "Come here and keep fanning her" he said, throwing the book to him as the king got closer. As Ed got out of the room, Caspian noticed Ameril, standing like a statue, unmoving, pale as the fog that was surrounding the castle, his skin shimmering with a light layer of sweat. "Peter, grab her hand" he told to his brother and went to check on the soon to be father.

"Ameril!" he said loudly, shaking the boy by the shoulders. This movement, despite being quite weak, got the boy's knees to give up, and he fell to the floor like a bag of potatoes, taking Caspian by surprise, his reflections acting a second too late and all he grabbed was thin air. Despite the sharp movement and the fall, Ameril did not react, just turned to look at Caspian, staring blankly at his face. Caspian sighed and lifted him, pulling a feeble arm around his shoulders. "Ameril!" he voiced strongly on his ear, waiting for any sign on the boy, but nothing happened. He then left him standing somewhere close and grabbed a small glass and a bottle from a shelf, pouring a generous quantity of a strong amber liquid on the glass and passed it to Ameril. "Drink it" Caspian spoke and the boy did as told, still immersed in the waves of shock.

He felt cold and he knew he was sweating for some unknown reason, he could feel the damp sensation on his palms, but he didn't care, he wasn't even paying attention to what was going around him, images flowing his head, leaving him there staring to the wall, feeling a hole opening in his chest. How was he supposed to take care of a defenceless baby; how was he going to help Katine through all this, if he felt like vanishing, weak and scared!! The dark cloud of fear was taking over him and his thoughts started turning gloomy, the images of what he feared the most presenting into his eyes with a sinister clarity. He felt someone shaking him and then he fell, but didn't feel the clash with the floor, King Caspian's face appeared in front of him, looking concerned and he understood that he must have looked pretty silly at the moment. He felt himself being moved and then stopped, his body obeying the pushing, moving automatically to he was being taken to. Something was thrust on his hand and the king's voice arrived to his ears, prodding him to drink, and he did, not even caring for what was on the small glass. He drank everything on one gulp.

Caspian looked at how the boy downed the whole measure of whisky in one gulp and waited some seconds, expecting a violent reaction. Ameril was brought back to reality coughing and choking, tears spurting from his eyes. Caspian patted his back, shaking his head slightly, knowing the effects of that whisky. After some minutes of violent coughing, groans and deep breaths, Ameril looked up at Caspian, and the king was glad to notice a lively spark on his eye. The young man rushed over to Katine's side, kneeling beside her and caressing her hair, while Peter continued to fan her, looking completely out of place. The door opened with a bang and the queens hurried inside, Susan and Maram going over to Katine. "Lu, go with Lia to your room and strip the covers from your bed. Put all the cushions and pillows you can on the back end" Susan commanded and the two queens disappeared on the corridor, dresses swishing behind them. Meanwhile, Maram had gotten a glass of water for the princess and was helping her drink, which she accepted greedily, being terribly thirsty. "The maids are preparing everything, but the midwife is nowhere to be found" Edmund shouted from the corridor as he jogged, arriving to the room moments later, panting. "Right, take Zerind with you and help them to bring the stuff into Lucy's room, we'll find the midwife later" Susan instructed. Ed grabbed the prince by the collar and shook him. "Stop it! We need you to be coherent now!" he shouted and Zerind trembled at the yell, shaking his head right after, brushing the panic away and they trotted out of the room towards the kitchen. "All ready!" came a muffled shout on the corridor and Susan nodded. "Peter, Caspian, get Katine over to Lucy's, Maram go with them and start preparing everything needed, I'll go see what happened to the midwife" Susan said, marching out with a frown.

Katine was placed on the bed carefully and thanked the kings through pants, her breathing quick and hurried, interrupted by some groans from time to time. Peter and Caspian started helping to take the flood of towels, water basins and other stuff inside. As soon as everything was ready, the boys understood that they needed to leave some more space for the girls to work, the room being too crowded. Ameril stood in front of the closed door for some time, his eyes piercing the wood. Caspian signalled Ed and both grabbed the young man by the arms and pulled him from his spot on the corridor. They were surprised by his reaction, as he put some resistance to be moved and moved back towards the door, but not getting close on his task, as both kings were stronger and pulled him along. "I want to be close to her!" he said loudly. "It's not a good idea" Ed said, as they continued to pull him, Zerind and Peter close behind. They entered to a small room adjoined to the study, where small shelves contained dozens of bottles with the most diverse liquids on them. On one of the walls, a stone fireplace stood, ready to bring them some heat, and Peter marched towards it, arranging some wood inside and lighting it. They sat on the several armchairs that were scattered around the fire, Peter and Zed looking at Ameril, who seemed pretty calm despite the situation. Caspian and Ed brought some bottles and several glasses and put them on the small table in the centre. "For Katine" Ed said as soon as all the glasses were filled and they cheered, Ameril taking sipping his drink in silence.

On Lucy's room, the mood was starting to get nervous, the queens pacing around, waiting for the midwife or Susan to arrive, things getting worse with each of Katine's gasps and yells. As they boys left, they had changed her into a light cotton nightdress, bringing some little relief and comfort to her. The sheets covering the bed were crumpled on her hands, as she grabbed onto them each time a contraction hit her. For now they weren't too frequent, and she had some time in between to rest and get some air, but not having the midwife close was not helping on relaxing her. Susan entered the room with a frown, and looked at Maram, her crystal eyes concerned. "The midwife had to go out of town to treat an emergency, there is no way to bring her back on time" she said softly, looking over at Katine with a sorrowful expression, which turned into a heartbroken wince when the young princess started crying, her fear and despair seeping from her eyes, her sobs piercing the hearts of the queens. Susan hurried towards her and held her hand with one of hers, the other reaching to caress her hair. "I don't know how to do it! The pain.. its unbearable! I want my mother... I can't do this!" she screamed, her words stopped by her hiccupping, and tears continued to flow richly down her cheeks. "Katine, listen, we are here, and we won't let anything bad happen to you or the baby, we are going to help you, but we need you to be strong, all this needs to be done with your help, you are the most important person in this room, please, be strong!" Susan said, her soft voice trying to pass some confidence to the princess. Maram and Lia got close too and showed their will to help and the immense affection they had towards her, succeeding on her ceasing her crying. "We are going to deliver this baby" Maram said strongly and she, along with Susan and Lia started preparing everything and organizing all what they needed. Lucy remained next to Katine, holding her hand and whispering soothing words, holding her hand when a contraction reached its peak and wiping her face with a damp cloth when the pain receded. Katine was thankful to her friend for all what she was doing, being her support when the pain seemed to be about to rip her insides. "Lu, got get some water with your cordial" Maram asked and Lia took the youngest queen's place beside the princess.

The guys had been chatting for quite a while, pouring second and third servings of the old whisky Caspian had brought, laughing at some small jokes and messing around with eachother, but always keeping an eye on Ameril, who was quiet, just looking at them, sipping from his glass every few minutes. "Oi, Ameril, are you ok?" Edmund asked, eyeing the boy. Ameril nodded and forced a weak smile, taking another sip from the dark liquid. "Spill the beans" Caspian prodded, leaving his glass on the table and turning his head to the side to look at him. "It's nothing really, it's just that this situation is daunting" Ameril confessed, feeling a little silly for telling this to the kings, but there was something in King Caspian's gaze that prompted him to talk. "It is, indeed, and I doubt any man wouldn't feel scared or intimidated by fatherhood, I for example was quite frightened, and was completely sure that I was going to be utterly useless and not able to hold my baby, or that somehow I would end up hurting him" Caspian told, knowing that the best way to get him to relax a bit was sharing some experiences. "You should have seen Peter here, he almost fainted when he knew the baby was coming" the telmarine king continued, smirking at Peter's grunt. "I panicked ok? It's not every day that your wife looks up to you with wide eyes and tells you her water broke" Peter defended, glaring at the snickering Caspian. "Fiancée, but never mind. Ed here was pale, as white as we had never seen him before, he looked like he was going to turn into a ghost at any moment" Caspian commented turning to his youngest brother. "I was scared shitless, you mean. I didn't know what to do, and there was nothing I could do in that state, not even encourage Lia, and that is completely normal, no one is ever ready to be a dad and you can't learn it from books or from someone, it has to happen, and you learn day by day, having your baby close, feeling that little life in your hands" Ed spoke, the others silent around him, listening attentively. Peter and Caspian had always admired his courage, having had twins right on his first time, and he was coping excellently, both Astrid and James making him a better man.

Ameril took in every word the Just king said, fitting his situation perfectly, and he knew that King Edmund knew well what he was feeling, as he had experienced fatherhood quite early too, but didn't regret it, that was clear when he was seen holding or playing with his children, happiness seeping through his eyes and loving smile. And it was this same thought that broke Ameril's resistance and he collapsed, a suffocated whimper vibrating on his throat, his hands covering his face desperately as tears started flowing. He felt some pats on his back and knew that they were all trying to comfort him, but he felt it was impossible to gather any strength to face this. "I am not ready..for this... I can't do it, I... don't know h-how! How can I take care of that baby...if I can barely take care of myself!" he sobbed, his voice telling how desperate he was. The kings and prince said nothing, waiting for him to vent completely, vacate his heart of all that anguish that was eating him. "I don't want anything to happen to Katine... this was all my fault, she was so scared, I know she wasn't ready for this, and yet.. I don't want to lose her... I never got to meet my mother, I don't want to have a baby and lose Katine" he said, his sobs getting louder, the pain in his heart shattering everything inside. Two strong arms gripped his shoulders and shook him slightly and he raised his tear stained face to look at Edmund, who was looking straight at him, his brown eyes severe. "Stop being condescending with yourself! Fight those fears away, stand up to them and fight back! Katine needs you strong and full with courage now, or she won't believe in herself! And you are ready, all that daunting feeling just proves it. If you came this far is because you're fully prepared for this challenge, you're bringing yourself down on your own! I was scared too, and I faced it, and it's been the greatest thing that has ever happened to be, I know you can too! You are not a coward Ameril, show up the man you are!" Edmund shouted, his voice harsh and rough, shaking the young man every now and then. Ameril looked at him with a startled expression. Edmund continued to glare decidedly at him. Finally, he let go off him and walked towards one of the shelves, pouring himself another drink, breathing deeply to steady himself, as he was still shaking from his fevered speech. The young lord was still shocked by Edmund's words as they started to sink in slowly, realizing he was right, he was not like that, and he had to be brave and face it. A hand in his shoulder forced him to look away and he met a little glass in front of him, filled up to the rim with a water clear liquid, vodka without a doubt. He slowly looked up and met a grassy green gaze, his friend smiling at him, holding the glass to him. He grabbed the glass and downed the liquid, hissing as the alcohol burned his throat, but this fiery sensation was soothing the painful hole inside him, relieving him, and his muscles finally started to relax. As soon as he gave the glass back to Zerind, another was placed in his hand, and he drank again without even questioning. After a third serving, the kings stopped handing him more vodka, as he had finally gathered himself and had a better look on his face. "We are here to help you, mate, we won't be able to tell you exactly what to do, but at least we've got some experiences to share" Peter said, giving two strong pats on his back.

"Well, now that this got sorted out, I suggest we have a toast" Zerind said, taking a small bottle from inside his coat. "Oh no, not that again" Ameril winced, recognizing the liquid inside. "Ah, _Khajri_! I didn't know you fancied it, Zerind" Caspian exclaimed, taking the bottle from him and inspecting it. "I keep it for very special occasions" the prince said, a small blush creeping over his neck. The least he wanted was for the kings to think he was a shameless drunk. "What is that?" Edmund asked, watching as Caspian prepared the glasses. "It's a very nice drink from Zharolum, I tried it once when I was fifteen" Caspian told, passing him a glass. "Cheers" they chorused and drank. The reactions were varied, several hisses were heard, coming mostly from Caspian and Zerind, both shutting their eyes tight, wincing at the familiar burning sensation on their lungs and throat. Peter started choking as soon as he swallowed, tears spurting from his eyes, feeling as if he was swallowing flames, his whole chest burning. Ameril choked too, but in a lower scale, and he was just gasping and taking deep breaths, swearing that he was about to spit fire. Ed let out a guttural low growl, his hand beating against the stone wall repeatedly, as the fiery drink started wearing off. "What the hell was that!" Peter breathed, looking at Zerind through the blur of some tears. "Um, it tastes fruity after sometime" Ed said, feeling a delicate spicy hint in his mouth. "If I'm not wrong, it's made of a mix of local fruits and spice herbs from the north of Zharolum and loads of a handmade fruit based alcohol, isn't it?" Caspian explained, looking at Zerind for confirmation. "Yes, it's a very traditional and artisanal drink, highly appreciated of the people of the north, because of the cold" Zerind told. "Oh I can imagine why they love it so much" Peter said hoarsely, the flame in his chest starting to die, but he was breathing more or less normally now. "I swear I was about to burst into flames" he complained, rubbing his chest, getting a glass of water to wash the sensation away. "Pansy" Ed said smirking and Peter glared at him from over his shoulder. "Shut up".

It had been four hours since the labour started and the sky was now completely dark, the room covered in candles, the queens needing all the light possible to help Katine. The princess was exhausted and was running a mild fever which was only increasing her tiredness and the queens concern. "I can't bear it any longer! Please make it stop!" she cried, her tears falling into Lucy's dress, who was holding her close, trying to calm her down. Her whole body was sore with pain and she just wanted to finally be able to rest, the jolts of pain becoming unbearable as hours passed. The queens had oriented her on how to breath and how to take a contraction, but she was starting to give up, crying desolately. Her tiredness was wearing her off, her sob-interrupted pained moans turning to Candemnian, her mother tongue. "_Chce moja mame_" she whispered repeatedly and Lucy could only hold her closer, having absolutely no idea what she was saying. Prioska entered the room slowly and went to talk to the queens, volunteering to help in anything that was needed. "It's been four hours already and she hasn't dilated enough" Maram informed, looking at the darkness outside. "She's running a small fever now, but I'm afraid it will get higher, she is already very tired, and she's been whispering something repeatedly for quite some time now. "_Chce moja mame_" Katine whispered again, a loud, long sob erupting from her throat and Prioska's heart squeezed in her chest. "She's asking for her mother" she said softly and sat on the princess' vacant side, taking her hand and humming softly. "Everything is going to be alright, sweetheart. As scary as this is, you will manage just fine, cause you are brave. Just don't give up" said the pregnant queen, smiling tenderly at the girl, who returned her gaze through teary eyes. "Every time you feel pain, focus on your baby, on bringing it to the world" she advised. Katine lifted a weak hand and brushed her tears, somehow finding the way to believe in those words. The other three queens moved closer and sent her their most encouraging smiles, and deep inside, she felt the strength to go on, for the sake of her baby. "I may not be as good, but ill substitute your mother in this occasion" Prioska said and Katine whispered her thanks, a new batch of tears pouring from her eyes. "Just some more, Katine, you're progressing" Maram said, checking on the girl.

Cseke had been looking for the kings for almost an hour when he finally reached the small room they were all gathered, chatting about trivial things, hoping to distract Ameril from his thoughts. "Ah, there you are! I've searched the whole eastern wing for you!" the king beamed and approached the closest armchair. Ameril was sitting on his side, and the king noticed that, despite being still quite pale, he was smiling and chatting relaxed, laughing about the jokes going around him. The king smiled. He had expected to find him in a deep state of fear and shock, but to his surprise, he was far from the image in his head. "That's it boy, hold your head up high and show the world the man you are. Don't fear your age cause you are far beyond your years. Welcome your baby with joy and pride, because its thanks to this situation that you have grown into a man, and a very admirable one at that. Cheers!" Cseke said regally, extending his hand to shake Ameril's, who was shocked to hear this from him. "Father, have you been drinking?" Zerind asked, frowning at his dad. "No I haven't, but this would be a great moment to make start and make a toast" Cseke said, causing the rest to laugh. Caspian passed some glasses around and uncorked a bottle of wine. "For the new heir of Koperskai-Candem!" Cseke cheered and they all raised their glasses, Ameril smiling at the friendly demeanour of them all. "Who knows, maybe next time it will be my grandchild!" Cseke commented. Peter and Zerind both sputtered their wine and started choking violently, coughing brutally. "Father!" Zerind screamed, blushing, his voice hoarse, a strangled cough putting the yell to an end. Cseke only laughed and clapped Peter on the back as he kept coughing. Ed and Caspian raised their glasses towards the prince while Cseke was occupied with Peter and smirked deviously, their eyes holding a knowing glint. Zerind swallowed hard and grew a few shades paler, his blush completely lost in this motion.

Susan looked tiredly through the window. If her calculations were correct it was already past midnight, and Katine had only dilated a few centimetres. They have been eight hours in there already and Katine was only halfway done. The young queen was hoping that things would speed up, not even for herself and the other queens, that were starting to fall sleep on the chairs, but for Katine, as she had been bravely coping with the pain. Maram brought a cold infusion of several herbs some time later, the herbs known to refresh and relax and they were all getting worried for Katine's fever, which hadn't gone up, but was decided to stay despite the many cold damp cloths Lucy had placed over the princess' forehead. Katine drunk the infusion thirstily, feasting on the refreshing feeling that the cold brought her. Less than fifteen minutes after, Katine's contractions got more frequent and stronger, and the women in the room became alert and ready, knowing this was a huge advance. "I need to push!" Katine said through her clenched jaw, after some contractions, her hands gripping the light silk bed sheets under her. "Not yet, don't do it yet or you can hurt the baby and yourself" Susan told, much to the girl's despair. Pained yells left Katine's throat with the contractions that came later, her throat starting to be sore. She was beyond tired, her body aching everywhere, and her inner strength was starting to vanish, sobs finding their way out again. Lucy added few more drops of her cordial onto the water and gave it to Katine, the preparation taking some of the pain away. Another hour passed and the situation didn't get better, Katine growing tired and weak, falling onto the pillows on her back, her eyes starting to close, the queens getting desperate to keep her awake. By the time she was ready to push, her strength and willingness were extinguished and she had fallen almost completely sleep, opening her blue eyes for no longer than a minute before falling asleep again. Susan and Maram were constantly checking her state, and prodding Lucy and Prioska to keep her awake, fearing that Lia's experience would repeat itself, but no, Aslan was not going to let that happen, that baby was going to born healthy and alive, no matter what.

"Ameril, you're looking disgusting" Ed said to his brother in law, looking him up and down. He had just dropped his whole glass of wine over himself and had a huge stain on his shirt, his hands getting wet as he tried to keep it away from his chest. "Go to the bathroom, clean yourself and get another shirt" Zerind recommended and his friend nodded, marching through the door. "Do you think it was a good idea to let him go alone?" Peter asked. "He won't do anything, we'll hear it if he does" Caspian answered, shrugging. Ameril excited the bathroom in Zerind's room, being the closest to the little room he had been moments before, and borrowed one of the prince's shirts, knowing he wouldn't mind. He fixed himself more or less presentably and went back, his mind roaming over to Lucy's room, hoping that at least his spirit could be with Katine. It had been long, more than ten hours already, and he wondered how his darling was doing and hoping for the best. He stepped towards the small room again, when his thoughts lured him into getting closer to Katine, just get closer to the door and see if he could listen something. He turned on his heel and went over, stopping silently in front of the door, leaning and pressing his ear onto the cool wood. What he heard made his whole body tense. He could hear several voices, all of them carrying a worried tone, mixing with eachother as the queens spoke. Then silence came and he could clearly hear Queen Prioska's voice, desperately calling after Katine. "Katine, Katine! Wake up, its time! This is the last part, come on, wake up!" she said urgently. Ameril froze. His Katine had fallen sleep, probably out of tiredness and it was time for their baby to arrive, but how could it if she couldn't help! His mind was racing, wanting to do something, failing to find a solution, to get her to react. He closed his eyes and let his heart guide him and soon he was shouting into the door, wishing with all his soul to be heard by his love.

The kings were having a light chat while waiting for Ameril to go back, when Caspian rose to from his chair. "He's taking too long to come back, let's go check" he said, and they all excited the room towards Zerind's, where they guessed he was. They arrived to the main corridor and stopped, watching Ameril leaning onto the door. Zerind reached to stop him but in that same instant the Archenlandian closed his eyes, took a deep breath and screamed, his voice echoing on the walls, reaching every corner of that side of the castle. "_Badz dzielna, kochanie! Dasz sobie rade! Wiem, ze dobrze sobie radzisz, nie poddawaj sie!! Pamietaj, ze kocham cie nad wszystko, wytrzymaj jeszcze troche! Dasz sobie rade!! Dobrze ci idzie, jeszcze tylko troche!! Zaluje, ze nie moge tam z toba byc... Wybacz mi. Kocham cie, kochanie, kocham cie!!_"

Katine was in a semi conscious state. She knew that the queens were talking to her, shaking her, trying everything to wake her up, but she couldn't open her eyes, her lids too heavy. She knew she needed to push, be able to finally relieve that need, but she was weak, none of her muscles obeying her. And then, she heard a muffled voice, Ameril's voice, speaking to her, in Candemnian, encouraging her, saying how much he loved her. Her heart started to beat faster and stronger, seeming to have gained a new strength, he was there with her, passing some strength to her! His declaration of love touched her deeply, making her feel that she was not alone, and that she could do it and end all this! She opened her eyes and saw Lucy's worried expression. "I need to push" she said feebly but determinately and lifted up with some effort, the queens instantly helping her to sit back against the pillows. "Tell me when" she said. Susan nodded and placed her palm on her belly. "Now" she commanded, and Katine took a deep breath, pushing with all her might, as if her life depended on this.

Ed and Zerind hurried over to Ameril and pulled him away from the door, urging him back to their little drinking room, the boy not putting much resistance. "What was that!" Peter exclaimed as he closed the door, looking at Ameril with wide eyes. "He encouraged her" Caspian said, smiling at the young man. "You understood? What did he say?" Edmund questioned. "Yes, forgive me, Ameril, if I'm wrong. I quote – _Be brave, sweetheart! You will manage! I know you're doing great, don't give up! Remember I love you above all, please hold on a little longer! You will manage! You're doing great! A little bit more! I'm sorry for not being there with you.. Forgive me. I love you, sweetheart, I love you! _- I'm not sure about some words but I believe it was mainly that" Caspian translated, the rest looking at him wide eyed. "Yeah, that was pretty much it" Ameril said smiling, and the wide-eyed crowd fell on him, the five pairs of eyes opening even more at him. "A-are you alright?" Peter asked in shock. "Yes, much better, I now know that I helped my _kochanie_, even if it was a little bit" the boy answered, feeling very content. "So did you speak Candemnian before going to Koperskai?" Caspian asked. "No, not a word, but most of the court speaks Narnian and the people on the castle speak the Archenland dialect, so I wasn't that worried" Ameril explained. "But you seem quite a master in it now. I know it is one of the hardest languages to learn" Zerind commented. "It is, it took me almost five whole years to learn it, and I'm still not very good at it" Caspian said, remembering all those hours he had spent with the professor going over and over Candemnian grammar. "It's easier when you hear people speaking it every day, and I had a lovely and patient teacher" Ameril said smiling. "Impressive" Cseke said, patting his shoulder.

Katine had been pushing for the last forty minutes, the queens telling her she was doing very well and that it wasn't going to take long for her to finally see her baby. This was her only motivation to continue, knowing this last great effort was going to be compensated greatly. "You're doing just fine, push again" Susan said softly, feeling the muscles of Katine's abdomen tense with a contraction. Katine took a big breath and pushed with all her might, supported by Lia and Prioska, Lucy wiping her face and encouraging her. "I see the head! Give me another push like that one, you're doing great!" Susan exclaimed. Katine was thrilled to know that this suffering was soon going to be over and was extremely curious to meet her child. Lia and Prioska supported her back, and pushed her forward very slightly. She was feeling the pressure in her hips and pelvis and focused all her thoughts and feelings into pushing, letting out a yell that reverberated in the walls as a battle cry. "Excellent! Another one and the baby will be out completely!" Susan cheered, holding the small head of the baby in her hands. Katine opened her eyes and looked ahead, her blue eyes dark and fierce as she took another big breath and pushed for the third time, the baby's shoulders coming into view, and Susan grabbed them softly, pulling softly and lifting the baby onto Katine's lap, the rest of the queens erupting in cheers and congratulations. "Katine smiled at her baby and her heart beamed with love as a soft cry was heard. Her baby was finally there with her! She had brought it to the world successfully; she had done it! She wiped her tears with a shaky hand, and let Maram and Susan take care of the baby, as she laid back on the pillows, exhausted to the bone, but utterly happy. "Please take care of my sweetheart, I need to sleep" she told Lia, and the queen nodded, understanding the feeling completely. Lucy peeked over Susan shoulder to get a better view of the baby and she awed. "It's a lovely little boy!" she exclaimed, looking at Katine, who gave her a weak smile. By the time the queens had gotten the little boy clean, Katine was sleeping deeply, Lia and Lucy helping her onto a lying position and blowing some candles. "She can finally sleep after all this effort" Prioska said warmly, looking at the princess' relaxed face.

The kings were still awake, but mostly staring into the empty space, fighting not to fall sleep. Ameril had started to doze off a couple of times, but had been awaken by one of the men in the room. Caspian perked up from his slurred position in the armchair when he heard the ruffle of a fabric and the pattering of steps on the corridor. Ed caught this motion and looked up at Caspian, following the direction of his gaze. The door opened with a creak and Lia appeared inside, hair and clothes ruffled, her breathing fast, her forehead slightly sweaty. The men jumped from their seats as soon as they saw her, eager for the news. Ameril looked at his sister, worried that she might be carrying bad news, but as she saw him, a huge smile lightened her face and he was washed by an extremely pleasant relief. The queen run over to him and hugged him close, squeezing him hard. "It was born big a healthy! Everything went fine!" she said and the men cheered and whispered, as Ameril was still digesting the news. His baby was born, that horrible torture was over, his Katine was fine and he was finally going to meet that little being he helped to create! Lia, pulled away from the hug and smiled at his dumbstruck face. "You are the proud father of a lovely baby boy!" she exclaimed and his eyes were wide. Silence took over the room for some seconds before they were all booming with congratulations, Ameril screaming and laughing out of sheer joy. "_Jestem taaaata!!_ I'm a daaaaad!!" he screamed, through the pats and congratulations. "What are you waiting for? Go see your son!" Peter said, pushing the boy towards the door. Lia took his hand and guided him to the room, asking him to wait on one of the adjoining rooms.

Minutes were unbearably long while he waited. He wanted to hug Katine, tell her how proud he was and how much he loved her, his whole body tingling to look, touch and feel his son close. Lia entered the room slowly, carrying a small bundle in her arms, smiling warmly and patting it delicately. He jumped from his seat and Lia passed him the covered baby, forcing him back onto his seat. The fact of having his son in his arms, feeling his warmth in his hands, gave him one of the most amazing and gobsmacking emotion he had ever felt and he soon found himself crying, his joy being unable to be contained inside him. His son, that small life in his arms was his son! He was amazed at how perfect he was, how beautiful he was. He chuckled at the tuft of black hair that appeared when he moved the cover a bit and how alike his little nose was to his. His heart beamed and threatened to rip his chest open with love when the baby yawned, a tiny hand peeking over the cover, his eyes opening softly and adjusting to the light. "_Czesc sloneczko!_" Ameril whispered, tapping the tiny nose with his finger. "He looks quite alike you" Lia whispered, looking at her nephew. The little boy woke up and looked around, fixing his eyes on his father after some seconds, analyzing him. Ameril was enchanted by his baby boy and brought his finger to caress his chubby cheek. "He is such a sweetheart, he is so calm, hasn't cried much until now" Lia whispered again. "That he must have taken from Katine" Ameril said, his chest filling with a great loving feeling when his little son's hand grabbed his finger. "He is adorable!" he exclaimed in a whisper. "He looks a lot like Katine" he continued, mesmerized by his baby's attention. "Can I go see her?".Lia looked up at him and sighed. "She is sleeping, and by the looks of it, she won't wake up too soon, this was veery exhausting for her. She's running a small fever, but I think tomorrow it will go away. It will be better if we don't bother her" she said, patting her brother on the arm. They stayed silent for a while, both siblings staring at the little baby, smiles on their faces. "You never really told me how this all started, you know, with Katine" Lia whispered. "Well, there isn't much story to tell, it sort of happened just like that" he explained. "I guess it started when father sent me to Koperskai" he related.

_He was furious, fuming even. He had been stuck in a chariot for days, having to cross the entire continent, only because his father had had the great idea to send him to Koperskai-Candem. Yes, Koperskai of all places, where the coldness was practically permanent. He could have been sent to Krasjhali or Calimera, somewhere with a warm weather, he was a person from the warmth for heaven's sakes! But there was nothing to do now. They finally arrived to Akessa and he groaned, seeing the piles of snow in the streets. As he arrived he was received by a boy more or less his age, and he supposed it was Prince Krzysztof, not exchanging much words apart from the polite ones needed._

_In the next days he spent most of his time in his room, going out occasionally for meals and to retrieve a book from the library, locking himself up in his room as soon as these activities were finished. During the meals he didn't talk much, just answering the questions directed at him occasionally. This behaviour lasted for quite long until one day, he was in the library, choosing another book to entertain himself. He found one that seemed rather interesting and walked away, looking intently at the picture in the cover, not paying attention on his way. He did not stop until something bumped against him, and he looked up from the book, finding a girl on the floor. "Sorry, it wasn't looking where I was going" she apologized and rubbed her arm. "Neither was I" he said, looking at how she lifted from the floor and brushed the dirt from her dress. He sighed and continued walking, his eyes again on the book. "Do you come here often?" the girl's voice said, and he stopped. "Quite" he answered a little rudely, as she was starting to annoy him. _

"I can't believe you didn't even offer her your hand to stand up" Lia said disapprovingly. "I would have done it now, but back then I was bitter, and she didn't represent anything to me, I lived my days thinking only on when I was going to be allowed to come back, the rest was irrelevant" Ameril explained.

_It had been a while since he arrived and he continued his daily routine of reading and spending time on his room. He hadn't sent any letters to anyone, but gotten a few from his sister and brother, telling him the news. He had read them without much interest and put them aside, sour at the happy things they were saying. His brother most of all, telling him of all people how in love and content he was with Queen Lucy. Idiot. And then there was a knock on the door. He groaned and felt obliged to open. His irritation grew bigger as there was no one on the other side and he whispered a curse before turning to close the door. But just before the door closed completely he saw something on the floor and opened the thing again, his brow rising at a small silver plate holding a single chocolate muffin. He took the plate sceptically and closed the door again, staring that the muffin enquiringly, almost as if he had never seen a muffin before. Out of nothing better to do, he decided to try it and was surprised by how good it was, and he soon ate the whole of it, leaving the plate on the side. This event repeated itself the next day and the day after that, always accompanied by a knock and when he went to open, he would only find the pastry on the floor, everyday something different, biscuits, cakes, all fresh from the oven. Each time he became more and more curious at who it could be, and he started looking for hints on who the mysterious person was, finding it out rather soon after. _

_He leaned on the wall carelessly and waited for the person to arrive, holding the empty plate in his hands. He smiled smugly at the ruffle sound he heard in the distance and prepared himself to greet the person he was waiting for. She appeared mere seconds after, gasping as she found him there, on the entrance of her room, smiling. "My L-lord" she greeted, still quite spooked. "Here" he said, thrusting the plate to her and marching away. "Everything was excellent" he said seriously from a few meters away, continuing to walk and disappearing through a corner. From that day on, he would wait for her sitting at the door of his room, and she would sit down with him, waiting patiently till he finished eating to take the plate back, all in silence. _

"You horrible boy! You didn't even thank her or talk to her! Insensible!" Lia exclaimed outraged, swatting her brother on the arm. "Hey! Let me continue the story!" he complained.

_He was eating an apple tart that afternoon, and for some unknown reason to him, he looked up at her instead of staring at his plate as he normally did. She was staring at the opposite wall and moving her head rhythmically. "Is it you who makes all this?" he asked, taking to her for the second time during all his stay in Koperskai. "Yes" she answered simply, smiling cutely at him before turning back to stare at the wall. "And why do you give it to me?" he asked again. "Well, I thought you could be hungry in the afternoon" she replied. "You could have waited till I opened the door instead of leaving the food on the floor, you know? The floor is not exactly clean" he said gravely, cutting another bite of the tart. "You don't seem to be the talking kind, so I thought I would disturb you" she said and he felt a little sting in his chest but ignored it, what could this girl know of what he was going through. He finished eating and gave her the plate, which she took and with a smile she went. And the same thing repeated every day, and soon he found himself looking forward to the time when they would meet, enjoying his talks with her, and starting to feel in a better mood. So far, she had been the only person in the entire castle with whom he had spoken more than a few words. He found himself comfortable talking to her, and she showed him a side of things that he hadn't consider, his opinion changing on some matters. _

_Months passed and he started talking more with people and for the first time he took walks around, discovering gardens and places he would love to spend time on. Most of the time he was joined by Katine, and they talked about nothing and everything. She was his best friend and he felt happier than he ever was since his arrival. He had laughed for something she said and she looked at him, her eyebrows high in her forehead. "It's the first time I see you laughing" she said. "Really?" he asked, surprised. "Yes, you have a great laugh, it only took you four months to do it" she said, teasing him lightly. _

_More time passed and he slowly lost his sour spite and started to enjoy his time out, experiencing new things and learning new stuff. And at the same time a warm feeling was growing inside him, and he noticed he was becoming more attached to the princess. Several young men, mostly sons of members of the court, appeared in the castle to attend to the several balls and parties held, and every time he felt very conscious of Katine, tensing when any of those boys approached her, and he could feel an angry monster well on his stomach when he caught them getting too close or putting their hands too low on her waist when dancing. It was on one of those parties, when she appeared on the door, leaving him flabbergasted with her beauty, when he realized he loved her. He had fallen deeply in love with her without even realizing. _

"Aww!! That is so sweet!" Lia squealed, and Ameril only sighed and shook his head.

_And he spent weeks suffering from that lovesickness, wanting his heart to stop racing when he saw her, stop looking like a fool whenever she smiled or laughed, stop to leave everything he was doing to hear her talk and spend time with her. He was madly in love, but couldn't tell her, if she didn't feel the same, their friendship would be ruined and he couldn't stand the idea of losing her, even if that meant containing the growing_

_love that was seeping from his heart. _

_They were taking a walk on the gardens, covered in heavy fur coats, their feet leaving marks on the fresh fallen snow. "Ah I forgot my gloves" she said, blowing on her frozen fingers. "Take mine" he offered, taking them off and giving them to her. "Your hands will freeze, don't" she argued, and he took her hands in his, covering them with the gloves. "Don't worry about me" he said smiling and they continued walking. After a while he stopped feeling his fingers and he rubbed them together, calling her attention. "I told you" she said softly, taking his hands in hers and covering them, rubbing her gloved hands against him, a warm sensation spreading not only in his hands. His heart was jumping in his chest, her closeness fogging his senses. She let go of his hands and moved slightly, but his hands grabbed hers, pulling her closer and even his mind was racing with thoughts preventing him, he shortened the distance and kissed her. Her lips were cold, and he pressed his harder against hers, wanting to heat them with the warmth that was radiating from him, his arm pulling her closer. She was tense at first, but responded to the kiss seconds later, letting herself to be trapped into the moment. He felt terribly guilty when the pulled off. "Forgive me, I.. I got caught in the moment" he excused. She just looked at him and blushed, melting his heart completely, guilt being pushed away, vanishing. _

Lia squealed again at this and he looked at her with an annoyed expression. "Stop it or I finish the story here" he told her. "Sorry, this is just soo cute" she said with a mini squeal. "Yes, yes, now be quiet" he answered embarrassed.

_Things were awkward for him for a while, the kiss drilling his thoughts. His feelings, this uncontainable love was suffocating him, forcing him to tell her, confess his love for her. And he did. She knocked on his door, a plate of biscuits in her hand. He opened the door and let her pass, taking a deep breath to keep his hand from shaking as he took the plate and put it aside, turning to look at her directly in the eyes. "Look, I... you... um.. Katine, I.. wanted to... um.. tell you.. I.. AAAARG!" he yelled, pulling her by the waist and planting a feverish kiss on her rosy lips, transmitting like that all the mess of feelings inside him. "I love you, that's it, I said it, and if you don't love me back I promise I won't ever mention it-" "But I do love you" she interrupted him. "-agai-what?!" he asked, surprise thick in his face. She blushed and looked at her hands, and he understood; she had loved him all along, ever since that first muffin._

_The months that followed were wonderful for him. He was content with life and had forgotten completely his old self, feeling as if he was born again, all thanks to Katine. After a while of openly assuming their relationship, he started feeling a less and less innocent love for her, hormones finally making an appearance and throwing him off completely. His imagination started playing with him, producing images that were not honourable and chivalrous at all, and creating this ache inside him, and ache to be with her as close as it was humanly possible. Every time he kissed her, a fire started blazing inside him, and he had to put all his efforts on stopping himself on going farther. Many times he had to stop a kiss and invent some sort of excuse, only to be able to take a deep breath and slap himself mentally. And each time it got harder. _

_They had been kissing quite fervently in his room one night, and he knew everything there was wrong. They were in his room of all places, it was quite late and they were both quite heated, their kiss being several steps higher than deep. He was battling hard with himself, restraining his hands from going farther, trying to ignore the tingling sensation on his fingers as he brushed over the fabric of her dress. And then a huge blow on his resistance happened. A single motion that tore down any pitiful remnant of his self control. Her fingers laced into his dark hair and pulled him closer, deepening the already heated kiss. Their clothes were soon tore down from their bodies and they were eagerly exploring eachother, tracing the patterns in their skins, giving free will to their lust. It felt wonderful, to reach the peak of indescribable pleasure, and still not be able to transmit the whole magnitude of the love they felt for one another. The flame inside him became a flaring, roaring fire and he let it run free, enjoying every bit of it, every caress and every kiss. They laid down later, his arm around Katine's shoulders pulling her closer to his side, feeling a joy greater than anything he had ever felt before. _

"I can't believe that I'm telling this to you" Ameril spoke, groaning, feeling really awkward and embarrassed. "I'm your sister, you're supposed to tell me" she reproached. "And that makes it all more and more awkward" he responded. "Um, thinking about it, I'm feeling quite guilty for being such a bad example to you" she said, having a thoughtful expression. "For wha-oooooooh, yes, you did" he said, pulling his best cheeky smile, causing her to chuckle.

_He was reading a book on his bed when a desperate knock hit his door. He opened hastily and Katine zoomed in, shaking, looking quite frightened. "What happened?" he asked immediately, pulling her in his embrace. She hugged him tightly and he rubbed her back, trying to calm her. Eventually, she stopped trembling and he moved them to his bed, where he sat and looked at her eyes, fear written all over her bright blue orbs. "What's wrong?" he asked softly, rubbing her hand with his thumb. She was pale and cold, and he started wondering if it was something related to her health, every second of silence worsening his worries. "I am... well, I'm quite sure I.. I.. I'm pregnant" she whispered, gripping the skirt of her dress. He froze right on the spot, and looked at her petrified, his mouth hanging open for a while. "I'm scared" she whispered and he reacted immediately, pulling her into a loving embrace, ignoring his own fear at the situation. "My parents will be soo disappointed and mad" she spoke, and he held her tighter, more to comfort himself than her. He could consider himself a dead man once King Aurek knew what happened. "Don't worry, I won't ever abandon you. You and this baby are the greatest thing that happened to me and I will stick to you till the end, and that includes facing your father" he spoke bravely and sincerely. Tears were now seeping from her eyes and she held him tighter, relieved by his words. "Aren't you scared?" she asked shakily into his chest. "I am, but that is not enough of a reason to run away; I love you too much and I'm no coward" he whispered and smiled. He had to be strong for both of them. _

_The King and Queen had quite a surprising reaction to the news, rejoicing them and toasting. As their joyful mood diminished a little, they spoke to them about the responsibilities and everything that involved having a child, but were not angry or disappointed. "We knew this was going to happen sooner or later, and we trust you Ameril, we know you will take good care of Katine and the baby" King Aurek had told them, and Ameril was very touched by those words, making a silent vow not to fail to this trust that was put upon himself. _

"And that was how it all happened" he finished, looking over at his son, who had cuddled comfortably in his arms and was now sleeping profoundly. "That is such a lovely story, I'm so moved!" Lia said, passing an arm around him and pulling him close. "I'm really glad you found happiness, you deserved it" she whispered, kissing his cheek. "Well, I'm glad that at least he inherited the unmistakeable mop of black hair from our side. Father's inheritance reached the third generation" she said after a short pause, chuckling. "He will be happy to know" Ameril commented, imagining his father's reaction. "I'll send a letter to him in the morning, he will be soo thrilled he'll leave everything and come right away!" Lia said, intending to stand up but Ameril stopped her. "Tell him not to bring Taril along" he said, grabbing her arm. Lia looked at him, the obvious question evident in her eyes. "I don't want him anywhere near Katine and my son" he said fiercely and subconsciously brought the sleeping baby closer to himself. "Ameril, what happened, father told me you were the only one Taril would talk to" Lia asked apprehensively. "He is a bastard, that he is, he doesn't talk, he spits venom" Ameril said bitterly and Lia sensed something big had happened between the brothers. She sat back down, frowning, her heart in pain at her brother's drastic change in character. "Oh dear, what did he do this time?" she asked.

_Ameril was very happy with having his father and brother visiting. He hadn't seen them for so long and he couldn't wait to have a nice chat with his twin, having missed him terribly. He found him on one of the gardens, looking at the trees. "Taril, hey! How are you!" he said cheerfully, jogging up to him. Taril just looked up at him and said nothing. "It's been so long, I have loads of things to tell you!" Ameril continued, ignoring the lack of emotion from his brother. "Like how you impregnated that princess?" Taril answered bitterly, snorting. Ameril was surprised by the sarcastic tone in his voice and looked at him in shock. "Really how much of an idiot you have to be to bed a princess and get her pregnant" Taril commented, chuckling ironically. "Tell me, are you with her only because Lucy rejected you or because your pathetic sense of responsibility has you stuck to her because of that reckless mistake you did" he said venomously, his blue eyes piercing his brother maliciously, a smirk on his lips. Ameril was horrified, the things that came out of Taril's mouth had struck him hard, and he was in pain. This was not an unknown person in the street telling him this, it was his own brother, someone that was with him even before being born, someone who had always been his best friend. "I pity you, brother. You are so sour, so angered, that you can't see with good eyes the happiness of others. Don't throw on me your bitterness of what happened with Queen Lucy. I pity you, for being that dark, horrible, cynical person, but I hope that someday you find someone to love, someone that will bring you back to what you were before" he said calmly, looking at his twin seriously. Taril's gaze was filled with anger and he jumped from his sitting position grabbing Ameril by the collar. "Don't you dare to feel bad for me, you are the only one that is screwed in here, I'm not the one who is going to carry a little bastard for the rest of his life" he said furiously. "This only proves my point. Open your eyes to what you have become and do something about it" Ameril responded in a calm voice, despite flaming with anger, but he knew that shouting and even hitting his brother wouldn't do any better. But if he was willing to remain calm, this certainly could not apply to Taril. He advanced towards his twin and punched him, hitting his jaw, and sent him backwards a few steps, Ameril raising a hand to rub the affected area, but doing nothing else, concealing his fury behind a mask of coldness. He walked away from him, ignoring the yells that he was throwing at his back. He looked at him over his shoulder, his blue eyes dark with a mix of anger and sorrow. "There are lots of people that love you, Taril. I'll be waiting here for you until you realize this and when it happens, I will call you brother again" he said gravely and continued walking towards the castle. As soon as he was out of reach, he took his anger out on a wall, aiming a punch at it, opening small wounds on his knuckles at the harshness of the wall. Katine found him there, sitting on the corridor, holding his swollen hand, and gasped, noticing another swell on his cheek. "Don't worry, please, I'll be fine, my wounds are only superficial, he, on the other hand, has one that can't be cured with anything, only by himself" he answered referring to his brother, smiling, wincing at the pain in his cheek. _

He finished telling this story to his sister and he turned to see her, his heart squeezing in pain at the sight of her sobbing form, her emerald eyes washed with tears. "Sis, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said all this to you" he apologized, reaching up to brush the streaks on her cheeks. "I can't believe he said all that! He has become such a horrible person" she sobbed, awfully hurt by her brother's attitude. Ameril passed an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm, not knowing what to say. In that moment, Edmund opened the door softly and his eyes opened in surprise at the sight of his wife crying, making him sprint to her side. "Star, tell me what's wrong" he said, concern deep in his voice and eyes. "It's nothing, do not worry, my love" she said, wiping her tears. After some more reassuring, both king and queen left Ameril with his baby, dawn being merely a few hours away and all of them claiming that they needed a rest desperately. Ameril arranged himself on the sofa and held his son to his chest, the little boy whimpering at being moved from his comfortable spot and wriggling himself on his new position, continuing to sleep right after he found a right spot. Ameril watched him for a while, taking in the new sensation of being a father and he sighed, feeling extremely happy, and he fell asleep, this happiness taking him into a wonderful, relaxed slumber.

The next morning, he realized his baby was nowhere to be seen and panicked a little realizing, then, that it was quite late in the morning and it was likely that his sister had taken his little offspring to be fed. He walked to his chambers and changed into new clothes, eager to go see his Katine. As he walked down the corridor, he met Lia and used the opportunity to thank her for taking care of his son. "Ah, never mind, you were so deeply asleep it would have been a crime to wake you up" she said, brushing his thanks with her hand. "But before you go, I need to talk to you. This is a letter to father, I'm about to send it" she said softly, showing him a neat red envelope. "I can always rewrite it if you have changed your mind about Taril" she asked softly, not wanting to open old wounds on him. "No. I don't believe he has changed in all this time. I don't want to risk having Katine and my baby insulted and hurt by his venom" he said very seriously, his blue eyes looking at hers with great determination, but in the back, a hint of sorrow could be seen. "Very well, now hurry up, Katine has been asking for you" she said with a smile, his face lighting up and he sprinted down the corridor after bidding her goodbye. He stopped at the door and took a deep breath, steadying himself before opening it slowly. There she was, his sweetest Katine, sitting on the big bed, cuddling their darling close, smiling in the most loving of ways. He stood there on the door, looking at them for a moment, taking in the vision. She looked far more beautiful than ever and despite looking tired, she was radiant, a gentle, caring aura surrounding her and making him fall in love with her all over again. She looked up from him and smiled brightly, her clear blue eyes shining with love and he answered the smile, walking towards the bed and sitting on her side, his hand cupping her cheek. They remained silent for a while, just looking at eachother, happiness enveloping them completely. Their little boy squirmed and whimpered a bit and both looked at him, Katine rearranging him so he could be fed. The door was left slightly ajar, and the queens were all peeking inside shamelessly, not wanting to miss the fluffy encounter. The kings soon joined them out of pure curiosity on why they were spying and so, there was a small multitude crammed on the door. Lia returned from sending her letter and joined the crowd, occupying a gap just in front of her husband, smiling as he rounded her waist with his arm.

The couple inside was completely oblivious of the curious eyes outside, enclosed in their little bubble of joy, not caring about anything else than eachother. Ameril smiled and kissed Katine gently on the lips, very sweetly and yet lovingly, hoping she would feel the great emotion that was stirring inside him. "Thanks, _dziekuje kochanie_, for the greatest present that I could ever get" he said softly, his eyes shimmering with love for her. Outside, Peter made some noise. "What did he say? I didn't get what he said in the beginning" he whispered to Caspian. "He thanked her, in Candemnian" the telmarine answered.

"_Jak sie czujesz, kochanie?_" Ameril asked, moving closer to her and passing an arm around her shoulders. "_W porzadku_" she answered, looking up at him, smiling sweetly and planting a small peck on his lips. He smiled back and kissed her forehead, looking down at their son, who was sucking contently in her breast, his baby coloured eyes looking at him intently. "_Czesc, tatusiu_" Katine spoke in a high pitched voice, grabbing the baby's little hand and waving at her fiancé. "_Ah, czesc sloneczko!_" he babbled, caressing the tiny fingers that soon grabbed his thumb.

Again, a questioning whisper was heard on the other side of the door. "Can someone translate please?" Ed asked, not having understood a word of what was said inside, and getting annoyed by it. "Ameril asked her how she was, for what she said –_alright_-, then she said -_hello daddy_- in a baby voice and he answered –_hello sunshine_-" Lia explained to him. Ed rose his eyebrows in understanding and nodded, making a mental note to ask her where she had learnt the language.

"_Masz piekna mamusie, wiesz?_" Ameril spoke to his child and Katine smiled, for the praise was directed at her. A whispered chorus of "Aaawws" was heard on the corridor and part of the crowd looked at the sources. "He literally said –_you've got a beautiful mummy, you know?_-" Maram translated, and both Lucy and Susan awed, causing an eye roll on the men. The women glared at them. "Insensible bunch" Lucy whispered and then turned to peek into the scene in her bedroom again. Peter was about to retort, but Caspian elbowed him on the ribs, shaking his head when his brother looked at him. "It's better not to upset them" he mouthed and Peter nodded.

A pleasant silence surrounded them, disturbed only by the content whimpers of the newest addition to their family, who was clearly enjoying his meal and the attention his parents were giving him. "_Nie moge bez ciebie zyc, kochanie, wyjdziesz za mnie?_" Ameril whispered all of a sudden, and Katine looked at him in surprise, laughing softly. "_Tak, juz mnie o to pytales, pamietasz?_" she replied through chuckles. "A_, tak... glupek ze mnie..._" he said, a huge smile splitting his face, making him look like a child, both laughing at this.

"That was soo sweet!" Lia squealed, and Maram nodded, both having a dreamy look on their eyes. "He said he can't live without her and proposed" Caspian told the others, Lia and Maram seeming to be too dumbstruck to translate. "I thought they were engaged already" Zerind commented. "That's what she actually said, that he had asked her already, but she answered again anyway" Caspian said. "Then he said he was a silly fool" Lia said, looking at his brother lovingly.

"I think we should better go, leave them some real privacy" Susan said, blushing at how shamelessly they had all been spying on the couple. They all nodded and got away from the door, walking to the tearoom. "I was wondering, my star, where did you learn Candemnian?" Ed asked curiously, pulling Lia to his lap as he sat on the sofa. "Ah, I had classes when I was younger, my father insisted it could be useful for the future and I have to admit that it's great to eavesdrop on my brother's conversations" she admitted chuckling and blushing slightly. "But it's a veery tricky language, horrible to learn, I had some great headaches while trying" Caspian commented, wincing at the memory. "You learnt it in Archenland too, sweetheart?" Peter asked Maram, nuzzling his nose on her cheek. "Yes, but just out of nothing better to do, and to keep Lia company, that teacher was just horrid" Maram said, looking at Lia while speaking, and they both started laughing. "He just talked and talked, nonstop, and then when he would turn, Maram would do faces at him, it was hilarious!" Lia exclaimed, laughter bubbling in her throat again. "It's incredible how many different dialects and languages there are, I was so silly to think that everyone spoke narnian" Peter wondered out loud. "Most of the countries do speak narnian as one of their official languages, as it becomes easier to communicate in between countries, but nobility and the royal families normally speak others" Zerind explained. "Ah, is there a native language in Zharolum?" Peter asked to the boy, clearly interested. "Yes, and some dialects, but not very used, most of the people speak Zhartian, just the people that live near the border with Narnia speak only narnian, the rest speak both languages" Zerind told. "We didn't hear any foreign language when we were there" Ed pointed out, remembering their time in the neighbouring country. "Well, inside the castle we all speak narnian most of the time, and as you were our guests the servants all spoke narnian to make you feel like home" the prince clarified. "Aw, how sweet!! So how do you say sweetheart in Zhar... Zhat.. well, your language" Lucy asked, and Zerind laughed at how the name tangled in her tongue. "Zhartian. And sweetheart is _lika_ for women and _likos_ for men" he told her. Lucy smiled and started calling everyone a sweetheart only to practice the new word she had learnt, snatching several smiles on the process. "Does Krasjhali have a language of their own?" Susan asked Caspian, who opened an eye to look at her, being sprawled on the sofa, his head resting on her legs. "Yes, two actually, Halij and Rahakta, you should ask Keerthinath or Akshamala to speak it when they come again. Ah, and Rashid speaks Albaara, I bet you will love to learn it, is quite easy" he told her, raising his hand to play with a strand of her hair. "In the Golden Age they only spoke a dialect from narnian" Ed told, curious about the appearance of the new language. "A lot happened since then, they still speak the dialect, but I really don't know how Albaara was born" Caspian told him, closing his eyes again and sighing as Susan massaged his scalp. They continued to discuss and learn more about the other languages for some long time, interrupted only when it was already lunch time.

Later that day, they all visited (announcing themselves this time) Katine and Ameril, Lia worried about her brother, for he had not eaten with them at any of the meals of the day. "So, have you decided of a name for this cutie?" Maram asked, caressing the sleeping baby's head. "Cyprian, we thought of it this morning, and it seems to suit him well" Ameril said, sighing at Lia's insistence on getting something decent for him to eat. "I love it! It is a Koperskaian name, isn't it?" Maram asked. Katine nodded and gasped as Cyprian shook slightly and whimpered, slightly in panic. "I'm guessing its eating time for him, we better leave you" Susan said calming the newly made mother and ushered everyone out of the room, leaving the small family to enjoy their private moment alone.

Lucy, who was now occupying one of the guest rooms while Katine used hers, pulled Zerind inside, closing the door softly behind him. "Lucy, what are you doing, you know someone can walk on us" Zed whispered, smirking at the impish glimmer in her eyes. "I wanted some... private lessons of that language of yours. I think it's fascinating" she whispered back, approaching him and tugging lightly at his shirt, all while looking at his green eyes and biting her lower lip. "If that's the reason, then I think I can help you" he said smirking, deciding to play along with her, rounding her waist with his arms and pulling her against his chest. "Great! How do you say I love you?" she said seductively, playing with the laces of the front of his shirt. "_Ib dali nur_" he whispered slowly onto her ear, spreading a shiver all over her body. "Sounds nice" she whispered very low, her eyes closed, pressing her face closer to him. "It is meant to sound nice" he said, his breath tickling her ear, and she felt the urge to whimper. He then bit her lobe softly and a soft moan was heard coming from her throat, her hands gripping the soft fabric of his shirt with force. He trailed down to her neck delightfully slow, placing hot wet kisses along the way, teasing her torturously. He continued his exploration and arrived to the curve of her neck and licked the spot softly, earning a gasp from the queen. His arm brought her closer to him and the other pulled the rim of her dress away, his kisses covering every inch of her shoulder. A deep hiss erupted from his throat when her hands made their way under his shirt, his skin threatening to turn into flames as her touch left ardent trails over it, tracing his muscles and doing some random gibberish. This gave her the opportunity to get a small revenge and she kissed his neck, finding his weak spot and sucking on it lightly, rewarded with a low grunt coming from him. Her fingers traced the rim of his trousers, softly and lightly, her touch leaving what felt like millions of fire ants running across his skin, his hands hurrying to grab her wrists and stop her, looking deeply into her stormy blue eyes. His lust was mirroring on her eyes, darkening them, tempting him even more. He pressed his lips against hers hardly, the kiss passionate and feverish, his teeth scraping her lower lip lightly. His fingers worked at full speed on the laces of her bodice, pulling the fabric away from her body harshly. Next followed his shirt, which he practically tore from himself, throwing it away in a random direction, hurrying to help her with his trousers. She was standing in front of him only in her light chemise, her legs almost completely uncovered, and he couldn't contain the urge to slide his hand along them, feeling the creamy skin under his touch, the unbearably pleasant tightness in his body getting even stronger. She separated several steps from him and untied her hair, letting it run free along her back and with a mischievous shimmer flashing in her eyes she started to unbutton her chemise slowly, revealing her skin painfully slow for his taste. He pulled the rest of his clothing off, not caring to be stark naked and rushed over to her, pulling her chemise open with a strong pull, several buttons popping out and landing somewhere on the carpet. He pushed the light cotton fabric from her shoulders and let it slip to the floor, admiring her, his fingers brushing against her collarbone, forcing her to close her eyes and bite back a whimper of pleasure. His arms pressed her once again towards him and he let a soft growl at the raw contact of their skin, igniting the sensation of an electric shock on the pit of his stomach.

The knot on her stomach was tightening more and more, becoming an unbearable torture, but yet, so very pleasant that her soft groan couldn't be contained. He lifted her from the floor and she immediately hooked her legs around his waist, causing him to grunt loudly before walking towards the bed. She missed the contact of his body for the mere seconds it took him to place her on the bed, but she was soon rewarded by the feeling of his skin over hers completely again as he joined her, smirking deviously. He showered her neck with kisses and covered her collarbone in soft bites and licks, blowing on them softly, her moans only prodding him to continue; her whimpers enlarging the desire that was welling on him. "_Zaib tuj amat eb, mahani_" he whispered, his green eyes gaining a darker shade, the one of a forest darkened by storm clouds. "What.. does that.. oh dear.. means?" she asked between grasps and whimpers, his fingers trailing up and down her side, his thumbs brushing torturously against the curve of her breast. He leaned over to her ear, his hot breath on her collarbone, snatching yet another groan from her. "I want you, my love" he whispered, placing a wet fevered kiss on top of one of her breasts, biting the spot softly, leaving a dark pink mark there, one of his hands pulling her knee to his waist, her leg hooking on his back. Soon, they were making love passionately, their fervent bodies pressed against eachother; gasps, moans, whimpers and growls echoing around the room, not loud enough to trespass the walls. The blazing fire inside them turned the kisses and caresses wilder, a light layer of sweat starting to cover their skin. Lucy was the first to reach the peak, her breath hitching in her throat at the intense and sharp wave of pleasure that washed her entirely, each and every of her nerves tingling delightfully and she bit his shoulder to keep herself from screaming. He came right after her and kissed her harshly, the echo of a growl resounding on his throat as the painfully delightful bubble of pleasure grew on his lower abdomen and spread all over his body. He moved from over her and dropped on her side, exhausted, but extremely content and relieved, the astonishing pleasure of making love to her still running along his body, dying slowly. With some effort she cuddled close to him, his arm going around her automatically, resting her head in his chest, smiling at the hard fast beat of his heart hammering against his ribcage, and how his rapid breaths raised his chest rhythmically. "You are the love of my life" he whispered once he had caught his breath, brushing his fingers up and down her arm lazily. Warm love exploded in her heart at his words and she lifted herself to rest on her elbow, looking up at him and kissing him tenderly. "You are too, the one and only" she answered, kissing him again.

Ed and Lia hadn't sleep well for several nights, both having dark circles under his eyes and looking generally tired. The twins were teething and they were both very morose, their gums bothering them and spoiling their mood. They have woken up crying at nights, urging to be cuddled and taken care of, and the king and queen had spent hours trying to get them to sleep.

Caspian raised his eyebrows and the miserable state of his brother. "How long have you slept?" he asked eyeing him. "Um.. about twelve hours in the last three days" he answered tiredly. "That is bearable for a normal person, but on you, being a massive sleepy head, its veery worrying" Susan said with a smile on her lips, and Ed didn't even bother answering, too tired to care. Lia entered the room, carrying both twins and Ed instantly rushed over to her, grabbing James from her embrace and shushing him softly while patting his back. "Alright, you two need some rest, we'll take care of them" Maram offered, stretching her arms to hold Astrid. Lia smiled to her and nodded, Astrid complaining slightly in her auntie's arms, but then contented herself by chewing on the queen's sleeve. Caspian took pity of his best friend and grabbed James, offering him a folded handkerchief to chew on. "Go to sleep, you are not as half as funny to talk to when looking like a sleep-walker" he said, urging Ed to get off his armchair. James started whimpering soon after his parents left, the handkerchief not being useful anymore and Susan hurried to him, checking on his gums. "Oh dearie, it must be really bothering, he's got quite a big tooth coming out" she said, spotting a very white spot on his lower gum. "Go wash your hands before doing anything" she told Caspian, as he was about to let James chew on his finger. Caspian did as told and gave James to Susan who calmed him more or less, the whimpers reducing considerably. Caspian returned quite soon and brought a bottle of amaretto with him. "You are not considering on getting them drunk, are you Caspian?" Peter said from his seat, one eyebrow cocked at the telmarine. "I bet they are more resistant to alcohol than you, but no, this is to rub their gums, it's an old well known remedy for teething itch" Caspian said, smirking at the glare he got from the magnificent king. He passed the bottle to Maram and picked James from Susan's arms, sitting him in his lap. James and Astrid seemed to have liked the sweet flavour of the amaretto and seemed relieved, the bothering itch leaving them for a while, improving their moods considerably.

The effect of the amaretto disappeared after less than an hour and both babies were morose again, whimpering and squirming. "We can't use the amaretto anymore, they'll end drunk" Maram said, rocking Astrid gently. Peter sat next to her and wriggled a toy in front of the princess, distracting her for a moment, before she focused on his hand and pulled it up to her mouth, giving a content squeal as her itch was relieved. "I don't really mind being used as a chewer, but I don't think this will be any good" Peter said, smiling at his niece, ignoring his much drooled finger. Caspian had pulled James over his shoulders and was walking around the room, managing to get the boy giggling for some time, the boy chewing on his thumb. "I don't know how longer I'm going to resist feigning a horse" he said, James' giggles telling him he was nowhere near getting tired of the game. The door opened slowly and Trufflehunter excused himself, greeting the kings and queens on the room. "Hello Trufflehunter! How opportune!" Caspian greeted, knowing that the badger could help them on the teething problem. "We need your help" Maram said, pointing at Astrid and Peter's drool-covered hand. "I see, King Edmund sent a message for me on the same matter, and I've made this ointment, it should relieve Their Young Majesties itch" he said, passing a cream pot to her. She applied the greenish paste on Astrid's gums and waited. Meanwhile Caspian got James off his shoulders and imitated his sister, both waiting for the reaction of Trufflehunter's ointment. The effect was almost instantaneous, both twins becoming more lively and stopping to chew on things, distracting themselves with their toys, not being as cuddly as before. Trufflehunter smiled and blushed under his fur at the praises he received. Thankfully for him, Professor Cornelius entered the room some moments later, deflecting the attention from him. "Ah I see I arrived late" the old man said, looking at the much happier twins. "But nevertheless, I believe these could be useful sometime" he spoke again, bringing two round silk objects, one pink and the other blue, not bigger than a common biscuit. Caspian grabbed one of them and looked at it, pressing it between his fingers, discovering it was quite soft. "They are supposed to chew on these?" he asked, guessing its function. "Yes, quite simple design really, just some cotton wrapped in leather and covered in silk to avoid any scratches. It's been used by telmarines for centuries, both Your Majesties had some when young" the Professor told. "Well, I think we'll give them to Ed and Lia, they'll be needing them for later. Thanks a lot Professor" Maram thanked, passing the bright pink object to Astrid, who was clearly interested on it. She lost interest on it minutes later and looked up at the Professor, who was talking with Maram, and extended his arms to him, whimpering to be held. The old professor didn't deny her that wish and grabbed her, the little girl surprising him with a hug, babbling excitedly onto his coat. She continued to converse with him while playing with his beard, her hazel eyes looking at him interestedly. He smiled and replied to her, inventing a conversation, the princess giggling in his arms. "Would you take care of her for a while, I've got to check on Chronos and Rahn, and see if Orion hasn't done any mischief" Maram asked him, concerned about her children. The Professor shook his head and took the princess with him to his study, pulling a big book of narnian fairytales, catching Astrid's interest on the drawings.

James squirmed in Caspian's hold and the king finally let him free on the rug, the prince crawling towards Trufflehunter, spooking him as he caressed his fur. "Hello Your Majesty" the badger greeted him and James clapped, smiling brightly. "Love, could you go check on Cas? I'm afraid he could have escaped from the nannies again" Susan asked Caspian. "Sure. You coming with me, Peter? I'm sure Orion followed Cas if he fooled the nannies, I'll need some extra help if that happened" Caspian said gravely, smirking at his son's adventurer spirit. Peter nodded and they parted, kissing their wives before exiting the room. Maram followed them out, promising Susan to check on Indira too and return to make her company as soon as she could. "He wants to play with you, dear friend" Susan told Trufflehunter, who seemed quite surprised by James' sudden interest on him. "It will be a pleasure to play with you, Majesty" he responded and Susan rolled her eyes at his politeness.

Later that day, Zerind and Lucy were taking care of Rahnia, Maram pleading them to do so as Chronos was suffering from what she suspected were belly cramps and was quite needy of her. Lucy agreed immediately and they were now sitting in the greenhouse like garden, several coal heaters placed around them. Rahnia was a lovely little girl, so very calm. She was three months now and was starting to spend more time awake, looking around curiously. Lucy was wriggling a fabric squirrel in front of her and squealed as she smiled, her hands reaching to touch the furry fabric. Zerind was looking at her lovingly, thoughts and images swirling in his head. He imagined her holding their baby, fooling around with toys and faces to distract him or her, much as she was now doing with Rahn. They both loved her so very much, and he sometimes even felt as if he was his daughter, smiling at his own silliness. He was sure that Lucy felt the same only by looking at how she acted around her, a shine of motherly instinct lightening her, and he couldn't help to be aghast at how this highlighted her beauty. His thoughts were interrupted by the soft voice of a servant, telling Lucy that Susan needed her. "Can you look after her while I go see what Susan wants?" Lucy asked him and he nodded. Rahn was placed on his arms and Lucy kissed him lightly, before sprinting towards the castle.

"Oh well, it seems that is just you and me now" he said lightly, tapping the princess' little nose with his finger. "Come on, let's take a look at the snow" he said and rose to his feet, rearranging her on his arms and moving closer to the glass. He walked around the room, pointing to various objects on his way, and talking to the baby girl, explaining to her what those objects were. His thoughts focused on parenthood again and he had to admit that the warm feeling he had when holding Rahn was quite pleasant. He started pondering about the subject. What if Lucy got pregnant sometime soon? How would he react? He would be scared, no doubt on that, but at the same time he would be flooded by a huge happiness, knowing that she would be carrying a piece of him inside her, a little life they created together. He didn't feel ready for being a father now, but if it happened, he would welcome the news with joy, much like Ameril did. Images of a pregnant Lucy appeared in front of his eyes, and he found himself smiling, for she looked very beautiful. A tickling sensation accompanied this image and for a moment he wished that this happened soon, finding nothing more elating than having a child with the person he loved the most in his life. But then again there was the fear, fear of not being mature enough to handle having someone depending on him, someone looking up to him, and of course, failing Lucy, not being enough of a good father to meet her expectations. Fortunately, he was interrupted from these thoughts by his mother, who gently called up for him. "Oh, I see you have company" she said, smiling at Rahnia and at how her son seemed to be concerned about her, pulling the little blanket to cover her better. "Ah mother, it's you" he said warmly. "Let's sit, you shouldn't be standing for too long, your back will hurt" he continued, pointing to the small bench in front of them. "Don't worry, my back hurt way more when I was expecting you, sweetheart" she chuckled, making him smile. "But never mind, I'm here to have a talk with you" she said, her tone casual but indicating him it was not a silly matter. "Why do I sense I'm going to be uncomfortable with this talk?" he asked wincing, earning a short laugh from his mother. "It's possible. I've noticed a subtle change on you, _licos_, is there any reason?" she asked him bluntly. "I don't know, I don't feel like I've changed mother" he answered, puzzled by where she was heading. "Ah you have dear, maybe it's not obvious to you, but it is for me, I am your mother after all, and I know you through and through" she told him and he looked at her, prodding her to continue. "You have slept with Lucy, haven't you?" she asked after a short silence and he opened his eyes wide, opening his mouth to reply, strangled sounds coming from his throat. "I can see it on the way you look at her, in the confidence of your touches to her, there isn't that fear of overstepping the limits, and by the way you two act, I dare say you haven't been together only once" she commented, and he grew pale. "Mother, I.." he tried to explain, but she only smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not mad nor disappointed. That was bound to happen sooner or later, I just want to know if you did it out of lust or love" she told him, her green eyes looking at his. "I love Lucy with all my heart, mother, she is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, the one I see building a family with, of course I, we did it out of love, but I cant say lust was not mixed in between" he admitted, feeling awfully awkward to be treating such a personal matter with his mother. "Ah, that's what I wanted to hear. There is always desire mingled in, but the important thing is it wasn't the reason why you did it, that calms me" she commented. "I wonder what kind of person you think I am, mother" he said in a joking tone. "A person just like your father, darling, he too was very chivalrous when it came to this" Prioska said, patting her belly softly. "Was?" the prince asked. "Well he was quite unsure and didn't want to do anything dishonourable, so he created a barrier regarding this matter, but he only needed a push in the right direction" Prioska said smirking, winking at her son, who made a disgusted face. "I believe that as your _tata_, you tried your best to avoid this situation and Lucy had to work her way through the wall, am I mistaken?" she questioned, looking intently at him. Zerind blushed and looked away, and the queen got her answer. "Anyway, I only want to advise you, treat her nicely, enjoy your time with her and take care, whatever happens it will be the responsibility of both of you and I don't want you to regret it. And whatever you do, don't listen to your father, he is getting quite excited with the idea of having a grandchild, I'm starting to think he forgot about this baby here" Prioska said laughing, and Zerind relaxed a bit, laughing along with her. "To tell the truth I don't think I'm ready for the consequences, but I can't bring myself to stop either" he confessed and Prioska rounded him with one arm. "Just be careful, you will do the right thing when the moment comes, and I don't think you will be ever ready for being a parent, anyone ever does, your father was a walking bunch of nerves when you were about to be born but he calmed down the moment he saw you, and he's been a wonderful father ever since, hasn't he?" she asked and he nodded, a loving smile crawling to his lips at the thought of all the great moments he had spent with him. "I just.. I doubt that I will be a good father, or a good husband for Lucy. I fear I'll crumble and not be able to give her the support she'll need to go through a pregnancy. I don't want her to suffer because of me, I'll be too guilty if I get her in a situation she doesn't want herself in" he told his mother, pouring all the insecurities that occupied his thoughts, subconsciously rearranging Rahnia in his lap so she could be more comfortable in her nap. "Oh darling, you will be a great father, just look at how you took care of Tizane, you helped me so much when your father was not around! For more proof, look at yourself now, taking care of Rahnia as if she was your own, I bet you didn't even realize how you covered her and rocked her, all while talking to me. As per being a good husband and a support for Lucy, I'm sure you will be just fine, because you love her and that is enough support on its own. And it hasn't happened yet, so stop worrying! Let things happen on its own accord" she said, pulling him even closer, caressing his hair and hugging him close. "I'm sure you'll do the right thing" she told him, looking into his eyes, her hands on both sides of his face. "Thank you mother, really" he said and kissed her forehead, wrapping his free arm around her. He pulled away hastily as she grasped and looked at her in horror. "Mother, you can't.. the baby is not.." he babbled, his eyes darting from her face to her overgrown belly. "Oh no, don't be silly, your sibling just kicked, that's all" she smiled, and took his hand, placing it over the zone of the kicking. He jumped slightly at the small movement under his palm and smiled. "You were much more restless, kicked me like a punching bag" she laughed and he joined her, both of them stopping dryly at the bothered whimper coming from Rahn. "_Ib dali nur mama_" he said. "Aw, I love you too, my darling!" she answered, hugging him.

An endeared squeal made them turn and they saw Lucy standing on the entrance, a smile on her lips. "You're so cuuute!" she said approaching them. "Help me up, I should get going, your father is probably missing me" Prioska said, taking Lucy's hand and getting off the bench. "We have to go too, Maram has finally gotten Chronos to sleep and she said she doesn't want to bother you more" Lucy said, her heart filling with love at the sight of her prince sweetly holding the napping Rahn. "It's not really a bother, but I believe she needs a proper meal and a diaper change" he agreed and the three of them left the glass greenhouse, Zerind feeling much lighter after his conversation with his mother.

The night was cold in Taasban, the wind blowing strongly, humming loudly on the open corridors. Alithia was sitting on her armchair close to the fire, gazing into the flames, deep in thought. She knew the reaction she was going to get with this, but it was for the greater good. It pained her heart, knowing she was going to be strongly disliked for this, but things were getting slightly off hand and this needed to be done. She had spoken to Rashid about it, and he didn't like the idea either, but agreed with her that things were going to be safer like that, and bring them some peace of mind. Yes, it was for the best. The door of her room opened and she looked at the person in the door slowly, containing some tears as she saw her daughter there, unknowing of what was going to happen. She called her close and hugged her tightly, using the last opportunity she had to do it before she got angry at her, before she yelled at her as she was sure she would do. "Sit here sweetheart, I need to tell you something very important" she said softly, looking for the right words. "What is it mother, has Amir done something? Is father alright?" Aliha asked worriedly, her tone desperate. "No, no, your father is in perfect condition, and Amir hasn't done anything... yet, this is the reason why I have taken this decision" the queen started, and Aliha looked at her expectantly, scared of what she was going to say. "A carriage is waiting for you outside, it will take you to Calimera in three hours, that's the time you have to gather all your important things" she said seriously and her heart was sliced painfully when she saw the disbelieve and wrath in her daughter's water green eyes."How long will I be there?" she asked through her clenched teeth, not liking the idea, still not knowing the worst part. "I don't know, for as long as I judge prudent" the queen told her and she opened her mouth in shock. "But mother.. why?!" she asked, her voice raising some octaves. "For your protection, I was told what Amir did to you and it happened while I was here. I cant permit anything worse to happen, and it's evident that my presence here makes no difference to him, I don't want you hurt anymore, Aliha" she said strongly, imposing herself towards her daughter, leaving no room for questioning. "Mother, you can't send me away! I know how to defend myself from Amir!" Aliha said hotly, gripping the fabric of her dress, almost ripping it apart. "I've made my decision, you'll go" Alithia responded, keeping her strong charade, for her heart was constricting in her chest, pleading her to take back her words. "Mother, please, don't send me away, I don't want to be away from you, from my brothers. Mother, how am I going to be in peace knowing that you're here, at Amir's mercy! Don't do this to me, mother, I beg you!" Aliha sobbed, tears spilling copiously from her eyes, throwing herself at her mother's lap, her eyes looking into hers, desperation and pain filling them completely. But the queen didn't react. "Mother, please mother, I don't know how to react in foreign courts, I have never stayed out of Calormen for more than a few weeks, don't send me away!" she begged once more, reaching for her mother's hands, sobbing uncontrollably. "Don't try to change my mind Aliha, as I said, it's for your own good, now go, get your things ready" she said coldly, looking away from her face. Aliha continued to sob, but stood up, throwing her a furious glare. "And don't even think of disobeying me" the queen added, her voice threatening. Aliha got out of the room, slamming the door and did as told, crying all the while, her sobs getting louder as she entered the carriage.

Alithia held herself together until the chariot crossed the gates of the palace, crumbling down in pained yelled sobs when it disappeared through the thick wooden doors, her heart destroyed at what she had just done to her daughter, hating herself for all this, despair spreading in her chest at the image of Aliha's despising glare at her. Taabish entered the room in a hurry, worried at his mother's state, Gabir hot in his heels. "Mother! Mother! Talk to me, mother!" Gabir yelled, holding his mother close, looking at her in panic. The queen continued to wail loudly, grabbing onto his shirt and hiding her face in his shoulder, gasping every several minutes. The brothers waited patiently for her to calm down, hugging her close and whispering words of love, and eventually her sobs receded a bit. "Mother, what happened? Why did Aliha have to go?" Gabir asked, and she cried some more, looking at him with an unbearable pain in her soul. "It was for her..own.. good!" she yelled miserably, gasping in mid sentence, holding his hand close, pressing it hardly against hers. "What? Mother please, what do you mean?" Taabish asked her, wiping the tears from her face. "She will be safer, they will protect her" she wailed, new tears replacing the ones he had just wiped. "I did that only for her welfare, please, don't.. judge me wrong!" she begged, looking into the two pairs of brilliant green eyes that were looking at her. "Mother, we know you wouldn't do any wrong to us, please calm down" Gabir begged and darted a look at Taabish, his brother understanding that they had to drop the matter, for their mother's good.

On the other side of the wall, Amir was smirking, unable to contain the sweet joy that was invading him. Yes, his mother's strength was slowly starting to crumble along with the kingdom behind her.

She had cried for days, the scenery becoming nothing more than a blur mix of colours on her window. The trip was long, and she was starting to feel sick to look at the same things inside the carriage. Archenland passed through her window in a combination of whites, greens, blues and greys, and she couldn't care less, her heart in awful pain, feeling betrayed by her mother. But as much anger she had for her, she worried, worried greatly, for her safety, and for her brothers, who were as in danger as she was. She felt so useless, being sent away, the impotence of not being able to help the situation drilling into her skull. He had slept very little during the whole trip, the pain that her worries brought waking her up, images of her family presenting to her every time she closed her eyes. After a week and a half of travelling, the driver finally told her they had arrived to Narthros and they would arrive to the palace quite soon. She did her best to hide her tears and clean her face, combing her hair more or less presentably and brushing the wrinkles away from her clothes. She looked through one of the walls and saw the imposing sandstone construction on the top of a cliff, coming closer and closer as they approached it. After some minutes of staring intently at the wall of the carriage and new tears flowing down her cheeks, the carriage stopped, and she hurried to clean her face. The driver opened the door for her and she took his hand to go down, squinting her eyes a bit at the luminosity of the place. A pleasant light breeze played with her hair and she turned around to look more of the palace surroundings. The sound of steps caused her to face the entrance and she saw a young man coming towards her.

He had been told to welcome the princess of Calormen and he sighed at the idea of having to take care of a silly brat, as were all the princesses he was introduced to. He took pity on the girl, the situation in Calormen being quite troubled at the moment, and he decided to approach her nicely, trying to understand her. The servants told him the chariot was on the gates of the palace and he hurried down. The corridor leading to the door was long and he could see her standing there, looking around as if lost. The breeze blew around her and her long hair was swung on the air and she certainly heard him approaching cause she twirled, facing him now. He would be lying if he said she didn't impress him, he even held his breath without noticing, and he discovered her water green eyes as he approached, and he just couldn't stop looking at them. "Welcome to Narthros Princess Aliha" he said, taking her hand and kissing it, his eyes not leaving hers at any moment. "I am Cohn, please feel free to let me know if you need anything" he introduced himself, adding the last bit willingly, wanting to spend more time with their newest guest.

He was tall quite muscular but lean, his dark short hair strengthening his features, his lightly tanned skin making the greenish hazel of his eyes stand out. He was a handsome man, that she couldn't deny, and the lightness of his welcome made her relax a bit, as she was expecting all the stiffness of politeness and diplomacy.

On the next days she rested quite little, her worries about her family waking her up several times, tears seeping from her eyes, her sobs echoing on the walls. King Makis and the rest of his family worried for her as she didn't exit her room, barely eating what was brought to her by the maids. They gave her some space and hoped she would feel better soon. I was quite late at night when Cohn was awaken by some sobs and he decided to go check, reaching Aliha's door. He knocked lightly and asked the girl what was wrong, receiving no answer. He knocked again and enquired one more time, repeating the action several times before receiving an answer, a nasal confirmation that she was the one crying. "I am not going to leave before you calm down and tell me what's wrong" he whispered and sat on the cool stone floor leaning onto the door frame. He heard some pats on the stone and guessed she had come closer to the door. "Why does my pain concern you so much, I am only a stranger to your family" she asked, hiccupping softly. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be locked in a room, my father promised to take care of you, and worries, like the rest of us" he murmured. There was a long silence, only her sobs heard for a while, and then a swishing sound that told him she was now sitting on the floor, just like him. She then started talking to him, opening to him and he listened attentively, doing his best to ease her heart, spending the whole night sitting on the same spot, talking to her. And this repeated almost every night for some more nights. He would wake up to her sobs and sit on her door frame to listen to her, exchanging opinions and comforting her, both of them separated all the time by her door.

She woke up with the fresh breeze entering through her window, the curtains blowing softly and the great view of the sapphire blue sea greeted her. She felt rested and relaxed, finally being able to sleep a good amount of hours for the first time since she arrived. The worries for her family invaded her again, a tight knot appearing in her throat and some tears squeezed through her eyes, her hand brushing them away hastily, but she remembered the countless nights she had spent talking to Cohn and she decided then to try to ignore that persistent pain and prepare for the day, looking for some decent clothes to wear, finding them all wrinkled, and she cursed herself for throwing everything on the chests with such lack of care. A maid knocked gently and she let her in, surprised of the big full tray she was carrying and that she deposited on a small table located next to the window. She thanked the woman and sighed at the grumble in her stomach, deciding to eat before getting ready. Her door opened softly again and the same maid was now carrying some folded clothes on her arms, putting them on the bed and retiring with a bow. After eating everything on the tray, she took a close look at the clothes. They were made of light cotton, and she took quite an interest on the silver embroideries on the white fabric, the small details amazing her. She dressed in the light and surprisingly comfortable two piece set and looked at herself in the mirror, liking the clothes very much.

It was very late when she decided to take a walk on the surroundings, finding her way to the gardens facing the sea, on the very border of the cliff where the palace stood. "Your Grace" a deep voice said on her side, pulling her from the mesmerizing view. "Ah, My Liege" she said softly, deflecting her gaze to the floor and making a soft curtsy. "I see that calimerian clothes look splendid on you" he commented and she blushed slightly, feeling quite silly. "Thank you very much, you shouldn't have troubled yourself" she spoke, smiling shyly, pulling her hair off her face as the sea breeze blew, her tresses dancing merrily on the air. He stood there, looking at her for a moment, before realizing he was being impolite and he immediately looked away, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "I hope you get to feel like home in here, after a while, of course. I take it you found your rooms comfortable, after all the time you spent there. Is there anything you need? Anything missing?" he asked, looking at the sea, speaking to her face to face for the first time in ages. "It is all very pleasing, yes, I have no complaints, I actually want to thank you and your family for all what you're doing for me" she said, sitting on the small wall, her back facing the sea. "Oh no, that wasn't an inconvenience at all, I-we thought you would want some privacy" he responded, looking at her and tensing at the slip of his tongue. "That was very nice, thank you" she said, smiling again. "I...I imagine it's hard for you, and I understand how you must be feeling, and we all understand if you want to spend time alone, feel free to get as much as you judge necessary, just let us know if there is something we can do, to make you feel better" he said. She felt like crying again, the fear for her family mixed with the grateful feeling she experienced at his sincere words tightening the knot she had in her throat since that morning. Cohn panicked slightly as she saw some tears rolling down her cheeks, racking his mind for something to make her stop. "Let's take a walk around town, see the beach maybe, you can start knowing the city a little" he blurted, this being the first decent idea coming to his head. She brushed her tears and nodded, smiling weakly, appreciating his efforts. She took a deep breath and laced her arm on the one he offered her and they walked away to the warm city of Narthros.

By the end of the day she found herself feeling a bit happier, sighing as she plopped on her bed, exhausted from all the walking she had done that day. She ended up spending the whole day with the prince, going around the city and the beach, talking about nothing in particular, and discovering they had loads of things in common, generally enjoying the trip a lot. It seemed that this time far from home as not going to be as bad as she had pictured it.

**AN: You all deserve a big fat thank you for arriving here!! I know its long!! 21600 and more words long, but it was worth it, wasn't it?? **

**I've got news for you, I'll make a trip next week and will be back home only in the end of November, so as I'm going to be quite busy the next chapter will take a lil longer to be posted, so please wait patiently!!! **

**All what Ameril said in Candemnian is actually polish, for Koperskai is based in Poland. My dearest friend Star helped me with the translations, thank you again dear!**

**Reviewwww!!**

**See you in the next chap!**

**Cheers!**


	37. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHORS'S NOTE:**

**Hello peeeepz!!!! I know its been aaages since i gave news, and im terribly sorry… you see, i was told that i have to prepare for 3 tests on the same week, and so i have to study hard and long so i can pass, since these exams are to enter university, and I veeery much need them… im scared shitless, and so ill spend all my free time studying, and also as you all know, im in France at the moment, and due to some awful news, ill be moving to another apartment almost as soon as I return back home… so yeah.. my life is going to be quiiiite hectic for a while… so im putting this story on hold until December… yes, as you heard (or rather read)… ill spend the next month and a half (give or take a few days, is the same) working hard… so yeah im sorry for doing this to you, and I hope you forgive me… but ill try to post the new chappy as soon as I can… **

**I humbly ask you for your patience and not to worry, I have NO intention of abandoning this story… **

**Sorry again for this horrible news… **

**Cheers!**


	38. Chapter 37: Of Fears And Winter

**Hello! I'm baack! I'm sooo terribly sorry it took sooo incredibly long to post this new chapter, but loads, believe me, **_**loads**_** of things happened in my life... I'm sooo sorry guys... but well, here it is the new chappy and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Please review! I need it!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 37: Of Fears And Winter**

The weather didn't change in the following weeks, and snow seemed determined to keep on falling continuously, twirling flakes seen all throughout the day, like a constant curtain of white coldness. These conditions had caused the kings to move their sparring sessions to the glass greenhouse attached to the palace, the calm, cosy place now filled by groans and the scraping of swords. On Susan's command, flowerpots and other arrangements had been taken to another room, the queen not trusting sparring to be a delicate activity, and was proven right, when her younger brother arrived with a sheepish grin, carrying the broken pieces of the ornament that had been standing up to that moment on top of the fountain.

Caspian, Ed and Zerind were currently occupying the room, coal heaters and torches keeping the room warm for them. Shirts and undershirts were soon discarded due to the heat, leaving the three men more at ease. Despite the poor lightning, Caspian could see the pale pink marks of scars scattered across the boy's slightly tanned skin of his back, and he frowned, curious about them. "Are those scars on your back, Zerind?" the king asked, coming closer and squinting, catching Ed's attention. "Ah, those... they... they are nothing important, j-just some s-scratches really" Zerind explained, stuttering and paling a bit, not convincing the kings. Edmund frowned slightly as he looked over the prince's back, and opened his eyes wide suddenly, a thought striking him and looking over to Caspian, the telmarine king wearing a knowing expression. "Oh my..." Edmund whispered, looking disgusted, backing away slightly. "Did Lucy do these to you?" Caspian asked, containing his laughter and Zerind's look of despair, his face gaining a deep beetroot colour. "Oh, I really, _really_ didn't want to imagine that" Ed groaned, shaking his head to get rid of a rather disturbing image involving his sister. "By Aslan, is that a bite mark in your neck?" Caspian pointed out in surprise, the Just king emitting a sound of despair at his words. "Zerind you naughty boy, I can't believe what I see, you should be thankful Peter is not here or he would have skinned you alive already" Caspian commented, smirking impishly. "Oh, yes you are, and don't think we bought Lucy's excuse of that huge red mark in her neck being an insect bite, I know very well that was a love-bite" Edmund added, forgetting his disgust in favour of some teasing. "And let's not forget the incident in the cupboard; we shouldn't really be surprised, Ed" Caspian said, evidently enjoying the terrified expression on the poor prince's face, clearly indicating he wanted nothing more than run and hide. "We understand there are moments when a boy and a girl get carried away, Caspian here can certify that" Edmund started, using a ridiculous tone of someone elder lecturing a youngster. "Says the man who had twins on the first go" Caspian retorted, looking sceptically at his friend. "That is _not_ the point right now, be nice and help me" Edmund continued talking, sending a pointed look at his fellow king. "Just remember that she has three older brothers with legendary fighting skills and we'll make sure you suffer if something happens to her, understood?" Caspian threatened, his sweet smile oddly out of place. "And I recommend you to keep your...um... _activities_ hidden and out of Peter's hearing range, that is, if you don't want to have Rhindon pointing at your throat" Edmund added, causing Zerind to pale drastically at the thought. "Oh, and if Lucy gets pregnant, we will know it was you, so don't even try to escape" the Just king spoke again, doing his best not to imagine his baby sister pregnant. "I would never leave her in such condition, Majesties. I love her beyond words, I could never run cowardly. I want to marry Lucy, form a family with her, whatever the conditions are, it will be because I love her, not as an obligation or because it's the right thing to do" Zerind said, showing a maturity rare for his age. "Those are the words of a true man, Zerind, we couldn't expect less" Caspian praised, patting the boy's shoulder.

"Would you care to explain me why are you terrorizing poor Zerind this time?" a soft, slightly high-pitched voice asked, calm curiosity lacing with the question tone. "We are just talking, Lu" Edmund explained, turning to face his sister. "Yes, and the fright in his face is there just because" Lucy answered, rolling her eyes at her brothers. "Come on, Zed, Tizane has been asking for you, and I thought it would be better if she didn't come and see you three in half your outfits" Lucy said, taking Zerind's hand and pulling him, grabbing his shirt on their way to the door. "Oh, and Lia is looking for you, Ed, the twins are giving her a hard time" Lucy yelled from the door, peeking her head from behind the wall before disappearing completely. "When did the twins stop being calm?" Caspian asked, knowing his nephew and niece were always very sweet and not prone to throw any tantrum. "Since their teeth decided it was time to pop out" Ed answered with a groan, hurrying to get his shirt and exit the room.

The queens were all in Katine's room, squealing over little Cyprian and keeping an eye on the older babies, all of them enjoying the warmth of a cracking fire in the fireplace. "You can't just leave, you'll feel terribly alone in your cottage!" Lucy whined, looking at both Ameril and Katine, holding onto Rahnia, who was looking around with her still gray eyes, gurgling every now and then when Lucy would make a funny face. "Are you not comfortable here?" she asked, her brows turning upwards sadly. "Oh no, on the contrary, you have been extremely gentle and inviting, and we don't want to abuse on your hospitality" Ameril replied, holding onto his fiancées hand. "We have spent far too much time here, we are really grateful of your generosity, but we really don't want to become a nuisance" Katine added, smiling softly, her blue eyes concerned. "If you were a bother we wouldn't be inviting you, dear. The castle is much more comfortable than your little cottage, and you will need some help with Cyprian when you two go to school, I bet Cyp will like to have some baby company, and of that we have plenty" Maram told, gesturing towards the babies sitting in the rug, engaged in diverse activities. "Also, it's still snowing heavily, and you can't risk such a small baby to go out in a temperature as low as this; I seriously doubt the cottage will be very warm by now" Susan intervened, stroking Indira's back in soft motions, the princess sleeping deeply on her shoulder. "But we don't really want to-" Ameril voiced, his efforts proven useless as Maram interrupted him. "No, you're not a bother and you are not abusing of our generosity or hospitality or anything along those lines, you will have to come up with a better reason to convince us, darling" the queen said, her tone commanding but friendly, managing to leave the young lord out of words. "And don't you think we are going to let go of Cyprian like that" she added, smiling at the light whimper signalling the little one was coming awake. "Exactly, I'm terribly besotted with my little nephew, you are not going to deny me the right of seeing him every day, are you, Ameril?" Lia complained, feigning to be hurt at the sole idea, causing her brother to groan in despair. As he looked down, he found Orion staring at them, his big blue eyes looking intently at him. "Hello, little Prince" he whispered, and Orion smiled, extending his arms to him, indicating he wanted to be picked up. "Alright, as you wish" Ameril acceded, picking the prince up, noticing how big and heavy he was compared to Cyprian. "Comfortable?" he asked and Orion nodded, sucking on his thumb and frowning lightly as he looked over to Katine. "What is bothering you, my sweet prince?" the girl asked, smiling at him. "Kati, no go, bebi stay" Orion replied, looking very sad and leaning over to pat Cyp's covered leg, melting their hearts completely. "Meri, no go" he told once more, this time talking to Ameril, grabbing his shirt and pulling lightly. "You see? Even the babies don't want you to go, they are already used to have you around" Lucy commented. "You are not going to refuse to him, are you?" she asked, looking at her friends. "Is that even possible?" Katine answered, chuckling as she caressed Orion's dark golden hair. "Alright, after such effusive petition, we can do anything other than to comply, but please, we don't want to disturb your normal activities or private affairs" Ameril claimed once more, causing Maram to roll her eyes. "Yes, yes, you don't want to be a nuisance, you said that already" she said, waving her hand dismissively. "Good job darling, you managed to get them to stay!" she cheered immediately, addressing her son, who clapped excitedly. Cyprian then grew bothered with his cover and whimpered a bit louder, both his parents leaning over to check on him. "Ooooooh, bebi!" Orion exclaimed as Cyp's upper body was released from the covers by Ameril, the prince leaning forward to take a better look, his little finger caressing the baby's cheek tenderly. "Bebi, nem?" he asked looking at Katine and she smiled, shifting Cyprian a bit so they could all see him better. "His name is Cyprian, say hello to the prince, baby" she replied softly, shaking Cyp's little arm as a greeting. "Cyp! Me Oyon" the prince replied, grabbing the baby's hand and wriggling it a bit, causing Lucy to let out a major squeal, startling Rahnia, who whimpered and pouted, bursting into tears seconds later with a mighty cry, which in turn woke Indira up.

Hearing his sister's loud cry, Cas looked up, his little brows furrowing cutely at the sight of the screaming princess. Abandoning his game, he walked over to his mummy, tapping her knee gently and stretching his neck to take a better look at Indira as Susan tried to comfort her. "Mama, Indi cry" he told her, looking up at the queen, his crystal blue eyes full of concern. "Yes sweetie, she was sleeping and didn't like to be awakened, she is only a bit scared" Susan explained, smiling at Cas and rearranging Indira in her arms. When she looked back at her son, he was no longer there, having walked away to his toy chest and was now standing next to its open lid, staring intently at its contents. Finally, he grabbed a soft fabric ball and walked back to the sofa. Putting the ball on top of one of the cushions, he tried to climb up the sofa, jumping endearingly as he did so. Lia had been watching his efforts and smiled at his cute stubbornness, offering him her hand and lifting him up once he had taken it. "Tenku" he said, smiling sweetly at his aunt, melting her heart entirely. He then turned back to his sister, moving closer to Susan and kneeling at her side. "Indi, no cry, mama and me here" he spoke, nodding in assurance to his sister, who sobbed and continued to cry, showing her toothless gums. Cas frowned at his failed attempt to calm his sister and sighed adorably, grabbing the ball he had brought along and wriggling it in front of Indira. "Indi, look, ball" he said, pressing the toy with his hands, causing it to produce a squeaky noise, catching the princess' attention at last. Her gray teary eyes were fixed on the ball, still sobbing and whimpering softly, slowly calming down, very interested in the squeaky sound. "Good bebi" Cas praised, putting the ball on Indira's lap, reaching over to pat her head. There was a long loud chorus of squeals and aws from the queens, Lucy claiming this had been the cutest thing she had ever witnessed, several sounds of agreement voiced around her. "You're such a great older brother, my little love! You were so sweet to your little sister, well done! Thank you for helping me, baby, come here, give mummy a kiss" Susan beamed, her heart bursting with love for her little prince, endeared utterly by his caring attitude. "Me lof siter" Cas replied, leaning over, hugging Indi and causing another round of squeals. The princess then managed to get a hold on his hand and he gasped adorably, looking back at Susan with bright eyes. "Oh! Mama! Indi hold hand!" he exclaimed, beaming at the grasp his sister had on two of his fingers. "Yes, sweetheart, she likes you" Susan replied, not able to contain an endeared sound when Cas kissed the princess' tiny hand, probably having learnt it from watching his dad and uncles at balls and parties, having the rest of the queens squeaking as well. "Wait till daddy hears about this" Susan said, bringing Cas closer and rubbing his little nose with hers. "Wait till daddy hears what?" a deep, accented voice asked behind them, Caspian walking over to them from the door. "Papa!" Cas beamed, clapping and extending his arms to his father as soon as he was close enough. Caspian picked him up with a broad smile and leaned over to place a delicate kiss on Susan's lips, plopping next to her on the sofa. "And hello to you too, sweetest princess, daddy has missed you all very much" he said lovingly, kissing the top of Indira's dark haired head.

"Cas was a very loving brother today" Susan commented, telling the king the whole story, the rest of the people in the room adding some details as she spoke. "Well done baby! You are such a good boy! You did a great job caring for your sister, that is what big brothers do, very good!" Caspian hailed, tickling his son all over, the prince exploding in peals of laughter. "You say that now, Caspian" Maram commented, teasing irony thick in her voice. "I do care for you, Maram, are you hinting the contrary?" Caspian retorted, narrowing his eyes at her. "Like when you didn't tell me the floor was slippery and laughed at me when I fell? Oh yes, very caring" the telmarine queen replied, raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow. "That was ten years ago, get over it" Caspian told her, trying to look impassive, but failing as some disbelieving irritation made its way to his voice. "I was only reminding you" Maram said with a shrug, smirking at his irritated sigh. "Would you let me praise my son in peace, please? Of all moments to remember old times, you have to choose right _this_ one and embarrass me in front of everyone, including my son" the king complained, glaring at his sister, who looked back at him, mirth shining in her dark eyes. "That is what sisters do" she said, smiling sweetly at him. "And you wonder why I wanted to be an only child" Caspian commented, earning a light hit in the arm from Susan. "Alright, alright, enough. My love, you better go take your bath, you're all sweaty from sparring and your shoulders are tense" Susan said softly, poking the muscle joining his neck and shoulder, inciting a hiss from the king's lips. "A very subtle way to say you reek, brother. Ok, ok, I stop now" Maram joked, raising her hands in surrender at the dark glare she got from both Caspian and Susan. "Take Cas with you, it's time for his bath as well" the Gentle queen said, and both Caspian's left the room minutes later, the oldest still huffing lightly.

A few days later, a carriage made its way in haste through the path across the forest, approaching Cair Paravel at its top speed. The chariot them made its stop in the entrance, and a hurried Lord Damian descended from it, looking frantic but happy. Caspian greeted him warmly and lead him upstairs, noticing the man's contained excitement, not wanting to keep him far from his newest grandson any longer.

Carefully, the kind lord pushed the door open, peeking inside. "Ah, father!" Ameril exclaimed in a low voice, getting from the bed and approaching his father, a big smile on his face. "Oh, Ameril, my dear son, how proud you make me! It's been long since my heart was blessed with so much joy, this is a great present for me, I do not deserve such happiness" Lord Damian commented, hugging his son close, patting his back, his eyes glistening with the hint of tears. "You do deserve it father, more than anyone, but come, meet my son" Ameril spoke kindly, his chest puffing with pride at the mention of his child. Katine was sitting in bed, legs crossed, patting Cyprian's back with soft, tender pats, the little baby having just had his meal, and she smiled warmly to her soon to be father in law. "Ah, my sweetest Katine, I longed to see you" Damian spoke, lowering his voice to almost a whisper. The archen lord was instantly marvelled upon his youngest grandson, taking him delicately in his arms, eyes shining in deep love for him. "Say hello to your grandpa, Cyprian" Ameril whispered, holding his son's arm to wave his little hand, smiling tenderly. "What a beautiful, strong name, definitely fitting this handsome young lad" Damian praised, his vision blurred by tears which were now flowing freely down his cheeks. "Oh, Katine, he is so very precious, thank you for bringing such joy to this poor man" the lord spoke once again, reaching his hand to grab hers, and the candemnian princess smiled brightly, squeezing the man's hand in hers. "It was a pleasure" she replied simply, glad that Cyp was already so loved by his granddad. Little Cyprian was still awake, and looked over to the older man with interest, his gray eyes fixed on his face. "He likes you, father" Ameril commented, kissing one of Cyp's feet. "Ah, yes, I have to say he does, in all modesty" Lord Damian spoke with a laugh, holding one of the baby's hands, chuckling lightly as Cyp got a firm grasp on his index finger.

The door creaked open and Lia popped inside, smiling broadly at the sight of her father. The three occupants of the room then turned towards the door as a light knock was heard, finding Lia in the threshold, looking at James in her arms, smiling. "I'm sorry, he learnt to knock on doors and now he can't keep himself of doing so every time he can" the queen explained, smiling at her son, who was looking around curiously.

Damian and his daughter greeted warmly, Lia sitting in one of the armchairs across the bed. "You arrived earlier than expected, father, I would have waited for you in the entrance if I'd known" Lia told, putting James on the floor, allowing him to crawl around. "I know, we departed early this morning from the inn we were staying, I hope I am not an inconvenience upon Their Majesties" the older man replied, looking up at his daughter. "Not at all, rather the contrary" a deep voice, slightly nasal, spoke from the door. Edmund entered the room with a small smile in his lips, carrying Astrid in his hold, inclining his head courtly to his father in law. "My King, it's gratifying to see you in such fine health" Damian greeted, shaking Ed's offered hand.

The twins were then placed on the bed, becoming rather curious on Cyprian, and Damian smiled kindly, patting their heads with his free hand, impressed on how much they had grown in the small time he hadn't seen them. Astrid was looking at him intently, her tiny brows furrowed lightly, apparently deep in thought. "It seems Astrid is having a bit of difficulty remembering me" Damian commented with a cackle, offering a loving smile to his only granddaughter. "This is grandpa, my sweetest" Edmund spoke, hoping to help his rather distressed daughter. After some more time of deep staring, Astrid decided to beckon the man, crawling up to him and smiling, showing her few teeth, endearing the archen lord. "Hello, my sunshine, I've missed you very much, how have you been?" Lord Damian conversed, getting an excited squeal and long babble from the little princess, who seemed very content with the attention. After a short moment of her small monologue, she sat closer to her grandfather, leaning on his side and chewing on his overcoat, forcing Ed to intervene. "You can't chew on people's clothes, baby" he said softly, wincing at the reproachful glare he got from Astrid's hazel eyes. "Worry not, King Edmund, there was no harm done. I still remember when Ameril and Taril were teething, barely any surface in the castle did not wear teeth marks" Damian told calmly, his deep laugh resounding moments later.

Cyprian then yawned cutely, interrupting the conversation, and Damian praised him cutely, focusing everyone's attention on him for a moment. "He is truly adorable, Ameril, you have good reasons to be proud" Damian said, and Ameril smiled, nodding and smiling proudly. Damian then felt some incessant pulling applied to his sleeve, and he looked down at its source, finding his oldest grandson staring at him, his little dark brown eyebrows knitted together. "What is it, dear?" he asked, and James babbled softly, pouting lightly. "He wants your attention, father" Lia explained, having had the same reaction from him in the past days, whenever she would be holding Cyprian. "Let me take this little sweetheart to bed, he is dozing off already" Katine spoke then, gathering Cyp in her arms and walking over to the large wooden crib.

"Come on, big boy, did you really think I would forget my strongest and oldest grandson? You have my undivided attention now, mister" Damian said in a playful tone, taking James in his arms and tickling him, the prince forgetting his huff and laughing merrily. Astrid, seeing her brother's evident happiness, extended her arms to her grandpa, looking up at her dad with pleading eyes. "Alright, miss, but no more chewing on clothes. Here, take your chewer" Edmund replied, letting his baby princess crawl over to Lord Damian. "I take it, father, you will stay for their first birthday, will you?" Lia asked, walking over to Ed and rounding his neck with her arms loosely, the king's hands enveloping her hips, pulling her closer. "Oh, for sure! I wouldn't miss it for the world! How could I ever!" Damian laughed, pulling the twins closer, tickling their bellies, thrilled by their contented squeals.

"I heard Queen Susan gave birth to a princess" Damian commented later on, moving a plush toy around, diverting Astrid. "Oh yes, her name is Indira, she is the sweetest girl, so very calm and sweet" Lia informed, kissing Astrid's head as the princess looked at her, apparently not liking the comment. "I shall congratulate Their Majesties, as soon as I greet them properly, High King Caspian was very kind as to lead me here, in my excitement and hurry I couldn't even greet him rightly" Damian told, feeling a bit guilty. "It should be very soon, My Lord, over breakfast, since none of us has had it yet" Edmund explained and Lord Damian nodded, the two men engaging over some light political news from both Archenland and Narnia.

"Father" Ameril called some moments later, looking rather bothered and serious. "I... How is Taril faring? Is he well?" the young lord asked, a bit uneasy. Lord Damian sighed profoundly, his smile faltering, sadness taking over his features slowly. "He is well, at least of what I can say. He spends his days either on the training grounds or in the library. He is silent in most of our meals, but from what I could collect, he is still bitter. It saddens my poor heart greatly to see him like that, but it was his choice, all I can do for him is hope he realizes about his mistakes soon" Damian told, dropping a cold tension in the room, hardening everyone's features. "Have you told him about Cyprian?" Ameril asked, frowning, his jaws slightly clenched, keeping his discomfort from being too evident. "I did, I was hoping the good news would gladden him, he is your fraternal twin after all; I thought he would be happy for you, but he grunted and made no comment" the older man spoke, causing Ameril to sigh. "I think is better that way, father, he at least made no snappy comment, he will come around sooner or later, I hope" Ameril told, smiling softly as Katine returned, stretching his hand to her and entwining his fingers with hers. "We are all waiting for when he does, but until then, I do think we should go to breakfast, the others must be there already" Lia suggested, getting an excited sound of agreement from her husband, all of them moving downstairs.

Merely two weeks later, a small private party had been organized in the glass parlour, the only place bathed with enough of the poor natural light and the closest thing to the garden available under such weather, snow still falling constantly, piling higher and higher. Both James and Astrid were dressed in their best little clothes, the princess beaming in her little copper dress, while her brother earned loads of praises in his deep red tiny coat, his trousers only a bit lighter than the rest. Glenstorm, his family, Reepicheep and some other inhabitants of the forest were invited to join them, adding to the family and friends already there. "Appy bedei, Ati, appy bedei Emes" Orion babbled proudly, hugging each of his cousins, earning a loving sigh and some squeals from the people in the room, clapping as Peter picked him up and praised him. Soon the cake was brought from the kitchen, and all four older children eyed it with big eyes, crawling and walking over to the table. "Mama, kek" Cas told excitedly, his little finger pointing over to the table, causing Susan to smile. "Yes sweetheart, but that is Astrid and James' cake, they have to eat it first" the queen explained, picking her adorable prince up in her arms. Ed and Lia held the beaming birthday babies for them to blow the candle, issuing a small mess, as both babies couldn't care less for the candle and immediately sunk their hands in the dark chocolate frosting. Cas, who was by then being held by his father, inched towards the cake and skilfully blew on the candle, remembering it from his last birthday, causing Caspian to chuckle and explain to him it was not his birthday just yet. Finally, the cake was cut and served to the children, who babbled happily at the treat and immediately ruined their clothes, chocolate staining everywhere. The mother queens all sighed at the wonderful condition of their children once they had had enough cake, some sporting chocolate bits even in their hair and shoes, and accepted the fact; it was destined to happen, and considered the idea of getting them, clothes and everything, in the bathtub as soon as the party was over.

Lia found her husband looking through one of the glass walls into infinity, sighing every now and then, deep in thought. As she came to stand next to him, he looked at her, rounding her waist with his arm and pulling her closer, kissing her temple. "Crescent for your thoughts?" she asked barely above a whisper, leaning her head on his strong shoulder. "It's been a year already" he stated simply, a slight tint of sadness in his voice as he furrowed his dark brows slightly. "I know, I can't believe how fast time flew by, it seems only weeks ago when I had them in my arms for the first time" Lia agreed, heaving a sigh. Edmund sighed again, and Lia looked at him, knowing he was not likely to tell what was bothering him. "They will still be little for a longer while, you know? They won't just spurt into teenagers tomorrow" she joked, managing to pull a smile from his lips and he kissed her hair again, giving a small sound of agreement.

Their little moment alone was then interrupted by a fairly strong pull applied to both the sleeves of his trousers and he looked down to meet two pair of eyes staring at him interestedly. "Hello birthday darlings, are you enjoying your party so far?" he asked, crouching to be more or less at their eyelevel. The twins smiled brightly at their dad and moved closer, James snuggling into him, while Astrid was helped to her feet by his arm, and then held as she wobbled a bit, still in the process of mastering the art of standing. "They probably came to cheer you up, love" Lia commented, sitting on the floor, her back pressed to the glass wall for support. Edmund smiled at his two angels and kissed their heads, earning a happy giggle. "I love you, babies, happy birthday" he whispered, his voice slightly hoarse, and Lia knew he was battling the tears that were starting to glisten in his eyes. Quiet babbles were voiced by both children, James resting his head on his dad's knee in an improvised hug, patting his thigh softly. Astrid reached around his neck and hugged him lightly, pulling away seconds later and caressing his cheek, and the Just king could not contain his tears anymore at the sweet affection he was receiving from his children. He quickly brushed his teary eyes with his sleeves and smiled, looking over to Lia, who was smiling tenderly, in a way that told him his tears were nothing to be ashamed about. "Alright then, let's go back to the party, I am sure you are being missed greatly, specially by auntie Lucy, she hasn't fussed over you enough" Ed told in a light-hearted voice, raising back to his feet, picking both twins up, one in each arm.

A couple of hours later, Lucy had indeed managed to have the twins almost undivided attention, and Ed found himself in the company of his wife once again, smiling as he hugged her from behind, allowing her to lean her back on him, pressing his cheek to her hair. "I was thinking, sunshine, it is time we start working on a little sibling for the twins, don't you think? if we start now maybe they can have an extra present for their second birthday" Ed spoke flirtatiously in her ear, sending chills down her spine. "I promise you, My King, I'll consider your proposition; we can continue to discuss this later on if you wish" she replied with a smirk and he groaned, knowing she was doing so to tease him, and man, she was succeeding. He was ready to retort, but was interrupted by Peter, who called on them to solve a bit of a problem that had arisen; James and Astrid had bumped on each other when quarrelling over the same toy and were now crying copiously. No, he would never dare to be mad at his babies, but their timing certainly deserved some deep observations and heavy groaning; that, he was allowed to do.

People were still gathered in the parlour as the afternoon slowly lost its light, night making its customary winter early arrival slowly. Lucy walked over the corridors towards her room, holding onto the walls for some balance, feeling quite unwell. Zerind had seen her leaving and decided to go after her, his steps turning into a quick dash as he noticed her slightly swaying pace. "Lucy, flower, are you alright?" he exclaimed, pulling an arm to her waist and heaving her up a bit, steadying her walk. "I am just a bit dizzy and my belly certainly doesn't feel right" she told him in a weak voice. Slowly, they arrived to her room, where he placed her on her bed with caution, careful not to worsen her state. This arrangement didn't last too long since she bolted over to the bathroom after a moment, kicking the door closed, leaving the poor prince in a sickened state of worry.

She appeared in the door moments later, pale as she had ever been, and he quickly went over to her, bringing her to the bed and helping her off her shoes and outer layer of her dress, pulling the covers around her as she shivered. "My sweetest _mahani_, what is happening to you!" he whispered, brushing her hair off her face and caressing her cheek, extremely worried. "I think I ate too much cake" she whispered and he sighed, chuckling at her reason, feeling quite relieved. "It is possible, I remember catching you sneaking your third serving, or at least I think it was the third" he spoke, and she smiled weakly, closing her eyes. "Though, it could be something else" she then whispered, erasing his smile once again. "All my sisters were dizzy and nauseous when they were pregnant" she continued, opening her eyes slightly, encountering his frozen expression. "D-do you t-think you..." he stuttered, not able to finish his sentence, eyes bulging. "It is a possibility, though I can't tell you for sure" she told him, reaching to hold his hand, and he noticed she too was worried, even more than him, her blue eyes darkened by her thoughts. "Let's wait to see if it continues, it can still be because of something you ate, sweetest, better not worry now" he said, trying to comfort both her and himself with these words, kissing Lucy's forehead tenderly. "You shouldn't worry, not now, you need to relax and get better. Do you want me to call the physician?" he offered, his green eyes telling her he was willing to do anything for her to feel better. "No, it's not necessary, I'm starting to feel better, I think I'll be as good as new after a nap, just stay here with me" she requested, and he obliged willingly, pulling his chair closer to the bed.

Guests had all returned home, and each of the couples retired to their chambers, wanting nothing other than slump into their beds and allow sleepiness take over them.

"My love" Edmund called after his wife, pulling his shirt over his head and kicking his boots before walking over to her as she exited the adjoined bathroom. "I may remind you we did not finish our discussion over the sibling matter" he told her smirking dashingly, stepping in front of her and trapping her in between his arms. "Ah, indeed, we did not" she replied, her emerald eyes looking innocently at him. "Oh no, you are so not pretending disinterestedness, you cheeky woman" he claimed, pressing her to himself and nuzzling her neck, causing her to squeal as he pressed wet kisses to it. Her hands soon started roaming over his bare back and he intensified his ministrations, tracing her jaw with his lips before returning to her neck, pushing her robe off the way as he moved to her shoulders, the thick velvet robe falling heavily to the floor moments later. "Are you trying to convince me like this?" she whispered hotly several minutes later, and he smirked on her skin, pulling the sleeves of her nightdress a bit more to reveal her collarbone. "Yes, it's one of the reasons" he answered, tracing every millimetre of the smooth skin on her collar. "Ah, so there are more?" she asked, gasping lightly as he sucked on a very particular point where he knew she was most sensible. "Pray to elaborate?" he asked again, sneaking her hands to his chest, pulling a hiss from his lips as she caressed his pale skin. "I am madly, torturously attacked by a burning need to taste you, trace every inch of your skin and be with you in a way that only a lover can. You ignite an unbelievable desire in me, My Lady, teasing me to the point I can't resist anymore" he told, almost poetically if it weren't for his words being indeed true, the dark shimmer in his eyes proving it. And having said that he placed a passionate, hot, needy kiss on her lips, so raw and strong that everything in her head spun around, coherence leaving her along with everything else. They moved over to the bed still passionately involved in their kiss, and as soon as they reached it, Lia pushed him, causing him to fall flat on his back, her legs securing his sides, allowing her some control over him, of which he was far from objecting. Her hands roved over his chest in slow motions, causing him to grunt and pull her into a kiss, lifting himself half way to meet her lips. She was torturing him, increasing his need of her painfully with every touch, and he groaned, reversing their situation in one swift move, trapping her behind his body, his arms blocking her sides. "You are being one naughty girl, my love, I couldn't let you be so mischievous" he told her in a hoarse whisper, smirking. "I have a good teacher" she replied, her cheeky answer heightening the flame of lust that was already consuming him. Her nightdress and his trousers were roughly thrown to the floor moments later, both relishing on the contact of their skin on skin, finally undisturbed by the layer of clothing. "I think the idea of a sibling is not bad after all" she whispered with a teasing glint, and that was all he needed to know, allowing lust and passion to take over the moment, both of them abandoning themselves to pleasure.

He rolled on his back, his breathing still ragged, every muscle of his body sore, and yet, he wouldn't change anything. Lia scooted closer to him, snuggling into his chest, and he noticed, with some satisfaction, that she, too, was trying to recover her breath, air tickling his chest in an erratic pace. They had made love twice that night, the thrill and delight still ringing in his blood, and a smirk graced his lips as images returned to him. He held her close, pulling his arm around her and caressed her uncovered shoulder in light strokes, staring into darkness, starting to relax. After some moments, Lia pulled a cover over them, cold starting to crawl over them, cuddling him and placing her head in her favourite spot on his chest, and he kissed the top of her head, and let the immense love for her flow freely and reach her, not needing any words. Tiredness soon made its way to them, and he found himself utterly comfortable in his current position, with his wife, this amazing woman that was the centre of his universe, held securely in his arms; no, he couldn't have asked for more.

The next morning, the greyness of the past days dispersed slightly, allowing some feeble sunrays to come through the thick cover of clouds, lightening the surroundings for the first time since winter started. This small break from the constant snow storm that had hit Narnia for the past weeks was celebrated by the royals with the decision of spending some hours outside, playing with the snow. They all put on their best and warmest coats and exited contently, their breaths puffing as they went out. Katine and Prioska were the only ones missing in their party, the young princess staying behind to take care of her son and the youngest babies, and Prioska had to be convinced by both her husband and son to keep her company, the risk of catching a cold too big for her to expose her very pregnant self.

The young princes and princesses were delighted to explore the soft, fluffy snow, giggling excitedly as they grabbed handfuls of it. Susan and Lia had to be very attentive of their little ones, James and Cas finding a delight in the taste of snow, and having to be stopped for their own good. Lucy soon dropped herself on the white blanket that was now covering every inch of the surroundings, giving Zerind some good fright as she did so. "I am just making a snow angel, I am perfectly fine, I can assure you" she told him as he leaned over her worriedly, and with a mischievous smile, pulled him down to lay at her side, his fall puffing small snowflakes to the air. Cseke was delighted with the winter games, having never tried them himself in Zharolum, for he had been always told kings were not to entertain themselves in such ways, but here, in Narnia, each of those words were forgotten, and he found himself kneeling in the snow, helping his daughter to build a snow man, laughing along with her. The kings were also helping their children along with their wives, but the peaceful, enjoyable game was soon to be interrupted as Edmund threw a small snowball at Peter, who in turn hit Caspian by mistake, and it wasn't too long before all men had been hit by one snowball at least. Ameril and Damian were soon in the middle of their pitched battle when one of the inexperienced swings of Lord Damian hit Cseke. The poor man had been in the middle of his sincere apologies when the King of Zharolum dropped a snowball in his head, dashing away while yelling something along the lines of "There is no time for apologies in war". Both men, despite being older than the rest, felt as much as children as they all felt, leaving formalities back inside the castle, and allowing themselves some wild fun, chasing after kings, queens and their own children. Lucy and Maram had stepped into their so called battle royale when Peter had accidentally hit his wife, receiving a full snowball hit square in the face as a reply. Lucy had pulled Zerind along, and soon he was covered in snow, barely able to defend himself from not only his beloved, but his own father and so called best friend. Susan and Lia were watching the fierce snowball fight from the side, keeping an eye on the babies, not wanting them to get hurt, not at all minding the sacrifice as they saw Caspian shoving some good deal of snow down Ed's collar. The oldest princes, however, had another idea, and soon Cas decided to toss some snow at Orion, causing him to huff and rub his snow filled hand in his cousin's face, while James and Astrid were looking interestedly at their oldest cousins, and Tizane didn't seem to care much, enveloped in her own game. The little discussion of the princes ended up turning into a more serious fight, and soon both were crying, having hurt each other. "Oh, dearies, what has happened to you!" Susan exclaimed, finding her son and nephew covered in snow, looking hurtfully one at another. "You are not old enough to have snow fights on your own" she explained, grabbing both in her hold, kissing their heads and rubbing any possible sore spots, hoping one of them would be the right one.

Eventually, the snowball crossfire ended, all of them breathing heavily but carrying big smiles on their faces, some good loads of snow plastered to their clothes, whitening its colours. Edmund and Peter shared a look and retreated back to the castle, emerging some small moments later, carrying a long wooden object with them. The thing was later revealed to be a sleigh, polished and made out of an old piece of red oak, the design kept simple enough to cover its purposes. "And what exactly you suppose we do with that?" Caspian enquired, eyeing the wooden piece weirdly. "Well, you take it up a slope and then slide down, what else could it be?" Edmund asked, teasing the telmarine softly, knowing most telmarines were not comfortable with going out in the winter, hence, the telmarine king was not acquainted with some winter entertainments. This idea seemed to attract the telmarine's attention nevertheless, and soon the king volunteered to go first, sharing the sleigh with his wife. He had had his reserves with the safety and reliability of the thing, but as soon as he felt the delightful rush course through him, and his loud screams of joy, he forgot about any negative thought he had had on the matter. Lucy and Zerind went next, Lucy giggling at Zerind's rather strong hold on her waist as the kings pushed them towards the fall. He had been slightly fearful of being thrown off the moving sleigh and landing flatly on the snow, but seeming as he arrived safely to the end of the ride, his fears were proven baseless and he was ready to try it again. And so, each of them tried the simple, yet highly enjoyable game, loving the sensation. The babies were positively giddy and thrilled once it was their turn, and Cas was practically demanding to be taken along each of the rides, huffing slightly as Susan told him he had to give a chance to others as well. "He took that over you, the love of adventure...and the pout when denied something" Susan told her husband, who snorted, not able to keep his fake resentment for long, his face splitting into a smile.

"WooooOOOOaaaaaAAH!" came a loud yell not far from them, turning everyone's heads towards its source. Peter had been riding the sleigh alone and had lost control of it at some point, the wooden sled moving in erratic motions, leading Peter towards a small group of snowmen from their earlier games. A small stone made its way onto the king's path, managing to knock the sledge out of balance, sending Peter in a short flight through one of the snowmen, landing flat on his face over the snow, less than a metre from where the poor snowman had been standing seconds before. There was a small moment of silence, some scarce seconds before Edmund and Caspian broke into a loud laughter, practically screaming their lungs out, tears starting to form in their eyes.

They couldn't help it, this had been one of those moments where they could do anything but laughing, the feeling intensified by the fact it had been Peter who provided with the hilarious show. Their laughter became painful after a while, abdominal muscles starting to be sore, and yet, this wasn't enough to stop them. It was gut wrenching and desperate, propelled by the images coming over and over to their heads, forcing them to the floor, rolling like two possessed souls, throats hurting and breath faltering, but not stopping them in their glee.

"High King Peter!" Cseke exclaimed, running to aid his friend, forgetting the slight slope in his hurry. The King of Zharolum soon tripped over the deepness of the snow, and rolled all the way down, yelling some gasps and exclamations, running into another of the snowmen and stopping with half his body over Peter, who grunted deeply, forced back to lay in the snow. The two laughing kings, who were on the starting path of recovering from their earlier fit, were thrown into it again by this, their cries of laughter sounding painful, throats complaining after such abuse. Still chuckling deeply, both kings managed to walk over the snow covered men, loud cackles leaving their throats as they got closer. The wrecked men were helped and checked for any major injuries, grunting lowly, claiming on being sore everywhere. Edmund then pulled Caspian's sleeve, doing his best to conceal his laughter, his shoulders shaking violently as he pointed to the ground, his eyes starting to be filled with mirthful tears once again. On the white, pure snow, Peter's face had left quite a good imprint, the general, sharper features of his visage marked on the snow. Had it not been for the terrible burning in his throat, Caspian would have laughed his head off all over again, but he did his best to keep it low, knowing Susan would glare at him, and calmed himself, whispering a cackle before turning to help Peter up, the golden haired king glaring darkly at him. "I'm sorry, but really, if you could have seen yourself, you would have very much been laughing in the floor with us" Caspian apologized, chuckling.

The accident share of the day, however, had not ended with the rugged kings. Zerind and Ameril were helping Cseke towards the castle, the king's ankle being slightly swollen, probably due to a mild twist as he fell, and he now needed some assistance to walk, stealthily supported by the young men's shoulders. As they reached the small stone steps leading to the entrance of the palace, Zerind stepped wrongly on one of them, the added slippery of the cold causing him to lose his balance and fall sideways, lading on his arm, proffering a loud pained scream. Ameril had been fast enough to hold onto Cseke's entire weight, pulling him to lean more on himself, yelling after his friend. "Uh-oh" Edmund winced, being the first to reach Zerind, holding James and sitting him on his bent knee so he could look at Zerind better. "Call the physician, I think his arm is broken" he spoke seriously, several servants arriving called by the noise.

Some moments after, Zerind was wincing and hissing in pain while laying in bed, Prioska helping him out of his shirt with as much care not to cause him more pain. As soon as the doctor arrived, Lucy bolted inside, worried terribly for her beloved, hating to see him in pain. The kind physician examined the fracture and sighed deeply, confirming its presence. Caspian, Edmund and Ameril were called into the room while the others were asked to leave, for the doctor now needed to put the arm in its correct position, and the men were requested to hold him still for this procedure.

Susan held Lucy strongly as Zerind screamed in pain, his howl echoing along the corridor, the young queen feeling her heart squeezed as painfully for the prince. Prioska was nervously rubbing her protuberant belly in circular motions, holding one of Maram's hands in her free one. "He will be fine, it is a necessary process" Peter comforted them, having stayed out because of a small dislocation on his shoulder by his fall, as well as Cseke and his twisted ankle. Finally the door was opened again, and the physician left, explaining Zerind would need to keep a cast on his arm for at least three weeks, for the fracture hadn't been that serious, and leaving some other instructions and medication for the prince. Zerind was now sporting a hard wooden shell around his forearm, the whole thing wrapped in soft cotton bandages, not to inflict bruises on his skin. As soon as Lucy entered, the prince gave her a lopsided smile, looking rather lightheaded. "I have to keep this for a while" he spoke a bit shakily, and Lucy frowned, reaching for his healthy hand. "We had to give him some wine for the pain" Caspian explained, and Lucy nodded, understanding now why her boyfriend was a bit airy.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Ed asked some hours later, entering the room to check both on Zerind and his sister, who had stayed taking care of him all the time. "Oh yes, I am fine, just a bit worried" Lucy half lied, looking kindly at her older brother. She had been quite pale that day, nausea being slight and not really bothering, but worrying her more nonetheless. "Are you sure? You look a bit pale" Ed asked again, hinting she was not being completely honest. "Yes, I'm sure, though I am a bit hungry, it may be because of that, would you be a dear and bring me something to eat? Or ask the maids to get me something light when they bring Zed's dinner along?" she asked, and Ed nodded, disappearing through the door towards the kitchens. As her brother excited the room, she sighed heavily, glad that Zerind was asleep and couldn't hear her. Her worries were quite strong at the moment, but it was normal for her period to be a bit late, wasn't it? It had happened before, surely this was one of those times again. She shook her head to dissipate a dark fear that was making its way to her chest and focussed over Zerind again; she couldn't allow him to see her worried, not now.

As he woke up the next morning (which had returned to be as gray and matt as before, snow falling once more in constant curtains of flakes) he found Lucy reading a book in one of the armchairs, wrapped in a thick robe over her dress. "Ah, you're awake, good" she spoke softly, walking over to him, leaning to kiss him tenderly. "You stayed here all night?" he asked, his voice hoarse with the remains of sleepiness. "No, but I couldn't sleep very comfortably, and woke up rather early" she told him, sitting carefully on the mattress, not wanting to cause him pain. "Does it still hurt?" she asked after a moment and he moved his fingers lightly before replying. "No, at least not greatly" he told her, smiling. "Oh, I got you this" she remembered, pulling a long, dark blue piece of silk from her pocket, presenting it to him. "Thank you, blossom, I do think it will be a great...um... handkerchief, yes, I will be sure to use it the next time I have a brutal cold" he told her, joking lightly and causing her to laugh at his silliness. "It's for you to wrap it around your neck like this, it will hold your arm in place when you stand or move" she explained, pulling the fabric around his neck and arm, showing him the way. "Its silk, so it won't hurt you" she added, making his heart warm and his love for her to grow even farther into infinity at how she had thought of every detail in her care for him. With his healthy arm he pulled her closer, claiming her lips in a loving kiss, pouring all his love into it. Her hands sneaked to the base of his neck, caressing the area softly before hitching upwards, sinking her hand on his light brown hair, inducing a very pleasing sensation all over the area, causing him to groan lightly. The kiss got passionate and heated in a matter of seconds after that, one her hand travelling to his bare chest, his arm pulling her closer in a firm grasp, lips leaving hers to trail her jaw, encouraged by her soft purrs of delight. A painful groan made her pull away from him to find him wincing, and she immediately looked over to his arm, the wooden cast caught a bit under her legs, hurting him. "Oh I'm so sorry!" she apologized vehemently, jumping off the bed. "It's ok, beautiful, I just curse the pain for having interrupted such enjoyable moment" he told with a smirk, reaching to caress her arm with his other hand.

Around the afternoon, everyone paid a visit to Zed, finding him quite well, dressed with a simple sleeveless shirt, a coat hung on his shoulders. Cas and Orion had been brought along as well, and they interestedly walked over to the bed, their height allowing them to take a small peek over the bed as they stretched their necks. "Alright, lads, I'll put you in the bed, but be careful, Zed is hurt" Caspian explained, lifting a boy at a time to the bed, keeping himself close in case something happened. Both princes moved closer to Zerind, supporting themselves on his leg as they looked over at him. Orion was the first to notice the cast and reached over to it, tracing his finger along, glancing at Zed to see if it hurt him. Cas watched his cousin with some interest for a minute, before turning to Zed. "Zed, ouchie" he babbled softly, apparently understanding Zerind's arm was where it hurt. "Pur Zed" Orion cooed, patting the prince's chest. Cas then patted his shoulder and hugged him, eliciting a long "Awww" from the queens. "Thank you very much for your sympathy, Majesties" Zerind told them, and accepted to play with them and some wooden blocks once Cas offered one of the items to him.

Several days later, Caspian sighed while looking through one of his bedroom windows, facing the tenacious weather outside. Dark clouds loomed in the horizon and covered every bit of the sky with their dark shades, empowering the storm aided by the wind, which was billowing soundly around the palace walls, whistling when passing through the narrow spaces between the towers. Despite being the early afternoon, darkness had taken over as if it were almost sunset, causing servants to light the torches earlier, as much as every candle in the rooms. Fires crackled in almost every fireplace, bringing warmth, which was safely contained by the stone walls. Caspian drew the curtain and turned on his heel, finding both his children sitting in bed, Cas wriggling one of his plushy toys in front of Indira, entertaining her. The little princess was smiling lightly at her brother as Caspian approached and soon focused her still gray eyes on her father, analyzing him intently. "Come here my beautiful little princess" Caspian cooed as he lifted her up, kicking off his boots and sitting on the soft mattress. Indira very much liked to be in his embrace, wriggling softly to get comfortable and giving some soft baby sounds as she did so, locking her eyes on her father's face once again as she settled herself. Cas scooted closer to his dad and leaned on his side, pulling on the king's sleeve, wanting some attention. "What is it, son, you want to be cuddled as well?" Caspian asked with a soft chuckle, moving his arm around Cas, pulling him closer, the prince sighing contently. Indira then yawned cutely, stretching her arms and hands, melting Caspian's heart, but also telling him it was time for her nap. "Alright, let's put you in your crib then" Caspian whispered, and told Cas to wait there for a moment, the prince nodding adoringly. Little Indira, however, did not want to be moved and started whimpering as soon as she was placed in her crib, her crying heard in the room seconds later. Caspian hurried to pick her up in his arms again and patted her little back comfortingly, walking over to the bed and whispering nonsense to his daughter, hoping to calm her down. "There, there, Your Majesty, no need to get so mad" he whispered, leaning a bit deeper in the pillows behind him, placing Indi on his chest, where he knew she liked best. Seeing this, Cas crawled across the bed and pulled a light blanket which was laying at the end of the bed, abandoned there by Susan earlier that morning. The prince, more or less skilfully, drew the cover over his dad and sister (the king's feet and legs remaining uncovered, for the cover was only big enough for a baby), and tucked himself under it as he finished, enveloped by Caspian's arm again. "Thank you, baby, that was very kind of you" Caspian gratefully told him, earning proud smile for his praise. Indi soon fell asleep, lulled by the steady beat of her dad's heart, snuggled cutely on his chest, while his hand rubbed her little back softly. After some long moments of pleasurable silence and light thoughts, Caspian rose his head to look at Cas, who had been surprisingly quiet and still for some time. He found out that the prince had, too, fallen sleep, his little head leaning limply on the crook of his chest and arm, his breathing even and calm. The cosiness of the room was compelling, strengthening the sleepiness that seemed to float in the air along with the warmth radiated by the fire, and soon the king felt his eyelids droop, delightful slumber taking over him as well.

It had been past tea time when Susan decided to check on her little family, and she opened the door lightly, peeking inside. A huge wave of warm love flooded her heart at the sight, and she wanted nothing more than to have a camera with her that moment, wishing to keep this image forever. Her three loves were sleeping peacefully, her babies tucked safely in Caspian's protective hold, looking beyond adorable. With a delightful tug in her heart, she noticed Cas had his hand around Indi's, protective over her closed little fist. And she stared for what seemed hours, unable to move or look away, enchanted by the sweet scene. She whispered a chuckle as she noticed both Caspians had a small frown, expressions almost identical as they slept, very focused over whatever they were dreaming.

There were still a couple of hours till dinner, and with a loving smile on her face she slowly got into the bed, careful not to wake any of them up, failing partially as Caspian cracked one eye open. "Hello, my love, you've come to join us on our unplanned slumber party?" he whispered sleepily, smiling at her. "Yes, if it's not private" Susan answered, pulling a larger blanket over all four of them. "Not at all" he replied, heaving a deep contented breath as she leaned on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Of all the things they could be doing right now, taking a family nap was the best of options.

The tearoom, being one of the only rooms exclusive for the private use of the royals, was now the place where they would most frequently be seen at, leaving it only for meals and their personal business. The children's favourite toys now resided permanently in the room, taken out only when carried away by their owners. As the younger babies slept and Tizane was happily being entertained by Zerind and Lucy, the rest of the queens were taking care of the twins, Cas and Orion, who were playing quietly on the rug, piling some wooden blocks. Prioska was knitting yet another pair of woollen boots for her soon-to-be-born baby, chatting along with the three eldest narnian queens, all of them as busy with their own handwork. The wooden construction the princes were building fell down unexpectedly, causing all four children to laugh, Astrid looking over her plushy toy as the noise issued. Orion then whispered a light word the queens could not make out, and Cas giggled, repeating it brightly. Deciding this was a feat to be proud of, the two boys walked over to their mothers, smiling brightly before speaking once again. "Bolok" they chorused, causing both Gentle and Brave queens to look at them in surprise. "Oh, goodness, where did they learn that!" Lia exclaimed, not able to hold a small surprised smile at the boys. "One of the guys of course" Maram replied, not very happy at the improvement in her son and nephew's vocabulary.

All royal males were then called to the tearoom, not knowing exactly under what circumstances they were summoned, and certainly not liking the fact of the girls

looking so murderous. "Which one of you was brilliant enough to curse with Orion and Cas around?" Maram asked in a low tone, definitely not a good sign. Ameril and Zerind looked around in fear and Susan turned to them, smiling kindly. "Of course we know it wasn't you two, neither King Cseke and Lord Damian, so worry not, actually you may leave in case we pulled you out of your business" she told, gently as always, narrowing their list of culprits to the three kings, the others leaving immediately, not wanting to witness the queens' wrath. "Now, tell us, who was it?" Susan asked, narrowing her eyes to her brothers and husband. "It would be easier if we knew which exactly was the curse, my love" Caspian asked, trying to be as nice as possible and not stroke his wife's temper even further. Susan sighed and turned over to Cas, smiling. "Well then, tell daddy what you learnt this morning, sweetheart" she prodded, picking Cas up and placing him on her lap. "Bolok" he repeated, Orion clapping at him. The kings did their best to conceal their laughter at this, managing very poorly, not really helping to the situation. As they composed themselves, they thought of when was the last time they swore, that one curse contained in their swearing. Caspian smirked sheepishly at how many times he had cursed that day, but defended himself claiming he had been nowhere near the princes when he did so. Peter admitted he had voiced quite some long swearing in his bath earlier on, when the soap had fallen on his toe as he was getting off the tub. Caspian and Ed soon started guffawing loudly at this, imagining the scene and earning a groan from Peter, who knew this would happen, but whacked their heads nevertheless. "There was no one in the room by the time, you and Orion where in Katine's room, and I'm sure Cas was with you, Su" Peter told to Maram, turning to address Susan as he finished. The queens all looked at Ed next and he froze, fearing for his life. "Um... I don't remember... I think it was before lunch... mmm.. oh yes, I hit my toe against one of the wall corners as I turned, but I don't think... oh wait.. yes, they were there" he spoke, wincing as he remembered the princes witnessing his loud yell. "You were a good man, I'll miss you" Caspian whispered, patting his brother-in-law's arm, not wanting to be on his shoes. Susan and Maram seemed to be boiling in rage, while Lia shook her head disappointed, sighing repeatedly. "I am sorry, I swear I didn't know they were there" Ed claimed, not wanting to have the girls' fury over him. "Oh, we can see you _swear_ a lot, Edmund" Susan replied ironically, glancing at Maram conspiringly, causing Ed to pale.

Moments later, and in front of a larger public, for all others had gladly decided to watch Ed's punishment, the Just king was sitting in front of both princes, a queen on each side. "Go on, Ed" Susan prodded, causing him to look at her pleadingly. "Do it" she told him gravely and he sighed, giving up. "Bollocks" he told feebly, covering himself with his arms as both queens attacked him with pillows, hitting him everywhere. The princes and all other babies giggled at this, adding more to Ed's misery, having his own children giggling among the others. The process repeated itself several times, and each time the queens would tell their sons it was not a good thing to curse, joined by Edmund in the end, tired of being hit and asking for mercy. Finally, when they thought the princes had learnt the lesson, they allowed Ed to go, the king seeking refuge in Lia's arms, hugging her close while glaring at Susan and Maram. "I was abused and mistreated by my own family! In what kind of place do we live!" he complained dramatically, causing everyone around him to laugh. "You had it well deserved, honey, and try to keep your colourful vocabulary off the twins ears; if their first words are anything along the swear lines, you will have much more to fear, I assure you" Lia threatened softly, smiling the whole time, twisting Ed's ear. "Why is everyone against me today!" the king exclaimed, rubbing his reddening ear.

Sometime later, Cas repeated his newly learnt curse, but before any of the queens could intervene, Orion patted his head softly, his dark blue eyes serious. "No, Cas, no-no wod, baad" he told, waving his cute little index finger in front of his cousin, endearing everyone, especially the queens.

In the following days, Lucy started feeling very sick, spending large amounts of time in her room, laying down through terrible headaches and nauseas that felt as if her stomach was being turned upside down. Zerind had noticed her pale face one morning after breakfast, tending to her as she laid down, trying to keep her breakfast in her stomach, her skin turning a bit greenish. "I am worried" she whispered once the revolting sensation started to fade, opening one greenish blue eye to look at him. The prince seemed as worried as her, his face becoming stone serious at her words, looking intently at her, a frown framing his grassy green eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked, having understood the meaning of her words. "Not very sure, but everything points to it" she explained, sighing deeply. "Should we go to the midwife?" he asked concerned. He couldn't deny that the prospect of having a child daunted him, feeling unprepared for such a change in his life, but if it were to happen soon, then he would welcome it gladly and learn in the go. "Not yet, it would be too obvious, I don't want to alert the others" Lucy explained, a bit fearful for their reactions.

The next morning, the young queen was awaken by a strong pain in her stomach, dizziness attacking her as she woke up, and she ran, surprisingly straight, towards the bathroom, sickness shaking her all over. Big teardrops slid coldly down her cheeks as she leaned on the toilet, worry and weakness taking over her sobs. A couple of servants had been alerted by the noise and entered the bathroom, yelping as they found the queen on the floor, and quickly called the eldest queens under Lucy's request as another huge wave of nausea took over the poor girl. Susan and Maram arrived almost immediately, still wearing their robes and nightdresses, and quickly kneeled next to Lucy, helping her to compose herself after such horrid wake up call. Slowly they helped her to her bed, drawing the covers over her shivering body, asking the maids to bring the physician.

As they waited, Susan glanced over at Maram, encountering her dark focused gaze. They both shared a look of understanding, having had the same thought about Lucy's condition, but not daring to voice their suspicions, not until the doctor examined her. They had hinted something about Lucy and Zerind spending nights together, their suspicions proven right as they saw some fear in the little queen's eyes, but preferred not to ask her anything, at least not now.

The old, kind physician arrived soon, and as he opened the door the queens spotted a very distressed looking Zerind pacing on the corridor, having stopped to take a look over the man's shoulder. The gentle man examined Lucy thoroughly and asked her some small questions, smiling as Lucy stuttered her answers, not remembering quite clearly what she had had for breakfast three days before. "I fear, Your Graces, that Her Majesty has caught a rather strong stomach flu, probably from eating something that wasn't in a very good state. Does any of Their Highnesses complained of any similar symptoms?" the doctor asked, his words directed to the two queens. "I do remember Caspian telling me something about a stomach ache, and Ed mentioned the feeling of having eaten a stone, I think it was that day we had that stew..." Susan commented vaguely, looking deeper into her memory. "Yes, could have been, I wasn't feeling quite well after eating it either; did you have some of it, Lu?" Maram asked and the queen nodded, smiling weakly. "Yes, loads of it, I practically ate half the thing alone" she whispered, groaning at her irritated throat. "Then it must have been the cause, My Queen, I do not think it can be anything else, though I will prescribe you some pain killers for later on today, your lower abdomen seems a bit tense, so I can most certainly say Her Majesty will have an inopportune visit no later than tomorrow morning" the man spoke with a pointed look in his eyes, trying to acknowledge such embarrassing topic in the best way possible. Catching his meaning, Lucy sighed, her chest clearing of all worries, tinting the sigh with some relief.

Outside, Zerind was almost drilling a hole on the floor, pacing back and forwards, worried to the core. Edmund had been told about the physicians visit to Lucy and decided to check up on her, finding the prince in the middle of his pacing. "Why are you so worried, Zerind?" he asked, startling the boy, noticing he was pale as paper when he looked up to him. "I...Lucy, she... she wasn't feeling well" Zerind stuttered, dropping his gaze to the floor, continuing his walking. "She'll be fine, I bet its nothing big" Edmund comforted. "You are the one with the broken arm, not her" he added, snickering softly at his own joke. The prince, however, remained immutable and Edmund knitted his brows, hinting something worse was crossing the boy's head. Steps were heard clicking on the stone floor and soon Caspian appeared into view, having been told about Lucy's morning predicament. "Is Lucy alright?" he asked, halting himself in front of Edmund. "The physician hasn't come out yet" Edmund told him lowly, eyes fixed on Zerind. Caspian sent him an enquiring glare, causing the Just king to sigh, rubbing his eyes. "Zerind" he called after some seconds, startling the young prince out of his thoughts. "Whatever you do with Lucy behind doors is your problem and hers only, and I understand that you worry, but you agreed to it the moment you...um... jumped the fence" Ed spoke seriously, his voice acquiring a soft question tone in the end, not quite knowing how to express the idea without it being gross, not wanting to get the very disturbing images. "I know, and I am more than willing to take any responsibility, but I can't help but worry as much for my head once High King Peter knows about it. He can pop by any second now and run Rhindon across my throat" Zerind spoke, his voice breaking in fear at the image of a furious Peter. "Oh, if its only that, then you might live a bit longer. Peter is in the meeting room with Glenstorm since the early morning, and will stay there for some more hours I think" Caspian told, easing some of the boy's worries. "Anyway, don't fear much, Peter will be hysterical and will threaten you, but won't ever try anything against you for real, one of Maram's well placed yelling fits will freeze him on the spot. What was the word she used last time, Ed?" Caspian mused openly, trying to lighten the mood with some humour. "Barbarian. And my personal favourite: 'as brutal as a troll whenever over-protectiveness would take over him'" Edmund replied, smirking at the memory. "Oh yes, that was it, and then Susan called him medi...meady, well something like that, poking him with her finger; oh, that was a good day indeed" Caspian said excitedly, not making much of an effort to remember his wife's precise words. "Medieval. I'll explain it to you one day, is kind of long" Edmund told, guessing the question in his friend's eyes. "Back to the topic, we don't even know if... whatever Lucy has yet, so let's calm down and wait" he proposed some little time later. "Whatever it is, we will help you keep it from Peter as long as possible" Caspian commented, leaning on the stone wall, looking over at Zerind seriously.

The doctor came through the door some small moments later, smiling and bowing at the kings and prince. "Is she alright, sir?" Caspian asked, being the less patient of the three. "Oh, she will, she will, My King, she got a small stomach flu, nothing dangerous, she just has to keep herself from stews and heavy meals, she will be fine in two or three days" the man spoke kindly, bringing some relief to the men. "Is there anything else?" Zerind asked, wondering if the man was keeping some information from them. "No, that is all, I already left her some medicines, she should be perfectly fine shortly" the man said, curtsying politely before leaving. "Ah, that is very good news, I dare say. You were saved this time, boy, there probably won't be a next time, so be careful" Caspian said gravely, his eyes stern at Zerind, but still friendly, advising rather than threatening. The prince smiled and nodded, the three men entering the room to check on Lucy.

The Valiant queen smiled weakly as they entered, deep, noticeable relief lightening her eyes. "What a fright you gave us, Lu, by the way the servants told me, I could have sworn you had a whole in your belly" Caspian joked, causing Lucy to shake a bit with laughter. "How are you feeling, flower?" Zerind asked, warm fondling seeping from his grass green eyes. "Better, though I don't even want to think of breakfast for now" she answered in a soft voice, caressing his cheek. "But I am, I suggest we all go and leave them alone for a while to enjoy some peace, because as soon as Peter knows about this, he will freak out and fuss all over you, Lu" Susan commented, chuckles heard all over the room. As the door closed, the prince and queen were finally left alone, and Zerind leaned over his beloved, pressing his lips to hers in a light kiss. "I am so relieved, as much as I want a baby of my own, of _our_ own, I don't think I'm ready for it _now_" Lucy spoke, sighing. "I know, and I share the feeling. Meanwhile I'm sure we can get some practice with all the royal children and my future sibling, _if_ my mother lets me close to him or her, she gets possessive with little children, not to mention her own" Zerind joked, and Lucy laughed, groaning as her stomach hurt in the motion.

Zerind left some moments later to allow her some privacy to get dressed and ready for the day and encountered Peter on the door, his hand lifted, presumably to knock the door, leaving both men stunned by one another. "Zer-what are you doing here?" Peter asked, a frown making its appearance on his face almost immediately. Before Zerind could utter a word, however, Lucy's voice was heard from the depths of her room. "Leave Zerind alone, Peter!" she bellowed, Peter's mouth opening a bit in mild shock. "I was only-" he started, interrupted by the queen's sudden appearance at the door. "I don't care, now shoo you two, I need to get dressed" she cut in, pushing Zerind out and closing the door behind her. "She seems to be feeling fine" Peter whispered, still looking at the door. "She recovers fast" Zerind replied, he, too, glancing at the door.

That morning was one of the worst he had ever seen, dark and gloomy, enough to keep everyone off the windows or the outsides, both view and cold very unattractive. Lia had gone off somewhere, presumably to Katine's room to spend some little time with her nephew and he was left with his treasures, both prince and princess playing quietly on the bed, several toys scattered around them. James caught his father looking at them with a warm smile on his lips and returned a smile of his own, his two and a half teeth exposed completely. He extended one of his little arms and moved his hand in a beckoning motion, clearly wanting his father to come closer. The king was soon found playing with his children, making funny noises and tickling them, all three having mad fun. James had quickly occupied himself with some paper and crayons (under which Ed had cleverly placed a book for support) scribbling colourfully. Astrid was sitting in Ed's outstretched legs, one little hand grabbing onto his shirt while her eyes followed the bright orange puppet he had in one of his hands. After a moment of some giggling and focused attention, she turned to Edmund and looked deep into his eyes, seeming eager and troubled by something, a frown taking over her dark tiny brows. "What's it sweetheart, is there anything the matter?" Edmund asked, his heart immediately in pain at his daughter's struggle. Her big hazel eyes then looked at him almost expectantly, glistening brightly, as if a bubble was growing inside her. After several minutes of deeply staring at each other, Astrid finally managed. "Papa" she told in her soft baby voice, stunning him deeply. Never before he had considered how it would be to be addressed by his children, but now it had finally happened, and a huge emotion was taking over him, love and joy threatening to tear his chest open. "Oh baby, yes, I am your papa, you're so clever!" he praised, smiling broadly and rubbing his nose with her tiny one. Astrid giggled at her accomplishment, showing her four teeth in a proud smile, clapping her hands excitedly. "Papa" she babbled again, and Edmund enveloped her in a loving hug, beaming at this small but extremely meaningful word. James soon got attracted by all the riot around him, crawling closer to his dad and sister. Astrid repeated her first and newly learnt word and her brother babbled, trying hard to imitate her, frowning as he couldn't quite grasp it. "Don't worry, baby, you will succeed soon" Edmund encouraged, pulling his son into a loving embrace.

"What is all the commotion about?" a light, kind voice spoke, Lia standing on the doorstep, watching her family lovingly. "Oh sunshine! You so won't believe this, come on baby, tell mummy!" Edmund exclaimed, shaking Astrid a bit. "Papa" she spoke obediently and Lia exploded in a long, high-pitched squeal, getting into the bed and hailing the little princess. Watching as both his parents were all over his sister, James pouted, his trembling lip announcing he was about to cry loudly. Sound, hurtful sobs erupted from his throat, looking resentfully at his parents for the lack of attention, a small shaky huff leaving his pouty lips as both Lia and Edmund pampered him, filling him with kisses. After some long apologizing and his parents' assurance of their love, he smiled again, snuggling into Lia's chest and playing with a lock of black hair. "Mama" he whispered, and the queen looked down, surprised to say the least. "Oh, baby! You had it well kept, didn't you?" she exclaimed, beaming. "Coo" he said then, his little finger pointing at a folded blanket on a nearby chair. "Oh, very good! You are so intelligent, son!" Edmund cheered, positively radiant with happiness, and soon insisting that they went to show off to the others, thick pride exuding from him.

For the last few months, both king Edmund and Queen Lia would be seen, in the everyday life, sporting several wet patches in their shirts, blouses and coats, most frequently after tending to the twins. The prince and princess had been quite morose and moody, extremely bothered by teething and used every opportunity to munch on something, the poor fabric of their parent's clothes being their usual victim due to the neediness of both whimpering babies.

Having consulted the physician's opinion, Lia soon decided on allowing the twins to eat more solid food, together with their already usual pureed fruits. Soft fruits were chosen for the task, and soon both babies found a liking into peaches, plums, any kind of berries and sweet oranges or tangerines, munching contently whenever they would be served. Cow milk was also introduced into their diet, cinnamon and chocolate added sometimes, causing the number of chocolate lovers in the family to add two more members as soon as lightly molten chocolate was given to them.

Along with the teething came a need for some little independence, the royal twins practically demanding to be in charge of their feeding spoon during meals, resulting on more food being splattered around and _on_ them, than in their mouths. Lia had long decided to wear one of her old robes over her dress during meals and snacks, as well as pinning her hair up, knowing more food would always manage to fall on her. With all her past experience with her own very independent son, Susan designed some long soft leather, cape-like bibs for the twins, with two holes on the sides for them to put their arms through, preventing their cute tiny clothes to be permanently stained by food marks.

"Love, would you feed James for me? Astrid needs an emergency bath" Lia asked, holding a very deep red Astrid in her arms, the little joy having spilled her whole berry puree over herself and was now wearing some dashing dark red streaks on her hair, apparently loving her new colour and taste. Edmund smiled and nodded, not at all daunted by the job, knowing his son would be nice with him and behave. "No problem, I don't think it will be that hard" he said, causing Lia to snort and give him a disbelieving look, battling Astrid, who was stretching over, extending her arms towards Ed. "If you say so, honey" Lia told him, whispering some small exclamation sound as Astrid left her very red hand imprint on her daddy's white shirt. "That will come out eventually, don't worry, but this is just the start" the queen spoke, smiling and leaving the kitchen with her princess à la berry sauce. "Alright, big boy, lets prove mummy wrong" Edmund told his very attentive son and grabbed the colourful spoon, ready to start feeding him. A long, loud, irritated, clearly unhappy yell issued the second after, James' little hand pulling the spoon from Ed's hold. "Very well, you get the spoon then" Edmund agreed, not wanting his baby prince in a bad mood. Guiding him slowly, the Just king managed to get almost half the melon, pear and cherry purée in James' little mouth, smiling proudly to himself. His happiness didn't last too long. A splat was heard very close, followed by a mirthful giggle, and Edmund groaned as something cold and slippery slid down his cheek. Prodded by his father's funny reaction, the prince started splattering the light red substance all over, abandoning the spoon and immersing his hands entirely on his meal, contently patting on every surface he could get his hands on. "No, James, this is not good" Edmund lectured sternly, leaning a bit to be at eye level with James. His reply came in the form of two little hands rubbing his jaw, painting his face in sweet, red purée. The more he battled his son, the more the king stained himself, and soon he gave up, huffing. "Alright, James, you are being naughty" Edmund spoke, raising his voice a bit and pulling a strong tone, hoping to get James to stop, but was ignored utterly.

By then, Lia and a very clean Astrid were already back, accompanied by the others, and Caspian, as soon as he caught a look at Edmund's present state, started laughing openly. "Oh goodness, look at you" Lia voiced softly, earning a glare from her husband. "Both of you are! And I'm his father!" Edmund huffed, pointing to his son's general direction. "You won't get anywhere if you treat him like a grown up, Ed" Susan commented, hinting what her brother had done and said. She then walked closer to James, and gently took his plate from him. "No, no, baby, fun is over" she spoke softly but firmly, succeeding in stopping the prince. "Like that" she said, turning to her staggered brother. "You both need a bath" Lia then stated, poking Ed's shoulder with her finger. "Go and take James with you, make sure to clean inside and behind his ears, he always manages to get food there" Lia told, and Ed grunted picking up the messy James.

In the tub, Ed washed James thoroughly, the baby surprisingly cooperative, allowing his dad to scrub him all over. "I see you are redeeming over your earlier behaviour, mister" Edmund told, smiling at his wet son. James nodded, feeling it was the right thing to do even if he didn't understand, and moved closer to Ed, leaning on his chest and rounding him the best he could with his arms, patting the king's sides. "I'm not mad, baby" Edmund assured, endeared by the little prince's actions. No matter what they did, or how many chewed and stained shirts he would have at the end of the day, he loved both his children very much, more than he ever thought he would love any child, thanking Aslan for blessing him with Lia and the twins. Maybe another little one in the early future...?

**AN: so well guys, once again I'm truly sorry about this terrible delay, I hope you still love this story! Also the next chapters will take quite long, since shamefully I'm loaded with some other business (burocracy...) but they will come, so don't worry... I beg for your patience!**

**A little reminder, 'mahani' means my love/darling in the Zharolum language, it was on some other chappy, but after so long I thought a reminder was needed :)**

**Also, I borrowed the 'tenku' from 's fic "Narnia's New Age" which has now a new document file, in case you want to read it (I sincerely recommend it, it's fantastic!). Thank you so much for being so patient!**

**Review!**


	39. Author's note2

Hello everyone! I know it has been ages since I've posted anything and I am so so sorry! I have gotten several reviews on this story recently asking for updates and each of them is like a stab in the heart, I feel terrible! I know I haven't updated in 2 years and that it is simply outrageous, I know, but I haven't had as much time or inspiration as I would like to keep on writing, plus I have completely lost track of what I wanted to do with this story. I have taken into the project of rewriting this story, however I changed many things so it will probably end as a totally new story. I don't know yet when I will be posting the new story, but I definitely will. I am very, deeply sorry for all those of you who sincerely loved this story, and I am hoping that you are going to like the new one as much. For now, I am going to put this story on hiatus, I haven't given up on it yet, so there is still hope that I may take it up someday. Once again, please accept my apologies for the long wait; those of you who work and study will know tiring and time consuming it is. Yet, I know this is no justification for the delay.

Thank you all for your lovely reviews and support, they mean the world to me! Keep an eye on the new story!

Cheers!


End file.
